


To Light Another's Path

by LunaticFrenchFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Après Le Grand Jeu, Blessure/Réconfort, Drogue à Usage Récréatif, Fic Affaire, Fic Maladie, Français | French, M/M, Premier Baiser, Slash, TRADUCTION, Tentative de Suicide (par le passé), Toxicomanie, première fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 139,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrenchFangirl/pseuds/LunaticFrenchFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apprendre à John à observer semble être une bataille perdue, mais quand Sherlock tombe malade et se soumet aux soins de John, réalisera-t-il qu'il y a davantage dans la vie que la science de la déduction ? Pendant ce temps, il y a un meurtre à résoudre, et John doit essayer de convaincre Sherlock de ne pas sacrifier sa propre santé pour le bien de l'affaire. Au final une fic affaire Blessure/Réconfort John/Sherlock. Après le Grand Jeu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Light Another's Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391445) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Note de l'Auteur : C'est ma première tentative dans la fanfiction Sherlock, et quelle joie ça a été ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser sans remercier tout le monde de l'avoir lue. Ça a été génial de vous avoir pendant la balade. Des remerciements spéciaux vont à tous ceux qui ont commenté et mis l'histoire dans leur liste de favoris, m'ont donné des kudos etc. Si vous avez aimé To Light Another's Path, alors parlez-en à vos amis si vous pensez qu'ils pourraient l'apprécier :D
> 
> J'ai tout à fait l'intention de continuer à écrire dans ce fandom. Pour rester en contact avec des avant-premières et des idées de futures histoires de Sherlock, le meilleur endroit est mon tumblr (beautifulfic.tumblr.com)
> 
> Encore merci à tous. Ça a été à la fois un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer.  
> B xxx
> 
> Note de la Traductrice : Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Beautifulfiction pour son aimable permission pour la présente traduction, sa gentillesse sans fin et ses réponses aux questions quand je m'interrogeais sur le sens de ses magnifiques phrases. Que tous ceux qui peuvent lire cette fic dans sa langue d'origine n'hésitent pas à le faire, car malgré tous mes efforts, je sais que je ne pourrai jamais transmettre tout le charme, la beauté et le style évocateur de l'original. Merci d'écrire de si belles fics.
> 
> J'ai prévu d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic, mais je suis assez lente, alors j'espère que vous attendrez avec patience chaque chapitre. Pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée des traductions, le meilleur endroit est mon tumblr (lunaticfrenchfangirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> LFF xx
> 
> Translator's Note : I particularly want to thank Beautifulfiction for her kind permission for the present translation, her endless kindness and her answers to questions when I was wondering about the meaning of her beautiful sentences. Everyone that can read this fic in its original language shoudn't hesitate to do so, because despite all my efforts, I know I'll never be able to get across all the charm, the beauty and the evocative style of the original. Thank you for writing so beautiful fics.
> 
> I intend to keep tranbslating this fic until the end, but I'm rather slow, so I hope you'll wait patiently for every chapter. To stay in touch with the translation progress, the best place is my tumblr (lunaticfrenchfangirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> LFF xx

Des flashs de lumière bleue ricochaient le long des murs de la ruelle, teintant les déchets et la saleté de nuances violettes. Le cadavre reposait sur le dos, ses yeux marrons vides fixant la bande étroite du ciel couvert de Londres. Ses lèvres blêmes étaient relâchées et légèrement espacées, révélant la morne lueur ivoire des dents, droites sauf une incisive inférieure de travers. Les vêtements de la victime étaient encore enroulés autour de ses formes, les pans du manteau bleu marine pris sous ses épaules : une toile de fond sombre pour la blessure sanglante qui gravait son sourire dans son cou.

Sherlock pressa un doigt sur la blessure, la pellicule fine des gants en latex ne faisant rien pour protéger sa peau du tranchant brumal de l'air hivernal. Elle était profonde, sans doute la cause de la mort. Il voyait une flaque de sang superficielle prise dans la fente de l'entaille, coagulée alors que son corps refroidissait. La peau sur le bord de la blessure était cireuse, les cellules mortes avant que quoi que ce soit comme la guérison ne puisse commencer. Pas qu'elle aurait pu se remettre du coup fatal, bien sûr.

"Dis-moi ce que tu vois."

Il n'avait aucun besoin de tourner la tête et de diriger la question; John saurait qu'elle lui était destinée. Le bruit sec et staccato de ses genoux alors qu'il s'accroupissait aux côtés de Sherlock sembla bruyant dans la ruelle étroite, et ces mains gentilles et guérisseuses glissèrent sur les restes rebondis de ce qui avait été, un peu plus d'un jour avant, une personne bien vivante.

Par le passé, Sherlock ne se serait pas donné la peine de reconnaître l'humanité enfuie du cadavre – en tout cas pas au-delà de ce que l'affaire requérait. Un corps n'était rien d'autre qu'une pile d'indices pour lui, et à cet égard il n'avait pas changé, mais il savait que John voyait les choses différemment : leurs vues dichotomiques de l'empathie et de l'information.

John verrait encore la femme comme une patiente, même si elle était au-delà de la portée de ses soins, et il la traiterait comme telle. Sherlock se perdrait dans la fugue des données que ses restes avaient à offrir, et à leur propre façon ils verraient tous deux la personne qu'elle avait été.

"Une blessure au couteau sur le cou, tranchant à travers sa trachée et l'artère carotide." John grimaça, ses yeux sombres de pitié alors que ses doigts couverts sondaient la blessure avant de descendre vers son sternum, et ensuite vérifiaient ses mains. "Aucune vraie blessure défensive; un ongle cassé, mais c'est tout. Elle a dû mourir en quelques minutes."

Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil oblique, regardant John avec soin. Ce visage tanné était pale à cause du froid : la vasoconstriction emmenant son sang vers son noyau chaud, gardant sa température stable tout en permettant à ses extrémités de souffrir. Sa mâchoire puissante se serra fortement, les molaires écrasées les unes contre les autres alors que la détresse floue trouvait un exutoire vain. Ce devait être aveuglant, pensa Sherlock, parce qu'autrement comment l'évidence pouvait-elle aussi facilement négligée ? John n'était pas stupide, mais il n'observait toujours rien d'important.

"Quoi d'autre ?" l'invita-t-il à continuer, ignorant le déplacement des bottes de Lestrade sur le sol sale et le soupir saccadé d'impatience de Anderson. Ils pouvaient attendre. Ils avaient, après tout, demandé son aide.

John secoua un peu la tête, jetant un coup d’œil de son côté et rencontrant les yeux de Sherlock avec un regard légèrement entendu. C'était un schéma dans lequel ils étaient entrés à chaque scène de crime. Sherlock observait, consumait et déduisait la connaissance en quelques instant, prenant seulement du temps supplémentaire pour cimenter les détails dans son esprit. Il savait que ses capacités étaient bien au-delà de ce que la plupart des gens considérait comme normal, mais John les trouvait fascinantes. Il avait montré un intérêt, et Sherlock se retrouvait à rendre l'effort. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais ajuster l'esprit de John au niveau du sien, mais il voulait en donner à John un avant-goût : cette satisfaction frémissante de prendre la somme des menus détails disponibles et de peindre un chef d’œuvre de vérité à partir de ses fragments.

Et donc il demandait que John se donne à fond et améliore son point de vue superficiel. Le succès était plutôt limité.

Il regarda les yeux de John balayer le corps, et finalement, il vit le moment où cette concentration se déplaça, quand John cessa de voir une personne – _vingt-sept ans, accro au travail, lui tardait de voyager mais n'avait jamais le temps_ – et observa les faits à la place.

"Où est tout le sang ?"

Sherlock sourit, se permettant la plus légère exhalation de quelque chose comme du soulagement. Que ça ait pris plusieurs minutes à John pour remarquer ce qu'il avait identifié en un battement de cœur n'était peut-être pas des plus encourageant, mais ni Lestrade (distrait par le divorce, fonctionnant en dessous de son efficacité habituelle) ni Anderson (simplement incompétent) n'en étaient arrivés à saisir cette question essentielle.

Un poids dans la poche du manteau guida les doigts de Sherlock, et il en retira le téléphone, enlevant un gant avec un bruit sec alors qu'il permettait aux informations sur la vie de cette femme de se dérouler sous son toucher.

"Sophie Lattimer. Elle n'a pas été tuée ici," dit-il finalement, en se relevant puis faisant face à Lestrade. La main du Détective Inspecteur était pincée sur l'arête de son nez, et il réussit un hochement de tête brusque : un simple geste d'encouragement. Pas que Sherlock en eut besoin. "Si c'était le cas, la ruelle serait couverte de sang, tout comme ses vêtements."

"Le tueur l'a rhabillée ?" John plissa les yeux d'un air sceptique vers la femme. "Ils lui vont bien, ce qui dit que c'était planifié, mais la blessure au couteau est maladroite..."

"Et avec une lame étroite inadaptée à la tâche. La plaie est irrégulière là où elle a été forcée. Les vêtements lui vont parce que ce sont les siens : une marque d'enseigne bon marché retirés précipitamment de son armoire, mais –" Sherlock plissa les yeux, assimilant la situation dans son ensemble. "Elle ne s'est pas habillée."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?" Lestrade laissa tomber sa main, son regard parcourut aveuglément le corps à leurs pieds.

Sherlock laissa échapper un dur soupir de tout-le-monde-est-idiot et sentit John se crisper à ses côtés avant de s'avancer très légèrement plus près. Ce n'était pas une réprimande ou un avertissement, mais une allusion de mouvement qui était la plus légère présence d'une laisse sur l'impatience de Sherlock. Il y avait une compréhension muette du fait qu'avec la brillance venait l'arrogance, et une demande silencieuse de John d'épargner le Yard de sa morsure.

"Toute femme prête à dépenser presque un mois de salaire sur une paire de chaussures Manolo Blahnik," il fit un geste vers les talons aiguilles élégants, tellement détonants qu'ils semblaient obscènes au milieu des saletés du caniveau, "ne les assortirait pas avec une jupe standard, un chemisier en polyester et un manteau de franchement mauvaise qualité. Aucun doute qu'elle gardait ses meilleurs vêtements pour le travail; directrice financière, à en juger par la pléiade d'applications de bourse sur son téléphone, et portait les autres chez elle dans ses rares heures hors du bureau."

Il fit une pause, rassemblant les détails autour de lui-même, bien trop conscient des regards de perdus-en-mer qu'il recevait de tout le monde à portée de voix. "Elle était nue quand elle a tuée, comme prouvé par la sang séché." Il s'accroupit, souleva d'un petit coup le bas de son chemisier pour révéler une patine sépia sur sa peau. "Le tueur l'a essuyé sur ses mains et sa poitrine pour qu'il n'apparaisse pas sur les bords de ses vêtements, mais a oublié ses pieds. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures ou de bas, et des gouttelettes sont restées entre ses doigts de pied, suggérant qu'elle se tenait debout au moment de l'attaque. Le coup a été porté depuis l'arrière par quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Un amant."

"Parce qu'elle ne portait pas de vêtements ?" demanda John, et Sherlock fit un bref hochement de tête, ses lèvres s'inclinant en un soupçon de sourire alors qu'il levait les yeux vers John depuis là où il était à nouveau accroupi aux côtés de la femme.

"A qui d'autre exposerait-on son dos nu ? Qui que c'était, elle ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque attaque. A en juger par les fils de haute qualité coincés dans le talon de la chaussure, un mélange de laine, au velours double torsion, elle a été assassinée dans un appartement haut de gamme. Chez elle. C'est là que vous trouverez le sang et," il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, vit les aiguilles planant sur trois heures de l'après-midi, "probablement l'identité de l'amant meurtrier, si vous vous dépêchez."

Il bougea pour se lever, déplaçant son poids sans pensée directe de son esprit, pourtant quelque chose – un sens indéfinissable de quelque chose de mal – fit se contracter et s'affaiblir ses muscles. Devant lui, le cadavre se brouilla, ses contours nets devenant troubles alors que sa tête tournait. Ça passa en une question de secondes, le laissant cligner des yeux de confusion avec le poids chaud de la main de quelqu'un sur son coude.

"Ça va ?" La question de John était abrupte; affûté par la bataille, et Sherlock frissonna sous le fardeau de ce regard pénétrant. "Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?"

La seule réponse de Sherlock fut un faible reniflement, et il se faufila hors de la prise de John alors qu'il ajustait son manteau et qu'il enlevait le latex collant de sa main gauche. "Je vais bien," répondit-il sèchement, en se reculant du corps et se libérant de la prise fétide de l'espace aérien de la ruelle étroite. "L'adresse est dans le téléphone." Il le passa à Lestrade.

Lestrade hocha la tête, son regard tombant avec pitié sur la femme une fois de plus avant qu'il ne fasse un geste vers Anderson et son équipe. "Commencez la procédure. Nous allons examiner l'appartement et voir ce que nous pouvons trouver." Il leva une main, son expression sombre alors que Sherlock marchait presque dans l'éventail chaud de sa paume. "Je vous enverrai un texto si nous avons encore besoin de vous."

"Une perte de temps," dit Sherlock d'un ton sec, se renfrognant alors qu'un autre frisson se frayait un chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La journée s'éteignait, entraînée par la prise sombre de l'hiver, et l'air froid et humide semblait s'infiltrer par les bords de son manteau et faire des nids près de sa peau. "John et moi vous y retrouverons."

Il évita la masse de Lestrade avant qu'il ne puisse protester, se dirigeant vers la rue principale. Il savait sans regarder que John le suivrait, sans doute avec un regard d'excuse et un sourire. Il semblait avoir fait sa mission dans la vie d'aplanir les poils hérissés que Sherlock laissait où qu'il aille. Il ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi John se dérangeait. Les opinions des autres n'avait aucune influence sur sa vie, ça ne faisait aucune différence sur le Travail, après tout...

Un autre frisson traversa son corps, réveillant une cacophonie gémissante de douleurs dans son sillage. Ses genoux semblaient fait de béton qui s'écroulait, et les muscles dans ses cuisses tremblaient sous l'effort de chaque pas. Peut-être que John avait raison après tout. Le dernier repas avait été il y avait longtemps. Dès que l'affaire le permettrait, il mangerait quelque chose : un geste symbolique pour le corps qui transportait la lueur de son esprit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez, prenant un moment pour apprécier l'odeur de Londres – _gaz d'échappement de voitures, diesel et sans plomb, la menace toujours présente de la pluie, la décomposition et la légère fragrance liquide de la Tamise_ – avant de lever la main pour héler un taxi qui passait. Le taxi londonien ralentit au trottoir, un volume noir familier, et Sherlock réprima un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il se glissait dans le berceau inconfortable du siège.

"Admiral Walk," donna-t-il comme instruction au chauffeur, regardant l'essaim de perles et autre assortiment se balancer du rétroviseur alors que le véhicule entrait dans le trafic. C'était vaguement hypnotique, un métronome involontaire au roulis élégant du taxi, et Sherlock se retrouva à le fixer d'un air absent à travers le voile éraflé de la cloison.

"Tu ne vas pas bien."

Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'ils brûlaient le long des plis de ses paupières alors qu'il les ouvrait de nouveau en les traînant. Bien sûr, John choisirait ce moment-là pour être observateur. Peut-être qu'il était naturellement plus attentif aux détails des vivants, plutôt que des morts. Il était docteur, après tout, un détective du malaise biologique du peuple, et un qui semblait sensible d'une manière exaspérante aux douces fluctuations à la fois de l'humeur et de la santé de Sherlock.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux. Il n'avait pas été malade durant l'année où John l'avait connu, en tout cas, rien qui ne soit auto-infligé. Blessé, oui, et légèrement empoisonné par une expérience prenant une tournure inattendue, mais rien de plus sérieux. John n'avait même pas été sollicité pour utiliser le kit d'overdose de qualité hospitalière que Sherlock savait qu'il avait rassemblé après la soit-disant descente de drogues de Lestrade. Il n'y en avait simplement eu aucun besoin. Même durant ses crises les plus profondes d'ennui, Sherlock n'était pas retourné à sa substance récréative préférée. Pourtant là se trouvait John, sans doute voyant bien plus dans la trahison persistante du corps de Sherlock que lui-même n'était disposé à en afficher.

"Tu es toujours pale, Sherlock," signala John, "mais maintenant tu es presque gris. Plus évidente est la manière dont tu bouges – raide et sensible – comme si c'était toi qui avait une jambe douteuse." Un léger sourire s'incurva sur la bouche de John, moqueur à la mention de sa claudication psychosomatique, partie depuis longtemps à ce moment-là à moins qu'il ne soit émotionnellement épuisé.

Sherlock essaya de le lui rendre, mais son visage semblait rigide et anormal, ses muscles ne répondant pas, donc il interrompit la tentative avant de lui donner une chance. Il referma les yeux, exaspéré par la douleur basse et crissante qui avait commencé à palpiter à ses tempes. Probablement causée par la fluorescence nauséeuse et cireuse de la lumière intérieure du taxi, pensa-t-il.

L'effleurement frais des doigts de John sur son front le fit reculer, se cognant presque la tête contre la fenêtre alors que l'instinct faisait entrer brusquement des muscles endoloris en action. La main de John hésita, toujours levée, et Sherlock vit le moment où la décision fut prise d'avancer, plutôt que de battre en retraite. Les lèvres minces de John se serrèrent davantage, ses épaules se tendant légèrement alors qu'il répétait le geste, sachant très bien que Sherlock n'avait nulle part où aller. Il était efficacement cloué dans le coin, incapable d'éviter le léger examen.

C'était le plus simple des contacts, banal dans son innocence, mais Sherlock se retrouva quand même à regarder fixement, ses yeux lançant un regard furtif sur le visage de John dans une quête affamée pour des indices. Les émotions n'avaient jamais été son domaine, mais des mois de familiarité avaient rendu les expressions de John moins opaques que la plupart, et il connaissait bien trop l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire des lignes autour des yeux de John.

"Peut-être que j'ai ramené quelque chose du cabinet," songea-t-il doucement, se rapprochant le long du siège et pressant sa paume sur le front de Sherlock. "Il y en a plein qui se promènent. Période de grippes et tout ça."

"Non." Le mot claqua dans l'air entre eux, et John souleva un sourcil sceptique. "Je ne suis pas malade, John. Je n'en ai pas le temps."

"Laisse-moi deviner, pas pendant que tu es sur une affaire. Comme manger et dormir." John soupira, retira sa main vers la périphérie plus sûre et moins intime du poignet de Sherlock. Il ne demanda pas la permission. Il pensait probablement que c'était inutile dans la recherche d'un diagnostique, pourtant Sherlock réalisa faiblement qu'il ne lui refuserait jamais de toute façon. "Tomber malade n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler, tu sais."

"Le pouvoir de l'esprit; il y a eu plusieurs études..." La voix de Sherlock s'affaiblit lorsque John leva les yeux vers lui sous un froncement de sourcils, les lignes encadrant ses lèvres s'approfondissant sous le doute. Clairement ce n'était pas le moment pour plus d'éclaircissements.

"Je ne peux pas dire si tu as de la fièvre ou non, pas quand tu es resté dans le froid pendant plus d'une heure, mais nous devrions rentrer à Baker Street."

"Non !" Sherlock saisit le poignet de John, retirant sa main de là où des doigts frais et secs pressaient contre son pouls radial. "Ma santé est satisfaisante pour examiner l'appartement. Ça pourrait signifier la différence entre un meurtrier dans une cellule ou se promenant dans les rues."

C'était un bon argument, un qu'il brandissait devant lui comme une carotte sur un bâton parfois. Cela échouait rarement par se solder par un abandon final. Peu de personnes normales pouvaient permettre à l'équilibre de leur code moral de pencher en faveur de garder le lit par rapport à la capture d'un dangereux criminel, mais il semblait que peut-être cette fois John avait trouvé son point critique.

"Lestrade n'est pas idiot, Sherlock, quoi que tu puisses penser. Il est plus que capable de fouiller l'appartement lui-même. Il nous enverra un texto s'il trouve quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. De plus, tu as dit toi-même avant même que nous quittions Baker Street que l'affaire était sans intérêt."

"Elle l'est." Il soupira, souhaitant qu'il y ait un panthéon d'immoralité plus intrigant disponible pour lui. Nombre de criminels de Londres semblaient manquer terriblement de créativité depuis que Moriarty se terrait. "Pas de chambre close, pas de tueur en série... pas de nuance unique pour capturer mon intérêt. Une affaire telle un livre ouvert. Lestrade m'a seulement demandé parce que sa charge de travail a atteint un pic intolérable. Il a besoin d'affaires résolues rapidement et sans finesse." Il sourit. "Cela correspond au meurtre, en fait."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu si désireux de voir son appartement ?" défia John, s'enfonçant dans son siège et croisant les bras, son menton levé en défi pugnace. "Tu veux t'assurer que tu as raison ?"

"Je sais que j'ai raison," répondit-il, courbant les épaules et essayant de ne pas trembler. Le chauffage du taxi faisait un travail parfaitement correct pour transformer l'air en velours chaud autour d'eux, mais ça ne ferait que refermer le piège d'acier de l'hiver d'autant plus fort autour d'eux quand ils atteindraient leur destination. "Je vis dans l'espoir éternel que peut-être il y a quelque chose de plus intéressant à découvrir qu'un cadavre dans une ruelle; quelque chose qui élèvera ce crime du banal et lui permettra de monter dans le royaume de l'intrigant."

Il entendit le son réprimé du soupir de John. Pas celui qu'il faisait quand il essayait de ne pas sourire, mais l'autre : la contrariété. Le timbre était plus faible, et il y avait une minuscule intonation vers le bas. Sherlock avait entendu ce son fréquemment durant le dernier mois depuis la confrontation avec Moriarty à la piscine. John devenait de plus en plus frustré avec les humeurs sombres de l'ennui et le comportement imprudent qu'elles inspiraient souvent. Il se lassait de la manière dont l'esprit de Sherlock se tournait vers l'intérieur, destructeur et mordant, quand il n'y avait rien d'autre pour occuper la tempête d'intellect et de déduction.

C'était la vraie raison pour laquelle Sherlock voulait voir l'appartement, pas parce l'affaire avait un quelconque réel intérêt, mais simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Retourner à Baker Street serait la même chose que sombrer à nouveau dans ces ombres oppressantes – permettant à la concentration de son esprit de se disperser, tranchant et douloureux envers toutes les cibles sans méfiance de sa frustration : Mme Hudson, John, des étrangers prétendument innocents et, bien sûr, lui-même.

Non, une affaire – _n'importe quelle_ affaire – était mieux que ça. Son esprit avait besoin de nourriture, d'exercice, de défi, ou il commençait à marcher dans les avenues crépusculaires de "un peu pas bien". S'il ne pouvait pas déduire l'écoulement du sang et le mystère de particulaires alors il se retrouvait piégé dans une boucle de connaissance dénuée de sens s'écoulant toujours vers l'intérieur – le schéma des feux de signalisation, la vie du facteur, les secrets intimes de tous ceux autour de lui – tout prenant de la place sur le disque dur de son esprit et pesant sur lui dans la mer de la non-pertinence.

Il valait mieux éplucher le banal que le Yard pouvait offrir que de se soumettre encore à ça. Avant John, il ne serait pas gêné – il aurait survécu à la tempête du mieux qu'il pouvait par n'importe quel moyen nécessaire et garder ses critères élevés d'intrigue – mais maintenant il se retrouvait étrangement peu disposé à laisser John être témoin des vraies profondeurs dans lesquelles il pouvait sombrer. Après tout, il y avait toutes les chances que ce soit assez pour finalement briser la force de John et le faire partir.

Non, ce serait intolérable.

Le taxi s'arrêta au bord du trottoir, interrompant ses pensées, et il contraignit ses membres à l'activité. John fut laissé à payer le conducteur alors que Sherlock se faufilait hors de son siège et trottait le long des marches vers l'immeuble immaculé. C'était cher, mais pas assez bien pour garder un portier dans le personnel. Clairement Mlle Lattimer avait la satisfaction d'un travail bien payé dans la City et le bénéfice de quelques investissements intelligents pour se permettre l'endroit, bien qu'il l'estimerait au-delà de portée de son salaire. Elle avait une autre source de liquide, bien que la pertinence de ce fait était sujette à discussion.

Un système à carte magnétique protégeait la porte, et il soupira d'irritation avant de regarder le système d'interphone sur la droite. Un appartement était parfaitement sans nom, et il eut un sourire suffisant alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton au-dessus, attendant qu'une voix grésille par l'interphone.

"Oui ?"

 _Fumeur dans la quarantaine, éducation dans une école privée, probablement haut placé dans le conseil des directeurs dans une des corporations sans nom jonchant les rues de Londres._ "Oh, génial !" dit Sherlock, permettant qu'un sourire et une touche d'essoufflement entrent dans sa voix. "Je viens juste pour voir l'appartement vide au troisième étage, mais le foutu agent immobilier est en retard. Pourriez-vous me laisser entrer pour que je puisse au moins regarder le bâtiment en attendant ?"

Près de lui, John roula des yeux, une expression qui ne fit rien pour cacher la grimace. Il détestait clairement quand Sherlock faisait semblant d'être normal, se glissant avec une aisance douloureuse sous une apparence comme celle-ci. Malheureusement, de telles choses étaient souvent plus simples que de dire la vérité. Ça ne devrait pas marcher, les mensonges et la tromperie, les gens devraient poser plus de questions, avancer plus de mises en doute, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ils ne le faisaient jamais. Des étrangers étaient bien trop contents de prendre ce qu'ils sentaient être la vérité et tant pis pour les conséquences. Ils voulaient voir le _bon_ chez les gens. Comme si la position par défaut de l'humanité n'était pas naturellement un genre pas très net de méchanceté, mais quelque chose de plus louable.

"Bien sûr," répondit la voix rocailleuse. "J'espère qu'il vous plaira. La satané endroit est vide depuis des mois." Un instant plus tard la LED sur la porte devint verte, permettant à Sherlock de faire irruption dans le vestibule avec John sur ses talons.

"Pas de voisin à l'étage du dessous," marmonna Sherlock alors qu'il se rendait à l'ascenseur.

"Personne pour entendre des bruits nocturnes," conclut John. "Peut-être que les gens d'un côté ou de l'autre de chez elle auront entendu quelque chose ?"

Sherlock secouait déjà la tête, assimilant le numéro de série de l'ascenseur avec un petit mouvement rapide des yeux. "Des appartements dans le Centre Londres de Première Qualité construits pour la joie des drones dans le district financier en 2007 à l'apogée du marché immobilier. Les appartements sont larges et spacieux, pour mieux confirmer l'étiquette de prix exorbitante. Elle avait un voisin de l'autre côté du couloir qui n'est pas chez lui depuis plus d'une semaine."

"Comment...?"

"Les boîtes aux lettres dans le hall. Mlle Lattimer occupe la suite numéro huit. La boîte du numéro sept n'a pas été vidée depuis un moment."

John émit un faible souffle de rire, et Sherlock eut un sourire satisfait, en entendant le tacite "Incroyable !". John le disait moins tout haut ces temps-ci, peut-être parce qu'il avait peur que Sherlock le sermonne sur la répétition inutile, mais le sentiment était encore détectable. Les épaules de John, tendues depuis la sortie du taxi, s'étaient détendues, et ses yeux bleu sombre s'adoucirent alors qu'il disait, "Si tu as attrapé quelque chose, ça ne te ralentit pas beaucoup."

"Comme je l'ai dit, le pouvoir de l'esprit."

L'expression suffisante sur le visage de John était entièrement trop nette – trop entendue – au goût de Sherlock, et il souleva un sourcil interrogateur alors John se penchait en arrière. "Donc tu admets que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte," répondit Sherlock avec un reniflement alors que le carillon monotone des portes de l'ascenseur annonçait leur arrivée à l'étage pertinent. Il sortit vivement, impatient d'échapper à l'attention déconcertante du regard de John alors qu'il marchait sur le sol d'un couloir bien éclairé. De larges fenêtres donnaient une vue de l'affairement de Londres au dehors, pas suffisamment haut pour se permettre une vue sur les toits, mais plutôt sur le panorama plus claustrophobe de la rue en bas.

La porte du numéro sept était fermée solidement sur leur droite, et l'espace intermédiaire du sol en marbre blanc était vierge d'empreintes de pas révélatrices. Pourtant ce fut l'odeur qui attira l'attention de Sherlock : astringente et aiguë. "De l'eau de Javel. Quelqu'un a nettoyé."

"La porte n'est pas fermée," murmura John, bougeant sa tête d'un coup sec vers le numéro huit, et Sherlock suivit son geste. Sans surprise, le loquet était sorti trop tôt, empêchant le mécanisme de verrouillage de glisser à sa place dans la cavité. Tout aussi bien, parce que ses crochets seraient inutiles contre le système de cartes magnétiques en place. 

Silencieusement, il se rapprocha, glissant ses mains dans des gants en cuir alors qu'il évitait avec soin la poignée; ça ne lui rendrait pas service avec la police londonienne s'il étalait toute empreinte disponible. Ouvrant la porte en faisant levier sur quelques centimètres, il scruta l'intérieur, assimilant l'obscurité qui était tombée au coucher du soleil. Il n'y avait aucun signe évident de mouvement, ni de sons venant de l'intérieur. Qui qu'ait été là avant, pas plus d'il y avait quelques heures à en juger par l'odeur de l'eau de javel, s'était clairement déjà envolé.

Le doux vrombissement de l'ascenseur fit faire une pause à Sherlock, soulevant un sourcil de surprise alors que John se pressait contre le mur près de l'ascenseur. Sa main était sur la forme grossière du Browning dans sa poche. C'était rare que le pistolet soit laissé à Baker Street ces temps-ci, le risque d'être attrapé avec était moins important que la probabilité de devoir tirer sur quelqu'un. C'était réconfortant de voir John comme ça, son comportement se déformant pour révéler une facette différente de sa personnalité : pas juste colocataire, docteur, ami – mais soldat et protecteur.

Seulement quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'écartèrent pour révéler Lestrade et Donovan se détendirent-ils tous les deux, la main de John retombant à ses côtés alors que ses traits irradiaient une innocence modeste.

"Qu'est-ce que le taré fait là ?" demanda Donovan, manquant d'originalité comme toujours.

Sherlock remarqua le faible serrement de la mâchoire de Lestrade. Les moqueries du sergent passaient souvent avec tout juste une réprimande. Cette fois était très légèrement différente. "Il a découvert où la victime vivait, quelque chose que ni vous ni Anderson n'avez pu obtenir." Il se retourna vers Sherlock avec un froncement de sourcils. "Si vous êtes déjà entré là-dedans..." 

"La scène est en l'état, et la porte n'était pas verrouillée quand nous sommes arrivés. Sans doute laissée ouverte par quiconque a jugé nécessaire de balayer tout le sol à l'eau de javel." Sherlock agita une main autour de lui. "Quelqu'un a essayé de couvrir ses traces."

"Qui a dû regarder trop d'épisodes des Experts," marmonna Lestrade, en reniflant avant d'approcher de l'embrasure de la porte, ignorant l'expression perplexe de Sherlock.

"Télé," y répondit John, souriant à la grimace d'incrédulité de Sherlock. "Il s'avère que ce n'est pas entièrement inutile après tout."

"Sans intérêt." Sherlock regarda Lestrade et Donovan entrer dans la suite, marchant prudemment le long des bords de la pièce plutôt que de marcher à grands pas au milieu. Clairement ils faisaient un effort pour épargner les preuves pour les efforts incompétents de Anderson, bien que Sherlock aurait pu leur dire qu'ils perdaient leur temps. Le velours du tapis était peigné, l'aspirateur récemment passé, et la puanteur de l'eau de javel ne faisait que s'intensifier alors qu'ils quittaient la petite entrée et entraient dans les pièces sans cloisons au-delà.

Sherlock plissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils à la disparité. Le corps avait été jeté dans une ruelle, ni particulièrement bien caché ni nettoyé, bien que des efforts maladroits aient été faits. Pourtant l'appartement était immaculé. Les quelques objets à valeur sentimentale étaient disposés avec soin, pourtant il n'y avait pas de poussière autour – rendant impossible de dire s'ils avaient été dérangés. Le tapis était sans défaut – pas de trace d'empreintes, pas même de tache de café ou de vin, et la chambre était étrangement similaire.

Il aurait dû y avoir du sang partout. Une carotide tranchée donnait lieu à une projection artérielle, pourtant le lit était fait avec du linge blanc, complètement propre, et les murs étaient sans tache. Sans la fragrance chimique de l'eau de javel, Sherlock pourrait presque croire qu'il s'était trompé. Non, quelqu'un avait détaillé cet appartement, essuyant méticuleusement les preuves.

"Intéressant," murmura-t-il, un frisson de curiosité se propageant dans son esprit. "Il y avait un complice. Soit il ou elle était chargé de se débarrasser du corps, ou de nettoyer la pièce." Il écarta les doigts vers l'extérieur, les pointant vers le sol pour insister. "Quiconque a rangé cet appartement était attentif aux détails et minutieux – impartial. Celui ou celle qui s'est occupé du corps était maladroit et effrayé."

"Vous êtes sûr qu'elle a été tuée ici ?" demanda Lestrade, les sourcils levés. "Si vous avez tort, vous pourriez nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps et simplement l'admettre."

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant, et pointa muettement un doigt vers le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, facilement raté, mais quelques taches sombres persistaient sur la peinture blanche près de l'applique luminaire. "Le pic de la projection artérielle sur la première coupure," murmura-t-il. "Je n'ai pas tort. C'est votre scène de meurtre. Faites vérifier le châlit à Anderson, s'il en est capable. La peinture noire pourrait cacher d'autres taches. Clairement on s'est débarrassé de sa literie, mais il y aura des emplacements vides dans l'armoire, et –"

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, étouffée par un élancement vif et soudain à travers sa tête. Il pouvait sentir les poils sur ses bras être incités à se redresser par un autre frisson, et cette fois il n'y eut aucun soulagement. Ça ne passa pas comme une vague, mais à la place s'attarda, faisant tressaillir et se contracter les muscles. L'envie de se reposer fut abrupte et passionnée – détestable alors qu'elle transperçait sa concentration et éparpillait ses déductions au vent, le laissant tâtonner désespérément pour ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire.

"Et –?" invita Donovan, ses lèvres tremblant autour d'un sourire de dédain.

"Trouvez l'amant et vous trouverez vos réponses. A moins que cette simple tâche ne vous dépasse ?" sortit Sherlock d'un ton mordant, essayant de cacher le déraillement abrupt du fil de sa pensée. Peut-être que John avait raison après tout : Baker Street appelait.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce principale avec autant de dignité qu'il put en rassembler, essayant de ne pas s'affaler manifestement contre le mur alors qu'il repérait John qui passait soigneusement en revue le peu de photos décorant l'endroit. La pièce était comme une coquille vide : une maison plutôt qu'un foyer, mais bien que cette pensée le travaillait au bord de son esprit, Sherlock ne pouvait rien en faire.

Détestable. _Détestable !_ Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Comment son esprit pouvait-il être tiré vers le bas avec autant de facilité : une victime des caprices de sa chaire insignifiante ? Cela lui donnait envie de se griffer pour écarter en l'arrachant le voile étouffant de faiblesse qui l'avait saisi si rapidement dans son étreinte, mais il découvrit qu'il avait à peine la force de soulever les bras. Quand il appela le nom de John cela ne fit qu'empirer, comme si le simple exercice de pousser de l'air au-delà de ses cordes vocales était une tâche herculéenne.

"John ?"

Il leva la tête au faible appel, le brouillard distant de réflexion dans ses yeux se dissipant en un regard attentif de sympathie que Sherlock trouva à la fois misérable et gratifiant. Clairement il avait maintenant l'air aussi mal qu'il se sentait, et l'attention de John était absolue. Il intégra tout d'un œil exercé, se déplaça avec une prompte efficacité aux côtés de Sherlock avant de secouer la tête.

"Bougre d'idiot." L'affection s'infiltra dans sa voix, chaude et réconfortante, comme si Sherlock avait fait quelque chose de stupide mais pas du tout inattendu. "Allons, on te ramène à la maison."

Et, pour une fois, Sherlock était heureux de se livrer à l'aide d'un autre, faible et confiant alors que John l'emmenait.


	2. Chapitre 2

John soupira, jeta un coup d’œil de l'autre côté du taxi alors que le voyage se passait en silence. Ce n'était pas la paix confortable à laquelle il était habitué, celle qui venait quand Sherlock était perdu dans ses déductions privées. Ce calme était bien plus menaçant, et il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'homme blême appuyé contre la fenêtre à l'autre bout du siège arrière. C'était comme si, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sherlock s'était simplement éteint. Il était encore conscient, fixant toujours les rues tournoyantes au-delà de la fenêtre de ses yeux mi-clos, mais sa concentration semblait s'être éclipsée, laissant John avec un nœud serré d'inquiétude dans les tripes.

C'était probablement la grippe : début soudain, brusque malaise, douleur à la tête, et maintenant les drapeaux jumeaux vifs de la fièvre brûlant sur la crête des pommettes de Sherlock racontaient tous cette histoire, mais le diagnostique simple le rendait simplement plus tendu. Si le con têtu était rentré à Baker Street la première fois qu'il l'avait suggéré, alors il pourrait déjà être au lit à prendre le repos dont il avait besoin pour récupérer. A la place il avait fait traîner l'inévitable. Pire, John n'était pas sûr que Sherlock coopérerait et dormirait sur demande une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés, même si son corps avait exprimé clairement ses exigences.

"Vous y voilà," héla le chauffeur de taxi, acceptant avec gratitude le liquide de John, comptant rapidement les billets et pièces alors que Sherlock faisait l'effort de quitter le taxi par ses propres moyens. Le temps que John contourne la voiture jusqu'au trottoir, il vit que son ami chancelait légèrement sur le trottoir, cireux dans la lueur des lampes de la rue.

"Allez, viens," exhorta John doucement, en tendant les deux bras pour attraper Sherlock au cas où il tomberait alors qu'il vacillait vers la porte de Baker Street. Ils devaient avoir l'air ridicules, et avant qu'ils n'aient fait plus de quelques pas, il poussa un soupir et saisit le bras de Sherlock, l'enroulant autour de son épaule et enserrant l'autre autour de cette taille étroite.

Il pouvait sentir Sherlock trembler à travers la masse du manteau : un frisson sporadique et jusqu'aux os qui en disait long. C'était assez pour lui faire se demander s'ils pourraient arriver jusqu'en haut des escaliers vers le 221B. Sherlock pouvait à peine gérer le trottoir plat, et les dix-sept marches jusqu'à leur porte seraient comme l'Everest dans son état actuel.

"Ça va aller," murmura Sherlock, son baryton profond grondant et un murmure de souffle chatouillant l'oreille de John d'une manière qui fit frissonner une étincelle le long de sa colonne vertébrale, malgré la situation. Elle fut écrasée avec une aisance travaillée et impitoyable, et il survola des yeux vif-argent ternes, détestant la brume qui couvrait ce regard normalement astucieux.

"Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas en juger ?" suggéra John, essayant de se concentrer sur mettre la clé dans la serrure. Il avait encore oublié ses gants, et ses doigts semblaient être en ouate, maladroits et inutiles. Le poids de Sherlock appuyé contre son côté, pressé contre lui depuis l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche, n'aidait pas non plus mais finalement il réussit à ouvrir la porte. Ils franchirent le seuil en titubant ensemble, laissant à l'extérieur le tranchant du vent qui essayait de les suivre chez eux et les laissa tous deux haletant dans le hall à la place.

"Prêt ? Plus très loin et ensuite tu pourras t'allonger."

Il n'y eut pas de discussion – pas de répartie cynique et sarcastique – et John retroussa les lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui manquerait que Sherlock soit cette personne normale et arrogante, mais cette obéissance impuissante était plus inquiétante que lorsqu'il tirait des balles dans le mur.

Chaque pas était lent et placé minutieusement, comme si Sherlock ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes pour ne pas le trahir et les lancer tous deux vers le sol impitoyable au bas des escaliers. Ils avancèrent par centimètres, et quand John éleva sa main sur le torse de Sherlock pour le stabiliser, il put sentir le tambourinage trop fort de son cœur. Sherlock n'avait pas l'énergie pour ça, et l'esprit de John retraça rapidement diverses heures de repas, essayant désespérément de se rappeler quand Sherlock avait mangé pour la dernière fois.

"Petit-déjeuner," fournit Sherlock comme s'il avait cueilli la pensée tout droit dans l'esprit de John. "J'ai pris du pain grillé."

"Une tranche," lui rappela John. "Une stupide petite tranche, Sherlock, et c'était il y a presque douze heures. Comment es-tu censé résister à ce que tu as sans aucun combustible ?" Une nouvelle inquiétude s'établit dans le creux de l'estomac de John. La nourriture de Sherlock était aléatoire au mieux. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de comment l'homme réussissait à vivre du strict nécessaire qu'il consommait, mais maintenant son corps avait un besoin sérieux d'énergie, et il attaquerait le muscle pour l'obtenir. La grippe pouvait tuer l'appétit pendant des semaines, et Sherlock n'avait pas le gras en trop pour continuer à faire fonctionner son corps sur une nourriture minimale pendant aussi longtemps.

Avec un juron silencieux, John écarta cette pensée. Il s'occuperait d'une chose à la fois. D'abord, il devait mettre Sherlock à l'horizontale et confortable. Il pouvait déterminer comment faciliter le passage de son rétablissement une fois qu'il n'aurait pas les deux bras plein d'un détective consultant long, mince et clairement souffrant.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la porte de l'appartement et John se fraya un passage à l'intérieur, hésitant sur où mettre Sherlock. Il serait plus confortable au lit, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un œil à la chambre de Sherlock des livres, des journaux et d'autres choses qu'il ne voulait pas regarder de trop près, s'empilaient sur le matelas. John serait heureux d'abandonner son propre lit, mais cela signifierait déplacer Sherlock sur une autre série de marches. Il n'était pas sûr que l'un ou l'autre ait la force pour ça, et de plus, ce serait mieux de l'avoir dans l'appartement principal pour que John puisse garder un œil sur lui.

"Ce sera le sofa donc," dit-il, guidant Sherlock vers le meuble trapu. Il passait assez de temps à paresser dessus de toute façon – il le percevait probablement plus comme un lit que n'importe quoi d'autre. "Tu descends."

Il s'effondra comme une marionnette aux fils coupés, abandonnant son poids entier au sofa en un tas misérable. Il ne s'allongea pas, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de coordination pour se placer lui-même confortablement sur le canapé. Aucun mouvement ne fut fait pour retirer l'écharpe ou les gants en cuir couvrant ses mains, et alors que John le regardait, Sherlock enroula son manteau un peu plus serré autour de lui, ses paupières tombant d'un air menaçant sur des yeux vitreux.

"D'accord." John soupira, regardant autour de lui pendant un moment alors qu'il commençait à formuler une sorte de plan. "Je reviens tout de suite. Ne t'endors pas."

Il se pressa jusqu'à sa chambre, ses pieds martelant le long des marches qui craquaient avant d'écarter la porte de l'épaule puis de saisir son oreiller, sa couette et le sac qu'il maintenait approvisionné en fournitures médicales de base. Sherlock pouvait avoir la literie de John pour l'instant. Il essaierait de délivrer celle de Sherlock plus tard une fois que le détective serait confortable et moins susceptible de se plaindre du fait que John ait nettoyé sa chambre.

Portant tout en un paquet peu pratique, il força son chemin jusqu'au bas des marches, le laissant sans ménagement sur le sol avant de se diriger vers le territoire plus étranger de la chambre de Sherlock. Il n'avait jamais franchi le seuil avant, voyant seulement des choses à travers la porte ouverte, mais maintenant il ignora le fouillis de vieux dossiers de police, diverses choses dans des récipients en verre et piles penchées de livres et il marcha vers l'armoire et la commode voisine.

Il hésita, essayant de concentrer sur le fait qu'il était un ami – un _docteur_ – alors qu'il fouillait dans les affaires de Sherlock pour trouver un t-shirt, mais ses mains s'attardèrent sur la soie et le coton de haut compte pendant légèrement plus longtemps que nécessaire avant qu'il ne trouve finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Essayant d'ignorer le bref éclat de culpabilité à l'intrusion dans la vie privée de Sherlock, John battit en retraite, prit un verre d'eau et une tranche de pain dans la cuisine avant de se tourner pour faire face à la tâche de s'occuper de l'homme lui-même.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé, mais les frissons s'étaient intensifiés en une vibration visible, et la couleur malsaine de son visage avait empiré. John grimaça de pitié, poussa sa collecte d'affaires vers le canapé avant de s'accroupir devant Sherlock et de tendre le bras pour toucher du doigt un genou anguleux.

"Hé, allons. Nous devons nous occuper de toi."

La réponse de Sherlock fut un clignement d’œil vague et lent. Son expression était légèrement perplexe, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce dont parlait John, et il fronça les sourcils de contrariété, resserrant ses bras sur son torse alors que John essayait de libérer une des mains de Sherlock en tirant. "Laisse-moi dormir," marmonna-t-il finalement. "Tu dis toujours que je n'en ai pas assez."

"Tu pourras te reposer dans une minute, Sherlock. Dis-moi ce qui fait mal."

Il fronça le nez, une fraction son ancien tempérament transparaissant. Sherlock avait un dégoût marqué du fait d'admettre une faiblesse physique de n'importe quelle sorte, mais cette fois il n'avait pas le choix. "Mon dos, mes articulations. Tout est lourd." Il fit une pause, ensuite ajouta, "Ma tête, ma gorge. Je suis fatigué."

"Je sais. Viens là." John plongea la main dans le sac de fournitures médicales, en sortit un thermomètre tympanique et en gaina le bec. Sherlock tressaillit à l'intrusion, faisant une moue d'inconfort alors que l'appareil bipait son verdict, clignotant entre centigrade et Fahrenheit. "Trente-neuf," murmura John pour lui-même, regardant l'affichage monter d'un autre autre dixième de degré. "Et qui monte. Enlève ton écharpe."

A n'importe quel autre moment, la manière dont Sherlock se cramponna à la bande de tissu autour de sa gorge aurait été drôle. Il avait l'air parfaitement irritable, et plus jeune d'au moins une décennie que son âge véritable. Malgré tout, John sourit, défit rapidement ces doigts maladroits et gantés et enleva la laine pour révéler la colonne longue et pâle de la nuque de Sherlock.

"Peux-tu baisser le menton sur ton torse pour moi ?" Le roulement d'yeux de Sherlock n'aurait pas dû être un signe réconfortant, mais cela montrait qu'il avait conscience de savoir que John vérifiait les signes précoces de méningite, juste au cas où. La lampe stylo passée devant ses yeux fut accueillie avec le même dégoût, mais il n'écarta pas sa tête brusquement, et John fit un rapide hochement de tête de satisfaction.

"Mange ça, et prends ça avec l'eau," dit-il, sortant deux paracétamol de la plaquette et les mettant sur l'assiette près du simple pain. "Peu m'importe si tu n'as pas faim. Tu en as besoin, ne serait-ce que pour métaboliser les médicaments efficacement. Et non, avant que tu ne le demandes, je n'ai rien de plus fort."

Sherlock lui lança un regard sombre mais fit comme demandé, grignotant sans enthousiasme le pain alors que John retirait les oreillers de l'arrière du sofa, donnant à Sherlock plus d'espace sur le canapé avant d'arranger l'oreiller et la couette et de tourner son attention vers le feu. Les médicaments aideraient à garder la fièvre de Sherlock sous contrôle, mais ils ne feraient probablement pas grand-chose pour atténuer l'illusion de froid, et John savait que le confort et la chaleur étaient une haute priorité.

Il tripota les allume-feus et les allumettes, soupirant en réalisant que ce point de la maladie serait probablement le plus facile à gérer. Sherlock serait à la merci du virus et moins sujet aux plaintes. Si John était très chanceux, il ne ferait rien d'autre que dormir. Non, une des incertitudes les plus profondes était comment Sherlock serait quand il récupérerait, toujours trahi par la faiblesse de son corps mais tranchant comme une lame dans son esprit.

Eh bien, il devrait le supporter du mieux qu'il pourrait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était complètement inexpérimenté avec les abîmes de l'ennui de Sherlock.

Se retournant vers le sofa, il fit un léger sourire à la vue qui l'attendait. Sherlock s'était permis de s'allonger, se renversant simplement à quatre-vingt-dix degrés jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit amortie sur la douceur duveteuse de l'oreiller et de la couette, mais ses pieds chaussés restaient sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés, et son souffle s'approfondissait à chaque instant qui passait. Son corps avait donné l'ordre de dormir, et la désobéissance n'était clairement pas une option.

John se gratta la tête, jetant un coup d’œil au t-shirt qu'il avait traîné de la chambre de Sherlock et ensuite de retour vers l'homme, toujours enroulé dans son manteau, son costume griffé et sans doute une chemise chère. Il ne pouvait pas dormir comme ça. A défaut d'autre chose, John n'aimait pas la pensée de Sherlock revenant enfin à lui et râlant à propos de ses vêtements abîmés.

Cela signifiait qu'il devrait déshabiller Sherlock lui-même. Son estomac se serra en un nœud d'inconfort et de désir inévitable, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de secouer la tête. 

"Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça," se dit-il sévèrement, roulant des yeux à la voix intérieure qui ajouta, _"et ça ne le sera probablement jamais."_ Sherlock était marié à son travail, et John...?

John était sans espoir.

Il pensait qu'il avait ça sous contrôle. Il avait digéré le refus sans remords de Sherlock chez Angelo, vu l'impasse totale, et agit en conséquence. Sa suite de rendez-vous durant l'année passée en était assez la preuve, bien que peut-être que leur manque général de succès en dise plus long sur le centre de son désir qu'il n'aimerait l'admettre. Au final, dans une bataille entre la femme du moment et Sherlock, l'homme exaspérant gagnait toujours.

Donc il se retrouvait coincé ici, désirant silencieusement ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir et se détestant pour ça.

S'il était raisonnable, il serait parti. Il aurait tué ce désastre dans l’œuf et déménagé de Baker Street, mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à partir, quelque chose de froid et d'inconfortable serrait son cœur. Des souvenirs de sa vie après la guerre mais avant Sherlock tournaient dans son esprit, peints en monochrome et en souffrance. Main dans la main, murmurant à l'arrière de sa tête se trouvait la pensée de Sherlock-avant-John, comme si leur rencontre était le début d'une nouvelle ère pour eux deux.

S'il partait, est-ce que Sherlock continuerait sans lui, inchangé et inébranlable, ou retournerait-il vers les drogues et le désespoir ? Est-ce que ça compterait pour lui, ou continuerait-il simplement à avancer ? Une part de John craignait que tous les petits moments d'importance qu'il amassait comme un idiot passent inaperçus à l'esprit brillant de Sherlock, mais surtout il était conscient des changements qu'il avait vus en Sherlock depuis qu'il était devenu son colocataire. Cette carapace extérieure, celle construite d'intelligence et d'arrogance s'était subtilement adoucie, en tout cas en ce qui concernait John.

Ensuite il y avait ce qui était arrivé à la piscine...

Les épaules de John tombèrent au souvenir, le cocktail instable d'émotions résonnant dans son système. Il haïssait Moriarty de ton son être – le détestait d'avoir attiré l'intérêt de Sherlock et de le retenir avec une aisance aussi hideuse et fatale – mais une partie de lui était encore consciente de ce moment où il s'était avancé en portant la veste de Semtex, et combien l'expression de Sherlock avait été à nu. Il avait vu de la véritable émotion, incontestablement intense, comme si un masque que John n'était pas sûr que Sherlock portait vraiment avait été arraché.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'homme allongé sur le sofa, passant sur l'éventail sombre de ses cils et la ligne aiguë de ces pommettes. John avait pensé que c'était un tournant, que la chose incertaine autour de laquelle ils dansaient depuis des mois serait résolue, mais il aurait dû connaître Sherlock mieux que ça. Une fois que tout fut fini, le status quo revint, laissant John se sentir déséquilibré et pas à sa place, comme si ça n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

Et donc ils continuèrent, attendant que l'insaisissable Moriarty revienne troubler leur orbites une fois de plus.

Tordant ses lèvres en une grimace, John éloigna ses pensées. Très rarement, il voyait pourquoi Sherlock était si moqueur du sentiment. Si ça désarçonnait John, alors il pouvait seulement imaginer le désordre que de tels sentiments pourraient amener dans cet esprit soigneusement organisé. Ce ne serait pas quelque chose que Sherlock savourerait, c'était certain, mais John doutait que l'homme soit vraiment au-dessus de tout ça. Il le connaissait trop bien pour croire ça.

Se forçant à avancer, John se rapprocha du canapé et tendit une main hésitante vers l'épaule de Sherlock. Reprendre tous ces vieux espoirs et peurs ce soir était inutile. Sherlock avait besoin de lui, pour l'instant en tout cas, et John ne pouvait pas être celui qui le laisserait tomber.

"Hé, allons," murmura-t-il, donnant à Sherlock une secousse légèrement plus forte. "Tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça."

La seule réponse fut un grognement non verbal de souffrance. John se souvenait avoir eu la grippe, il y avait des années maintenant. Il se rappelait de la reddition misérable et absolue de son corps et combien chaque mouvement avait été un effort gargantuesque. Maintenant Sherlock était bloqué dans le même endroit, trop faible pour même s'occuper de la tâche de changer de vêtements.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, John le redressa à nouveau, les doigts bougeant rapidement le long des boutons qui retenaient le manteau de Sherlock autour de son corps et décollant la laine lourde et sombre. Le temps était suffisamment frais pour que Sherlock porte une veste de costume dessous, et John en vint rapidement à bout, ses paumes effleurant la ligne anguleuse des épaules de Sherlock alors qu'il encourageait les manches sur ces longs bras.

John était douloureusement conscient de la brûlure fiévreuse de la peau à travers le fin tissu de la chemise de Sherlock et du tambourinage rapide de ce pouls lourd dans le creux de sa mâchoire. Il ne cessait de devoir se rappeler qu'ils étaient le signe de la maladie – une fièvre – et pas du désir. Son esprit le savait, clair et logique, mais son corps s'emmêlaient les pinceaux : gorge sèche, lèvres desséchées et une chaude brûlure coupable sous sa peau qui refusait de s'estomper.

Ses doigts tombèrent sur les boutons de la chemise de Sherlock alors qu'il forçait son corps sous contrôle brutalement. Il était habitué à la nudité, peu importe combien elle était attirante. Ressentir autre chose que de la compassion à cet instant était au-delà d'inapproprié. Fin de l'histoire.

"John." Le murmure de Sherlock était rouillé, l'enrouement de sa voix dangereusement intime, et les yeux de John montèrent furtivement : un cerf attrapé dans les phares du regard plissé de Sherlock. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que Sherlock était encore réveillé, mais maintenant l'arc de ses lèvres était tordu en un sourire légèrement contrit : à moitié embarrassé de sa propre faiblesse, à moitié reconnaissant de la présence de John.

"Ça va faire jaser."

La touche de très faible humour fit renifler John de rire. Ses propres mots répétés de la piscine – la première allusion que Sherlock avait faite qu'il se rappelait même de ce moment d'adrénaline et de soulagement.

"C'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire," répondit-il doucement, savourant le souvenir partagé alors qu'il laissait tomber ses doigts sur les manchettes de Sherlock et les libéraient, ignorant le battement du pouls radial sous le bout de ses doigts alors qu'il enlevait la chemise et saisissait le t-shirt. "Peux-tu lever les bras ?"

Ça faisait mal, c'était évident. Peut-être que Sherlock ne se donnait pas la peine d'essayer de cacher son inconfort, mais il ne manqua pas la grimace alors qu'il tirait le poids de plomb de ses bras à peu près droit, faisant bouger les muscles élégants de son torse et de ses épaules alors même que sa peau tremblait.

John tira le coton sur lui rapidement, forçant le fil admiratif de ses pensées en une estimation plus médicale du poids actuel de Sherlock basé sur ce qu'il avait vu. Pas suffisamment lourd était la conclusion évidente, et il mit prudemment une main sur l'épaule gauche de Sherlock, le remettant avec précaution sur l'oreiller et il libéra la couette en tirant là où elle était piégée sous son corps.

"T'es toujours avec moi ?" demanda-t-il doucement, hochant la tête alors que Sherlock réussissait un hum d'acquiescement. "Bien. Plus très longtemps, ensuite je te laisserai te reposer."

Il vint rapidement à bout des lacets des chaussures de Sherlock, et les enleva. Il laissa les chaussettes en place. Elles avaient l'air ridiculement chères – John dépensait probablement au moins autant pour ses pulls – mais elles garderaient les orteils de Sherlock au chaud si ses pieds glissaient de sous le duvet. En dernier vint le pantalon du costume, et John se força à ne pas hésiter alors qu'il libérait la ceinture de Sherlock et défaisait la braguette, saisissant la taille pour l'enlever.

"Tu portes des sous-vêtements, n'est-ce pas ?" La question tomba de ses lèvres avant que son cerveau n'ait eu une chance de la rattraper, et il ignora la légère brûlure de l'embarras qu'il pouvait sentir aux bouts de ses oreilles. _Docteur,_ se rappela-t-il fermement. _Ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance._

Pourtant Sherlock ne sembla pas le remarquer, réussissant seulement un bref hochement de tête brusque alors qu'il soulevait ses hanches un petit peu – probablement tout ce dont il était capable – et John tira son pantalon, le long de longues jambes pales avant de l'enlever. Il saisit juste un aperçu de boxers noirs bien ajustés, en soie, connaissant Sherlock, avant qu'il ne retourne la couette et ne couvre tout à la vue.

Il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir, bloqua ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il regardait Sherlock remonter ses genoux, se pelotonnant dans le nid de fortune comme si c'était la chose la plus confortable du monde. John réussit tout juste à capter le "Merci." étouffé, à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais c'était suffisant.

C'était tout, venant de Sherlock.

"De rien," murmura John, reposant sa main brièvement sur les boucles abondantes de Sherlock avant de reculer. "Maintenant dors un peu. Je serai juste là."

Il n'y avait pas d'argument sur ce chapitre, et John vérifia l'heure sur sa montre, assemblant un programme de médication dans sa tête alors qu'il marchait vers la cuisine. Sherlock n'aurait pas faim; il avait à peine mangé plus de la moitié de la tranche de pain que John avait forcée, mais John avait besoin de nourriture. Il avait le sentiment que la semaine à venir serait pénible pour tout le monde. De plus, s'il attrapait la même chose, alors ils étaient tous deux foutus.

Bien sûr, même en tant que suppléant on lui avait fait la piqûre contre la grippe et il avait passé trois jours à se sentir léthargique et pas dans son assiette en conséquence, mais ces choses n'étaient pas infaillibles. Le virus mutait rapidement, et ce serait justement sa chance que Sherlock permette à quelque chose de nouveau et de dégoûtant d'évoluer : un autre genre inconscient d'expérience.

Sauvant des restes du frigo, il ignora consciencieusement le truc semblant clairement humain dans un récipient Tupperware sur le rayon du bas avant de se tourner vers le micro-onde. Pas de globes oculaires, d'entrailles ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'insalubre ne l'accueillit quand il ouvrit la porte, et il chauffa rapidement le Dongpo et le riz frit à une température volcanique avant de le laisser refroidir un peu sur le côté.

Il devrait ramener plus de nourriture, quelque chose de fade et doux sur le système, mais de préférence chargé de calories. Il savait qu'il serait chanceux de faire manger quoi que ce soit à Sherlock durant les prochains jours, et si la grippe allait dans son estomac, ce serait même encore plus long. Il devait exploiter chaque bouchée. Des boissons sportives aussi, seraient une bonne idée.

John jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre; trop tard pour sortir maintenant, et de plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sherlock seul comme ça. Première chose demain, il ferait le plein, même si ça signifiait vider les expériences de Sherlock du frigo pour faire de la place. Il ne se souciait pas des plaintes que cette conduite provoquerait. La santé de Sherlock avait la priorité sur la moisissure, la décomposition et le meurtre.

Saisissant une fourchette, il mangea les reste de chinois sans vraiment le remarquer passer ses lèvres. Il était trop occupé à faire une liste de courses, interrompant son écriture à quelques minutes d'intervalle pour jeter un coup d’œil vers la forme endormie de Sherlock.

Il ne remua pas alors que John faisait la vaisselle et essuyait les surfaces, jetant le vieux pain rassis et les fruits laissés à l'abandon depuis longtemps qu'il avait achetés sur un coup de tête. Il vérifia le four pour quoi que ce soit que Sherlock aurait laissé se décomposer dans un espace clos, et déplaça prudemment l'équipement de laboratoire de Sherlock vers un bout de la table avant de frotter l'autre.

Le frigo se vit offrir un nettoyage approfondi aussi, le docteur en lui tout aussi fasciné et dégoûté par certaines des choses qu'il trouva. Par le Christ, c'était un miracle qu'aucun d'eux ne soit mort d'une intoxication alimentaire, ou de quelque chose de pire. Certaines, si elles étaient à base de nourriture, furent faciles à jeter. Quoi que ce soit d'humain fut déplacé dans le tiroir du bas du congélateur. John ne se souciait pas si ça invalidait les résultats. Sherlock pourrait toujours flatter Molly pour davantage de doigts plus tard.

Enfin, il se tourna vers la chambre de Sherlock, un sac poubelle dans une main et une détermination sombre le remplissant à ras bord. Il ne toucherait à rien sauf ce qui reposait sur le lit, se promit-il. Ce n'était pas une expédition pour fouiller les profondeurs de l'espace personnel de Sherlock; ça concernait l'aspect pratique, rien d'autre.

Allumant la lumière, il inspecta le chaos pour la seconde fois ce soir-là et regarda le lit suspicieusement. En tout cas, il présumait que c'était le lit. C'était de la bonne forme, approximativement, mais le simple niveau d'affaires dessus rendait difficile d'en être certain. Un crâne de mouton souriait vers lui depuis l'oreiller, et il y avait des livres partout. De l'adhésif pour colis, quelque chose d'enroulé dans du plastique qui avait l'air infâme, et ce que John espérait être un cintre en métal plutôt que des électrodes fusionnées reposait aussi au sommet des montagnes de bric-à-brac.

"Dort-il jamais là-dedans ?" murmura John pour lui-même, en se grattant la tête avant de se mettre au travail. Les livres semblaient plutôt sans risque à toucher, bien que la feuille séchée qui en tomba et atterrit sur son pied lui donna une peur indigne avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle était inoffensive. Il était préparé pour l'horreur, et ce fut presque une déception quand la pire chose qu'il trouva hors d'un récipient fut une moitié de pomme, en train de devenir suffisamment poilue pour être brièvement prise pour un rongeur.

Finalement, après probablement environ une heure, John put voir la couette et les oreillers. Le lit double semblait complètement gâché avec un genre de décharge de la science, et John sentit un pincement de jalousie en pensant à son lit une personne à l'étage. Pas que ça avait particulièrement d'importance, mais c'était le principe de la chose. Laissant tomber le sac poubelle près de la porte, il saisit l'oreiller et la couette – crème pâle, tous deux et étonnamment propres – avant de faire une pause pour considérer ses options.

Où exactement avait-il l'intention de dormir ce soir ? Sa chambre était trop loin. Si Sherlock avait besoin de lui rapidement, il pourrait se briser le cou dans la course pour arriver à ses côtés. Le lit de Sherlock semblait bien, bien trop personnel. Plus qu'un simple pas par-dessus la frontière compliquée qui cheminait entre eux, et cela ne laissait qu'une seule option. Le sol dans le salon.

Pratique, mais pas exactement confortable.

John soupira, haussant les épaules. Il était soldat, un qui avait réussi à croire qu'un sac de couchage et des dunes de sable étaient un lit convenable. Quelques nuits sur un sol tapissé ne seraient pas une épreuve, surtout s'il devenait inventif.

Les coussins qu'il avait retirés de l'arrière du sofa plus tôt pour donner à Sherlock plus d'espace firent un matelas passable. Un peu court, même pour lui, mais il pouvait tenir le coup. Il considéra brièvement échanger avec Sherlock ses propres oreillers et affaires, mais d'un regard à l'homme endormi, il écarta l'idée. Il était complètement parti, les lèvres roses entrouvertes et ses cils ne battant même pas alors qu'il dormait. Si ce n'était les faibles ronflements émanant de lui, John aurait tendu le bras pour vérifier qu'il respirait encore. Tel quel, il se retrouva debout au milieu du salon, lit de fortune à moitié assemblé et fixant Sherlock.

C'était si rare de le voir comme ça. Les quelques fois où John l'avait en fait surpris à se reposer il avait soit été étendu sur le dos le long du canapé, aussi sous contrôle et inflexible qu'une statue, ou affalé faiblement sur sa dernière expérience : une victime de son épuisement. Les deux en disaient long sur la dérision de Sherlock du sommeil.

Maintenant ses instincts plus basiques prenaient le contrôle, enroulant le corps atteint de fièvre en quelque chose comme une position fœtale et empaquetant la couette autour de son corps. C'était à la fois humain et bestial : un rappel puissant que, sous le flash et le déclic de la déduction, Sherlock n'était pas vraiment si différent de qui que ce soit d'autre.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, John retourna son regard vers les coussins sur le sol, drapa l'oreiller et la couette dessus avant de nourrir le feu un peu plus. Il était encore assez tôt, mais l'effort de prendre soin de Sherlock tirait sur ses réserves d'énergie. Il valait mieux dormir maintenant pendant que Sherlock était calme. Dieu seul savait combien de temps il resterait comme ça.

Avec des mouvements nés d'une nature pratique, John organisa son lit à angle droit par rapport à Sherlock, pour que sa tête soit sur le sol au bout du sofa là où les pieds de Sherlock étaient bordés. De cette façon Sherlock aurait toujours l'essentiel de la chaleur du feu, et s'il vomissait dans la nuit, au moins il était improbable que ça atterrisse sur John.

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, il fouilla sous l'évier pour trouver un seau, en tira un et le plaça près de la tête de Sherlock. Avec de la chance, son estomac resterait non touché par la grippe, mais John avait vu assez des symptômes de cette saison pour le savoir peu probable. Il valait mieux être préparé, en tout cas. Ça signifiait moins de chance pour lui de frotter du vomi sur le tapis à trois heures du matin.

Ramenant le feu à la vie en le remuant, il lui donna une autre bûche avant d'éteindre toutes les lampes sauf une et il s'installa sur le sol. Les coussins cédèrent avec un soupir sous son poids, et il remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton. Une profonde inspiration par le nez lui fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Peut-être que Sherlock dormait dans son lit plus souvent qu'il ne le pensait, parce que l'oreiller sous sa tête et la couette enserrant son corps sentait son odeur : du shampoing et du déodorant coûteux, une faible touche de produits chimiques et cette autre fragrance plus profonde qui était entièrement celle de Sherlock.

Tournant sur le côté, John essaya de ne pas penser à la rapidité avec laquelle son corps se détendit, soulagé et calmé bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans son propre lit. En toute logique, son nid sur le sol ne devrait pas être plus confortable qu'un matelas convenable, pourtant il était là, glissant déjà dans un assoupissement où les sons prenaient une qualité surnaturelle, et la lueur vacillante du feu derrière le garde feu se réduisit peu à peu à rien.

Il dormit, et pour une fois ses rêves ne furent pas de sable et d'effusion de sang. A la place il y avait l'excitation de la poursuite, la bouffée de succès et l'éclat à couper le souffle du sourire sincère de Sherlock.

Entièrement pour lui.


	3. Chapitre 3

L'odeur âcre du chlore emplissait son nez, écœurante à l'arrière de sa gorge et brûlant sa langue. Le métal lisse, se réchauffant avec la sueur de sa main, se déplaça sur sa paume, mais le canon ne trembla jamais, pointant sans hésitation la veste abandonnée en Semtex. Des lumières fluorescentes tressaillaient et vacillaient, tambourinant leur propre pulsation malade et subconsciente tandis que les yeux sombres de Moriarty le fixaient : des trous noirs incessants dans le puits de la folie.

Des semblables qui s'appelaient.

Sherlock pouvait le sentir en lui – cette même ombre qui répondait. Elle se tordait dans son estomac, s'écoulant le long de ses veines, s'étendant et s'étirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle remplisse sa bouche d'encre. L'évasement blanc de sa paume sur la gâchette commença à se teinter de gris, puis à s'assombrir, des verts et bleus contusionnés glissant ensemble pour devenir la nuit la plus noire. Ce n'était pas la couleur naturelle de la peau née de la génétique ou de l'exposition au soleil. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait rempli ses contours de poix.

Elle colla ses cils et scella ses lèvres, bloquant son nez et étouffant ses poumons. Pourtant il respirait toujours, une chose vivante et haineuse. Disparu était le froid calcul et le baume apaisant de la déduction. A la place il y avait des flammes brûlant dans son estomac et s'élevant dans sa gorge comme de la bile. La fureur rugissait à travers lui, détruisant la dernière enveloppe d'humanité qui lui restait et le déversant de plus belle dans une métamorphose mortelle.

_Nous aurions pu mettre le feu au monde, toi et moi._

Un recrutement. Cela avait été l'intention de Moriarty tout du long. Sherlock avait attiré son attention aussi sûrement que ces crimes, magnifiquement construits, douloureusement exécutés, avaient occupé l'esprit de Sherlock. Mais clairement il ne savait rien. Malgré toute sa folie, Moriarty voyait le monde comme un plateau d'échecs; le contraste atroce du noir et du blanc, du bon et du mauvais. Oh, il savait qu'il y avait ceux qui pouvaient être influencés et retournés, changeant leurs couleurs aussi vite qu'un clignement d’œil avec le bon encouragement, mais il avait mal compris ce qu'était Sherlock.

Une créature d'ombre et de crépuscule. Des nuances de gris. Ni jour ni nuit mais crépusculaire.

S'il souhaitait réduire le monde en cendres il le ferait. Un rictus tordit les lèvres collées de Sherlock, ses yeux s'étrécissant dans le liquide noir et fluide de son visage. L'audace de croire qu'il avait besoin d'aide, de se tenir là et de penser qu'il était tout comme les autres. Dépendent, ciblé, _normal_ sous tout le reste.

Non, Moriarty ne comprenait pas. Sous la folie il cherchait toujours la structure d'une société – de coopération et de subordonnés et de personnes à plier à la volonté de quelqu'un. Des visages différents, des noms différents mais il construisait la structure autour de lui-même malgré tout.

Sherlock vivait à l'extérieur de tout ça, puisant dans ces connaissances ce dont il avait besoin et ensuite les rejetant. Il n'était motivé par rien au-delà de son propre désir implacable de démêler le puzzle du monde. Il n'avait aucun besoin de Moriarty; c'était du divertissement, rien d'autre. Il travaillait seul.

_Je réduirai ton cœur en un tas de cendres !_

Une brusque inspiration d'air fit mal à ses côtes. Le monde perdit son centre sombre et morne alors que son regard dansait sur John, et le fracas de ses propres pensées répugnantes prit un ton différent : une peur violente et passionnée par-dessus la base de la colère.

Oh, _John_. Pas seul après tout.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il ratait.

Une lumière de sniper dansait sur eux deux, inébranlable, et John observait sans peur. Il voyait tout ce qu'était Sherlock, toutes les ténèbres qu'il pouvait être. Il savait que la moralité et la compassion venaient en pathétique deuxième position face à trouver les réponses, mais il l'acceptait quand même. Il se tenait aux côtés de Sherlock – tous deux contre le monde parfois. Moriarty l'avait vu avant Sherlock, cette dévotion, et maintenant il était trop tard.

Sa faiblesse exposée.

Les coups de feu retentirent dans la salle de la piscine alors même que Sherlock pressait la gâchette du Browning. La noirceur s'égouttant comme de la peinture de la peau nue de sa main alors que la balle glissait dans l'air et que les explosifs transformaient la scène en enfer.

Sherlock mit le feu au monde, et goutte à goutte, la piscine devint rouge de sang alors que les yeux morts de John regardaient.

* * *

Ses muscles le redressèrent brusquement, outrepassant la douleur perçante des maux de son corps alors qu'il s'agitait contre le fardeau de la couette. Le salon inoffensif dansa devant sa vision alors que son cœur – _battant, respirant, pas brûlé du tout_ – essayait de se frayer un chemin hors de ses côtes pour atterrir sur ses genoux. Sa gorge semblait râpeuse et à vif, hurlement peut-être ? Et sa tête avait entamé un tout nouveau rythme d'inconfort.

Farouchement, il pressa les paumes de ses mains tremblantes contre ses yeux, faisant entrer de force une inspiration après l'autre alors qu'il combattait la poussée d'adrénaline qui parcourait son système sanguin. Il ne rêvait pas souvent. Il ne s'en donnait normalement pas l'occasion. Le sommeil était une perte de temps, et un esprit intelligent ne manquait pas d'imagination. Son existence-même lui donnait plein d'horreurs avec lesquelles peindre les voiles du sommeil, et donc il travaillait normalement jusqu'à tomber dans une fugue d'épuisement complet, permettant à son esprit d'éviter le désordre indigne de l'imagerie subconsciente.

"Tout va bien, Sherlock."

La voix venait de près de lui, douce et lourde dans l'obscurité de la nuit. John. Toujours John. Des mains chaudes sur ses épaules, s'élevant et retombant avec sa respiration nauséeuse et irrégulière. Un autre corps, plus petit et plus compact, perché à l'extrême bord des coussins du sofa comme s'il n'était pas sûr de devoir être aussi proche, mais était désespéré d'offrir du réconfort malgré tout.

Il s'affaissa un peu en avant, son front reposant sur l'épaule de John alors qu'il tremblait à travers la vague retombante de peur et était laissé comme une chose morte sur le rivage de la mer d'horreur : faible et perdu.

Une main douce toucha l'arrière de sa tête avec hésitation, une ancre parfaite pour ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas, pendant que son cerveau tournait comme une toupie autour de l'étrangeté bizarre du rêve : pas des faits du tout, mais une fiction alambiquée inventée des abysses sous les fondations de son palais mental. La piscine était réelle, ainsi que Moriarty. Un fait que John dirait être malheureux, mais que l'honnêteté brutale de Sherlock lui permettait seulement de qualifier "d'intéressant".

Pourtant il n'y avait eu aucune noirceur de poix, pas de monde brûlant, pas de sang dans la piscine. Ils s'étaient échappés vivants et essentiellement indemnes.

Le souvenir des yeux aveugles de John passa à nouveau à travers son esprit, doublé du sang des blessures par balles que les snipers avaient provoquées sur ce corps puissant, et l'estomac de Sherlock fit un roulement menaçant. Peut-être qu'il fit un genre de bruit. Soit ça ou John avait un sixième sens doctoresque qui lui disait quand du vomis était imminent, parce que tout d'un coup Sherlock avait un seau, et il semblait que son estomac entier essayait de se retourner.

Une sueur moite et inconfortable s'écoula sur son visage alors que les haut-le-cœurs secs continuaient. Son corps essaya de se replier sur lui-même alors que sa colonne vertébrale grinçait et que ses muscles se contractaient brusquement. Le simple effort impliqué était épuisant, et Sherlock n'était pas sûr s'il devait être reconnaissant pour la main sèche repoussant les cheveux de son front ou ne pas apprécier le contact. Il détestait être malade : la faiblesse, la confusion. Ça n'aidait en rien son image calme et composée quand son moyen de transport prenait un contrôle aussi évident sur son être.

"Mieux ?" demanda John avec espoir quand Sherlock s'apaisa enfin, retirant le seau (essentiellement vide sauf pour un mélange visqueux de salive et des taches de bile) et reposant avec précaution son corps tremblant dans l'étreinte du sofa.

"Pire," réussit à dire Sherlock alors que ses dents commençaient à nouveau à claquer. La nausée était maintenant un solide poids constant sous ses côtes, et ses intestins faisaient des bruits clairement mécontents. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé était il y avait trois ans après un événement d'une malheureuse contamination croisée entre du curry et des expériences mal scellées dans le réfrigérateur, et Sherlock fit la grimace lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un voyage à la salle de bains était inévitable.

John le sentit clairement aussi, parce qu'il se leva et offrit sa main à Sherlock, le releva, saisit le seau, et l'aida à travers l'appartement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains. "Mets une serviette sur tes épaules, et une autre sur tes genoux," donna-t-il comme instruction, dégageant un sens pratique médical par tous ses pores. "Tu pourrais être là-dedans un moment, et tu veux te sentir au chaud."

L'expression involontaire de dégoût et de supplice sur son visage devait être amusante, parce que Sherlock entrevit un sourire compatissant avant qu'il ne fasse ce qu'on lui avait dit, grognant sa confirmation alors que John ajoutait, "Crie simplement si tu as besoin de moi. Si je n'entends rien de ta part d'ici quinze minutes, je présumerai que tu t'es évanoui sur les toilettes et j'enfoncerai la porte."

Les pensées de Sherlock firent vaguement un cercle autour de l'affront et de l'inconfort alors qu'il répondait aux exigences intransigeantes de la nature. La biologie : c'était entièrement mal pensé. Simplement davantage de preuve, s'il en avait besoin, qu'un design intelligent n'avait rien à faire avec quoi que ce soit. Si les corps avaient des schémas, ils seraient gracieux, posés et par-dessus tout dignes. Une bonne partie de son travail dépendait des fluides désordonnés que les criminels laissaient derrière eux : du sang et du sperme, de la salive et, dans une affaire unique, des larmes. Sûrement, s'ils avaient été créés par quelque chose capable de pensée consciente et d'esthétique, alors le corps humain ne _répandrait_ pas autant de lui-même partout ?

Vaguement, il était conscient de la déconnexion légèrement aléatoire de ses pensées. Elles ne se tissaient pas en la tapisserie à laquelle il était habitué, mais avaient tendance à faire ricochet, sauter et s'éterniser dans des endroits inhabituels. Bien sûr : Déclin dans les facultés mentales pendant que le corps était forcé à ré-allouer les ressources pour résister au virus. Peut-être que ça expliquait le rêve, et le fait que maintenant, presque un quart d'heure après être entré à nouveau dans le monde éveillé, il ressentait toujours quelque chose de semblable à de la détresse pour tout ça. Il n'était pas tellement dérangé par la sombre image de lui, s'étouffant presque dans la noirceur de son propre potentiel, mais par son acceptation par John, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à mieux.

Il frissonna, enroulant la serviette sèche plus près autour de ses épaules alors qu'il fixait d'un air découragé le sol de la salle de bains. C'était la seule pièce de la maison (sauf peut-être la chambre de John) qui demeurait parfaitement propre. Pas d'expérience sur la moisissure, rien de perturbant ne s’éternisait dans le lavabo. John traitait la salle de bains un peu comme une salle d'opération, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était toujours là-dedans que John les pansait tous deux après une poursuite qui avait mal tourné. En cet instant, le blanc des carreaux lui faisait mal aux yeux, et la brillance des robinets ne cessait de se troubler du net au flou. Il estima qu'il avait seulement une poignée de minutes avant qu'il ne soit incapable de retourner au sofa par ses propres moyens, et il suspectait que John était sérieux au sujet de sa menace d'enfoncer la porte.

Finissant ce qu'il faisait, il tira la chausse d'eau avant de bouger jusqu'au lavabo, frottant ses mains et se voûtant inconfortablement alors que son estomac vide se contractait. De l'eau chaude sur son visage enleva la sueur écœurante qui marquait sa peau, mais le mouvement pour se pencher en avant apporta une vague presque écrasante de vertige. Il se retrouva à se cramponner à la porcelaine, un autre haut-le-cœur vain échappant à sa gorge alors que la pièce valsait autour de lui.

Complètement misérable.

Il voulait se brosser les dents, mais la simple pensée de la menthe provoquait un serrement fort de nausée, et il se contenta de se rincer avec précaution la bouche avec de l'eau avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains et de retourner en boitillant dans l'appartement principal.

John leva les yeux de là où il était assis sur le sol à lire un livre, pas loin de la porte de la salle de bains. Sherlock avait l'habitude d'être regardé par John, souvent d'une manière qui disait "Quoi ?", et occasionnellement de cette manière qui disait "J'aimerais que tu te comportes aussi humainement que je sais que tu l'es", mais c'était différent. C'était, en fait, un peu comme rencontrer l’œil de son propre reflet, ce qu'il essayait de ne pas faire trop souvent. Les déductions de soi-même étaient particulièrement désagréables quand soutenues par la connaissance de soi. 

Maintenant, il observait Sherlock d'une manière patiente et ferme qui était clairement troublante, et Sherlock réalisa tardivement qu'il se cramponnait à la serviette autour de ses épaules comme si c'était une des couvertures anti-choc que les urgentistes dérangés insistaient toujours pour lui donner.

Sauf que, contrairement à Sherlock, John ne ressentait pas le besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il avait remarqué. A la place, il se mit sur pieds, ses articulations faisant un bruit sec avant de pousser doucement Sherlock en direction du salon. Ses cheveux blonds cendreux rebiquaient à l'arrière, et Sherlock réalisa lentement que John était habillé pour le lit : un bas de survêtement et un simple t-shirt. Un coup d’œil rapide montra qu'il avait dormi sur le sol du salon, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils, en partie de contrariété à son propre aveuglement de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, et un peu de confusion.

"Il y a deux lits vides dans l'appartement," signala-t-il, l'enrouement persistant dans sa gorge rendant sa voix plus profonde d'une bonne demi-octave que d'habitude. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun de nous ne les utilise ?"

"Eh bien, ton lit était couvert de bric-à-brac, donc le sofa était mieux pour toi, et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée si j'étais tout près, plutôt qu'à l'étage. Je n'aurais pas entendu ton cauchemar de là-haut."

Un rougissement embarrassé passa faiblement sur le visage de Sherlock, mais il était trop fatigué pour se donner la peine de le réprimer. Son instinct était de s'affaler sur le sofa dans sa manière habituellement dramatique, mais son corps l'avertit qu'une telle négligence ne serait pas accueillie avec bienveillance. A la place il se baissa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'allonger, essentiellement confortable, sur le meuble familier.

"Tu veux en parler ?" demanda John alors qu'il tendait encore la main vers le thermomètre, prenant l'affichage avec un froncement de sourcils avant de vérifier les yeux de Sherlock.

"Moriarty. Piscine." offrit Sherlock, souhaitant que tout fasse moins mal et que son crâne semble rempli de matière grise et blanche utile, plutôt que de la ouate qui semblait avoir été entassée à l'intérieur pendant qu'il dormait. "Un peu pas bien."

Cela lui attira un autre regard; un qui disait que John était entièrement conscient que les mots de Sherlock l'envoyaient balader, mais que le sujet n'était pas tant abandonné que reporté. C'était fascinant à quel point un visage humain pouvait être expressif, et encore plus intrigant était combien celui de John était facile à comprendre. Était-ce simplement né de la familiarité ? S'il passait plus de temps avec Lestrade, ou Anderson, seraient-ils aussi transparents pour lui ?

La pensée de passer plus que les quelques moments nécessaires en présence d'Anderson était trop odieuse à considérer, et Sherlock abandonna la méthodologie plutôt brouillée qui avait commencé à éclore dans son cerveau. Non, c'était une expérience dont il pouvait se passer.

"Bon. Ta température est encore remontée. On dirait que les antidouleurs se sont estompés. Je t'en donnerais bien d'autres, mais je suspecte que tu ne feras que les expulser dans quelques minutes." Il chercha autour de lui le seau, réalisant clairement que Sherlock l'avait laissé dans la salle de bains. Il continua à parler alors qu'il allait le récupérer. "Essaie de te rendormir. Tu pourrais en garder davantage dans la matinée."

Sherlock cligna des yeux vers la salon, illuminé par une des lampes et les braises rougeâtres du feu. Il y avait le chauffage central, bien sûr, mais John s'inquiétait toujours de la facture. De plus, il y avait quelque chose d'agréablement hypnotique à regarder la lueur carmin dans l'âtre. C'était assez pour le distraire de la nausée dans son estomac et de la simplicité inquiétante de ses pensées.

Tirant la couette jusqu'à son menton, Sherlock se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la sienne. Ce coton n'avait clairement jamais vu l’Égypte de sa vie, et elle avait l'air un peu irrégulière et effilochée dans un coin. Sa propre literie de haute qualité et rarement utilisée était actuellement un cocon ouvert en deux sur le sol, jetée sur le côté par John. Pourtant même sans cette symétrie évidente, il aurait su qui possédait la couette qui le tenait actuellement au chaud par l'odeur : du thé, du shampoing bon marché, une faible trace d'antiseptique et l'odeur vaguement exotique que John émettait clairement entièrement par lui-même – celle qui faisait penser à Sherlock à une main ferme et l'invasion de l'Asie.

C'était – bien.

La conscience s'écoula dans son esprit comme de l'eau de mer chaude, agréable et relaxante, et il cligna lentement des yeux alors que John replaçait le seau propre près de sa tête. L'anse cliqueta sur le matériau plastique de sa fabrication, ressemblant à une cloche carillonnante dans la paix de l'appartement, et il regarda John ne pas tenir en place, actif et alerte à tout juste trois heures du matin passées.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller," gronda Sherlock, sentant l'intérieur de sa gorge racler comme s'il avalait du verre.

"Tu préférerais traverser ça tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?" C'était une question rhétorique, une sans mordant et seulement une touche d'exaspération de la part de John. "Je ne suis pas très utile en tant que docteur si je ne prends pas soin de toi quand tu es malade."

"Pourquoi le fais-tu ?" Trop ambigu. John avait l'air perplexe. "T'exposer à la vile maladie d'autres personnes dans l'espoir de les soulager ?"

Beaucoup de raisons, supposa Sherlock, allant de l'impuissance en tant qu'adolescent quand mis face à la maladie familiale et l'addiction au simple besoin presque pathologique que John avait de s'occuper des gens, mais ce serait intéressant de voir si John avait ce niveau de connaissance de soi. "Protecteur" était pratiquement écrit sur son ADN. C'était certainement évident dans ses choix de carrière : soldat et docteur.

"C'était la seule chose qui avait un sens."

Sherlock souleva un sourcil, en tout cas, il pensa qu'il le fit. Les muscles de son visage étaient étrangement récalcitrants, donc peut-être que l'expression ne fut pas aussi réussie qu'il l'espérait.

"Tous les autres boulots auxquels je pouvais penser étaient comme porter un manteau qui n'allait pas. Docteur fonctionnait, et une fois que j'étais là ça avait du sens d'aller dans l'armée. Je gère mieux les blessures que la maladie."

"Les traumatismes. Des situations à stress élevé. Correspond à ton addiction à l'adrénaline et ton besoin du danger. Tu as fait l'essentiel de ta formation aux urgences."

Ce n'était pas une question, mais John hocha la tête quand même en rangeant son sac médical et le mettant de côté avant de s'asseoir sur le sol avec son dos contre le canapé. "La chirurgie faisait probablement l'affaire aussi," dit-il pensivement, comme s'il remarquait seulement ce fait fondamental à propos de lui-même. Vraiment est-ce que tout le monde passait sa vie ignorant à ce point non seulement de leur environnement, mais de qui ils étaient en tant qu'êtres humains ?

A l'évidence, pensa Sherlock, ou il n'aurait plus de travail.

"Tout de même, ça ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi quand tu attrapes quelque chose," signala John. "Je sais de quoi je parle quand je te dis que plus tu auras de repos, plus vite tu récupéreras. Essaie de dormir un peu plus."

Il tendit la main vers le livre à ses côtés, le tenant ouvert sur ses genoux et retournant à la dernière page qu'il avait lue. Le coin de la page était plié pour marquer sa place : sauvage.

Pourtant c'était une des nombreuses habitudes inélégantes au sujet de John que Sherlock trouvait intéressantes. De minuscules nuances qui transformaient un entier simple en une énigme sans fin. Il sentait qu'il pourrait passer sa vie entière dans l'étude de John Hamish Watson et en atteindre la fin sans entièrement comprendre l'homme devant lui. John pensait qu'il était incroyable.

Il pensait que John était _fascinant._

Sherlock ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait pensé cela de quiconque, même Moriarty.

Il se déplaça sur le sofa, les draps du lit envoyant une vague fraîche de l'odeur de John dans son nez, et Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil à l'arrière de la tête de John. Il était très proche, et il y avait au moins deux endroits que Sherlock pouvait trouver qui sentiraient plus fortement de John à proximité immédiate – ses cheveux et le creux sous sa mâchoire. 

C'était tentant d'y enfouir son nez, dans toute la chaleur et la John-ittude de tout ça, mais John l'avait sermonné sur l'espace personnel seulement la semaine dernière. Peut-être qu'il pourrait blâmer la maladie ? Il voulait seulement la classifier, après tout, la démonter et la comprendre, mais non, il ne vaudrait mieux pas. John pourrait se mettre en pétard et le laisser s'occuper de lui-même, et Sherlock doutait en être capable.

A la place il se contenta de se déplacer davantage sous la couette et de changer l'angle de sa tête pour pouvoir lire par-dessus l'épaule de John : quelque chose de banal sur les Illuminati. Une ânerie de théorie de conspiration.

"Arrête." Il y eut un souffle de rire dans la voix de John, un amusement mal dissimulé, et Sherlock réalisa qu'il était observé du coin de l’œil de John. "Je préférerais que tu ne me dises pas comment ça va finir avant que le premier chapitre ne soit fini. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir un livre depuis que j'ai emménagé."

"Faux. Il y avait celui avec le sorcier hautement invraisemblable et le turban."

"Harry Potter, et c'est censé être invraisemblable, Sherlock, c'est de la magie. De plus, tu as eu une affaire, tu m'as traîné à moitié de l'autre côté de Londres, tu es presque tombé dans la Tamise et, quand nous sommes rentrés, quelque chose l'avait tout trempé et collé les pages ensemble."

"Tu aurais dû regarder avant de le poser." Il ferma les yeux, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il écoutait John tourner la page. Malgré ses maux et douleurs, il était plutôt confortable. Encore pas tout-à-fait assez au chaud, mais tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la gêne dans ses membres ne se réveillait pas, laissant juste une douleur de bas niveau : tolérable. Le sevrage avait été bien pire.

Après un moment, il se rendit compte que John n'avait pas tourné à nouveau la page. Il savait que John n'était pas un lecteur rapide, mais ça ne devrait pas lui prendre aussi longtemps pour faire son chemin à travers le langage plutôt générique trouvé dans la plupart des fictions traditionnelles. S'était-il arrêté ? Posé le livre et Sherlock n'avait pas remarqué ? Était-il retourné dans son nid étrange des couvertures de Sherlock sur le sol ?

En entrouvrant un œil, il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas. Le livre était encore ouvert sur les genoux de John, des doigts forts et fermes reposant sur le papier, mais ces yeux bleus étaient braqués à la place sur Sherlock, le regardant comme si John craignait qu'il disparaisse quelque part s'il détournait le regard. Il voulait dire à John que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas sur le point de s'évaporer ou de s'évanouir, mais la ouate dans son crâne avait épaissi, et l'effort pur et simple d'enchaîner les mots était trop.

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de permettre à ses cils de retomber, le protégeant du monde alors que les ténèbres recouvraient sa tête une fois de plus. Il dormit, satisfait de savoir que John était à ses côtés : un gardien solitaire contre la nuit veloutine.

Malheureusement, la faction de John était inutile quand il s'agissait de quelque chose pour le défendre des hordes déchaînées du virus. Il se réveilla pour voir une araignée massive au plafond. Pas bouleversant, exactement, mais un spécimen bien au-delà la courbe moyenne de sa taille normale. Elle était environ de la taille d'une Mini de 2008, le regardait avec huit yeux et une fascination avide.

John dit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là. Le délire. Des hallucinations. Son cerveau qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux alors que la fièvre montait plus haut. Il parlait, bien sûr, mais ça semblait inquiéter John davantage. Peut-être qu'il ne s'exprimait pas aussi clairement que d'habitude ? Il essaya encore d'avaler du paracétamol, mais son estomac ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Les deux tablettes furent brutalement rejetées en cinq minutes, laissant John fouiller dans son sac médical pour une seringue.

"Reste immobile, d'accord ?" demanda-t-il. "Me comprends-tu, Sherlock ?"

Oui, bien sûr. Était-ce vraiment si dur à croire ?

Clairement ça l'était, parce que les lèvres de John devinrent serrées comme une fermeture éclair alors qu'il appliquait le garrot, trouva une veine avec une aisance compétente et pressa une petite dose de quelque chose dans le système sanguin de Sherlock. Bonne idée. Contourner entièrement la pagaille inutile du système digestif réticent. John semblait prendre ça comme une sorte de défaite inquiétante. Il y avait des ombres sous ses yeux, de la fatigue dans les lignes de son visage. Le sommeil n'était clairement pas arrivé.

"Est-ce que l'araignée est toujours là ?"

Sherlock se demanda s'il devrait mentir. Après tout, elle ne faisait de mal à personne. Elle était juste accrochée au plafond, heureuse, remuant ses trichobothries alors qu'elle inspectait le monde sous elle.

Clairement il prit trop longtemps à essayer de se décider, parce que la main de John reposa sur son front, son expression pincée et tendue alors qu'il recommandait à Sherlock de fermer à nouveau les yeux. "Ça ira mieux bientôt. Juste – détends-toi simplement, Sherlock. J'aurais dû savoir que la grippe battrait ton cerveau brillant à plates coutures."

Sherlock cligna des yeux, ses mains s'emmêlant dans le t-shirt de John alors qu'il l'attirait plus près, ignorant les questions troublées et les yeux agrandis alors qu'il installait son nez dans le creux de la nuque de John.

Une main ferme et l'invasion de l'Asie. Il n'avait jamais su que ça pouvait sentir comme un foyer.


	4. Chapitre 4

John se figea, son pouls martelant fort dans son torse alors que Sherlock le rapprochait en tirant, la pointe de ce nez élégant donnant un léger coup au creux sous la mâchoire de John. La sensation était chaude et un peu pointue, pressant là comme si l'existence même de Sherlock en dépendait.

"Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu – ?" Les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il entendait le murmure doux de l'inspiration de Sherlock, suivi d'un 'hum' léger de quelque chose ressemblant vraiment, vraiment beaucoup à du plaisir.

Oh, mon Dieu.

John ferma les yeux, déglutit difficilement alors que la chaleur le traversait et s'enroulait entre ses jambes, son corps ignorant sciemment les cris perçants à propos du délire et de la maladie qui résonnaient à travers son cerveau. Ses mains étaient écartées largement, ne touchaient pas du tout Sherlock, mais ses bras semblaient bouger d'eux-mêmes, se replièrent autour du dos de Sherlock et caressèrent la ligne de ses omoplates, aiguës comme des ailes avortées sous le t-shirt. 

Il avala convulsivement, sa nuque lui faisait mal avec l'envie irrépressible de se tourner et de presser un baiser contre la tempe de Sherlock, mais non. C'était trop. Ça – ça pouvait encore être balayé en tant que compassion, plutôt que quoi que ce soit de plus intime. En tout cas, c'était ce que John se disait, alors même que son cœur palpitait avec la certitude absolue qu'"amitié" était un mot trop pâle et fantomatique pour ce qui avait grandi entre eux.

Malgré son corps mince, le poids de Sherlock était suffisant pour attirer John vers le bas alors qu'il se détendait contre l'oreiller, et il se retrouva à moitié allongé contre le torse de Sherlock alors qu'un murmure répété de respiration stable était étouffé contre la peau sensible de sa gorge. Il sentait le martèlement du cœur de Sherlock, marquant un rythme confortable contre la cage tendue de ses côtes.

Le corps de John se détendit dans l'étreinte gauche automatiquement, fondant contre le corps de Sherlock comme si c'était son foyer, et John marmonna un juron en réalisant le caractère inapproprié de tout ça. Sherlock ne savait probablement même pas qui il était. Pour l'amour du Christ, il avait juré ses grands dieux qu'il y avait une grosse araignée au plafond il n'y avait pas plus de dix minutes.

Avec un pincement de perte, John dégagea avec précaution ses bras de là où ils étaient piégés entre le dos de Sherlock et le sofa, essayant de ne pas laisser ses paumes s'attarder sur la peau chaude séparée de lui par rien d'autre qu'un coton fin. La prise de Sherlock sur son t-shirt était lâche maintenant. Il avait plongé presque instantanément, comme si la présence de John avait été suffisante pour le repousser dans le sommeil, et maintenant John se rassit sur ses talons, dénoua la prise de Sherlock de son col et replaça doucement sa main sur la couette.

Il frotta ses paumes sur ses yeux, essayant d'ignorer la lourde sensation perdue qui s'attardait sur sa peau maintenant qu'il s'était détaché des bras de Sherlock. Il était ridicule. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était désespérément en manque de contact physique. C'était juste que, venant de Sherlock, c'était plus intense. Créant une dépendance, tout comme l'homme lui-même.

La seringue vide de paracétamol intraveineux carillonna sur le sol lorsqu'il déplaça son genou, le secouant de ses pensées. Il prit une profonde inspiration en la ramassant, couvrit l'aiguille et la mit de côté pour la jeter plus tard. C'était ce qu'il était censé faire – gérer le médicinal et le côté pratique – pas ça, quoi que ce soit.

Non, Sherlock était malade, reprenant à peine ses sens. La pagaille enchevêtrée des émotions de John pouvait attendre, peut-être pour toujours, ou au moins jusqu'à ce que Sherlock soit de retour à son ancien lui et pas hallucinant à propos de créatures géantes.

Brièvement, se sentant stupide, John jeta un coup d’œil à l'enduit Artex blanc du plafond du salon. Le temps passé à partager un habitat avec les solifuges l'avait laissé méfiant de quoi que ce soit relié à la terre avec huit pattes, et Sherlock avait été complètement certain qu'elle était là. Cependant, le plâtre demeurait innocemment vide d'arachnides. 

C'était définitivement entièrement dans la tête de Sherlock, alors. Pas surprenant puisqu'un contrôle de la température il y avait peu de temps avait montré un affichage clignotant aimablement entre 40.5 degrés centigrades et 104.9 degrés Fahrenheit. Il aurait dû essayer de donner Sherlock un peu plus de médication plus tôt, mais il avait bêtement espéré qu'il n'aurait pas à recourir à une administration intraveineuse. Ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock avait les meilleures veines pour commencer, pas après Dieu seul savait combien de temps en tant que toxicomane.

Au moins la piqûre abaisserait la fièvre également, et il la gérerait par injection s'il le devait. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre qui puisse être fait pour la grippe virale sauf la surmonter et garder les yeux ouverts pour des infections secondaires.

Se mettant sur ses pieds avec un faible grognement, John alla à pas feutrés vers la cuisine. Il était encore tôt, et son sommeil avait été fragmenté au mieux. Pas qu'il s'était attendu à beaucoup mieux. Le cauchemar évident de Sherlock les avait arrachés tous deux au sommeil, et quelque chose de doux et compliqué s’enroula dans le creux de l'estomac de John au souvenir de son colocataire tremblant comme un poulain nouveau-né avec le reflux d'adrénaline. Après ça, s'occuper de l'estomac dérangé de Sherlock avait signifié que John était trop actif pour retourner dormir. Il avait lu pendant plus d'une heure, conscient de Sherlock blotti près de là où il était assis, suffisamment près pour que John puisse sentir chaque flottement du souffle de Sherlock contre sa peau, tentant et hypnotique.

Aveuglément, il se fit un petit-déjeuner, il mit la bouilloire sur le feu alors que ses pensées continuaient leur paresseux tourbillon vacillant. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à obtenir quelques heures de sommeil sur son matelas de fortune, mais la paix de Sherlock fut de courte durée. John avait dû se réveiller de nouveau à cinq heures au son de son nom appelé. Ceci en soit était très bien, mais il avait su à la minute où Sherlock lui avait dit, plutôt clairement, que le grille-pain fondait, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Des hallucinations n'étaient pas si rares avec de la fièvre, et Sherlock semblait bien moins inquiet que la plupart des patients que John avait vu dans un état similaire. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir le danger d'appareils qui se dissolvaient ou d'araignées géantes, ou si la fièvre faisait réagir Sherlock d'une manière atypique, mais John avait passé presque autant de temps à se rassurer lui-même de ce qui était réel et de ce qui ne l'était pas qu'à essayer de faire prendre des médicaments à Sherlock.

Il se pencha en arrière contre le plan de travail alors qu'il mâchait deux tranches de pain grillé, regardant le ciel au-delà de la fenêtre s'éclaircir en un gris colombe alors que le soleil s'élevait régulièrement sur un autre matin couvert. Le temps qu'il finisse, le schéma de sa journée était consolidé dans son esprit : se laver et s'habiller, ramener des réserves, et continuer sa tâche sans fin de prendre soin de Sherlock. C'était une bonne chose qu'on n'ait pas besoin de lui au cabinet cette semaine, parce que la pensée de laisser Sherlock se débrouiller tout seul était franchement terrifiante. Et s'il essayait d'éponger le grille-pain dissous, ou de faire de l'araignée un animal de compagnie ?

Il était sur le point de se diriger vers la douche quand le bruit du téléphone de Sherlock l'arrêta net. Le son de l'appareil inoffensif semblait étouffé, et John fouilla dans la pile des vêtements de Sherlock avant de le trouver dans la poche de son manteau. L'écran n'était pas verrouillé – probablement pour la facilité d'utilisation connaissant Sherlock – et John ouvrit le message, ses yeux parcourant les mots.

**Trouvé l'amant dans la rivière, déjà mort. Besoin de votre aide. - GL**

John souleva les sourcils, se mordillant pensivement la lèvre. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Lestrade d'être aussi direct quand il s'agissait d'amener Sherlock sur une affaire à moins qu'il ne sache plus quoi faire. Soit il était vraiment noyé par trop de travail soit cette affaire sans intérêt dont Sherlock s'était plaint s'était élevée à quelque chose de plus intrigant.

Pas que Sherlock puisse y faire quoi que ce soit à cet instant. Il était déjà bien assez difficile à contrôler quand il était en bonne santé et lucide. John ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si Sherlock était lâché sur une scène de crime dans cet état. Vomir sur les preuves serait le cadet de leurs inquiétudes.

**Pas de chance, désolé. Il a la grippe. Hallucinations et tout. Inutile pour qui que ce soit. Réessayez dans quelques jours ? - JW**

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Sherlock, encore secrètement surpris que le son de son téléphone sonnant n'ait pas activé une sorte de réflexe de "doit répondre" pour le secouer de son sommeil. Aucun doute qu'il serait furieux quand il reviendrait assez à lui pour réaliser que le Travail appelait et qu'il était incapable de répondre, mais il devrait vivre avec. Même s'il essayait d'aller sur la scène sans l'aide de John, il doutait que Sherlock puisse aller plus loin que la porte d'entrée avant que son corps ne le trahisse à nouveau.

Un bourdonnement venant du téléphone dans sa main lui fit jeter un coup d’œil vers le bas, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire.

**Merde, vraiment ? Prenez une photo. Pour prouver qu'il est humain. Déposerai le dossier plus tard, au cas où il peut supporter ça. - GL**

Un souffle de rire se coinça dans la gorge de John, et il secoua la tête pour lui-même. Au moins il n'était pas le seul déconcerté par les moments occasionnels d'humanité alarmante de Sherlock. Cela prouvait simplement que l'image qu'il avait construite autour de lui-même pendant toutes ces années n'était rien d'autre qu'un personnage convaincant. Sherlock insistait qu'il était un génie manipulateur, un sociopathe de haut niveau incapable de véritable émotion ou compassion, et tout le monde le croyait. Ils n'avaient même pas à lui demander de preuve; il la leur donnait avec chaque interaction, de la charade pour obtenir les clés de quelqu'un à son manque complet de pitié pour les victimes de meurtre. Il ne compatissait pas du tout, en tout cas pas en surface, mais il y avait des moments où tout se brisait et John surprenait un aperçu de quelque chose de réel à l'intérieur.

La confrontation avec Moriarty à la piscine flotta dans sa tête, et il hocha la tête alors qu'il posait le téléphone et se tournait vers la salle de bains. C'était le meilleur exemple possible. Après avoir vu tout ça sur le visage de Sherlock, il savait que son colocataire racontait des conneries. Sherlock _ressentait_ des choses. Peut-être pas tout-à-fait pareil que les autres personnes, mais ce n'était pas la question.

Tournant les robinets de la douche, il se débarrassa de son pyjama et s'avança sous le spray alors qu'il gardait une demi-oreille ouverte pour Sherlock, tendant l'oreille pour tout son de détresse. Par bonheur, l'appartement resta silencieux derrière la porte close, et John se sentit commencer à se détendre régulièrement alors que l'eau chaude tambourinait son épaule raide et rinçait l'eau savonneuse du shampoing qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux.

Normalement, il prenait son temps, tirant avantage d'une intimité essentiellement garantie pour une branlette, mais ce matin-là John décida de ne pas s'attarder. Il se sentait trop mal à l'aise de laisser Sherlock sans surveillance sur le sofa. Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait penser être une bonne idée quand il se réveillerait ?

En sortant, il saisit une serviette, la frotta rapidement à travers ses cheveux avant de l'enrouler autour de ses hanches et de faire couler une cuvette d'eau dans le lavabo. La mousse à raser moussa onctueuse comme une crème sur son visage avant qu'il ne commence à retirer sa barbe naissante. Parfois il la laissait pendant quelques jours, mais jamais assez longtemps pour être particulièrement visible. Les poils du visage lui donnait juste l'air plus âgé, et bien que John ne soit pas un homme particulièrement vaniteux (Comment pourrait-il l'être, demandait toujours Sherlock, avec ces pulls ?) il préférerait ne pas avoir l'air du père de quelqu'un s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Finalement, il en avait fini avec sa routine matinale, se sentant légèrement plus réveillé et calme après s'être brossé les dents. Les vêtements propres étaient en haut dans sa chambre, et il souhaita tardivement avoir pensé à les prendre avant d'utiliser la salle de bains. Tout de même, trop tard pour ça maintenant.

Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains, il fit une pause, ses yeux tombant sur le sofa et un clignement d’œil faisant battre ses cils. Il était vide. Pas de Sherlock. Pas de couette. Juste un oreiller tombant de travers sur le sol.

Pendant un bref et horrible moment, il se demanda si Sherlock avait entendu le texto après tout et d'une manière ou d'une autre avait réussi à se traîner dehors dans Londres pour répondre à la demande de Lestrade. Seul le fait que le téléphone de Sherlock était encore sur le bureau et que son costume et son manteau restaient empilés sur le sol firent hésiter John. Sherlock oubliant ses vêtements était complètement crédible, mais il était essentiellement fusionné à son téléphone. Même malade, il ne partirait probablement pas sans.

De l'air frais dansa sur la peau de John alors qu'il avançait à pas feutrés dans l'appartement, tendant le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une forme douce et pleine de bosses dans la cuisine, juste visible entre le fourré d'une chaise et les pieds de la table. Cela lui prit à peine un battement de cœur pour arriver aux côtés de Sherlock, et la tête de John s'emballait déjà avec des urgences possibles quand la voix rauque de Sherlock atteignit ses oreilles.

"Je déteste être malade."

Il avait l'air sincèrement misérable, assis sur le sol et affalé contre le placard comme s'il avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose et simplement été à court de force avant d'y arriver. A partir de sa forme irrégulière, John devina que ses genoux étaient remontés contre son torse, et la masse de la couette était enroulée autour de lui, laissant seulement dégagés ses cheveux et ses yeux, qui regardaient John d'une manière légèrement vitreuse et perplexe.

"Pourquoi portes-tu une serviette ?"

"J'étais dans la douche," dit John, tirant la bande de tissu longue jusqu'à ses genoux plus serrée autour de sa taille avant de s'agenouiller avec précaution pour ne pas exhiber accidentellement à Sherlock plus qu'il ne voulait en voir. "N'as-tu pas entendu l'eau couler ?"

L'expression de Sherlock suggéra qu'il était possible qu'il ait entendu, mais avait été incapable de faire l'arithmétique de base nécessaire pour comprendre ce que signifiait le bruit. Il perdait définitivement de l'acuité mentale alors. A n'importe quel autre moment, John aurait pris un moment pour se réjouir d'être la personne la plus futée de l'appartement pour une fois, mais vraiment, Sherlock avait l'air un peu trop pathétique pour le taquiner en cet instant.

Ces yeux en perpétuel changement avaient l'air verdâtre dans la lumière subtile entrant par les fenêtres, soulignés comme ils l'étaient par des paupières rougies et le marron de la couette remontée par-dessus son nez. Le regard de Sherlock était moins vif que d'habitude, mais John sentit quand même sa peau brûler lorsque son torse nu devint le sujet de cette attention floue. Invariablement, les yeux de Sherlock dérivèrent vers le nœud de cicatrices sur l'épaule de John : un réseau embrouillé de tissu décoloré.

John ne l'avait jamais montré à Sherlock avant, essentiellement parce qu'il détestait la marque que la blessure avait laissée sur sa vie et qu'il pouvait se passer de Sherlock lisant l'histoire de la douleur, de la perte et de l'infection marquées de façon permanente dans sa chair. Maintenant, pourtant, il fronça simplement des sourcils, tendit une main tremblante pour effleurer ses doigts gentiment sur la vieille blessure.

Le souffle s'arrêta dans la gorge de John à la douceur du contact de Sherlock. Il était léger comme une plume comme s'il pensait que la plus légère pression pourrait causer de la douleur à John. Le bout de ses doigts dériva sur l'arête et le sillon de la cicatrice, en dressant la carte avec un détail parfait, et John se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, combattant l'envie irrépressible de fermer les yeux pour juste profiter du simple moment.

"Je suis désolé."

John pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre le faible air de dévastation dans les yeux de Sherlock. N'importe qui penserait que c'était lui qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette à la manière dont il était assis à fixer la cicatrice, obsédé par l'empreinte qu'elle forgeait à travers la toile blanche de l'épaule de John.

Doucement, il attrapa les doigts de Sherlock entre les siens, les entrelaçant et leur donnant une pression rassurante. "Pour quoi ?"

"La douleur. Ce qu'elle t'a pris. Comment elle t'a laissé."

Vraiment, il ne pouvait que deviner les pistes le long desquelles l'esprit de Sherlock s'était tourné, mais il y avait quelque chose là-dedans, enveloppé dans ces fragments maladroits de discours que John pouvait presque comprendre. "Elle m'a amené ici. Je pense que, au final, ça a tourné pour le mieux. Il n'y a vraiment – vraiment nulle part ailleurs où je préférerais être."

La gorge de John pulsa autour des mots. Ils étaient sentimentaux au mieux, et il savait que Sherlock détestait ça, mais il n'y eut pas de tic de désapprobation ou de dégoût. A la place Sherlock baissa simplement la tête sur un côté, révélant ses lèvres qui se courbaient en un faible sourire alors que ses yeux se fermaient. "Bien." Le mot n'était pas beaucoup plus qu'un grognement grondant, et John sourit alors que Sherlock baissait sa tête sur ses genoux sous la couette, ayant précisément l'air d'avoir l'intention de dormir là où il était.

"Allons, tu ne peux pas rester ici." Il prit le coude de Sherlock en coupe dans sa main gauche, le mit sur ses pieds maladroits. La couette essaya de glisser, pendant lourdement sur une des épaules de Sherlock et traînant sur le sol, mais John était plus inquiet à propos de sa serviette, qui semblait plus résolue à une liaison amoureuse illicite avec la gravité que de garder sa dignité intacte.

Au final, il la maintint fermée avec une main tout en guidant Sherlock de retour sur le canapé avec l'autre, et regarda l'homme plus grand s'abandonner contre les coussins avec un grognement, l'oreiller récupéré et la couette jetée un peu n'importe comment sur son corps. Au moins il ne frissonnait plus, mais ça allait probablement changer dès que l'effet des médicaments s'estomperait.

"Pourquoi étais-tu dans la cuisine ? Voulais-tu quelque chose ?"

Sherlock cligna des yeux, l'effort de rassembler ses pensées clairement presque trop avant qu'il ne réussisse à dire, "De l'eau. J'ai soif."

"D'accord." John fit un rapide hochement de tête, retourna chercher un petit verre avant de vérifier que le seau était installé aux côtés de Sherlock et de tirer la table basse plus près pour que Sherlock puisse poser le verre. "L'injection que je t'ai donnée ne contenait que des antidouleurs, pas d'antiémétique. Tu pourrais encore avoir la nausée. Bois à petites gorgées, lentement, d'accord ?"

Il regarda Sherlock se mettre dans une position à demi assise avec difficulté, serrer fort le verre et déposer sa lèvre du haut contre la surface de l'eau. Quand John fut certain qu'il n'allait pas l'avaler d'un trait et causer outrage à son estomac, il se détourna, trottant à l'étage avec la promesse d'être de retour dans quelques minutes.

S'habiller fut une tâche rapide et indifférente. Des sous-vêtements, un jean confortable, un t-shirt et un vieux pull furent tout ce dont il s'embarrassa. Le temps qu'il descende à pas feutrés avec juste ses chaussettes pour chercher ses chaussures, Sherlock avait seulement consommé environ un huitième d'un verre et semblait déjà le regretter.

"Reste immobile, et essaie de penser à autre chose. Tiens," John lui passa son livre. "Lis ça, mais ne me dis pas ce qui se passe."

Sherlock accepta le livre de poche, son regard s'attardant avec une lourde dose de doute sur les étranges sigils sur la couverture. "Ne puis-je pas avoir un de mes livres ?"

"Non, rien qui ne soit pas de la fiction." John retroussa les lèvres face à la grimace renfrognée mais à l'air étourdie de Sherlock. "Tu es censé te reposer, et je te connais. Tu vas lire un livre sur les poisons ou je ne sais quoi et soudain être submergé par l'envie irrépressible d'en fabriquer, et peut-être même les essayer." Il grimaça, remarquant que la pâleur de mauvaise mine sur la peau de Sherlock ne faisait qu'empirer. "Et si tu vas vomir, essaie d'utiliser le seau."

Il eut à peine le temps de finir la phrase avant que Sherlock fasse exactement ça. Il balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du sofa pour que ses pieds soient sur le sol, saisit le seau, et renvoya l'eau de son estomac avec une violence qui firent se contracter les flancs de John de sympathie. Cela avait été trop d'espérer que Sherlock serait capable de la conserver, et John hésita à l'extrémité du sofa, gardant ses distances alors que les haut-le-cœurs devenaient secs et vains.

"Beurk," réussit à dire Sherlock, crachant dans le seau avant de le poser et de s'affaler sur le canapé. "Abominable."

"Je sais," murmura John en sympathie, tendant la main pour repousser les cheveux de Sherlock de son front moite avant de ramasser le seau. "Peux-tu t'en passer pendant quelques minutes ? Je vais le vider pour toi."

Le hochement de tête que Sherlock fit fut infime. Si John devait deviner, il dirait que tout mouvement superflu en cet instant était une mauvaise idée, et il se retrouva à se demander s'il devrait vraiment risquer de sortir se procurer de la nourriture pendant que Sherlock était si clairement souffrant. Remarquez, Mme Hudson était un genre de femme compétente et réaliste : il fallait qu'elle le soit avec Sherlock comme locataire. Aucun doute qu'elle pouvait gérer un peu de vomis s'il le fallait. Tant que Sherlock pouvait supporter Mme Hudson, bien sûr.

Il se dirigea à nouveau dans le salon, ayant passé le seau sous l'eau dans la baignoire, et le reposa près de la tête de Sherlock. Le bruit fit battre les paupières de Sherlock, mais il se dirigeait déjà de retour vers la vallée escarpée du sommeil. C'était le meilleur endroit pour lui, vraiment, et John lui donna un très léger coup de coude.

"Sherlock, je dois sortir prendre des choses pour nous. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans le frigo sauf des morceaux de corps. Je vais faire monter Mme Hudson pour s'occuper de toi, ok ?"

Sa seule réponse fut un hum d'accord, et John hésita pendant un moment avant de se reprendre. Sherlock n'était pas un enfant. Une heure sans John à ses côtés ne serait pas la fin du monde, même dans son état actuel. Pour être franc, c'était plus dangereux de le laisser seul quand il était dans une crise d'ennui. Au moins, maintenant les chances qu'il explose quoi que ce soit étaient minimales.

Rapidement, John ramassa son téléphone, ses clés et son porte-feuille, enfila son manteau avant de sortir par la porte et de descendre en trottant les escaliers. Les doux sons de la radio venaient déjà du logement de Mme Hudson, et il frappa poliment, souriant alors que leur logeuse patiente comme une sainte ouvrait la porte avec un sourire.

"John, mon cher, est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle, son expression heureuse vacillant un peu, aucun doute alors qu'une douzaine environ de désastres Sherlock potentiels traversaient sa tête. "Il n'a pas encore renversé de l'acide sur la table de la cuisine, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, Mme Hudson, rien de ce genre. Sherlock a la grippe, et je dois sortir prendre de la nourriture. Je me demandais si vous pouviez garder un œil sur lui pour moi ?" Il avait l'air pathétiquement plein d'espoir à l'oreille, et un des avantages d'avoir un visage naturellement ouvert et honnête était que les gens étaient souvent heureux d'aider.

"Oh, le pauvre chéri. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il tomberait malade, à courir dans Londres dans tout type de temps." Elle tendit la main derrière elle, ramassa un cardigan et le mit. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'assurer qu'il se repose."

"Merci, Mme Hudson. Il dort en ce moment, mais quelqu'un devrait être là au cas où il se réveille encore. Je serai de retour aussi vite que je pourrai."

"Prends ton temps, mon cher," le poussa-t-elle. "Même dans ses pires moments, Sherlock n'est rien que je ne puisse supporter."

Elle lui fit au revoir de la main, se tournant déjà pour trotter vers l'appartement du haut, et John remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste, sortant la liste de courses de sa poche et la serrant fort dans son poing alors qu'il partait. S'il avait encore sa claudication ça lui aurait pris pratiquement vingt minutes pour arriver au Tesco Express le plus proche de taille convenable à Lisson Grove. Telles que les choses étaient, il y arriva en moins de dix, son souffle fumant dans l'air du matin froid avant qu'il n'entre dans la chaleur du magasin.

Le temps qu'il ait passé une demi-heure à se promener dans les allées à ramasser tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir convaincre Sherlock de manger, les deux paniers qu'il avait débordaient et tiraient les muscles de ses bras. Malgré tout, ce devrait être assez pour les faire tenir pendant un moment. Il avait même acheté de la viande à congeler. Tant qu'il la gardait éloignée des doigts et autres choses ça devrait aller. Il n'était pas le meilleur cuisinier du monde, ayant essentiellement recours à des repas simples de type étudiant quand il était vraiment forcé de faire son propre repas, mais ce serait probablement plus confortable pour l'estomac de Sherlock que des plats à emporter pendant un moment.

Il évita les appareils malveillants de caisse en libre service et choisit une caisse avec un être humain réel derrière, remplissant les sacs avec une efficacité militaire et équilibrant le poids pour rendre le retour à la maison légèrement plus facile. La facture le fit grimacer, mais il se fit sentir un peu mieux avec la promesse que ce serait moins cher que des plats à emporter ou de manger à l'extérieur. Lui et Sherlock avaient pris de terribles habitudes en ce qui concernait la nourriture. Peut-être qu'il pourrait tirer avantage de la maladie de Sherlock pour changer ça pour eux deux ?

Il sortait juste du magasin, les doigts blancs aux jointures autour des poignées fragiles des sacs en plastique quand une élégante voiture noire s'arrêta au bord du trottoir, son moteur ronronnant paresseusement alors qu'elle attendait, vide et patiente. John la regarda pendant un moment, mais quand il devint évident que ni Mycroft ni peut-être-Anthea n'allaient en sortir pour le forcer à l'intérieur, il se rapprocha petit à petit, soulevant un sourcil alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec un bruit sec en invitation.

"Besoin qu'on vous dépose ?" demanda l'assistante de Mycroft, sans même lever les yeux de son Blackberry alors qu'elle se déplaçait tranquillement. "Tout droit à Baker Street."

John plissa les yeux, se demandant si c'était une ruse. Sherlock n'était pas le seul à aimer le dramatique, et il n'avait aucun désir de rencontrer le Holmes plus âgé dans un autre bâtiment abandonné dans le côté sordide de Londres. Cependant, les sacs étaient lourds, et il ne dirait pas non à un trajet gratuit.

Avec un soupir, il installa les achats à l'arrière de la voiture, en ignorant l'expression légèrement troublée d'Anthea, comme si des courses étaient d'une certaine façon indignes d'elles. Elle donna un petit coup avec l'orteil d'une chaussure à talon aiguille, ses yeux passant rapidement sur son contenu avant de retourner à l'écran de son téléphone alors que le conducteur partait.

C'était tragique que John sache comment ce genre de chose se passait maintenant. Parler à Anthea pourrait lui donner une réponse, mais ce ne serait probablement pas la vérité, donc il garda ses lèvres closes, regardant le passage rapide des rues alors que la voiture glissait avec une aisance expérimentée à travers la circulation. Sous peu, ils étaient à l'extérieur de la porte d'entrée du 221, et John rassembla les courses, donnant à Anthea un hochement de tête rapide avant de descendre.

Dès qu'il entra dans le vestibule, il vit Mme Hudson faisant le ménage, son plumeau s'agitant sur les surfaces. Il n'y avait pas de radio allumée, ce qui était inhabituel, et faiblement il réalisa que quelqu'un parlait à l'étage d'une voix basse et calme. Au regard interrogateur de John, Mme Hudson sourit. "Le frère de Sherlock est passé. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de leur donner un peu d'intimité, mais je garde une oreille ouverte."

"Mycroft ?" demanda John avec une grimace, jetant un coup d’œil vers les escaliers. Il aurait dû réaliser que le Holmes plus âgé sur-protecteur ferait une apparition sous peu, mais la pensée même de Sherlock endurant l'ingérence de Mycroft et un virus en même temps était presque trop à supporter. "Et Sherlock le tolère ?"

"Je pense qu'il dort encore," les lèvres de Mme Hudson se contractèrent avec un sourire. "Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. C'est dur de regarder sa famille quand ils sont malades. En tout cas de cette façon M. Holmes a l'impression d'aider."

Un faible souffle de rire s'échappa des lèvres de John, et il la remercia avant de se mettre à grimper les escaliers, étouffant le bruit de ses pas alors que le murmure prenait la netteté de mots. Mycroft parlait très doucement, toujours éloquent, mais un peu du tranchant professionnel de son ton avait disparu. Il n'y avait pas de résolution lasse enroulée dans sa voix, ni d'inquiétude autoritaire. C'était ainsi que John s'imaginait que lui et Sherlock pourraient se parler s'il n'y avait pas tant de ressentiment des deux côtés : Sherlock à l'ingérence de Mycroft, et Mycroft pour le fait qu'une telle ingérence soit nécessaire.

" – tu étais malade tu avais huit ans. Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas," disait Mycroft. "Tu es tombé dans le lac juste avant Halloween. Je n'ai jamais découvert ce que tu faisais là-bas, mais mais tu t'es traîné à la maison trempé jusqu'aux os. Le matin suivant tu avais un énorme rhume et étais misérable. Collant comme seuls les enfants peuvent l'être."

La porte avait été laissée ouverte sur une fente, et John hésita sur le seuil, peu disposé à interrompre alors qu'il s'efforçait de voir par l'interstice. Il pouvait juste distinguer la bosse qu'était Sherlock sur le canapé, mais c'était Mycroft dans le fauteuil qui retint son attention. Il l'avait rapproché près de Sherlock et il avait abandonné sa veste de costume, le laissant dans un gilet et des manches de chemise. Son expression était figée en un sourire doux et inquiet, et sa main reposait contre la tête de Sherlock, son pouce caressant d'avant en arrière en un lent confort.

Il avait l'air d'un homme neuf, et soudain c'était facile pour John de voir pourquoi Mycroft interférait comme il le faisait. Malgré le tranchant amer de leur relation, Sherlock était toujours son petit frère. Ils avaient tous deux été des enfants autrefois, bien que cela en soit semblât plutôt difficile à imaginer, et pour Mycroft, peut-être que Sherlock serait toujours ce garçon de huit ans.

"Ça a empiré si vite que c'était effrayant. En douze heures tu ne pouvais plus respirer. Pneumonie et pleurésie. Ils t'ont admis à l'hôpital, bien sûr, et tout ce temps je ne cessais de me dire que j'aurais dû être là, tout comme tant d'autres fois dans ta vie." Mycroft soupira, et il y avait seulement un mot pour l'expression sur son visage : du regret. 

John se sentit coupable d'espionner la conversation – de voir Mycroft en tant que quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'officiel gouvernemental calme et composé auquel il était habitué, mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser à comment annoncer sa présence Mycroft leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement amusé.

"Vous pouvez entrer, Docteur Watson. S'attarder dans les embrasures de porte est si peu flatteur."

"Désolé," murmura John, ses lèvres se contractant en un sourire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte entièrement d'un coup de coude. "J'aurais dû réaliser que vous seriez là quand la voiture s'est montrée au Tesco."

"J'imaginais que vous pourriez utiliser l'assistance. De plus," ajouta-t-il avec un minuscule retroussement de ses lèvres. "Il est tellement plus facile de parler à Sherlock quand il ne peut pas répondre." Il se mit prudemment sur ses pieds, renfila sa veste et ramassa son parapluie, apparemment imperturbable devant le fait d'être surpris dans une humeur qui était tout sauf distante. "Je dois vous remercier de vous occuper de lui avec tant de soin assidu. Peu de colocataires seraient aussi obligeants. Votre loyauté est louable."

Ses yeux astucieux dansèrent, très légèrement vers le cocon sur le sol que John avait grossièrement poussé de côté plus tôt, et John essaya de ne pas rougir à la suggestion du ton Mycroft.

"Quelqu'un doit prendre soin de lui," réussit à dire John après un moment, levant automatiquement le menton.

"En effet. Je vais le laisser entre vos mains compétentes. Appelez si je peux être utile."

John pouvait exactement s'imaginer la réaction de Sherlock à ça, mais il hocha la tête quand même. "Merci, et je prêterai attention à ses poumons. C'est bien de connaître les facteurs à risque comme la pneumonie." Tardivement, John se demanda si le petit monologue avait été orchestré pour son attention plutôt que celle de Sherlock. Il n'en serait honnêtement pas surpris de la part de Mycroft, qui pouvait être indirect d'une manière irritante parfois.

"Bien apprécié," dit Mycroft avec ce même sourire fin que John avait vu bien trop souvent. "Bonne journée, Docteur Watson."

Ses bruits de pas résonnèrent le long des marches alors que John le regardait partir, attendant que le son de la porte d'entrée se refermant atteigne ses oreilles avant de laisser sortir son souffle. Il était inutile de se demander comment Mycroft savait que Sherlock était malade. Aucun doute que sa surveillance avait remarqué la santé défaillante de son plus jeune frère avant que Sherlock ne le sache lui-même. C'était une des nombreuses excentricités que John avait re-qualifié comme "normale" depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Baker Street.

Les autres se demandaient comment il vivait avec ça – les expériences biologiques effrayantes, les morceaux de cadavre humain et l’arrogance indéniable de son colocataire – qui était trop à supporter pour la plupart des gens. Ils décidaient qu'il était soit brave soit complètement fou de partager un foyer avec un homme comme Sherlock, mais John connaissait la vérité là-dessus.

Qu'il coure à travers les toits, panse des blessures, ou fasse face à la mort et à l'ennui comme des ennemis égaux, c'était là qu'il était destiné à être.

Rencontrer Sherlock Holmes ne lui avait pas seulement sauvé la vie, cela l'avait rendue digne d'être vécue à nouveau.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le temps passait étrangement, se coagulant en nœuds de minutes sans fin seulement pour se précipiter et ensuite glisser entre ses doigts. La dernière chose dont Sherlock se souvenait était l'araignée sur le plafond, la pointe rapide d'une aiguille et John humide de la douche. Maintenant, des heures semblaient être passées à côté de lui. Les meubles dans le salon avaient bougé légèrement : un fauteuil était plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait été, et la lumière du jour entrant par les fenêtres avait la qualité sans enthousiasme de la fin d'après-midi et des cieux nuageux. Les nuits se rapprochaient rapidement, mais l'esprit de Sherlock luttait pour deviner l'heure, et il jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge sur la télévision, en ayant l'impression de tricher.

Quatre heures et demi de l'après-midi. Il avait dormi plus dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures que durant la semaine passée, pourtant son corps semblait encore être en plomb, lourd et douloureux tandis que son estomac se serrait autour du nœud irritable de la nausée. Des picotements couraient le long de sa gorge comme du fil barbelé, et s'il n'était pas sûr du contraire il aurait cru qu'il n'avait pas pris de bain depuis une semaine.

Merveilleux, non seulement il avait passé l’essentiel de la nuit et de la matinée à la merci de son système digestif grincheux, mais il se rappelait distinctement avoir pensé qu'enfoncer son nez dans la nuque de John était une bonne idée. Il semblait que l'instinct naturel de son corps, une fois libre des contraintes de son esprit, était de chercher du confort tactile. Pire, il avait été très orienté vers John. Sherlock pouvait prétendre autant qu'il voulait que c'était une simple affaire de contact humain basique, mais il était terriblement conscient qu'il aurait probablement encore choisi John dans une file pour son festival de blottissement.

Embarrassant à l’extrême. 

Sherlock grogna, pressa la pulpe des doigts de sa main gauche contre son œil et souhaita avoir la puissance cérébrale de penser à des vitesses plus rapides que celle d'un mollusque, mais tout ce qui bougeait dans sa tête avait ralenti jusqu'à la mélasse : pratiquement inutile. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à une bonne excuse pour avoir rompu ses règles normales de tactilité minimale pour atteindre John. Seule la vérité persistait, inqualifiable de manière irritante. Il avait voulu le faire, et dans son état compromis, il n'était pas parvenu à résister à l'impulsion comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Il serait chanceux si John n'emballait pas ses affaires et ne cherchait pas déjà un nouvel appartement.

"De retour parmi les vivants ?"

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, retira sa main et cligna des yeux troubles vers John. Il était appuyé contre le dos du sofa, habillé d'une monstruosité de pull beige qui ne faisait absolument rien pour son teint. Pourtant son expression n'était pas de jugement ou de méfiance, juste de la tendresse et une bonne dose de pitié. "Tu as été inconscient pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Tu ne t'es même pas réveillé quand Mycroft te parlait."

John était encore là, l'air aussi calme et amical que d'habitude. Il n'y avait rien pour suggérer qu'il était ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu perturbé, et Sherlock sentit un bref moment de soulagement léger comme une plume avant que les paroles de John ne soient comprises.

Beurk, Mycroft. Con fouineur.

"Manquer mon frère n'est pas une perte." Sherlock fronça le nez, jeta un coup d’œil au fauteuil. Oui, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près il avait l'air un peu écrasé, sans doute parce que le postérieur toujours en expansion de son frère s'était assis dessus. "Que voulait-il ?"

"Je pense qu'il s'assurait juste que tu ne souffrais pas trop. Tu sais, s'occuper de toi, comme le font les frères." John souleva un sourcil, le coin de sa bouche se soulevant en un sourire lorsque Sherlock se renfrogna. "Pas besoin de bouder. Au moins tu n'as pas eu à l'écouter."

"Dommage, vraiment." Sherlock soupira, fronçant les sourcils vers le plafond pendant un moment.

"Oh, pourquoi ?"

"J'avais les moyens, la motivation et une excuse parfaitement valable de vomir sur ses chaussures, et je l'ai manquée."

Le rire de John était ridiculement parfait. Il n'avait rien d'artistique, rien de faux ou de fabriqué. C'était un gloussement naturel d'hilarité, un qui fit sourire faiblement Sherlock malgré son malaise.

"Peut-être qu'il reviendra et te fera plaisir, encore que quelqu'un aurait quand même à nettoyer le tapis."

"Vrai. Ça ne sera pas très juste pour toi, car je peux garantir que Mycroft ne le ferait jamais. J'ai vomi sur un tapis dans sa maison de ville, une fois. Cher. Perse. Hideux. Il en a acheté un neuf plutôt que de le frotter."

John secoua la tête d'incrédulité, fit le tour du sofa et se percha aux côtés de Sherlock. Sa main était sèche et fraîche lorsqu'il la pressa sur le front de Sherlock, s'attardant un moment avant de tomber à sa mâchoire et de palper sous l'os. "J'vérifie les glandes enflées," dit-il comme moyen d'explication. "Mycroft a été assez gentil pour te rappeler, pendant que j'étais à portée de voix, de lorsque tu avais huit ans et que tu es tombé dans le lac."

Sherlock fit la grimace, se rappelant de l'incident précis. Il s'était bien débrouillé, vraiment, pour avoir passé tant d'années sans une autre maladie sérieuse depuis lors. Les conséquences de la drogue ne comptaient pas, puisqu'elles étaient essentiellement sa faute. "Infection de la poitrine. Tu es inquiet que la grippe puisse se compliquer ?"

"C'est une inquiétude valable," murmura John. "Une pneumonie et une pleurésie sont plus qu'une vilaine toux, et ce genre de chose contractée dans l'enfance peut revenir te hanter parfois."

"C'était il y a plus de vingt ans," signala Sherlock, sa voix devenant légèrement rauque alors que les doigts de John s'attardaient sur son pouls un peu trop longtemps.

"Tu n'en as eu aucune depuis ?" demanda John, fronçant les sourcils de doute. "Pas même quand tu te droguais ?"

"Peut-être. Probablement." Sherlock ferma les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour occulter l'air affligé que John prenait quand il s'attardait sur le passé de Sherlock. Il se rappelait encore de cette fausse descente de drogues de Lestrade la première nuit où John avait emménagé, et l'incrédulité vigoureuse de John que Sherlock ait jamais fait quelque chose de chimiquement récréatif.

Dans un sens abstrait, il voyait pourquoi John avait eu du mal à le comprendre. En théorie, les gens intelligents ne s'enfonçaient pas dans la consommation de substances. C'était une chose stupide et désespérée à faire, et peut-être que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir comment Sherlock Holmes pouvait un jour correspondre à l'une ou l'autre de ces catégories.

Pourtant John n'avait jamais posé de questions, et donc Sherlock n'avait pas offert de réponses. Le sujet persistait entre eux, tacite et nébuleux sauf de faibles allusions.

"Honnêtement, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment si j'étais malade ou non," dit-il finalement, se renfrognant alors que le thermomètre faisait une réapparition. John semblait obsédé par le contrôle de sa fièvre, bien que le manque général d'hallucinations suggérât qu'elle avait décliné quelque peu. "Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?"

"Oui. Tu n'as pas eu une autre dose de quoi que ce soit pour la baisser, mais tu n'as manifesté aucun des signes de la fièvre qui baisse non plus. Te sens-tu encore tremblant ?"

"Un peu. Surtout quand je bouge."

John hocha la tête pour lui-même, vérifia l'affichage avec un soupir avant de le ranger. "Toujours élevée, mais mieux que ça l'était. Je suppose que tu ne vois rien d'étrange. Tu sembles certainement plus lucide que ce matin. La moitié de ce que tu disais n'avait pas de sens, et ce que je comprenais était essentiellement à propos de l'araignée."

Sherlock hocha la tête pour lui-même. Son souvenir de cette partie était étonnamment clair. "Elle était gigantesque. Étrange. Pourquoi une araignée ?"

"Dieu seul le sait. La plupart des gens sont terrifiés par leurs hallucinations. Tout au contraire, tu semblais fasciné." John se mit sur ses pieds, se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans le frigo pendant un moment, en faisant assez de bruit pour que Sherlock sente nécessaire d'élever la voix pour être entendu.

"La plupart des gens sont conscients à un certain niveau que leurs hallucinations sont peu probablement réelles. Leur peur est souvent provoquée davantage par l'incertitude de la réalité que par les images qu'ils voient à proprement parler."

"Rien à craindre sauf la peur elle-même ?" demanda John, se retournant avec une bouteille odieusement orange à la main. Le couvercle était enlevé, et elle avait une paille flexible penchant de travers contre le bord.

"Quelque chose comme ça." Sherlock allait agiter la main d'un air dédaigneux, mais avorta le geste quand son poignet ne coopéra pas particulièrement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"De la Lucozade. Une boisson énergétique sans caféine, mais une bonne quantité de sucre et quelques électrolytes. Sirote-la très lentement."

"Est-ce vraiment sage ?" demanda Sherlock. "L'expérience avec l'eau ne s'est pas très bien passée, si tu te rappelles."

"Oui, je me souviens merci. Je me tenais juste là." John passa la bouteille avant de lui tendre l'objet dans son autre main. "C'était aussi la dernière chose que tu as eu à boire. Tu te déshydrates, et nous devons te faire absorber des fluides. Grignote ça."

Sherlock regarda le demi-biscuit avec un froncement de sourcils. "Je préfère à la crème anglaise." Bien qu'en fait, pas à cet instant. A cet instant son estomac avait l'impression d'être en grève particulièrement mutinée et se mâchait lui-même à la place.

"Le gingembre est un antiémétique naturel. Ça pourrait aider à calmer ton estomac. Je veux essayer ça avant de commencer à droguer ton corps pour que tu acceptes de la nourriture." Le visage de John était une image de détermination, comme s'il pensait que la chair et les os de Sherlock seraient d'une certaine manière plus faciles à contraindre à la soumission que l'homme lui-même. Normalement, il n'était pas si flagrant dans son inquiétude. Les blessures étaient souvent accueillies avec une mesure égale d'inquiétude et de cris à propos de risques inacceptables. Clairement John était plus enclin à la sympathie si le mal n'était pas auto-infligé ou acquis dans la poursuite de quelque chose d'imprudent.

Intéressant, mais pas entièrement inattendu.

"Traites-tu toujours tes patients avec la grippe comme ça ?" Il fit un geste vers le sac médical, indiquant bien plus que l'attirail général à l'intérieur. "Des injections et ainsi de suite ?"

"Non, mais normalement mes patients ont de meilleures habitudes alimentaires que toi et sont plus tolérants d'une approche du style "attendre que ça passe"." Il fit un geste vers le biscuit à nouveau, donna un petit coup contre le maudit seau pour le rapprocher avec son pied. "Essaie de le manger, si tu peux."

De mauvaise grâce, Sherlock fit comme on lui intimait, grignotant le biscuit à peine plus d'une miette à la fois. Le goût n'était pas entièrement déplorable, et les morceaux de racine de gingembre enlevèrent le goût confiné et plat de sa bouche. L'orange de la boisson faisait un contraste intéressant, et bien que son estomac grognât de manière menaçante, il ne sentit pas une envie irrésistible d'utiliser à nouveau le seau. Manger et boire tout en étant essentiellement allongé était éprouvant, mais pas impossible, bien que la simple coordination requise fusse plus épuisante que d'habitude.

John le regardait attentivement, ses bras croisés et son menton baissé un peu. C'était définitivement sa pose de "docteur observateur", plutôt que celle de "soldat agressif", et Sherlock pensa entendre un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il consommait le reste du biscuit et posait la bouteille sur la table basse. Elle était encore quasiment pleine, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de boire trop avant d'être sûr qu'il ne le rendrait pas encore : une idée que John semblait approuver.

"Tu le garderas probablement mieux si tu ne te lèves pas," suggéra-t-il, levant les yeux alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. "Reste là, s'il te plaît ?"

"Où irais-je d'autre ?" demanda Sherlock, levant la voix alors que John passait la porte. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il était prisonnier de la faiblesse de son corps. Des efforts pour bouger n'étaient pas nécessaires pour qu'il réalise à quel point ses membres étaient totalement récalcitrants, et les maux qui grondaient toujours du haut en bas de son dos et faisaient des nids dans sa région lombaire suggéraient qu'être allongé sur le sofa était la limite de son endurance.

Normalement, il aimait paresser. Ça l'aidait à penser, rendre son moyen de transport immobile sauf pour le simple jaillissement du souffle et du sang dans ses veines, mais maintenant sa chair était trop bruyante et exigeante, inondant la lucidité de son esprit avec des besoins et des douleurs sans importance. Un déplacement de son bras provoqua une autre vague de frissons, et il tira sur la couette, essaya de trouver un endroit plus confortable sur le canapé et ferma les yeux alors que le bruit sourd de plus d'une paire de pieds résonnait sur les marches.

"Vous avez raison, il a bien l'air patraque." Lestrade n'avait pas l'air particulièrement compatissant à l'oreille, et Sherlock souffla une expiration par le nez avant d'ouvrir un œil et d'essayer de le foudroyer du regard. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Il l'aurait su même sans le reniflement de rire venant du Détective Inspecteur. "Je n'ai presque pas cru John quand il a dit que vous aviez la grippe."

"Malheureusement, il a raison," répondit Sherlock, satisfait de voir un petit peu de pitié émerger à sa voix râpeuse. "Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?"

"Ah." Maintenant Lestrade jetait un coup d’œil à John, et une conversation muette qui impliquait un regard foudroyant et un haussement d'épaule prit place. "Il ne vous l'a pas dit alors ?"

"Dit quoi ?" Sherlock soupira, détestant son esprit en mélasse. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose d'important, et l'expression sur le visage John suggérait qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

"Avant que vous ne lui disiez," commença-t-il, levant une main pour que Lestrade endigue ses paroles avant de foudroyer Sherlock du regard, "tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas pas essayer de te lever pour te lancer par la porte ou quoi que ce soit de tout aussi ridicule."

"Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?" demanda Sherlock, soulevant un sourcil et laissant sa voix traîner sur les mots. Son comportement fit se déplacer John pour bloquer la porte, avec l'air d'avoir entièrement l'intention de tacler Sherlock au sol s'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une crispation. 

L'idée avait de l'attrait, mais Sherlock avait trop mal pour la tester. De plus, ça pourrait donner un anévrisme à Lestrade. Son regard allait déjà entre eux deux, quelque chose de suspicieusement suffisant inclinant ses lèvres. Finalement, il agita le dossier qui avait été serré sous son bras. L'éclair de papier kraft attira l’œil de Sherlock, et son froncement de sourcils s’approfondit lorsque Lestrade le tendit à John.

"L'amant que vous nous aviez dit de rechercher hier soir est réapparu dans la Tamise. Plaie au couteau au torse, droit dans le cœur." Lestrade haussa les épaules. "S'il a assassiné Mlle Lattimer, alors quelqu'un d'autre l'a eu aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir regarder quoi que ce soit, mais nous ne parvenons à rien qu'à des impasses. Quand vous serez d'attaque, regardez le dossier et textez-moi si vous voyez quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous donner des réponses."

"Si Anderson a pris les photos, ce sera inutile. Peut-être que si je pouvais voir le corps..."

"Si vous apparaissez à la morgue, on a dit à Molly de vous enfermer dans une des salles à l'étage," dit Lestrade, sa position détendue changeant en quelque chose de plus provoquant. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, et ce froncement de sourcils qui signifiait qu'il allait être têtu avait pris place sur son front. "Et Sherlock, si vous vous montrez à une de mes scènes de crime cette semaine, je vous balancerai direct dans ma voiture et vous ramènerai ici, gyrophares et tout. Compris ?"

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu."

"Compris," dit John rapidement, forçant les insultes à mourir dans la gorge de Sherlock alors qu'il posait le dossier sur la table de la cuisine, bien en dehors de la portée de Sherlock. "Merci, Greg. J'apprécie."

"C'est vous qui devez vivre avec lui quand il grimpe aux murs," murmura Lestrade avec un haussement d'épaules. "Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, faites-le moi savoir. Nous pouvons le menotter à quelque chose pour son propre bien si nécessaire."

Sherlock fit un son concis et irrité dans sa gorge et se retourna pour pouvoir les ignorer tous les deux. Malheureusement, le mouvement envoya les douleurs endormies le transpercer à nouveau, le laissant boudeur et misérable alors que John disait au revoir à Lestrade. Être malade en soit semblait bien pâle à côté de l'irritation d'être traité comme un enfant. C'était comme être à l'hôpital, où des personnes inutiles en blouses blanches rôdaient autour de lui et essayaient de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. S'il n'était pas si las il leur prouverait à tous deux qu'ils avaient tort, Lestrade et John.

Comme si ça le retiendrait vraiment pendant une semaine. Il irait bien demain matin, et ensuite il montrerait à la police apparemment incompétente exactement comment ils devraient s'y prendre pour attraper un meurtrier. Honnêtement, sans lui est-ce que Scotland Yard résoudrait _une seule_ affaire ?

Jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, il plissa les yeux vers le dossier, écoutant le son lointain de John parlant encore à Lestrade à la porte. Un rapide coup d’œil au sol calcula l'espace intermédiaire comme seulement d'environ sept pas de bonne longueur. Est-ce que ça le dépassait vraiment ? Est-ce que ce stupide virus l'avait vraiment amené aussi bas ?

Prudemment, il leva la tête, lutta pour se redresser et attendit lorsque son estomac se serra, puis se calma. Bien. Très bien. Maintenant il devait juste obtenir que ses jambes coopèrent.

Enroulant la couette étroitement autour de lui-même, il redressa lentement son poids, gardant une main appuyée sur le sofa alors qu'il se rapprochait petit à petit de sa cible. Les maux dans ses muscles se liguèrent contre lui quelque peu, et une douleur à la tête jusqu'ici inaperçue commença à marteler ses tempes, mais il persévéra. C'était comme il l'avait dit à John hier. Le pouvoir de l'esprit.

Sauf que ses genoux tremblaient fortement maintenant, et le bruit sourd dans son crâne atteignait des niveaux menaçants. Il était à mi-chemin de la table mais d'une certaine manière, poursuivre ou reculer semblaient tous deux tout aussi impossibles. Cela lui donnait envie de jurer, mais même ce niveau de virulence le dépassait. A la place il s'affaissa dans le fauteuil de John, essayant de donner l'air que cela avait été sa destination prévue depuis le début. Il remonta ses pieds sous lui sans vraiment y penser, se voûtant en une boule aussi petite qu'il le pouvait lorsqu'une autre voix – _féminine, trop jeune pour Mme Hudson, ressemblait à l'assistante flagorneuse de Mycroft à l'oreille_ – rejoignait la conversation en bas, ses paroles inaudibles mais son ton rapide et professionnel.

Il y eut un brouhaha général d'adieux avant que les pas de John ne remontent les escaliers, mesurés et fermes. De cet angle, Sherlock était parfaitement situé pour voir le flash d'irritation/inquiétude qui traversa le visage de John quand il remarqua que le sofa était vide, et la vitesse à laquelle l'expression s'évanouit en quelque chose de légèrement suffisant quand il vit que Sherlock n'avait pas été loin.

"Tu as essayé de te lever chercher le dossier, n'est-ce pas ?" Quand Sherlock ne répondit pas, John roula des yeux, ses doigts se resserrant autour d'une épaisse enveloppe à soufflets. L'écriture de Mycroft était sur le devant, et Sherlock se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce que son frère essayait de faire maintenant ?

"Je vais te proposer un marché," dit John, ses yeux prenant un air calculateur. "Si tu bois toute la lucozade, la gardes et es encore réveillé d'ici sept heures, je te laisserai regarder le dossier. Ok ?"

Un autre coup d’œil à l'horloge fut suffisant pour suggérer que c'était une gageure. Les quelques pas trébuchants qu'il avait réussi à faire avaient laissé Sherlock épuisé, et même maintenant ses yeux voulaient se fermer. Malgré tout, si John allait le défier comme ça alors qui était-il pour reculer ? Sherlock tendit une main impérieuse pour la bouteille, ses doigts se resserrant maladroitement autour du plastique bon marché alors que John la lui tendait avant que Sherlock ne laisse ses yeux fixer ostensiblement l'enveloppe à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

John jeta un coup d’œil vers le bas, ses épaules se déplaçant en un haussement alors qu'il faisait le tour pour allumer les lampes, faisant fuir le crépuscule les envahissant sans discontinuer. "Anthea l'a déposé. Elle a dit que ça pourrait être utile."

"Ça signifie simplement que Mycroft veut interférer. Donne-la." Sherlock fronça les sourcils quand John secoua la tête, tournant l'enveloppe pour que Sherlock puisse lire l'écriture cursive soigneuse sur le devant.

"Elle a mon nom dessus," répondit John avec désinvolture, ouvrant l'enveloppe en faisant une fente avec un doigt et soulevant en partie un dossier épais de ses confins. "J'suppose que ça signifie que c'est pour moi." Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé la phrase, l'irritation affectueuse avait disparu de son visage, remplacée à la place par quelque chose d'entièrement plus sérieux. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus un peu tirés, un signe sûr que le tempérament de John se rapprochait de la surface, et ses lèvres se baissèrent aux coins. "Bon sang."

"Quoi ?"

John fit une grimace que Sherlock ne comprit pas et replaça les papiers dans l'enveloppe. "Ton dossier médical." Il ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer davantage alors qu'il l'entassait un peu brutalement sur une des étagères.

Sherlock ferma les yeux en un lent clignement. Normalement il serait ravi d'avoir eu raison au sujet de Mycroft, mais vraiment, s'il ne connaissait pas les motivations de son frère depuis le temps alors il était une honte à la profession qu'il avait lui-même créée. Mycroft était manipulateur à l’extrême. C'était sa qualité essentielle, sa fondation. Tout autre émotion et traits de personnalité étaient transitoires en comparaison.

"Tu ne vas pas le lire ?"

John le regarda, une main appuyée sur le dos d'une des chaises de la cuisine alors qu'il secouait la tête. "Pourquoi diable le ferais-je ?"

Question piège, ou était-ce une de ces choses "attentionnées" qui lui passait au-dessus de la tête parfois ? "Parce que tu es mon docteur ?"

"Je suis ton _ami_ , Sherlock." John passa une main dans ses cheveux, son regard retourna rapidement vers le dossier avant de s'éloigner en glissant. "S'il y a quoi que ce soit là-dedans que j'ai besoin de savoir, alors je te fais confiance pour me le dire."

Sherlock cligna des yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il examinait le visage de John. Il pouvait dire tant de chose sur lui, du Tesco où il était passé ce matin au nombre de tasses de thé qu'il avait consommé – _cinq, ainsi que des haricots blancs à la sauce tomate sur toast pour le déjeuner_ – mais ça ne l'aidait en rien à comprendre la manière dont John croyait en lui si implicitement. John avait des preuves quotidiennes que Sherlock était impoli, caustique, arrogant et manipulateur, et pourtant il semblait encore le voir sous son meilleur jour malgré toutes les preuves du contraire.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire, pour défier, mettre en doute et pousser John pour voir jusqu'où il plierait ou s'il se briserait simplement, mais ce qui sortit à la place fut, "Merci."

Le mot sembla planer dans l'air entre eux, les surprenant tous les deux, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils alors qu'il fixait la bouteille dans sa poigne. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais être si confiant si la situation était inversée."

"C'est parce que tu es pathologiquement curieux avec un pauvre self-control," signala John, une partie de la tension reflua de ses épaules lorsqu'il se redressa. "Je ne veux pas lire quelque chose sur ta vie dans un stupide dossier, Sherlock. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler par Mycroft non plus. Si je dois découvrir quoi que ce soit, alors je préférerais l'obtenir directement de toi."

"Une source peu fiable," murmura Sherlock, en regardant John hausser les épaules alors qu'il retournait à la cuisine et allumait la bouilloire.

"Peut-être, mais tu es le seul que je croirais vraiment." Il eut l'air brièvement inconfortable avant de lever le menton, se penchant en arrière contre la surface de travail de la cuisine. "Lestrade te regarde comme un frère capricieux, ton véritable frère te traite comme un enfant vaurien, et tous les autres t'utilisent pour ton cerveau. Je ne –" John secoua la tête, se déplaçant avec agitation. "Je ne te vois pas de la même façon qu'eux. J'aime à penser que je te connais mieux que ça. J'pourrais me tromper bien sûr."

Sherlock frotta son doigt d'avant en arrière sur la paille, sentant le plastique lisse et la soudaine interruption de la charnière concertina qui la faisait plier. "Ce qu'ils voient n'est pas une invention, John. Je ne suis pas une personne différente avec toi."

"Si tu l'es. Avec moi, tu n'essaies pas d'être plus ou moins que ce que tu es exactement." John devenait à nouveau agité, égrenant les choses sur ses doigts alors qu'il faisait les cent pas sur une ligne étroite devant la bouilloire. "Tu ne fais pas d'arrogance supplémentaire. Tu ne fais pas semblant d'être humain, mais plus que tout tu n'essaies pas d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre que toi-même avec moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai confiance en toi, Sherlock, et c'est pour ça que je ne lirai pas ton maudit dossier médical." Il pointa un doigt en direction de l'enveloppe, maintenant nichée parmi leurs livres comme un loup déguisé en brebis.

Sherlock fit une pause, sa tête s'inclina sur le côté alors qu'il regardait John – si ordinaire et pourtant tellement plus – bouger avec agitation dans la cuisine, infusant du thé comme s'il l'avait offensé personnellement. Le rythme rapide de la cuillère à thé contre la surface était agité, et il renversa du lait par pure maladresse. Il était inquiet de quelque chose. Inquiet d'en avoir trop dit, peut-être ?

Ça n'irait pas du tout. John décontenancé était une vue que Sherlock détestait presque autant que John saignant ou portant ce air de détresse éteint et lourd qu'il avait parfois, normalement quand il parlait à sa sœur.

"J'avais tort." Les mots semblaient clairement étrangers sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il pouvait en fait admettre quand il avait commis une erreur. Cela arrivait juste tellement rarement que c'était presque inutile. Au regard vif et surpris de John, il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, choisissant ses mots avec soin. "Je t'ai souvent critiqué de ne pas observer quoi que ce soit d'importance. Je pense, à ce qu'il apparaît, que nous regardions simplement des choses différentes."

C'était comme si une lumière était apparue derrière les yeux de John, chaude et ravie au compliment simple et subtile. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter Je regardais des scènes de crime et tu m'observais, parce que même si John n'entendait pas les mots inexprimés, il comprenait le message.

"Tiens." John ramassa le dossier que Lestrade avait laissé, le passant à Sherlock.

"Mais il n'est pas sept heures."

"Encouragement," répondit John. "Parce que ça, ce que tu viens de dire ? C'était bien."

Sherlock renifla, ouvrit le dossier et le tira près de son visage pour que John ne puisse pas voir le sourire que le compliment avait fait naître sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Encouragement en effet. Le dossier n'était pas autant une récompense que le sourire lumineux et sincère de John, bien que Sherlock préférerait serrer Anderson dans ses bras qu'exprimer ce fait tout haut.

En parlant d'Anderson, les marques de l'idiot étaient partout sur les papiers. Photographies avec mauvais angle de vue, suppositions flagrantes... odieux. Comment cet homme gardait son travail était un des vrais mystères du monde, et Sherlock pouvait presque sentir son cerveau grincer de frustration. Il remarqua à peine John commencer à cuisiner quelque chose, trottinant dans la cuisine en un silence de compagnie agréable alors que Sherlock essayait de se concentrer sur les données devant lui.

"Pouah ! Impossible." Il traîna ses mains sur ses yeux, souhaitant pouvoir fourrer ses doigts dans son crâne et secouer son cerveau dans son activité normale et étincelante. Jusque là même ses déductions étaient des choses vaines et évidentes, et sa concentration ne cessait de se déplacer alors qu'il était distrait par des tangentes insignifiantes.

"Si tu vas perdre ton calme, je vais te l'enlever," dit John, puis il fit un geste avec une fourchette vers une des casseroles. "C'est juste des pâtes rudimentaires avec un peu de sauce. Tu penses que tu pourras supporter une cuillerée ?"

"Non. Même l'odeur c'est trop." Sherlock déplaça ses doigts vers ses tempes et entendit faiblement John mettre le ventilateur en route pour éclaircir l'air. "J'aimerais être un cerveau dans un bocal. Tellement plus facile."

"Pas aussi séduisant, cependant."

Sherlock redressa brusquement la tête et fixa John par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil. Il remuait toujours la casserole, apparemment oublieux de ce qu'il venait d'exprimer, ses yeux distants et pensifs.

"Ça et je devrais te porter partout, et comment dirais-tu aux gens tes déductions ? A moins que tu ne sois un cerveau télépathique dans un bocal ?" John lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil, l'air interrogateur, et Sherlock disciplina rapidement ses traits en quelque chose d’indifférent.

"Un synthétiseur de voix câblé à mon lobe pariétal. La technologie n'en est pas encore tout-à-fait capable, mais elle y arrive. Le maintien de vie ne serait pas trop complexe, et l'avancement permanent de la miniaturisation aiderait la portabilité."

Peut-être qu'il interprétait trop le commentaire "séduisant". Est-ce que ça signifiait que John pensait qu'il était attirant maintenant ? Ou était-ce juste un commentaire général sur l'esthétique relative de la matière grise ?

"Mon Dieu, Sherlock. Non, juste non. Je ne vais pas te laisser te retirer de ta tête pour vivre une existence à peine physique à flotter dans du fluide. Tu t'ennuierais."

"Mais je ne tomberais jamais malade, ce qui est l'intérêt."

Qu'en était-il de la partie "Pas aussi" ? Est-ce que ça signifiait que John penserait qu'il serait encore relativement attirant en tant que simplement un cerveau, juste moins qu'il ne l'était maintenant ?

"Ton bocal pourrait être brisé. Alors qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?" John remplit son assiette et saisit une fourchette avant d'agiter la main d'un air dédaigneux. "Non, ça suffit. Je ne veux pas en parler, surtout pas quand je mange. Pose ce dossier et bois le reste de ta lucozade."

John saisit la télécommande de la télé, l'alluma sur quelque chose de juvénile et s'assit sur le sofa. Le manque de coussin au dos, qui étaient encore sur le sol, signifiait qu'il ne se détendit pas. A la place il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, la lumière criarde de la télévision projetant de faibles lueurs de surbrillance sur son visage alors qu'il était rapidement absorbé.

Sherlock fit à moitié comme on lui disait, tenant le dossier en équilibre sur le pli maladroit de ses genoux alors qu'il buvait à petites gorgées par la paille. Il essaya de garder les yeux sur les papiers, mais ils ne cessaient de s'égarer d'eux-mêmes, se soulevant pour s'établir sur les lignes du profil de John.

L'attraction était une chose si subjective, entièrement ouverte à l'interprétation personnelle et elle portait un vaste poids incompréhensible dans une société supposément civilisée. Personne n'était immunisé contre son attrait, pas même lui, bien qu'il essayât de rester au-dessus de ça. Les implications étaient embrouillées au mieux et désastreuses au pire, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était aveugle aux mérites relatifs de ceux autour de lui.

Une des premières choses qu'il avait remarquées à propos de John Watson était la tromperie. Cet homme – déterminé, mortel, dangereux – cachait tout ça délibérément derrière une facette de pulls doux et d'inquiétude de docteur. Il prenait soin de faire oublier soigneusement à tout le monde qu'il était un tueur entraîné. Il se concentrait sur la partie guérisseuse de son personnage quand il sortait à des rendez-vous et parmi la police. Il laissait les gens voir ce qu'il voulait qu'ils voient.

Bien sûr, Sherlock ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. _Afghanistan ou Irak ?_ Une des premières choses qu'il avait sue était que John avait tué autant d'hommes qu'il en avait sauvés. John n'avait jamais pu cacher ce qu'il était vraiment à Sherlock, et il n'avait jamais essayé. Il n'avait jamais menti et essayé d'être quelque chose qu'il n'était pas pour Sherlock, et comme John semblait l'avoir observé plus tôt, il apparaissait que Sherlock avait inconsciemment rendue la pareille.

Ils se voyaient mutuellement comme ils étaient et oui, Sherlock devait l'admettre, c'était attirant de connaître les profondeurs de John. Esthétiquement, il était agréable, petit mais fort, il y avait une puissance enviable dans ce corps compact. Sherlock en avait reçu une bonne vue, si ce n'est quelque peu brumeuse ce matin : de l'eau s'accrochant à la peau et les ombres brunes des poils, des muscles commençant juste à s'adoucir légèrement à cause d'un style de vie différent que le désert avait à offrir et quelques biscuits de trop. Un esprit intelligent, oui, mais pas aiguisé.

Non, c'était autant qui John était que de quoi il avait l'air qui le rendait attirant. La somme de ses parties s’ajoutaient en cette chose inattendue, exquise et indéchiffrable, et Sherlock avait des moments de fascination complètement embarrassants. Tout comme maintenant.

Il cligna des yeux, les baissa et les détourna, reconnaissant que John ne l'ait pas remarqué à le regarder fixement. Les doigts de Sherlock picotaient avec le souvenir d'avoir touché le réseau chaud de la cicatrice de John ce matin, comme si ses nerfs avaient développé une capacité eidétique, se rappelant _chaud, fort, lisse_ comme s'ils étaient aussi importants que _air, sang, vie._

John Watson, un élément essentiel sans le savoir de l'existence de Sherlock Holmes.

Ce devrait être terrifiant, bien plus que des araignées géantes, plus que Moriarty, même. Pourtant Sherlock se retrouva à apprécier la prise de conscience inexprimée. C'était, après tout, un autre accroissement de compréhension. Des données avec lesquelles son esprit pouvait danser.

"Tu ne peux pas t'endormir là. Ton dos ne te le pardonnera jamais."

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, pas même conscient qu'il les avait fermés alors que son esprit tournait en cercle vers l'intérieur. La bouteille vide de lucozade était encore serrée dans une main, et le dossier commençait à glisser sur le côté le long du revêtement de la couette. John était accroupi près de lui, tout en yeux calmes et sérieux et en symétrie légèrement irrégulière.

"Tu frissonnes." signala John et il lui enleva la bouteille et la remplaça par une tranche de pain grillé. Bizarre, Sherlock ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever pour la faire. "Je t'ai donné une dose plutôt lourde de paracétamol intraveineux ce matin, mais il s'est probablement estompé il y a un moment. J'aurais dû te donner quelque chose plus tôt, désolé." John inclina la tête, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il examinait le visage de Sherlock. "Tu vas aller bien ?"

"C'est bon," murmura Sherlock, ses lèvres se contractant. "Tout va." Il cligna des yeux vers l'assiette dans ses mains. "Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je mange ça ?"

"Juste quelques bouchées, puisque tu as réussi avec le biscuit. Ensuite tu pourras prendre quelques comprimés et dormir."

Le pain grillé était râpeux et quelconque dans sa bouche, couvrant sa langue d'une garnison de miettes sans attirer beaucoup de réaction de ses papilles gustatives ou de son estomac. Les pilules descendirent à peu près de la même façon, aidées par une petite projection d'eau claire et fraîche. Sherlock était rassuré, mais John avait toujours l'air sceptique lorsqu'il aida Sherlock sur le sofa, l'installa avec aisance et mit la couette jusqu'à son menton.

"Tu ne vas pas être en forme pour des scènes de crime pendant un moment. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Un rétablissement rapide n'est pas inédit," murmura Sherlock, un frisson délicat qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fièvre glissant le long de son bras alors que les doigts de John effleuraient le dos de sa main. "Peut-être demain ?"

"Non, Sherlock." Il y eut un bruissement d'un tissu, et il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver à fixer directement ceux de John. La connexion envoya un choc le long de sa colonne vertébrale, douloureusement évocateur de ces moments après une poursuite où ils croisaient le regard de l'autre et que quelque chose s’enroulait entre eux comme un nœud gordien.

Il entendit le souffle de John murmurer entre ses lèvres sur l'inspiration, et les mots suivants furent bredouillés alors que John détournait le regard. "Je – Je sais que tu te sens mieux qu'hier, mais la grippe peut s'intensifier et diminuer progressivement plus d'une fois avant d'être correctement partie. Un jour ou deux ne vont pas suffire. Tu le sais."

Sherlock soupira, ses épaules se contractèrent lorsqu'un autre frisson plus fort coula sur lui. La virologie n'était pas vraiment son domaine, à moins d'être en rapport avec une scène de crime. Sauf que c'était justement ce qu'était son corps maintenant : des cellules mortes et mourantes, assassinées par un autre organisme et les indices laissés écrits en fibres musculaires et en sang martelant et maladif. Pour une fois, il devrait suivre les déductions de John et lui permettre de résoudre le crime sans aide.

"Tu vas rester ?" demanda-t-il, trop exténué maintenant pour exprimer plus de mots. Il espérait que John comprendrait qu'il voulait dire plus que juste pour ce moment. Il voulait dire hier, demain et toujours au-delà, dans le futur indéterminé de John, Sherlock et Baker Street.

Et les mots lui parvinrent, s'enroulèrent autour de lui alors que le sommeil l'attirait dans sa paume avide, la dernière ancre vers le monde réel qu'il connaîtrait pendant des jours à venir.

"Je ne vais nulle part, Sherlock."


	6. Chapitre 6

John était assis dans le fauteuil, sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'il serrait les poings sous son menton. Il essayait de ne pas trembler alors que les cris gémis de Sherlock s'accrochaient dans l'air de l'appartement : des cordes pincées de harpe de détresse. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans cette tête – quelles images ce subconscient offrait à un corps ravagé par la fièvre – mais être assis là était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Les périodes de lucidité de Sherlock avaient diminué durant les dernières quarante-huit heures, l'efficacité du médicament entravée par le virus faisant rage à travers son système. Le soir où Greg avait déposé le rapport de police avait été une accalmie temporaire, comme si la maladie massait simplement ses forces pour déchaîner le véritable niveau de sa vigueur sur le corps impuissant de Sherlock.

John ne pouvait pas faire d'injection à Sherlock, pas sans quelqu'un pour le maîtriser, et la réaction quand quiconque essayait de le plaquer était viscérale. John toucha la contusion sur sa mâchoire : le résultat de sa seule tentative malavisée. Ça n'avait pas été un coup de poing bien dirigé, définitivement pas fait consciemment, mais c'était choquant malgré tout. Dieu seul savait ce que Sherlock pensait qu'il lui arrivait, ou qui il croyait que John était, mais John se retrouva à souhaiter le banal des araignées géantes et des appareils liquéfiés. Au moins ceux-là n'avaient pas réduit Sherlock à quoi que ce soit de pareil.

"Tiens, mon cher." Mme Hudson lui tendit un mug de thé, son visage expressif plissé en sympathie alors que le souffle suivant de Sherlock s'accrochait sur une toux : pas un râle ou obstrué, pas encore, mais c'était un autre fardeau sur la pile des inquiétudes de John. "Il a l'air pire à l'oreille."

"L'essentiel est la fièvre," réussit à dire John, retirant un bref confort de ses connaissances. "Elle est remontée, et je ne peux rien lui faire prendre pour la faire descendre." Il souffla un faible rire railleur et pressa le talon de sa main contre un œil. "Quel docteur je suis. J'peux même pas l'aider avec la grippe."

"Ce sont des bêtises." fit Mme Hudson en désapprobation. "Tu as été là à toute heure, dormant à peine. Tu es un bon ami, John Watson, et un bon docteur. Sherlock ira mieux bientôt. Attends de voir."

John baissa vivement la tête, souhaitant que ses paroles le fassent se sentir mieux, mais la vérité était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile, ni si faible. Sherlock était un homme fort malgré son corps svelte, et quoi qu'il croie qu'il arrivait était suffisant pour que John jette un coup d’œil vers le dossier médical encore poussé dans la bibliothèque. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, il ne voulait pas le lire, mais en cet instant Sherlock était incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit, et John commençait à suspecter qu'être entravé et traité avec des médicaments avait figuré dans le passé de Sherlock.

Un coup à la porte lui fit tourner brusquement la tête, un souffle de soulagement balbutiant sur ses lèvres. Mme Hudson se pressa en bas aussi vite que sa hanche le lui permettait, et même John put entendre la gratitude dans sa voix lorsqu'elle fit entrer Lestrade. John l'avait texté plus tôt, le suppliant presque de l'aider. Il avait initialement envisagé Mycroft, mais Sherlock détesterait savoir que son frère l'avait vu comme ça, et Greg était le meilleur deuxième choix.

Dès que le DI entra dans la pièce, son regard tomba sur Sherlock. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'humour dans cette expression maintenant, juste de l'inquiétude pure tempérée de détermination.

"Besoin que je le plaque ?" demanda-t-il, en retirant sa veste et remontant les manches de sa chemise.

"A vous entendre on dirait que vous l'avez déjà fait," répondit John, regardant Greg enlever sa cravate et défaire son col.

Greg haussa les épaules, son visage s'abaissant en une grimace, et John se demanda à quel point il avait aidé Sherlock dans le passé, avant que John ne le connaisse. "Il a eu un mauvais trip ou deux. A l'époque où je l'ai rencontré. C'est terrifiant à regarder. Ça fait mal de le voir comme ça."

"Je sais. Quelques heures est une chose, mais ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Nous devons faire baisser la fièvre. Son comportement s'ajustera lorsqu'elle descendra. Je l'aurais fait seul mais –" Il fit un geste de manière significative vers la contusion, souriant alors que Mme Hudson entrait avec un bol d'eau et quelques lourdes serviettes. "J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour le tenir immobile et essayer de le maintenir calme pendant que je travaille."

"Que faisons-nous d'abord ?" demanda Greg, se déplaçant pour se tenir près du canapé et mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

"Enlevez son t-shirt. Ignorez les frissons, nous pouvons baisser la chaleur plus vite qu'il ne peut la générer. Surtout quand il n'a pas mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures." John se rapprocha, changeant le ton de sa voix en quelque chose de calme mais de ferme. "Sherlock, c'est John. Écoute, nous devons t'aider. J'ai besoin que tu restes immobile. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Sherlock n'ouvrit pas les yeux, continua simplement à murmurer quelque chose d'inintelligible, sa tête s'agitant sur le côté et exposant la longue colonne de sa gorge. Il était facile de voir l'éruption de chair de poule qui dansait sur lui alors que son corps montait la fièvre plus haut dans un effort désespéré d'éradiquer le virus, apparemment indifférent s'il se tuait lui-même dans le processus.

"Tu montes," exhorta John, essayant de ne pas reculer alors que Sherlock tremblait, devenant rigide alors que lui et Greg le redressaient et enlevaient le t-shirt maladroitement par-dessus sa tête, laissant le torse de Sherlock exposé et frissonnant dans l'air de l'appartement.

"Christ, il est brûlant." Greg fronça les sourcils, redescendant délicatement Sherlock alors que John tendait le bras vers une des serviettes, la trempait dans l'eau tiède et l'essorait avant de la mettre sur le torse nu de Sherlock.

La réponse fut instantanée. Le corps de Sherlock eut un sursaut comme si on lui avait tiré dessus, son souffle s'accrochant sur un cri déchirant. Ses yeux se serrèrent, toujours fermés, et Greg se pencha rapidement en avant et saisit ses poignets alors qu'il essayait de donner des coups.

"Sherlock, écoutez c'est moi. C'est Greg. Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal. Nous ne –"

"Arrêtez. S'il vous plaît – _s'il vous plaît_ arrêtez." Un fort frisson ravagea le corps de Sherlock, le faisant grogner alors que Greg levait les yeux et attirait l’œil de John. Il se déplaça légèrement pour que John puisse presser une autre serviette humide sur le front de Sherlock. L'eau trempa ses cheveux et des ruisselets s'écoulèrent sur ses tempes. "C'est froid . Ça fait mal !"

"Ce n'est pas froid, Sherlock, c'est juste une impression. Je te promets, d'accord ? Je te le promets." John savait qu'il avait l'air désespéré à l'oreille, implorant alors que Sherlock luttait contre le poids de Greg. Il chercha dans son sac le thermomètre, ajusta les réglages pour rendre l'affichage actif pendant plus longtemps avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Mme Hudson. "Pensez-vous pouvoir juste tenir sa tête immobile pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr." Elle s'avança, se pencha sur l'arrière du sofa et parla d'une voix douce et fredonnante. "Sherlock, mon cher. C'est juste moi. Reste immobile un moment, voilà un bon garçon."

"Je ne – Je ne." Il fit une expiration brusque, les tendons de sa nuque ressortant alors qu'il se tendait contre eux, mais John tint bon, regardant la température rester obstinément stable.

"Si je ne peux pas la faire descendre dans l'heure qui vient, je vais devoir appeler une ambulance," murmura-t-il, retroussant ses lèvres serrées alors que la lutte de Sherlock devenait faible, ses respirations sortant en sons tendus de panique. "Mon Dieu, Sherlock. Allez."

Les minutes s'écoulaient, tous trois figés en un étrange tableau avec Sherlock insensible et tremblant entre eux. L'eau filait sur sa peau, s'amassant sur le cuir du canapé alors que chaque respiration s'agitait entre ses lèvres : trop rapides et rauques. Les doigts de Mme Hudson frottaient doucement, sa prise ne bougeant pas pour le tenir immobile alors qu'elle murmurait des sottises apaisantes, mais John n'était même pas sûr que Sherlock l'entende.

"Sherlock ?" La question de Greg fit lever les yeux de John du thermomètre, et il remarqua que ces yeux s'étaient ouverts brusquement, vitreux et étourdis. "Sherlock, est-ce que vous me comprenez ?"

Prudemment, John bougea sa main devant le visage de Sherlock, à environ un doigt de ses cils pour bloquer la lumière, regardant ces pupilles se dilater. "Les réflexes," murmura-t-il. "Il n'est pas alerte."

"A cause de la fièvre ?" demanda Greg, il fit la grimace quand John hocha la tête. "C'est horrifiant, putain. Est-ce qu'il va un peu mieux ?"

John secoua la tête, retira le thermomètre et retira les serviettes du corps de Sherlock. "Nous allons le mettre dans la douche. Il va détester ça, mais c'est le mieux pour lui maintenant."

"Il va se noyer !" protesta Lestrade, lâchant un grognement alors que John redressait Sherlock.

"Non. Je vais y entrer avec lui et m'en assurer. Donnez-moi un coup de main, voulez-vous ? Mme Hudson, pouvez-vous mettre la douche en marche ? Suffisamment chaude pour qu'elle donne l'impression de la même température que votre peau."

Entre eux, lui et Greg réussirent à soutenir le poids de Sherlock, le traînant presque vers la salle de bains. Sherlock tenait à peine sa tête droite, luttant peut-être pour retrouver une forme de conscience, mais il n'y avait aucune netteté dans ses yeux ni de coordination dans ses mouvements, et John se retrouva à réévaluer sa décision à propos de l'ambulance.

"Dix minutes dans la douche. Si ça ne le ramène pas au moins un peu alors nous nous dirigerons vers l'hôpital. Quelqu'un devrait appeler Mycroft."

"Je vais le faire, mon cher," promit Mme Hudson, laissant la porte vers la salle de bains ouverte et se tenant à l'extérieur. "Ne le laisse pas te blesser, d'accord ?"

"Je ferai de mon mieux," promit John avec un faible sourire, laissant Greg redresser Sherlock contre le mur alors qu'il enlevait son pull. Il ne se souciait pas si son jean ou son t-shirt étaient mouillés, mais la laine l'alourdirait et il aurait besoin de toute sa force et de sa concentration pour s'occuper de Sherlock. Retirant le rideau qui s'accrochait tendrement au flanc de la douche, il enjamba le bord et avança sous le spray. L'impression n'était ni chaude ni froide, mais il savait que pour Sherlock elle semblerait probablement glaciale.

"Très bien. Voilà la partie délicate. Il pourrait nous combattre. Essayez simplement de l'aider de ce côté. Vous allez être mouillé."

Lestrade grogna, faisant comme on lui disait. "J'ai eu pire que ça lors d'une nuit pluvieuse. Prêt ?"

"Prêt." John tendit les bras, soutenant le poids de Sherlock alors que Greg soulevait les jambes de Sherlock et les déplaçait par-dessus le bord de la baignoire. Dès que l'eau toucha la peau de Sherlock, il eut encore un sursaut, les renversant presque, lui et John, lorsqu'il essaya de se détourner.

"Juste de l'eau, Sherlock. C'est juste de l'eau ! Allons. Reste avec moi, juste un petit peu." John grogna, son épaule lui faisait mal sous la tension alors qu'il drapait les bras de Sherlock autour de son cou et enroulait sa prise autour de cette taille fine, tenant le poids mort de Sherlock avec des bras forts. La tête de Sherlock tomba en avant sur l'épaule de John, ses yeux fermés une fois de plus et ses boucles sombres se plaquant sur sa tête alors que l'eau cascadait sur eux deux. Elle pressa le boxer que Sherlock portait contre lui comme une seconde peau et rendit le t-shirt et le jean de John sombres et lourds.

Greg se tenait en arrière, les regardant tous deux et prêt à se précipiter si l'un d'eux glissait. Le temps se mesura régulièrement dans le tambourinage de l'eau et chaque respiration basse et tremblante.

Finalement, les muscles de John commencèrent à trembler sous la pression, et il les baissa tous deux au fond de la baignoire, drapant Sherlock sur ses genoux et tenant délicatement sa tête et ses épaules, le gardant à moitié redressé et protégeant son visage du spray. La peau sous ses mains était glissante, mais progressivement il pensa sentir la brûlure de la chaleur s'atténuer, entraînée aussi sûrement que si elle était rincée dans les canalisations.

"Sherlock, m'entends-tu ?" demanda-t-il, cherchant un signe de réactivité sur ce visage et souriant lorsque des cils sombres s'agitèrent, s'écartèrent lentement sur des yeux qui ne regardaient plus fixement, mais trouvèrent leur concentration en quelques battements de cœur.

"John ?" 

"Ouais, c'est moi. Es-tu avec moi maintenant ?" Il tendit une main, repoussa les cheveux de Sherlock de son visage alors qu'il resserrait son autre bras autour du corps de Sherlock.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais parti." A l'oreille Sherlock avait l'air fatigué, épuisé vraiment, pour quelqu'un qui avait été inconscient, et la confusion plissa son front alors qu'il luttait pour saisir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"Quel est le symbole élémentaire du plomb ?" demanda John, il savait que des questions à propos de Premiers Ministres et de culture populaire seraient inutiles pour déterminer la clarté mentale.

"Pb," répondit Sherlock après une réflexion d'un instant. Le temps que ça prit suggéra qu'il était encore un peu absent, mais John sourit tout de même, parce que réveillé et réceptif était cent fois mieux que le délire misérable des deux derniers jours.

"John, pourquoi pleut-il ?"

"Nous sommes dans la douche," murmura John, laissant tomber ses doigts sur la gorge de Sherlock pour contrôler son pouls. "Ta fièvre a eu un pic et je n'arrivais pas à la faire redescendre. J'ai dû te refroidir rapidement, et c'était le moyen le plus facile."

Sherlock sembla digérer ça pendant un moment, comme s'il retournait la déclaration dans sa tête et cherchait des défauts. Enfin il cligna des yeux, l'eau de la douche coulant toujours le long de ses joues comme des larmes alors que de brillants yeux argent dérivaient vers la contusion sur la mâchoire de John. "Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?"

"Rien d'important," écarta John rapidement, levant le bras et éteignant la douche. "Allons, on va te sortir d'ici. Greg ?"

"Juste là." Lestrade fit un faible sourire, une épaisse serviette sèche déjà entre ses mains. Dès que Sherlock vacilla sur ses deux pieds, il la fixa autour des épaules de Sherlock, l'enserra bien fermée sous son menton et força les doigts maladroits de Sherlock à se fixer dessus. L'aider à sortir de la baignoire fut une affaire maladroite, mais ils réussirent tous sans tomber et John mena rapidement Sherlock à s'asseoir sur le siège fermé des toilettes, une main de chaque côté de sa tête alors qu'il soulevait son visage pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ses yeux.

"Greg, pouvez-vous aller chercher mon sac, et demander à Mme Hudson des vêtements propres et secs pour Sherlock ?" Un toctoc à la porte d'entrée fit lever les yeux à John, et il vit un sourire se contracter sur le visage de Lestrade.

"Je vais faire entrer Mycroft aussi, d'accord ?"

"Merci." John retourna son regard sur Sherlock, plissant les yeux sévèrement. "Dis-moi comment tu te sens. N'épargne rien."

Sherlock soupira, le son si fatigué que John sentit ses paupières le tirer en sympathie. "Douloureux. Tête me fait mal. Poitrine fait mal. Froid."

"Quelque chose d'autre ?" demanda John, hochant la tête en remerciements lorsque Greg lui passa le sac, de même qu'un t-shirt et des sous-vêtements frais pour Sherlock. "Te sens-tu étourdi, nauséeux ?"

Sherlock secoua la tête, faisant un son rêche de plainte lorsque John se rassit un peu plus loin, cherchant le garrot et une nouvelle seringue. Il n'allait même pas essayer de donner à Sherlock quoi que ce soit par la bouche à ce stade. Il tremblait déjà à nouveau fortement, son corps défaisant le bon travail de la douche, et John était désespéré de garder la fièvre éloignée du territoire dangereux et de donner du soulagement à Sherlock.

"Serre ta main en un poing et relâche-la pour moi ?" donna John comme instruction, tapant sur le creux du bras gauche de Sherlock avant de secouer la tête et de changer pour le droit, où les veines étaient en condition légèrement meilleure. "Encore."

Sherlock fit muettement ce qu'on lui disait, ses cheveux gouttant encore des points occasionnels de froid sur les mains et les bras de John. Ils étaient tous deux encore humides, mais la chaleur de l'appartement signifiait que les mains de John étaient fermes et non affectées lorsqu'il mesura la dose et dégagea l'air de la seringue avant de faire pénétrer avec douceur l'aiguille dans le bras de Sherlock.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait, ne faisant pas un bruit quand Sherlock reposa son front au-dessus de la tête de John comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se redresser. "Toujours avec moi ?"

"Mmmmm," murmura Sherlock, faisant un minuscule bruit d'inconfort lorsque John enleva l'aiguille. "Comme je l'ai dit, je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'étais parti. Quel jour sommes-nous ?"

"Vendredi. Ça fait deux jours depuis que Greg est passé avec le dossier."

Le bruit concis de dégoût de Sherlock était si familier que John sourit et leva les yeux. De cet angle il voyait la mâchoire et les lèvres de Sherlock, cet arc de cupidon fixé en une ligne de désapprobation contrariée. "On dirait que c'était il y a cinq minutes."

"Crois-moi, ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps." Il capsula l'aiguille, tiquant de surprise quand de longs doigts touchèrent légèrement la contusion sur sa mâchoire, pas assez pour causer de la douleur, mais là malgré tout.

"C'était moi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sherlock doucement, traçant les contours de la peau assombrie avant de laisser tomber sa main sur l'épaule de John. "Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas," répondit-il, reculant et tendant le bras vers une autre serviette avant de la déposer sur la tête de Sherlock, tapotant doucement le pire de l'humidité des boucles. "C'était ma propre faute. J'essayais de te garder immobile pour te donner des médicaments. Tu t'es indigné. Compréhensible, vraiment."

"Mais pas utile," signala Sherlock, sa voix étouffée gagnant en clarté alors que John finissait et mettait la serviette sur le radiateur. Pour une fois, Sherlock avait l'air moins que savamment soigné. Il y avait l'ombre d'un début de barbe dispersée sur sa mâchoire et sa lèvre supérieure, et ses cheveux étaient un enchevêtrement indigne. Il avait l'air aussi plus mince, remarqua John avec une grimace. La couche fine de muscle avait déjà commencé disparaître, laissant ses os transparaître plus nettement qu'avant.

Rapidement, il tendit la main, pinça la peau sur le dos de la main de Sherlock et la regarda retomber en place. Cela prit plus longtemps que ça n'aurait dû, et John retroussa les lèvres avant de croiser le regard de Sherlock.

"Légère déshydratation," signala Sherlock. "Pas suffisamment grave pour une intraveineuse."

"Non, mais tu as besoin de fluides. On va te sécher d'abord, ensuite nous travaillerons là-dessus. Viens ici."

Il travailla rapidement, passa la serviette sur la peau pâle de Sherlock et absorba l'eau. "Peux-tu changer ton boxer toi-même ?" demanda-t-il, essayant délibérément de garder sa voix régulière.

"Oui," répondit Sherlock fermement, fronçant les sourcils lorsque John recula. "Tu peux me laisser ici. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer."

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr," répondit John, tournant le dos et fixant le mur. "C'est aussi loin que je vais aller. Dépêche-toi, ou je le ferais pour toi."

"Oui, Docteur," marmonna Sherlock, mais il y avait une trace d'un rire très fatigué sous ces paroles, et John entendit le murmure de mouvement alors qu'il foudroyait résolument du regard la peinture sur le mur. Finalement, il entendit le bruit de Sherlock se rasseyant sur le siège des toilettes, ponctué par un soudain accès aigu de toux.

Il fit volte-face sans demander la permission, regarda son ami poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, le t-shirt emmêlé entre ses doigts alors que sa poitrine tressautait avec chaque spasme. Enfin, Sherlock se calma, serrant sa tête d'une main. "Vraiment, un cerveau dans un bocal a l'air plus séduisant de jour en jour."

John secoua la tête, tendit la main vers son stéthoscope et le réchauffa sur sa paume. "Tu iras mieux un jour," promit-il. "Inspire."

Sherlock fit comme on lui disait, et John pouvait sentir le gonflement et la bouffée d'air sous sa paume calmante alors qu'il guettait un crépitement révélateur par-dessus le martèlement du cœur de Sherlock. Heureusement, ses poumons semblaient toujours dégagés, et John retira les bouchons de ses oreilles avant de tendre le bras vers le t-shirt de Sherlock et de le pousser par-dessus cette tête sombre.

"Tu sembles bien pour l'instant, mais je vais faire récupérer des antibiotiques par Mycroft tout de même, juste au cas où."

Sherlock fit un son de désapprobation. "Abuser la Sécu, John ? Rebelle."

"Ce n'est pas de l'abus. Dans ton cas, c'est être préparé. Je vais devoir appeler Sarah pour l'ordonnance."

"Parce que tu ne gardes pas de bloc dans l'appartement." Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans ce ton, juste le genre de logique parfaite qui en disait long sur l'intelligence de Sherlock. Il était encore fiévreux, de ça John était sûr, mais la baisse des niveaux critiques ne l'avait pas rendu seulement alerte, mais plutôt vif.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance..."

"Si, et tu as raison, en tout cas quand il s'agit de choses comme ça. Tu sais que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à falsifier ta signature si j'étais désespéré." Le coin de la lèvre de Sherlock se courba en un genre de sourire à demi-contrit. "Tu te permets de garder de la médication basique dans ton sac, et tu peux justifier le fait que tu les aies même quand tu ne devrais vraiment pas à cause de mon style de vie dangereux, mais tu es trop raisonnable pour contribuer quoi que ce soit de tentant à l'environnement d'un toxicomane en voie de guérison. Y compris un ordonnancier."

"Tu n'es pas le seul à être tenté," signala John, sentant les yeux de Sherlock peser sur lui.

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans cet esprit brillant, ralenti à des vitesses normales par les ravages provoqués sur son moyen de transport, mais le moment d'illumination apparut tout de même dans les yeux de Sherlock. "Oh. Ton épaule. Tes cauchemars. Tu songes à l'automédication." Sherlock laissa sortir un souffle, comme se réprimandant de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant. "Bien sûr que oui."

"Plus autant," promit John, sa main hésitant avant qu'il ne la tende à nouveau vers le thermomètre. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, il savait que la fièvre de Sherlock avait baissé grâce à la douche, et les médicaments la conserverait ainsi maintenant, mais il voulait quantifier le changement – ne serait-ce que pour rassurer son esprit. "Je suis trop occupé à m'occuper de toi pour m'inquiéter de moi-même."

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, grommelant de plus belle alors que le thermomètre bipait un bien meilleur affichage, et John le rangea avec un hochement de tête. "Bien, d'accord, on va te ramener sur le canapé. Au moins c'est du cuir et il séchera en l'essuyant."

"Pourquoi est-il humide ?" demanda Sherlock, l'air bizarrement bouleversé et perplexe.

"Nous avons essayé des serviettes humides avant de te mettre dans la douche. Ça n'a pas fonctionné," expliqua John. "J'ai eu besoin de l'aide de Greg pour te maintenir suffisamment immobile pour les garder."

"Et Mycroft ?" 

John lui jeta un coup d’œil, essayant de lire l'expression de Sherlock, mais il n'avait pas l'air trop ennuyé. Davantage juste légèrement résigné que sa maladie ait rassemblé un public. "J'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir à te traîner à l'hôpital. C'est le genre de situation pour les parents proches."

Il ouvrit la porte, soulevant un sourcil en voyant à la fois Greg et Mycroft hésiter à l'extérieur. Une fois de plus le Holmes plus âgé avait abandonné à la fois son parapluie et sa veste de costume, et cette fois ses manches étaient relevées. Ça lui donnait l'air étrangement normal.

"Nous nous occupons de lui maintenant, John," promit Mycroft, ignorant le son rêche d'irritation de Sherlock. "Vous devriez mettre quelque chose de plus confortable que du tissu mouillé."

"Ouais, la seule raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas l'air crevé est parce que tout le monde a l'air bien à côté de Sherlock en ce moment," ajouta Greg, prenant sans ménagements Sherlock par les épaules et le guidant vers le sofa, sur lequel John remarqua que se trouvait un nouveau nid de couvertures et d'oreillers propres : sans doute l’œuvre de Mme Hudson.

Une partie de lui ne voulait vraiment pas partir, même pendant les brefs moments pour mettre des vêtements secs, et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de parler. "Très bien, parfait, essayez juste de le garder éveillé, et faites-lui boire un peu plus de lucozade."

C'était un peu comme donner des ordres à des troupes. Lestrade comme Mycroft se soumettaient à son autorité en tant que docteur, et Mme Hudson semblait avoir oublié sa règle de "Pas votre gouvernante" alors qu'elle faisait des tasses de thé et dorlotait Sherlock, qui au moins le supportait avec une grâce modérément bonne. Probablement trop fatigué pour se plaindre vraiment.

Montant les escaliers à pas feutrés, John enleva son t-shirt, son jean, ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussettes, les plaça sur le radiateur pour sécher alors qu'il traînait la serviette en trop sur sa peau. Une partie de lui sentait qu'il devrait s'habiller de vêtements corrects, mais l'horloge s'égrenait déjà vers une heure du matin. De plus, son sommeil durant les derniers jours avait été éclaté, et la lassitude rongeant son corps commençait à devenir un poids mort.

Au final, il choisit un t-shirt à demi-convenable et un bas de survêtement. Pas trop manifestement un pyjama, mais suffisamment confortable pour dormir avec. Des chaussettes chaudes allèrent sur ses pieds, qui étaient refroidis après la douche tiède, et il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, dispersant des gouttelettes d'eau avec quelques coups rapides avant de tendre la main vers son portable.

Appeler Sarah à cette heure de la nuit pour des antibiotiques ne lui ferait gagner que du mépris, donc il envoya un texto rapide expliquant la situation, ses doigts donnant des petits coups sur les touches avant qu'il n'appuie sur envoyer. Avec de la chance Mycroft pourrait la récupérer au cabinet dans la matinée et se faire délivrer les médicaments. John préférerait gaspiller les médicaments et ne pas en avoir besoin plutôt que de laisser n'importe quelle sorte d'infection enfoncer ses griffes dans Sherlock quand il était comme ça.

Redescendant à pas feutrés, il sourit en voyant que Mme Hudson tendait des couvertures à Lestrade et l'incitait à utiliser un des lits. "Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer à cette heure de la nuit !"

"Vous pouvez prendre le mien," ajouta John quand Greg eut l'air de vouloir protester. Il était évident que le DI était au bureau à travailler tard avant le texto de John, et l'homme avait l'air aussi crevé que John avait l'impression de l'être. "Ça vous évitera d’affronter ce qu'il y a dans la chambre de Sherlock."

"Où allez-vous dormir ?"

"Le sol du salon me suffit. Il l'a été pendant ces derniers jours. De plus, je préférerais garder un œil sur Sherlock."

"Je vais bien," la voix de Sherlock grinça depuis la direction du sofa, à l'oreille loin d'être convaincant. "Utilise mon lit."

"Je vais surveiller mon frère, John," promit Mycroft. "Quelques heures sur un vrai matelas vous fera le plus grand bien. Je vous réveillerai si Sherlock a besoin de votre aide."

John hésita, jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers Sherlock, mais si l'homme protesta l'offre de son frère, il était trop fatigué pour le montrer, serrant faiblement une bouteille de lucozade et luttant clairement pour garder les yeux ouverts. "Bien," acquiesça-t-il finalement, "mais je n'expose quand même pas Greg à je ne sais quoi d'autre qui se trouve dans ta chambre, Sherlock. Je vais prendre ton lit. Y a-t-il quoique ce soit que je devrais savoir ?"

"Non," murmura Sherlock, "mais ne touche à rien sur la troisième étagère du haut."

John fit une pause, jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir quelque chose comme un sourire trembler sur les lèvres de Mycroft, assorti, de manière assez alarmante, à un de la part de Sherlock. Lestrade l'avait remarqué aussi, parce qu'il posa une main sur l'épaule de John.

"Plutôt vous que moi, mon pote. Dormez bien."

"Merci. Vous aussi." John ramassa la couette et les oreillers qu'il utilisait du sol, les traînant avec lassitude dans la chambre de Sherlock. Pour être honnête, il ne pouvait pas se décider à s'inquiéter de ce que Sherlock avait caché là-dedans, tant que rien de vraiment horrible ne lui sautait dessus au milieu de la nuit.

Il était trop épuisé pour se brosser les dents, mentalement et physiquement exténué par son inquiétude pour Sherlock, et il s'écroula sur le matelas avec un grognement bas et laissa ses muscles se détendre centimètre par centimètre. C'était agréable, il devait l'admettre. Plus d’irritation à cause de son oreiller glissant sur le cuir des coussins du sofa, ou de réveil convulsif à chaque petit son que faisait Sherlock, mais tout de même, le laisser là-bas avec Mycroft lui semblait un peu comme de l'abandon. Un manquement au devoir.

John se donna à lui-même un grognement irrité, roula sur son ventre et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Veiller anxieusement et de manière impuissante ne ferait rien pour aider Sherlock à aller mieux, mais le sommeil était quelque chose dont ils avaient tous deux besoin, et il essaya d'immobiliser le tour de ses pensées. Vaguement, il entendait des voix, l'énonciation légèrement nasale de Mycroft et le baryton plus profond et plus riche de Sherlock, mais elles étaient trop basses pour qu'il identifie les mots.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'une dispute, mais Mycroft et Sherlock pouvaient maintenir une guerre avec rien d'autre que des regards noirs, donc ça ne disait vraiment pas grand-chose. John essaya d'écouter, de démêler le sens des syllabes des murmures du son, mais son cerveau était parti trop loin, et il se retrouva glissant dans et hors des rêves et se réveillant : une sorte de sommeil peu profond et inutile.

C'était la partie la plus noire de la nuit de Londres – des lampadaires flous au-delà des rideaux et une faible accalmie dans la palpitation toujours présente de la vie de la ville – quand Mycroft réveilla John en le secouant. Un coup d’œil rapide à l'horloge lui montra qu'il était juste avant quatre heures du matin mais il était éveillé en un instant, frottant ses yeux alors qu'il demandait à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

"Sa fièvre tombe. Il vous a demandé."

John fut hors du lit sans même s'en rendre compte, marchant à pas feutrés dans le salon. Une lumière cireuse et douce baignait la pièce, affichant le brillant de la sueur qui couvrait le front de Sherlock et se rassemblait dans le creux à la base de sa gorge. Il avait repoussé la couette, mais il avait toujours l'air misérable, vacillant sur la frontière entre le sommeil et l'éveil alors que sa fièvre volait en éclats à la manière biologique – à la manière dont elle était censée le faire.

"Tu vas bien ?" murmura John, s'asseyant sur le sol près du canapé et regardant les paupières de Sherlock se fermer en papillonnant, comme s'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait les garder ouvertes. "Ça signifie que tu vas mieux : bataille gagnée."

"Je sais, John," marmonna Sherlock. "Je sais quelque chose sur le corps humain. Bien que ça n'ait pas la sensation d'une victoire."

John sourit au ton de la voix de Sherlock : des courants d'arrogance et d'irritation. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille de lucozade, la tenant stable et encourageant son ami à siroter par la paille. "Me voulais-tu pour quelque chose de particulier, ou est-ce que Mycroft te tapait juste sur les nerfs ?"

"Il ronflait," répondit Sherlock, en léchant ses lèvres sèches avant de traîner une main sur son front avec lassitude pour essuyer une partie de la sueur. "D'un air suffisant."

Un faible gloussement s'échappa de la gorge de John. Ça ne cessait jamais de le stupéfier à quelle vitesse l'esprit de Sherlock pouvait travailler, même dans des circonstances extrêmes. Ce n'était pas rare que les gens passent de délirant et insensible entre les mains de la fièvre à abruptement alerte et conscient dès que la chaleur du corps descendait, mais Sherlock semblait avoir une plus grande capacité à se concentrer que la plupart. Le pouvoir de l'esprit après tout.

"J'ai fait le même rêve que j'ai fait quand tout ça a commencé."

"Piscine, Moriarty, un peu pas bien ?" demanda John, répétant la vague description de l'autre fois de Sherlock alors qu'il penchait son bras sur le sofa. Au début il pensa que le hochement de tête de Sherlock était la seule réponse qu'il allait avoir, mais ensuite ces yeux rencontrèrent les siens, vert calme comme l'écume de la mer.

"J'avais besoin de voir que tu allais bien."

Le cœur de John cogna fort sous ses côtes, aigu comme une blessure par balle, et il cligna des yeux dans le regard de Sherlock. C'était une si calme et petite admission, pourtant dans ces quelques mots Sherlock s'était laissé plus vulnérable, plus ouvert que John ne l'avait jamais connu. Ce n'était pas une allusion bégayée de côté, mais une indication directe que John avait pris possession d'une place spéciale dans la vie de Sherlock. Peut-être que pour d'autres personnes ça ne semblerait pas beaucoup, mais pour John c'était la première chose dont il pouvait se souvenir que Sherlock disait qui faisait d'une certaine façon de lui plus qu'une bizarre gestalt de colocataire/blogueur/ami.

"Bouge-toi," dit John doucement, en aidant Sherlock à se redresser avant de s'installer où il avait reposé, attrapant une couverture de plus et couvrant ses jambes avant de replacer l'oreiller de Sherlock et de l'encourager à se rallonger, en lui donnant plein de temps pour protester. Sherlock, cependant, ne fit rien de pareil. Il y eut un bref moment de confusion, mais ensuite il se réinstalla confortablement, sa tête sur les genoux de John et son visage tourné vers l'estomac de John. "Voilà, maintenant si tu fais le même rêve, je serai juste là."

Il inspecta l'expression de Sherlock, cherchant un signe qu'il avait mal-interprété les signaux – que Sherlock ne voulait pas de réconfort et de compagnie mais essayait d'assouvir une curiosité indifférente – mais il n'y eut rien qui donna cette impression. A la place, Sherlock eut l'air simplement soulagé et reconnaissant, se détendant régulièrement contre John comme s'il était tout le soutien dont il puisse jamais avoir besoin.

Et Dieu lui vienne en aide, John commençait à réaliser que Sherlock ne pourrait jamais trop en demander. Quoi qu'il se passe, il serait toujours là.

Où que cet homme mène, il suivrait : éveillé et conscient, désireux et enthousiaste.


	7. Chapitre 7

De doux bruits de conversation et le tintement de la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner ponctuèrent le sommeil de Sherlock, écartant les voiles de l'oubli et le projetant brutalement dans l'éveil. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que la chaleur de John avait disparu. Sherlock ne l'avait même pas senti se dégager, mais clairement un besoin ou un autre l'avait poussé à partir. La faim, peut-être.

Essayant d'écraser la déception qui se lova dans son estomac, Sherlock fit rapidement le point sur son corps et enregistra chaque douleur de plomb avec mécontentement. La fièvre était partie, lui laissant une sensation moite et contusionnée dans son sillage, mais le malaise s'attardait comme une sorte de parasite, le mâchant comme s'il était un repas à trois plats.

Déplaçant légèrement son bras, Sherlock ravala un grognement alors qu'une pléthore de douleurs différentes prenaient vie, irradiant à travers son dos et ses articulations et surfant sur les crêtes de ses muscles les plus larges. Il s'attendait presque à voir sa peau tachetée de blessures, mais quand il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux graveleux il n'y avait pas de décoloration tachant sa peau, juste le badigeon peu enthousiaste de la lumière du petit matin par la fenêtre : l'aube de l'hiver. Il estima qu'il était quelque part aux alentours de sept heures trente, à en juger par les cliquetis qui montaient du café en dessous et le cours montant de la circulation qui signalait que l’heure de pointe débutait.

Donc, en essence, son corps avait l'impression de s'en être mal sorti dans un combat contre le bus 113 de Edgeware – _un Scania avec un châssis à moteur transversal peint du rouge patriotique de Londres avec des accents bleu Aztec_ – mais son esprit était clair, si ce n'était un peu vitreux et quelque peu fragmenté en schémas de pensée.

Il n'était pas sûr s'il devrait être content qu'au moins maintenant il puisse penser, ou irrité que le rétablissement de son corps soit établi pour être sensiblement plus lent que celui de sa capacité mentale.

"Maman envoie son amour et espère que tu iras mieux bientôt, naturellement. Il semble que tu fasses déjà des progrès."

Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil à Mycroft, qui justement s'installait confortablement dans le fauteuil à proximité, un mug de café dans une main et un croissant couvert de confiture dans l'autre. Au temps pour le régime.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il, grimaçant au raclement rocailleux de sa voix dans sa gorge. Ses tonalités normales et riches étaient réduites à quelque chose de rauque et d'altéré. Sherlock fronça les sourcils alors que Mycroft faisait une pause avec sa pâtisserie à mi-chemin de sa bouche et lui jetait un regard surpris.

"A l'oreille tu es comme père après une mauvaise journée."

"Après avoir fumé à la chaîne un énorme paquet de cigarettes, tu veux dire." C'était assez synonyme des "mauvais jours" de leur père, quand il avait été en vie pour avoir de telles choses. "L'enrouement est un ajout sans surprise à une attaque virale."

"Peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Tu as l'air d'être à trois phrases de devenir muet." Un sourcil aristocratique frémit. "Bien que peut-être ce fusse une bénédiction pour la nation entière."

Sherlock dirigea son majeur vers son frère, ignorant l'indifférence de Mycroft alors qu'il laissait retomber sa main à ses côtés. Un simple mouvement le dépassait presque, mais il fit la grimace avant d'affermir sa résolution et de se traîner dans une position assise à demi-affaissée. Sa tête tourna, une brève petite valse vertigineuse – _déshydratation, potassium, sodium, magnésium, calcium bas, pompes ioniques musculaires laborieuses et inefficaces_ – et il était pris dans un étrange no man's land où la faim et la nausée ne faisaient plus qu'un. Son estomac ne voulait pas digérer quoi que ce soit, mais son corps avait besoin de la nutrition.

Cercle vicieux.

La main de John interrompit sa vision, un bol avec un Weetabix et une touche de lait dedans au creux de sa paume. La céramique bon marché était d'un blanc saisissant, et faisait rayonner la peau de John comme si elle se souvenait du bronzage d'Afghanistan qu'elle avait porté avant de succomber au temps provoquant la pâleur de la Grande Bretagne. "Manges-en autant que tu peux, mais va lentement," donna John comme instructions, son expression indiquant que que des protestations seraient inutiles. "Nous devons voir ce que ton estomac peut supporter, et c'est facile pour ta digestion."

"Parce que ça a la même consistance que de la colle à papier peint," marmonna Sherlock, écoutant Lestrade faire un reniflement d'approbation de là où il était appuyé contre la table de cuisine, inhalant pratiquement des Frosties. "Je n'ai pas faim."

"Peu m'importe." John secoua la tête. "Tu ne reconnais probablement même plus la sensation de faim; tu t'es entraîné dans ce but."

"La nourriture est ennuyeuse," marmonna Sherlock, enfonçant la cuillère sans enthousiasme dans les céréales alors qu'il se penchait en arrière dans le coin du sofa, utilisant le v fait par l'accoudoir et le dossier pour soutenir son poids exténué. Sa colonne vertébrale lui faisait mal à reposer sur le canapé, voûté et enroulé plutôt qu'allongé comme une statue, et le grincement de son cou faisait un bruit sec dans ses oreilles alors que l'os glissait sur le cartilage.

Le Weetabix avait déjà absorbé l'essentiel du lait, et il grignota le truc frais et sans texture avec peu d'enthousiasme. La première gorgée fit se serrer son estomac, brusquement et durement comme s'il partageait son dédain, mais en une demi-minute le timbre de sensation changea, devenant creux et désespéré alors que le bord gras de la nausée diminuait avec la nourriture.

Il réussit à en manger la moitié et fut récompensé par un sourire content de John, qui s'était peut-être attendu à davantage d'affrontement. "D'accord, nous allons lui donner trente minutes pour se calmer, et ensuite tu pourras avoir des comprimés pour tes douleurs."

"Je vais récupérer cette ordonnance comme promis, John," ajouta Mycroft. "Mon assistante la ramènera dès que possible."

"Merci. Avec de la chance nous n'en aurons pas besoin, mais je préférerais ne pas courir ce risque."

"Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, faites-le-moi savoir," dit Lestrade, en essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. "Pour l'instant, cependant, je dois aller travailler. J'dois essayer de résoudre cette affaire moi-même, puisque Sherlock ne peut pas aider." Lestrade posa le bol, boutonna son col et tendit la main vers sa veste de costume. "Faites-moi savoir quand vous serez de retour sur vos pieds."

"Je vais devoir suivre le bon Inspecteur. Ce pays ne se dirige malheureusement pas tout seul." Mycroft lécha la confiture de son doigt avec un plaisir inconvenant lorsqu'il se leva. "Appelle quand tu te sentiras mieux, Sherlock. Tu sais comme je m'inquiète."

Sherlock roula des yeux alors que John les remerciait tous les deux, les raccompagnait à la porte et le laissait s'affaisser un peu plus bas sur le sofa. La nuit dernière il avait été trop épuisé pour se soucier de personnes autre que John l'observer souffrant, mais ce matin était une affaire différente. Lestrade l'avait vu dans un pire état, bien sûr, tout comme Mycroft, mais ce n'était pas la question. Au moins à ce moment-là il s'était infligé les dommages plutôt que d'être une victime pathétique.

"Tu boudes ?" demanda John alors qu'il fermait la porte de l'appartement. "Sans eux, tu aurais pu te réveiller à l'hôpital ce matin."

Sherlock fit un grognement. Au moins on lui avait épargné ça. Les infirmières et les docteurs, médiocres dans leur compétence et injustement fiers de leur abnégation. John était l'exception, bien sûr, pas juste du dédain de Sherlock des professionnels médicaux. Étonnamment, ça ne le dérangeait pas que John le voie si réduit, qu'il s'ennuie à mourir ou soit terrassé par la maladie.

Probablement parce que John ne l'utiliserait jamais contre lui, contrairement à Mycroft et, dans une moindre importance, à Lestrade. Peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas (trop) méchants mais ils lui rappelleraient de chaque fois où il avait été moins que son être calme et centré. John ne ferait rien de pareil – en tout cas pas sans provocation suffisante. Il semblait chérir les moments où Sherlock était ouvertement humain, montant la garde avec une loyauté tenace sur ses faiblesses.

"Bois ça," donna John comme instruction, tendant un verre d'eau à Sherlock. "Quand tu t'en sentiras capable, je vais aussi te peser sur la balance que j'ai empruntée à Mme Hudson. Ton métabolisme aura diminué, donc avec un peu de chance tu n'as pas perdu trop de poids, mais je dois vérifier."

Berk, il aurait dû savoir que John serait aussi empirique à propos du poids qu'il l'avait été à propos de la fièvre. Il était autant un scientifique que Sherlock dans bien des aspects, et il approuvait les résultats quantifiables. "Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?"

"Oui." John croisa les bras, déplaçant son poids sur une hanche alors qu'il braquait un très ferme et professionnel regard foudroyant dans sa direction. "Je t'ai laissé t'en sortir avec un niveau franchement inquiétant de négligence de soi, Sherlock, parce que je n'avais aucun droit de me mêler de ta vie. Maintenant, tu es malade, et si tu veux que je continue à être ton docteur, nous devons faire quelques changements."

Oh, ça n'avait pas l'air bien.

"Des changements ?" demanda Sherlock, et au moins maintenant la gorge irritée rendait sa voix convenablement menaçante. "Permets-moi de déduire tes intentions. Trois repas réglés par jour, huit heures de sommeil, me forcer à souscrire à tous les stupides éphémères de "la personne normale"."

"C'est ce que tu penses ? Que j'essaie de te rendre normal ?" John secoua la tête. "Même si je le voulais, Sherlock, je n'aurais pas une chance. On ne peut pas rendre quelque chose d'unique banal. Je n'essaierais même pas." A l'oreille il avait l'air blessé par la supposition, et Sherlock se força à contenir sa contrariété défensive. Bien sûr, John n'était pas Maman, ou Mycroft, d'ailleurs. John pensait qu'il était incroyable, plutôt qu'anormal.

"Tout ce que je veux faire c'est trouver un compromis entre le Travail, ton esprit et son moyen de transport. Sans ce corps, les deux autres sont dénués de sens. Tu en as besoin, Sherlock. Tu sembles l'avoir commodément oublié." John jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers la cuisine avant de tourner son regard vers le sol, sa voix s'adoucissant. "Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais penser que tu respectes mon expertise. Il est possible que je ne sois pas un détective consultant de génie –"

"Mais tu es un bon docteur," interrompit Sherlock doucement, "et tu détestes me voir ignorer ma santé autant qu'une affaire non résolue me répugne."

"Exactement." John sourit alors, comme impressionné par la faible lueur de compréhension franchement rudimentaire. "Je n'essaie pas de te réparer. Tu n'es pas brisé." Il fronça les sourcils au reniflement de Sherlock, son visage devenant dur et brutal pendant une seconde. "Tu ne l'es _pas_ , Sherlock, et je compte garder ça comme ça. Laisse-moi juste essayer de t'aider à trouver un équilibre entre un esprit affûté et un corps en bonne santé, d'accord ?"

C'était important pour John – la bonne volonté de Sherlock – c'était évident dans sa position et la légère manière dont il penchait la tête sur un côté : ouverte, honnête et confiante. John n'était pas intéressé par une dictature de la santé. Il voulait de la coopération et des buts partagés. Il voulait un partenariat, et Sherlock se retrouva à incliner la tête lentement en accord.

Il essaierait beaucoup de choses pour empêcher John de devenir orageux, comme il le faisait lorsque la base de sa désapprobation était relevée en une montagne de détresse. Bien sûr, cela signifiait monter en fait sur une balance – _sans intérêt_. Malheureusement, il s'attendait à ce que John puisse avoir une crise face à la mesure.

Il était possible que Sherlock ne contrôle pas sa masse de la même manière que Mycroft, mais il se rappelait les actions des infirmières après quinze jours où le prochain fix avait eu la préséance sur le prochain repas et une overdose malheureuse. Il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, et une fois qu'ils l'avaient mis sur une balance il y avait eu un tollé. Il était trop léger, trop maigre. Le personnel médical avait essayé tout ce à quoi ils avaient pu penser pour le garder sous leurs soins et briser le cycle, pas qu'ils aient réussi.

Baissant les yeux vers ses doigts s'incurvant autour du verre, il examina les os avec un soin concentré. Les métacarpes et phalanges tous renfermés dans une gaine de peau, les jointures tendues et proéminentes : une prise serrée naturelle, mais l'apophyse styloïde du cubitus était une saillie importune, trop aiguë et pressée contre le voile fin de la peau. C'était un signe mineur, mais dans le jeu de poker du manger sain, il annonçait son bluff. John le remarquerait, et tous les autres petits signes que son corps trahissait en existant simplement.

"Tiens." John lui donna un petit coup gentiment, sa paume se déroula pour révéler deux capsules : quelque chose de spécifiquement formulé pour le rhume et la grippe à en juger par l'écrit marqué sur la cellulose. "Prends ça et repose-toi. Tu veux que j'allume la télé ?"

Sherlock jeta à John le regard le plus dégoûté qu'il put. Comme si les émissions de télévision du petit-déjeuner étaient mieux que les imbécillités qu'ils programmaient normalement. "Non," marmonna-t-il, avalant les comprimés et remontant la couette jusqu'à son menton dans une bouderie irritable avant de réaliser que peut-être John voulait regarder quelque chose en particulier. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, John parlait déjà, aussi calme et posé que jamais.

"OK, eh bien je vais dans la douche. Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Il écouta John s'éloigner à pas feutrés, emplissant l'appartement de bruits confortables d'habitation. Il y eut le carillon de vaisselle alors qu'il empilait des choses près de l'évier pour les laver, ensuite le clic de la porte de la salle de bains et le constant jaillissement solide de l'eau, accompagné par le bruit métallique et le craquement des canalisations. Cela rappelait à Sherlock la nuit précédente, reprenant connaissance comme s'il n'était jamais parti, entouré par les bras de John pendant que la douche tambourinait tout autour d'eux.

John avait eu l'air si soulagé, son visage réjoui comme si Sherlock avait accompli une déduction stupéfiante plutôt que simplement ouvrir les yeux. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour réaliser à quel point il avait été clairement inquiet, et même Sherlock pouvait admettre que John était allé au-delà des attentes. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour traiter Sherlock à la maison, appelant de l'aide dès que c'était nécessaire et persévérant jusqu'à ce que la bataille soit gagnée.

La gratitude était la chose la plus commune à exprimer dans ces situations, ou c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais sûrement John saurait que Sherlock appréciait son effort, à sa propre manière ? C'était ridicule, à quel point c'était réconfortant et merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui : quelqu'un non obligé par des liens familiaux ou simplement parce que Sherlock était utile.

Peut-être qu'il ne donnait pas à Mycroft ou Lestrade suffisamment de crédit, mais leur implication signifiait peu en comparaison de celle de John, parce que John ne faisait pas de secret de son souci. Il n'essayait pas de le cacher derrière quelque chose d'autre comme s'il en avait honte. Il le portait comme une médaille à la place, le menton levé comme s'il défiait Sherlock de l'utiliser comme une faiblesse ou de se moquer de lui pour le défaut.

Comme s'il le pouvait.

Avec lassitude, Sherlock se baissa en se traînant sur le sofa encore un peu, posant le verre d'eau maintenant vide sur la table et déposant sa tête sur le coin de la couette. Il regroupa le tissu en un pustule de plumes et de coton, doux et confortable, mais ce n'était pas aussi bien que les genoux de John la nuit précédente.

Le souvenir fit glisser quelque chose à travers son torse, pâle et incertain, et il fixa d'un air absent la péninsule du coin de la table basse. Elle imprimait une ligne sombre de bois déplacée sur sa vue de la pièce alors que ses pensées dérivaient comme des nuages à travers son esprit.

Au début de leur connaissance, John avait eu besoin de lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de guérir une claudication, une ruse insignifiante de l'esprit, mais de prendre une chose échouée et disparate, flottante et perdue, et de lui donner un but, une orbite. Ri, ri quat' souris...

Sherlock avait voulu faire que ce soit le Travail, bien sûr, que John partage son centre de l'univers, mais ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé. Il continua à tourner autour de l'excitation du puzzle, tournant en arcs d'une ellipse, parfois suffisamment près pour se brûler dans la gloire de tout ça et d'autres fois trop loin pour ressentir quoi que ce soit sauf le contact glacial de sa promesse alors que l'ennui s'installait.

John, il semblait, tournait autour de lui à la place, un satellite capturé à son insu.

Il se pouvait que Sherlock n'en sache pas plus que ce que John lui en avait dit sur l'héliocentrisme, mais il connaissait la lune – _les Marées, excessivement utiles dans des affaires de meurtres, surtout quand il s'agissait de la Tamise_ – et chaque satellite ajoutait quelque chose à l'équation orbitale : freinant la rotation, influençant l'atmosphère, un conducteur de lumière, un nouveau point d'intérêt dans le système de l'existence de Sherlock. Maintenant ils tournaient autour de leur barycentre – leur noyau de masse – un autre cœur partagé entre eux deux.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, essayant d'adapter cette nouvelle réalisation dans son auto-construction. John avait eu besoin de lui, et dans l'apaisement de ça, Sherlock avait créé une réflexion de ça en lui-même.

Maintenant, ils étaient nécessaires à l'autre.

C'était une théorie inconfortable : pas dépendants mais but co-dépendants comme si l'équation de Sherlock moins John ou même John moins Sherlock était une impossibilité.

Ça n'était _vraiment_ pas son domaine. 

A la piscine avec Moriarty, Sherlock avait réalisé pour la première fois que John était plus que juste une personne dans son sillage, le suivant sans pouvoir intervenir. Cette sensation semblait avoir grandi jusqu'à ce que John ne soit plus simplement quelqu'un courant à ses côtés, ou partageant un rire, mais une partie de ce qui le poussait toujours vers l'avant.

Ensuite il y avait cette autre chose. Ce choc de _chaleur/envie/oui_ qu'il avait ressenti dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur John Watson. Il avait cru que c'était seulement temporaire, comme ce genre de choses l'étaient si souvent, et c'était trop peu pratique d'avoir une passade avec son colocataire : gênant. D'où cette ridicule conversation chez Angelo. Celle de "Tout me va."

Sauf que ça n'allait pas, parce que cette minuscule lueur ne s'était pas affaiblie mais à la place semblait prospérer – une notochorde se pliant et ondulant dans la colonne vertébrale tacite sur laquelle tant de leur confiance était placée – et Sherlock se retrouvait dans une position inhabituelle. Maintenir le schéma qui se tenait, obéir aux limites, ou traverser la ligne et tout risquer pour davantage ?

Ça aurait dû être facile. La route logique était claire, et pourtant c'était une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais eue à prendre. Il l'ignora aussi longtemps que possible, bien sûr. C'était une chose très britannique à faire : refoulée, d'une certaine façon, mais d'une certaine manière ne pas faire de choix laissait toutes ses options ouvertes. Ensuite Moriarty lui força la main, arrachant chaque petit mensonge et faisant voir à Sherlock la profondeur de ce qui pourrait être là...

Ses lèvres se déformèrent en une grimace, et il se frotta la joue d'un air absent contre la couette, écoutant vaguement le grattement de son début de barbe alors que le fil de ses pensées bringuebalait sur un rail éternel. Peut-être qu'alors, dans cet accès de survie il avait été temps de parler à John, mais Sherlock s'était retrouvé à hésiter à nouveau, incertain de quoi dire.

Comment avait-on ce genre de conversation ? Pas le simple genre de discussion qui menait de vertical et physiquement séparés à horizontal et vraiment ensemble – Sherlock pouvait faire ça avec le bon sourire et un regard habile lors de ces rares fois où il s'en sentait l'envie – mais quelque chose de plus ?

Ce ne serait pas quelque chose d'uniquement charnel : le rapide assouvissement du désir sans les privilèges qui venaient avec. John n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Sherlock n'avaient qu'à regarder ses petites-amies pour le savoir. Il appréciait la romance, et même s'il acceptait l'approche sans-conditions, quelque chose à court terme avec lequel Sherlock pouvait s'en sortir, cela allait probablement évoluer sans aucune sorte d'encouragement.

Mieux valait ne pas essayer du tout, vraiment.

Sauf...

Sherlock cligna des yeux, écoutant la préposition s'entrechoquer dans sa tête comme une cuillère dans un seau, seule sans aucun autre mot pour la suivre. A la place il y avait seulement de vagues volutes de sentiment : une légère sensation dans son cœur et une lourde angoisse dans ses tripes. Quelque chose qui semblait n'avoir absolument rien à voir du tout avec son cerveau, ou était peut-être solidement ancré quelque part en bas avec les réflexes essentiels. Quelque chose que Sherlock pouvait seulement deviner, et oh, qu'est-ce qu'il en détestait l'imprécision.

Parfois il aimerait pouvoir externaliser l'émotion, ou en tout cas la ramasser dans un bol et la passer à John et demander "Que diable est-ce donc, parce qu'il est possible que ça ruine ma vie et je pense que c'est ta faute ?”

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Il sursauta, ce qui était embarrassant : un tressaillement complet du corps comme un animal sauvage nerveux, et il regarda John de travers par-dessus son épaule pour le couvrir. "Bien sûr," marmonna-t-il. "J'réfléchis."

"A l'affaire ?"

Il hésita un poil trop longtemps, brièvement aux prises avec la question troublante de "quelle affaire ?" avant de se souvenir du corps dans la ruelle et de l'appartement suspicieusement propre. "J'peux pas faire grand-chose sans voir le corps. Peut-être demain ?" L'espoir dans sa voix s'évanouit à l'expression de John. Clairement pas, alors. "Je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours," signala-t-il, regardant alors que John saisissait son laptop et écartait les pieds de Sherlock, s'asseyant du côté opposé du sofa.

"Je le sais," répondit John calmement, "mais tu vas devoir t'y prendre lentement. Filer à Bart pour harceler Molly ne fera que rendre ton rétablissement plus lent sur le long terme."

"Je ne harcèle pas Molly. J'essaie d'ignorer Molly. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est si –" Il fit une pause, luttant pour trouver le bon mot et se contentant à la place d'agiter les doigts.

"Molly est une fille parfaitement gentille."

Incroyable comme John donnait l'impression que c'était une bonne chose – comme si un tempérament enjoué et des problèmes de confiance en soi maladifs étaient d'une certaine façon préférables à un esprit brillant et à une solide connaissance de sa profession. Elle avait son utilité, et pour les buts de Sherlock une manipulation aisée était un avantage, mais parfois il aimerait juste qu'elle lui tienne tête. Lui dire non, rien que pour la valeur de la surprise.

Un projet pour une autre fois, peut-être.

"Quelque chose d'intéressant ?" demanda-t-il, regardant le mouvement rapide des yeux de John dans la lueur de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"Non, tu ne rates rien." John sourit à l'expression sceptique de Sherlock. "Deux personnes avec des bijoux disparus et une affaire de chantage. Elles te tiendront probablement occupé pendant quelques minutes au maximum quand tu te sentiras mieux."

Sherlock fit un hum. Il pouvait probablement les résoudre maintenant, même en étant souffrant, mais quelque chose lui disait que John ne sacrifierait pas le laptop si facilement. De plus, l'affaire de Lestrade était plus intéressante, et il tendit à nouveau la main sans enthousiasme vers le fade dossier de police alors que John allumait la télévision et commençait à zapper avant de se décider sur quelque chose à propos de rénovation de maisons. C'était un choix bizarre, puisque John ne montrait pas beaucoup de penchant vers l'esthétique ou sa propre propriété, mais le mystère fut résolu par la jolie présentatrice brune. Simple, bien qu'un peu décevant.

Feuilletant les photos, Sherlock souhaita avoir été sur la scène quand le corps avait été repêché de la rivière. Les cadavres et l'eau étaient un mauvais mélange, et la Tamise avait été cruelle avec le jeune homme. Il avait été trouvé au pied d'un des ponts, mais la plaie au couteau à sa poitrine excluait le suicide et la noyade. Ses vêtements étaient bon marché, ennuyeux, tout comme ceux que Sophie Lattimer portait, mais les chaussures Gucci étaient une touche anormale à sa tenue. Un schéma, peut-être.

Il y avait un cliché de l'appartement attaché au dossier, le genre pris par des amis dans n'importe quel jardin attenant à un pub dans l'agglomération de Londres. Clairement l'homme avec un bras autour de la taille de Sophie – _serré possessivement sur sa hanche, faux sourire cachant des yeux durs_ – était le même que celui de la rivière. Ils auraient un nom bien assez tôt. Peut-être que Lestrade en avait déjà un, mais vraiment c'était un détail inutile. Sherlock pouvait lire l'histoire entière à partir du corps de cet homme, mais il était trop faible pour aller le voir. Brièvement, il se demanda s'il pouvait convaincre Molly d'installer un lien par le net, mais non. Il avait besoin des impressions de sens autres que la vue et l'ouïe.

Levant les yeux vers John, Sherlock hésita, clignant des yeux de surprise. La tête de John pendait en arrière sur les coussins du sofa, ses yeux résolument fermés et sa bouche un peu ouverte. Chaque inhalation était un presque-ronflement, un raclement rêche qui promettait de devenir plus fort à moins que quelque chose ne soit fait. Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil vers la télévision babillante – des émissions difficilement stimulantes – avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté et de considérer ses options.

John avait souffert d'un manque de sommeil pendant que Sherlock avait succombé à une abondance de la même chose. Il connaissait John trop bien pour penser qu'il se serait permis de vraiment se reposer. Il aurait somnolé comme un soldat, une oreille ouverte, une main sur son arme (métaphoriquement parlant, dans ce cas – en tout cas Sherlock l'espérait) pendant que Sherlock se perdait dans l'oubli.

Maintenant l'épuisement avait rattrapé John, et avec chaque instant où Sherlock restait là et le fixait, il réalisait exactement à quel point John devait être inconfortable.

Bien, ça ne ferait simplement pas l'affaire.

Prudemment, il écarta le dossier de police et se glissa hors de son nid sur le sofa, s'accrochant au meuble alors qu'il testait son poids sur ses jambes. Le sentiment d'être un animal écrasé n'avait pas diminué, bien que les anti-douleurs en aient retiré l'acuité. Il avait peut-être deux heures pendant que les médicaments étaient à leur concentration maximale dans son corps, et Sherlock décida qu'il pouvait en tirer parti. Il utiliserait la douche et ferait quelque chose pour se sentir humain à nouveau, et John pouvait faire un somme sur le sofa. Une demi-heure de repos horizontal valait probablement trois heures dans sa position actuelle.

Bien sûr, faire déplacer John en réalité était plus facilement dit que fait. Les muscles de Sherlock étaient faibles et John était construit comme un tank très efficace. Finalement il dut se contenter de murmures doux et rauques d'encouragement alors qu'il guidait John sur les coussins et mettait la couette d'un geste sur lui. John n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais Sherlock s'immobilisa lorsque des doigts chauds frôlèrent vaguement son poignet, le contact envoyant de la chaleur brûler le long de sa peau. Ce fut une caresse brève : le parcours régulier de la pulpe d'un pouce contre le dessous vulnérable et pâle, mais ce fut suffisant pour vider l'esprit de Sherlock et le laisser regarder John avec des yeux pensifs et les lèvres écartées.

Finalement, il réalisa ce qu'il faisait – bouchée bée comme un idiot – et se dégagea doucement de la prise de John, reposant cette main sur la couette comme si elle était faite en verre avant de se traîner plus loin et de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Marcher était gauche avec des muscles sans réaction, et l'irritation et l'impatience de Sherlock grandissaient avec chaque effort maladroit que son corps faisait. Ses épaules protestèrent lorsqu'il retira le t-shirt puis vérifia les serviettes sèches avant de sortir de ses sous-vêtements et d'allumer la douche. L'eau tambourina dans le fond de la baignoire, permettant à ses souvenirs de la nuit d'avant de flotter vers la surface, et il cligna des yeux à l'idée de John dans la douche avec lui, ses bras forts autour de sa taille et sa chaleur humide pressée contre lui.

Un tremblement venant de son entrejambe servit à lui rappeler que son corps était simplement malade, pas mort, et Sherlock se lécha les lèvres. L'impératif biologique de se reproduire défiait toute logique. Il levait la tête aux moments les plus improbables, soutenu par presque tout, de l'ennui au stress. Même comme ça, faible et tremblant, son corps sentait quand même nécessaire de détourner du sang pour maintenir une érection tout ça à cause d'un bref soupçon d'imagination et de John.

Hier avait été médicinal, se dit-il énergiquement, la collision du Serment d'Hippocrate et d'une amitié attentionnée, et John avait été très habillé, son t-shirt mouillé plaqué sur ses épaules et du denim lourd tirant sur ses hanches. Sherlock ne pensait honnêtement pas avoir prêté autant attention, mais il semblait que son esprit ait enregistré les détails pour un visionnage ultérieur.

Rapidement, il poussa les pensées de côté alors qu'il s'avançait sous le spray, sa peau se contractant alors que l'eau tombait sur lui et courait en lignes incurvées le long de son dos et sur les crêtes de ses hanches. Son excitation n'était pas si persistante qu'il ait besoin de se donner un coup de main, et pour être honnête il était devenu meilleur pour l'ignorer, en tout cas en ce qui concernait John.

John, qui serait probablement surpris de savoir que Sherlock pouvait même être excité. Vraiment, c'était à la fois la bénédiction et la malédiction du self-control. Les gens pouvaient être de telles victimes de leur propre physiologie : pouls élevé, dilatation des pupilles, rythme de respiration accru, humidification des lèvres... Sherlock les remarquait tous, mais quand soit il n'y répondait pas vers d'autres soit il tentait d'en effacer tout signe de sa propre expression, ils décidaient qu'il était d'une certaine façon au-dessus de telles choses, innocent et virginal.

Parfois, il souhaiterait l'être. Il n'avait pas autant de promiscuité ni d'imprudence avec le sexe que bien des hommes de son âge, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il y était totalement insensible. La masturbation comblait l’intervalle la plupart du temps, mais son esprit avait des moments d'obsession, de curiosité et de défi. Des cas où il essayait des choses juste pour voir s'il pouvait... Tendant la main juste parce qu'il _avait envie_.

C'était juste pour le sexe, jamais pour rien d'autre. Des tentatives précédentes dans sa vingtaine dans des relations étaient mieux oubliées. Elles échouaient dès que son/sa partenaire de choix réalisait qu'il ne se métamorphosait pas magiquement en quelqu'un de normal et de plaisant juste parce qu'il partageait son lit.

Maintenant il se le permettait une fois de temps en temps. Parfois pour tester une théorie – le sexe était une motivation première, et une source sans fin de fascination pour les gens en général – et d'autres pour simplement se rappeler qu'il n'était pas autant au-delà du physique qu'il pourrait l'espérer. Humain après tout.

Le shampoing savonnait sous le bout de ses doigts, s'accrochant aux huiles dans ses cheveux et les emportant alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir. L'excitation avait reflué, s'atténuant vers le murmure de fond constant de son corps qu'il pouvait souvent ignorer avec facilité, et il traîna la mousse savonneuse sur sa peau presque d'un air absent alors que ses lèvres se courbaient en un sourire suffisant.

Vraiment, cela le stupéfiait à quel point les gens pouvaient croire qu'il était curieux de tant de choses, pourtant n'avait jamais étendu ses activités dans une exploration du sexe. Ils présumaient qu'il était désintéressé, asexuel, ou froid. Même John, la seule personne dont l'opinion avait de l'importance, semblait avoir repoussé cette première étincelle brillante d'attraction à l'arrière de son esprit avec l'hypothèse que c'était quelque chose que Sherlock ne voulait pas.

Parfois il était tentant de lui prouver qu'il avait tort – de montrer à John tous ces petits signes qu'il gardait si bien cachés et de le laisser observer qu'il était désiré. Combien il serait facile de pencher la tête un jour – peut-être après une poursuite, ou installés dans le confort des limites du 221B – et de presser un baiser sur ces lèvres. Il pourrait taquiner, goûter et prendre et John voudrait – John pourrait...

Sherlock soupira, inclinant la tête à nouveau sous le spray et sentant l'eau ricocher sur ses joues. Non, non ce n'était pas comme ça que ça pourrait être. Ces derniers jours avec John avaient été trop – en avaient trop démontré sur la tendresse et la compassion de John : les vérités universelles de son existence.

John en voudrait plus, et Sherlock n'était pas sûr d'avoir ce qu'il fallait pour donner. Du sexe, de la passion, de la chaleur – oui – mais John aurait besoin d'amour et de considération : tous les privilèges d'une relation, et c'était là que l'esprit de Sherlock se retrouvait échoué. Inondé dans une mer d'échec potentiel.

Comme ça, il avait John : ami, blogueur, docteur, pierre de touche et fondation. S'il renversait leur équilibre, leur stabilité durement gagnée, alors ça ne pourrait finir qu'en désastre. Disputes, abandon...

Non, il ne pouvait pas risquer ça, ne pouvait pas être laissé sans rien. Il ne retournerait pas à une vie sans John.


	8. Chapitre 8

John était au chaud, à l'aise, et complètement entouré par l'odeur de Sherlock. Elle emplissait chaque respiration d'une fragrance qui faisait gonfler son cœur. Il pourrait rester ici pour toujours, juste comme ça, où la guerre était à un monde de là et il n'y avait rien pour le déranger, en sécurité dans le lit de Sherlock.

Sauf que sa mémoire était inutilement vide. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être pelotonné ici, où cela sentait de tout ce qu'il voulait, et peu à peu son esprit commença à signaler des faits importants : Sherlock n'était pas à lui. Il n'était pas là dans l'unique but du bonheur du John, et il n'avait jamais donné quoi que ce soit comme une permission pour que les limites de l'espace personnel deviennent aussi brouillées – que se passait-il ?

John ouvrit les yeux péniblement, brièvement désorienté par la vue déformée du salon. Les infos du déjeuner marmonnaient pour elles-mêmes à la télé, le volume baissé à presque rien si bien que les présentateurs avaient l'air de jouer aux charades : que des gestes raides et des visages sinistres. Une des fenêtres était ouverte sur une fente, laissant entrer l'air froid de Baker Street, mais le rayon lumineux du soleil suggérait qu'au moins les nuages s'étaient dissipés.

Il était étendu sur le canapé, seul, et enroulé dans la couette de Sherlock – pas dans le lit double de l'homme après tout. John ne pouvait même pas se rappeler comment il était arrivé là, mais cette brève question fut écartée par le cri intérieur plus clair et vif de 'Où est Sherlock, putain ?'.

"Je suis par ici."

John leva un peu la tête, son regard se posant finalement là où Sherlock était effondré dans un des fauteuils. Ses jambes pendaient sur un côté pendant que l'autre soutenait son dos, ayant tout à fait l'air d'être parfaitement à l'aise à compresser un corps de 1,83 mètre dans un espace de 90 centimètres. Son visage était rasé, et ses cheveux étaient secs mais clairement propres, un peu gonflés parce qu'il ne s'était pas soucié d'un produit pour dompter les boucles. Il était aussi enroulé dans cette chose en soie bleue, celle qui moulait les lignes de son corps et envoyait les pensées de John dans le graveleux chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Bien que cette fois sa sensualité soit plutôt interrompue par le fait que Sherlock était clairement habillé de plusieurs épaisseurs en dessous.

Le jeté de canapé que Mme Hudson leur avait donné pour Noël était aussi enroulé autour de lui, parant le tranchant de l'hiver qui remplissait l'appartement alors que Sherlock tapait sur son laptop : pas le rapide martèlement tonnant auquel John était habitué, mais un fandango plus lent et paresseux avec des doigts gracieux.

"Tu sais, si jamais tu apprends vraiment à lire dans les esprits des gens, ils ne le remarqueront pas," marmonna John, se redressant et se frottant les yeux.

"Tu es passé de complètement endormi à essentiellement alerte avec seulement un intervalle de 0.7 seconde entre les deux. Tu étais alarmé. Tu as passé les derniers jours à te consacrer uniquement à mes soins, par conséquent la conclusion logique était que tu ne savais pas où j'étais." Les yeux de Sherlock croisèrent les siens brièvement avant de retourner à l'écran. "Tu as juste posé la question sans la dire tout haut."

John sourit. Mon Dieu, c'était vraiment bien d'entendre Sherlock être à nouveau lui-même. Expliquant le monde comme s'il était éminemment simple plutôt qu'une dégringolade chaotique de nature et d'émotion, d'humanité et de civilisation.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Il le regarda avec attention, cherchant tout indice de mensonge. Ce n'était pas facile sur Sherlock, mais il avait vécu avec lui assez longtemps pour connaître les petits signes maintenant. Un léger serrement des lèvres, un micro-mouvement des yeux vers le haut et la gauche de John, presque mais pas entièrement étouffés par l'incroyable contrôle de Sherlock. Ces deux-là était un bon indice de mensonge, mais Sherlock soupira simplement.

"Exténué. Toujours douloureux et très léthargique."

"Le paracétamol ne fait probablement plus effet." John grogna alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds, allant à pas feutrés vers la cuisine alors qu'il frottait la brume du sommeil de ses yeux. "Je vais nous faire à déjeuner et tu pourras en prendre d'autres. Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ?"

Il colla sa tête dans le frigo, ignorant la réponse de Sherlock au sujet de ne pas avoir faim alors qu'il jetait un coup d’œil sur les options. Quelque chose de petit et de léger serait le mieux, puisque John n'était pas convaincu à cent pour cent que la nausée soit une chose du passé. Finalement, il se contenta d'un pain croustillant à cuisson rapide et de soupe au poulet – plus un bouillon qu'autre chose – claire et inoffensive.

"Est-ce que tu es réveillé depuis ce matin ?" demanda-t-il, versant le bouillon dans une casserole et le réchauffant alors que le pain cuisait dans le four. "Quatre heures n'est pas mal, si on considère que nous pouvions à peine te réveiller il y a vingt-quatre heures."

"Je me suis un peu assoupi quand je suis sorti de la douche. Pas pendant longtemps. Ce fauteuil n'est pas très confortable."

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?" demanda John. "Ou utilisé ton lit ?"

"Je pense que Mycroft a dormi dedans hier soir après que tu te sois levé. Mes draps ont besoin d'être brûlés." Sherlock renifla, ensuite secoua la tête alors qu'il mettait le laptop de côté. "Et tu as besoin de repos plus que moi. Tu étais épuisé."

"Sherlock..." John soupira, piégeant des mots irrités derrière ses lèvres et les ravalant. C'était une gentillesse, vraiment, une que son ami lui avait montrée avec une fréquence croissante durant les derniers mois. Une empathie pour la lassitude de John et une considération pour ses besoins. Quel sociopathe. "Tu aurais pu utiliser mon lit."

"Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois." La voix de Sherlock était rauque et chaude, plus proche que John ne l'avait réalisé, et il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière pour voir que Sherlock s'était déplacé sur une des chaises de la cuisine, son corps affaissé alors qu'il faisait tinter une fiole Erlenmeyer vide du doigt. "Merci."

"Du bon sens," répondit John, remuant toujours le bouillon et regardant Sherlock avec un demi-œil.

"Mais tu n'aimes pas d'autres personnes dans tes espaces personnels."

"Les étrangers, Sherlock. J'ai laissé Lestrade y dormir, et tu es plus un ami qu'il ne l'est. Je me plains seulement quand tu fais irruption dans la pièce comme si tu possédais l'endroit. Surtout à trois heures du matin quand je pourrais faire un cauchemar et te blesser par accident." Vraiment, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois et cela avait été une semi-urgence d'émanations toxiques, mais le principe restait valable.

"Pendant que tu attends le déjeuner, monte là-dessus." John pointa un doigt dans la direction de la balance de la salle de bains près de leur porte d'entrée. "Voyons combien nous devons t'engraisser."

Sherlock regarda la balance comme si elle était un piège à ours, clairement réticent, et John réduisit la chaleur de la plaque chauffante pour que le bouillon ne brûle pas. Se déplaçant à travers la pièce, il la ramassa et l'amenat dans la cuisine pour qu'il puisse voir l'affichage. "C'est nécessaire. Allons."

Il regarda alors que Sherlock tirait sa robe de chambre un peu plus serrée autour de lui-même, sa lèvre pleine inférieure prenant une moue grognon avant de faire comme on lui disait. L'affichage digital clignota un instant avant de donner son verdict.

"Christ, Sherlock !" John expulsa un souffle, foudroyant les chiffres du regard comme s'il pouvait les faire monter par pure pensée. "Je pèse plus que ça, et je suis plus petit que toi. Quelle taille fais-tu d'ailleurs ?"

"Un mètre quatre-vingt-huit." Sherlock fronça le nez à la balance. "Je pense que je pesais plus que ça avant d'être malade."

"Peu m'importe," répondit John. Il faisait le calcul approximatif de l'IMC dans sa tête trouvant un nombre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. "Tu pourrais avoir perdu deux kilos avec la grippe, mais même avant ça tu aurais été trop léger. Pour l'instant, soixante-quatre kilos n'est pas assez. Putain."

Il y eut un marmonnement qui ressemblait à une sorte de critique de Mycroft, et John soupira, retournant au bouillon et le répartissant dans des bols. "Ton frère n'est pas gros. Pas plus que n'importe quel homme qui est légèrement trop appréciateur de gâteau et a un travail sédentaire. Tu fais seulement une fixation dessus parce que tu sais que c'est une de ses faiblesses."

"L'une des rares," répondit Sherlock, comme si c'était une irritation personnelle. "Je n'ai jamais été lourd, John. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais des histoires."

John retira le pain du four, brisa la mini baguette en deux et la posa sur l'assiette de Sherlock. "Ce n'est pas une question d'être lourd, Sherlock, c'est une question d'être en bonne santé. Ton indice de masse corporelle est bas, pas encore dangereusement, mais tu as besoin de prendre mieux soin de toi. Un bon poids pour quelqu'un de ta taille et carrure devrait être plus proche de soixante-dix kilos que de soixante." John fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter, "au _minimum._ "

Il surveilla de près alors que Sherlock picorait le pain, le trempant dans le bouillon avant de le mâcher. Il était presque impossible pour John d'empêcher son esprit de glisser sur les repas passés, essayant de discerner les habitudes alimentaires de Sherlock de mémoire. Ce n'était pas simplement que le connard irritant ne mangeait pas durant une affaire – quand apparemment la faim aiguisait son esprit – mais même dans les moments calmes son appétit semblait rabougri. Ce pouvait être dû à des années de négligence. Le corps était un instrument accordable, en tout cas jusqu'à un certain point. Il avait probablement existé en mode de famine depuis bien trop longtemps. Le corps de Sherlock survivait, bien sûr, mais il ne s'épanouissait certainement pas.

"Tu es renfrogné," murmura Sherlock, ses épaules se déplaçant alors qu'il remontait une de ses jambes sous lui, plus perché sur la chaise qu'assis dessus. "Tu te demandes si c'est un trouble alimentaire."

John secouait déjà la tête. "Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'être trop faignant pour manger correctement et d'avoir une hiérarchie franchement inversée des besoins. Tu déciderais probablement que tu pourrais te passer de respirer si ce n'était pas autonome."

"Le Travail vient en premier."

"Non, _tu_ viens en premier." John s'affaissa dans la chaise en face de Sherlock, fixant son propre repas sans le voir. L'appétit était une chose délicate, différente pour chaque personne et facilement affectée par n'importe quoi du stress à la santé. "C'est – c'est une habitude, ce que tu fais. Quelque chose que tu fais depuis des années, mais franchement si tu ne peux pas résoudre des affaires et manger en même temps tu n'es pas à moitié aussi futé que tu penses l'être."

Ces mots s'échappèrent de nulle part, parlés par la petite portion du cerveau de John qu'il avait tendance à étiqueter comme 'occasionnellement maligne'.

"Ça ne va pas fonctionner sur moi." Sherlock eut l'air amusé alors qu'il mâchait le pain, ses yeux scintillant légèrement d'une manière qui faisait s'emballer le cœur de John. "Ça aurait peut-être eu plus de chance si tu n'avais pas passé l'année à me dire à quel point je suis incroyable." Le sourire s'effaça, et il prit la cuillère, remuant le bouillon pensivement avant de parler.

"J'ai toujours été difficile avec la nourriture. L'opposé de Mycroft, qui mangerait pratiquement n'importe quoi. Une fois que j'ai été suffisamment âgé pour subvenir à mes besoins ça a juste – jamais semblé important. Je mangeais, évidemment, mais un ou deux repas manqués une fois par semaine devinrent une lutte pour se rappeler de manger dans la journée. J'aurais faim, mais ce serait parti le temps que j'ai en fait le temps de trouver de la nourriture." Il haussa les épaules, ayant l'air un peu mal à l'aise. "Rien de plus sinistre qu'être distrait."

John soupira, mangeant son propre pain alors qu'il regardait Sherlock siroter la soupe avec une quantité modérée de plaisir. Ce n'était pas que Sherlock ne prenait pas de plaisir dans un repas une fois qu'il était posé devant lui. Il pourrait ergoter, mais la fine bouche de l'enfance avait cédé la place au goût sophistiqué d'un adulte, qui était seulement trop impliqué dans tout le reste autour de lui pour se rappeler de manger et qui avait finalement décidé que la privation n'était pas un vrai problème.

"Tu traites les repas comme une distraction," signala John, "mais si tu tournais ton esprit brillant vers le défi tu pourrais manger sur une affaire. Pour l'amour de Dieu, nous passons presque une heure par jour dans un taxi. Plein de temps pour s'enfiler une pomme."

"Les conducteurs n'aiment pas qu'on ait de la nourriture dans le taxi." Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant au soupir de John, mais hocha la tête. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire de promesses, John. La nourriture me ralentit, détourne le sang du cerveau..."

"Tu t'adapteras," promit John, gardant sa voix ferme. "Honnêtement, Sherlock, essaie, pendant le mois qui vient, de manger la bonne quantité. A la fin de ça, nous aurons un système de développé pour s'assurer que tu n'aies pas nécessairement à t'arrêter pour manger, et ton corps aura compris comment rassasier ton appétit et te laisser penser en même temps."

Il pouvait voir l'indécision dans l'expression de Sherlock, la réticence à lâcher les vieilles habitudes et peut-être mettre le Travail en danger, et John se retrouva à réfléchir rapidement, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait apaiser l'esprit scientifique de Sherlock. "Six petits repas par jours. C'est probablement plus que tu ne peux en supporter pour l'instant, mais ça signifie que tu digéreras constamment." John sourit, en regardant les yeux de Sherlock se plisser pensivement. "Plutôt qu'une situation par intermittence avec ton estomac et ses demandes, ce sera un bas niveau constant, et tu seras moins susceptible d'avoir ce sentiment de 'besoin de paresser' après un repas. Ça devrait laisser ton cerveau libre de penser."

Mon Dieu, à l'oreille il avait l'air plein d'espoir, comme un chiot voulant plaire à son propriétaire, mais Sherlock avait de l'importance pour lui. Il ne voulait pas assombrir cet esprit en diamant ou le rabaisser au niveau standard, mais s'il y avait un moyen de faire un compromis, alors John saisirait son opportunité. Si Sherlock n'était pas malade et coincé à sa charge, il était bien conscient que le détective ne lui aurait jamais donné la chance d'interférer avec ses habitudes. Il projetait d'en profiter.

Enfin, Sherlock hocha la tête : un geste lent et réticent comme s'il suspectait que le plan entier échouerait et qu'il essayait juste de rendre John heureux, mais c'était suffisant. John sourit alors qu'il débarrassait le bol vide de Sherlock et lui tendait du paracétamol et de la lucozade. Malheureusement, obtenir que Sherlock mange vraiment n'était que la moitié du problème. Un gain de poids durable demanderait du temps, et ils auraient besoin de commencer avec prudence à cause de la grippe. Cependant, au moins on lui avait donné la permission d'essayer, et ça signifiait qu'il pouvait arrêter de tenter de bourrer Sherlock de calories inutiles discrètement.

"Et si je n'ai honnêtement pas faim ?" demanda Sherlock, sa voix basse curieuse alors que John faisait la vaisselle et allumait la bouilloire. "Est-ce que tu vas me forcer à manger malgré tout ?"

"Ce ne sera pas un problème longtemps, j'imagine," répondit John. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'attacher et enfoncer du risotto dans ta gorge. Ce peut être quelque chose de petit et léger. Même ça c'est mieux que rien." Il se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant s'il était sur le point de faire une erreur massive. "Si tu décides vraiment que tu ne peux pas le faire, alors dis-le-moi et j'arrêterai d'essayer d'aider, mais promets-moi que tu lui donneras une chance ? S'il te plaît ?"

Sherlock soupira, et John pensa voir la tentation de jeter l'éponge passer en un éclair sur son visage, mais au final il fit un petit hochement de tête. "Je te promets, John." Il se leva avec raideur de la chaise de cuisine et retourna d'un pas traînant vers le canapé. Il ne s'allongea pas, pas exactement, mais il y eut un affaissement net dans les coussins. Probablement son corps demandant encore du repos, et John continua ce qu'il faisait, triomphant discrètement sur les petites victoires.

Le temps qu'il ait essuyé les assiettes et les ait mises de côté, Sherlock s'était rendu aux besoins de son corps et avait enroulé la couette autour de son corps étendu sur le dos, les yeux déjà clos et son souffle devenant lent et stable. John n'avait plus qu'à attraper son laptop là où Sherlock l'avait laissé, il ouvrit le navigateur et commença à faire des recherches.

La nutrition n'était pas son truc, pas au-delà des bases, et il se retrouva à rapidement absorber autant d'informations qu'il put en glaner. Estimer le niveau d'activité de Sherlock était un défi, puisque certains jours il ne ferait rien que rester allongé sur le canapé et d'autres il ferait la course à travers Londres avec une désinvolture imprudente. Est-ce qu'ils faisaient une moyenne entre eux ?

A la fin il dut travailler avec une situation de meilleure estimation, calculant des rythmes métaboliques et des besoins caloriques du mieux qu'il put. Bien sûr, bourrer Sherlock de beignets le ferait grossir rapidement, mais John préférerait viser quelque chose de sain et d'équilibré s'il pouvait.

Après une heure environ, il envoya un e-mail à une ancienne camarade de classe, une qui était spécialisée dans les régimes et les désordres alimentaires, demandant quelques conseils généraux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse rapide, mais fut ravi quand il reçut un tas de plans de repas et de suggestions attachés. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses commentaires sur les mauvaises habitudes alimentaires de l'adulte moyen. Avec de la chance, il pourrait soulager doucement Sherlock de l'ornière de demi-famine dans laquelle il vivait.

Le temps que John se soit armé de toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, le soleil de l'après-midi commençait à perdre de sa force. Écartant le laptop, il commença à chercher dans la collection de DVD quelque chose de convenable à regarder. Il était complètement perdu dans ses considérations quand la voix de Sherlock caressa l'air, rauque de sommeil.

"Mets le sombre; l'homme avec les dents. Les dents pointues."

John fit une pause pendant un instant, demandant presque à Sherlock de lui donner quelque chose d'autre sur lequel travailler avant que son cerveau ne déclenche une réponse. Qu'il puisse deviner ce que Sherlock voulait dire d'une description aussi vague en disait long sur combien de temps ils passaient en compagnie de l'autre.

"Tu veux dire Sleepy Hollow ? Celui avec le cavalier sans tête, qui pendant l'essentiel du film n'a pas de tête, et par conséquent pas de dents ?"

"Oui." Sherlock sourit largement comme s'il pensait que John avait réalisé un tour fantastique. "La décapitation rend n'importe quoi intéressant. Et il a des dents, elles ne sont juste pas attachées à lui la plupart du temps."

"De tous les films que je possède, tu choisis celui avec un fantôme portant une hache dedans."

"Il n'essaie pas d'être trop futé, et ce n'est pas de l'idiotie complète." Sherlock se redressa, ses cheveux redressés à l'arrière alors qu'il s'étirait et faisait de la place pour John sur le sofa. Son invitation était flagrante, et John sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son estomac, heureux et content mais toujours désireux. Sherlock ne voulait rien dire par là en dehors de l'ordinaire, mais c'était toujours quelque chose – une sorte de privilège – d'être autorisé si commodément proche.

Regarder un film avec Sherlock était toujours une épreuve en soi. Il ne pouvait simplement jamais renoncer à son incrédulité. A la place il semblait donner à son besoin de critiquer libre cours. Aujourd'hui cependant, il était plus laconique, ses commentaires gardés à des murmures calmes et intimes qui faisaient rire John. Les déductions à propos des personnages et des acteurs sous leurs masques étaient mises en avant sans aucune sorte d'urgence, et John se retrouva à se détendre facilement, la chaleur longue et mince de Sherlock à ses côtés, épaule contre épaule.

A l'extérieur, le soleil se coucha, et l'air entrant par la fenêtre prit un tranchant glacé. Cela semblait trop d'effort de se lever la fermer, mais avant peu John se retrouva abruptement enveloppé dans les chauds bastions plumeux de la couette de Sherlock.

"Tu te refroidis," murmura Sherlock, se penchant un peu plus fermement contre le côté de John comme pour partager sa chaleur corporelle. "Plus très longtemps. Ensuite tu pourras prendre du thé."

"Est-ce à mon avantage ou au tien ?"

"Eh bien, puisque tu seras debout..." Sherlock eut un sourire en coin, et John essaya fortement de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'écran. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile du monde, parce que chaque nerf de son corps avait soudain développé une obsession pour la chaleur de Sherlock. Plus fiévreuse, mais quelque chose de plus solide et de stable qui faisait penser à John à des matins paresseux au lit.

Le temps que les crédits défilent, il avait totalement perdu le fil du finale, et c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Peut-être que c'était mal de sa part de voler ces minuscules moments, de se permettre des fantasmes quand ils étaient clairement la dernière chose à l'esprit de Sherlock, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se sentir coupable. Il devait obtenir ses petits plaisirs quelque part, après tout, et c'était essentiellement inoffensif.

"Est-ce que tu veux –"

"Et si j'allais chercher –"

Ils parlèrent tous deux en même temps, et John leva les yeux vers Sherlock, son sourire vacillant sur ses lèvres alors que leurs yeux se soutinrent et restèrent en place. Son souffle s'arrêta dans sa poitrine, soudain trop serrée, parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il étaient aussi proches. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire était se pencher un peu vers le haut pour prendre cette bouche sensuelle avec la sienne, et son corps bourdonnait presque avec l'envie irrépressible.

C'était comme ces moments après une poursuite, quand ils riaient et trébuchaient et que le flux en baisse de l'adrénaline se transformait en quelque chose de différent. Sauf que cette fois il n'y avait pas de criminels, juste lui et Sherlock, dont le regard se baissa sur les lèvres de John pendant juste un instant, les pupilles énormes et les yeux gris tempête.

Attendez...

John cligna des yeux et le sortilège se brisa, le laissant essoufflé et confus. Que venait-il de voir ?

Sherlock se mettait déjà sur pieds, disant quelque chose à propos du thé alors qu'il fermait la fenêtre et se traînait vers la cuisine, laissant John faire un vague bruit d'acquiescement alors que sa tête tournait et que son cœur s'emballait sous ses côtes. Ça – ça – il n'avait pas imaginé ça, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça avait empiré au point que maintenant il imprimait ce qu'il voulait voir sur l'expression de Sherlock ?

Non, non, il savait ce que c'était, bref aperçu ou non. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi bon en déductions que Sherlock, mais il devrait être stupide pour manquer le sentiment serré et tendu dans l'air entre eux. Et les yeux de Sherlock – mon Dieu.

Il avala difficilement, repoussant la couette et cherchant à tâtons la télécommande du DVD, le faisant machinalement avant d'oser un coup d’œil en direction de Sherlock. Tout ce temps John avait supposé que son attraction était à sens unique, impuissante et non réciproque, mais quelques secondes sous ce regard étaient suffisantes pour tout lui faire remettre en question.

Sherlock avait battu en retraite comme s'il avait été brûlé, et l'estomac de John se noua de confusion. Il semblait qu'il ratait quelque chose – comme s'il avait juste été pris de court par la promesse de chaque maudite chose qu'il voulait – mais il y avait un genre d'embrouille dont il n'était pas conscient.

Il dit presque quelque chose, verbalisa presque les questions sans fin dans sa tête, mais la prudence le retint. John ne pensait pas avoir tort, mais la possibilité persistait, et s'il se méprenait alors lâcher 'Est-ce que je te plais ?' comme un adolescent oblitérerait probablement tout ce qu'ils avaient. Au pire Sherlock le regarderait à sa manière de 'les humains sont étranges' tandis que la proximité qu'ils partageaient deviendrait un gouffre.

Au mieux...

Par le Christ.

"John ?"

Il cligna des yeux, réalisant que Sherlock lui tendait une tasse de thé. De la vapeur sortait en volutes du bord, dansant dans l'air de l'appartement, et John murmura une excuse, essayant de lire un indice de quoi que ce soit dans l'expression de Sherlock alors qu'il prenait le mug, mais c'était comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il n'y avait pas de vulnérabilité, pas d'incertitude, juste un peu de perplexité, comme s'il pensait que John était celui qui se comportait bizarrement.

John remarqua que lorsque Sherlock se rassit, il garda un peu d'espace entre eux. Pas beaucoup, juste l'espace d'une main environ, mais cela attira quand même l'attention de John. Une partie de lui voulait à nouveau se rapprocher et voir ce qui arrivait, mais il se retint par la force, se concentrant sur le tourbillon laiteux de son thé alors que son esprit cherchait des réponses.

Il savait comment Sherlock suivait un problème. Il rassemblait des preuves et des données, essorant le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il ait renoncé à tous les faits possibles pour le jugement. Eh bien, Sherlock n'était pas le seul à pouvoir déduire. Peut-être que John ne pouvait pas dire où quelqu'un était allé par la boue sur leurs chaussures, mais il avait encore assez de cerveau pour savoir que ça requérait davantage d'étude.

Donc, se détendant dans les coussins du sofa, John enroula ses mains autour de son mug et commença à observer.

La peau blanche ressemblait à du lait contre la touche sombre de ce peignoir bleu, plus marquée par la rougeur élevée de la fièvre. Une touche d'ombre restait sous les yeux languides, mais il les avait vu bien pires. Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient serrées en une grimace alors qu'il zappait sur la chaîne des infos, son intelligence évidente dans le mouvement rapide de son regard alors qu'il assimilait tout. En surface, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé – comme si John avait imaginé tout le truc.

Sauf que non, ce n'était pas exact. Sherlock était plus tendu que la normale, pas un affalement détendu de longs membres mais quelque chose d'enroulé plus serré. C'était à peine visible, mais John pouvait voir la ligne de son muscle sterno-cléido-mastoïdien se raidir sous sa peau : une corde d'arc de tension. Ses doigts étaient aussi serrés fort autour du mug de thé, que John réalisa tardivement que Sherlock ne devrait probablement pas boire.

Donc, nerveux alors ? Incertain, ce qui était franchement inédit pour Sherlock, mais alors peut-être que c'était une de ces rares choses qu'il ne pouvait pas déduire avec un vrai niveau d'exactitude. Malgré sa tendance inquiétante à répondre aux questions avant qu'elles ne soient formulées, Sherlock ne pouvait en fait pas lire les esprits. Il n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce que John ressentait, ou aucune idée que quelque désir qu'il puisse ressentir était certainement réciproque.

Les mots se prirent dans un enchevêtrement dans la gorge de John, désespérés d'être dits. Des choses comme 'Tu veux m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ?' et 'C'est bon, parce que je veux t'embrasser en retour, en fait. Tout de suite. Et peu m'importe si j'attrape la grippe en conséquence.'

"You-hou !" Le gloussement de Mme Hudson à la porte fit se refermer la mâchoire de John avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux alors que le moment s'estompait, perdu dans le flux du temps. Jurant silencieusement, John laissa sortir un souffle tremblotant avant de projeter un sourire fragile et faux par-dessus son épaule. 

"Les garçons je vous ai apporté du ragoût de poulet. Suffisamment pour quelques jours tant que vous ne le gardez pas à côté de quelque chose de mauvais." Elle maintint la mijoteuse en évidence, s'avançant vers la cuisine et regardant d'un air approbateur la table relativement propre avant de sourire en retour vers eux. "Tu as l'air mieux déjà, Sherlock."

"John prend admirablement soin de moi. Merci, Mme Hudson," répondit Sherlock, projetant un sourire en coin dans la direction de John.

"Eh bien, ne pars pas précipitamment. Tu ne feras qu'empirer ton état. Oh !" Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et elle fouilla dans la poche de son cardigan. "Cette gentille fille qui aide ton frère a déposé ceci tout à l'heure."

Elle agita un sac de pharmacie dans la direction de John, et il se leva pour le prendre, vérifiant l'étiquette. C'était un traitement de force correcte d'amoxicilline, et il jeta un coup d’œil vers Sherlock. "Tu n'es pas allergique à la pénicilline, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non." Quelque chose de bizarre déforma l'expression de Sherlock, mais elle se lissa en un clignement d’œil. "Je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin de ça, cependant. Je n'ai pas toussé depuis des heures."

"Peut-être pas, mais les complications peuvent mettre des jours à apparaître. Je suis plus heureux de les avoir sous la main." Il se tourna vers Mme Hudson avec un sourire, soulevant le couvercle de la marmite de ragoût. La bouffée de fragrance était parfaite, et son estomac fit un grognement sincère. Lui et Sherlock avaient passé l'après-midi en compagnie de l'autre, et les heures s'étaient écoulées comme de l'eau. "Je vais faire réchauffer ça. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?"

"Oh tu es gentil, mon cher, mais non. J'ai un bridge avec Mme Turner dans une heure. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre les garçons." Dit-elle avec une rapidement mouvement suggestif de ses sourcils, et John réprima un sourire. Clairement, dans l'esprit de Mme Hudson au moins, lui et Sherlock pourraient aussi bien partager un lit depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé. C'était juste dommage que le cœur de Sherlock ne soit pas aussi facile à lire.

John se tourna vers la cuisinière, chauffant la cocotte Le Creuset en métal et le ragoût à l'intérieur. Il n'entendit pas Sherlock bouger, et leva les yeux seulement quand il y eut un crissement de papier venant de la direction d'une des étagères. Sherlock tirait son dossier médical de son enveloppe, et John souleva un sourcil alors qu'il était tendu brusquement dans sa direction.

"Lis-le," pressa-t-il. "On ne peut pas me faire confiance pour savoir ce qui est important et ce qui ne l'est pas, et je préférerais que tu sois préparé plutôt que non informé."

"Sherlock..."

"Je suis sérieux, John. S'il te plaît ?" Il passa une main à travers ses boucles, rendant le tourbillon déchaîné encore plus indiscipliné avant de laisser tomber le dossier sur la table de la cuisine. "Je veux que tu saches à la fois en tant que mon ami et mon docteur." Ses épaules se déplacèrent en un haussement et il détourna le regard. "C'est logique."

Ça l'était, bien que John détestât l'admettre. L'un ou tous les deux finissaient souvent par avoir besoin d'aide médicale après une poursuite, et pouvoir donner aux urgentistes des informations basiques pouvait être critique. Néanmoins même avec la permission de Sherlock cela ressemblait à une atteinte à la vie privée. Pourtant, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il était improbable que Sherlock divulgue un jour les informations lui-même. A quoi s'était-il vraiment attendu ? Une conversation à cœur ouvert ?

Sauf que – n'était-ce pas ce que c'était, d'une manière très Sherlock ? Peut-être qu'il n'en parlait pas à John, mais il n'avait pas essayé de cacher ou de détruire le dossier. Il s'était appelé une source peu fiable, plus tôt. Était-ce la manière de Sherlock de lui donner les informations sans se permettre de brouiller les pistes ?

"Bien, donne-le." Il tendit la main, ressentant le revêtement lisse du papier kraft contre sa paume alors que Sherlock abandonnait son passé à l'examen de John. Il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il prenait la place de John près de la cuisinière, s'appuyant avec lassitude contre le plan de travail et fixant le ragoût comme s'il contenait la réponse à chaque impossible question.

John le regarda pendant un moment avant de laisser tomber sa main sur le dossier. C'était un imprimé, pas l'original petit portefeuille bourré de papier épais comme un kleenex. Aucun doute que Mycroft l'avait pris directement de l'abyssal nouveau système de sécurité sociale – bien qu'une partie semblât être imprimée sur du papier supérieur : des notes de médecine privée originales, peut-être.

Il était épais, aussi, pas quelques bouts de papier mais un véritable tome. Normalement John ne s'attendrait pas à quelque chose comme ça à mois qu'un patient ait une pathologie pré-existante – et en cours –.

"Tu me le dirais si tu étais en train de mourir de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, sentant quelque chose de compliqué se déplacer sous ses côtes, lourd et nauséeux.

"Je suis sûr que tu m'aurais diagnostiqué depuis le temps, si c'était le cas," signala Sherlock doucement. "L'essentiel est de la paperasse de diverses évaluations comportementales."

"Puis-je les lire ?" John regarda Sherlock attentivement, assimilant tout : le lavis pâlot sur son visage et l'affaissement de son corps, ainsi que le fil de quelque chose d'incertain dans ses yeux.

Le sourire en réponse de Sherlock était un peu aiguisé. "Si tu veux. Aucun n'est en fait un diagnostique actuel, bien que je suspecte que tu le saches déjà, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'avais mes suspicions," répondit John avec un sourire, retournant d'un geste au début des papiers et ramassant le certificat de naissance. Les dossiers médicaux étaient juste l'histoire d'une vie, après tout. Inutile de sauter dedans à mi-chemin. Il scanna les détails, essayant de s'imaginer Sherlock en nourrisson. C'était presque impossible, bien que lorsque les yeux de John se posèrent sur le nom complet de Sherlock il ne put pas s'empêcher un reniflement incrédule.

"Ton deuxième prénom est –"

"Ne le dis pas." Maintenant Sherlock avait l'air tourmenté, comme s'il souhaitait qu'il ait parcouru le truc entier et bloqué ce détail embarrassant. "Mon prénom est une preuve adéquate qu'on n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à mes parents pour nommer un enfant."

"Je ne pourrais pas t'imaginer autrement," murmura John. "Mais Sherlock Byron Holmes ? Vraiment ?"

Sherlock grimaça, pointant un morceau de poulet dans le dîner comme s'il souhaitait poignarder la tête de John à la place. "Vraiment," marmonna-t-il finalement, en faisant un reniflement. "Celui de Mycroft n'est pas si mal. Milton. Je pense que mes parents essayaient d'être littéraires. Je préférerais vraiment que tu gardes ce détail pour toi."

John sourit, faisant un hochement de tête muet. Sherlock le détestait clairement, bien que maintenant qu'il eût dépassé sa surprise initiale, John voyait que ça lui allait. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Sherlock – quelque chose de plus que les boucles sombres et le mélodrame – qui était, eh bien, très conforme à la pensée de Lord Byron.

Il parcourut les détails du début de la vie de Sherlock, remarquant que les évaluations commençaient rapidement. Clairement même dans son enfance sa mère, en tout cas, était très consciente qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Sherlock. Pas un parent inquiet, précisément, mais un pratique qui semblait vouloir s'assurer qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour son fils.

"Tu n'as pas parlé avant d'avoir presque six ans," murmura John, lisant jusqu'au bout les notes de l’orthophoniste qui indiquaient aucune suspicion de handicap mental, de problème d'audition ou de développement – mais faisait plutôt allusion au genre d'intelligence qui rend tous les adultes méfiants quand ils la voient chez les enfants : trop aiguë et tranchante.

"J'ai parlé en phrases entière avec des mots polysyllabiques tout de suite," expliqua Sherlock, ses épaules se déplaçant en un haussement sous le peignoir. "Mycroft parlait assez pour nous deux de toute façon."

"Rester silencieux jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr que tu le ferais correctement," dit John, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur la psychologie des communément appelés prodiges. Une extrême intelligence allait de pair avec des anomalies dans le développement. La plupart des professionnels ne savaient jamais s'ils devaient étiqueter de telles choses comme inquiétantes, ou simplement différentes.

Il y avait deux autres rapports médicaux, et John fit une pause un an après. Juste une note des urgences à propos de doigts écrasés. Au début cela ressemblait à Sherlock s'étant simplement retrouvé face à une porte se fermant, et ensuite John remarqua que c'était les deux mains en même temps. "Qu'est-il arrivé quand tu avais sept ans ?" demanda-t-il, en agitant la page.

L'expression sur le visage de Sherlock était compliquée, à moitié suffisante, à moitié coupable. "Mycroft est arrivé. Il apprenait le piano, essayant de perfectionner un morceau compliqué. Je ne jouais pas, mais je savais lire une partition. Je croyais qu'il était sorti quand je me suis assis pour l'essayer."

"Tu l'as joué mieux qu'il ne le pouvait ?" John grimaça; il était plutôt sûr qu'il pouvait voir où ça allait. "Et il t'a entendu ?"

"Il a claqué le couvercle du piano sur mes mains. La première et dernière fois qu'il se soit jamais mis en colère physiquement contre moi." Sherlock contracta ses doigts d'un air qui en disait long. Aucun d'eux n'était recourbé ou clairement abîmé, et John les avait vu caresser les morceaux les plus magnifiques et complexes du violon sans difficulté. "Il était jaloux et frustré. Aucun de nous n'a rejoué du piano après ça."

John se mordit la lèvre, considérant les mots de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Harry n'avaient pas eu de bagarres similaires, bien que rien de franchement aussi brutal ou requérant qu'ils aillent à l'hôpital. La rivalité entre frères et sœurs pouvait être terrifiante parfois, mais il y avait quelque chose que Sherlock avait dit...

"Tu n'avais pas l'intention qu'il t'entende. Tu n'essayais pas de le ridiculiser." John regarda Sherlock, qui fixait soigneusement le ragoût. "Tu essayais juste d'être davantage comme lui."

"Une phase passagère," dit Sherlock avec une touche de promesse. "Je suis surpris que Mycroft n'ait pas retiré cette partie, en fait. Elle ne le montre pas exactement sous son meilleur jour."

"Peut-être qu'il n'a pas pensé que je le remarquerais parmi le reste, ou te le demanderais." John haussa les épaules, tournant sur une autre page à propos du séjour à l'hôpital que Mycroft avait mentionné après la chute de Sherlock dans l'étang. Il y avait d'anciennes pellicules de rayons x aussi, et il les tint à la lumière, grimaçant aux ombres évidentes qui marquaient les deux poumons juvéniles. "Mon Dieu, tu étais malade."

"Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose." Les doigts de Sherlock flottèrent vers son sternum pendant un moment. "Juste que ça faisait mal de respirer. Piquait et brûlait." Il secoua la tête, tendit la main vers des assiettes et poussa de côté une boîte de Pétri vide. "Quelle quantité devrais-je en prendre ?"

John mit le dossier de côté, le refermant. Il y aurait suffisamment de temps pour lire le reste plus tard, tant que la permission de Sherlock n'était pas rétractée. Pour l'instant il préférerait se concentrer sur l'homme lui-même. "Autant que tu penses pouvoir en supporter. Prends un peu plus de paracétamol avec. Tu commences encore à trembler."

"Une fièvre élevée dans la soirée n'est pas rare durant le rétablissement," signala Sherlock doucement avant de permettre John de le guider sur une des chaises de cuisine. "Tu t'inquiètes trop."

"Je pense que je m'inquiète juste assez," répondit John, servant et leur prenant des boissons et des couverts. "Est-ce que l'incident du piano était le départ de la chose entre toi et Mycroft ?"

Sherlock regarda autour de lui, tendant la main pour tirer le jeté abandonné sur ses épaules pour de la chaleur supplémentaire alors que John mettait l'assiette de ragoût fumant devant lui. "Non. Nous ne sommes jamais si bien entendus. Il a toujours été –"

"Sur-protecteur ?"

"Fouineur. Tu sais comment les frères et sœurs plus âgés peuvent être." Sherlock donna un coup de couteau dans un morceau de poulet et le mangea sans beaucoup de vigueur, malgré les délicieuses traces de vin et d'herbes dans la sauce.

"Ouais, Harry était assez dominatrice. Elle l'est toujours, quand elle est sobre, mais comment ton frère passe de t'écraser les doigts dans un piano à – " il fit un geste vers Londres au-delà de la fenêtre, impliquant tout depuis les caméras de surveillance à la domination du monde. "Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait constamment; bien que je doive l'admettre, il n'est pas le seul. Tu ne vis pas exactement une vie en sécurité."

"Il est dépendant au contrôle," répondit Sherlock carrément. "Je suis une pièce dans son jeu d'échecs sans fin – et une qu'il ne peut pas commander avec aucun niveau de succès. Il déteste ça. Il tente d'exercer sa volonté sur moi à chaque moment possible. Je suis obligé de résister." Cette fois le sourire suffisant était plus chaud, et cela fit se demander à John si la querelle entre les frères n'était pas autant un duel qu'un jeu. "C'est ce que font les petits frères, après tout. De plus, si je ne le force pas à rester vigilent il finirait fusionné à son fauteuil."

"Je parie qu'il se sent toujours coupable pour le truc du piano," dit John. Le petit événement dans l'histoire médicale de Sherlock restait avec lui, un joyau aux multiples facettes, bien que douloureux. Il lui en disait pas mal sur l'humanité des deux Holmes, qui semblaient essayer si durement de cacher la preuve de leurs sentiments.

"Quand je le mentionne il dit que j'aurais dû bouger mes mains plus vite." Sherlock poussa sa nourriture sur son assiette avant de manger une autre bouchée et d'avaler. A son expression, cependant, c'était de sommeil plutôt que de nourriture dont son corps avait vraiment besoin. "Je ne pense pas qu'il avait l'intention de me blesser. Il voulait juste que j'arrête."

"Étaient-elles cassées ?" demanda John, en faisant un geste vers les mains de Sherlock, dont les doigts bougeaient avec une compétence aisée sur les couverts. "Je n'ai pas vu de rayons x."

"Sérieusement contusionnées. Maman était furieuse." Maintenant le sourire était très satisfait de lui-même. "C'était brillant. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue crier autant sur Mycroft. Elle a menacé de lui retirer son argent de poche."

"Je devine que c'était toi qui se faisait normalement crier dessus." Il pouvait l'imaginer facilement, Sherlock petit garçon, tout en genoux et coudes et une curiosité sans fin provocant des ravages sans quoi que ce soit comme de la vraie méchanceté.

Sherlock hocha la tête, son visage pensif. "Jamais comme ça, cependant. J'ai endommagé la maison, mis le feu à la pelouse.... Ce genre de choses. Je n'ai en fait blessé personne. Je pense que ça a choqué Maman que Mycroft en soit capable, même si c'était un accident." Il croisa le regard de John, haussant les épaules. "Il ne voulait pas coincer mes doigts."

John vida son assiette, en pensant à toutes les fois où lui et Harry avaient eu une brouille. En tant qu'enfants ils avaient des chamailleries parfois : mains et poings et ongles tous amenés en jeu quand les choses allaient trop loin. Au final, John avait grandi, et Harry ?

Harry non. Harry s'était perdue dans une dépendance qu'elle développait depuis son adolescence, et il n'y avait rien que John puisse faire pour arrêter ça. Il pouvait sauver des vies sur un champ de bataille et suivre un maniaque aux cheveux sombres dans tout Londres, mais il ne pouvait pas faire abandonner la bouteille à sa sœur.

Les doigts de Sherlock étaient chauds sur le dos de sa main, un contact simple et léger qui le tira de ses pensées et le laissa à cligner des yeux dans la lumière de la cuisine. C'était juste un petit coup, pas une caresse persistante, mais John se retrouva à se demander ce qui arriverait s'il tournait la main et attrapait celle de Sherlock dans sa prise. Est-ce que son colocataire s'éloignerait, ou se rapprocherait ?

Il éloigna la question d'un clignement d’œil, à nouveau retenu par l'insinuation maussade de l'incertitude. A la place il se força à penser comme un docteur alors qu'il assimilait l'apparence de Sherlock. "Tu as l'air fatigué," dit John doucement. "Mange quelques bouchées de plus, et ensuite nous te mettrons au lit."

"Il n'est même pas encore sept heures," signala Sherlock, mais il y avait une lourde résistance épuisée dans sa voix. "Je ne suis pas un enfant."

"Non, tu es un adulte repoussant encore la grippe. Le sommeil est la meilleure chose pour toi." John regarda alors que Sherlock s'exécutait enfin, réussissant encore quatre bouchées de poulet avant qu'un besoin ne dépasse l'autre. "Viens alors." Il se leva, tendant une main et relevant Sherlock, en prenant un instant rapide pour reposer sa main contre le front de Sherlock. Il y avait un peu de chaleur, mais rien de trop alarmant. Sherlock était encore suffisamment coordonné pour marcher, et il traîna les pieds vers sa chambre et y foudroya les draps du regard.

"Mycroft a dormi là," marmonna-t-il, foudroyant son lit du regard comme s'il avait été empoisonné.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock. Il n'a pas la crève ou je ne sais quoi."

"Il pourrait m'infecter avec la Mycroft-itude."

"Tu es ridicule," dit John doucement, en voyant le sourire de Sherlock. "Et tu le sais, maintenant grimpe." Il le poussa gentiment sur le matelas, ses mains effleurant la soie qui gainait les épaules de Sherlock avant qu'il ne tire la couette jusqu'à son menton. John ne rata pas le faible soupir de soulagement que fit Sherlock quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés, son corps accélérant rapidement vers le sommeil qu'il se permettait si rarement. "B'nuit, John."

"Bonne nuit, Sherlock. Fais de beaux rêves."

Il tendit la main, éteignit la lumière de la chambre et laissa la pièce baignée dans la lueur indirecte des lampadaires et la lumière de la cuisine. C'était plus facile, dans l'éclairage timide, de laisser l'aspect du docteur s'éloigner. Le visage de Sherlock semblait continuellement serein : un esprit emballé amené à un repos temporaire, et John se retrouva à moitié le souffle coupé à cette vue.

Son corps entier le rongeait avec l'envie irrépressible de se hisser près de Sherlock et de s'étendre à ses côtés. L'esprit de John pouvait facilement imaginer le simple plaisir de s'enrouler autour de ce long corps, chaud et confortable avec la promesse tentante de davantage sur la table. Il y avait quelques heures, il avait été certain qu'une telle chose ne pourrait jamais être plus qu'un fantasme.

Maintenant il y avait de l'espoir.

Le cœur de John s'emballa au potentiel de ce qui pouvait se profiler. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Sherlock tout à l'heure, dans le salon, mais même si c'était le cas, John était plus qu'heureux d'essayer de découvrir la vérité.

Le temps dirait où leur chemin les mènerait, et John projetait de profiter entièrement du voyage.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, j'ai bien cru que le chapitre ne serait pas là ce soir... La RL est sans pitié ;)

Le beuglement indigné d'un klaxon de taxi passa au travers des rêves de Sherlock, tranchant le désordre enchevêtré des images incompréhensibles qui se déversaient dans son esprit et le laissant cligner des yeux vers le plafond. La lueur métropolitaine de Londres baignait la peinture blanche, et le réveil sur la table de chevet lui disait qu'elle avançait petit à petit vers trois heures du matin. Au-delà de la porte de la chambre il y avait seulement la paix, suggérant que John était allé au lit il y avait des heures.

De la chaleur s'enroula dans l'estomac de Sherlock alors que le souvenir de la soirée précédente s'épanouissait en détails technicolor. Sa peau fourmilla et son cœur trébucha lorsqu'il se rappela son propre regard se heurtant à celui de John et s'y bloquant, sans défense et captivé, comme si John l'avait envoûté avec rien d'autre qu'un coup d’œil. Il avait été si proche. Une inclinaison rapide de la tête était tout ce que ça aurait pris pour voler un baiser – pour enfin avoir un avant-goût – et il avait été terriblement tenté.

Affalé sur le matelas et se renfrognant dans la noirceur aveugle de son oreiller, Sherlock essaya de penser rationnellement. De telles choses étaient arrivées avant, lors d'affaires, habituellement. La poussée d'adrénaline offrait l'excuse parfaite pour l'essoufflement et le besoin rendant l'air tendu. Sherlock utilisait souvent ces moments à son avantage, permettant juste à une touche de désir de briller à travers les fissures de son contrôle : une libération essentielle.

La nuit dernière, il n'y avait pas eu un tel voile derrière lequel se cacher; juste le chaud sanctuaire de Baker Street, et John pressé, chaud et ferme, contre son côté.

Stupide. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Être souffrant l'avait rendu maladroit et négligent, réduisant la maigre distance de l'amitié à pratiquement rien. Il y avait une sorte d'intimité dans la compassion de John : une fiabilité et une permanence que Sherlock n'avait jamais trouvé en qui que ce soit d'autre, et c'était comme si un genre de serment avait été fait sans reconnaissance de son esprit. Son corps avait trouvé son amant, et maintenant il désirait. Sa chair était complètement accoutumée à la présence et la proximité de John, et sa résolution avait chancelé.

Cela avait seulement duré pendant une poignée de battements de cœur, cet échange mutuel de désir inexprimé, mais bien que Sherlock soit habitué à le lire chez John – savourant sa présence tout en déplorant l'idéal intouchable – John ne l'avait jamais remarqué en retour. Jusqu'à hier soir.

Sherlock jura pour lui-même, discret et acerbe. Bien sûr que John choisirait d'être observateur au moment le plus inapproprié, mais il avait vu la prise de conscience. Il suspectait que seule l'interruption opportune de Mme Hudson avait empêché John de continuer le sujet, et Sherlock n'était pas sûr s'il devait être content ou déçu.

Ce devrait être un soulagement, sûrement, de ne pas avoir à expliquer à John pourquoi déplacer leur relation à un nouveau niveau serait une si mauvaise idée ? Il devrait être heureux de ne pas avoir été forcé à prononcer les mots qui fermeraient cette porte pour toujours, mais Sherlock se retrouva à se demander comment John aurait répondu. Aurait-il été d'accord, ou aurait-il ajouté une quantité inconnue à l'équation de la décision ?

Aurait-il pu changer l'opinion de Sherlock ?

Sherlock roula la tête sur le côté, forçant une brusque inspiration profonde alors qu'une sensation comme de l'hélium piégé se coinçait sous ses côtes.

Il semblait que maintenant il ne saurait jamais. John s'était tu et Sherlock avait cherché autour de lui quelque chose qui provoquerait une distraction. Le dossier médical était un choix évident, éminemment logique. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'abandonner les informations à John était un genre de test – bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de savoir quel résultat il espérait. Voulait-il repousser John du précipice du changement – le forcer à battre en retraite avec la masse de connaissance personnelle que le dossier contenait ?

Voulait-il rapprocher encore plus John, et agrandir le pont déjà ferme de compréhension qui s'était construit entre eux ?

Le doux crépitement arythmique de la pluie sur le carreau ajoutait un contrepoint à la valse des pensées de Sherlock. Les franges du sommeil s'accrochaient encore à lui, le plongeant dans le bas-fond chaud d'une somnolence alors que son esprit continuait son orbite autour de pensées de John, et la nuit passa.

Enfin, l'activité dans son cerveau l'emporta sur la léthargie de son corps, et il fit sortir doucement ses pieds de sous la couette, ressentant le velours du tapis sous ses doigts de pied alors qu'il se levait en vacillant. Un faible grognement se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il traînait ses mains sur ses yeux et boitait vers la cuisine. John dormirait probablement encore pendant des heures, mais Sherlock aimait habituellement cette heure de la nuit. C'était l'heure la plus sombre avant l'aube, où Londres dormait presque et le monde était stagnant.

C'était un moment merveilleux pour des expériences. Il pouvait s'entendre penser dans le silence et se délecter de l'éclair et l'étincelle de ses théories. Sauf que maintenant les feux d'artifice de son esprit étaient des pétards mouillés, toussotant en braises sous le brouillard de la maladie. Clairement ses derniers médicaments étaient un souvenir lointain, et c'était son corps dans son état naturel et ravagé par le virus.

Toujours non plaisant, mais c'était une amélioration sur les derniers jours. Il prendrait des encouragements où qu'il puisse les trouver.

Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il libérait avec un pop deux tablettes de la plaquette, les avalant à sec et les faisant suivre de quelques petites gorgées d'eau. Il traîna presque les pieds jusqu'au sofa pour prendre sa pose de réflexion standard, mais quelque chose fit s'attarder son regard sur les boîtes de céréales. Elles avaient été laissées au milieu de la table, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas se rappeler si c'était l'habitude de John, ou si l'homme essayait de laisser un rappel sans équivoque de la promesse de Sherlock.

Manger. Fastidieux. Pourtant John avait semblé si heureux de l'accord de Sherlock de mieux se traiter, et la pensée de sa déception faisait s'installer un poids inconfortable dans l'estomac de Sherlock. Il était tentant de simplement permettre aux autres de prendre soin de lui; d'accepter la nourriture sous la contrainte et de s'assurer que tout le monde soit conscient d'à quel point il trouvait que c'était inutile, mais l'absence de sincérité d'un tel comportement tiraillait son esprit.

Il avait donné sa parole à John. Pour qui que ce soit d'autre sa promesse serait sans signification, mais maintenant Sherlock se sentait obligé d'au moins essayer de la tenir.

Avec un soupir, il sortit doucement un bol du placard et sélectionna une cuillère dans le tiroir, conscient de combien préparer la nourriture était bruyant. Avec de la chance John serait hors de portée de voix, à l'étage et perdu dans les profondeurs du sommeil, mais ça n'empêcha pas Sherlock de grimacer au tintement du plat et au vrombissement du frigo alors qu'il récupérait le lait.

Il mangea sans payer d'attention correcte, replié dans le fauteuil de John alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. La frustration augmentait comme une vibration monotone à la base de son crâne, et cette fois il n'y avait rien à blâmer que la faiblesse de son propre corps. Il était trop épuisé pour forcer ses muscles dans les mouvements d'une expérience. Même quelque chose d'aussi simple que s'asseoir devant un microscope semblait être trop d'effort, et cela le laissait à la merci du tour de manège de son esprit.

C'était intolérable d'être comme ça quand il y avait du Travail qui attendait sa contribution. Lestrade luttait sans doute encore avec le double meurtre, devenant distrait alors que de nouvelles affaires s'entassaient sur lui. Plutôt que de pouvoir fournir une réponse, Sherlock était coincé entre les murs de Baker Street, où la proximité agissait comme une lentille et amenait tous ses sentiments nébuleux entourant un certain Docteur John Watson en une netteté gênante.

Non. Non. Il avait besoin d'être à nouveau là-dehors, juste pendant un petit moment. Il avait besoin d'une petite heure pour se reconnecter avec le puzzle, la poursuite, la partie. Ce serait assez pour retirer la tentation et se rappeler pourquoi Sherlock Holmes ne faisait pas dans le sentiment.

John ne coopérerait pas. Il avait déjà rendu parfaitement clair qu'il avait l'intention d'assurer le rétablissement complet de Sherlock. Pour être honnête, Sherlock ne serait pas surpris qu'il prenne Lestrade au mot sur son offre de menottes pour s'assurer que Sherlock ne quitte pas l'appartement. Non, John aurait besoin d'être convaincu.

Avec un rapide coup d’œil sur lui-même, Sherlock soupira, se demandant s'il pouvait présenter une image crédible de santé. Pour un docteur normal ce ne serait pas un défi. Sherlock en savait assez sur la maladie et l'anatomie pour savoir quoi cacher et quoi mettre en valeur, mais John était bien au-delà du simple niveau de l'ordinaire. Il négligerait commodément de prêter attention à une façade réalisée avec soin et à la place verrait toute la faiblesse qui persistait encore profondément dans les os de Sherlock.

La cuillère cliqueta contre le fond du bol vide, et Sherlock cligna des yeux de surprise. Les céréales avaient toutes disparues sauf ce petit fond de lait gênant qui restait toujours au fond du plat. Design médiocre. Pourquoi ne fabriquaient-ils pas des bols avec un genre d'agencement en entonnoir pour permettre à cette dernière cuillère à thé de lait d'être consommée ? Comment ce modèle clairement inefficace était-il devenu le standard du bol de céréales ?

Sherlock se renfrogna vers lui-même, se penchant en avant pour placer le plat défaillant sur la table basse et repoussant ses pensées impitoyablement sur des fils plus significatifs. S'il ne pouvait mentir de façon convaincante à John sur comment il se sentait, alors il devrait simplement faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour en faire une vérité. Un circuit homogène de médicaments garderait le pire des symptômes à distance, et s'habiller mènerait probablement aussi à une petite amélioration psychosomatique de la santé.

Sauf que s'il commençait à faire du bruit maintenant, il pourrait faire sortir John du sommeil. Normalement, il n'hésitait pas là-dessus. John savait dans quoi il mettait les pieds quand il avait pris l'appartement, après tout. Sherlock avait été très transparent au sujet des dangers de la cohabitation. Pourtant après que John ait consacré autant d'heures à ses soins sans faille, Sherlock n'était pas pressé de troubler son sommeil. Non, il attendrait jusqu'à une heure décente avant de risquer de réveiller John.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil vers le bol sur la table, et ensuite vers les croissants que John avait laissé sur la surface de travail. C'était un miracle que Mycroft ait laissé des survivants. Vraiment, s'il en voulait un il ferait mieux de le manger maintenant, avant que son ennuyeux frère ne fasse une autre apparition. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait faim, il appréciait juste le goût.

Sherlock se rassura lui-même du simple fait alors qu'il allait à pas feutrés dans la cuisine, le jeté autour de ses épaules et ses doigts de pieds nus s'enroulant contre le linoléum glacial. La pâtisserie s'émietta délicieusement alors qu'il mordait dedans, sa langue filant dehors pour récupérer les miettes alors qu'il jetait un coup d’œil à la table et voyait deux dossiers reposant innocemment sur la surface. Le premier était le dossier de l'affaire – maintes fois négligé ces derniers jours – et le second était les notes médicales de Sherlock.

John ne l'avait clairement pas emporté pour lire. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas allé plus loin que le fouillis innocent des blessures de l'enfance et des évaluations de développement ? N'avait-il pas poursuivi la lecture dans les ronces épaisses de l'adolescence et du jeune âge adulte ?

Pendant un bref moment, Sherlock considéra le cacher, ou allumer le feu et incinérer la maudite chose dans l'âtre. Quoi que Mycroft puisse penser, Sherlock n'était pas fier de la route que sa vie avait prise. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il en avait honte non plus, comme la plupart des gens le seraient, mais l'incertitude sur la réaction de John était suffisante pour tordre son estomac vivement et fortement.

Ses doigts hésitèrent sur le papier kraft gainant les papiers à la vue, la surface lustrée et brillante lisse sous sa peau. Un rapide éclat de flammes et il aurait entièrement disparu. John était trop honorable pour chercher les informations lui-même, et Mycroft n'essaierait pas le même stratagème deux fois.

Un cou sec de son poignet fut suffisant pour déplacer sa main vers le dossier de l'affaire, et il fourra le reste du croissant dans sa bouche alors qu'il ouvrait les pages d'une pichenette. Il avait donné la permission à John de lire ses notes médicales, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Sherlock avait l'intention d'annuler. John serait blessé si le dossier était détruit, et c'était une chose que Sherlock ne pouvait pas envisager. Peut-être que John serait en colère à propos de certaines des décisions peu judicieuses que Sherlock avait prises dans le passé, mais il préférerait faire face à ça que l'effondrement marqué de déception de l'expression de John s'il se réveillait pour trouver les informations disparues.

C'était une sensation étrange – de constamment penser à une autre personne. Sherlock ne pouvait même pas préciser quand cela avait commencé, mais maintenant une bonne proportion des décisions qu'il prenait était recoupée non seulement avec ses propres souhaits et obligations, mais ceux de John. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que ce pouvait être aussi facile de s'adapter à quelqu'un, ou si difficile de les exclure.

Pourtant, s'il disait à John de ne pas en lire plus, il n'avait aucun doute que John ferait comme on lui demandait. Il était un homme meilleur que Sherlock à cet égard, et la loyauté de John était une chose sur laquelle il en était venu à dépendre complètement. En ça, il avait foi.

Avec un faible soupir, Sherlock se retira de la cuisine et de la tentation, glissant ses pieds sous lui alors qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil et lisait très attentivement les preuves une fois de plus. Peut-être que maintenant il pourrait trouver une miette d'inspiration parmi le chaos de l'ineptie d'Anderson.

Deux victimes, une probablement le tueur de l'autre. Des amants, comme prouvé par la photographie du café en plein air. Un homme jaloux, mais le crime n'en était pas un de passion ce qui était inhabituel. Il était rapide, une incision à travers la gorge, comme si le meurtrier avait regardé trop de films d'horreur et pensé que c'était une façon rapide et propre de le faire. Il n'avait pas voulu regarder le visage de la femme alors qu'elle mourait. Il ne recherchait pas la vengeance ou la justice. 

Le sang avait surpris le tueur, peut-être, comme le fait que la femme ne fût pas tombée morte en un instant. Elle aurait titubé, serait peut-être tombée en avant sur le lit, mais le meurtrier n'avait pas frappé de nouveau. Suffisamment paniqué pour reculer, plutôt que de faire un mouvement brusque en avant pour tenter un autre coup.

Il avait nettoyé le corps de façon désordonnée, l'avait habillé et abandonné dans une ruelle pendant qu'une autre présence avait ramené l'appartement à un état immaculé. Anderson n'avait rien trouvé sauf le sang sur le plafond : une correspondance pour Sophie Lattimer.

Quelques heures plus tard l'amant était dragué hors de la Tamise. Son coup mortel rapide et propre, le couteau laissé dans la blessure pour que le sang remplisse la cavité du corps. Rapide, impassible, peut-être formé ? Frapper le cœur n'était pas aussi facile que les médias voulaient le faire croire à la populace. La lame devait faire un angle vers le haut et sous les côtes. Bien trop facile de couper un poumon à la place et d'être laissé avec un futur cadavre chancelant et s'étouffant.

Un tueur professionnel semblait improbable. Ils avaient tendance à abattre la victime par derrière dans un effort pour se détacher. Peut-être un professionnel médical, ou quelqu'un avec une connaissance de l'anatomie ? Molly aurait pu le faire avec aisance, si elle n'était pas une créature si timide. Il aurait pu le faire aussi, mais enfin il était loin d'être ordinaire, et se mettre sur la liste comme suspect à ce moment n'était rien que préjudiciable.

Anderson et Donovan pourraient être excités d'une manière inconvenante.

Sherlock retourna un coup d’œil sur la photo des deux victimes, vivantes et souriantes dans le café en plein air. Elle avait au moins cinq mois. L'air était chaud à en juger par le style estival de leur garde-robe, et l'horodatage dans le coin montrait que le ciel était encore clair à neuf heures trente-sept du soir. Quelque part autour du Solstice d'Été.

Un coup d’œil à leurs expressions montrait une relation sur le déclin. A long terme et familière : ennuyeuse. L'étincelle était partie des deux côtés, ce qui signifiait qu'un crime basé sur l'amour était improbable. Sophie Lattimer avait été tuée parce qu'elle avait quelque chose que son amant indifférent voulait. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire avec le corps ou l'émotion. Un dessein matériel, plutôt que sentimental.

L'argent n'était pas le problème, ou l'endroit aurait été totalement dépouillé. Les souvenirs de Sherlock de l'appartement n'étaient pas les plus nets, mais il se rappelait clairement des signes révélateurs d'un coffre-fort, complètement intouché, et d'une boîte à bijoux avec la marque Tiffany sur son couvercle.

Non, il y avait un autre avantage, quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Et qu'en était-il des chaussures ?

"J'espérais que tu serais encore au lit."

Sherlock leva les yeux, effaçant en les clignant la brume de mots devant ses yeux pour voir John se tenant au bas des escaliers. Le pantalon en doux coton bon marché qu'il portait au lit était jeté bas autour de ses hanches, et le t-shirt, déformé il y avait longtemps par étirement pendait bas sur le cou, révélant la ligne puissante de la clavicule de John. Ses cheveux rebiquaient à un angle des plus ridicules, et la légère pellicule d'un début de barbe dorée était tout juste visible dans la lueur de la lumière de la cuisine.

"Sans intérêt," répondit Sherlock, ramenant ses yeux vers le dossier dans ses mains et essayant de se concentrer. Son esprit s'exécuta, mais c'était comme si la présence de John avait éveillé un sixième sens, quelque chose de gardé sous la peau de Sherlock et verrouillé dans son cerveau postérieur. Il apparaissait complètement dévoué à établir la position précise de John par rapport à lui. S'il devait fermer les yeux, il saurait encore exactement où était John, et probablement où il serait dans quelques secondes ou minutes à partir de ce moment.

C'était une sensation étonnamment rassurante. Distrayante, cependant.

"J'estime avoir dormi pendant presque sept heures, et sommeillé pendant deux de plus. C'est plus que suffisant."

"C'est pratiquement un record pour toi," acquiesça John, et Sherlock pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "Et tu as mangé le petit-déjeuner." Il y eut un moment de silence, et Sherlock put sentir le regard de John réchauffer l'arrière de son cou. "Merci."

"Je crois que je t'ai fait une promesse," marmonna Sherlock en réponse, levant les yeux du dossier pour regarder John circuler à pas feutrés dans la cuisine, tout ébouriffé et humain. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'avoir un colocataire pouvait devenir quelque chose comme ça – des petits moments de vulnérabilité tapis sous l'apparence de la vie domestique. Avant que John n'arrive dans la vie de Sherlock, l'idée de partager son espace de vie avec qui que ce soit était franchement une intrusion. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer les matins sans John ici, faisant du bruit dans la cuisine, lent et nonchalant.

"Tu n'as pas de super antécédents pour tenir tes promesses, ou je ne trouverai pas encore des morceaux de corps humain dans le frigo," répondit John, "ou je ne souffrirai pas tes autres expériences."

Sherlock renifla, secouant la tête pour lui-même et retournant son attention au dossier. "Hors de propos. Dépêche-toi de manger ton petit-déjeuner, je dois aller à la morgue." Il le dit rapidement, espérant presque qu'il puisse faire acquiescer John par un malentendu, mais le soudain silence frappant venant de la cuisine suggéra la compréhension. Pas bon.

"Non. Absolument pas. Je suis sérieux, Sherlock." C'était cette voix spéciale, celle où soldat et docteur se heurtaient en une chimère-John magique de détermination. "Tu es loin d'être assez bien pour ça. Tu devrais te reposer !"

Sherlock se leva, jetant le dossier de côté alors qu'il secouait la tête. "J'ai dormi, j'ai mangé, j'ai pris des médicaments ! Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une heure, John. Une heure pour regarder les cadavres et rassembler des données significatives et ensuite je reviendrai à l'appartement me soumettre à tes attentions." Il hésita, réalisant qu'à l'oreille cela ressemblait trop à une invitation sexuelle, et il continua à la hâte. "Tu pourras me couver tant qu'il te plaira, mais pour le bien de ta santé mentale et de la mienne, tu dois me laisser sortir !"

Il agita les mains en vain vers la fenêtre en emphase, où l'aube de l'hiver commençait paresseusement, mais l'expression de John était loin d'être convaincue. Ses bras étaient croisés et son petit-déjeuner complètement oublié alors qu'il regardait Sherlock, ses lèvres serrées. "Tu vas t'épuiser et retarder ton rétablissement pendant des jours."

"Tu seras avec moi. Au moment où tu décideras que j'ai l'air trop fatigué, nous reviendrons tout droit à l'appartement. Il y a toujours un meurtrier en liberté, John." Cela attira son attention. Sherlock pouvait le voir vaciller. C'était là dans le coup d’œil vers le bas de ses yeux et ses épaules voûtées, et son regard ratissa la silhouette de Sherlock, sans doute faisant ses propres déductions à propos de son état de santé.

"Pas de discussions ?"

"Je m'inclinerai devant ton jugement supérieur en tant que mon docteur," promit Sherlock, essayant de son mieux d'avoir l'air sincère à l'oreille.

"Je suis sérieux, Sherlock. Je te laisserai seulement faire ça si tu jures que tu feras comme on te dit." John pressa ses lèvres en une ligne fine avant de parler à nouveau. "Pas de fuite au Yard ou de poursuite d'un indice de plus. A la minute où je pense que tu faiblis, nous nous dirigeons de retour à Baker Street."

"Oui, oui, bien sûr." Sherlock agita une main en rejet alors qu'il se précipitait sur son téléphone, entendant vaguement John soupirer alors qu'il s'affairait à composer son petit-déjeuner.

Les doigts de Sherlock volèrent sur les touches, un froncement de sourcils tirant sur son visage alors que la maladresse signifiait qu'il devait reculer et corriger des erreurs avant d'envoyer le message à Molly.

**Besoin de voir les deux corps en rapport avec le meurtre de Sophie Lattimer. Serai là dans une heure. - SH**

"Bois ça ! Tu as besoin de rester hydraté," demanda John, fourrant une autre bouteille de lucozade en direction de Sherlock. Clairement il avait acheté un approvisionnement sans fin. Avec un grognement, Sherlock ouvrit la capsule en la tournant, la bascula en arrière alors qu'il s'éloignait vers sa chambre et fermait la porte avant d'enlever sa robe de chambre et les vêtements en-dessous.

Le téléphone vibra quand il était à moitié habillé. Sherlock finit de remonter sa chemise, la laissant défaite alors qu'il tendait le bras, montant son pantalon sur ses hanches alors qu'il vérifiait le message.

**Désolée ! Dr Watson et ce gentil policier m'ont dit de ne pas vous laisser approcher de la morgue. J'ai entendu que vous êtes malade ? Rétablissez-vous vite :) Mol xxx**

"Non, non, non !" Ouvrant brutalement la porte de la chambre, il agita son téléphone dans la direction de John. "Texte Molly et dis-lui que tu seras avec moi. Elle nourrit l'illusion qu'elle peut me garder hors de la morgue."

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Sherlock devint abruptement conscient qu'il n'était pas aussi habillé qu'il pourrait l'être. La bande de peau nue le long de son torse semblait chaude sous le bref coup d’œil du regard fixe de John, et son pantalon tirait pratiquement sur ses hanches, comme s'il pensait qu'il avait un meilleur endroit où se trouver. Le bref silence de l'examen de John fut suffisant pour faire se tordre l'estomac de Sherlock d'une manière distraite alors que la chaleur s'éveillait d'une palpitation entre ses jambes, et il serra fort les dents. Ceci, c'était exactement pourquoi ils devaient sortir.

John déglutit, faisant deux rapides clignements d'yeux avant d'arracher son regard et de se concentrer intensément sur ses céréales à la place. "Si tu continues à galoper dans la maison comme un maniaque, tu vas être trop épuisé pour aller où que ce soit," signala-t-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Je vais texter Molly, mais est-ce que ça peut attendre trente minutes ? Je préférerais ne pas avoir à me précipiter dans tout Londres avant d'avoir pris une tasse de thé."

Sherlock souffla, jetant un coup d’œil à l'horloge avant de faire un hochement de tête réticent. "Mais pas plus," exigea-t-il alors qu'il se retournait et s'enfuyait presque jusqu'à la chambre, attachant ses boutons avec des pressions précises de ses doigts. Il laissa celui à son col ouvert avant de fermer son pantalon et de tendre la main vers la veste de son costume. Chaussettes et chaussures venaient ensuite, et quand il entrevit rapidement son reflet, il dut admettre que ça donnait une impression favorable. Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, et un peu plus mince, mais pas de façon alarmante. A moins que les gens ne sachent en fait qu'il avait été délirant de fièvre il n'y avait pas quarante-huit heures, ils ne penseraient pas qu'il allait moins que bien.

Malheureusement, la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment besoin de convaincre verrait à travers tout ça en une seconde. Qu'il était horripilant que John puisse regarder un cadavre et observer à peine plus que l'absence de vie, mais il pouvait jeter un coup d’œil à Sherlock et déduire chaque centimètre de sa santé. 

Marmonnant d'agacement, il arrangea ses cheveux avant de retourner s'aventurer dans le salon et de tendre la main pour attraper le dossier à nouveau. L'étincelle et l'éclair de l'excitation à propos du mystère étaient là, un peu plus tempérés qu'en temps normal, mais le paracétamol faisait son travail, le laissant essentiellement libre des symptômes distrayants. Malheureusement, un coup d’œil à l'horloge montra qu'il était déjà au pic d'efficacité du médicament, et que les effets commenceraient bientôt à s'estomper. 

Saisissant la boîte de la surface de travail de la cuisine, il lut les instructions avec application, roulant des yeux au dosage maximum imprimé sur l'arrière de la boîte. En prendre plus maintenant était contre-indiqué et ne ferait que fâcher John. Mieux valait attendre une heure de plus et espérer qu'il pourrait surmonter la baisse. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que John décide de faire faire demi-tour au taxi avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivés à Bart.

Il était tenté de s'allonger sur le canapé en attendant que John soit prêt. Il pouvait entendre l'homme s'affairer à l'étage, sans doute buvant du thé alors qu'il s'habillait. Cependant, en plus de friper son costume, il y avait toutes les chances que s'il se couchait maintenant il ne se sentirait pas enclin à se relever. Mieux valait continuer à bouger.

Le temps que John descende bruyamment les escaliers, Sherlock jetait un regard noir par la fenêtre dans la rue, son dos droit comme un piquet et ses muscles commençant à nouveau à le travailler. Sans un mot, il tendit la main vers son manteau, regardant John enfiler sa veste et fourrer à la fois les comprimés et des en-cas dans sa poche. 

"Au cas où tu as faim," dit John quand il vit Sherlock regarder. "Tu es encore malade, tu te rappelles ? Tu as besoin de ton énergie. Sais-tu seulement ce que tu cherches à la morgue ?"

"Quoi que ce soit qui relie une troisième personne aux deux victimes. Il y a un élément de similitude que nous avons manqué." Sherlock tira l'écharpe autour de son cou, et tendit une paire de gants à John, en lui donnant un regard noir sans équivoque. "Ta main tremblera moins si tu la gardes au chaud."

"Ouais, ouais. N'as-tu pas une théorie sur ce meurtre ?" L'expression de John glissa vers l'inquiétude. "Ça n'a pas d'importance si tu n'en as pas, tu es malade, c'est juste –"

"J'ai plein de théories, c'est le problème." Sherlock ouvrit la porte, faisant un geste pour que John passe en premier. "Les idées sont inutiles quand ce que je veux est un réponse."

Leurs bruits de pas tombèrent dans un rythme aisé alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, et John cria au revoir à Mme Hudson, promettant qu'ils seraient de retour d'ici peu alors que Sherlock sortait et hélait un taxi. L'air était inconfortablement froid, l'entraînant vers la première nuit dans la ruelle où il avait semblé s'installer dans ses os, et il se retrouva à voûter les épaules alors que le taxi s'arrêtait à la bordure du trottoir.

"Tu es sûr que tu es en état pour ça ?" demanda John, fronçant les sourcils quand Sherlock hocha simplement la tête et grimpa dans le taxi. "Bien, parle-m'en alors, de ces théories."

Il était tentant de dire quelque chose de tranchant, de subir le bref voyage en taxi en silence et se donner du temps pour réfléchir. Il faisait normalement l'essentiel de sa conversation dans l'appartement, soit au crâne ou à John. Maintenant cependant, il pouvait sentir que ses pensées étaient en danger de devenir écrasantes. Trop de pistes à suivre et pas assez de temps ou d'énergie pour la recherche à cause de ce maudit virus.

"Ce n'était pas une question d'amour, aucun des deux ne l'était," commença-t-il. "Les deux assassinats étaient indifférents. Le second, plus que le premier. Le tueur de Mlle Lattimer a été surpris et quelque peu secoué par l'agonie. Qui que ce soit qui a tué l'homme était désintéressé au mieux." Sherlock fronça les sourcils, les possibilités traversant son esprit. "Il y a un atout. Quelque chose qu'au moins deux personnes veulent et que Mlle Lattimer avait." Il frotta son pouce ganté sur sa lèvre, orientant sa concentration pour passer de regarder au-delà de la vitre à voir le reflet de John à la place.

"Tu penses que découvrir ce que c'est nous mènera au tueur ?"

"Peut-être. Le problème est qu'une femme de la condition de la victime pourrait avoir un nombre assez conséquent de choses que d'autres pourraient désirer : un travail prospère, de l'argent, et, il semble, de puissantes connexions familiales..."

"Oh ?" demanda John, les sourcils soulevés jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ramasse le journal qu'un passager précédent avait abandonné et lui montre les gros titres à propos de l'héritière morte, Mlle Sophie Lattimer. "Mon Dieu, Lestrade va détester ça."

"Ça signifiera que l'affaire aura son attention, en tout cas pour l'instant. Le grand-père de Lattimer était un Baron du pétrole, et la famille a reçu sa richesse d'une force à une autre." Sherlock ferma les yeux pendant un moment, se demandant comment il avait manqué la connexion. "J'aurais dû la reconnaître. Elle s'est délibérément distancée des autres pour se débrouiller seule – pas un chemin de vie rare pour une femme de son âge venant d'un milieu riche et d'une race obstinée."

"Obstinée ? Comment as-tu cerné ça ?"

"Les barons du pétrole le sont toujours. Il sont les seigneurs de guerre de l'âge moderne. Cela prend un certain type de personnalité pour être prospère dans un tel business, et ce genre de choses tend à être enraciné à travers les générations dans une certaine mesure." Sherlock se redressa, déplaçant son poids pour alléger la douleur commençant à nouveau dans son dos alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder John. "De plus, je crois que j'ai rencontré la famille à une des soirées officielles intolérables de Mycroft. Ils étaient tout ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre."

Sherlock se renfrogna vers la fenêtre à nouveau, se rappelant d'un homme bourru et de forte corpulence, bien bâti mais pas gros avec le genre de regard qui pesait la valeur de tout le monde. La père de la victime, il supposa.

"Les efforts d'Anderson pour collecter des preuves ont été peu soutenus au mieux. Les corps pourraient peut-être me dire quelque chose d'utile. Texte Lestrade et demande-lui de déposer tout papier supplémentaire à Baker Street ce soir."

"Tes doigts ne fonctionnent pas ?"

"Le téléphone est dans ma poche," murmura Sherlock, frottant un pouce sur la page du journal alors que John grognait et s'exécutait. Ses doigts tapotèrent sur les touches avec un intolérable manque de rapidité, et Sherlock se pencha, lisant par-dessus son épaule et prenant une inspiration par le nez pour soupirer.

Une inspiration parfumée à John qui fit s'assécher sa bouche et battre son cœur inconfortablement. Bon sang.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Je m'assure juste que tu le fais correctement." réussit à dire Sherlock, espérant que ces mots sortaient dans le bon ordre et n'avaient pas l'air trop troublés alors qu'il s'éloignait subtilement. "Tu prends toujours une éternité. Et si c'était une urgence ?"

"Fais-le toi-même la prochaine fois," rétorqua John, rangeant le téléphone et tirant le journal hors de la prise de Sherlock pour lire attentivement le texte. C'était tout le truc standard, une bonne partie de plainte face à l'inefficacité des forces de police et de lamentation du taux de criminalité : comme si la mort d'une héritière était en quelque sorte plus importante que le meurtre de qui que ce soit d'autre. "Peut-être que c'était un frère ou une sœur après sa part de l'héritage. Qui a promis au petit-ami une part ?"

"Peu probable, elle n'en a qu'un : un frère bien plus jeune par la seconde épouse de son père. Un meurtrier de huit ans n'est pas inédit, mais plutôt rare. La belle-mère serait une suspecte plus plausible."

"Lestrade travaille probablement sur l'angle familial, tu ne penses pas ?" demanda John, sa voix si facilement curieuse que cela fit sourire Sherlock.

"Oui, je parie qu'il en apprécie chaque minute. Gérer l'élite le met toujours de tellement _merveilleuse_ humeur." Il pouvait l'imaginer maintenant, Lestrade tendu et inconfortable dans un pèle-mêle de nouveau riche dans la banlieue, essayant de faire son travail autour d'un sentiment grandissant d'insuffisance que les Lattimer imposeraient sans doute sur lui.

"Élite ?" renifla John. "Ils ne sont pas de l'aristocratie terrienne ou je ne sais quoi."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'un titre pour agir de manière hautaine et arrogante, John, tu le sais. De plus, un cadre opulent rend Lestrade défensif." Il secoua la tête, regardant l'approche de Bart avec des yeux attentifs. "Non, je ne pense pas que les Lattimer soient derrière tout ça, pas même la seconde femme minaudante. Pas à moins que nous découvrions quelque chose qui pourrait avoir menacé leur stabilité."

Les freins du taxi grincèrent lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, et Sherlock sortit, claquant la porte et tendant au conducteur deux billets avant de marcher à grands pas vers l'hôpital. John le suivit, le journal toujours serré dans sa prise alors qu'il trottait pour le rattraper. Leurs bruits de pas résonnaient en tandem alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la morgue, par les couloirs institutionnels sentant l'antiseptique et le désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les portes scellées de caoutchouc ne s'écartent sous les mains de Sherlock.

Molly leva les yeux, un rapide sourire tendu glissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se hâtait avec son écritoire à pince enroulé près de sa poitrine. "Ils sont prêts et vous attendent, mais – je veux dire – êtes-vous sûr que vous vous sentez bien ?"

"Je vais bien," dit Sherlock, la coupant rapidement quand elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau pour parler. "Avez-vous mené les autopsies ?"

"La femme est là," dit-elle, cédant le dossier. "L'homme est le prochain sur ma liste. Nous avons eu beaucoup de pression de la part de la famille pour rendre le corps..."

"Il fait partie d'une enquête en cours. Ils devront s'adresser à la police, mais je doute qu'il auront de la chance." Sherlock s'arrêta près de la première table, attendant impatiemment alors que Molly ouvrait la fermeture du sac pour révéler le visage blême de Mlle Lattimer. Le corps avait déjà été traité et nettoyé, et l'incision en Y était nette et pâle. Le travail de Molly. Sherlock l'avait vu assez souvent.

"Où sont ses affaires ?" demanda-t-il abruptement, remarquant la crispation de surprise de Molly.

"Je vais vous les chercher, mais vous ne pouvez pas les emporter. Ils retournent à la police."

"Bien. Ouvrez l'autre avant d'y aller."

Elle fit comme demandé, murmurant une excuse à John alors qu'elle tendait la main devant lui et écartait le second sac pour révéler son contenu. "Il s'appelle Gareth Winters. Un banquier, apparemment. Pas qu'on le penserait en se basant sur ses vêtements. Je vais les chercher aussi, d'accord ?"

Ignorant le bord passionné de sa voix, Sherlock hocha la tête, tournant le dos à la femme Lattimer. Elle lui avait dit presque tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans la ruelle, bien qu'il lui donnerait une deuxième inspection rapide avant de partir. L'homme, cependant, était un livre fermé, et Sherlock avait entièrement l'intention de lire chaque partie de son histoire.

Sortant sa loupe de poche, il repoussa le bourdonnement grandissant de maux et de douleurs. Chaque sensation n'était pas prise en compte en faveur du Travail. C'était ce qu'il faisait, c'était qui il était. Tout était au sujet du puzzle.

Sauf que, travaillant en calme harmonie avec sa concentration, il y avait la discrète impression rassurante de la présence de John : une chaleur sans faille à portée de main.

Au début de leur temps ensemble, ça aurait été distrayant. Sherlock savait que cela aurait partagé son attention du mystère devant lui, mais maintenant John se tenait simplement là, silencieux et stable alors que les bords dentelés de l'humeur de Sherlock étaient aplanis par la symbiose de camaraderie la plus improbable.

John n'était pas un inhibiteur mais un catalyseur, menant Sherlock vers d'encore plus grandes hauteurs de brillance avec un doux louange et une foi constante.

Brièvement, Sherlock leva les yeux, regardant l'expression de John se plisser en une perplexité amicale sous l'observation. C'était une pensée incroyable, de réaliser qu'une autre personne tellement en dehors de lui-même pouvait le catalyser avec une telle aisance, et Sherlock se retrouva à replier l'idée dans un coin de son palais mental pour un examen rapproché : une autre facette de l'énigme qu'était John.

Plus tard. Il trouverait du temps pour ça plus tard. Maintenant, le Travail appelait, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre.

Il avait un meurtre à résoudre.


	10. Chapitre 10

Regarder Sherlock travailler n'aurait pas dû être sexy. Il était penché sur un cadavre, les yeux brillants et fixes alors qu'il absorbait chaque détail qu'il avait à offrir, pourtant John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivé. Ce n'était même pas juste une chose physique – le manteau de Sherlock cachait l'essentiel de la vue après tout – c'était qui Sherlock était qui rendait John raide et tendu. Juste le regarder comme ça, si complètement lui-même et brillant grâce à cela, était à couper le souffle.

Ils vivaient dans le même monde. Ils marchaient sur les mêmes trottoirs et respiraient le même air, mais John savait qu'il n'allait jamais voir l'image qui accueillait les yeux de Sherlock. Oh, ses déductions étaient devenues un peu meilleures, mais c'était une supercherie comparé au talent : un apprenti copiant le maître.

Chaque jour c'était comme cette première fois où tout ce que John pouvait faire était souffler 'Incroyable !' et essayer de ne pas avoir trop l'air d'un idiot à l'oreille.

Abruptement, Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui, et la respiration de John essaya de s'échapper de sa poitrine sous la soudaine pression de ce regard. Ce n'était pas un regard social. Il n'était pas poli, non plus, mais John était immunisé contre ça maintenant. C'était le genre de regard fixe qui éludait toutes les conventions sociales et commençait juste à lire chaque secret qu'il ait jamais eu de l'arrière de son crâne. Sauf que Sherlock avait l'air un peu perplexe et confus, en quelque sort déséquilibré, et John demanda presque s'il allait bien.

Pourtant avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre un son, l'attention de Sherlock fut capturée de nouveau par le corps de Gareth Winters, et c'était comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. John fut laissé debout là, à une distance raisonnable, regardant alors que Sherlock révélait les mystères du meurtre. La loupe de poche était entre ses mains, attirant la lumière et la lançant autour de la morgue alors que Molly revenait en hâte avec deux sacs transparents contenant des vêtements et des chaussures.

"C'est tout. Je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé grand-chose sur aucun d'eux, mais j'ai pris quelques prélèvements de ses cheveux à elle, et l'essentiel de ce qui était sur lui venait de la rivière." Sa blouse blanche bruissa alors qu'elle haussait les épaules, souriant en direction de John alors que Sherlock continuait de l'ignorer. "Je vais hum – je vais juste vous laisser vous débrouiller alors."

"Merci, Molly," héla John après elle, donnant à Sherlock un regard noir sans conviction avant de tendre la main vers une paire de gants en latex et d'ouvrir le premier sac. Les vêtements de Sophie Lattimer sentaient toujours faiblement de la ruelle – des déchets et de la boue – mais il commença à les étendre, gardant les yeux ouverts pour des indices.

"Quelque chose ?" demanda Sherlock, sa voix profonde relativement étouffée. A l'oreille elle était moins rauque aujourd'hui, ce que John prit comme un bon signe, mais il y avait une légère bordure à ces mots : un peu trop fatiguée et tendue.

"J'ai juste commencé. Et pour toi ?"

"Rien d'utile." Sherlock fronça les sourcils vers feu Gareth Winters comme s'il était banal volontairement. "C'était un homme qui prenait une quantité surprenante de soin sur son apparence. Manucure professionnelle, poitrine épilée à la cire, travail dentaire cosmétique considérable – inutile pour un banquier. Les lignes de bronzage suggèrent qu'il est allé à l'étranger dans les trois derniers mois, short et t-shirt, mais c'était un court séjour en ville, pas des vacances à la mer. Il portait sa montre tout le temps." Il souleva le poignet de l'homme, montrant à John la bande claire de peau pâle.

John récupéra une Rolex du sac, ses aiguilles arrêtées à presque quatre heures et quelques gouttes d'eau de la Tamise piégées derrière le cadran. "Celle-ci ?"

"Exactement, on ne risquerait pas de mettre du sable ou de l'eau de mer dans une montre qui a coûté plus de vingt mille livres en la portant." Sherlock prit la montre, l'inclinant vers la lumière avant de regarder l'intérieur du bracelet. "Traitée avec soin. Elle constituait un investissement significatif au moment de l'achat qui était l'année dernière. Que veux-tu parier que c'est quand il a commencé à travailler dans une des grandes banques ?"

"Habillé pour impressionner ?" demanda John, tirant le jean et le t-shirt qui avaient été sur le corps du sac. "Ne correspond pas trop à ça cependant, n'est-ce pas ?" Il vérifia les étiquettes, les retournant pour que Sherlock les voie. "Topman."

L'expression qui traversa le visage de Sherlock pouvait seulement être décrite comme dégoûtée, et John combattit la forte envie de rire. Bien sûr, Sherlock connaissait la valeur puissante de porter le bon costume. Rien de ce qu'il portait aujourd'hui ne coûtait moins de deux cents livres. Probablement pas même son slip.

Une image de Sherlock dans ce boxers en soie noire qu'il portait quand il avait attrapé la grippe traversa l'esprit de John, et il déglutit péniblement, essayant de ne pas laisser la chaleur remplir son visage alors qu'il se détournait. "Un peu bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Deux personnes avec de sérieuses quantités d'argent à leur nom trouvées mortes dans des vêtements de magasins de centre-ville."

"Oui et non." Sherlock pointa vers Sophie, sa voix prenant ce ton rapide et ponctué qu'il utilisait pour révéler ses déductions. "Une jeune héritière obstinée se détache de sa famille pour faire sa propre fortune. Un travail de haut niveau requiert une garde-robe sophistiquée, mais elle a besoin de faire durer les vêtements. Elle achète des habits bon marché de magasins de centre-ville pour porter à la maison. La même chose vaut pour lui." Il fit un geste vers le corps de Winters. "Il a besoin d'inspirer confiance à ses clients pour de meilleures opportunités et une promotion rapide. Il voit son image de soi comme un investissement, plutôt qu'une flatterie de sa propre vanité. Ceci – tout ceci est à propos du statut."

"Alors pourquoi sont-ils morts ? Jeunes et en réussite, mais il la tue, ou c'est ce que nous pensons..." John fronça les sourcils. "A-t-il découvert qu'elle avait un gros héritage qu'elle n'utilisait pas ? Perdu son calme ?"

"Non. Le meurtre est tout faux. Colère, vengeance, jalousie... Ils sont brutaux et violents. Faits face-à-face. On veut voir voir l'autre personne souffrir." Sherlock plissa les yeux un moment, la tête inclinée sur le côté. "C'était quelque chose qui était juste un travail. Quelque chose qu'il avait l'impression de devoir faire pour servir sa propre position sociale. Un mariage n'était pas à prévoir. Leur relation était tiède au mieux. Commode."

Sherlock mit ses mains en clocher devant ses lèvres, se penchant en arrière sur le bureau au niveau du coude de John. Il était assez près pour que son manteau frôle la main de John où elle était posée, un effleurement rêche de laine alors que John écoutait Sherlock respirer. Ces yeux regardaient fixement au loin pendant quelques minutes, flous mais intelligents, avant qu'il ne retourne aux possessions de Winters et ne s'empare des chaussures.

"Alors pourquoi s'habiller avec ses vêtements anciens et bon marché et porter des chaussures neuves ?" Il les retourna, exposant les semelles, à peine éraflées ou marquées par les trottoirs. Le cuir avait été saturé par la Tamise, mais même John pouvait voir qu'il était encore rigide et relativement peu froissé. "Passe-moi les siennes."

John tendit la main dans l'autre sac, sortant la chaussure de la femme et la tendant à Sherlock. Pour être honnête, elle ne lui dit pas grand-chose : noire, coupée pour laisser les doigts de pied exposés... n'y avait-il pas un mot pour ça ?

"Escarpins à bride et à bout ouvert. Cette saison." Sherlock les retourna, révélant la semelle. A nouveau, elle était propre, presque immaculée. "Elles n'ont pas été portées à l'extérieur. Ni, j'imagine, au travail. Elles ne peuvent pas avoir plus d'une semaine..."

"Et elle les portait seulement à la maison ?" demanda John, sa confusion s'intensifiant alors que les lèvres de Sherlock s'enroulaient en un sourire suffisant.

"Elle les cassait. Elle portait ces chaussures dans la maison pour augmenter sa tolérance à la coupe et leur permettre de s'étirer autour de son pied. Pareil pour lui. Des chaussures Gucci, du cuir rigide... Ils changeaient leurs autres vêtements pour les faire durer, mais ils s'adaptaient encore tous les deux aux chaussures, et par conséquent soit ils les portaient au moment de leur meurtre." Il fit un geste vers Gareth Winters. "Soit ils les avaient à proximité pour que le tueur les mette à leurs pieds. Ils étaient suffisamment riches pour des chaussures haut de gamme, mais n'avaient rien de fait sur mesure, donc elles ne leur allaient pas parfaitement."

"On peut avoir des chaussures personnalisées ?" demanda John, jetant un coup d’œil aux pieds de Sherlock avant de regarder ses propres bottes défraîchies et achetées en magasin. "Par le Christ."

Le sourire ourlant les lèvres de Sherlock était une vue magnifique, et John sentit son corps se balancer vers l'intérieur. Il y eut un temps où il se serait retenu, mais il avait des théories à tester tout autant que Sherlock, et il se déplaça une fraction plus près sous l'apparence de reprendre la chaussure de Sophie Lattimer. Son cœur trébucha joyeusement dans sa poitrine quand, plutôt que de reculer ou d'augmenter la distance entre eux, Sherlock se rapprocha aussi légèrement, ses doigts effleurant ceux de John alors qu'il redonnait l'escarpin.

Encore mieux, John ne pensait pas que c'était un déplacement contrôlé et calculé. L'esprit de Sherlock était occupé par les informations devant lui. Il rapprochait déjà la lampe grossissante pour inspecter la richelieu Gucci de Winters. Non, ce geste était entièrement relatif à une confiance subconsciente, et peut-être même à du désir. Sherlock voulait être proche, et John essaya d'étouffer un sourire alors qu'un plaisir chaud coulait à travers lui à cette pensée.

"Une personne moyenne a un pied au moins une demi-taille plus grand que l'autre, les largeurs varient, et les longueurs de doigts de pied peuvent ajuster la taille entièrement. Comment les gens s'attendent à serrer leurs appendices uniques dans des chaussures de grande diffusion me dépasse." Sherlock renifla, ensuite il sourit alors qu'il inclinait la chaussure vers la lumière et signalait une petite tache à l'intérieur.

"Cependant,"continua-t-il, "cela signifie que Winters portait probablement ces chaussures au moment du meurtre de Lattimer. Des gouttelettes de sang sur l'intérieur de l'empeigne, mais sont-elles à elle, à lui, ou à quelqu'un d'autre ? Molly !"

John regarda alors que Molly revenait en hâte, son visage tiré en un froncement de sourcils alors que Sherlock lui demandait d'analyser le sang et de voir si elle pouvait le faire correspondre à une des victimes.

"C'est – ce n'est pas vraiment mon travail mais –" Elle hésita alors que Sherlock lui lançait ce lent sourire désinvolte, la tête inclinée très légèrement sur la gauche et ses yeux devenant intenses. John aimait à penser qu'il était immunisé contre ce regard, en tout cas la plupart du temps, mais Molly était sans défense.

"Je sais, Molly, mais vous pourriez le faire tellement plus efficacement que la scientifique au Yard." Il posa sa voix juste comme il fallait, et John grimaça alors que Molly rougissait de belle façon, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une promesse avant de se mettre au travail.

"Je suis surpris que tu ne le fasses pas toi-même," murmura John, plissant les yeux vers Sherlock. "Tu te sens toujours bien ?"

"Faire une analyse ADN gaspille trop de temps précieux. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand tu vas me ramener de force à Baker Street. La délégation est logique." Sherlock fouilla dans les sacs de possessions, sortant un porte-feuille et des clés qui appartenaient à Winters. "Les vêtements seront inutiles. Même s'il était habillé au moment du meurtre, il se sera débarrassé de ce qu'il portait. Il a eu le temps de retourner à son appartement entre l'assassinat de Sophie Lattimer et son propre décès." Il hésita, et John leva les yeux vers un regard pâle et perplexe. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Voir Sherlock ne pas être en possession de tous les faits étaient une expérience plutôt unique. Bien sûr, réalisa John, la maladie avait interféré avec l'horloge interne de Sherlock. "Probablement. On l'a trouvé au pied de Southwark Bridge tôt Mercredi matin. Sophie a été trouvée Mardi soir, mais elle était morte depuis plus longtemps que ça."

"Et Winters était seulement dans la rivière depuis quelques heures vu son apparence. Il était mort ou mourant quand il est entré dans l'eau, mais son état nous dit qu'il n'a pas été tué sur le pont où on l'a trouvé." Sherlock se retourna vers la plaque, ses doigts flottant sur les contusions rebondies et blêmes sur le corps. "Il a heurté plusieurs objets alors qu'il était porté en aval. Passe-moi une pince ?"

John s'exécuta, se penchant par-dessus les épaules de Sherlock pour regarder alors qu'il retirait de la poussière d'une blessure profonde sur la tempe et la tenait à la lumière, plissant les yeux comme s'il pouvait discerner ses secrets à l’œil nu.

"J'ai besoin d'une –"

John était un pas devant lui, tendant déjà une lamelle. Le regard que Sherlock lui lança pouvait seulement être étiqueté comme approbateur, et John essaya de ne pas se sentir trop content alors que Sherlock se déplaçait vers le microscope. Ce genre de chose arrivait de plus en plus souvent – une synchronisation où John pouvait anticiper la demande suivante de Sherlock avant même qu'il ne la fasse. C'était une des rares fois où il obtenait quoi que ce soit comme de la surprise de la part de Sherlock Holmes, et John savait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi ravi par cette perspective.

Il regarda ces doigts agiles tourner la roulette pour la netteté alors qu'il se déplaçait de l'autre côté du plan de travail. De cet angle, il pouvait voir les cercles jumeaux de lumière reflétés à travers les lentilles du microscope. Ils baignaient les yeux de Sherlock alors qu'il reculait, transformant les iris en argent brillant alors qu'un sourcil se soulevait. "Pierre de Portland. Contenu élevé en calcium avec une érosion sur un côté coupé cohérente avec de l'eau qui s'écoule. Seuls quatre ponts qui traversent la Tamise sont taillés en Pierre de Portland. Le Tower Bridge est en aval de là où il a été trouvé et par conséquent sans rapport. Cela laisse Waterloo, Richmond ou Chiswick."

John cligna des yeux au flot d'informations. Même après l'avoir connu aussi longtemps, il était stupéfait par le volume de faits que Sherlock gardait emmagasinées dans son cerveau. "Richmond et Chiswick sont assez loin en amont. Tu penses qu'il a fait tout ce chemin ?"

"D'après l'état du corps, c'est improbable." Sherlock ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder par-dessus son épaule vers le cadavre. "Il serait probablement plus abîmé si ce n'est démembré par la circulation de la rivière et la récupération, mais ce n'est pas définitif. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus."

Il passa rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, un geste de frottement rapide que John l'avait vu faire auparavant. C'était de la frustration pure et simple, et les doigts de John le démangeaient de tendre le bras, mais Sherlock parlait déjà à nouveau. "Cette contusion sur sa tête est perimortem, reçue au moment ou juste après l'heure de la mort. Si nous pouvons isoler les débris, nous aurons son point d'entrée dans la rivière, et peut-être la scène de crime."

Il posa les yeux à nouveau sur les lentilles, et John entendit le faible son de ravissement passer les lèvres de Sherlock. Il le connaissait bien – ce murmure presque orgasmique qui signifiait que Sherlock avait une réponse où tous les autres ne voyaient rien que des questions.

"Du béton est aussi présent. Haute densité de gravats, plus un agrégat qu'homogène mais moderne suggérant la Grande Bretagne en temps de guerre. Cela écarte Richmond qui a été construit en 1777. Le béton vient du cœur qui est sous le revêtement. Le pont est endommagé et a besoin de réparations."

Les doigts de Sherlock tapaient un rythme rapide sur le bouton de netteté du microscope avant qu'il ne recule. Si John ne l'avait pas regardé travailler, il aurait manqué son expression entièrement, mais John vit le tressaillement de douleur raidir ces yeux et une faible grimace tirer sur la bouche de Sherlock. C'était le signe qu'il guettait, un qui signifiait qu'il arrêtait d'être un assistant de laboratoire et redevenait un docteur.

"Stop," dit-il, doux et déterminé, tendant le bras sans réfléchir et attrapant la main de Sherlock dans la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner. "Tu en as eu assez."

Sherlock fit un son tendu et exaspéré dans sa gorge, le froncement de sourcils abaissant déjà son front et son nez se plissant de désapprobation. "Mais –"

"Non, Sherlock." John garda sa voix ferme et complètement impénitente. Il n'allait pas s'excuser de mettre la santé de Sherlock avant l'affaire. En l'état, il se réprimandait d'avoir laissé Sherlock quitter l'appartement tout court. Cela allait à l'encontre de chaque once de bon sens qu'il avait, et il n'avait pas été trop ravi par sa propre reddition. Une partie de lui avait espéré que Sherlock serait trop épuisé avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à la morgue, mais il s'était avéré qu'il avait tort. Sherlock pouvait se pousser jusqu'à l'extrême s'il le souhaitait, mais cette fois John n'était pas sur le point de le laisser agir à sa guise. "Tu as promis."

Ils se tinrent en silence pendant un moment, se regardant l'un l'autre depuis les côtés opposés du plan de travail. D'ici, il pouvait voir rigidité de l'expression de Sherlock, ce masque qu'il utilisait pour cacher les signes émotionnels de ses processus de pensée. Pourtant ce n'était pas un regard complètement sans expression : il y avait de la considération dans le faible pincement de ses yeux alors qu'ils balayaient le corps de John, lisant sans doute mille choses que John ne savait même pas sur lui-même.

"Très bien. Laisse-moi juste parler à Molly, et ensuite nous pourrons partir."

La main gauche de John tressaillit, un mouvement serré et soudain qui fit mal à ses jointures. Il s'était attendu à tout depuis une confrontation totale à un compromis, mais une reddition ? Il fronça les sourcils pour lui-même, retroussant les lèvres. Il attendait le piège, le truc, l'irritabilité – quelque chose pour indiquer que Sherlock n'était pas en fait aussi franc qu'il le semblait. Était-il possible qu'il se sente sincèrement trop malade pour continuer ?

Il regarda Sherlock se déplacer aux côtés de Molly, parlant d'une voix basse que John ne put pas tout-à-fait entendre. Tout de même, il pouvait observer, et il regarda toutes les manières conscientes et calculées avec lesquelles Sherlock bougeait son corps pour obtenir son attention : des choses dominantes, de mâle alpha comme se pencher dans son espace et maintenir le contact visuel sauf pour un clignement d’œil occasionnel et bien calculé. 

Se forçant à ignorer Sherlock qui se mettait dans les petits papiers de Molly avec des faux-semblants, John concentra à la place son esprit sur les indices plus subtiles que le corps de Sherlock trahissait.

Sherlock s'appuyait sur une main. En surface cela avait l'air décontracté, mais John pouvait voir la décoloration sur le bord de la paume, rendant la peau blanche. Cela suggérait qu'il soutenait une bonne quantité de poids sur cette seule main : les douleurs musculaires étaient probablement revenues de plein fouet. La palpitation de son pouls dans sa carotide suggérait aussi une pression sanguine plus haute que la normale, mais malgré cela ses joues étaient pâles. Définitivement en train de faiblir.

John mit les sacs plastique de côté juste au moment où Sherlock donna à Molly cet éblouissant sourire victorieux – pas le vrai du tout, et John se demanda si Molly savait en fait à quoi ressemblait le sourire sincère de Sherlock. Il le connaissait bien – savait qu'il naissait lentement plutôt que de s'allumer comme un interrupteur, évoluant depuis un sourire en coin vers un vrai sourire qui montrait juste une touche de dents et faisait briller les yeux de Sherlock.

Enfin, Sherlock se détourna de Molly, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau alors qu'il alignait son pas aux côtés de John. Ses mouvements étaient aussi contrôlés et gracieux que d'habitude, mais dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir ces longs doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la manche du manteau de John, l'arrêtant net. "Comprimés."

John soupira, sortant le paquet de sa poche et mettant deux capsules dans la paume de Sherlock. "Peux-tu manger ça aussi ?" demanda-t-il, tendant une pomme à Sherlock. Lui ordonner de le faire ne ferait rien de bien, ce n'était pas ce dont il s'agissait avec toute cette affaire pour manger. Il espérait juste rappeler à Sherlock qu'il y avait un choix autre que la malnutrition.

"On ne devrait pas manger dans un couloir d'hôpital. On pourrait attraper n'importe quoi," marmonna Sherlock, mais il la prit quand même, mordant dedans et mâchant en silence. Leurs chaussures couinèrent sur le linoléum alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, défaisant le labyrinthe de l'intérieur de Bart jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils sortent sur le trottoir. Le trognon de pomme fut jeté avec une précision effrayante dans une poubelle ouverte avant que Sherlock ne lève la main, hélant sans effort un taxi.

"Baker Street," dit John au conducteur, jetant à Sherlock un regard noir alors qu'il poussait un soupir souffrant, mais c'était sa seule protestation, et l'inquiétude de John augmenta.

"Tu as fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils à l'expression offensée de Sherlock. "Je remarquerais si tu avais volé un cadavre, mais je refuse de croire que tu coopérerais si facilement. A moins que tu ne sois vraiment malade ?" Cette dernière partie semblait redoutable, même à ses propres oreilles. Il avait craint que Sherlock ne repousse son rétablissement de plusieurs jours en insistant pour cette petite sortie, mais John voulait désespérément avoir tort.

"Je suis fatigué," admit finalement Sherlock. "Plus que je ne pensais que je le serais. Cependant," Il tendit la main dans son manteau et en tira quelques dossiers pour que John puisse en voir les coins. "J'ai bien emprunté les papiers préliminaires de Molly sur les deux victimes."

Le soulagement déborda à travers le corps de John, et il fit un faible souffle de rire. "Elle va remarquer qu'ils manquent."

"Et elle ne dira pas un mot. Molly aime être utile; je le lui permets simplement."

"Tu l'utilises, Sherlock, et tu le sais. Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien, cependant ? Je n'ai pas envie de répéter les événements d'il y a quelques jours parce que tu t'es trop forcé."

"Nous sommes deux. Ne t'inquiète pas, John, je ne suis pas sur le point de m'écrouler à nouveau." Sherlock tendit la main vers sa poche et en sortit son téléphone, ses doigts dansant rapidement. "Molly me textera avec les résultats ADN, et je vais faire examiner les ponts par Lestrade."

John écouta le clic étouffé des touches sur le téléphone de Sherlock, regardant le défilé rapide de la route et de la circulation qui passait alors qu'ils retournaient à Baker Street. Le temps qu'ils s'arrêtent au bord du trottoir, Sherlock avait à nouveau rangé son téléphone et était un peu affalé sur son siège. Malgré ses protestations, il avait l'air sur les rotules, et John avait déjà la porte d'entrée ouverte le temps que Sherlock émerge du taxi et s'arrête à ses côtés.

"Un peu de sommeil pourrait aider," suggéra John, cherchant dans le manteau de Sherlock et sortant les dossiers avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Ses jointures effleurèrent le v de la chemise au col de la veste de Sherlock, et il résista à la forte envie de laisser ses doigts s'étendre sur la palpitation régulière du cœur de Sherlock. "Une heure fera une énorme différence."

"Je ne suis pas un nourrisson; je n'ai pas besoin d'une sieste," grommela Sherlock, glissant par la porte devant John et jetant aux escaliers un regard faiblement misérable avant de les grimper. "Une tasse de thé fera l'affaire. De plus, je ne peux pas –" Le bip de son téléphone le coupa, et il le tira à nouveau de sa poche alors qu'il avançait dans l'appartement, fronçant les sourcils au message que Lestrade avait envoyé.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda John, se dirigeant vers la bouilloire alors que son esprit s'emballait. La caféine n'était pas suffisante pour garder Sherlock éveillé, en tout cas pas ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un sachet de thé. Peut-être que s'il pouvait juste le faire s'allonger immobile alors le corps de Sherlock ferait le reste et l'emporterait sur le tourbillon de son esprit ? C'était un faible espoir, mais un avec lequel John travaillerait. C'était ça ou forcer Sherlock au lit, ce qui ne fonctionnerait pas bien pour aucun d'eux.

"Il est à Richmond à la propriété des Lattimer, à poursuivre des pistes inutiles. Ne peut-il pas voir que je lui donne une excuse pour sortir de là ?" Sherlock souffla d'irritation, faisant les cent pas à travers le salon avant de se percher sur l'accoudoir du canapé et d'écrire puis d'envoyer rapidement une réponse. Il avait enlevé son manteau et sa veste, et alors que John regardait il posa le téléphone sur la table basse et remonta ses manches de chemise, chaque pli précis.

C'était tellement Sherlock, toute cette efficacité, et John fut frappé par la forte envie d'ébouriffer ses lignes nettes et de mettre le désordre dans ces fils de pensées chaotiques mais ordonnés. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir Sherlock convenablement débraillé, et le désir de passer ses doigts à travers ces boucles et de faire des plis sur cette chemise lisse était presque trop à supporter.

Saisissant le thé, il le passa à Sherlock, réprimant un frisson alors que, pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, les doigts de Sherlock frôlaient les siens. Ils s'attardèrent une fraction de seconde, les callosités sur le bout des doigts de sa main gauche curieusement rugueuses contre la peau de John avant qu'il ne déplace sa prise et prenne la tasse.

Étaient-elles délibérées, ces petites caresses, ou était-ce Sherlock qui était son habituel être distrait ? John s'était juré qu'il observerait le comportement de Sherlock et essaierait de trouver plus d'indices sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais comment pouvait-il être sûr ? Sherlock avait toujours traité l'espace personnel comme s'il était optionnel, et maintenant John en restait à se demander s'il en lisait trop dans ces moments.

Si seulement il pouvait obtenir que Sherlock le regarde encore, voir le même désir affolant qu'il avait entrevu la nuit précédente. Ça, il pouvait y croire et le lire avec aisance, mais il n'y avait rien eu d'aussi évident dans le regard de Sherlock, et maintenant le con fixait sa tasse de thé comme s'il avait entièrement l'intention de lire la réponse à l'affaire dans les feuilles de thé.

Pas qu'il aurait beaucoup de chance avec ça, puisque John avait utilisé un sachet de thé.

"Si les Lattimer sont d'une certaine façon derrière ça, ils ne seront pas communicatifs. Qu'ils soient coupables ou non, Lestrade va quitter cet endroit en voulant placer la responsabilité sur eux."

"Il ne fait pas ça, tu sais. Greg est un gars bien. Il peut mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels quand il s'agit d'une affaire," marmonna John.

"Le peut-il ?" songea Sherlock avant de lever les yeux. "C'est hors de propos de toute façon. Quiconque a tué Winters était meilleur pour ça que lui. Il ou elle savait qu'en le jetant dans la rivière il ou elle remettrait presque toutes les preuves en question. Il y aura probablement trop de contamination."

Sherlock toucha sa lèvre de ses doigts, juste pendant un instant, son poignet tournant délicatement alors qu'il le faisait. C'était un geste pensif, un que John ne l'avait pas vu utiliser avant, et John regarda, fasciné, avant de réaliser à quoi ça ressemblait. C'était le même mouvement que Sherlock utiliserait pour inhaler à partir d'une cigarette. Il semblait qu'il ressentait sa réponse Pavlovienne à une affaire : une forte envie de nicotine.

"Tu devras faire sans," marmonna John, saisissant le bras de Sherlock sans réfléchir et observant le regard distrait prendre plus de netteté. "Pas de cigarettes, pas de patchs de nicotine. C'est la dernière chose dont ton corps a besoin."

Sherlock cligna des yeux dans la direction où les doigts de John menottaient la mince circonférence de son poignet, et John réalisa tardivement qu'il frottait son pouce contre le dessous vulnérable, sa peau brune de façon alarmante contre la peau blême.

Il battit presque en retraite, mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger la main de Sherlock tourna, saisissant la paume de John et l'incitant vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit perché sur leur table basse bien maltraitée. Posant son thé, Sherlock glissa pour s'asseoir sur le sofa pour que les pointes de leurs genoux soient pressées l'une contre l'autre, leurs pieds partageant de l'espace comme une valse ratée alors qu'il reposait ses coudes sur ses genoux et commençait à parler.

"C'est devenu un problème à deux patchs, John. Complètement inattendu. La poussière dans la tête de Winters suggère qu'il a frappé la base du pont avec une certaine force à peu près vers le moment de sa mort. Elle n'a pas beaucoup saigné à cause de la blessure déjà fatale au cœur." Sherlock frotta le bout de son doigt sur l'arête de son nez, ses yeux regardant John mais apparemment concentré ailleurs alors qu'il continuait.

"L'angle de l'entaille et la fracture dessous suggère qu'elle a été reçue durant une chute depuis une certaine hauteur, ce qui indique qu'il a été soit jeté par-dessus le bord du pont, soit trébuché en arrière et est tombé, mais sans plus de preuves je ne peux pas dire de façon concluante qu'il a été tué là-bas. Tout n'est que supposition !" Il fit un geste serré et agressif de frustration, et John saisit son autre main, les tenant toutes deux fermes.

Pendant un moment, il avait pensé que Sherlock allait dire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose moins en rapport avec le meurtre et plus à propos d'eux, mais bien sûr, l'affaire était tout pour l'instant. C'était la manière dont était Sherlock, et malgré lui, John ne changerait pas ça pour le monde. Cependant, Sherlock se mettant dans tous ses états à cause de ça n'allait pas leur rendre service.

"Des suppositions sont mieux que ce qu'a n'importe qui d'autre. Le rasoir d'Occam, pas vrai ? L'explication la plus simple est normalement la bonne." Il sourit alors que le visage de Sherlock faisait cette crispation qui signifiait qu'il voulait rouler des yeux mais pensait que le geste était en-dessous de lui. "Il semble sensé qu'il ait été jeté de ce pont, ou qu'il soit tombé lui-même. Les alternatives sont, quoi, qu'il a été poussé d'une hauteur sur quelque chose d'autre fait de pierre de Portland et de béton ?"

"La composition de plus de trois cent soixante-seize des monuments et bâtiments de Londres," marmonna Sherlock. "C'est ce que je ferais."

"Eh bien supposons que le tueur n'est pas comme toi, d'accord ?" suggéra John. "Si c'est le cas, alors nous avons vraiment des problèmes. A moins..."

"Moriarty ?" Le sourire de Sherlock était fin et froid, mais il secoua la tête. "J'ai déjà envisagé ça, mais ça ne semble pas son style. Si et quand il entrera à nouveau dans nos vies, j'imagine que ce sera avec un bang, pas quelque chose comme ça."

"Une autre supposition ?" demanda John, avant d'éloigner la question d'une secousse. "Très bien, pas lui, alors c'est juste un autre d'entre nous les simples mortels. Est-ce que les ponts ont des caméras de surveillance ?"

"Waterloo plus que Chiswick, bien que les deux ont une certaine présence de caméras." Sherlock démêla doucement sa main droite de la prise de John, ramassant son thé et vidant le mug avant de se détendre. Ce n'était pas une rapide tentative brusque pour se libérer, mais un départ doux, presque cramponné. Les doigts de la main gauche de Sherlock s'attardèrent, dérivant sur la paume de John avant qu'il ne s'allonge le long du sofa, ses yeux fixant le plafond. "Des données. Il n'y a simplement pas assez de données...."

John soupira doucement, essayant d'ignorer les pincements de son corps à la distance entre lui et Sherlock. Ça avait été bien, être assis là, face-à-face et si proches qu'il pouvait ressentir toute la chaleur de Sherlock. Maintenant il y avait de l'air tiède et vide appuyant froidement sur le corps de John.

Il était tenté de dire à Sherlock de demander à Mycroft l'enregistrement des caméras de sécurité, mais il pouvait sentir que ça tomberait à plat. Sherlock préférerait probablement attendre que Lestrade en arrive là plutôt que de suggérer que son frère pourrait être utile.

Sherlock était déjà parti, perdu dans sa propre tête avec des yeux vides et fixes, et John se mit doucement sur pieds, emmenant les mugs et s'occupant dans la cuisine. Le temps qu'il ait lavé la vaisselle et risque un autre coup d’œil vers Sherlock, il réalisa que ces mains étaient tombées, reposant les paumes à plat sur la poitrine de Sherlock. Encore mieux, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était devenue régulière alors que son corps passait outre son esprit. Sherlock serait furieux à ce sujet quand il se réveillerait, mais John pouvait seulement être reconnaissant.

Cependant, cela le laissait piégé, réticent à faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait déranger Sherlock dans sa sieste impromptue, et il se retrouva à chercher autour de lui de l'inspiration dans la cuisine. D'ici peu, ses yeux tombèrent sur le dossier médical de Sherlock, et il hésita seulement un moment avant de tirer doucement une chaise de la table et de s'installer dessus.

Une partie de lui se sentait un peu coupable alors qu'il rapprochait les papiers, comme s'il devrait faire ça pendant que Sherlock était réveillé et conscient, mais il avait donné la permission à John.

Les pages défilèrent sous ses doigts alors qu'il trouvait l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. La pneumonie apparaissait être la dernière maladie digne d'une note, et ensuite la liasse de dossiers prenait une perspective résolument différente. Le centre se déplaçait du corps et évoluait sur le mélange de personnalité et de comportement.

Sherlock avait onze ans quand il vit pour la première fois un thérapeute comportemental, trop jeune pour une évaluation complète, et alors que John examinait les notes il ne put rien voir qui puisse strictement être listé comme un symptôme. Il n'y avait aucune consistance. A chaque séance l'évaluateur listait un ensemble différent de problèmes potentiels, comme s'ils essayaient de faire rentrer Sherlock dans la bonne boîte, et à chaque fois le diagnostique suggéré changeait. Parfois Sherlock était simplement placé à différents points de l'échelle d'Asperger, mais alors qu'il avançait dans l'adolescence les conclusions devinrent plus sombres, descendant davantage vers des troubles de la personnalité antisociale et la psychopathie.

Les notes devinrent plus affolées et alarmistes, mais les contradictions continuèrent toujours. Les divers professionnels ne semblaient jamais capables de se mettre d'accord avec les autres. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle aucun vrai diagnostique ne fut jamais établi. Ils n'avaient simplement pas pu se décider, et Sherlock avait choisi celui qu'il préférait.

Sauf que, eh bien, John n'était pas psychologue, mais depuis le début il n'y avait qu'une tendance, et c'était l'intelligence de Sherlock. Ils faisaient tous des commentaires dessus, chacun des professionnels qu'il rencontrait, et de plus en plus ils l'utilisaient comme une pauvre béquille pour soutenir leurs diagnostiques. Ils citaient le lien fragile entre un QI élevé et le désordre de la personnalité trop souvent pour le confort, et pendant tout ce temps c'était presque comme si Sherlock ne faisait que – s'amuser ?

John n'était même pas certain de ce qui lui donnait cette impression, l’inconsistance, peut-être, mais c'était presque comme si Sherlock allait à chaque nouveau praticien avec un diagnostique pré-choisi et les dirigeait dans cette direction. Enfant il attira l'attention sur son isolation et une aversion du changement, ainsi qu'un éventail d'autres facteurs, mais durant son adolescence cela devint plus sombre et plus vindicatif. Malveillant, et oui, arrogant.

Il soupira, jetant un coup d’œil à l'homme endormi sur le sofa. Cela ne le surprendrait vraiment pas si Sherlock l'avait fait pour se divertir, pourtant il arrêta d'aller voir qui que ce soit juste après qu'il ait eu dix-sept ans. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait, ou peut-être qu'il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait convaincre les autres d'un trouble de la personnalité de son choix sans fournir les papiers justificatifs. Dans tous les cas, au moins John avait maintenant des preuves solides que, bien que Sherlock ait passé bien trop de temps avec une variété de psychologues, il n'avait pas de diagnostique concret.

D'après John, il était juste Sherlock. Différent, oui, mais loin d'être aussi alarmant que le label auto-appliqué de 'sociopathe' l'impliquerait. Sherlock utilisait ce mot comme tactique effrayante, quelque chose pour garder le reste du monde à distance respectable. Cela fonctionnait, bien sûr, ou avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce que John voie à travers.

Tournant la page suivante, John s'arrêta, ses lèvres se pressant fortement l'une contre l'autre alors qu'un autre formulaire d'admission à l'hôpital apparaissait progressivement devant ses yeux. Il semblait que les évaluations étaient terminées, et qu'une autre partie, bien plus destructrice de la vie de Sherlock commençait.

Il avait dix-neuf ans, et les notes parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Abus de stupéfiants. L'examen hématologique était suffisant pour faire grimacer John, et il marmonna une injure alors que l'image de Sherlock, plus jeune, tellement plus vulnérable que l'homme assuré qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui venait au premier plan de sa vision. Le séjour à l'hôpital avait été bref, culminant avec Sherlock signant sa décharge contre l'avis médical.

Ce qui suivait après fut un mélange de rapports, espacés à travers les années. Certains étaient de la désintox, et John y sentit distinctement la main de Mycroft. Il pouvait imaginer le rejet réflexe de Sherlock de ses efforts. Non, il était le genre de personne qui avait besoin d'auto-motivation pour briser une habitude. C'était précisément ce que Lestrade lui avait donné. Vraiment, il devrait lui payer un verre, non, un putain de vignoble entier pour ça : _Merci d'avoir sauvé cet homme de lui-même._

Mais John n'était pas arrivé à ce point, pas encore, ce moment de vie où Sherlock avait en fait arrêté de se shooter et resté clean (ou il l'espérait). Il était encore plongé dans le flux sans fin d'informations, les notes sur la malnutrition, l'inquiétude sur le cœur et la santé générale de Sherlock. Il se tuait lentement, et John pouvait tout voir se dérouler devant lui d'une manière qui fit se fermer hermétiquement sa gorge.

La feuille tourna sous le bout de ses doigts insensibles, et le sang de John se transforma sans discontinuer en glace dans ses veines. Au premier coup d’œil, ce rapport ressemblait à tous les autres : une autre erreur, un planage mal calculé, mais il y avait une chose différente. Cette fois, l'équipe avait vu quelque chose de plus. Peut-être qu'il y avait des indices dans le comportement de Sherlock cette fois, ou quelque chose d'autre qui n'avait pas été enregistré dans le dossier, mais les notes du docteur enregistraient la simple conclusion qu'ils avaient atteinte.

Ce qui avait été un abus continu du corps humain – un déclin s'arrêtant et redémarrant d'une vie gâchée – était devenu quelque chose d'autre, et montra à John une toute nouvelle facette de l'existence de Sherlock.

_'Tentative de suicide par overdose délibérée de narcotiques.'_

La respiration de John s'étrangla dans sa gorge, aussi tranchante que du verre brisé alors que la vérité coulait dans son esprit comme du goudron.

Sherlock – _son_ Sherlock – avait essayé de se tuer.


	11. Chapitre 11

Avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, Sherlock sut que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'avait même pas eu l'intention de s'endormir, pas quand il y avait un meurtre à résoudre, mais il semblait que son corps avait d'autres idées. Cependant, après le bref éclair d'irritation à sa propre faiblesse, il commença à réaliser que davantage n'allait pas que du simple temps perdu. 

L'appartement semblait différent. Quand il avait fermé les yeux, il avait été chaud et sécurisant, rempli de la présence réconfortante de John. Il y avait eu des contacts persistants et des choses inexprimées, des choses qui orbitaient sur la périphérie des méditations de Sherlock sur l'affaire et n'empiétaient pas, mais le fascinaient malgré tout – une dangereuse ligne sur laquelle marcher.

John était-il parti ? Non. Sherlock pouvait toujours le ressentir. Pourtant la sensation de chaude lumière du soleil avait été éclipsée, devenant froide et sombre, et l'estomac de Sherlock se serra avec une anticipation inconfortable alors qu'il soulevait ses cils et tournait la tête.

John se tenait à la fenêtre, faisant se tourner Sherlock inconfortablement pour bien le voir, obtus sous cet angle. Son poids penchait contre le mur, pas confortablement, mais comme si c'était la seule chose le tenant debout, et le mug dans sa main vibrait légèrement : le retour du tremblement un signe de détresse évident.

Peut-être qu'une autre personne serait désorientée par le changement, mais Sherlock était surtout lui-même. Il se pouvait qu'il ne soit pas dans son assiette et gêné par la sieste sur le sofa, mais il n'était pas un idiot. John avait lu son dossier médical pendant qu'il dormait, et cela signifiait qu'il marinait dans la confusion, l'inquiétude et une myriade d'autres sentiments depuis une période de temps non spécifiée pendant que Sherlock dormait, inconscient.

Doucement, il se redressa, réprimant une grimace alors que sa nuque se plaignait. John l'avait entendu bien sûr, c'était obligé. Le sofa était un traître bruyant, soupirant son soulagement alors que son poids se déplaçait. Pourtant John ne se retourna pas ni ne prononça un mot. Il continua simplement à fixer Baker Street, son thé se refroidissant régulièrement dans sa main.

C'était un homme différent, de certaines façons. Toujours John, toujours une énigme – mais Sherlock était intéressé de réaliser qu'il préférait largement l'autre John – celui qui était passé de meilleur ami, constante présence, boussole morale à quelqu'un qui attrapait le poignet de Sherlock sans réfléchir, qui le regardait comme s'il pouvait vaguement comprendre, qui souriait comme si Sherlock était juste un genre différent et meilleur de normal, plutôt qu'une anomalie.

"Tu avais vingt-sept ans." John formula le fait comme si c'était la pierre de fondation la plus importante du monde, coupée d'un marbre noir et brillant d'accusation. "Vingt-sept ans, et tu as essayé de te tuer."

Bien sûr, John se concentrerait là-dessus. Pas le problème de lui jouant avec les psychiatres, qui le méritaient tous pour avoir été aussi incompétents. Pas même la longue route d'interruption et de reprise périodiques de dépendance qui taillait son sentier à travers sa jeune vie adulte. Il se concentrait sur ce point – qui n'était même pas un terminus. Ce n'était pas là que la toxicomanie finissait, c'était juste l'ornière la plus profonde du chemin. Celle qui avait secoué tous les essieux de Sherlock et l'avait presque supprimé pour de bon.

"Oui."

John aspira son souffle, et Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant les doigts de cette main gauche convulser autour du mug. Il voyait la rigidité des épaules et de la colonne vertébrale sous un pull gris : sombre comme l'humeur de John. Sherlock voulait tendre la main et le toucher, passer sa paume le long de la colonne du dos de John et enrouler des doigts réconfortants à l'arrière de son cou. Ressentir la chaleur de John, parce qu'avec chaque seconde qui passait, il devenait de plus en plus froid. Pas de fièvre, mais de la peur incertaine et gyroscopique que c'était là que John mettait fin à tout.

La main droite de John se tendit vers le haut, traînant sur son propre visage comme s'il essayait d'effacer l'existence de cette journée entière en frottant – comme s'il essayait de désapprendre quelque chose – mais c'était en vain. Sherlock voyait seulement son profil, les lignes avivées gravées au coin de ses yeux : des lignes de sourire retirées, maintenant abandonnées. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la tension de la mâchoire de John et la position de ses épaules, surveillant la rupture.

Pourtant elle ne vint jamais. John ne fit pas volte-face pour s'éloigner. Il n'y eut pas de claquement de portes ou de bruits de pas précipités alors qu'il partait simplement, comme d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui. A la place, John s'appuya plus fort contre le mur, et Sherlock fut laissé perché sur le sofa, se sentant comme si quelqu'un avait évidé ses entrailles et l'avait laissé creux.

"Pourquoi ?" John regarda par-dessus son épaule, et Sherlock grimaça en voyant ces yeux bleus avoir l'air si perdus. Il y avait une faible rougeur autour de ses paupières, bien que Sherlock hésitât à en déduire que John aurait versé une larme là-dessus – quelque chose qui était arrivé loin dans le passé, bien avant que John Watson et Sherlock Holmes sachent que l'autre existait. "J'ai besoin que tu me dises pourquoi, parce que je ne comprends pas."

Direct, bien sûr. N'était-ce pas la manière de John ? Il n'était pas homme à ruser et manipuler. Il appréciait les choses simples, et donc il l'expliquait clairement à Sherlock. Pourtant ce n'était pas une requête pour partager l'information, non plus, c'était presque un ordre. _Dis-moi parce que je dois savoir._

Sherlock se leva de son siège, s'approchant prudemment de John. L'homme ne bougea pas ni n'essaya de maintenir la distance entre eux, il inclina simplement la tête vers le haut, maintenant bravement le contact visuel comme s'il avait peur de détourner les yeux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Sherlock pouvait faire, pas pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas fixer John dans les yeux et le dire, bien qu'il soit incertain de pourquoi. A la place il se pencha contre le mur sur le côté opposé de la fenêtre, lui et John séparés par la largeur du verre et la large étendue de Baker Street au-delà.

Il était facile de se rappeler ce souvenir, toujours non supprimé. Il présumait que d'autres personnes, si elles avaient la capacité, effaceraient délibérément leurs traces, mais Sherlock s'était souvenu. C'était important. Pas une expérience à ce moment-là – pas un effort de voir ce qu'on ressentait en mourant (pas bien) – mais ensuite il pouvait faire comme si ça l'était, en tout cas pour lui-même.

Mais pas pour John. Il était tentant d'en faire peu de cas, intelligemment opaque, mais John pouvait être perspicace à tous les mauvais moments, comme il l'avait prouvé durant les derniers jours. Donc, la vérité, alors. Toute la vérité.

"C'était une convergence d'influences," dit-il, parlant au verre, aux piétons fantomatiques se hâtant çà et là dans leurs existences chargées et dénuées de sens en bas. "Un nombre de choses s'entassant en même temps, et le monde – mon monde – est allé de travers."

"Quelles choses ?" 

Clairement John n'était pas intéressé par l'imprécision ou la métaphore. Non, il était toujours un docteur, toujours un soldat; il avait besoin de faits. "Lestrade m'avait isolé des scènes de crime dans un effort de me débarrasser de ma dépendance quelque temps avant. J'ai essayé, mais c'était difficile. Je n'avais rien sur quoi employer mon esprit, aucun moyen de bloquer la vaste étendue de _tout_ en trouvant une certaine concentration."

Il regarda aveuglément l'amplitude blanche de sa propre main contre le papier peint bien mutilé, essayant de respirer alors que le souvenir dérivait devant sa représentation mentale, un voile vaporeux de ténèbres. "J'étais clean depuis deux mois – Lestrade avait insisté pour trois – et ensuite mon père est mort."

John se figea un peu, une rigidité visible comme le permafrost bloquant ses muscles. Sherlock pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner, le renvoi à toute mention précédente du père de Sherlock avec la conclusion que d'une certaine façon sa disparition avait été suffisamment traumatisante pour que Sherlock tente de le suivre.

"Faux," murmura Sherlock avant que John puisse formuler une question. "Tu penses que j'ai sombré dans un profond chagrin ou une autre folie ridicule, et tu as tort. Mon père était un homme brillant, mais il était mesquin, cruel, et loin d'être fier de moi. Nous nous parlions à peine, et quand nous le faisions c'était une diatribe à sens unique de déception."

Il serra la mâchoire, se rappelant encore de toutes ces horribles fois blessantes. Rien d'aussi direct qu'une maltraitance nette. Ça, d'une certaine manière, aurait été plus facile. Non, c'était plus subtile, plus émotionnel. Enfant, Sherlock avait vénéré son père, s'était efforcé d'être d'une certaine façon merveilleux à ses yeux, et tout avait été un échec. Son père s'était assuré qu'il le sache, même alors qu'il s'éloignait de la vie.

"Je fus poussé vers son lit de mort par Mycroft et Maman. Ils pensaient bien faire, je suppose, mais la mort n'est pas le grand purifiant que tout le monde croit. Sa proximité ne change pas les gens; elle ne les rend pas vertueux. Mon père a gaspillé son dernier souffle à me rappeler pourquoi je le haïssais et, plus important encore, pourquoi il me haïssait. C'était –"

Insoutenable, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à John. Ça avait l'air égoïste, d'une certaine façon. Son père était mort et, plutôt que du chagrin et du deuil, l'esprit de Sherlock avait été consumé par la douleur de ne jamais être à la hauteur des attentes de son père. Mycroft avait mentionné les 'mauvais jours' seulement hier matin, mais pour Sherlock, il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup de bons en ce qui concernait son père.

Le dernier souhait de son père avait été de causer de la douleur, et Sherlock fut la cible.

"Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase," dit-il, ravalant un nœud dans sa gorge. "Il n'y avait pas d'affaires pour m'occuper, et personne pour me rappeler que tout ce que mon père avait dit était –" Il haussa les épaules. "Sans importance, même si c'était vrai. Je n'ai pas bien réagi. Maman et Mycroft étaient occupés avec son enterrement. J'ai attendu après, bien sûr. J'aurais aimé voler la vedette du vieil homme, mais ça ne serait pas juste pour Maman. Dix jours plus tard je mettais ma drogue de prédilection à son usage plus mortel."

"Qui –" John fit une pause, s'éclaircissant la gorge autour de sa voix brisée alors qu'il s'humidifiait les lèvres. "Qui t'a trouvé ?"

"Lestrade et son tout nouveau sergent, que je n'avais jamais rencontré avant." Sherlock savait que son sourire était sombre. "Donovan ne m'a jamais apprécié depuis. Ils ont pensé que c'était une overdose standard, tout le monde l'a pensé au début, mais Mycroft a posé la bonne question au bon moment et découvert la vérité. Il a toujours été fâcheusement bon à ça."

"Question ?" demanda John, son visage magnifiquement expressif bloqué dans certaines des lignes les plus tristes que Sherlock ait vu durant leur temps ensemble.

"Il a demandé ce que père m'avait dit. Des semaines trop tard, bien sûr, mais il a demandé malgré tout." Sherlock chancela plus près du mur, appuyant son poids davantage dessus. Ses genoux semblaient trop faibles pour le maintenir droit, son corps épuisé bien que venant juste de s'éveiller du sommeil. "Mycroft n'a jamais souffert du dédain de père. Il était intelligent sans être étrange. Ne connaissait pas la signification de l'imprudence, et pouvait agir comme un humain relativement normal quand c'était nécessaire. C'était un enfant satisfaisant, et cela semblait suffisant. Je voulais être davantage, et pourtant ne pouvais jamais être à moitié autant aux yeux de mon père."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, considérant son explication. Même maintenant, des années plus tard et parlant d'un homme depuis longtemps devenu du calcium dans son cercueil affaissé, il ressentait le besoin d'être clair. "Ce n'était pas juste les paroles de mon père qui m'y ont poussé. Je m'étais généralement distancé des gens, estimant les opinions extérieures sans importance pour moi, mais –" Il fit un geste d'une manière futile. "Tu m'as vu ennuyé. Tu sais comment je peux être. A l'époque j'étais pareil mais – plus silencieux."

"Pas de tir dans les murs ?" demanda John, et il y avait une lueur de quelque chose là – de l'humour forcé – qui fit s'ourler les lèvres de Sherlock sur leurs bords.

"Pas de pistolet," signala-t-il, son visage devenant à nouveau sérieux. "Mais non, pas de tir dans les murs. Pas de drogues non plus, ce vers quoi je me tournais habituellement quand l'envie me prenait. C'était juste sombre, et froid, et cinglant. Il était facile de se perdre et je – j'en avais eu assez." Il haussa les épaules, se détournant pour regarder les voitures passant en bas. C'était plus facile que de regarder le visage de John. Son expression semblait si blessée, comme si cet aspect-là de l'histoire de Sherlock l'avait entièrement pris de court. Cela servait seulement à souligner le peu qu'ils connaissaient de l'autre avant que leurs vies ne soient entrées en collision si profondément.

John bougea soudainement, et pendant une brève seconde le cœur de Sherlock se serra fort de peur. Ça y était. John avait atteint son point de rupture. Sherlock avait finalement découvert ce que cela prenait pour éloigner John Watson de ses côtés.

Pourtant John s'avança vers lui, ne s'éloigna pas, et Sherlock se raidit involontairement alors que les bras de John s'enroulaient autour de lui, des bandes jumelles et fortes d'os et de muscle se repliant autour du corps de Sherlock. Pas pour capturer ou exiger, mais juste là, fiables et indéfectibles : John prouvant à Sherlock encore une fois que le détective consultant ne savait pas tout.

John le serrait dans ses bras, en fait le serrait dans ses bras d'une manière légèrement désespérée, et Sherlock se demanda brièvement qui c'était censé réconforter, lui ou John. La surprise le rendit maladroit, mais ses bras glissèrent graduellement autour des omoplates de John, ses doigts caressant un doux rythme le long du dos de John. Ce n'était pas sexuel, bien que le potentiel soit là. C'était à propos d'autre chose – le choc et l'amitié, la douleur et la guérison – comme si John s'excusait en quelque sorte de ce que Sherlock avait connu.

"Espèce d'andouille," murmura John doucement, sa voix étouffée par l'épaule de Sherlock, le mouvement de ses lèvres détectable à travers le coton fin. "Espèce de fichue andouille. J'aurais dû deviner quelque chose comme ça après toute la pagaille avec le chauffeur de taxi, mais je ne pensais pas –"

"Le chauffeur de taxi était différent," coupa Sherlock, reculant pour pouvoir enfin croiser le regard de John. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'attendait à y voir. Ceux de Maman et de Mycroft avaient tous deux contenu le même genre de peur résignée quand ils avaient appris, comme s'ils avaient attendu ça depuis le début. Les yeux de John étaient à la place intenses, examinant Sherlock comme s'il pouvait arracher une réponse à toutes ses questions uniquement à partir de son visage. John, réalisa Sherlock, semblait plus compréhensif que n'importe qui d'autre ne l'avait jamais été, comme si peut-être il connaissait quelque chose du même genre de sentiment, ces ténèbres se repliant vers l'intérieur qui effaçaient tout jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'on puisse entendre soit sa propre haine.

"Tu allais prendre cette pilule. J'étais là. J'ai vu." Les bras de John se serrèrent de manière significative, comme défiant Sherlock de dire autre chose.

"C'était la bonne," répondit Sherlock avec une forte sorte de confiance. Il n'avait jamais pu le prouver, bien sûr, mais il était encore sûr, même maintenant. "Et il s'agissait d'avoir raison – et d'un chauffeur de taxi sacrément atroce, mais plutôt convaincant." Il soupira, se demandant si peut-être il devrait s'éloigner de John, mais l'étreinte était bien trop confortable : de la sympathie pas de la pitié, de la compréhension pas de la peur, et l'odeur de John ne servait qu'à l'ancrer davantage dans le réconfort sincère qu'était Baker Street et le foyer.

Il se permit de se détendre un peu plus, reposant sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de John alors qu'il fixait aveuglément l’extérieur de la fenêtre, son regard levé vers l'horizon encombré plutôt que le trottoir en bas. Il n'aurait jamais parlé à John de ce jour-là de son plein gré : de l'heure où il avait enfin rempli la seringue et poussé la mort dans ses veines, pleinement conscient de son choix.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler l'impact : pas une lente infiltration, ça ne l'était jamais. Quand il voulait planer, sa quête était implacable. Pourtant c'était comme être renversé par un train rapide, atroce. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la première palpitation devenant une dysfonction, changeant en une arythmie alors que son cœur lâchait. La manière dont le sang dans ses veines avait fait mal, plus un fort courant mais une confusion de remous traînée en tout sens incorrectement alors que le muscle qui dictait sa vie se tétanisait. Il pouvait toujours l'évoquer, dans ce dernier instant avant que les ténèbres n'aient pris possession de lui, la manière dont le battement s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il y avait eu le silence.

Logiquement, il savait que Lestrade devait déjà être là, s'arrêtant au bord du trottoir de l'ancienne résidence de Sherlock. Peut-être même à mi-chemin dans les escaliers, un ange gardien involontaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre visite ce jour-là – n'avait pas de but réel pour être là et n'avait pas averti Sherlock de son intention. Il s'était simplement matérialisé et avait forcé un cœur réticent à battre pendant que l'ambulance était appelée. Il avait été énergique, désespéré, deux côtes fêlées qui avaient fait mal pendant des semaines une fois que Sherlock avait à nouveau découvert le monde.

Il y avait eu du ressentiment, bien sûr. L'échec était embarrassant, indépendamment de la situation, et Sherlock n'avait pas apprécié que son grand effort soit contrecarré. Même maintenant que le point le plus bas était depuis longtemps disparu, sa fierté fourmillait d'une manière perverse à la pensée qu'il n'avait pas atteint son but. Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant d'être vivant, poursuivant des criminels et résolvant des puzzles avec John à ses côtés, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son léger mécontentement au fait d'avoir été déjoué.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda John doucement, ses bras se desserrant pour libérer Sherlock. Des mains chaudes glissèrent le long du coton lisse des manches de sa chemise, les doigts de John prenant en coupe les coudes nus et caressant le long des avant-bras de Sherlock avant de saisir ses mains. John ne réalisait probablement pas qu'il le faisait, mais Sherlock baissa les yeux vers le contraste de leur peau, doux bronzage miel – Afghanistan décoloré – et un albâtre sans marques – pâleur de l'Angleterre. "Après, je veux dire. T'es-tu fait aider ?"

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers le visage de John avant de hocher la tête en direction du dossier. "Tout est là-dedans. Mycroft ne l'aura pas omis."

John examina le tas de papiers sur la table, les couvertures closes et anodines. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qui suggérait qu'il regardait un serpent venimeux, plutôt qu'une simple pile de pulpe de bois et d'encre.

"Je préférerais l'entendre de toi," répondit enfin John, croisant le regard de Sherlock avec des yeux confiants. "Je sais que tu t'es appelé une source peu fiable mais –" Il haussa les épaules, s'humidifiant les lèvres avant de pousser Sherlock en arrière vers le sofa, s'enfonçant dedans comme s'il était épuisé et tirant Sherlock vers le bas pour se percher près de lui, une jambe remontée sous son corps et à demi-tourné pour faire face à John. "Je n'ai juste pas besoin de lire sur une page, c'est tout."

Sherlock cligna des yeux alors que les mains de John le libéraient, laissant ses poignets se sentir froid, laids et exposés. La chaleur vibrante du toucher de John lui manquait, mais il garda ça pour lui alors qu'il serrait les lèvres et haussait les épaules. "Les docteurs étaient incertains. Certains suspectaient une dépression causée par la toxicomanie affectant la chimie de mon cerveau, d'autres ont décidé que c'était le chagrin faisant plonger des niveaux de sérotonine génétiquement bas dans un abîme." Il souleva une épaule d'un air impuissant. Au final le pourquoi n'avait pas eu d'importance, pas même pour lui.

"J'ai vu un thérapeute à l'instruction de Mycroft, qui était encore plus inutile que la tienne. Je suis retourné aux drogues –" Il leva les yeux à la brusque inhalation de John, sachant que son propre sourire était sombre et un peu dangereux. "Pendant un moment, en tout cas. Environ neuf mois de plus, je pense." Il fallait l'admettre, il y avait un peu d'incertitude dans sa propre tête à ce moment-là à propos de la chronologie précise. "Juste pour prouver que je pouvais. Pour prouver à tout le monde que, indépendamment de tous leurs efforts, j'étais encore celui au contrôle de ma vie."

"Il y a de meilleurs façons de faire ça, tu sais."

"Comme s'engager dans l'armée ?" demanda Sherlock, mais sans aucun venin. Cela l'irritait, parfois, le lustre de mensonges que les gens mettaient sur leurs actions. Ils disaient qu'ils le faisaient pour la Reine et la Patrie, pour la justice, la vérité, l'honneur... mais au fond, chaque décision faite était un exercice de contrôle. _C'est ma vie à vivre. Ma vie à finir si je choisis de le faire..._ Il semblait être la seule personne qui n’essayait pas de se tromper lui-même à cet égard.

John soupira, frottant ses doigts sur son front. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait devenir clean après ça ? Tu – tu es clean, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sans intérêt." Sherlock s'affala en arrière sur le sofa, sa nuque reposant contre l'accoudoir du canapé. "Tu connais la réponse à ça, la seconde partie en tout cas. Le premier morceau aussi, si tu y réfléchis."

"Sherlock..." John n'était clairement pas d'humeur pour des déductions. Son front était plissé en un froncement, probablement encore juste du bon côté d'inquiet, plutôt qu'en colère, mais Sherlock était assez intelligent pour ne pas forcer sa chance.

"J'ai arrêté parce que je le voulais, parce que finalement Lestrade est devenu suffisamment fiable dans les forces de police pour avoir des crimes honnêtement intéressants – et je pouvais aider, si je me tenais bien. Quant à être clean maintenant, tu sais que les drogués ne sont jamais guéris, John. Ils ne se réveillent pas pour réaliser qu'ils ne seront jamais tentés à nouveau."

"Je demande si tu as cédé depuis," dit doucement John. "Il y a une différence entre être tenté et vraiment en prendre. Tu le sais."

Sherlock soupira, fixant son regard sur le plafond alors qu'il se souvenait. A nouveau il était tentant d'être ambigu, parce qu'au fond, de telles choses n'étaient pas les affaires de John. Cependant, même alors que cette pensée déferlait sur l'esprit de Sherlock, il réalisa à quel point elle était injuste. John ne demandait pas parce qu'il était fouineur ou dirigeant. Il voulait une assurance. Il voulait savoir si sa confiance – et c'était de la confiance, pour vivre avec quelqu'un comme Sherlock – n'avait pas été mal placée.

"Non, John. Malgré les suspicions occasionnelles de tout le monde du contraire, je ne me pique pas derrière ton dos. Je n'ai rien pris de cette nature depuis presque quatre ans. Bien que je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre soit incliné à le croire."

Pendant une minute, il vit le combat sur le visage de John. Il voulait avoir foi en Sherlock, cela était apparent, mais aucun doute qu'il pensait à la paranoïa de Mycroft, et aux actions de Lestrade durant cette fausse descente de drogues qui s'était produite durant leur première nuit ensemble. Le DI avait donné l'impression d'un problème bien plus récent, quelque chose qui avait dérouté Sherlock pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne se demande si peut-être Lestrade avait été en train de tester John, le poussant pour voir s'il savait dans quoi il mettait les pieds.

Un test que John avait à l'évidence réussi haut la main, puisqu'il était encore là.

"Je te crois," dit finalement John avec un sourire fragile. "Tout comme je crois que si jamais tu te sens comme à cette époque-là, tu me le diras. N'est-ce pas ?"

Sherlock ferma les yeux, laissant la question déferler sur lui alors qu'il lui donnait une considération prudente. L'idée d'en parler à quiconque, Maman, Mycroft ou même le distant orbitant Lestrade avait été incompréhensible pour lui il y avait toutes ces années. Pourtant maintenant John était assis là et lui demandait sa foi. La confiance marchait dans les deux sens, et tout comme John croyait en Sherlock, elle devait être retournée. Il devait espérer que s'il se retrouvait un jour là-bas, alors John agirait dans son intérêt, quoi qu'il puisse être.

"Cela n'est plus arrivé," signala-t-il, ouvrant les yeux pour voir la réaction de John. Pourtant il n'y avait pas grand-chose à observer. Il continua simplement à regarder Sherlock, les mains imbriquées nettement sur ses genoux comme s'il essayait de se garder sous un contrôle serré. "Pas de la même façon. Risquer ma vie n'est pas la même chose que délibérément tenter de l'achever." Il soupira avant de lutter pour se redresser à nouveau, rencontrant les yeux de John pendant un moment avant de faire un hochement de tête. "Mais si c'est le cas, je te le dirai."

Les épaules de John se détendirent, la ligne dure et droite de leur maintien devenant plus douce, plus ronde alors qu'il relâchait une expiration. Sa mâchoire bougea, comme s'il y avait encore une douzaine de mots inexprimés faisant la queue sur sa langue, mais au final, tout ce qui sortit fut un "Merci, Sherlock." d'une voix rauque.

"La même chose vaut pour toi. Si tu – je veux dire –" Sherlock jura intérieurement. Qu'il puisse s'exprimer aussi clairement au sujet d'un meurtre et faire une telle pagaille de tout le reste était une source de frustration sans fin. "Dis-le-moi, si tu as besoin. Toujours."

Maintenant le sourire de John était plus fort et plus sincère, clairement d'une certaine façon amusé par l'évidente ineptie de Sherlock pour quoi que ce soit appartenant vaguement à du sentiment. "Je le ferai, merci. Pour ça, et de m'avoir dit ce qui était arrivé."

Sherlock le regarda se lever, tirant une ligne sous la conversation avec chaque mouvement de son corps alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, ramassant le dossier médical par un coin comme si c'était une des infâmes expériences de Sherlock et le redéposant sur l'étagère. "Je fais le déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Sherlock fit un son rauque d'indifférence, regardant John avec des yeux plissés. D'une certaine façon il avait l'impression que le problème n'était pas entièrement terminé. Il avait dit à John tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'inconfortable persistant encore dans l'air, quelque chose que les gens normaux sauraient probablement gérer, mais que Sherlock pouvait seulement observer.

"Bien, si tu n'as pas de préférence alors je ferai juste ce que je veux et m'attendrai à ce que tu le manges," avertit John, observant le contenu du frigo et faisant un geste vers la table basse avec sa main. "Un texto est arrivé pendant que tu étais encore endormi, au fait."

Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge, remarquant les aiguilles planant sur deux heures de l'après-midi. Il y avait eu largement assez de temps pour que Molly obtienne des résultats à ses tests, et un rapide tapotage de son téléphone confirma sa suspicion à propos de l'expéditeur.

**Le sang est revenu une correspondance pour Sophie Lattimer. J'espère que c'était ce que vous vouliez ! Mol xxx**

Donc, le sang de Mlle Lattimer avait fini sur l'intérieur de la chaussure de Gareth Winters. Des suppositions seraient tellement faciles à ce moment, mais tout ce qui pouvait précisément être déduit était qu'il avait été en sa présence quand elle saignait. Une gouttelette sanguine ne faisait pas un meurtre.

Malgré tout, c'était le travail de la police de vraiment construire une affaire irréfutable. Tout ce que Sherlock pouvait faire était de leur indiquer la bonne direction. Winters avait tué Lattimer. C'était écrit sur toutes les conclusions de la victime, et aucun doute que les experts médico-légaux le corroboreraient une fois que les idiots dans les labos trouveraient le temps de faire les analyses.

Une assiette poussa son bras, et il jeta un coup d’œil au sandwich franchement monstrueux que John lui offrait. Le pain était une simple pensée après coup en contraste avec la garniture, et il plissa les yeux dessus.

"Pas de tomates," soupira John. "Et plus de jambon que de laitue. Les légumes ne sont pas vénéneux. En tout cas pas ceux qu'ils vendent au Tesco. Allons, quelques bouchées seraient mieux que rien." Il abandonna l'assiette, ensuite s'installa dans le fauteuil, attaquant son propre déjeuner avec enthousiasme alors qu'il zappait sur les infos.

Sherlock s'accorda un moment pour inspecter l'intérieur de son sandwich, mais l'odeur du jambon en tranches épaisses et de beurre crémeux firent un détour autour de son cynisme et allèrent droit à son estomac, qui laissa sortir un doux grognement d'approbation. Merveilleux. Quelques repas régulièrement espacés et son corps commençait à se rappeler qu'il avait un droit de vote si oui ou non de la nourriture était consommée.

Il prit une bouchée, ses pensées passant toujours rapidement sur les meurtres avant que la bannière rouge de la BBC attire son attention.

"C'est aux infos," murmura John, augmentant le volume.

"Dimanche. C'est une journée pauvre en nouvelles," répondit Sherlock, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'une photo de Sophie Lattimer apparaissait à l'écran. Elle avait quelques années d'après son allure, mais c'était la bague de fiançailles brillant à son doigt, presque hors du cadre, qui fit réfléchir Sherlock. Un article moderne, pas classique. Un design inhabituel, peut-être fait sur commande. Très cher. Cela faisait une déclaration, pas seulement à propos de la femme qui était prise, mais à propos de l'homme qui avait posé sa revendication apparente : assuré, impliqué dans l'esthétique, impitoyable.

Rapidement il saisit son téléphone, tapant un message à Lestrade.

**L'ex-fiancé pourrait mériter une investigation. Aussi, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez trouvé à l'appartement de Winters. - SH**

"T'as vu quelque chose ?" demanda John, faisant un geste vers la télé avant que le présentateur ne change de sujet. "On aurait pensé qu'ils auraient utilisé une photo plus récente."

"Pas nécessairement. La famille aurait fourni l'image d'avant sa séparation, et les médias feront leur choix avec soin pour souligner sa victimisation." Sherlock lécha du beurre de son pouce avant de continuer. "Cependant, la bague de fiançailles est intéressante. Pas du tout le style de Winters, et sensiblement en dehors de ses possibilités même s'il avait essayé de l'escroquer avec un mariage. Cela suggère une autre connexion à explorer pour la police."

"Le mariage n'est pas une escroquerie," bafouilla John, prenant une autre bouchée de son sandwich alors que Sherlock lui jetait un regard noir. "Quoi ? Ça ne l'est pas."

"Si ça l'est. Le concept d'égalité et de partage, de deux moitiés faisant un entier est une invention moderne, datant d'aussi peu qu'une poignée de décennies. Pendant des siècles avant ça, c'était simplement une autre forme d'esclavage." Sherlock foudroya son téléphone du regard, souhaitant ardemment que Lestrade le texte en retour avant de mordre d'un air bougon dans son sandwich et de mâcher avant d'avaler. "Les clôtures à piquets blancs et la félicité domestique n'entrent pas là-dedans. On n'a pas besoin d'alliances et d'un certificat pour ça."

Le carillon de son téléphone le fit se précipiter dessus, et il souffla d'incrédulité alors qu'il lisait le message.

**Ex-fiancé ? Quel appartement ? Toutes les informations que nous avons disent qu'il vivait avec Lattimer. - GL**

"Idiots," siffla Sherlock, enfournant une autre bouchée du sandwich dans sa bouche et lançant le téléphone de côté. "Nous devons encore sortir."

"Non." John fit un fin sourire hypocrite et secoua la tête. "Ta sortie à la morgue ce matin était plus que suffisante. Tu dois te reposer."

"John –"

"Non, Sherlock. Je suis sérieux. Peu m'importe si je dois m'asseoir sur toi, tu ne vas nulle part ailleurs aujourd'hui." John posa son assiette de côté, donnant toute l'apparence d'avoir l'intention de mettre à exécution sa menace. Un frisson d'excitation électrique parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock alors que sa bouche s'asséchait. Est-ce que John serait aussi lourd qu'il en avait l'air ? Y avait-il encore des muscles entraînés par l'armée sous ces pulls innocents, ou s'étaient-ils amenuisés avec le temps passé à Londres ? Était-il assez fort pour arrêter Sherlock ?

Était-il assez rapide ?

"Non." La voix de John était basse d'avertissement, de même que la plus légère trace de rire, comme s'il pouvait voir que Sherlock considérait se ruer vers la porte. "Je t'ai laissé aller à la morgue ce matin, contre mon bon sens. Je suis sérieux, Sherlock, tu ne vas pas assez bien pour partir à toute allure dans toute la ville."

"Mais j'ai dormi, John. Presque trois heures de gâchées !"

"Ce n'est pas gâché, Sherlock. Ça s'appelle récupérer." Se penchant sur le fauteuil, John ramassa quelques dossiers du sol : "Écoute, tu as les rapports d'autopsie de Molly. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Si tu te sens toujours bien demain, alors nous pourrons aller où tu voudras et je ne dirai rien pour t'arrêter."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, regardant les documents tendus avec mécontentement. Comme s'ils pouvaient contenir quoi que ce soit de même vaguement utile quand il y avait le domaine inexploré de l'appartement de Winters à inspecter. Finalement il se pencha en avant, saisissant le papier de la prise de John et se penchant en arrière sur le canapé. Le sourire de John fut satisfait, mais de courte durée alors que Sherlock lui foudroyait du regard.

"Je vais lire les dossiers, manger à dîner puisque tu vas sans doute insister, et ensuite aller où il me plaît ce soir." Il permit à sa voix de tomber, devenant profonde de promesse.

"Et vraiment, John, j' _adorerais_ te voir essayer de m'arrêter."


	12. Chapitre 12

John se frotta les mains contre les yeux, fixant d'un air absent la bouilloire alors qu'elle chauffait. Trop de thé avait déjà passé ses lèvres aujourd'hui, ajoutant un mal de tête de caféine à l'élancement dans sa jambe droite, mais il avait besoin du confort que la boisson chaude pouvait apporter. Au moins il ne boitait pas – ce n'était pas assez évident pour attirer les attentions de Sherlock. Il avait l'impression qu'un coup d’œil aigu scrutateur pourrait briser droit à travers lui.

L'après-midi avait décliné pendant que Sherlock se déplaçait entre son laptop et les dossiers disponibles sur les meurtres, son esprit s'emballant même alors que son corps semblait être à la traîne, ses mouvements moins gracieux et fluides que d'habitude. John pouvait y voir la lassitude, piégée dans les contours de ce long corps. Sherlock se poussait, et tout effort pour le faire s'asseoir immobile pendant quelques minutes restait lettre morte.

Donc John était laissé avec le fragile tour incertain de ses pensées, lesquelles tournaient toutes autour des révélations précédentes de Sherlock. Voir la vérité écrite en noir et blanc était suffisamment grave, mais entendre les raisons, les détails, _les faits_ derrière la tentative de Sherlock sur sa propre vie avait laissé John se sentir creux et secoué, se heurtant à des émotions juxtaposées : sa propre culpabilité constante et une haine brûlante pour le père sans nom et sans visage de Sherlock.

La thérapeute de John avait dit qu'il avait des problèmes de confiance, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment touché le comportement compulsif qu'il avait de prendre soin de ceux autour de lui. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ne connaissait pas encore Sherlock, ou qu'il se battait pour la Reine et la Patrie en Afghanistan, il sentait quand même l'épaisse nuée de la faute. Sherlock avait été dans le besoin, et il n'avait pas été là pour offrir son aide, sa présence, une oreille attentive.... n'importe quoi qui aurait pu empêcher l'argent de se précipiter dans la peau et la veine pour asséner un coup mortel auto-infligé.

Dieu, cela aurait pu être tellement différent. Et si Lestrade n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Est-ce que le DI réalisait même combien Sherlock était passé près de n'être rien qu'un cercueil et une pierre tombale ? Savait-il – _savait-il_ vraiment – la vie qu'il avait sauvée ?

La pensée fit trembler l'inspiration suivante de John entre ses lèvres, et il mit sa main sur sa bouche dans un effort pour réprimer le son. Il continua à se dire que tout allait bien, qu'ils avaient rejoint Sherlock à temps et qu'il ne s'était jamais retourné vers le suicide comme choix, mais la pensée était un confort pathétique. Comme de l'eau faisant des cercles autour d'une canalisation son esprit continuait de retourner, encore et encore, à combien Sherlock avait été proche de réussir. Si Lestrade était arrivé cinq minutes plus tard, tout ça – toute cette vie que John avait construit autour de Sherlock Holmes n'existerait même pas.

Il serait juste John Watson, soldat handicapé, essayant de s'en sortir chaque jour comme si cela signifiait quelque chose, et Sherlock aurait disparu.

Il serra les doigts de sa main gauche, clignant rapidement des yeux avant de saisir la bouilloire et de verser l'eau en ébullition sur un sachet de thé, poussant de côté les assiettes du déjeuner qui étaient empilées près de l'évier alors qu'il le faisait. Cela devait s'arrêter. Un homme pouvait se rendre fou à s'attarder sur tout ce qui aurait pu mal se passer dans sa vie. Ce qu'il avait maintenant, cette amitié ou – ou quoi que c'était avec Sherlock – c'était la réalité, les morceaux de corps et tout. Et si cela signifiait coller aux côtés de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse son dernier souffle, un ami et rien de plus, John ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer que Sherlock ait toujours lui vers qui se tourner.

"Trouvé," marmonna Sherlock depuis son laptop, se dépliant déjà du fauteuil et traversant résolument à grands pas la pièce.

"Trouvé quoi ?"

Il saisit son manteau, l'enfilant. "Rien. Je dois y aller."

Les mots de Sherlock ramenèrent John à la vie, le tirant des bourbiers de ses propres sombres pensées. Il bougea, se plantant fermement entre Sherlock et la porte, les bras croisés et son poids déplacé légèrement sur sa bonne jambe. Il aurait dû savoir après le gant jeté de Sherlock plus tôt ce jour-là que ça en arriverait là. On lui avait accordé un compromis. Sherlock n'avait simplement pas filé après le déjeuner, mais les six dernières heures avaient été passées en une frénésie d'activité. Sherlock avait fait une pause seulement pour une autre dose de paracétamol – la dernière qu'il pouvait avoir aujourd'hui, ce que John savait que Sherlock regretterait plus tard – et quelques bouchées de dîner.

"Non, tu ne vas nulle part. Je suis sérieux." Il leva le menton, observant Sherlock regarder la porte avant de se concentrer sur le visage de John, ses pupilles se dilatant légèrement alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Un sourcil se souleva un petit peu en défi, et John s'humidifia les lèvres, ne se permettant pas de faiblir alors que Sherlock parlait.

"Est-ce que tu essaies de m'arrêter ?"

"Il n'y a pas d'essai là-dedans," marmonna John. Sherlock pouvait le dominer de toute sa hauteur autant qu'il voulait – s'il cherchait une reddition il attendrait longtemps.

Il vit le moment où la décision fut prise, écrite dans les micro-expressions du visage de Sherlock. La contraction des yeux, le faible déplacement de son poids avant qu'il n'entreprenne de contourner John, la main déjà tendue vers la poignée de la porte. Cependant, John fut tout aussi rapide, saisit son poignet, les faisant tourner tous les deux et pressant le dos de Sherlock contre la porte.

Tout ça était l'instinct né de trop de temps passé au conflit, bien qu'il ait au moins eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas écraser l'entêté de Sherlock sur le bois trop fort. A la place il se retrouva avec les deux mains fermement bloquées autour des poignets de Sherlock, les épinglant nettement sur chaque côté de sa tête pour que Sherlock ne puisse pas avoir l'effet de levier pour se libérer. Son corps avait bougé involontairement, ajoutant son poids pour garder Sherlock piégé.

En moins d'une seconde, John réalisa tardivement pourquoi ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Il était pressé contre Sherlock comme une pièce de puzzle correspondante, s’enserrant contre le corps plus grand de Sherlock avec aisance. De la chaleur, vivante et naturelle, pas fiévreuse, pressait tout le long de son corps. Le manteau s'était ouvert obligeamment pour l'autoriser plus près, et il pouvait sentir la pulsation du battement de cœur de Sherlock : un rythme envoûtant près de la clavicule de John.

"La force, John ?" murmura Sherlock, ses lèvres incurvées en un sourire. "Est-ce que tu vas me garder ici toute la nuit ?"

"Je n'aurai pas à le faire si tu voulais juste m'écouter," signala John, essayant de garder sa voix égale alors que Sherlock inclinait la tête sur le côté : un geste attentif qui exposait la colonne de sa gorge.

Dieu, c'était – il pouvait juste se soulever un peu sur la pointe des pieds et presser ses lèvres sur le creux de la mâchoire de Sherlock. Goûter cette peau et respirer l'odeur de Sherlock. La pensée mit l'eau à la bouche de John et envoya s’éparpiller ses pensées, et il sentit le silence s'étirer entre eux alors qu'il regardait le tremblement du pouls de Sherlock.

Plus rapide que d'habitude, remarqua John distraitement, se forçant à éloigner ses hanches très légèrement du berceau tentant du corps de Sherlock. Le mouvement des inspirations de Sherlock semblait aussi un peu rapide pour un rythme de repos normal. Était-ce la grippe ou...

Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Sherlock, rencontrant l'intense opposition de ce regard. La chaleur incandescente dans l'estomac de John commença à luire plus vivement alors qu'il absorbait les signes : joues rouges, lèvres écartées et le doux déploiement de pupille dans le bassin argenté de cette iris.

De l'attirance. Dieu, c'était écrit sur tout le visage de Sherlock à la vue de tous, et le cœur de John battit fort contre ses côtes alors qu'il regardait fixement, triomphant et stupéfait. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé ! Il savait ce qu'il avait vu sur le canapé il y avait deux nuits, et c'était là : un bis évident et indéniable.

John s'humidifia les lèvres, se rapprochant sans le réaliser, mais quelque chose perça la fugue, le faisant s'immobiliser. Le désir était toujours là sur le visage de Sherlock, complètement révélé d'une manière qui laissait John tremblant. Pourtant derrière il y avait quelque chose d'autre – quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place dans cette situation.

Une incertitude craintive.

Rapidement, John s'éloigna, gardant ses doigts autour des poignets de Sherlock mais mettant de l'espace entre leurs corps alors qu'il se précipitait de ramener ses pensées en une sorte d'ordre cohérent. Il voulait ça, voulait Sherlock, mais pas si l'homme lui-même était en conflit. Ça n'avait pas d'importance à quel point ses lèvres brûlaient avec la forte envie de poser des questions ou de murmurer son approbation, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prononcer un mot. Pas quand Sherlock le regardait comme ça, déchiré entre un désir évident et l'effroi, clair comme le jour, suppliant pratiquement John avec un seul regard de laisser glisser.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, John détourna le regard, ignorant la chute pesante de son cœur alors qu'il parlait précipitamment.

"Écoute, il fait sombre, froid et il pleut à vache qui pisse. Tu es encore malade, et tu vas foncer dehors quand même. On n'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour réaliser combien c'est idiot." A l'oreille il avait l'air presque normal quand il le dit, et si Sherlock remarqua la pression dans la voix de John alors il ne fit pas de commentaires. En fait, John pouvait sentir la tension dans ce corps plus grand se détendre, s'écoulant alors que Sherlock arrêtait de pousser contre la prise de John et s'affalait simplement contre la porte.

C'était une fausse reddition. John le réalisa une seconde trop tard et grogna lorsqu'il se retrouva retourné jusqu'à ce que leurs positions soient inversées, le bois de la porte dur contre son dos et les mains de Sherlock pressées doucement contre ses épaules. C'était une prise bien moins captivante que celle de John ne l'avait été. Il aurait pu la briser facilement, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la ligne du corps de Sherlock, une lueur dans ses yeux qui disait à John que c'était davantage un jeu qu'autre chose de sérieux. Sherlock n'essayait pas d'empêcher John de s'éloigner, il avait juste confiance qu'il ne le ferait pas.

"Je serai parti une heure, pas plus que ça. Ne vois-tu pas, John ? L'affaire va refroidir –"

"Et tu la résoudras quand même. Tu le fais tout le temps !"

"Ce n'est pas la même chose." Sherlock secoua la tête. "Et nous savons tous deux que si tu ne me laisses pas y aller, j'attendrai simplement que tu t'endormes et partirai, quand ce sera plus sombre, plus humide et plus froid dehors que ça ne l'est maintenant."

Il le ferait aussi. John le savait par des mois d'expérience. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé le matin pour trouver Sherlock visiblement absent et, plus souvent qu'autre chose, jusqu'au cou dans un problème ou un autre ?

"Par le Christ." John ferma les yeux, ses arguments épuisés. Il n'avait ni la force ni le droit de forcer Sherlock à faire ce qu'on lui disait, et John avait fini d'essayer. Pour ce soir en tout cas. "Bien, Sherlock, mais je viens avec toi. Au moins comme ça si tu tombes dans les pommes il y aura quelqu'un dans le coin pour te traîner à la maison."

"Bien sûr."

Sherlock sourit, doucement et chaudement, et John laissa sortir un souffle exténué et irrité, saisissant son manteau du crochet et l'enfilant en tirant, attachant les boutons avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans des gants. On s'était joué de lui, et il le savait. Sherlock n'avait jamais de scrupules à manipuler qui que ce soit pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, même John, et cette fois il était trop exténué pour essayer de se montrer plus malin que le con. Il avait probablement eu l'intention que John vienne avec lui tout du long : c'était un compromis sans frais, et John souhaita pouvoir ressentir plus de colère qu'un respect réticent à la manière dont Sherlock fonctionnait.

Au moins le reste n'avait pas été faux – la chaleur dans son regard et la rougeur sur ses joues. Ou John l'espérait.

Arrondissant les épaules, il suivit Sherlock dans les escaliers, content d'aller dans le taxi avec le tourbillon silencieux de ses propres pensées. Tout était une pagaille tellement confuse. Il avait été sûr, vraiment sûr du désir honnête dans l'expression de Sherlock, mais maintenant il doutait de lui-même à nouveau. Sherlock avait toujours trois pas d'avance sur lui, partant à toute allure pendant que John trottait derrière, et comment pouvait-il être certain que Sherlock n'avait pas simplement remarqué son désir et commencé à l'utiliser contre lui ? C'était ce qu'il faisait à Molly, après tout.

Sauf que Molly ne recevait pas de gentils sourires sincères ou de contacts distraits. Sherlock, en fait, semblait très prudent à ce sujet. Pourtant avec John tout était si naturel, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à vraiment croire que Sherlock lui montait un coup pareil. Pas quand il l'avait vu aussi évident sur le visage de Sherlock, pas un masque soigneusement calculé mais quelque chose de chaud et de réel.

Et maintenant ce potentiel persistait encore entre eux, épais comme une fumée de drogue, montant sa tentation en volutes dans les poumons de John. Sherlock semblait heureux de prétendre que rien ne se passait, bien qu'un coup d’œil rapide à l'autre côté du taxi ne montra pas à John une image de contentement. Sherlock était tendu sous son manteau, un coude posé contre la porte du taxi et son doigt courbé sous son menton alors qu'il fixait Londres, clairement perdu dans ses pensées.

Réfléchissait-il à l'affaire, ou est-ce que son esprit tournait davantage vers le personnel, vers John ?

Serrant les lèvres, John fixa aveuglément le sol du taxi. C'était inutile; il n'était pas comme Sherlock. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux de laisser ça inexploré, quoi que ce soit. Il devait mettre quelque chose en mots, même si une partie de lui grimaça à la pensée. Peut-être qu'alors il comprendrait pourquoi Sherlock l'avait regardé comme ça : tout en désir et en hésitation.

Pas maintenant, cependant, pas avec une affaire imminente. John avait l'impression de tricher, de le reporter, mais le dégoût de Sherlock pour les sentiments était intense dans le meilleur des cas. John doutait qu'il soit vaguement tolérant de ça en ce moment.

Ses méditations se dispersèrent alors que, enfin, le taxi s'arrêtait, les laissant se tenir sur le trottoir trempé et levant les yeux vers certains des appartements les plus impressionnants de Londres. John se blottit dans son manteau, frissonnant alors qu'il fixait l'immeuble devant eux. Le taxi s'éloigna avec un crissement de pneus, envoyant des gouttelettes dans l'air rejoindre la pluie qui s'égouttait tristement depuis les nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes. Oubliez Sherlock, il allait attraper quelque chose s'ils restaient là plus longtemps.

"Bien, nous sommes là. Maintenant où est là exactement ?" demanda-t-il, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et marchant au même rythme aux côtés de Sherlock alors qu'il se déplaçait vers la porte d'entrée.

"Byranstan Court. Où Gareth Winters avait un appartement." Quelque chose cliqueta dans la main de Sherlock, et John vit les clés luire où elles pendaient du bout des doigts gantés. "L'une d'elles devrait nous laisser entrer."

"Où as-tu –" John soupira, ses épaules tombant. "Tu les as piquées à la morgue, n'est-ce pas ? Lestrade va faire une crise quand il réalisera que des preuves manquent."

"Lestrade est trop occupé à être entortillé par le désastre de RP qu'est la famille Lattimer pour le remarquer. Il n'était même pas au courant que Winters avait un appartement. Il pensait qu'il vivait avec Mlle Lattimer."

"Ce n'est pas une supposition déraisonnable," signala John, essayant de ne pas se sentir trop miteux. Bien sûr Sherlock cadrerait ici, impeccablement fait sur mesure de la tête aux pieds et, grâce à sa dernière dose de paracétamol, vigilent et conscient. En comparaison, John se sentait à un pas d'un sans-abri : pull ample, manteau mouillé, frissonnant et fatigué.

"Tu penses que non ? Qu'en est-il du fait qu'il y avait seulement une tenue de rechange pour Winters à l'appartement de Lattimer ? Ou clairement qu'un seul côté du sofa a été utilisé sur le long terme, à en juger par la déformation des coussins ? J'étais malade, et je savais que Winters ne vivait pas avec Lattimer. Ils étaient –"

"Potes de baise ?" demanda John, prenant un plaisir pervers à regarder Sherlock se tortiller à la grossièreté du terme.

"Oui," répondit Sherlock alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte d'entrée. "Peut-être que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, mais à ce moment-là leur relation s'était réduite à une satisfaction mutuelle et pas beaucoup plus."

La porte sur le hall fut déverrouillée et ouverte avec aisance, le bois bien ciré et le détail en cuivre cédant le passage pour révéler un intérieur marbré. Le bureau d'un portier se tenait à proximité, par bonheur vide, mais John doutait qu'ils soient arrêtés de toute façon. N'importe qui d'autre aurait l'air timide et maladroit, coupable même, mais Sherlock entrait et sortait simplement d'un air dégagé comme s'il avait tous les droits d'être là.

Les portes de l’ascenseur se séparèrent, leur autorisant l'accès à l’opulent intérieur du petit espace. John essaya de ne pas grimacer. Il y avait le bon goût, et ensuite il y avait ça : un simulacre de palace. Son reflet renvoyait son propre visage vers lui, et il foudroya ses cheveux du regard, en épis et ébouriffés par la brève exposition à la pluie. Il les aplatit inutilement, entrevoyant tout juste le faible sourire suffisant de Sherlock.

"J'sais pas à quoi tu souris," marmonna-t-il. "Il y a des caméras de surveillance partout. Tout ce que n'importe qui a à faire est de les regarder et ils sauront que nous sommes venus. Lestrade va péter une durite et nous ne serons plus jamais autorisés à nouveau sur une affaire." Il fit un geste vers la caméra dans le coin de l'ascenseur. "Comment sais-tu même de quel étage nous avons besoin, de toute façon ?"

"Boîtes aux lettres dans l'entrée. Elles donnent bien trop d'informations, surtout quand elles sont assez prétentieuses pour avoir le nom du propriétaire inscrit dessus en feuille d'or." Sherlock lança un rapide coup d’œil à la caméra avant de se tourner d'un air dédaigneux. "Quant aux caméras de surveillance, pourquoi est-ce que la police aurait besoin de regarder les images d'aujourd'hui ? Quoi que ce soit d'intérêt se produirait autour de l'heure du meurtre de Lattimer."

"Tu l'espères." John regarda autour de lui alors que l'ascenseur carillonnait et que les portes s'écartaient, les laissant s'avancer dans un étroit corridor. Comparé au cadre luxueux d'en bas, c'était un peu une déception. Il avait vu des hôtels avec des couloirs plus soignés. Un tapis fin et légèrement élimé étouffa le bruit de leurs pas alors que Sherlock s'éloignait rapidement, passant devant l'occasionnelle porte d'entrée vide en chêne avant d'atteindre la bonne. La clé glissa dans la serrure avec aisance, et John eut juste assez de temps pour se rendre compte que la dernière caméra qu'ils avaient vue était dans l'ascenseur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand et ne révèle l'appartement.

Des plafonds bas et de grandes fenêtres les accueillirent, les rideaux tirés pour montrer un panorama des rues illuminées de Londres. Il n'y avait pas de système d'alarme à gérer, et John regarda l'expression de Sherlock s'aplanir alors qu'il absorbait les détails.

Pour John, il avait l'air habité : rien à voir avec la clarté de salle d'exposition de chez Sophie Lattimer. Il y avait du courrier jeté sur la table et de la vaisselle empilée près de l'évier. Du nettoyage à sec avait été laissé sur le sofa et la télé était encore en veille. Le tapis n'avait pas été aspiré dans le passé récent – les miettes à elles seules racontaient cette histoire – et John parierait n'importe quoi que le siège des toilettes était encore levé dans la salle de bains. Surtout si Winters vivait seul ici.

"Que recherchons-nous exactement ?" murmura John, se déplaçant d'un air gêné alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux, condamnant le monde extérieur.

"Personne ne peut t'entendre," répondit Sherlock d'un ton normal. "Inutile d'être discret." Il alluma les lumières, ouvrant la porte vers à la fois la chambre et la salle de bains avant de secouer la tête. "Cela nous dit une chose immédiatement. Winters n'a pas été assassiné ici et ensuite traîné jusqu'au pont. Il est hautement probable qu'il ait rencontré son tueur là-bas. Nous cherchons quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider à comprendre qui cela pourrait être, et à relier Winters à la mort de Lattimer."

Sherlock se déplaça dans la kitchenette, et John put entendre l'ouverture et la fermeture de tiroirs et le claquement de placards. Secouant la tête pour lui-même, il commença à fouiller dans le courrier, regardant autour de lui en vain quand tout ce que cela révéla fut quelques factures et une demande de carte de crédit. "Quelques pistes seraient bien, Sherlock."

"Des noms, des numéros de téléphone... quoi que ce soit de ce genre."

John soupira, frottant sa main sur son front avant de survoler une pile de magazines et de regarder les photos sur le mur. Bien que l'endroit soit bien plus accueillant que l'appartement de Sophie, il y avait quelque chose de hâtif dans toute l'installation, comme si Winters ne faisait vraiment que passer. La City exigeait du travail à toute heure, mais tout de même, il y avait quelque chose de pas tout-à-fait correct à propos de tout ça.

"J'ai un ordi portable," appela John, remarquant l'élégant Mac sur le bureau dans le coin, devant un fauteuil pivotant de cadre 'J'ai un grand bureau et une petite bite' en cuir. Il tapa le bouton 'marche', attendant que l'appareil démarre et grognant alors que l'écran apparaissait. "Protégé par mot de passe."

"Je vais y jeter un coup d’œil dans une minute. Vérifie la chambre."

Faisant ce qu'on lui disait, John soupira, fixant autour de lui la chambre terne. Elle ressemblait à la chambre de tous les autres hommes qu'il ait jamais vue, jusqu'aux mouchoirs et la lotion près du lit. Des draps entortillés et un oreiller presque sur le sol suggéraient que Winters avait trop la flemme de faire son lit le matin, et les chaussettes jetées dans la vague direction d'un panier à linge sale suggéraient qu'il avait hâte de tomber dedans aussi. Il n'y avait pas de photos de petites-amies, et rien d'incriminant ne se trouvait sous le lit.

La coiffeuse était un fouillis de produits capillaires et de crème hydratantes – eh bien, Sherlock avait dit qu'il prenait anormalement soin de son apparence. Des lentilles de contact également, donc Winters avait des problèmes de vue. La seule chose légèrement pas à sa place était une brochure pour un nouvel immeuble d'habitation. Peut-être qu'il cherchait à déménager bientôt ?

"Quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?" demanda Sherlock, arrivant abruptement à l'épaule de John et plissant les yeux vers le même dépliant glacé.

"Pas grand-chose. Il a juste l'air d'un appartement normal."

Sherlock lui lança un bref coup d’œil exaspéré, celui qu'il jetait toujours aux gens qui ne réussissaient manifestement pas à voir les choses dignes d'intérêt. "Si tu le dis." Il saisit son téléphone, prenant une photo de la brochure avant de se retourner. "Il me dit que Winters travaillait douze à treize heures par jour à HSBC, probablement dans les investissements. Il a eu le temps pour le petit-déjeuner, mais a renversé du lait sur la surface de travail, la fatigue l'a rendu maladroit. Il n'a pas mangé à nouveau ici jusqu'au chinois à emporter, commandé à neuf heures du soir, le reçu encore sur la table."

Sherlock fit volte-face, parlant à toute allure alors que John écoutait, captivé. "Il cherchait du sexe auprès de Lattimer mais ne restait pas pour la nuit. Sa poubelle à recycler contient du courrier indésirable daté consécutivement depuis presque deux semaines; il était toujours là pour ramasser son courrier. Peut-être attendant quelque chose." Il fit un geste vers le salon.

"La télévision est allumée mais rarement regardée comme indiqué par le fait que sa boîte Sky plus affiche une lumière d'avertissement de 'disque dur plein'. Il enregistre ses séries télé mais n'a jamais le temps de les regarder. Ne l'allume probablement que pour vérifier les marchés et, plus que tout autre chose, cela me dit qu'il a probablement tué Sophie Lattimer avec un couteau à légumes avec une lame en céramique de quinze centimètres. Le seul manquant du service complet dans sa cuisine."

"C'est –" John cligna des yeux, secouant la tête. "Brillant, comme toujours. Où est le couteau maintenant ?"

"Probablement au même endroit que ses vêtements. Il n'y a pas de sac dans la poubelle de la cuisine, donc nous devons regarder dehors. Les ordures ne sont pas ramassées avant demain matin. Avec de la chance, les preuves seront encore –" Sherlock se figea, la tête penchée sur le côté d'une manière qui fit se refroidir le sang de John. Il avait entendu quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"L'ascenseur s'est arrêté à cet étage. Est-ce que tu as ton arme ?" demanda Sherlock, soupirant quand John secoua la tête. Son manteau tourbillonna autour de lui alors qu'il se retournait, ouvrant vivement l'armoire et encourageant John vers l'intérieur avant d'entrer lui-même, fermant la porte jusqu'à une fente.

"Toutes les lumières sont allumées," siffla John, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de ne pas trébucher sur les chaussures sous ses pieds. "Si quelqu'un va entrer, il saura qu'il n'est pas seul !"

"L'élément de surprise sera suffisant," promit Sherlock, ses paroles formant à peine un souffle alors qu'il se déplaçait, grimaçant au tintement des cintres.

Il y avait à peine assez de place pour qu'une personne se cache dans l'armoire, encore moins deux, surtout avec les costumes Gucci de Winters pendus sur la tringle chargée. Le torse de Sherlock était pressé contre celui de John, la tête du plus grand baissée dans l'espace exigu et une main stabilisée par l'épaule de John pour équilibrer son poids.

Ils respiraient l'air de l'autre alors que l'espace clos devenait humide, empli de l'odeur de l'appréhension et de l'adrénaline. Les ténèbres de velours pesaient sur la peau de John, seulement marquées par le rayon de lumière qui s'étalait sur le bord absurde de la pommette de Sherlock, rendant un œil argent vif.

Un claquement sec venant de la porte de l'appartement suggéra que quelqu'un l'avait ouverte et refermée dans son sillage, et John se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant d'avoir oublié son pistolet. Il avait été trop déterminé à suivre Sherlock pour le prendre, et stupidement il avait espéré qu'ils iraient quelque part de relativement sans danger, comme la morgue ou le Yard.

Sherlock se pencha, ses mouvements lents et chorégraphiés, n'attirant même pas un murmure des occupants de tissu de leur espace alors qu'il pressait les lèvres contre l'oreille de John. Il formula des mots tels des baisers contre la coquille de cartilage et de peau, et malgré leur situation, un frisson chaud et délicieux fila le long de la colonne vertébrale de John.

"Un homme, à peu près soixante-dix kilos, ne connaît pas l'appartement. Il n'est jamais venu ici. Il est seul."

John hocha la tête, déglutissant péniblement alors qu'il s'étirait un petit peu. "Deux contre un ?"

"Il pourrait être armé," répondit Sherlock, et John inspira profondément, essayant de se concentrer sur les mots eux-mêmes plutôt que sur la danse des lèvres de Sherlock contre son oreille. "Tu prends le haut, je prendrai le bas."

A l'aveuglette, John tendit le bras, laissant ses doigts traîner sur les vêtements de Winters jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il recherchait. Un long ruban fin de soie, plus large à une extrémité. Une cravate pouvait faire un garrot parfaitement fonctionnel si nécessaire, et être réutilisée comme une corde convenable pour ligoter un criminel potentiel. C'était ça ou jeter des chaussures à la tête du salopard.

Il entendait les bruits de pas maintenant, se déplaçant avec la démarche lente et prudente de quelqu'un qui ne pense pas être seul. John retroussa les lèvres, mesurant son propre souffle au gonflement régulier de la cage thoracique de Sherlock jusqu'à ce que chaque bouffée d'air soit prise en tandem. Les cheveux de Sherlock chatouillaient le front de John là où il était toujours penché près de lui, forcé de se rapprocher par l'espace limité, et John ne pouvait que regarder fixement dans les ténèbres incertaines, en comptant chaque battement de cœur qui passait alors que l'étranger se rapprochait.

Abruptement, Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, sa main libre se déplaçant pour encercler le poignet de John. "Attends," murmura-t-il, un faible souffle de rire incrédule lui échappant alors que les pas entraient dans la pièce. "C'est Lestrade."

"Quoi ?" demanda John. "Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Sherlock !" Ce dernier morceau fut sifflé alors que Sherlock se redressait puis sortait de l'armoire d'un geste ample, gagnant un cri d'alarme très familier, suivi d'un chapelet de jurons que John avait seulement entendu après une nuit intense à boire avec le DI.

"Détective Inspecteur, que c'est gentil de votre part de vous joindre à nous," dit Sherlock, dissimulant à peine son hilarité à Lestrade, qui s'était précipité contre le mur de la chambre, une main contre son torse et l'autre enroulée autour d'une matraque réglementaire. "Enfin ennuyé par les Lattimer ?"

"Putain de merde, Sherlock !" réussit finalement à dire Greg, s'affaissant là où il se tenait. "Je devrais vous menotter, pour avoir essayé de me donner une crise cardiaque à défaut d'autre chose."

John grogna son accord. Ils étaient deux. Un jour, Sherlock allait faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré et d'irresponsable et se faire tirer dessus pour ses efforts. Il sortit de l'armoire, la cravate toujours prise lâchement dans une main alors qu'il éloignait une chaussure de son chemin du pied et jetait un regard noir à Sherlock.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dedans d'ailleurs ?" demanda Lestrade, son regard se baissant rapidement vers la cravate dans la main de John avant de se lever vers l'armoire alors qu'un sourire suffisant traversait son visage. "Ou est-ce que je ne veux pas savoir ?"

John jeta la cravate sur le côté, en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. "J'allais vous étrangler avec," dit-il impassiblement. "Nous pensions que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre – un meurtrier peut-être."

"Comment avez-vous su que je ne l'étais pas ?" demanda Greg, en soulevant un sourcil alors que Sherlock soupirait.

"Sans intérêt. Maintenant dites-moi, Inspecteur, que faites-vous ici exactement ? Je croyais que vous étiez dans le déni au sujet de l'existence de l'appartement de Winters."

"Vous vous attendez sérieusement à ce que j'aie un texto comme celui que vous m'avez envoyé tout à l'heure et que je ne commence pas à commencer le bon type de questions ?" Lestrade avait l'air légèrement insulté alors qu'il s'éloignait du mur, en cherchant son téléphone à tâtons dans sa poche. "Je sais comment utiliser Google aussi, vous savez. Une fois que nous savions qu'en fait Winters avait un appartement, ça n'a pas été très difficile de le trouver, ni une grosse affaire de deviner que je vous trouverai ici quand vous n'étiez pas à Baker Street. Que faites-vous dehors, d'ailleurs ? Je croyais que vous étiez malade."

"Il l'est," interrompit John avant que Sherlock ne puisse essayer de minimiser le fait qu'il récupérait toujours. "Je suis ici à contrecœur, et j'ai l'intention de le traîner à la maison dès que possible."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui était si important que ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?" demanda Lestrade. "Nous aurions pu vous laisser regarder l'endroit à ce moment-là. Maintenant je dois appeler une équipe et sécuriser la scène ce soir." Il pressa le pouce contre le bouton d'appel de son téléphone, en jetant un rapide regard noir à Sherlock avant de donner ses ordres. "Ouais, Hopkins. J'ai besoin d'un examen de scène. Byranstan Court, dès que vous pourrez."

"Nous ne serons pas honorés par la merveilleuse présence de Donovan et Anderson ce soir ?" demanda Sherlock, la voix basse et cinglante.

"Non, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux actuellement à Chiswick Bridge." Lestrade eut l'air content de lui face à la surprise de Sherlock. "Je vous ai dit que je les vérifierais, n'est-ce pas ? Donc j'ai délégué. Ils savent ce qu'ils cherchent."

Sherlock fit un grognement d'incrédulité, comme s'il croyait peu probable que Anderson ou Donovan soient capables de trouver le pont, encore moins les preuves qui pourraient être dans l'eau à sa base. "Si nous avions attendu jusqu'à demain, vous auriez pu être en train de chercher l'arme du crime dans la décharge du quartier, plutôt que dans les poubelles dehors. Allez."

Il sortit majestueusement de la pièce, laissant John faire un haussement d'épaule contrit à Greg alors qu'ils le suivaient tous les deux. "Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour ne pas trop déranger la scène. Nous avons des gants." Il leva ses mains en démonstration. "La seule chose que nous pourrions avoir contaminé est l'armoire." Il grimaça à la formulation. "Parce que nous nous sommes cachés dedans, je veux dire."

"Ouais, OK. Je vous crois." Le sourire de Greg s'évanouit alors qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement puis descendaient le corridor avant d'entrer dans les limites serrées de l'ascenseur. Son visage devint sérieux alors qu'il donnait à Sherlock et John un dur regard noir à parts égales. "Cela ne compense pas le fait que vous êtes sur une scène sans mon autorité."

"Ce n'était pas encore votre scène," signala Sherlock. "Nous étions simplement..."

"En train d'entrer par effraction ?" Contesta Lestrade.

"En train de chercher notre bon ami Gareth Winters, qui nous a laissé un double de la clé," corrigea Sherlock, en fouillant dans sa poche pour renoncer à son prix avec réticence dans la paume de Greg.

"Une clé que vous avez volée à la morgue. J'ai déjà eu Molly au téléphone. C'est un challenge, d'écouter cette pauvre fille essayer de me dire que vous vous êtes envolé avec des trucs sans qu'elle vous accuse vraiment de quoi que ce soit." Il tira un petit sac en polyéthylène transparent de sa poche et y glissa la clé. "Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre que vous ayez pris à l'appartement ?"

"S'il vous plaît," se moqua Sherlock. "Je ne suis pas un amateur, et John non plus. Il n'est pas dérangé. Examinez l'ordinateur portable de Winters. Peut-être que vous trouverez des preuves d'autre chose qu'une prédilection pour la bestialité. Ce pourrait être notre seul indice, si on considère que son téléphone est ostensiblement manquant."

"Bestialité ?" demanda Lestrade, il cligna des yeux puis fit une minuscule secousse de la tête. "Non, oubliez ça. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous savez. Le téléphone n'était pas sur le corps. Il est probablement au fond de la Tamise." Il se retourna alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait, les déposant dans le hall. "Attendez ici. Je dois parler au portier, lui faire savoir ce qui se passe. Il m'a donné une clé pour enquêter, mais il voudra savoir pourquoi il va y avoir la police partout dans son immeuble."

"Obtenez l'enregistrement des caméras," suggéra Sherlock, en prenant son téléphone dans sa poche puis il fronça les sourcils vers l'écran. "A la fois d'ici et du pont. C'est probablement trop en espérer que notre mystérieux second tueur ait été pris en vidéo, mais peut-être que quelqu'un a fait une erreur."

John se balança en arrière sur ses talons, en pensant avec envie à la chaleur de Baker Street. Le reflux d'adrénaline l'avait laissé plus fatigué qu'avant. Si Sherlock était en pleine santé, il serait tenté de le laisser avec Greg pour simplement rentrer et se glisser dans son lit, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y risquer. Pire, il pouvait sentir la nuit s'étirer devant lui, nuit passée à l'extérieur dans des allées et à rôder sur des ponts pendant que la police faisait son travail et que Sherlock rassemblait les pièces – la promesse de Sherlock de 'juste une heure' se transformant en nuit blanche.

Il cligna des yeux et sentit ses paupières piquer. Dieu, qu'il avait besoin de thé chaud et d'un lit. Tout semblait trop lourd, de sa tête à ses pieds de plomb. Seuls quelques instants près de Sherlock l'avaient soulevé de son entrave, l'élevant à un autre niveau. L'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée plus tôt, le moment déroutant contre la porte... Même entassé dans une armoire bien trop petite il s'était senti à nouveau lui-même, éveillé et alerte. Pourtant maintenant son esprit était voilé par le brouillard, accablé par le poids de la journée.

Une main chaude s'enroula autour de son poignet, touchant la peau dans l'interstice entre ses manches et ses gants, et John cligna des yeux de surprise vers le haut, se retrouvant le centre infaillible de l'attention de Sherlock. Ces sourcils expressifs étaient tirés en un froncement, et John s'humidifia les lèvres, en se demandant ce que Sherlock voyait.

"Nous allons juste nous assurer que Lestrade a les preuves de la poubelle, et ensuite nous rentrerons à Baker Street," dit Sherlock abruptement, en serrant rapidement le poignet de John avant de le relâcher.

John cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête de confusion. "Et pour les ponts ? Ne veux-tu pas –?"

"Cela peut attendre. Toute preuve réelle y aura été déplacée, et je suis sûr que le rapport sera suffisant pour prouver mes théories." La voix de Sherlock était désinvolte, presque indifférente, et totalement en désaccord avec son précédent besoin urgent de quitter l'appartement.

"Est-ce que tu te sens à nouveau souffrant ?" John plissa les yeux, essayant d'identifier des indices dans l'apparence de Sherlock, mais il n'y avait rien pour le trahir. Il se tenait droit, assuré et élégant, ses doigts nus volaient sur les touches du téléphone alors qu'il tapait un rapide texto.

"Non, John. Je vais bien. Toi, par contre, tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne peux avoir mon docteur qui tombe malade, n'est-ce pas ?"

John secoua la tête, souleva une main en un signe négatif avant de la laisser retomber à ses côtés. "Je vais bien, Sherlock. Vraiment, juste..."

"Fatigué. Tu te remets encore d'avoir pris soin de moi, et ta générosité à cet égard signifie que ton rythme de sommeil est bouleversé. Ajoute à ça l'anxiété d'avoir lu mon dossier médical et tes tentatives ratées de me garder à l'appartement, et il est évident que tu es accablé." Les lèvres de Sherlock tremblèrent, un minuscule, petit sourire triste. "La dernière chose dont tu as besoin est de te retrouver à me suivre dans tout Londres pendant que j'essaie de résoudre cette affaire, et tu ne voudras pas retourner à Baker Street seul. Par conséquent il est simplement logique que nous rentrions tous les deux."

Sherlock s'arrêta, s'attendant peut-être à ce que John argumente ou désapprouve, mais il avait déjà donné sa protestation symbolique. De plus, avec quelle fréquence pouvait-il honnêtement dire que Sherlock le plaçait avant une affaire ? Il prendrait ce qu'on lui donnait et en serait sacrément reconnaissant.

"Est-ce que vous venez, vous deux ?" appela Lestrade de là où il attendait près de la porte, en plissant les yeux vers la pluie qui tombait précipitamment à l'extérieur. "Il vaudrait mieux que ça ne soit pas long, Sherlock."

"Si vous préférez éviter d'être mouillé nous pouvons laisser ça jusqu'à demain matin, et ensuite vous pourrez gaspiller des jours à vainement passer la décharge au peigne fin pour trouver les preuves dont vous avez besoin." Sherlock sortit à grands pas sous la pluie torrentielle et tourna à gauche, laissant John et Lestrade le suivre de près. Ils traversèrent les flaques d'eau avec des éclaboussures et évitèrent les caniveaux ruisselants, la pluie s’infiltrant sans discontinuer à travers le manteau de John avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent dans la ruelle étroite.

Là, la lueur des lampes de la rue était faible et inutile. A la place, ce fut la lumière de la torche de Sherlock qui perça l'obscurité, en coupant une bande lumineuse alors qu'elle dansait sur la rangée de poubelles.

"Qu'est-ce que nous cherchons ?" demanda John. "Est-ce qu'il l'aura mis dans des sacs ?" Il souleva le couvercle d'une des poubelles et fit la grimace à l'odeur de déchets vieux d'une semaine : les restes des assiettes, des couches et Dieu savait quoi d'autre, tous à peine contenus dans du plastique noir bien rempli.

"Cela aura été probablement doublement ou triplement emballé," lança Sherlock, déjà en train de fouiller. "Cela devrait avoir été balancé il y a quelques jours, donc il est peu probable que ce soit sur le dessus."

"Merveilleux," marmonna Lestrade, il sortit des gants puis les enfila sur ses mains. "C'est exactement la manière dont je voulais passer mon Dimanche. D'abord je suis pris de haut par le connard le plus arrogant que j'ai jamais rencontré, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, puisque je vous connais, Sherlock, et maintenant je fouille ce chantier."

"Est-ce que les Lattimer ont dit quoi que ce soit d'utile ?" demanda John, en essayant de ne pas regarder de trop près ce qui s'était écrabouillé sous sa main.

"Que de la gueule et pas de véritables réponses," se plaignit Lestrade, il ramassa un chiffon entre le pouce et l'index, lui donna un regard critique avant de le lancer sur le côté. "Riche comme sacrément pas possible et grossiers, avec ça. Que Dieu me sauve des têtes de nœud nanties."

John entendait les veines épaisses de l'agacement fatigué traversant la voix de Lestrade. Une partie de lui pensait qu'il devrait y avoir de la sympathie pour les Lattimer. Ils venaient de perdre une fille après tout, mais d'après ce qu'il entendait il y avait peu eu concernant un chagrin sincère durant les entretiens.

"Ils se poignardent dans le dos, tous autant qu'ils sont," ajouta Lestrade, "Mais j'ai découvert que l'ex-fiancé est un homme du nom de Michael Monroe. Rupture en bons termes il y a trois ans. A leur connaissance tout contact avait cessé."

Sherlock s'était immobilisé, un bref moment de calme au milieu du débordement d'activité alors qu'il traitait cette information. "Intéressant."

Il n'élabora pas, et John ne fit que hausser les épaules quand Lestrade le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il n'avait pas plus d'idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sherlock que n'importe qui d'autre. La plupart du temps en tout cas.

Finalement, avec la pluie gouttant le long de sa nuque et pénétrant le dessus de ses bottes, John dégagea un des sacs poubelles, répandant une forte odeur pourrie et métallique à l'intérieur. "Je crois que j'ai quelque chose."

En quelques instants, Sherlock était à ses côtés, sa torche serrée entre ses dents alors qu'il dénouait le nœud et écartait des couches de plastique noir pour révéler le paquet de vêtements. Enroulé en son centre se trouvait un couteau en céramique, des flots de sang dilués toujours présents sur la lame blanche.

"Ce devrait être suffisant pour prouver que Winters a tué Lattimer, prémédité aussi, puisqu'il a pris le couteau avec lui." Sherlock abandonna le paquet à Lestrade juste au moment où des flashs de lumière bleue indiquaient l'arrivée du reste de son équipe.

"Maintenant nous devons juste trouver qui l'a tué," répondit Lestrade, ses yeux marrons plissés. "J'suppose que vous n'avez pas de pistes là-dessus ?"

Le sourire de Sherlock était tout en dents. "J'y travaille. Déposez les copies de tous les dossiers pertinents d'à la fois ici et des ponts demain matin."

"Et pour les transcriptions des entretiens avec les Lattimer ?"

Une moue de dégoût tordit les lèvres de Sherlock, mais il hocha finalement la tête. "Tout. Quelque part il y aura une piste qui nous mènera tout droit au tueur, et je compte la trouver. Allons, John."

Ses doigts attrapèrent la manche de John, un mouvement invitant et tirant alors que John faisait ses au revoir à Lestrade et se frayait un chemin hors la ruelle détrempée. A découvert, la pluie tambourinait, pas quelques gouttes irrégulières entre les bâtiments mais une solide pluie torrentielle. En quelques instants il passa d'humide à trempé jusqu'aux os, et il remonta son col d'un coup sec autour de son cou alors qu'il suivait Sherlock au-delà des voitures de police vers la rue principale.

Abruptement, un carré sans pluie l'enveloppa, abritant sa tête et lui faisant lever les yeux de surprise. Sherlock avait enlevé son manteau et le tenait au-dessus de leurs deux têtes, un bras tendu dans l'attente que John prenne l'autre coin. L'écharpe pendait défaite autour de son cou, pendant bas alors que des gouttes de pluie brillaient dans ses cheveux, lumineuses face aux phares des voitures qui passaient.

Pendant une minute, John envisagea de rejeter son offre. Sherlock était celui qui était censé être malade après tout, mais l'épaisse laine était plus résistante à l'eau que la veste de John, et le tissu dense était mieux que rien contre les éléments. Finalement, John tendit le bras, se rapprocha du côté de Sherlock pour qu'ils puissent tous deux s’approprier son abri alors qu'ils attendaient qu'un taxi disponible passe.

"Merci," murmura John, en essayant de ne pas renifler pathétiquement. "Je déteste me faire prendre sous la pluie. Nous devrions prendre un parapluie."

"Vole celui de Mycroft," suggéra Sherlock. "Je me suis toujours demandé s'il garde des secrets gouvernementaux dans la poignée."

"Je pensais à une lame d'épée."

"Non, Mycroft est épouvantable en escrime."

John inclina la tête sur le côté, un sourire plissant ses lèvres à la pensée d'une vie idyllique où l'escrime était quelque chose que les gens faisaient vraiment. "Sais-tu faire de l'escrime ?"

Sherlock lança simplement un coup d'œil oblique à John et son demi-sourire en coin avant qu'il ne s'avance, libère son coin de la tente du manteau et lève une main pour héler un taxi. John resta entouré de laine chaude et épaisse alors que Sherlock ouvrait la porte arrière et se décalait, laissant plein d'espace pour que John grimpe. Le chauffeur de taxi fit un rapide hochement de tête de compréhension à l'instruction de se diriger vers Baker Street, et John essaya de ne pas trop manifestement se blottir dans le courant d'air chaud qui s'échappait de l'orifice de chauffage.

La chaleur serrée du taxi était parfaite, et le manteau de Sherlock maintenant drapé sur ses épaules sentait la pluie et Londres, la laine et Sherlock, particulièrement au niveau du col, qui était actuellement replié plutôt que remonté en une arête dramatique. Cela fit se détendre John, il s’affaissa avec reconnaissance sur le siège et essaya de ne pas laisser ses yeux se fermer alors qu'ils filaient vers chez eux.

Avant qu'il ne le sache, le moteur tournait à nouveau au ralenti, et Sherlock refilait un billet de dix livres au chauffeur de taxi. John peina à se libérer, tremblant sous la pluie et se cramponnant distraitement au manteau de Sherlock plus près autour de lui alors qu'il se pressait vers la porte, en essayant de se cacher sous le petit surplomb alors que Sherlock les faisait entrer.

Ses pieds laissèrent des empreintes mouillées tout le long des escaliers alors qu'il titubait dans l’appartement, réduit à l'incertitude quant à savoir s'il préférerait dormir ou prendre une tasse de thé. Heureusement, la décision fut retirée de ses mains lorsque Sherlock arracha son propre manteau des épaules de John et le pendit au crochet avant de répéter le processus avec la veste de John.

"Va mettre des vêtements secs," intima-t-il. "J'étais sérieux, tout à l'heure. Que nous soyons tous les deux malades serait un désastre."

"Mais c'est moi qui suis censé m'occuper de toi," protesta John, fronçant les sourcils quand Sherlock regarda simplement ostensiblement vers les escaliers.

Au moins Sherlock avait l'air presque complètement sec, en dehors de ses cheveux, qui se sculptaient en boucles humides. Son manteau l'avait protégé, tandis que les vêtements de John avaient laissé entrer l'eau par les coutures, et son pantalon (un petit peu trop long) avait absorbé l'eau de pluie comme une mèche.

De mauvaise grâce, il fit ce qu'on lui disait, se forçant à ne pas monter les escaliers en boitant avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Le chauffage n'était pas encore allumé, et la pièce semblait glaciale et humide, pas exactement idéal. John se déshabilla rapidement, étendit tout, même ses chaussettes, à sécher. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour enfiler son pyjama et enrouler sa robe de chambre en éponge autour de lui, ensuite il saisit sa couette et retourna en bas. Il pouvait se réchauffer et ensuite retourner au lit plus tard, une fois qu'il se sentirait assez confortable pour ne pas frissonner toute la nuit.

De retour dans le salon, il cligna des yeux vers les flammes dans la grille de foyer, souriant alors que leur chaleur glissait vers l'extérieur comme un chaud sirop, retirant le bord froid de l'air. Sherlock était dans la cuisine, et John fut surpris de voir qu'il avait retiré son costume. Bien qu'en fait, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il pouvait voir que Sherlock n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prétendu. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, la robe de chambre bleue glissant sur une épaule alors qu'il remuait deux mugs de thé fumants. Son visage avait repris une teinte légèrement grise, et John se tritura la lèvre inférieure.

"Tu aurais dû garder ton manteau," dit-il doucement, il déposa sa couette sur le canapé et se rapprocha pour reposer le dos de sa main froide sur le front de Sherlock. "Le paracétamol n'agit plus ?"

"Malheureusement, non," murmura Sherlock, ayant l'air plus qu'un peu irrité par ce fait. "J'allais rester éveillé et regarder les dossiers de l'affaire, mais..." Il haussa les épaules, tendant son thé à John puis il se dirigea vers le sofa, se glissant sans vergogne sous la couette et en laissant un peu pour John. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir me concentrer comme ça. Combien de temps avant que j'aille mieux ?"

Le 'Je te l'avais dit' s'attardait sur le bout de la langue de John, mais il le ravala alors qu'il rejoignait Sherlock, tendait la main vers la télécommande et zappait à travers les chaînes. "Si tu continues à charger dans tout Londres comme tu l'as fait, ça pourrait prendre des semaines. Si tu te reposais..." Il laissa le reste de la phrase s'évanouir alors que Sherlock secouait la tête.

"Je pourrai me reposer quand il n'y aura pas d'affaire."

"Sauf que tu ne le fais pas," marmonna John, en tirant la couette de plumes vers le haut presque jusqu'à son menton. Il garda la main avec son thé libre et prit une gorgée, sentant le chaud liquide le réchauffer jusque tout en bas. C'était suffisant pour lui en faire prendre une autre, et avant peu le mug était vide. Il le posa sur la table basse avant de se pencher en arrière avec un soupir et de regarder une femme blonde jacasser sur les palais historiques de Grande Bretagne. Les documentaires étaient éducationnels, et Sherlock était moins susceptible d'être si complètement cinglant à leur sujet.

Maintenant, par exemple, la paix se déroulait autour d'eux, sereine et confortable, ponctuée seulement par le crépitement du feu et la douce voix mélodique de la présentatrice. Graduellement, le froid s'effaça, la chaleur s'étirant à travers lui alors que la morsure de l'hiver pluvieux se retirait de ses os. Sa jambe lui faisait moins mal, tout comme son épaule. Chaque clignement d'œil devenait plus lent, ses yeux prenant plus longtemps pour s'ouvrir, et il se demanda vaguement s'il devrait en fait aller au lit. Mais non, il ne voulait pas retourner dans une chambre peu accueillante quand il pouvait être là à la place.

John ne remarqua même pas le monde autour de lui devenir plus vague, s'étirant au-delà de sa portée. Ni ne sentit-il la couette être tirée par-dessus son épaule, l'enroulant dans un doux cocon.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix de Sherlock, ne voyageant pas simplement dans l'air mais grondant sous son oreille et harmonisée par le rythme régulier d'un autre cœur.

"Bonne nuit, John."


	13. Chapitre 13

Cela avait semblé être une bonne idée sur le moment, mais maintenant, alors que Sherlock reposait sur l'étroite largeur du sofa avec John, il se demandait si peut-être il avait fait une erreur de jugement. Il avait un torticolis, et son épaule semblait insupportablement raide. Il avait été suffisamment confortable la nuit précédente quand, plutôt que de se déplacer avec précaution de sous le corps de John et de partir vers son lit, Sherlock avait guidé John vers le bas pour qu'ils puissent tous deux être allongés dans l'espace mince disponible.

John avait clairement été exténué par la journée, une ombre délavée de son ancien lui, et bien que Sherlock puisse être inconscient des besoins des autres personnes en général, il pouvait voir le désir de confort de John comme un panneau en néon clignotant. Sherlock était habitué à être nécessaire, mais seulement quand il s'agissait de donner des réponses et de résoudre une affaire. Réaliser que John le désirait, juste lui et pas le crépitement électrique de son esprit emballé était – bien. Très bien, d'une manière que Sherlock ne pouvait pas tout à fait quantifier.

Et donc il était resté où il était, partageant espace, chaleur et le rythme mesuré et régulier de son battement de cœur alors que le sommeil les enveloppait tous les deux.

Maintenant une faible lumière nacrée s'infiltrait à travers les fenêtres, délavant les couleurs de la pièce. Des braises mortes dans l'âtre au papier peint hideux, tout était gris sauf l'homme dans ses bras.

Endormi comme ça John était – eh bien – _petit_. Absolument humain, complètement vulnérable, et totalement confiant pour que Sherlock ne l'assassine pas, ne dessine pas sur lui ou ne mène pas d'expériences. Même Mycroft refusait de dormir dans la même pièce que Sherlock s'il pouvait l'éviter, en raison de plusieurs incidents plutôt malheureux à travers les années. Rétrospectivement, l'expérience du foie haché (d'une vache, pas de Mycroft) avait peut-être été un peu trop loin.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, ses cils murmurant contre le canapé alors qu'il penchait la tête pour une meilleure vue sur John. D'aussi près il pouvait voir les différents tons dans les cheveux ébouriffés de John : blond, cendre et des traces de gris avec une ou deux touches incongrues de quelque chose de plus chaud, comme la lueur du feu. Il pouvait voir chaque ligne que la vie avait tracé sur le visage de John et sentir la pression des muscles et de la peau : un corps vivant, battant et respirant blotti contre le sien.

Et une partie de celui de Sherlock poussait doucement en retour, plutôt avec insistance.

Il déplaça ses hanches, essayant de réduire la pression et d'augmenter la distance, seulement pour se figer lorsque John fit un son rauque et mécontent et se fixa plus près du côté de Sherlock. Une jambe glissa entre celles de Sherlock avant qu'il ne se calme à nouveau, faisant un unique petit ronflement avant de se taire.

Centimètre par centimètre, Sherlock se détendit dans le canapé, abandonnant tout effort pour s'éloigner. Cela devrait être un inconvénient, cette tanière de captivité. Il y avait toujours une affaire à résoudre, après tout, mais pour une fois l'appel du Travail s'était calmé en un murmure : une promesse que tout le mystère serait encore là quand Sherlock choisirait de revenir.

Il était content de le laisser attendre.

Peut-être qu'il était plus malade qu'il ne le pensait. Ça, au moins, pourrait expliquer ce changement inhabituel dans ses priorités : une évolution qui plaçait John comme étant d'importance égale à une affaire. Une affaire _intéressante_ , plus précisément. Sauf que, non, cela était arrivé depuis le début. Avec la clarté du recul, Sherlock savait que ce n'était pas une soudaine altération, mais une réforme continue. John était entré dans sa vie et, par les plus minuscules accroissements, l'existence de Sherlock avait changé pour l'incorporer dans chaque aspect.

Cela avait été involontaire, et maintenant Sherlock était presque certain qu'il serait impossible à inverser, même s'il le voulait.

Le souffle de John effleurait la ligne exposée de la clavicule de Sherlock, faisant trembler sa peau de délice. Il déglutit étroitement, mettant un frein puissant sur le flamboiement soudain de chaleur qui déferla à travers son corps et piqua la tension entre ses jambes. Il avait espéré que c'était simplement une question de tumescence pénienne nocturne, ou comme John le décrirait sans doute grossièrement, la gaule du matin. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas pressée de s'atténuer, et ne faisait que devenir de plus en plus urgente.

Pas qu'il ne puisse en être vraiment surpris. Il semblait que, malgré les cris de son esprit logique, son corps soit prêt à le trahir. Les efforts de John pour l'empêcher de quitter l'appartement hier aurait dû être irritants : une intrusion importune sur son indépendance. A la place, Sherlock s'était retrouvé déchiré entre l'excitation et l'effroi, indéniablement stimulé par la proximité de John et craintif d'où cela pourrait finalement mener.

Une relation physique était une chose, mais Sherlock s'en tenait à sa certitude que John en attendrait davantage. Pire, Sherlock se retrouvait à l'envisager. Avec d'autres, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris de décision consciente de tenter une relation, le sexe avait simplement découlé en des attentes pour davantage, et il n'avait pas résisté. Cela n'avait jamais bien fini, mais bon il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié si c'était le cas ou non, en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant.

John changeait tout, mais cela pouvait-il être différent cette fois ? C'était une chose d'accepter comment Sherlock était en tant que colocataire, mais en tant que davantage ?

Cela ne semblait pas plausible.

Non, ses pensées originelles avaient toujours un accent de vérité. Changer la dynamique de leur relation était une décision imprudente, une qui mènerait presque certainement au désastre. Ils étaient amis, juste amis, et c'était tout. Son esprit était résolu, même si son corps et son cœur traître et maintes fois ignoré semblaient avoir d'autres idées.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il inhala l'odeur du shampoing de John, empreinte qu'elle était maintenant de la fragrance persistante de Londres, de la pluie et du sommeil. Automatiquement, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ce corps compact, l'étreignant plus près. Sa nuque lui faisait mal avec la forte envie de pencher la tête et d'enfoncer son nez dans la couronne de John, et Sherlock serra les dents alors qu'il la combattait.

Pour être franc, l'argument du 'juste amis' semblait un peu suspect. Peut-être que des amis très proches pourraient dormir en compagnie de l'autre, mais seraient-ils vraiment entrelacés aussi intimement ? Des érections, il était sûr, ne devraient pas être incluses.

Sherlock soupira, fermant les yeux alors qu'il essayait de calmer le grisant battement passionné qui tambourinait à travers son corps. Le pouvoir de l'esprit, se dit-il fermement, bien que dans ce cas il serait bien plus facile d'instiller la tyrannie de ses pouvoirs mentaux si sa chair n'était pas si complètement préoccupée par la lourde présence de John. Sherlock pouvait le ressentir avec chaque centimètre de sa peau : le chatouillement des cheveux à sa mâchoire et le poids de John contre son bras gauche. Les lignes aiguës et dures de ses omoplates contre la paume de Sherlock contrastant soigneusement avec la peau léthargique de la taille de John sous le bout des doigts traîtreusement errants de la main droite de Sherlock.

Elles bougeaient toutes seules, ces pulpes de peau sensible, explorant le fin coton bon marché et caressant dessous vers la courbe vulnérable et sans défense de l'abdomen de John. Des poils établissaient un chemin en ligne droite sur les crêtes du muscle droit de l'abdomen, une promesse de dureté sous le doux fléchissement de l'estomac de John. La déclivité de son nombril était une brève oasis humide au milieu de l'étendue sèche comme le désert de la peau, et Sherlock ferma les yeux, déglutissant fermement alors qu'il se forçait à arrêter.

Cela ne pouvait pas continuer, cette guerre civile du corps et de l'esprit, associée à la franche trahison d'un cœur. Il devait prendre un engagement, dans une direction ou une autre, et tenir sa position. Quoi que ce soit d'autre était simplement de la torture, à la fois pour lui-même et pour John.

John, qui n'était pas aveugle quand il s'agissait de questions telles que celle-ci – qui avait non seulement vu tout le désir révélé de Sherlock quand il l'avait eu dos au mur contre la porte mais, il semblait, son incertitude également. Cette fois il n'y avait pas eu d'interruptions pour tempérer le flot de mots ou de questions, pourtant John avait maintenu son silence tout de même, ne disant rien alors même que le bref flamboiement de joie dans ses yeux devenait froid avec du regret perplexe.

Se blesser était une chose, mais causer de la douleur à John en était une toute autre : complètement inacceptable.

John se déplaça encore, son bras bougeant pour reposer à travers la déclivité de la taille de Sherlock, la main se blottissant maladroitement sous la soie entortillée de la robe de chambre de Sherlock et trouvant le mince intervalle entre le pantalon en coton et le t-shirt qu'il portait. Une pression chaude, légèrement rugueuse, s'installa sur la ligne du flanc de Sherlock, et chaque nerf s'embrasa.

Sa colonne vertébrale essaya de s'enrouler et de se cambrer alors que son souffle s'accrochait dans sa poitrine, piégé sous les barreaux de ses côtes. La chair de poule parcourut tout son corps, suivie par le mitraillage de chaleur qui battit vers l'extérieur seulement pour revenir en bouillonnant : des vagues sur les abords nets comme du sable de ses nerfs tremblants. Le poids étouffé entre ses jambes s'aviva, se durcit, non plus simplement insistant mais vif, et la voix de Sherlock s'accrocha sur un souffle gémi.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'une autre personne avait touché son corps, pas par besoin médical mais à cause du désir de le faire ? Il essaya de se souvenir, de renvoyer son esprit vers la dernière personne avec qui il avait couché au nom d'une expérience, mais la réponse lui échappa, le simple acte de satisfaire un besoin effacé une fois que son utilité était passée.

Il était habitué au contact frais de la mort, sa présence froide à la fois à ses côtés et autour des victimes qu'il voyait si fréquemment, mais la chaleur de la main de John était quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Pas nouvelle, pas exactement, parce que bien que le reste du monde recule et garde ses distances, John se rapprochait toujours. Pourtant à part quand il pansait des blessures ou traitait la maladie, il y avait toujours la barrière du tissu entre eux, ou tout contact était limité aux extrémités : de la chaleur sur les frontières de l'existence de Sherlock.

Maintenant le pouce John l'effleura, juste une fois, sur le bord inférieur de la cage thoracique de Sherlock avant de se décider pour l'immobilité une fois de plus, et Sherlock pouvait sentir sa conscience entière se réduire au point de contact. Baker Street s'évanouit, l'éclairage croissant de l'extérieur devenant dénué de sens alors que ses sens s'enfonçaient vers l'intérieur, savourant la magnifique simplicité du ressenti. Pas des tâtonnements à la hâte dans le noir, poussés par le désir et le désespoir, mais quelque chose de plus résolu et constant : John.

Sherlock ne s'était jamais considéré en manque de contacts. De telles choses étaient un critère pour les autres personnes; celles poussées par les besoins et exigences de leurs corps. Pourtant alors qu'il était allongé là, son être tout entier tendu et attentif, il se retrouva à questionner son rejet précédent.

L'amour de sa mère avait été sporadique et distant, celui de son père non-existent, et Mycroft avait été élevé dans le même moule que Sherlock, bannissant le corps en faveur des prouesses mentales. Pourtant John avait amené avec lui quelque chose de plus, et les tournants de leurs vies ensemble avaient mené là, à cet endroit, où une simple caresse innocente pouvait réduire Sherlock à tant de besoin insoutenable.

Cependant, c'était une chose spécifique, un critère ciblé. Ce n'était pas simplement n'importe quelle tactilité qu'il voulait, mais celle de John, comme si ces mains capables de chirurgien étaient les seules qui conviendraient aux lignes et angles du corps de Sherlock. Comme si, même endormi et silencieux, il pouvait entrer le code qui amenait la chair de Sherlock à une vie étincelante et tremblante, aussi éblouissante et kaléidoscopique que la tornade de son esprit : pas un simple transport après tout.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça," murmura Sherlock à l'air immobile, l'admission de l'échec choquante, même si c'était seulement pour ses oreilles. Il n'était même pas sûr de quoi il parlait. Voulait-il dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher, ou qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner ? Les deux semblaient également impossibles, bien au-delà de ses capacités. Il pouvait donner un sens aux puzzles les plus déroutants de la civilisation, et pourtant ça, quelque chose que les autres personnes faisaient tous les jours, restait une énigme.

"Ne peux pas faire quoi ?"

La douce question de John agita l'air, et Sherlock sentit son corps se figer, un violon attendant l'écrasant crescendo. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agita alors qu'il déglutissait, son esprit fonçant à travers les réponses possibles qui reposaient devant lui. Un mensonge serait si facile, n'importe quoi de clamer être trop malade pour quitter l'appartement (peut-être presque vrai) à ne pas pouvoir résoudre l'affaire (franchement incroyable), mais John le regardait, les yeux bleus fatigués mais concentrés.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?" demanda Sherlock, sa digression maladroite et sa voix rocailleuse par manque d'utilisation. Il essaya de repenser au moment où les mouvements de John étaient passés d'évidemment inconscients à quelque chose de plus manifeste, mais il ne put pas rappeler l'instant. Il avait été trop perdu dans ses propres pensées pour prêter attention. Cela dit, le fait que John n'ait pas bougé pour se dégager – sa main s'attardant toujours sur l'estomac de Sherlock et sa jambe parfaitement insinuée entre les cuisses de Sherlock – suggérait que peut-être aucun des deux mouvements n'avait été entièrement accidentel.

"Mon estomac est chatouilleux," murmura John comme moyen de réponse, une trace de sourire courbant ses lèvres alors que Sherlock essayait de ne pas gigoter d'embarras. Donc John était réveillé depuis l'exploration peu judicieuse et impromptue de Sherlock. Soit John était un meilleur acteur que Sherlock ne l'avait jamais imaginé, ou il avait simplement été trop oublieux pour remarquer les signes d'éveil – trop absorbé par la forme physique de John pour remarquer l'homme à l'intérieur remuant de retour au pays des conscients.

Pourtant John ne protestait pas, ou ne marmonnait pas d'embarras, ou n'essayait pas de chercher une forme de fuite. Il était allongé immobile dans les bras de Sherlock, la tête nichée sous le menton de Sherlock et l'oreille pressée sur le battement du cœur de Sherlock comme s'il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où il préférerait être. Il ne mentionnait non plus pas du tout l'excitation de Sherlock, piégée qu'elle était entre eux. Bien que peut-être c'était davantage par politesse.

Il se déplaça légèrement, et réalisa tardivement que John était dans un état similaire. La réalisation dessécha entièrement sa gorge, le laissant tendu et essoufflé. La paume de Sherlock le démangeait de se déplacer, de bouger vers le bas et d'explorer cette variabilité dans la topographie de John – une arête éphémère et durcie. Il voulait connaître sa forme, son poids, son goût...

Sherlock déglutit, sa bouche abruptement inondée de salive : une saturation suivant la brève sécheresse. Le pouce de John caressait à nouveau le long de sa dernière côte, et Sherlock se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un souffle d'air glissait sur sa clavicule. La respiration de John, plus rapide et superficielle maintenant, susurrait en harmonie avec celle de Sherlock, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur sur le visage de John contre son épaule, rouge et torride.

"Sherlock ?" La voix de John avait l'air serrée, presque comme s'il avait mal, mais pas tout à fait. Le timbre était trop profond pour ça, les cordes vocales détendues et gonflées par le flux accru de sang. Sa main abandonna la cage thoracique de Sherlock, raclant la soie emmêlée et le coton jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts repose contre la mâchoire de Sherlock, l'empêchant par la plus légère des pressions de se détourner. Ce n'était pas de la captivité, pas même la menace de ça, pourtant il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper même s'il avait essayé. "Sherlock, que ne peux-tu pas faire ?"

"Je –" Il s'arrêta, des phrases avortées filtrant à nouveau dans son esprit. "C'est – Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu – ça – ça va tout ruiner. Je ne pourrai pas être ce que tu voudras."

La main de John se crispa, une brève pulsation de mouvement qui fit chanceler le cœur de Sherlock, mais il ne recula pas. A la place John eut l'air de se forcer à se concentrer – éloignant son esprit du martèlement de basse instinctif de la chair pour se concentrer sur ce que voulait dire Sherlock. Sa langue passa comme une flèche sur ses lèvres, un soupçon de rose plus pâle qui attira le regard de Sherlock, et il ferma les yeux – un petit peu trop longtemps pour un clignement – avant de les rouvrir.

"Ce que je veux," dit John d'une voix rauque, "c'est toi."

Le souffle de Sherlock se coinça, ses oreilles bourdonnant des mots de John. Il le savait déjà, bien sûr, l'avait vu écrit sur le visage de John lors de plus d'occasions qu'il ne préférait en compter, jamais reconnu mais toujours secrètement apprécié. Pourtant rien n'était comparable à entendre vraiment les mots : une phrase tendre qui modelait l'air calme de Baker Street. Cela fit chanter son corps, appuyant comme s'il pouvait se fondre avec John alors même que son esprit hurlait et que sa voix se coinçait dans sa gorge.

"Non, tu – ce ne sera pas simplement –" Sherlock s'interrompit, baissant la tête jusqu'à ce que son front repose contre celui de John. C'était plus facile à dire s'il fermait les yeux, s'il ne pouvait pas voir la réalisation finale de John que, comme toujours, Sherlock avait raison. "Le désir physique ne restera pas statique et immuable. Tu voudras développer une relation émotionnelle, et une fois que ça échouera nous ne pourrons pas revenir ici – à ça. Je ne peux pas perdre ça."

Il cligna des yeux pour les ouvrir, détestant son problème d'élocution et l'alarme/le désir/le désespoir évident qui menaçait de mettre un côté gémissant à sa voix. Son corps entier semblait être trop remonté, une corde vibrante et tremblante attendant la réponse de John. La main qui tenait sa mâchoire en coupe ne s'était pas déplacée, reposant telle qu'elle était sur la crête de l'os et le pouls, et Sherlock se rendit compte tardivement que les doigts de l'autre main de John s'étaient noués fermement dans le coton du t-shirt de Sherlock, agrippant le tissu dans un poing serré et implacable comme s'il avait peur que Sherlock file.

Pourtant c'était le silence de John que Sherlock craignait. Chaque souffle muet étirait la paix, et il n'osait pas baisser les yeux vers l'expression de John. A la place, il resta immobile : un homme attendant le jugement. John serait soit d'accord, et cette proximité serait tout ce qu'ils partageraient jamais, soit il discuterait et pousserait et ils mettraient les pieds sur la route vers le désastre inévitable : un voyage agréable, peut-être, mais une odieuse destination où leur dualité même les ferait voler en éclats.

Enfin, John soupira, et sa main se déplaça, tomba sur l'épaule de Sherlock et glissa le long de son bras. "Sherlock, je ne veux pas simplement _ce_ toi," murmura-t-il, semblant indiquer le corps de Sherlock avant que la pulpe de son doigt ne change de direction, pressant d'abord sur le sternum de Sherlock et ensuite sur le point au centre de son front. "Je veux le toi qui est là-dedans aussi. Je ne – Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu changes. Je ne _veux_ pas que tu changes. Est-ce si difficile à croire ?"

Oui. Ça l'était. La tendance à s'aliéner les gens et à laisser des morceaux de corps dans le frigo n'était pas des traits de personnalité qu'un être humain recherchait dans un partenaire romantique. Pas même une personne aussi unique que John.

"Mais –"

"Non, tais-toi simplement pendant une minute, d'accord ?" Le doigt se transféra aux lèvres de Sherlock, frôlant doucement leur courbe avant de reculer. John s'appuya sur son coude, baissa les yeux vers Sherlock avec quelque chose brûlant intensément et férocement dans les yeux. "Je comprends ce que tu dis. Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir ce que nous pourrions être, parce que tu ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons. Tu penses que c'est couru d'avance – qu'il est impossible que ça puisse réussir."

Il avait l'air blessé à cette pensée, vengeur comme s'il pouvait voir la douleur que chaque interaction ratée et que chaque insulte qui passait avaient jamais écrites sur la vie de Sherlock. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'expression avait disparu, et John continua.

"Mais ne vois-tu pas ? Tout ce que nous avons fait, tout ce temps, toute cette amitié que nous avons –" Il s'humidifia les lèvres, butant sur ses mots alors qu'il essayait de s'expliquer. "Je connais le vrai toi. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'éloignerais de ça ? Pourquoi voudrais-je quoi que ce soit de différent ?"

John tremblait, Sherlock pouvait sentir les frissons traversant le corps plus petit et plus large près de lui. Combien est-ce que ça pouvait coûter à John de mettre tout ça en mots ?

Sherlock essaya de parler, de donner aux doutes dans son esprit force et substance, mais il apparaissait que sa voix l'avait abandonné, laissant ses lèvres écartées et impuissantes alors que John lui faisait un sourire doux, triste sur les bords, mais pas accusateur.

"Je ne vais pas prendre ce que tu n'es pas prêt à donner, Sherlock. Si tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas faire ça, alors très bien. C'est bien. Juste, penses-y simplement, d'accord ?"

John hocha la tête, ce bref mouvement soldatesque qui signifiait qu'il était à court de mots. Sa main s'attarda pendant un moment, tremblant légèrement là où elle était pressée contre les côtes de Sherlock, sur le battement sourd, vibrant et précipité du cœur de Sherlock avant qu'il ne la retire. "Je – Je vais prendre une douche. Je ne veux pas être encore en robe de chambre quand Lestrade arrivera."

Sherlock cligna des yeux, levant la tête pour regarder John traverser la pièce vers la salle de bain. Ne fuyant pas, rien de ce genre; en fait, il donnait de l'espace à Sherlock, comme s'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre relevé le côté affûté, confus et vibrato de l'humeur de Sherlock et réagi en conséquence. Il avait la force de bouger quand Sherlock ne l'avait pas et fournissait de la distance quand elle était nécessaire.

John, encore une fois, avait prouvé être imprévisible : bien au-delà des estimations de Sherlock. Il n'avait ni poussé, ni n'était devenu émotionnellement désengagé. A la place, il avait rendu clair ce qu'il voulait – Sherlock, tout de Sherlock et tout ce qu'il avait à offrir – et avait ensuite placé la décision, fermement et honnêtement, entre les mains de Sherlock.

Où ils allaient à partir de là dépendait de lui.

John avait abandonné complètement le contrôle de la situation à Sherlock – un acte que Sherlock n'était pas certain d'être un jour assez brave pour le rendre. Pourtant John n'était rien si ce n'était courageux, et Sherlock était laissé étendu dans le cocon vide qu'ils avaient partagé, parfumé par John et par le désir alors que ses pensées oscillaient et se heurtaient les unes aux autres dans une pagaille de sentiments.

Bonheur, soulagement, inquiétude, incrédulité... ils se battaient tous pour la dominance, soulignés par le reflux persistant de son excitation, atténuée maintenant par la panique et le trouble émotionnel. Pourtant avec quelques mots simples, John était encore une fois devenu un conducteur de lumière, révélant un autre angle de perspective précédemment inconsidéré.

John le désirait. Pas un autre lui, un faux lui, un pseudo-être-humain de sa propre création. John avait vu tous les maux dont Sherlock était capable, avait habité avec le bazar, le sang et les ténèbres de ses humeurs et connaissait la somme des parties de Sherlock, et pourtant il ne s'était pas détourné. John croyait qu'ils pourraient fonctionner, qu'ils ne plongeraient pas dans une destruction mutuellement assurée, qu'ils pouvaient ne pas être juste amis ou amants, mais les deux.

Sherlock se redressa, faisant courir son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure alors que son esprit continuait à tourner. Était-ce vraiment possible ? L'espoir traître qui s'était enroulé à travers lui pendant des jours commença à éclore, devenant plus fort avec chaque souffle qui passait, mais Sherlock le poussa de côté impitoyablement. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose née d'une joie sans réserve d'un instant. Cela avait besoin d'une pensée consciencieuse. Pour son bien et celui de John, il devait être sûr.

Ils n'en méritaient pas moins tous les deux.

Se mettant sur pieds, il tira sa robe de chambre en soie autour de lui, écoutant les éclaboussures et la cascade de la douche. Il était bien trop facile pour son esprit de se distraire, ses pensées filant à nouveau vers de la chair chaude et des contacts doux comme de l'eau trouvant le point le plus bas dans un terrain.

Nier son désir pour John était complètement inutile. L'image de lui nu sous le spray fumant de la douche passa devant l’œil de son esprit, et Sherlock se retrouva à chanceler là où il se tenait, terriblement tenté de simplement rejeter ses inquiétudes et de rejoindre John dans les confins étroits et humides de la salle de bain.

Serait-il surpris, ravi ? Est-ce qu'il serait en train de se toucher ?

Sherlock souffla une expiration, se forçant à marcher à grands pas dans sa chambre puis à fermer la porte. C'était le problème – l'acéré de sa lame à double tranchant d’incertitude. Les décisions rationnelles étaient impossibles à prendre parmi une mer de désir embuée par les hormones. Le corps se dupait, la chair disant des mensonges à l'esprit pendant que la symphonie du cœur devenait discordante et dissonante. Dans toute son expérience, Sherlock n'avait jamais rien trouvé pour prouver que l'amour était plus qu'un déséquilibre chimique dans le cerveau : étourdissant, déroutant et par-dessus tout transitoire.

Même si John était certain qu'il ne se lasserait pas que Sherlock soit tellement _lui-même_ , il y avait encore une chance que tout cela puisse être une sensation fugace. Une chose amenée par le désir qui, une fois que le pétillant de la testostérone et de l'ocytocine aurait reflué, deviendrait ennuyeux et insignifiant : l'existence de John enfin quantifiée.

Avec un soupir, Sherlock s'assit au bord du lit, ses coudes sur ses genoux et la tête cramponnée inutilement dans ses paumes. Était-ce facile pour les autres personnes ? Ils semblaient tomber dans ces choses presque aveugles, essayant les partenaires comme d'autres essaieraient des vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé la bonne correspondance. Est-ce qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leurs cerveaux du tout, ou est-ce que l'être humain moyen était entraîné à ignorer les doutes murmurant de logique et de confusion et à simplement suivre l'impératif de procréation aveuglément ?

"La salle de bain est libre," annonça John, et Sherlock leva la tête pour regarder fixement d'un air absent sa porte de chambre. Il se serait attendu à ce que John ait la voix tendue, nerveuse et en conflit : un homme changé. A la place c'était juste ses tons normaux de John, empreints des plus faibles notes de quelque chose de doux et chaud. Sherlock s'attendait à ce qu'il hésite, fasse des réflexions et bouillonne d'impatience. C'était ce que Sherlock aurait fait, après tout, avec la question sans réponse de "Penses-y simplement, d'accord ?" s'attardant dans l'air de Baker Street.

Mais bien sûr, John n'était pas lui. Il était l'opposé : une dichotomie sans défaut. Il cédait là où Sherlock poussait et résistait là où Sherlock succomberait. Il connaissait John mieux que ça – que tous ces petits doutes mesquins – et pourtant cette connaissance était insuffisante pour atténuer ses peurs.

Se mettant sur pieds, il avança à grands pas vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrant et se glissant dans la salle de bain, laissant sa robe de chambre en une traînée de soie derrière lui alors qu'il fermait la porte et effeuillait ses vêtements. L'air était chargé d'humidité, les vapeurs s'accrochant au miroir en un voile de buée et une prometteuse chaleur tropicale.

C'était ce dont il avait besoin. La linéarité. Le simple écoulement de l'eau de A à B, interrompu seulement par lui-même l'aidait souvent à rincer les pensées étrangères de son esprit. Combien de fois s'était-il tenu là, la peau rose et les lèvres couvertes d'humidité alors qu'il permettait au jaillissement de condenser ses pensées en un seul flux cohésif – quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre ?

Sherlock s'avança sous le spray et baissa la tête sous la cascade, sentant les pensées se libérer de son esprit comme des plumes échappées tombant d'une aile d'un oiseau, dérivant pour reposer, inutiles et oubliées, à ses pieds. Ses doigts cajolèrent ses boucles, leur permettant de s'entortiller, libres et léthargiques autour de la base de son cou, plaquées à son scalp alors que le concerto trémolo de ses pensées s'aplanissait en quelque chose de logique et de concis.

Il était un génie, un détective consultant : résoudre des puzzles était ce qu'il _faisait_. Peut-être que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi simple et direct que l’estocade du meurtre, mais il était encore capable de le briser et d'examiner chaque composant. C'était un genre différent d'affaire, et une qu'il avait l'intention de résoudre. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de prendre le temps d'observer.

Sauf que, pour une fois, la cible de son examen n'était pas le monde autour de lui, ni les personnes pressées et vacillantes qui le remplissaient, mais le froid miroir vide du soi.

Avec un soupir, Sherlock baissa la tête, écoutant le son de son exhalation amplifié par l'espace autour de lui. Il remua la vapeur qui s'élevait, entrelaçant les volutes dans un bref moment d'extase avant qu'elles ne se disloquent à nouveau, laissant Sherlock à la simplicité à percussion de la fausse pluie autour de lui. Ses mains bougeaient en mouvements lents et réguliers, étendant la mousse à travers ses cheveux et sur sa peau alors que le twist de son esprit ralentissait en une valse plus gérable.

Une partie de Sherlock se demandait si c'était inévitable – si lui et John avaient été destinés à prendre cette décision depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés à Bart. Leur compatibilité instantanée semblait être immunisée à toutes les excuses (Je suis marié à mon travail) et au déni (Je ne suis pas son rencard !)

Un faible sourire courba les lèvres de Sherlock alors que la protestation maintes fois répétée de John résonnait dans sa tête. Comment est-ce que ça serait ? Amants dans tous les aspects ? Est-ce que ça serait vraiment si différent, ou serait-ce simplement les Sherlock et John qu'ils connaissaient déjà, mais avec les dernières barrières retirées ? Ils vivaient déjà ensemble, après tout. Leurs finances étaient partagées, bien que, il fallait l'admettre, c'était plus parce que Sherlock ne pouvait pas se déranger pour de telles choses et que John faisait des histoires si les factures n'étaient pas payées. John prenait le lait et la nourriture et Sherlock mangeait occasionnellement la-dite nourriture et débarrassait une expérience qui avait causé trop de désarroi...

Non, la principale différence serait l'intimité. Ces quelques promesses volées de quelque chose de plus seraient autorisées à sortir à découvert. Il aurait la permission de toucher John quand il le voudrait, d'explorer et dresser la carte de ce corps qui avait poursuivi le sien pendant si longtemps, et ressentir la passion de John en retour. Tout ce qui avait pressé contre lui dans les confins du canapé serait disponible, non plus séparé par la frontière du platonique douteux.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, sa main dérivant plus bas sur le plan glissant d'eau de son abdomen alors que son souffle s'accrochait dans sa gorge. Les questions embuant son esprit s'éloignèrent, tombant sous la brûlure lumineuse du souvenir, à la place. Mille petits contacts : des traînées absentes du bout des doigts sur le dos de sa main, la paume de John solide et dure sur le tissu de la chemise de Sherlock, le repoussant en sécurité. Son odeur, plus épaisse, plus sombre dans l'esprit de Sherlock maintenant et la preuve dure et proéminente du désir de John pressée contre lui de juste ce matin.

Un son se coinça dans sa gorge alors que les longues lignes de ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de son membre et commençaient à caresser, son excitation bourgeonnant chaudement et lourdement dans sa paume, déclenchée à nouveau par des images de John. Un faible bronzage devenu plus sombre contre des draps blancs; des yeux bleus devenus du gris d'un nuage de tempête par le désir; des muscles tremblants et une peau rougie alors que Sherlock prenait tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Il pouvait imaginer l'odeur de John, plus légère, aiguë à la jointure de la mâchoire et de la gorge; plus épaisse, plus lourde dans l'ombre de ses bras et plus bas, à travers l'étendue tonifiée où la fragrance était une simple suggestion avant qu'il ne trouve sa voie vers le centre de John, où ce n'était plus une simple trace dans l'air mais une essence, distillée pour le plaisir de Sherlock.

Une image de John avec la tête penchée en arrière, les paumes écartées dans les cheveux de Sherlock alors qu'il travaillait entre les jambes de John passa en un éclair dans l'esprit de Sherlock, faisant trembler un gémissement dans son torse, serré et essoufflé. Il pouvait sentir l'effleurement fantôme des mains de John bougeant sur sa peau, se cramponnant à ses épaules, glissant sur son dos et plus bas, prenant en coupe et caressant vers le bas au milieu.

La main de Sherlock bougeait plus vite alors, un chef à l'orchestre des pensées et des sensations. L'eau rendait chaque passage fluide, devenant visqueux de pré-sperme alors que la chaleur bourdonnante se regroupait dans le berceau de ses hanches et de sa chute de reins. Ses genoux commencèrent à trembler, les muscles de ses cuisses tressautant alors qu'il se perdait dans l'éparpillement des fantasmes; une imagerie en lambeaux avec des traces de peau et de goût, de la pression et du frisson.

Il appuya sa main contre le mur, le contact frais des carreaux perdu dans la tempête qui s'élevait pour le rencontrer. Sherlock mordit sa lèvre durement alors que ses hanches tressautaient, les callosités sur la pulpe de ses doigts envoyant des feux d'artifice le long de son frein alors que la pulsation de son émission battait à travers son corps et le laissait, tremblant et sensible sous la chaleur de la douche.

Faiblement, il s'effondra d'un côté, appuyant son poids sur une épaule alors que des respirations serrées et haletantes ralentissaient à un rythme normal et que la course de son cœur ralentissait. Le physique reflua, remplacé une fois de plus par le dominance cohésive et logique du cerveau, et Sherlock soupira alors qu'il se rinçait et frottait sa paume sur sa nuque.

Il ne se sentait pas aussi assouvi que d'habitude. Vraiment, le tranchant de la pression avait disparu, mais le désir frémissait encore sous sa peau, une source sans fin qu'aucune auto-gratification dans la douche ne pouvait apaiser. A quel point cela allait être gênant ? Était-ce ainsi qu'il allait se sentir désormais, sa chair si indéniablement, spécifiquement à l'unisson de la simple présence de John qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir quoi que ce soit d'autre que le plus léger soulagement ?

Était-ce un autre danger, un qu'il n'avait pas anticipé ? Est-ce que John passerait d'atout à déficit, parasitant la concentration de Sherlock loin de l'affaire et du Travail ?

Marmonnant un juron bien choisi au fracas incessant de son cerveau, Sherlock ferma les robinets de la douche, sortit et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille alors qu'il exécutait sa routine matinale avec une efficacité brutale : dents brossées, début de barbe banni sous la glissade d'un rasoir, cheveux domptés à contre-cœur jusqu'à ce qu'au moins il ait l'air de lui-même – pas embrouillé par le désir ou la confusion mais aussi fermement en contrôle que d'habitude.

Seules les lignes à peines visibles autour de ses yeux suggéraient autre chose, et il passa les doigts sur leurs stries, trop subtiles pour être ressenties par le contact humain avant de laisser tomber sa main à son côté et de se diriger vers la chambre pour trouver ses vêtements.

C'était comme mettre une armure, se rendit-il compte, tracer un trait entre le Sherlock qui s'était réveillé avec John dans ses bras et l'homme qui était le seul détective consultant de Londres. Sa chemise murmura sur sa peau, les boutons rapidement manipulés par des doigts adroits alors que le reste de sa tenue se mettait en place. En dessous, il se pouvait qu'il se sente toujours comme un chaos de sentiment ruisselant et impuissant, mais en surface il avait l'air aussi capable que d'habitude. Inchangé.

Il entendait le tintement de John préparant le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine : le sifflement et le vrombissement de la bouilloire et, alors qu'il quittait sa chambre, le faible bourdonnement désajusté du grille-pain, qui n'avait plus jamais été le même après que Sherlock l'ait démonté pour une expérience. Tout semblait si normal, comme si le monde n'était pas au bord d'un choix, et Sherlock se retrouva à s'attarder avec hésitation aux abords de la cuisine, à regarder John verser des céréales et du lait dans un bol avant de tendre une main, la paume vers le haut, avec deux paracétamol luisant comme des perles parmi la peau marquée de sa main.

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça," dit John, en poussant une tasse de thé d'un air éloquent le long de la surface en direction de Sherlock. "Tu ne te sens probablement pas encore à cent pour cent."

Sherlock traversa l'espace intermédiaire, hésitant une fraction de seconde avant de plonger le bout des doigts dans la coupe de la paume de John, retraçant très légèrement la peau chaude avant qu'il ne soulève les comprimés.

Son torse semblait plein de mots, sa gorge chargée de leur présence, mais à la fin il ne put donner forme à aucun.

"Merci."

C'était un fragment ambigu de gratitude, et Sherlock s'attendait complètement à ce que John demande une clarification. Il l'attendit, le moment où la blessure de confusion serait ouverte à nouveau dans sa tête alors que John exigeait une réponse : la limite de temps de patience maintenant expirée.

Pourtant John avait plus de jugeote. C'était là dans l'inclinaison de sa tête, la lueur de ses yeux et le sourire qui courbait ses lèvres. Il se tenait toujours comme un soldat, préparé pour le combat, mais il y avait une douceur en lui qui en disait long de compréhension. Il savait que Sherlock ne parlait pas des comprimés, mais plutôt du cadeau de l'espace pour penser et du temps pour faire le bon choix.

"De rien, Sherlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)


	14. Chapitre 14

Les doigts de John tapotaient sur les touches de son laptop, faisant sans enthousiasme le brouillon de la première page d'un post du blog. Ce n'était jamais facile, essayer de mettre ses pensées en ordre, mais aujourd'hui cela semblait deux fois plus laborieux. Bien sûr, cela pouvait avoir beaucoup à voir avec l'homme grand, horripilant et séduisant reposant actuellement sur le sofa, les yeux fermés et les mains pressées l'une contre l'autre comme en prière.

Sherlock avait l'air trop bien pour le toucher, trop bien pour même exister, baigné comme il l'était dans la lumière du soleil entrant par les fenêtres de l'appartement. Sa peau pâle semblait éthérée et pure comme si elle était sculptée dans du marbre, froide et sans vie. C'était loin de la vérité, bien sûr. Même sans les douzaines de petits contacts qu'ils avaient partagés, se guidant l'un l'autre à travers les rues de Londres ou soignant des blessures, les événements de ce matin étaient suffisants pour rayer la notion fantaisiste de la tête de John entièrement.

Il souffla une expiration discrète, ses doigts survolant alors que le souvenir se déroulait avec bonheur pour sa visualisation une fois de plus : la chaleur de Sherlock étendue à ses côtés, un bras fort sous le corps de John alors que l'autre main dérivait le long de la taille de John, traçant des lignes chatouilleuses de plaisir avant de reculer, laissant John avec une érection douloureuse et plein d'un désir martelant et à couper le souffle.

John n'avait pas été le seul excité non plus. L'évidence du besoin de Sherlock avait été pressée contre la hanche de John : une ligne dure et ferme qui, même maintenant – un souvenir et rien de plus – semblait brûler sa peau. Une vague fraîche de désir fit un cercle dans l'estomac de John, envoyant des vrilles de chaleur dériver vers l'extérieur à travers son corps. Sa peau semblait trop serrée sur ses os, démangeant et désespérée, et il pensa un juron silencieux alors qu'il se sentait palpiter dans les confins serrés de son jeans.

Une branlette rapide dans la douche ce matin n'avait clairement pas été adéquate, bien que des mots aussi simples n'étaient pas tout à fait suffisants pour décrire la vague intense de libération qui l'avait presque fait tomber à genoux – tout ce qu'il voulait et d'une certaine façon pas encore assez. Chaque centimètre de sa peau se languissait de Sherlock comme s'il avait été d'une certaine façon marqué par rien d'autre qu'une proximité immédiate. Comment est-ce que prendre son pied tout seul était jamais censé être à la hauteur de l'idée du corps de Sherlock pressé contre le sien et de baisers à bouches ouvertes sous la cascade de la douche ?

S'humidifiant les lèvres, John essaya de ne pas penser à Sherlock luisant d'eau, tout en sombres boucles cascadantes et regards entendus. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'image dont il avait besoin dans sa tête s'il voulait marcher droit prochainement. De plus, il ne faisait que se torturer. Le corps de Sherlock pouvait avoir livré son message de désir ardent à John clair et fort, mais le cerveau de Sherlock était en désaccord avec le reste de lui.

Autant que John puisse détester ça, il avait fait une bonne remarque. Il n'y avait pas une chose comme 'juste du sexe' pour John. Même les aventures d'un soir étaient rappelées avec une tendresse émotionnelle, et un rapport sans engagement avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait n'était jamais quelque chose qu'il se donnait la peine d'essayer. Avec Sherlock, il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Leur amitié seule rendait ça impossible. Il tenait à Sherlock que le sexe fasse partie de la situation ou non, mais l'ajouter au mélange était presque tout ce qui était nécessaire pour les faire passer de colocataires/collègues/amis à partenaires dans tous les sens du terme.

Et si ça se passait mal, il serait impossible de retourner en arrière. Maintenant, ils pouvaient continuer comme ça, à l'aise mais désireux, ou ils pouvaient tendre la main pour attraper le potentiel du tout-ou-rien qui était posé devant eux.

John avait fait son choix. Dieu, il semblait qu'il avait été fait il y avait longtemps, au moment il était entré à Bart et avait rencontré le regard trop lumineux, intelligent et qui voyait tout de Sherlock. Si Sherlock lui tendait la main, alors John la prendrait. Il suivrait le bâtard n'importe où, que ce soit au lit, à la fin du monde ou droit dans les mâchoires du danger. Sa thérapeute s'en donnerait à cœur joie avec cette connaissance, mais John ne pouvait pas le questionner.

Il prendrait ce que Sherlock était prêt à offrir, mais c'était à l'homme lui-même de décider exactement où ils allaient, et John devrait être aveugle pour ne pas réaliser que Sherlock tournait tout le pouvoir de son esprit à ses considérations.

Peut-être que si John ne le connaissait pas si bien, il n'aurait pas réalisé le conflit de l'homme, mais il était habitué aux petites marques qui constituaient la myriade de l'humeur toujours en évolution de Sherlock. Rien d'évident ou d'inconvenant, mais les signes étaient là si vous saviez où regarder. Les mouvements de Sherlock étaient plus serrés, plus contrôlés mais légèrement maladroits, comme s'il était trop occupé à regarder à l'intérieur de sa tête pour remarquer le monde autour de lui. Il continuait de relire les notes de l'affaire que Greg avait déposées ce matin-là, nourrissant la partie analytique de son esprit, mais ce n'était pas la concentration complète à laquelle John était habitué, et il trouvait le changement fascinant.

Le fait que son bonheur futur reposât sur l'issue du choix de Sherlock était moins que plaisant, mais dès qu'il avait entendu la confession murmurée de Sherlock – ses peurs de combien ils pourraient perdre – il savait que ça devait dépendre de Sherlock de prendre la décision ultime. Il pouvait s'élever contre des voyous et des méchants, Moriarty et des explosifs et montrer à peine une lueur de peur, mais cela avait clairement perturbé Sherlock entièrement jusqu'à l'os.

Il n'y avait rien que John puisse faire pour aider non plus, pas vraiment. Le pousser provoquerait seulement le retrait de Sherlock, et John ne se sentait pas capable de chercher de la distance. C'était pourquoi il était assis là, à peine à trois pas du corps couché de Sherlock, essayant désespérément de se concentrer sur quelque chose de productif et d'agir comme si rien n'avait changé.

Il cligna des yeux vers le clavier, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tapé une seule chose durant les dix dernières minutes. A la place, il avait fixé Sherlock, complètement perdu dans sa propre imagination. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. En fait, John commençait à se demander s'il s'était endormi, bloqué dans sa parfaite position de réflexion.

"Non," murmura Sherlock, avec juste une touche de sourire courbant un coin de sa bouche. "As-tu fini d'essayer de faire quelque chose sur ton misérable blog ? J'ai besoin que tu cherches quelque chose pour moi."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton laptop ?" demanda John, regardant Sherlock ouvrir un œil et localiser l'appareil.

"Il est là-bas." Sherlock n'étendit même pas un bras pour démontrer combien il était hors de portée. "De plus, je ne veux pas bouger. Google Michael Monroe pour moi."

"L'ex-fiancé ? Greg ne t'a pas donné quoi que ce soit ?" demanda John, tapant déjà le nom maladroitement dans le moteur de recherche avant de grimacer aux résultats.

"Non, le Yard est trop occupé à traiter la pagaille que Winters a laissée derrière lui, à la fois à Chiswick Bridge et à l'appartement. Nous pourrions aussi bien voir si Monroe peut être éliminé de l'équation." Une des mains de Sherlock s'agita en un geste vague. "Ou si, en fait, c'est lui que nous recherchons."

"Musicien de glam rock, page wikipédia..." marmonna John.

"Clique sur le lien GB uniquement sur le côté gauche," dit Sherlock, et John lui lança un regard noir par-dessus l'écran.

"Tu pourrais le faire toi-même, tu sais," rétorqua-t-il, poussant un gros soupir alors que les résultats changeaient. "Toujours un musicien de glam rock, il a l'air un peu vieux pour elle cependant. Un pâtissier à Scarborough et – Oh, ça pourrait être lui. Un architecte basé à Londres ?"

Sherlock tira quelque chose d'un des dossiers sur la table basse et allongea son bras sur le dos du sofa. Son corps se cambra, un mouvement langoureux et félin qui étira sa chemise, et fit glisser le regard de John admirativement le long de la longueur sans fin de lui avant qu'il ne se penche en avant pour libérer d'un geste sec la photographie des doigts de Sherlock.

C'était une ancienne photo de Sophie Lattimer, souriant à l'appareil avec ses bras enroulés autour d'un grand homme blond. Il était environ de la taille de Sherlock, mais plus large, bronzé d'une manière habile. Il ressemblait au genre de personne qui passait vingt minutes à essayer de donner l'air à ses cheveux de sortir fraîchement du lit. L'antipathie de John fut pratiquement instantanée.

"On dirait un vrai con." Il soupira avant de hocher la tête. "Ouais, c'est lui. Le plus jeune à avoir jamais gagné le RIBA il y a cinq ans. Il avait seulement vint-sept ans. Un peu un prodige. Il semble qu'il a conçu beaucoup des nouveaux appartements à Canary Wharf."

"Hummmm." La voix de Sherlock ronronna près de l'oreille de John, et il se raidit légèrement dans son siège. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Sherlock avait ne serait-ce que bougé – trop occupé à lire pour entendre le soupir grinçant du sofa. Maintenant il sentait la main de Sherlock saisir le dos de sa chaise, la jointure de son pouce frôlant doucement le bord inférieur de l'omoplate de John à travers son pull alors qu'il se penchait pour lire l'écran.

John s'humidifia les lèvres, essayant de se concentrer sur les informations devant lui plutôt que sur la présence de Sherlock, mais c'était inutile. Il sentait la chaleur irradiant de la peau de Sherlock, et l'odeur de shampoing ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que Sherlock utilisait pour empêcher ses boucles de devenir folles remplissait son nez. Il voyait aussi le pouls palpitant dans le creux de la gorge de Sherlock où le col de sa chemise était défait, son battement tremblement tentant dans la fossette concave. La voix de Sherlock gronda, et John déglutit péniblement alors que le son déviait de son cerveau et allait droit à son entrejambe.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas capté un mot de ce que Sherlock avait dit.

"On dirait que nous pourrions avoir une connexion après tout," répondit Sherlock, son ton un peu sec de devoir se répéter. Sa chemise murmura dans l'oreille de John alors que Sherlock se déplaçait, se redressait et sortait son téléphone de sa poche. "La brochure pour les nouveaux appartements dans la chambre de Winters était conceptuelle. Ils n'ont pas encore été construits, mais regarde la société derrière ça."

Il tendit le téléphone vers John pour qu'il puisse voir la photo qu'il avait prise la nuit précédente. Tendant la main, John tira l'appareil de la prise de Sherlock, en permettant à ses doigts de frôler les jointures de Sherlock alors qu'il le faisait. Il prit un instant pour apprécier la dilatation des pupilles de Sherlock et la légère séparation de ses lèvres, son propre cœur cognant un message entrant de _Mon Dieu, oui,_ avant qu'il n'en arrache ses yeux et ne les plisse vers l'écran. "Macmillan et Monroe. Donc Winters aimait un de leurs appartements. Qu'en est-il ? Hé –"

John soupira alors que Sherlock ramassait le laptop de la table, appuyant ses hanches contre l'arrière du canapé alors qu'il naviguait dans le site web adroitement. L'écran était reflété dans ses yeux et un froncement de concentration plissait son front. "Je vais faire du thé alors, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Maintenant qui lit dans les pensées ?" demanda Sherlock, rencontrant le regard de John admirativement avant de retourner à l'écran. "Fais ça vite cependant, je pense que nous devrions rendre visite à Monroe."

Obligeamment, John traversa vers la cuisine et alluma la bouilloire, tambourinant ses doigts sur la surface alors qu'il attendait qu'elle bouille. Clairement, Sherlock avait trouvé quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être étudié, mais John avait assez de jugeote pour ne pas demander. Sherlock ne pouvait pas garder pour lui ses découvertes; il s'exprimerait d'ici peu.

Il espérait seulement que ce serait la même chose avec la situation qui bouillonnait entre eux. Sherlock n'était pas du genre à jouer les effarouchés à moins qu'il ne simule. Non, les interactions sincères étaient traitées avec la même franchise que tout le reste. Même ce matin, quand John avait surpris le murmure qui n'était clairement pas destiné à ses oreilles, Sherlock n'avait pas essayé d'être évasif. Peut-être qu'il avait buté sur ses mots, comme il le faisait toujours quand il essayait d'exprimer un sentiment, mais il avait été honnête d'une manière dont tant de gens ne l'étaient pas.

C'était étrangement rafraîchissant, de ne pas avoir à constamment danser autour des questions muettes qui semblaient remplir chaque interaction sociale. Sherlock soit disait ce qu'il pensait, soit il ignorait le problème, le jugeant indigne de lui. Dans une relation, cela serait probablement à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de démêler le chantier constant du 'Je vais bien' et 'Tout va bien' – les petits mensonges pieux qui rendaient tout si complexe. Sherlock le lui dirait simplement. Quoique savoir si Sherlock serait adéquatement visionnaire pour lire les signaux sociaux de John et suffisamment engagé pour y prêter attention était un autre sujet entièrement. Cependant, John aspirait toujours à la chance de le découvrir.

Il n'était pas assez idiot pour penser que Sherlock changerait. Il serait toujours le même scientifique arrogant, brillant et fou qui laissait des pouces dans le frigo et oubliait de payer les factures. Il traiterait toujours John d'idiot et le laisserait derrière lui sur des scènes de crime, mais c'était qui était Sherlock – c'était l'homme que John voulait. C'était l'autre côté de Sherlock qui maintenait John fasciné, la partie qu'il voyait rarement. Celle qui hurlait fort et clair que Sherlock n'était pas un sociopathe, juste un homme qui savait comment protéger son cœur.

Si tout allait de la manière que John l'espérait, il aimait à penser que Sherlock laisserait cette facette se montrer un peu plus, en tout cas autour de John. Il ne s'attendait pas à des déclarations d'amour journalières, pas en mots en tout cas, mais plutôt que Sherlock ne se retiendrait plus de montrer qu'il était davantage qu'un génie froid et distant.

La bouilloire fit un clic, interrompant ses pensées, et John versa l'eau dans les mugs qu'ils avaient utilisés plus tôt, retournant en arrière distraitement dans son esprit pour essayer de se rappeler si Sherlock avait pris du paracétamol récemment. Le déjeuner avait été environ une heure avant, et Sherlock l'avait mangé avec tous les signes du plaisir, mais il ne s'était pas embarrassé de plus de comprimés.

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, John plissa les yeux, essayant de juger la santé de Sherlock dans la lumière douce de la journée de Londres et la lueur du laptop. Il semblait en forme – les yeux brillants et alertes et les joues d'une pâleur saine – bien qu'il portât cette chemise violette, qui semblait accomplir des tours de magie avec l'apparence de Sherlock, en donnant à la peau blanche une chaleur qu'elle ne devrait pas vraiment avoir. Son corps était aussi de retour à sa grâce fluide habituelle, se penchant contre le canapé sans signe de douleur ou de gêne.

"Tu te sens bien ?" demanda John, en remuant du sucre dans le thé de Sherlock alors qu'il attendait la réponse.

"Hummmm ? Oh, oui. Adéquate, en tout cas." Il posa le laptop, allant d'un pas tranquille dans la cuisine et ramassant son mug des surfaces de travail, prenant une gorgée du liquide bouillant avec à peine un tressaillement. "Tu ne vas pas essayer de m'empêcher de quitter l'appartement ?"

"Ça n'a pas vraiment très bien marché les deux dernières fois où j'ai essayé," signala John avec un sourire. "Qu'est-ce que nous cherchons chez Monroe alors ?"

Sherlock prit distraitement un biscuit du paquet posé sur le côté, fixant sa tasse de thé alors qu'il parlait. "Un de ses projets a attiré mon œil, un re-développement dans la zone W9. Il semble qu'il veuille construire sur Admiral Walk."

"C'est là que se trouve l'appartement de Lattimer, n'est-ce pas ?" John plissa les yeux, sentant des suspicions commencer à picoter à l'arrière de son esprit. "Continue alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus que moi ?"

"Ce n'est pas simplement dans la rue de Lattimer; c'est un re-développement de l'immeuble d'habitation où elle vivait." Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant alors que les sourcils de John se soulevaient. "Il devrait acheter tout le terrain et les bâtiments dessus pour pouvoir faire de son plan une réalité. C'est une connexion que nous ne pouvons pas laisser inexplorée."

"Alors, quoi ? Tu penses que peut-être Lattimer s'est mise en travers de son chemin et a refusé de vendre ?"

Sherlock fit un seul haussement d'épaules éloquent. "Pas assez de données, d'où la raison pour laquelle nous devons rendre visite à son bureau. Il se pourrait que le projet n'ait jamais pris son essor – un projet chimérique et rien de plus. Bien qu'il ne semble pas être le genre d'homme à accepter un non comme réponse. Macmillan et Monroe sont connus pour leurs acquisitions agressives. Cela a fait d'eux une des sociétés de conception et de construction les plus riches d'Europe."

John prit une gorgée de son thé, suffisamment rafraîchi maintenant pour le boire sans se brûler la gorge. "Suffisamment agressifs pour tuer quelqu'un ?"

"Je doute que cela soit la politique officielle de la société, John," marmonna Sherlock, le ton taquin de sa voix disparaissant alors qu'il continuait : "mais s'il y avait plus en jeu qu'un simple contrat..." Il secoua la tête. "C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parle à Monroe, et peut-être retourner à Admiral Walk. Lattimer n'était pas la seule qui aurait besoin d'être achetée s'il avait l'intention de construire."

"Pourquoi prendre cette peine, cependant ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace à Londres, mais il y a des parcelles à l'abandon. Il pourrait construire là-bas à la place."

"Un gagnant du RIBA ?" demanda Sherlock, comme si rien que ça en disait long. "Les architectes aussi bons ne voient pas simplement un carré de terre. La ville est leur toile. Ils trouvent le meilleur endroit pour leur idée et ne lâchent pas. Admiral Walk est bien situé sans être populaire et, utilisé correctement, pourrait offrir certaines des meilleures vues de Londres. C'est de l'immobilier de premier choix, qui vaut une fortune. Ce pourrait être comme ça qu'il a obtenu que Winters s'associe à lui. Rien d'aussi grossier que de l'argent changeant de mains, mais peut-être la promesse d'un appartement dans le nouveau complexe ?"

John souhaita pouvoir prétendre que les vrais gens ne pensaient pas comme ça, mais il avait été trop longtemps dans le monde pour y croire. Pour certains, la vie humaine était sans valeur. Pour l'amour de Dieu, même l'armée la traitait comme une monnaie pour payer le prix de la paix.

"Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ?" demanda John, il posa sa tasse sur le côté et alla vers la porte d'entrée, tendant déjà la main vers sa veste.

Sherlock enfila son manteau, son écharpe s'incurvant autour de son cou et il la rentra sous la laine épaisse alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux de John. "Observer."

"Davantage ton truc, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda John, son souffle se coinçant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point Sherlock se tenait près de lui, vraiment beaucoup dans l'espace personnel de John pour la deuxième fois en une demi-heure. Une main aux longs doigts se tendit, frôlant doucement le pouls de John alors qu'il redressait le col de la veste de John.

"Oh, je ne sais pas," murmura Sherlock. "Tu as tes moments."

John sourit au presque compliment lorsque Sherlock laissa tomber sa main et se dirigea vers les escaliers, ses pas martelant le bois avant qu'il ne rejoigne le rez-de-chaussée et n'ouvre la porte d'entrée. "Je peux occuper l'attention de Monroe sur moi pendant que tu fouines, dragues la secrétaire, toutes ces choses que tu fais si bien."

Le trajet en taxi fut court et paisible, et à sa façon étrangement parfait. Sherlock était assis un peu plus près de John que d'habitude, sa cuisse pressée doucement contre celle de John, leurs épaules se touchant. Il n'y avait rien de manifeste, rien qui suggérait que la décision de Sherlock eût été prise. A la place il semblait qu'il essayait de rassurer John, ou peut-être lui-même, que l'intimité était encore une possibilité – que sa peur d'amener leur relation plus loin ne les avait pas déjà éloignés – et John était heureux d'offrir son réconfort avec son propre poids appuyé contre le côté de Sherlock : une couture unie.

L'air froid de Londres autour de Canary Wharf sembla d'autant plus glacial quand le taxi arriva et qu'ils furent forcés de s'écarter, deux entités séparées une fois de plus. John se tenait sur le trottoir, essayant de ne pas frissonner alors qu'il levait les yeux vers les monolithes imposants : les temples de Londres du business et du capitalisme. La Tamise dérivait en traînées languides autour des quais, d'une certaine façon domptée de son limon et de sa vigueur habituels pour devenir presque lisse comme un miroir, et partout où il regardait il y a avait des gens qui se pressaient, des téléphones fixés à leurs oreilles alors que leurs chaussures tapaient sur les pavés sans défaut.

"Ça a l'air faux," marmonna John, en regardant les arbres qui poussaient en lignes régulières le long d'un des boulevards. "Tout ça."

"Ça l'est," répondit Sherlock. "Renouvelé presque entièrement. Si Monroe était un architecte principal ici, alors tu peux en lire beaucoup sur lui rien que par le paysage."

John jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, absorbant les formes gargantuesques et phalliques des tours. "Compense quelque chose ?"

Sherlock croisa son regard et ils eurent tous deux un sourire en coin, détournant le regard pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. "Peut-être, mais il y a plus que ça," dit finalement Sherlock, en faisant un geste vers les arbres. "Taille uniforme, symétriques, régulièrement entretenus et cultivés. Des pavés qui suivent un motif principal régulier. Des bâtiments soigneusement placés. Je m'attends à ce que ceux qu'il a construit soient ces deux-là, et celui-ci." Il indiqua quelques-unes des tours les plus en vue. "L'œil est attiré vers eux par le cours de la ligne d'horizon. C'est un perfectionniste, qui aime l'esthétique, extraverti, sûr de lui, et arrogant avec de la fierté. Cet endroit est une création, et il en est son dieu."

"Aurions-nous dû amener un genre de sacrifice ?" demanda John, en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. Que Sherlock puisse comprendre tout ça juste en voyant un endroit... "Quoi que ce soit d'autre ?"

"Aime Shakespeare, puisqu'il y a des citations sur toutes les bouches d'égout. Narcissique, car il apparaît qu'il a écrit son nom sur tout." Sherlock tapa sur le monogramme de "MM" avec le bout de sa chaussure. "Viens. Allons voir si j'ai raison."

Ils marchèrent en prenant leur temps, traversant les routes étroites et immaculées qui taillaient leur chemin à travers la petite part d'utopie de Londres. Il était facile d'oublier, au milieu d'une forêt de pierre et de verre, qu'il y avait plus dans la capitale que ça, et d'ici peu John se sentit perdu et désorienté, comme si tous ses sens avaient été étouffés par les constructions autour de lui.

"Et nous y voilà," dit Sherlock avec un grand geste vers un des nombreux bâtiments. Il semblait presque petit en comparaison avec certains de ses voisins, tout en acier moderne et en vitres brillantes et impeccables. Le reflet de John le regardait fixement en retour, l'air un peu perplexe, et il força un sourire poli et amical sur son visage alors que Sherlock traversait la porte à grands pas vers le bureau de réception, tout en pouvoir léonin et en confiance en soi inébranlable. La pauvre fille n'avait pas une chance. John la vit lever les yeux puis regarder à nouveau, ses yeux noisette ignorant complètement John alors qu'elle regardait Sherlock depuis le dessous de ses cils, le déshabillant pratiquement des yeux.

"Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?"

"Je l'espère," répondit Sherlock, lui donnant un des ces sourires charmants, sincère en surface mais ne touchant pas tout à fait ses yeux. "Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, et voici mon collègue le Docteur Watson. Je dois parler avec M. Monroe."

"Avez-vous un rendez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, en se penchant un peu en avant sur sa chaise avec une expression pleine d'espoir et une moue légère qui fit se détourner John pour cacher un sourire.

"J'espérais que ça ne serait pas nécessaire. En fait, il est peut-être préférable pour M. Monroe que ma visite ne soit pas officielle. C'est une affaire de police." Il tira une pièce d'identité de sa poche, lui donnant un aperçu suffisant pour remarquer les accréditations du Yard sans vraiment saisir le nom ou le visage : une de celles de Greg John parierait, chapardée par Sherlock à un moment indéterminé du passé.

Les lèvres de la femme firent un petit 'O' de choc, et elle hocha la tête obligeamment. "Laissez-moi parler à son assistant. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra trouver un créneau pour vous." Elle rougit joliment au murmure de remerciement de Sherlock et commença à parler dans le téléphone du bureau, sa voix douce et subtile alors que John prenait un moment pour regarder autour de la zone de réception.

Il y avait des récompenses sur les murs et quelques maquettes, dont John en reconnut beaucoup comme des monuments modernes sur l'horizon de Londres. L'endroit entier était décoré avec goût de bois et d'acier peint, modeste d'une manière qui suggérait que tout était très cher, et il parierait n'importe quoi que les fleurs flottant dans un bol d'eau sur le bureau étaient fraîches et coûtaient une fortune.

Il regarda à nouveau vers Sherlock, un frisson de plaisir courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, plutôt que d'examiner la pièce, Sherlock le regardait à la place. Ses yeux pâles étaient intenses et fascinés, comme si John était bien plus intéressant que quoi que ce soit que Monroe et ses bureaux puissent offrir, et John gigota sous l'examen, un sourire en coin déformant ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de ne pas rougir comme un adolescent. Il avait presque quarante ans, pour l'amour du Christ !

"M. Holmes ? M. Monroe est disponible pour vous voir, vous et votre collègue, maintenant," dit finalement la réceptionniste, en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de faire un geste vers l'ascenseur. "Dernier étage. Son assistant vous y retrouvera."

"Merci," murmura Sherlock, gardant son corps tourné vers John mais regardant la fille en retour avec un sourire. "Vous avez été très serviable. Tu viens, John ?"

Avec un hochement de tête rapide et amical vers la fille derrière le bureau, John s'aligna aux côtés de Sherlock. L'ascenseur était caché derrière des portes lambrissées en laiton brossé, et Sherlock s'effaça pour laisser entrer John en premier avant de le suivre, poussant un petit soupir alors que les portes se fermaient, les scellant à l'intérieur.

"Un jour, Greg va découvrir que tu voles sa pièce d'identité," avertit John, regardant le sourire suffisant flottant sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

"Il en a été inconscient durant les trois dernières années," signala Sherlock, "et c'est plus facile que d'acquérir une identification de police vraiment fausse. Personne ne prend la peine de regarder, de toute façon. Dis 'police' et tout le monde est instantanément aveuglé par le monologue interne de chaque crime qu'ils ont jamais commis, aussi mineur fût-il."

"Je pense qu'elle était plus aveuglée par toi, en fait," marmonna John. "Je pourrais tout aussi bien avoir été une plante verte ou je ne sais quoi."

"C'est parce que tu es plus petit qu'elle, et elle a clairement des idées fixes sur quoi chercher dans un partenaire potentiel; la taille étant clé."

John soupira. Ce ne serait vraiment pas la première fois que sa taille, ou plutôt son absence, travaillait contre lui.

"De plus, elle a des problèmes de fidélité, des attitudes matérialistes et des problèmes de père – pas exactement une bonne perspective. Elle cherche une grande figure paternelle, et bien que Monroe soit trop jeune pour faire l'affaire je pense que tu découvriras que l'autre partenaire, Macmillan, est une bonne correspondance." Sherlock se pencha en arrière contre le mur de l'ascenseur. "En fait c'est probablement pour ça que quelqu'un avec un Master en gestion stratégique de l'information travaille comme réceptionniste. Elle n'est employée ici que depuis quelques semaines – des instructions pour le téléphone encore scotchées sur le bureau – et elle espère attirer son attention. Pas d'une grande utilité pour nous, sauf pour nous mener dans le bureau de Monroe."

John sourit à l'analyse plutôt cinglante et roula des épaules en un haussement, se déplaçant très légèrement plus près de Sherlock alors que l'ascenseur allait à son train de sénateur vers le dernier étage. "C'est bon, la personne qui importe me regardait – me fixait en fait." Il s'humidifia les lèvres, ignorant la forte sensation de papillons dans son estomac alors qu'il levait le menton et croisait les yeux de Sherlock.

La touche de rougissement qui ornait les joues de Sherlock était suffisante pour faire se serrer le cœur de John, mais ce fut la chaleur dans ses yeux – pas timide du tout mais incroyablement prédatrice – qui dessécha la bouche de John. C'était comme si tout l'air avait été vidé de l'espace confiné, mais John s'en moquait, parce que la lueur dans les yeux de Sherlock – pas simplement charmeuse mais _désireuse_ – était suffisante pour lui permettre de tenir.

Sherlock avait raison; respirer était ennuyeux.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et John tourna abruptement la tête, voyant un large bureau minimaliste s'étendre devant eux. Un jeune homme d'apparence élégante aux cheveux bruns se tenait déjà debout derrière le bureau avec un sourire professionnellement travaillé, et derrière lui une paire de portes en double verre dépoli était fermée contre le monde. John pouvait tout juste distinguer une grande silhouette indistincte faisant les cent pas, un bras levé vers son oreille : Monroe au téléphone, et à l'air agité si la ligne serrée de ses foulées était une indication.

"M. Holmes, Docteur Watson, je suis l'assistant de M. Monroe, Lewis Havisham." Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de vint-cinq ans, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier en lui, et cela prit un moment à John pour se rendre compte qu'il lui rappelait Anthea : tout en efficacité et en masques. "M. Monroe est en train de conclure une affaire, mais il sera avec vous dans tout juste un instant. Puis-je prendre vos manteaux ?"

"Je vais garder le mien, merci," répondit John, en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste alors même que Sherlock se défaisait à la fois de son manteau et de son écharpe et les abandonnait négligemment à Havisham.

"Puis-je vous intéresser avec un thé ou un café ?"

Le coup d'œil rapide de Sherlock en direction de John lui fit changer sa réponse avant qu'elle ne soit exprimée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre boisson, mais l'excuse était quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient utiliser. "Du thé avec juste une goutte de lait serait génial, merci."

"Et vous, M. Holmes ?"

"Je vais bien, merci." L'air de Sherlock était indifférent et dédaigneux, mais Havisham y semblait habitué. Il hocha simplement la tête et marcha vers le mur, ouvrant un panneau intégré pour passer dans une autre pièce.

"Sois subtile," Sherlock avertit doucement John, faisant une petite secousse de la tête vers la petite caméra discrète montée au coin où le mur rencontrait le plafond. "Cette pièce est complètement couverte, aucun angle mort. Parle à Havisham et laisse-moi Monroe."

"D'accord. Est-ce que tu estimes qu'ils peuvent nous entendre aussi ?"

"Pas de signes évidents d'audio. Les caméras de sécurité sont probablement pour protéger le coffre-fort derrière cette peinture." Sherlock fit un geste vers quelque chose de fractal et de moderne pendu derrière le bureau de Havisham.

La porte cachée s'ouvrit à la volée une fois de plus et John reçut une tasse de thé, qu'il prit juste alors que les portes en verre fumé s'écartaient et que Monroe lui-même les accueillait.

"M. Holmes, merci de m'avoir attendu," dit-il avec un enthousiasme évident, tout en dents étincelantes et en bronzage sans défaut alors qu'il serrait la main de Sherlock. "Je suppose que c'est à propos de Sophie ? Voulez-vous venir dans mon bureau ?"

Sherlock fit un hochement de tête courtois alors que John s'excusait pour continuer à parler à Havisham, remarquant distraitement que Sherlock avait laissé la porte ouverte, révélant une partie d'un grand bureau et d'une vue ensoleillée. Il entendait les deux hommes parler mais fit rapidement la sourde oreille aux mots, laissant faire Sherlock pendant qu'il avançait son travail.

"Je me demandais si vous pouviez répondre à quelques questions pour moi ?" demanda-t-il, en faisant un sourire sincère. "Rien d'inquiétant, je vous promets."

"Bien sûr, bien que je ne sois pas sûr de comment je pourrais aider. Si vous êtes ici à propos de Mlle Lattimer, elle et M. Monroe s'étaient séparés bien avant que je ne fasse mon apparition." Havisham glissa un crayon dans son pot à crayons et déplaça quelques papiers, attirant l'œil de John. Il pouvait tout juste discerner la police de caractère à propos de la vente d'un appartement sur Admiral Walk, et il lutta pour ne pas pencher la tête pour une meilleure vue.

"En fait, en ce moment nous ne faisons qu'éliminer les gens de l'enquête. Pouvez-vous me dire où était M. Monroe mardi de la semaine dernière ?"

"Je pense –" Havisham se déplaça avec compétence et pratique, changeant l'écran de l'ordinateur avec la pression de quelques touches. "Oui, M. Monroe était à la conférence architecturale à Glasgow à partir de lundi matin et n'est pas revenu au bureau avant jeudi."

"Il y aurait été d'un bout à l'autre ?"

"Oui, toute la journée, chaque jour. Ils continuent pendant des heures : conférences, brainstorming, beaucoup de nourriture..." Havisham tira une brochure brillante de la pile sur son bureau et la céda à John. "Ce travail est autant une affaire de réseau que de dessin."

John hocha la tête, lisant rapidement la police d'écriture nette et blanche et identifiant les points importants. "Êtes-vous allé avec lui ? Vous semblez être un assistant inestimable. Ce doit être utile d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous dans le coin pour l'aider."

"Je suis plus utile si je continue à faire fonctionner le bureau en son absence. Normalement j'y aurais assisté," expliqua Havisham, son sourire légèrement vide toujours en place, "mais M. Macmillan est parti en vacances, et nous ne pouvions pas laisser le bureau silencieux pendant trois jours. Pas avec autant de projets en préparation."

"Oh, les affaires vont bien alors ?" John fit un geste vaguement dans la pièce. "J'aurais pensé que les problèmes du marché immobilier auraient –" Il s'interrompit, puisque Havisham secouait déjà la tête avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait expliqué ça à d'autres une douzaine de fois rien que dans la semaine passée.

"C'est un mauvais moment pour de nouvelles constructions dans la plupart des endroits, mais nous sommes impliqués dans la régénération et le plan d'urbanisme. Dans des moments comme ça nous nous concentrons sur l'acquisition, pour que lorsque le marché reprendra nous soyons prêts à tirer parti d'une vie citadine élégante et moderne." Il leva un doigt en une requête silencieuse pour que John attende alors qu'il ouvrait un classeur qui avait été organisé jusque dans le moindre centimètre. En quelques secondes il avait tiré un autre dépliant, et celui-là était familier. Winters en avait une copie dans son chez-lui trop cher et décevant.

"La raison pour laquelle j'ai même entendu parler de Mlle Lattimer est parce que je lui ai écrit il y a peu de temps au nom de la société, en proposant d'acheter son appartement. C'est un morceau de terre de choix, et il conviendrait si bien au projet Nouveau Monde de Michael." Havisham eut l'air troublé alors que John lui faisait un regard perplexe. "C'est son idée de 'vue d'ensemble'. Il veut vraiment laisser sa marque sur Londres."

"Il l'a déjà fait pas mal à ce que j'ai entendu." John feuilleta le dépliant, faisant semblant de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant alors qu'il admirait les intérieurs fastueux proposés. "Est-ce que Mlle Lattimer a accepté l'offre ?"

Havisham soupira. "Elle n'a jamais répondu. Maintenant nous devrons attendre que ses possessions soient liquidées avant qu'il ne soit sur le marché. Cela pourrait nous retarder pendant des mois." Le jeune homme grimaça, ayant l'air contrit. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être si insensible."

"C'est bon, c'est plus courant que vous ne le penseriez, surtout que vous ne la connaissiez pas." John essaya d'avoir un ton rassurant. "Pour combien ces appartements se vendront-ils une fois qu'ils seront construits ? Je veux dire, en dehors de mes prix, manifestement, mais c'est bien de voir comment vivent les riches."

"Avec de la chance ils se vendront entre neuf et vingt-huit millions, suivant à quel étage ils se trouvent." Havisham sourit face au sifflement incrédule de John. "M. Monroe se spécialise en vie d'élite. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre en quoi je puisse vous aider ?" Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu tranchant dans la question, et John vit plusieurs notifications d'e-mails qui clignotaient en bas de l'écran de Havisham.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre le téléphone sonna, sa tonalité pétillante et subtile concluant effectivement la conversation. John fit un geste pour qu'il prenne l'appel et recula, faisant semblant d'examiner certaines des peintures sur le mur alors qu'il attendait que Sherlock en finisse avec Monroe.

Il fixait une pagaille tourbillonnante de couleur, pensant négligemment que quiconque avait décoré le bureau avait mauvais goût en art quand la voix de Sherlock atteignit ses oreilles, lui faisant tourner un petit peu la tête pour mieux saisir les mots.

" – Très à l'amiable, si elle a gardé la bague de fiançailles."

"Eh bien, M. Holmes, elle a été conçue spécialement pour elle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre doigt au monde sur lequel il aurait eu l'air aussi divin. Il semblait – mesquin – de le lui prendre." La voix douce et qui parlait bien de Monroe baissa dans un registre plus bas et John fronça les sourcils, le bureau autour de lui disparaissant de sa conscience alors qu'il se concentrait sur ce qui était dit. "J'ai toujours eu l'œil pour le raffinement, vous savez. Je suis très doué pour – ah – l’appréciation."

Le corps entier de John devint tendu, des muscles décontractés soudain comme de la roche, tirant sa colonne vertébrale plus droite et serrant sa mâchoire. Monroe avait ronronné cette dernière partie, et il était clair que la cible n'était pas feue Sophie Lattimer, mais l'omniprésent Sherlock Holmes. La femme en bas à la réception avait été une chose, mais au moins elle était passive dans son admiration, tout en moues et en cils papillonnant, et l'estomac de John tomba lorsqu'il se rappela de la description de Sherlock de Monroe.

_"Il ne semble pas le genre d'homme à accepter non comme réponse."_

"J'en suis sûr," répondit Sherlock, pas engageant ou séducteur, au soulagement de John, mais pas hostile non plus. Bien sûr, s'il voulait encore des réponses de Monroe alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le froisser, mais il y avait quelque chose, un côté subtile à la voix de Sherlock. Peut-être que c'était l'imagination de John, mais elle semblait mal à l'aise, comme si la situation avait été retournée de manière inattendue. "Peu de personnes seraient heureuses d'abandonner un investissement aussi important à une ex-partenaire. Combien valait-elle ?"

La voix de Monroe s'adoucit davantage, une riche invitation sombre, et John se hérissa. "Je ne m'en rappelle honnêtement pas. Le prix n'avait pas d'importance. L'argent est simplement un outil qui me permet d'obtenir ce que je veux _vraiment._ "

Une image traversa l'esprit de John de Monroe se penchant en avant, pressant Sherlock contre un bureau peut-être, ou simplement s'approchant trop pour le confort, et il sentit le grognement tremblant de quelque chose de primitif résonner dans sa tête. Il essaya de rester immobile, de donner à Sherlock l'espace dont il avait besoin pour faire parler Monroe, mais le martèlement de son pouls dans ses oreilles était trop bruyant et viscéral pour lui permettre de se concentrer, et son imagination brossait rapidement un tableau scabreux et menaçant sur sa représentation mentale. 

Articulant un juron silencieux, John se déplaça, gardant ses mouvements sous contrôle parfait alors qu'il se glissait dans le bureau. Il n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour annoncer sa présence; il savait que son langage corporel faisait toute la conversation. Son existence même changeait la dynamique dans la pièce, et John garda son visage soigneusement sans expression alors qu'il regardait Monroe s'éloigner de Sherlock.

Il s'était attardé dans l'espace personnel de Sherlock, pas à ses côtés mais face-à-face, et s'efforçant de mettre en valeur son corps plus large. Que ce fût un effort de séduction ou d'intimidation, John n'était pas sûr – peut-être que Monroe pensait que les deux allaient main dans la main – mais dans tous les cas Sherlock ne semblait pas affecté. Il se tenait à l'aise, son poids déplacé sur une hanche et sa main dans sa poche, inspectant le bureau de Monroe et l'homme lui-même d'un regard clinique.

Les yeux bleu vif de Monroe regardèrent John furtivement, et le sourire qu'il offrit fut superficiel au mieux. "J'espère que Havisham a pu vous aider, Docteur Watson. Je disais justement à M. Holmes que ça fait des années depuis que j'ai vu Sophie." Il se déplaça à nouveau plus près de Sherlock, et John serra les dents, refusant de briser le contact visuel. "C'était une femme magnifique, bien sûr." Il regarda Sherlock avec une appréciation flagrante. "J'aime tant les choses attirantes, mais ça n'a pas tout à fait marché."

John déglutit, mettant toutes ses forces pour garder sa voix ferme et neutre. "Votre assistant a été très serviable. Il me disait tout à propos du projet sur Admiral Walk." La main de John se resserra en un poing alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer l'envie désespérée qui le démangeait de lancer un coup de poing – n'importe quoi pour arrêter le connard de regarder Sherlock comme s'il le possédait. Se lancer dans une sorte de concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin avec Monroe n'allait pas les aider à résoudre l'affaire. De plus, pour autant qu'il souhaiterait qu'il en soit autrement, il n'avait pas de vrai droit sur Sherlock, et aucun droit d'être possessif.

"Il a dit que vous aviez essayé de racheter la possession de Mlle Lattimer dans le bâtiment, mais que vous n'aviez jamais reçu de réponse écrite ?" ajouta-t-il, lançant l'information dans la pièce et regardant Sherlock l'absorber d'un clignement d'œil ferme.

"Je n'ai rien entendu du tout de sa part," répondit Monroe, haussant les épaules et frottant une main le long de l'arrière de son cou. "J'avais espéré qu'elle aurait répondu le temps que je revienne de ma conférence à Glasgow, mais, eh bien, quand je suis revenu il était clair pour quelle raison je n'avais pas reçu de réponse."

"Vous étiez à l'événement architectural au Hilton ?" demanda Sherlock, un sourcil levé, et John se demanda comment il avait eu cette information avant de remarquer quelques reçus sur le bureau de Monroe. Génial, pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas céder à la forte envie de casser le nez de l'idiot, Sherlock faisait encore ce qu'il faisait le mieux, complètement serein.

"Je ne le raterais pas. J'apprécie toujours le temps passé avec des gens de même sensibilité," répondit Monroe, s'installant dans le fauteuil de son bureau et se penchant en arrière. Il posa un coude sur l'accoudoir, ses doigts s'enroulant devant ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait un autre coup d'œil à Sherlock avant de se tourner vers John, tout en yeux durs et en sourires faux.

Les deux se regardèrent fixement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne daignant détourner les yeux jusqu'à ce que Sherlock bouge, allant nonchalamment se placer très ostensiblement aux côtés de John. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent, et la créature impudique et grondante à l'arrière du cerveau de John s'apaisa en sentant la chaleur de Sherlock si proche. Il n'aurait qu'à bouger un petit peu sa main pour attraper les doigts de Sherlock dans sa prise mais il se retint fermement, ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil à sa droite alors qu'il regardait le visage de Monroe.

Ça commença comme un lueur dans les yeux, pas tant à propos de compréhension, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Monroe serait repentant de voler l'amant de quelqu'un d'autre. Non, il n'était pas du tout dérangé par l'obstacle que John pourrait représenter, et l'expression sur son visage n'était en rien de la défaite. A la place il y eut un éclair passager de quelque chose comme du plaisir, comme si Sherlock n'était plus simplement intéressant, mais un défi indéniable.

John n'apprécia pas ce regard du tout, et il se força à détourner les yeux, ignorant le hérissement des poils sur l'arrière de son cou alors qu'il parlait à Sherlock. Le soldat en lui voulait camper sur ses positions, mais la logique suggérait que la retraite était une alternative plus sûre. "Avons-nous tout ce dont nous avons besoin ?"

"Pour l'instant. Nous serons en contact si nous avons d'autres questions," promit Sherlock, chaque mot ferme et assuré d'une manière qui fit sourire John. "Au revoir, M. Monroe. Ça a été une rencontre très informative."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, M. Holmes." Monroe se leva, sa main tendue alors que son visage irradiait d'inquiétude. "J'espère que vous pourrez bientôt traduire en justice le tueur de Sophie." La poignée de main s'attarda un peu trop longtemps, ses doigts glissant sur la paume de Sherlock en une brève promesse flagrante, seulement pour reculer lorsque John parla.

"Nous en avons l'intention. Au revoir, M. Monroe." John n'essaya pas de lui serrer la main; il y avait une bonne chance que ça se solderait par Monroe soignant des doigts cassés. A la place, John fit un mince sourire d'un genre létal alors qu'il reculait, poussant Sherlock par la porte du bureau avec le doux écart de sa main à la base de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock. C'était un geste mineur, mais il en disait long – complètement possessif – et John ne put résister à un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à Monroe.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais le message était clair.

_Mien._

Un sourire méprisant contracta les lèvres de Monroe, mais mourut une seconde plus tard, remplacé par un plissement laid et tordu. Ce fut seulement quand John regarda vers Sherlock qu'il réalisa pourquoi. Ces yeux clairs le regardaient, pas réprobateurs ou en colère – agacé à juste titre par l'attitude dominante de John – ils étaient chauds et languides, semblant donner une réponse muette qui leur était propre qui fit chanter le cœur de John.

_Tien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le léger retard, la RL n'est pas toujours maîtrisable, malheureusement. A la semaine prochaine, les loulous !


	15. Chapitre 15

Sherlock pouvait voir la tension dans le corps de John. Elle était écrite dans chaque muscle et peinte sur la longueur nette et militaire de sa foulée alors qu'il incitait Sherlock hors du bureau de Monroe et vers l'ascenseur. L'assistant fut salué avec rien de plus qu'un hochement de tête sec qui avait plus l'air d'une déclaration de guerre que d'un doux adieu.

John semblait résolu à faire sortir Sherlock, comme s'ils étaient en territoire ennemi et que son esprit était retombé sur la stratégie de champ de bataille. Son visage était dur, ses yeux concentrés sur les portes de l'ascenseur, et ce fut seulement lorsque Sherlock serra doucement le poignet de John dans sa main que John sembla revenir à lui avec un sursaut coupable. Les yeux bleus luisaient avec une excuse honteuse et quelque chose d'autre – quelque chose qui s'avivait – qui fit se démener une nuée de papillons dans l'estomac de Sherlock.

"Je vais avoir besoin de mon manteau," dit Sherlock, essayant de garder sa voix régulière alors qu'il assimilait l'apparence de l'assistant d'un balayage de son regard. Par réflexe, il absorba les détails, prenant un soin particulier à noter ses lignes de bronzage et ses ongles alors que son manteau et son écharpe lui étaient remis avec un sourire insincère. Le nuage de déductions s'écoula à travers son esprit, recoupé à la vitesse de l'éclair avec l'affaire, et il hésita une fraction de seconde alors que les nouvelles données commençaient à filtrer.

Intéressant, mais pas aussi intrigant que John et son comportement volatile envers Monroe.

Sherlock était hyper-conscient de John se tenant rigide à ses côtés, sa respiration serrée et contrôlée, nasale – en colère – mais pas envers Sherlock. Ses poings étaient bloqués derrière son dos comme un guerrier au repos, mais chaque pore irradiait l'urgence. Fascinant.

Sherlock était très versé en jalousie en tant que motivateur. Combien d'images sanglantes de disputes romantiques avait-il vu barbouillées sur les scènes de meurtres de Londres ? Pour toutes ses protestations du contraire, l'humanité n'était qu'à un court pas des animaux : vile et instinctive. Il avait été la cible de l'envie des autres avant. Les gens cherchaient à le faire tomber, à rendre son intelligence moins menaçante avec des insultes cruelles et l'exclusion sociale, mais personne n'avait jamais été comme ça – agissant comme s'il était une chose méritant d'être revendiquée.

C'était sauvage, bestial, brut – rien à voir avec l'intelligence ou aucune pensée plus élevée – et le cœur de Sherlock pulsa frénétiquement en réponse, envoyant du sang chaud à travers ses veines en poussées visqueuses et enivrantes pour s'accumuler entre ses jambes. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait allumé une mèche sous sa peau, traçant un chemin le long de chaque nerf et capillaire jusqu'à ce qu'il rayonne. Bien qu'il se sente rouge, il mit son manteau : un déguisement nécessaire pour l'érection bourgeonnante piégée dans ses sous-vêtements.

Avec un bref hochement de tête d'adieu à l'assistant, Sherlock permit à John de le mener vers l'ascenseur, remarquant avec un frisson que John le laissa entrer en premier, bloquant la ligne entre le bureau de Monroe et Sherlock de son corps. Il enfonça son doigt dans le bouton 'descendre' impitoyablement, et seulement une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent les épaules de John tombèrent d'une fraction et il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Sherlock.

Ils se tinrent en silence, se fixant alors que l'air devenait lourd et épais. Sherlock s'humidifia les lèvres, son souffle se coinçant alors que le regard de John suivait le mouvement. La forte envie de reculer, de pencher la tête en invitation, de laisser John le presser dans un coin et simplement le prendre était presque écrasant. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que les efforts de Monroe aient laissé Sherlock complètement indifférent, ou que la jalousie de John n'ait pas de forte fondation; le fait que John se comportait quand même comme si cet imbécile était une menace laissait Sherlock la bouche sèche et tremblant.

La voix de John fut un murmure, basse et détruite alors que son regard balayait le corps de Sherlock, se déplaçant entièrement en bas jusqu'à ses doigts de pied et remontant comme s'il pouvait le marquer rien que par la vue.

"Devrais-je m'excuser ?"

Les mots remplirent l'air de soie rêche, et Sherlock inspira profondément comme s'il pouvait les inhaler. John ne parlait pas de montrer à Monroe un quelconque genre de remord. Sherlock était conscient que le monde pourrait finir et que John préférerait encore casser le nez de l'architecte que d'offrir quoi que ce soit comme une trêve dans la guerre tacite. A la place il demandait si Sherlock pensait son comportement inapproprié (oui, mais Sherlock adorait l'inapproprié) ou quelque chose qu'il devrait regretter (Non. Jamais).

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda-t-il, intensément conscient du grondement de sa voix dans sa gorge, basse pour correspondre à celle de John. Il se déplaça vers l'avant, baissant le regard vers les yeux de John et lisant le virage du sens moral de John, dévié de son cap par la force indéniable de ses réactions plus basiques. John sentait qu'il devrait s'excuser, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il le voulait, ou qu'il ne réagirait pas exactement de la même façon si la situation devait jamais se répéter.

Il sentait l'odeur du shampoing de John et la fragrance légèrement chaude de sa peau : un mélange de mousse à raser, de savon et d'essence-de-John. Ils étaient face-à-face, le manteau de Sherlock s'ouvrant en un rideau sombre autour d'eux alors que l'ascenseur faisait tranquillement son chemin vers le bas.

"Non," murmura finalement John, ses yeux se baissant pour s'attarder de nouveau sur les lèvres de Sherlock comme s'il était hypnotisé. "Non, je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir éloigné de lui. Il ne peut pas t'avoir." John détourna le regard pendant un moment comme s'il était repentant. "Je veux dire, si tu le désirais je te n'arrêterais pas. Ce n'est pas – je ne suis pas comme ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sherlock cligna des yeux, se demandant si John regardait un monde différent de celui qu'il observait. Il avait vu le regard de Sherlock dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de Monroe, l'avait reconnu pour ce qu'il était, pourtant il formulait quand même la question. Comment est-ce que ça devait être d'être normal ? De douter les indications de ses propres yeux si facilement ?

John essayait de bien faire comprendre à Sherlock qu'il n'essayait pas de le contrôler, et qu'il pouvait dépasser ses instincts les plus profonds et possessifs, mais pourquoi ? La société pourrait juger son comportement importun, mais depuis quand est-ce que Sherlock se souciait de ce que les gens – tous des idiots – pensaient ?

La réponse lui vint soudain. Fausse extrapolation. John s'inspirait de réactions à son comportement dans des relations précédentes, les appliquant à cette situation et atteignant une conclusion erronée. Une qui était probablement exacerbée par son incertitude sur le statut de leur – quoi ? Amitié ? Relation ? Partenariat ?

Tout ça à la fois ?

"Monroe est un crétin qui traite ses amants comme des possessions, pas parce qu'il se soucie d'eux et craint de les perdre pour un autre, mais parce qu'ils donnent une bonne image sur son statut et son apparence. C'était la raison de l'échec de ses fiançailles avec Mlle Lattimer, j'imagine." Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de faire le tri dans les envies chaotiques qui le traversaient – du bourdonnement bas et enivrant du simple désir au soprano compliqué de vouloir réconforter John et de soulager ses incertitudes.

"Son intérêt à mon sujet est superficiel au mieux, et le mien pour lui est non-existent. Il est – Il n'est pas toi."

Le sourire sur le visage de John aurait pu illuminer la moitié de Londres, et Sherlock poussa un soupir tremblant de soulagement à cette vue. Il avait craint son incapacité à communiquer du sentiment à John – être coincé et enchevêtré dans ses mots et aggraver les choses. Cela arrivait si souvent dans des interactions sociales, où la vérité toute nue était inacceptable et disgracieuse, pourtant John saisissait ce qu'il voulait dire.

John comprenait _toujours_ , ou en tout cas faisait l'effort de le faire. Combien d'autres avaient jamais pris la peine de se donner autant de mal ?

Quoi que la réponse de John ait pu être fut interrompue par le coulissement des portes de l'ascenseur, et une voix familière laissa sortir un soupir. "Tiens, vous voilà."

Lestrade n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde surpris. En fait, il y avait un élément suffisant dans ses paroles, comme s'il était venu à Canary Wharf avec l'intention de les retrouver plutôt que de voir Monroe. "Alors, est-ce que vous m'avez fait gagner du temps ou me rendez la vie plus difficile ?"

"Comme si vous aviez besoin de demander," coupa Sally, croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils vers les deux autres. "Avons-nous interrompu une scène de ménage ?"

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil vers John, réalisant à quel point ils se tenaient près l'un de l'autre : John toujours irrité de l'entière débâcle avec Monroe et Sherlock dominant par la pure force de sa plus grande taille. C'était un tableau où l'attraction pouvait aisément être prise pour de l'antagonisme par un tiers, et Sally trouverait plus facile de croire que Sherlock avait incité la colère de John plutôt que son affection.

"Non," répondit John avec un sourire vide, sortant de l'ascenseur. Il garda sa voix discrète pour que la réceptionniste ne l'entende pas. "Monroe est un con, mais il dit qu'il était monté à une conférence architecturale à Glasgow au moment des meurtres."

Lestrade hocha la tête, sortant un carnet de sa poche et griffonnant dedans alors que Sherlock ajoutait : "C'était au Hilton. Beaucoup d'assistance et dépendant sur les relations, c'est probablement un ferme alibi." Il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant sérieusement aux détails avant de parler à nouveau. "Prêtez une attention particulière à si oui ou non il a vu des gens dans la soirée. Il est plausible qu'il ait pu descendre à Londres et revenir sur les dernier et premier trains, mais ça signifierait qu'il manquait au bar ce soir-là et au petit-déjeuner le jour suivant."

"Quoi d'autre ?" demanda Lestrade.

"Ce n'est pas le meurtrier."

"Quoi ?" demanda John, donnant à Sherlock un regard incrédule. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Sherlock lut la stupéfaction sur le visage de John, et soupira. "Il a de grandes mains, plus grandes que les miennes." Il tendit sa paume, les doigts écartés en démonstration évidente. "Selon le dossier de police, le couteau trouvé dans Winters était un scalpel à lame large, au manche court. Si Monroe avait poignardé Winters, la résistance de la chair aurait poussé sa main à glisser en avant, hors du manche et sur la lame. Il n'y a aucun signe de blessure sur ses paumes ou ses doigts, donc quiconque a tué Winters aurait des mains pas plus grandes que les tiennes."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que je vérifie quand même son histoire ?" demanda Lestrade.

"Parce que vous voudrez un mandat pour son ordinateur et ses relevés téléphoniques, et des trous dans son alibi pourraient le permettre," répondit Sherlock d'un ton d'ennui. "Juste parce qu'il ne tenait pas la lame qui a tué Winters ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas impliqué."

Sally frotta une main sur son front, grattant sa tempe avant de foudroyer Sherlock du regard. "Alors, quoi ? Monroe est le cerveau et quelqu'un d'autre fait son sale boulot ?"

Elle faisait ressembler ça à un de ces films que John aimait tant, avec les gadgets invraisemblables et l'espionnage où le monde était toujours sans vergogne du noir et blanc de la guerre froide. "Peut-être, ou il pourrait avoir involontairement fourni à quelqu'un d'autre une motivation suffisante pour agir drastiquement pour lui. Découvrir s'il est coupable ou non est votre travail, pas le mien."

"Un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal," marmonna Lestrade, frottant son œil droit alors qu'il foudroyait du regard son bloc-notes. "Quoi d'autre ?"

"L'ancienne bague de fiançailles. Découvrez si elle est parmi les effets personnels de Lattimer," donna Sherlock comme instruction, plissant les yeux alors qu'il réfléchissait au bijou. Ce pourrait être un détail superflu : un détritus de sentiment obstruant le champ de vision, mais ce pouvait aussi être la clé pour démêler le nœud bizarre de ce meurtre.

"Nous avons écarté le vol comme mobile. Tous ses objets de valeur étaient encore là." Lestrade regarda Sally pour la confirmation, et elle fit un seul hochement de tête. "Son coffre était encore plein et sa boîte à bijoux n'avait pas bougé de la table de nuit."

"Y compris la bague ?" Sherlock soupira quand Lestrade haussa les épaules. "Les familles riches aiment donner des pierreries comme cadeaux parce que ce sont des investissements plutôt que des passifs. Une Ferrari perd de la valeur chaque seconde où vous la conduisez, un pendentif en diamant accroît en valeur," expliqua-t-il. "Elle avait probablement un certain nombre de colliers et d'autres objets, et il est clair que le vol n'était pas le mobile parce que diverses pièces onéreuses étaient encore présentes."

Il agita une main, indiquant vaguement le bureau à l'étage et l'homme entre ses murs. "Cependant, Monroe l'a laissée garder la bague de fiançailles. Si elle a disparu, alors son retrait était à la fois délibéré et ciblé. Rien que ce fait mettrait une plus grande importance sur sa relation avec Monroe en rapport avec l'affaire – suffisamment pour l'interpeller pour un interrogatoire."

"N'oublie pas le re-développement," ajouta John. "C'est ce qui nous a amenés ici en premier lieu. De quelque façon que tu l'observes, Monroe semble être là-dedans jusqu'au cou."

"Vous avez envie de nous en parler ?" demanda Lestrade, croisant les bras et jetant ostensiblement un regard noir à Sherlock. "Vous ne devriez même pas être ici de toute façon. Comment avez-vous obtenu qu'ils vous voie ?"

"Il est coopératif," mentit Sherlock facilement avant de commencer à expliquer. "Winters avait un dépliant pour un nouveau développement conceptuel sur Admiral Walk, une reconstruction de l'immeuble dans lequel Mlle Lattimer avait un appartement. C'est un des grands projets de Monroe, mais pour qu'il avance il a besoin de racheter les propriétaires actuels et ses occupants."

"Merde." Lestrade hocha la tête d'un air sombre. "Il semble de plus en plus qu'il pourrait avoir un bon mobile après tout."

"A la fois Monroe et son assistant disent qu'une offre a été faite à Mlle Lattimer, mais qu'elle a été assassinée avant d'avoir eu la chance de répondre."

"Vous pensez qu'ils disent la vérité ?" C'était Sally, qui était au moins tout aussi méfiante de tous ceux qu'elle croisait.

"Nous pouvons le découvrir assez facilement," dit Lestrade avant que Sherlock ne puisse offrir aucune sorte de réponse cinglante. "Nous examinerons les relevés téléphoniques de Lattimer, son ordinateur et tout ça. Voir si elle a été en contact." Il soupira, fermant son carnet d'un petit coup et croisant l'œil de Sherlock. "Le couteau que nous avons trouvé hier est définitivement l'arme du crime. Avec les vêtements, c'est suffisant pour en conclure que Winters a tué Lattimer, mais trouver qui l'a achevé s'avère être plus difficile que nous ne le pensions."

"N'avez-vous pas trouvé quoi que ce soit sur le pont ?" demanda John, ses bras croisés alors qu'il déplaçait son poids sur une hanche, très légèrement plus près de Sherlock.

"Nous savons qu'il est tombé dans la Tamise à Chiswick grâce aux dommages sur le pont et à ce que Sherlock a trouvé sur le corps. Il était en bon état pour avoir voyagé en aval aussi loin, mais c'est plus de la chance qu'autre chose. Nous ne savons simplement pas qui a enfoncé le couteau dans sa poitrine." Lestrade ferma les yeux pendant un instant, clairement fatigué. Surmené. Cela fit se demander à Sherlock combien de crimes passaient non résolus parce que les officiers impliqués étaient trop épuisés pour voir les preuves. "Nous n'avons pas de vidéos de surveillance de quoi que ce soit qui cloche à l'appartement ou au pont, et rien que de la merde de la famille Lattimer. Nous venions ici à la recherche de nouvelles pistes – "

"Que nous avons trouvées pour vous," signala Sherlock, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient en vrombissant et qu'il commençait à monter, appelé à un autre étage. "Ce devrait être assez pour vous occuper pendant un moment. Viens, John."

"Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce que nous trouverons ?" lança Lestrade après lui.

"Vous me le direz," répondit Sherlock, souriant d'un air suffisant pour lui-même alors qu'il poussait la porte. "Vous voulez résoudre l'affaire, après tout."

La foulée de John s'accorda à la sienne alors qu'ils retrouvaient leur chemin à travers le paradis urbain stérile. Les réverbères commençaient à luire maintenant que le soleil avait quitté son arc dans le ciel : une autre journée courte d'hiver arrivée à sa fin.

Là dehors, parmi l'affairement et la précipitation de Londres, Sherlock s'attendait à moitié à ce que la chaude sensation tentante de l'ascenseur se dissipe, déchiquetée par l'apport sensoriel du monde. Pourtant elle s'attardait, un nœud de chaise épais et tendu le liant à John qui s'intensifia lorsque John parla : un sonagramme lisant sa voix en courbes douces et en lignes dentelées.

"Es-tu sûr que Monroe ne l'a pas fait ? J'aurais adoré le voir tomber pour ça." John leva les yeux vers Sherlock, son nez plissé et ses lèvres tordues d'une manière qui fit réprimer un sourire à Sherlock.

"Il pourrait encore se retrouver à affronter une peine de prison. Pendant que vous deux grogniez l'un vers l'autre, je lisais son écran d'ordinateur." Il jeta un coup d'œil à John pour voir une expression ouverte et curieuse. "Même s'il n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre, cette enquête pourrait bien le finir. Il y a plein de preuves de comptabilité créative partout sur ses feuilles de calcul. Il détourne des fonds de son associé."

John souffla. "Ça me surprend pas. Con cupide. Je pense toujours qu'il est derrière les meurtres cependant. Même s'il ne l'a pas fait lui-même, il doit sûrement connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire pour lui ?"

Sherlock roula des épaules en un haussement, levant le bras pour héler un taxi. "Peut-être. As-tu découvert quoi que ce soit d'utile auprès de l'assistant ?"

"Pas grand-chose." John s'avança, grimpant dans le taxi qui s'arrêta au bord du trottoir et attendant que Sherlock soit assis avant de continuer. "Havisham est resté en arrière pour faire tourner le bureau, et les affaires sont bonnes. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai obtenu, en dehors du fait qu'il pensait que la mort de Lattimer était un inconvénient parce qu'elle ferait aller plus lentement la vente de son appartement." Il regarda Sherlock avec curiosité, se demandant peut-être s'il allait sortir un lapin de son chapeau avec ces quelques miettes d'informations.

"Autre chose ?"

"Il a beaucoup parlé de la 'vision' architecturale de Monroe – l'habituel baratin de société, tu sais ? Comme s'il pensait que les gens comme nous pourraient espérer acheter un de leurs logements dans le futur. Sais-tu pour combien ils vendent leurs appartements ?" Sherlock lui fit simplement un regard patient, regardant John rouler des yeux et sourire. "Bien sûr que tu sais. Comme si nous pourrions un jour nous permettre de dépenser des millions sur un appartement de Londres."

"Je doute que le discours sur les propriétés ait été pour t'inciter à acheter," répondit Sherlock facilement. "J'en ai entendu une partie – c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai laissé la porte ouverte. Il essayait de t'impressionner avec le statut de Monroe et de mettre l'accent sur l'écart de niveau social. Essayait de te faire sentir inadéquat."

"Quoi – pourquoi ?" John écarta les mains comme pour se signaler dans son jeans usagé, son pull bleu ardoise et sa veste quelconque. "Je ne suis pas exactement menaçant."

Sherlock se pencha pour se rapprocher, gardant sa voix basse pour que le conducteur ne puisse pas entendre lorsqu'il murmura : "Quiconque t'a vu manier une arme dirait le contraire."

La réponse de John fut à la fois inattendue et instantanée. Un frisson délicat traversa son corps et il aspira son souffle, un faible rougissement chauffant sa peau alors qu'il se tournait pour sourire à Sherlock. Ses yeux étaient cobalt et ses pupilles larges, un désir sans honte, et Sherlock sentit son attraction en réponse s'enflammer à nouveau dans le creux de son estomac. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, leurs souffles se mélangeant, et quand la langue de John sortit furtivement pour humidifier ses lèvres Sherlock put presque le _goûter_.

Le chauffeur de taxi s'éclaircit la gorge ostensiblement, leur lançant un regard noir impitoyable dans le rétroviseur. Sherlock le rendit avec un rictus glacial alors que John s'éloignait.

Il était tenté de prononcer une remarque cinglante à propos de l'activité secondaire clairement défaillante du conducteur quand un gargouillement de son estomac coupa à travers l'air. Le bruit avait en partie à voir avec l'envie reposant bas dans ses tripes, mais surtout il était provoqué par le fait que le déjeuner avait été des heures plus tôt.

Un rapide coup d'œil oblique vers John lui montra qu'il réprimait un sourire suffisant, et Sherlock soupira. "Chez Angelo ?" demanda-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu vas manger quelque chose ?" Les lèvres de John s'écartèrent en un sourire quand Sherlock hocha la tête. "Tu payes."

"Comme si Angelo nous faisait jamais payer," répondit Sherlock, se penchant en arrière dans son siège et donnant au chauffeur un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de tourner son attention vers la fenêtre. Regarder John était trop tentant. Chaque coup d'œil semblait le tirer, essayant de ramener son malheureux corps, et Sherlock ne souhaitait pas être mis dehors par un des chauffeurs de taxi les plus intolérants de la ville. A la place il regarda le monde passer en tournant : sa métropole coincée dans sa propre danse étourdissante alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers l'intérieur.

Autrefois, cela aurait été si facile de se perdre dans les endroits sombres et oubliés de Londres où le crime reposait encore infect et noir dans chaque ombre. Avant John, il y avait eu des moments de tentation. Il avait voulu partir, disparaître du radar et s'échapper, inconnu mais connaisseur dans les bas-fonds sinistres.

Peut-être qu'il aurait fait briller une lumière dans cette obscurité, mais même maintenant il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il ne s'en serait pas simplement délecté. Peut-être, à certains égards, que Moriarty avait eu raison. Ils avaient été semblables, autrefois. Il y avait eu le potentiel pour que Sherlock se tourne vers la criminalité ne serait-ce que pour le défi, mais pas depuis John.

L'ajout d'un seul élément à l'équation la changeait complètement : des propriétés changées par une simple variable. Il aurait dû en éprouver du ressentiment, contre cet impact et cette influence, mais comment le pourrait-il ? Comment pourrait-il en vouloir à John ? Après tout, ce n'était pas que John le changeait, mais qu'il donnait envie envie à Sherlock de se réajuster : une recalibration pour une efficacité intensifiée.

Une remodulation pour une compréhension plus profonde.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, ignorant la lueur rouge des feux de signalisation alors que son esprit continuait à tourner, des fils multiples de pensées s'entrechoquant le long de pistes différentes, se divisant en deux de temps à autre mais ne s'arrêtant jamais. La tempête de l'affaire vacillait encore, presque un bruit de fond dans sa tête alors que le problème de lui et John glissait au premier plan. Il avait examiné l'idée dans son esprit toute la journée, la retournant à chaque moment de libre, pourtant il n'avait pas trouvé de nouvelle perspective.

Tous les mêmes problèmes et doutes s'éternisaient, le tourmentant avec des dents pointues d'inquiétude, et avec chaque heure qui passait Sherlock se rendait compte qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse être certain du résultat. Même avec son esprit brillant, il ne pouvait pas plus dire le futur que n'importe qui d'autre, pas au-delà de la reconnaissance d'un schéma de base, et s'il y avait une chose qui défiait la progression logique, c'était le sentiment.

Il était forcé de conclure que le seul moyen d'être sûr qu'une relation entre lui et John pourrait fonctionner serait de la vivre. D'être rassuré avec chaque jour – chaque moment de paix et de conflit qui passait – que c'était quelque chose qui pourrait durer.

John lui avait dit que c'était à lui de faire son choix, et ensuite avait rappelé muettement à Sherlock à chaque opportunité que vraiment, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse. Il s'était attendu à des exigences de John à la fois sur son temps et sur sa capacité mentale. Il avait redouté le fait que John voudrait en parler, le triturer et essayer de ne pas prendre les inquiétudes de Sherlock en considération, mais il n'avait rien fait de tel.

Il était resté lui-même, mais encore plus. Inébranlable et fort, mais apparemment renforcé par la confession discrète de Sherlock qu'il y avait quelque chose – un potentiel qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux voir – plutôt qu'une attraction à sens unique.

Puis il y avait la confrontation avec Monroe. Rien que le souvenir enflammait un frisson sur la peau de Sherlock, lui donnant l'impression que ses vêtements étaient brusquement trop serrés et son corps gonflé. Elle lui avait montré un côté de John qu'il ne connaissant pas auparavant.

Oh, John avait été protecteur par le passé, brutal, parfois, dans la quête de la sécurité de Sherlock, mais c'était quelque chose de différent. La menace n'était pas sur sa vie, mais quelque chose de bien plus intime, et la réponse de John avait été un contrôle tendu et une force létale couvant sous une mince apparence de courtoisie. Sherlock n'était pas certain de ce qui était le plus excitant : la retenue intellectuelle de John ou le fait que ses instincts plus primaux avaient clairement été si proches de réduire ce contrôle en lambeaux.

Tout ça pour lui.

"Hé, vous y êtes," lança le chauffeur, tirant Sherlock de ses pensées. Il paya l'homme précisément, n'offrant obstinément pas de pourboire alors que lui et John descendaient et commençaient la courte marche vers Chez Angelo, marchant naturellement de concert alors que les premières gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber des nuages qui s'étaient renforcés au-dessus d'eux.

Ils venaient de traverser le seuil de Chez Angelo quand les cieux s'ouvrirent, envoyant s'écraser une pluie torrentielle sur les tours de Londres et le sol stérile en béton. "Bien calculé," dit John avec reconnaissance alors qu'on les conduisait à leur table habituelle à la fenêtre, dont les vitres étaient maintenant parsemées de traînées d'eau en cristal qui luisaient en rouge et blanc des phares des voitures qui passaient. "Combien de temps estimes-tu que ça va prendre avant que nous ne recevions une réponse de Greg ?"

Sherlock enleva son manteau, secouant brièvement sa tête. "Cela dépend de la facilité avec laquelle ils pourront obtenir un mandat et d'à quel point le Détective Inspecteur a désespérément besoin de sommeil. Nous pourrions avoir une réponse pour la bague ce soir, mais ce sera probablement demain."

John tendit la main vers le menu alors qu'Angelo les accueillait avec sa bonne humeur bruyante habituelle, et Sherlock remarqua qu'il n'y eut pas d'objection à la bougie. Toutes les anciennes protestations s'étaient éteintes, il semblait, et Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour cacher son sourire.

"Je sais que tu veux mettre ces meurtres sur le dos de Monroe," murmura-t-il, gardant sa voix basse alors qu'il se souvenait des requêtes précédentes de John de garder toutes les discussions de crime, de sang et de morceaux de corps hors de portée d'oreille des autres clients, "mais je pense que nous regardons dans une autre direction."

"Tu as des soupçons ?" demanda John, son regard se déplaçant du menu pour se concentrer attentivement sur Sherlock. "Alors allons-y, qui penses-tu qui l'a fait ?"

Sherlock secoua la tête. "Non, je peux te dire qui ce n'était pas, mais pas qui c'était. Pas assez –"

"De données," finit John pour lui. "Eh bien, si ce n'est pas Monroe alors je refiche mon billet sur quelqu'un de la famille. Peut-être qu'ils ont entendu parler de l'offre généreuse pour l'appartement." John déplaça ses couverts sur le côté, le métal carillonnant doucement. "Avait-elle un testament ? Si non alors tout va automatiquement à son parent le plus proche. Peut-être qu'ils ont décidé qu'ils pourraient absorber sa fortune indépendante dans la leur." Il leva les yeux avec un sourire de remerciement alors qu'Angelo leur versait à tous deux du vin et prenait leurs commandes. "Ils ont un autre héritier, après tout, et je parie qu'ils n'ont pas bien pris son éloignement."

Sherlock regarda une goutte de pluie dévaler le verre de la fenêtre avant de se tourner pour regarder John. "Vrai, mais la richesse de Mlle Lattimer était insignifiante en comparaison de celle de son père. Quelque soit la manière dont on regarde ça, le risque du scandale si leur meurtre était découvert l'emporte sur le bénéfice. Si la famille était impliquée, alors c'était purement émotionnel, plutôt que motivé par le financier." Sherlock déplaça son poids alors qu'il soupirait de frustration. "J'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose."

"Tu la résoudras," répondit John, sa voix forte d'une confiance totale alors qu'il prenait un petit pain du panier et le mettait ostensiblement sur l'assiette de Sherlock. "Mange ça, ton estomac dérange les autres clients."

"Il n'est pas si fort," marmonna Sherlock, mais il fit comme on lui disait. C'était comme si ses doigts et ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue étaient sous le contrôle de John plutôt que du sien, brisant du pain et le mangeant pour calmer la menace croissante de son estomac. "C'est de ta faute de toute façon. Avant je pouvais passer des jours sans nourriture."

John roula des yeux. "Ce qui est si _merveilleusement_ sain." Son sarcasme s'évapora alors qu'il continuait : "Tu te remets encore de la grippe, tu te rappelles ? Juste parce que tu te sens bien ne signifie pas que ton corps est de retour à cent pour cent, pas encore."

"J'ai réussi à survivre la journée sans paracétamol, et je ne me sens pas en mauvaise condition." Loin de là, en fait, bien que Sherlock suspectât profondément que cela avait davantage à voir avec la présence constante et tentante de John que la bonne santé globale de Sherlock. Le faible tourment de douleurs persistantes avait peu d'emprise sur lui quand il avait l'impression que du fer en fusion coulait dans ses veines, vif et brûlant et l'attirant toujours plus près de John comme s'il était magnétisé.

John émit un bruit de bourdonnement de doute, scrutant le visage de Sherlock comme cherchant un signe qu'il était moins qu'honnête. Cela aurait pu être un regard de docteur si ce n'était la chaleur sous-jacente, les feux contenus pour l'instant mais oh-si-faciles à attiser à nouveau à la vie.

Le cœur de Sherlock tressauta dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point ce serait facile – combien de pouvoir John lui avait abandonné avec chaque simple admission muette de désir. Tout ce que cela prendrait serait un léger contact, ou une inclinaison de la tête et les bons mots murmurés et John serait dans la paume de sa main, affalé sur son lit, mené aveuglément à travers la danse la plus ancienne du monde...

Pourtant peut-être que abandon n'était pas le bon mot. Cela suggérait une force dominante, un vainqueur et un vaincu, ce qui ne pourrait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. Non, ce n'était pas une guerre, mais une allégeance. Il n'y avait pas de dessus à prendre, et Sherlock essaya de se rappeler s'il avait déjà ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avant. Leur avait-il déjà fait assez confiance pour se placer aussi entièrement entre leurs mains qu'ils le faisaient avec lui ?

Il n'y aurait pas de retenue avec John, même s'il le voulait. Ce serait simplement impossible. John était trop doué pour voir tout ce que Sherlock montrait au monde et tout ce qu'il cachait. Parfaitement observateur.

Et Sherlock se retrouva à nouveau essoufflé avec le besoin d'être _connu_.

Il voulait rentrer à toute allure à Baker Street et mettre John derrière des portes fermées. Pour lui dire, lui montrer de chaque manière irréfutable que, finalement, il comprenait. Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse, pas de vrai choix à faire, mais même s'il y en avait un, alors la réponse de Sherlock était devenue claire : oui, oui, _oui_.

L'envie était presque irrépressible, un feu d'artifice courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et saturant ses veines. S'ils n'avaient pas déjà commandé, il pourrait avoir succombé, mais à la place Sherlock se déplaça sur son siège, cherchant sa patience alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son verre. La saveur enivrante du vin – du raisin, du soleil et la plus petite touche de terre Méditerranéenne cuite – explosa sur sa langue, ne faisant rien pour atténuer l'effet de vertige qui tourbillonnait à travers lui.

Sous la table, son genou frôla celui de John. C'était un contact passager, innocent mais d'une certaine façon chargé de sens, disparu en une seconde. Sauf que, avant peu, il sentit la jambe de John presser contre la sienne, une chaude longueur de chair à travers le tissu jumeau de leurs pantalons : un reflet dans un miroir étant donné leurs positions l'un en face de l'autre.

Un coup d'œil à John fut suffisant pour lui montrer que c'était délibéré et significatif. L'approbation était écrite dans la douce courbe étroite de ses lèvres et la lueur de ses yeux, augmentée qu'elle l'était par la lumière séductrice de la bougie. 

Sherlock ne fit rien pour s'éloigner. En fait, on aurait dit que son corps bougeait tout seul, suivant une chorégraphie implicite sans aucune pensée consciente, bougeant pour refléter la posture détendue de John alors que son esprit bourdonnait de sa révélation. Une partie de lui voulait la lâcher sur le champ, mais les mots avaient l'air maladroits dans sa tête, et il se retrouva à les ravaler, se tournant vers une conversation plus prudente alors que son cœur s'emballait.

"Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été en mauvaise condition cette semaine," signala-t-il, changeant la concentration de son regard pour examiner John à un niveau plus physique, cherchant des ombres fatiguées ou des lignes de lassitude. Pourtant il n'y avait rien à voir. John était son moi normal, fort et fiable, et seule la faible empreinte du stress de la rencontre avec Monroe faisait quelque chose pour gâcher sa sérénité évidente. "Tu étais épuisé hier." Sherlock détourna le regard. "Trop de temps passé à prendre soin de moi et pas assez à t'occuper de toi."

"Je suis docteur," répondit John, se penchant en arrière alors qu'une assiette de pâtes fumantes était placée prudemment devant lui. "Et ton ami. Quelques heures de sommeil en moins n'est rien que je ne puisse gérer. Tu m'y as entraîné davantage que l'école médicale et l'armée combinées."

"Je ne t'entends pas te plaindre," répondit Sherlock avec un sourire, pensant à toutes les fois où eux deux avaient réduit les heures de ténèbres à la recherche de preuves. "A moins que tu doives être au cabinet le matin suivant, bien sûr."

"Ouais, c'est étonnant à quel point les gens sont contrariés quand leur généraliste s'assoupit au milieu d'un rendez-vous." Le sourire de John était contagieux, une lueur brillante d'hilarité. "Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Comment t'es-tu entraîné pour survivre avec aussi peu de sommeil ?"

Sherlock prit sa fourchette et commença à manger son repas, un coude appuyé sur la table d'une manière qui aurait fait Maman siffler vers lui à propos de ses manières. Il avala une bouchée alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse. "Ce n'est pas une question d'ajuster un comportement pré-établi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'autant de sommeil que tout les autres. Tu sais que les huit heures de sommeil par nuit sur lesquelles les gens déblatèrent est un idéal toujours changeant."

"Ouais, mais je t'ai vu passer des jours sans poser ta tête, et tu n'es pas en plus mauvaise condition à la fin." John copia la position de Sherlock, tous deux se penchant en avant en travers de la table. C'était un ajustement infime, mais Sherlock pouvait tout de même en sentir l'intimité, le rétrécissement du monde vers juste eux deux, comme si Angelo et tous les autres convives n'étaient pas là du tout. "Un peu plus frénétique, plutôt."

"Comportement normal," signala Sherlock, couvrant sa bouche de sa main lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il mâchait encore. "Tu devrais le savoir. Je ne peux imaginer que tu avais des heures régulières de sommeil en Afghanistan."

John secoua la tête, tournant le manche de sa fourchette dans sa main gauche pour que le métal envoyât de petits éclairs de lumière danser sur la vitre avant de répondre. "Des heures d'ennui abrutissant interrompues par des poussées d'adrénaline folles. On s'y habituait après un moment – être toujours à vif comme ça."

"Alors tu sais que quiconque privé d'un rythme de sommeil régulier passera à travers des cycles décroissants d'éveil et de léthargie, croissants en intensité mais diminuant en durée jusqu'à –"

"Jusqu'à ce que la personne s'arrête quelque part de peu pratique, comme effondré sur un microscope." John fit un regard amusé à Sherlock. "Au moins cette semaine m'a montré que ton corps est encore parfois aux commandes. La grippe t'a complètement assommé."

Sherlock grimaça. "Malheureusement. J'aurais pu résoudre l’affaire il y a des jours si je n'avais pas été coincé sur le sofa." Il pouvait prétendre tout ce qu'il voulait que si John n'était pas là, il aurait continué à se traîner sur des scènes de crime, mais la réalité était indéniable. Il avait été complètement impuissant dans les affres de la fièvre, et la pensée d'affronter ça sans l'attention de John était suffisante pour envoyer une vague de froid à travers lui.

"Tout le monde a le droit de tomber malade parfois. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous," John prit une gorgée de son vin. "Tu as récupéré rapidement. Plus encore que je ne l'avais pensé."

"Grâce à toi," répondit Sherlock, offrant à John un doux sourire qui fut volontiers rendu. "Je – Je l'apprécie. C'était – bien. Je sais que je ne suis pas un patient facile."

Le souffle de rire de John fut étouffé, mais sincère, et Sherlock lui lança un regard noir sans enthousiasme. "Un peu un euphémisme, mais, croie-le ou non, j'ai eu pire. Bien pire."

Sherlock inclina la tête en demande d'informations, écoutant avec intérêt alors que John lui parlait de différents patients, à la fois sur le champ de bataille et en dehors, qui faisaient toujours jurer les docteurs et les infirmières de frustration. C'était fascinant de l'écouter parler avec autant d'enthousiasme et d'animation, passant de la pierre fouettée par le sable d'Afghanistan aux salles d'hôpital stériles de Bart avec une aisance fluide, englobant le kaléidoscope de ses expériences. Plus d'une fois Sherlock posa des questions à propos des cas les plus inhabituels, se perdant avec bonheur dans une conversation qui, il y avait quelques mois, il aurait pu rejeter comme inutile.

Pourtant comment pouvait-il l'ignorer quand chaque phrase rehaussait le détail de John, améliorant la compréhension de Sherlock de lui par la plus minuscule et la plus précieuse augmentation ? Il se retrouva à écouter, captivé, alors que John parlait, remarquant à peine alors que son assiette se vidait et que la bougie diminuait entre eux, se roulant dans sa propre cire.

Le sujet changea et se déplaça, coulant avec une aisance confortable de la médecine aux scènes de crime, des jeux taquins de déduction et des petits rires étouffés à certaines de leurs suppositions. Le flot de clients fluctuait, leur fournissant une arène changeant constamment, mais Sherlock leur accordait seulement un coup d'œil, glanant tout en une seconde avant de ramener son regard sur John pour prononcer son verdict.

Peu à peu, le vin fut épuisé, et leur conversation prit un ton plus feutré et discret. John jouait avec son verre presque vide au milieu de la table, et avec chaque tour du pied, ses jointures frôlaient les doigts de Sherlock là où ils reposaient près de la salière : un espace partagé dans le no man's land entre eux. Le contact minuscule envoyait des chocs d'électricité le long du bras de Sherlock, mais ce n'était rien comparé au flot brut de satisfaction venant de l'admiration évidente dans le regard de John.

"La pluie s'est arrêtée," dit finalement John, regardant par la fenêtre puis jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans le restaurant, qui commençait à se vider régulièrement alors que la nuit se fatiguait. "Prêt à rentrer à la maison ?"

Sherlock hocha la tête, se mettant sur ses pieds et tendant la veste de John, l'aidant à la mettre avant de tendre la main vers son propre manteau. L'au revoir joyeux d'Angelo les suivit par la porte alors que l'air froid de Londres s'incurvaient autour d'eux. Sherlock doutait que le froid ait grand-chose à voir avec le déplacement de leurs corps plus près l'un de l'autre, l'épaule de John touchant son bras avec chaque enjambée alors qu'ils trouvaient leur chemin le long de la chaussée tachetée de pluie.

"Ça ne te prend vraiment pas longtemps pour déduire quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda John. "Dans le restaurant tu regardais seulement les gens pendant un battement de cœur. Une seconde et tu vois tout."

"Pas tout," répondit Sherlock, pensant à l'erreur de Harry/Harriet – une parmi d'autres. "Ce n'est qu'une impression. Il y a tellement d'informations exposées que la plupart des gens les bloquent dès un très jeune âge. Ils le doivent, ou il seraient submergés."

"Tu n'as juste jamais appris à les ignorer ?" demanda John, ayant l'air incertain à ses propres paroles, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y ait une compétence que Sherlock ne puisse pas souhaiter développer.

"Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. J'ai trouvé mes propres moyens de gérer l'apport, et alors que je grandissais j'ai appris comment le lire." Il pensa à ces quelques années intermédiaires où il avait lancé sa curiosité juvénile à comprendre tous les minuscules détails qui lui étaient disponibles, démêler leur signification pour son plaisir et son amusement dans un effort franc et sincère de tout comprendre autour de lui. "Sans mes méthodes, il n'y aurait rien de tel qu'un détective consultant, et rien pour que tu blogues." Sherlock fit la grimace. "Je travaillerais probablement pour Mycroft."

"Non, tu ne le ferais pas," dit John avec un sourire suffisant. "Tu ferais quelque chose de tout aussi brillant quelque part ailleurs." Il rougit alors, une faible teinte rose qui était davantage que le vin alors qu'il baissait subitement la tête et se grattait l'arrière du cou. "Tout de même, je suis content que c'est là que nous ayons fini." Il agita une main, indiquant tout Londres et ses éléments criminels. "C'est dur de m'imaginer faire autre chose maintenant."

"Tu aurais trouvé quelque chose," répondit Sherlock, lisant le doute sur le visage de John – y voyant la possibilité de ce qui aurait pu être : un cabinet calme au-delà de l'agglomération de Londres, une demi-vie émaciée à essayer de se sentir concerné. Peut-être qu'il aurait été heureux, mais il n'aurait jamais été à nouveau l'entier John Watson. Sherlock lui avait donné cela tout autant que John lui avait offert sa propre admiration et son soutien, permettant à la brillance de Sherlock de s'épanouir à la lumière de son appréciation.

Tendant la main, il serra les doigts de John brièvement des siens, s'éclaircissant la gorge et détournant le regard alors qu'il murmurait : "Je suis content que tu n'aies pas eu à le faire, cependant. Ceci – je ne pensais pas que trouver un colocataire pourrait mener à ceci."

La main de John se serra autour de celle de Sherlock, l'arrêtant net et le faisant se tourner, reliés le long de la longueur de leurs bras par leur prise unie. Le visage buriné de John portait une expression incertaine, mêlée de désespoir et de détermination en mesures égales. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, levant le menton alors qu'il croisait le regard de Sherlock.

"Qu'est-ce que ceci – exactement ?" Il déglutit péniblement, une secousse rapide de la tête faisant reculer doucement Sherlock vers lui, se tournant pour lui faire face complètement. La petite étendue de chaussée trempée de pluie se réduisit à rien entre eux, avalée par la seule foulée nécessaire pour refermer la distance. "Je comprends si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir, je le comprends. C'est juste –" Il secoua la tête, clairement perdu dans un bourbier de mots inexprimés, mais Sherlock pensait pouvoir remplir les blancs.

Après tout, il avait pu voir tout l'espoir, le désir et le besoin possessif et désespéré de John, et il n'avait aucun doute que quelque chose de similaire avait brossé son tableau sur ses propres traits. Peut-être que John ne pouvait pas lire l'identité d'un meurtrier dans l'histoire silencieuse d'un cadavre, mais si la semaine passée n'avait rien enseigné d'autre à Sherlock, il savait que John avait tous les pouvoirs d'observation nécessaires quand il s'agissait de Sherlock. John le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, et il devait avoir vu le choix de Sherlock maintenant – inexprimé qu'il était. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était une confirmation.

"C'est – je –" Sherlock se maudit intérieurement lorsque les mots lui manquèrent, coincés derrière le nœud irrationnel de peur âpre et d'espoir vociférant et geignard qui se nouait sous sa cage thoracique. Impossible.

Finalement il laissa sortir un souffle tremblant et leva sa main vers le menton de John. Il ne fallut que la plus légère pression pour que John incline sa tête vers le haut, naturel et conciliant, ses yeux écarquillés et sombres alors que Sherlock baissait la tête et pressait un baiser contre la bouche de John : doux mais pas exactement chaste. C'était un prélude et une requête, une réponse et une question en même temps, et l'anticipation trembla le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock au hoquet de souffle inspiré de John, suivi d'un gémissement bas qui fila droit vers la bas entre ses jambes.

Les doigts de John s'emmêlèrent dans le manteau de Sherlock alors que ses lèvres s'écartaient, sa langue sortant furtivement pour tracer la courbe de la bouche de Sherlock. L'éclair de chaleur fut suffisant pour tenter les lèvres de Sherlock à s'ouvrir, pour goûter John correctement – du vin, des herbes et la saveur unique de John qui d'une certaine manière remirent à zéro tous les boutons dans la tête de Sherlock, lui apportant la sorte de concentration calme et isolée que seule la cocaïne lui avait donnée par le passé.

Sauf que maintenant ce n'était pas une affaire qui retenait son attention, mais John. Son corps puissant était plaqué contre lui, piégé alors que le bras libre de Sherlock glissait autour de la taille de John. L'autre s'attardait à la mâchoire de John, n'appliquant pas de pression mais reposant simplement contre le pouls palpitant de John – une autre ancre – insignifiante en comparaison du contact fluide des lèvres et de la langue, le pincement vif de dents sur sa lèvre inférieure le faisant grogner d'appréciation.

Les doigts de John se déplacèrent vers le haut à l'arrière du cou de Sherlock, faisait un tunnel à travers ses cheveux et emmêlant les boucles dans sa prise, suffisamment fermes pour guider et déplacer, mais pas pour tirer. Le mouvement simple fut suffisant pour les presser encore plus près l'un de l'autre, le corps de John se forçant vers le haut contre celui de Sherlock alors que la précipitation de Londres disparaissait autour d'eux. Le bruit de la ville fut effacé dans la non-pertinence alors que la sensation submergeait l'esprit de Sherlock, le laissant perdu et essoufflé, ayant besoin d'air mais désirant John davantage.

Enfin, il recula un petit peu, clignant des yeux pour les ouvrir et les baisser vers John, absorbant son visage rougi et sa bouche gonflée, ses épaules se soulevant un peu avec chaque souffle.

"Merde."

Un souffle de rire s'échappa de la bouche de Sherlock, volé par les lèvres de John alors qu'elles pressaient à nouveau contre les siennes, tâtonnantes et tentantes. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait croire ce qui arrivait et qu'il devait se rassurer par le goût et le toucher, par la résistance du tissu séparant leur peau et la pression furtive et désespérée des mains.

"Nous devrions –" John gémit lorsque Sherlock le coupa, avalant les paroles comme si elles étaient la nourriture la plus douce et caressant la langue de John de la sienne avant de le libérer à nouveau. "Oh, mon Dieu, si nous ne retournons pas à Baker Street nous allons nous faire arrêter."

"Pour un baiser ?" murmura Sherlock, ses lèvres s'inclinant en un sourire suffisant alors qu'il saisissait le regard dans l'œil de John et sentait la température de son sang faire un pic, augmentant la pression dans son pantalon et envoyant un nouvel essaim bourdonner le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

"J'ai l'intention de faire bien plus que t'embrasser," promit John sans ménagements, ses sourcils se soulevant en une brève question. "Si c'est ce que tu veux ?"

Sherlock lapa la bouche de John, attrapant la fine ligne rougie entre ses dents en un pincement doux et taquin. "Qu'en penses-tu ?" Il pencha ses hanches vers l'avant, sachant que John pourrait probablement sentir le dur contour de chair qui s'était élevé à son injonction à travers la laine épaisse du manteau. Il pouvait certainement sentir la réponse de John au milieu de la tempête qui avait grandi entre eux.

"Je vais – Je vais prendre ça pour un oui," réussit à dire John, un sourire brillant passant sur son visage alors qu'il s'éloignait finalement, attrapant la main de Sherlock fermement dans la sienne et lui donnant une traction significative le long de la rue.

L'impatience de John était facilement partagée, tempérée seulement par l'envie bouillonnante et évoluante de se toucher mutuellement. Leurs pas étaient maladroits et ivres, pas détonnants dans Londres à ce moment de la nuit, mais le vin que Sherlock avait consommé n'était clairement pas aussi enivrant que l'incandescence chatoyante et tremblante qui menaçait de le submerger.

C'était comme si son corps avait échappé à sa laisse, rejeté ses chaînes et s'était accordé complètement au corps plus petit et équivoque de John. Ses doigts le démangeaient de suivre les lignes des os et de muscle, la chair et les routes cachées des veines, d'apprendre et de dresser la carte de chaque contour du corps de John, mais en même temps ses mains tremblaient, des cartographes peu fiables actuellement retenues par bien trop de vêtements.

John n'était pas mieux, Sherlock pouvait sentir la tension le traversant comme une corde de violon tirée au point de rupture sur l'arche de son chevalet. Paume contre paume et doigts entrelacés était seulement le plus minuscule fragment de soulagement, et les baisers affamés volés dans leur progression chancelante ne servaient qu'à faire se coincer le souffle de Sherlock et à assombrir son esprit.

Enfin la porte noire familière de Baker Street se tint devant eux, et Sherlock chercha dans sa poche de ses doigts engourdis pour en tirer les clés, douloureusement conscient de John pressé contre lui comme si la distance était un péché capital. Un rire haletant et incrédule rebondit entre eux alors que Sherlock luttait pour déverrouiller la serrure, tombant presque dans le vestibule lorsque la porte céda enfin et fut fermée derrière eux par le coup du pied de John, bloquant le monde.

En un battement de cœur, Sherlock se retrouva pressé contre le mur, le corps de John dur et urgent contre le sien. Ces mains de chirurgien ôtèrent les boutons du manteau de Sherlock et tirèrent sur son écharpe dans un effort désespéré d'arriver à la peau en dessous.

Sa bouche retraça une ligne humide le long de la mâchoire de Sherlock, et Sherlock glissa un peu sur le mur, inclinant son corps pour que John soit plus facilement à portée et qu'il puisse capturer cette parfaite langue furtive de la sienne et laisser John installer sa possession. Des souffles arrachés et des sons doux, humides et obscènes se coincèrent entre eux alors que ses mains luttaient avec la fermeture de la veste de John avant de glisser dessous, s'escrimant avec la masse du pull.

"Les garçons, c'est – oh !" L'exclamation de Mme Hudson trancha l'air, et Sherlock étouffa un rire alors que John se dérobait, ayant l'air à la fois mortifié et parfaitement ébouriffé. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés du passage des doigts de Sherlock et sa veste glissait d'une épaule. Loin d'être aussi débauché que Sherlock aurait aimé, mais l'impression était prometteuse néanmoins.

"Oh, vous deux !" Mme Hudson rougissait, son expression bloquée fermement entre un rictus de réprimande et un sourire d'une sorte enchantée et babillante qui suggérait que Mme Turner entendrait parler de tout ça demain. "Vous avez un appartement et deux chambres pour ce genre de chose !"

"Désolé, Mme Hudson," marmonna John, sauf qu'à en juger par le sourire plissant ses lèvres il essayait de ne pas rire, et la main emmêlée dans le manteau de Sherlock tenait toujours bon, ferme et sans honte. "Nous allons, euh, nous allons juste –"

"Je vous vous y laisser, et s'il y a des taches suspectes sur mon papier peint demain, ça sortira de votre loyer."

Elle disparut de retour dans son appartement, les laissant tous deux s'effondrer l'un contre l'autre, coincés sans pouvoir rien y faire entre le rire et le désir.

"Oh mon Dieu," murmura John, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte fermée de Mme Hudson avant de tirer Sherlock vers leur appartement. "Allons, montons avant que qui que ce soit d'autre n'interrompe."

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement. Les dix-sept marches passèrent sous leurs pieds inélégants alors qu'ils se dépêchaient vers leur porte. L'appartement se tenait parfaitement vide, sombre excepté la lueur des réverbères au-delà des fenêtres, et Sherlock appuya sur le bouton, l'ampoule remplissant la pièce de sa lumière et les laissant lui et John se regarder, captivés.

On aurait dit une dernière chance, une dernière opportunité de changer d'avis, mais Sherlock était heureux de la laisser glisser, ignorée, alors qu'il tendait le bras vers John, le plat de sa main passant sur la colonne de son cou et la courbe de son épaule pour pousser la veste sur le sol.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr ?" demanda John d'une voix rauque, ses doigts tournant autour du ruban bleu de l'écharpe de Sherlock où elle pendait en désordre autour de sa gorge. "Nous pourrions – Nous n'avons pas à –"

"John," murmura Sherlock, sa voix profonde et âpre à ses propres oreilles alors qu'il passait son pouce nu sur la lèvre de John. "Je suis sûr. Maintenant pour l'amour de Dieu enlève ce pull."

Le rire voilé de John souffla sur son visage. "Tu es toujours dans ce fichu manteau !"

Avec un sourire suffisant, Sherlock décolla son écharpe, la laissa tomber sur le sol avant d'ouvrir d'un petit coup les derniers boutons de son manteau et de le laisser glisser pour tomber en une flaque de laine autour de ses pieds, s'emmêlant avec la veste de John où elle reposait. Ce n'était pas un grand dévoilement, et John l'avait vu dans bien moins, mais ça n'empêcha pas John de lever un sourcil en appréciation évidente et sincère et de rapprocher Sherlock, enfonçant son nez dans le creux de la gorge de Sherlock et inhalant avec un grognement.

Les yeux de Sherlock se fermèrent en papillonnant, sa pomme d'Adam dansant alors que l'éclair chaud de la langue de John sur son pouls faisait se serrer ses mains inutilement. Ses doigts tirèrent le pull de John, se déplaçant finalement vers la chaude nuque parsemée de cheveux et vers le haut sur l'arrière du crâne de John pour le rapprocher alors qu'il penchait la tête en arrière en reddition.

Le mouvement poussa leurs hanches les unes contre les autres, et le gémissement de Sherlock s'harmonisa avec le juron révérencieux de John alors que la lente friction douloureuse embrasait les nerfs, brillant et étincelant en boucles de réactions positives à travers le corps de Sherlock. La sensation le fit grogner, ses doigts resserrant leur prise avant de glisser sur le corps de John sur la laine épaisse jusqu'à l'arête de denim entre les jambes de John.

"Putain !" gémit John, son corps se balançant alors que Sherlock prenait sa longueur dans sa paume, dressant sans honte la carte de cette inconnue avec une lourde pression et le talon oppressant de sa paume. En quelques instants, John se frottait contre lui, ses hanches se tournant en un mouvement saccadé alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire. "Sherlock –"

Il avala son propre nom des lèvres de John, sa langue glissant au-delà du bord peu tranchant des dents pour glisser contre celle de John, le goûtant à nouveau avant de reculer, traînant des baisers grisants et gonflés sur la râpe rugueuse du début de barbe vers la ligne lisse de la gorge de John. Sa langue dansa sur la première rosée humide de la sueur sur le pouls de John, goûtant la trace de sel, cataloguant tout ce qu'il pouvait alors que les doigts de John bougeaient en une danse hésitante sur les boutons de sa veste et la chemise en dessous.

La pulpe de doigts rugueux traîna une ligne le long du torse de Sherlock où la chemise exposait sa peau, le faisant gémir à voix haute et mordiller avec agitation la ligne du col de John, bloqué de davantage d'exploration par le satané pull.

"John," dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, tirant sur la laine, les sons tendus de félicité de John emportés à travers lui comme de l'écume de mer, turbulente et dangereuse. Avec un bruit inarticulé, Sherlock recula, saisissant l'ourlet du vêtement et l'ôtant du corps de John, par-dessus sa tête et le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être lancé sur le côté, haï pour toute sa normalité. Le t-shirt que John portait en dessous suivit en quelques secondes, et Sherlock sentit un tressaillement de quelque chose comme du soulagement lorsqu'il put enfin toucher la peau nue de John.

Ses mains suivirent les plats des muscles, comptant la cage distendue des côtes de John et touchant du pouce la proéminence de la hanche de John au-dessus de son jeans. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus désespérés, fiévreux et humides alors que des sons tendus et urgents tombaient entre eux.

John tira brutalement sur la chemise qui était encore drapée sur les épaules de Sherlock, défaite mais toujours portée, et le tissu murmura alors qu'il glissait le long des bras de Sherlock. Pendant un bref instant les manchettes menottèrent ses poignets, le privant de John avant qu'il ne puisse se libérer à tâtons et reprendre son exploration.

"L- lit," réussit à dire John, gémissant vers le plafond alors que Sherlock léchait le plat de sa clavicule. "Je suis trop vieux pour le sol. Le lit, Sherlock, _s'il te plaît_."

Il n'eut pas la chance d'acquiescer parce que John recula, faisant gémir Sherlock à la soudaine absence. Son corps entier se contracta vers l'avant, reprenant contact alors même que John tendait le bras pour s'agripper à lui.

Il les guida à travers l'appartement, enlevant ses bottes du bout du pied et trébuchant dessus dans sa hâte alors que Sherlock essayait de faire la même chose sans réellement relâcher son contact affamé de John.

"Mon Dieu, attention," s'étrangla John. "Je ne veux pas avoir à t'emmener aux urgences pour une cheville cassée." Ses paroles s'effacèrent lorsque Sherlock pressa son corps en alignement contre celui de John, le poussant en arrière pas après pas vers la porte de la chambre qui les attendait. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, remarquant à peine le flot d'éclairage alors que les doigts de John se coinçaient à sa taille, le tirant sur le matelas.

Leurs bruits jumeaux de désir étaient obscènes alors qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock trembla en sentant le corps de John couché sous lui, se tortillant alors que ses mains glissaient le long des bras de Sherlock et sur ses épaules, tâtonnant sur les crans de ses vertèbres et s'incurvant autour de ses côtes.

Sherlock grogna lorsque le vagabondage de ses doigts fut interrompu par le denim épais du jeans de John, le son montant en volume quand la simple braguette prouva être trop pour lui. Les mécanismes basiques étaient non-pertinents quand tout ce à quoi son cerveau pouvait penser était la symphonie de la chair et la course pour la libération.

Le rire de John fut discret alors qu'il remontait les hanches, poussant Sherlock gentiment sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse défaire les boutons et que Sherlock puisse empoigner le tissu, tirant à la fois le pantalon et les sous-vêtements sur les hanches de John pour révéler son prix.

"Tu es trop habillé," bégaya John, son corps entier tremblant alors que les doigts de Sherlock prenaient en coupe et caressaient, sentant enfin le glissement de la peau veloutée sur un noyau fort et d'acier. "Bien, bien trop habillé. Oh, par le Christ !"

Sherlock fit un 'hum' alors que sa langue se traînait le long de la colonne palpitante du sexe de John, lapant pour goûter là où le sel était le plus fort avant de fermer ses lèvres autour du gland : un autre genre différent de baiser qui rendit John fou, ses hanches tremblant de l'envie de pousser et seulement empêchées par la force de sa retenue. Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans les cheveux de Sherlock, serrant fermement mais ne tirant pas alors que Sherlock descendait brusquement vers le bas, savourant la saveur de John à son plus intense.

Un rapide tiraillement de John fit que Sherlock le libéra avec un 'pop', et il hoqueta de surprise lorsque John utilisa de la force pure pour les retourner. Il grogna lorsqu'il captura la bouche de Sherlock de la sienne, ses mains glissant à plat sur les hanches de Sherlock pour tirer d'un coup sec sur le tissu de son pantalon.

"Pas comme ça –" dit enfin John d'un voix rauque. "Pas – je veux -"

"Me baiser ?" gémit Sherlock, son estomac flottant alors que John lui retirait son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Il recula brièvement pour éjecter son propre jeans et ses sous-vêtements avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur le corps de Sherlock, merveilleusement nu et instamment dur.

" _Oui_." L'acquiescement de John trancha l'air, plein d'envie alors qu'il attrapait la bouche de Sherlock pour un long baiser profond. Des doigts audacieux traînèrent le long du ventre de Sherlock avant de s'enrouler autour de la douleur de son érection, touchant du pouce le gland et faisant se cambrer le dos de Sherlock en une recherche impuissante pour davantage.

"S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu as du lubrifiant et des préservatifs ici quelque part ?" demanda John, ses mots rien d'autre qu'un murmure essoufflé comme si parler plus fort serait sa perte.

"Tiroir," répondit Sherlock, tendant le bras pour chercher à tâtons et aveuglément le tube de lubrifiant et un petit paquet en aluminium carré. Un bref éclair de gratitude au fait d'être préparé dériva à travers sa tête avant d'être chassé par le contact de John une fois de plus, éliminé sous la vague bourdonnante de désir ardent qui se précipitait depuis le glissement régulier et affamé du bout des doigts de John de haut en bas de sa hampe. "Si tu – _ah_ – continues à faire ça, ce sera terminé bien trop tôt," avertit-il, tendant le bras en vain vers John et grognant de frustration quand il se pencha en arrière, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de Sherlock avec un sourire suffisant.

"T'veux que j'arrête ?"

"Je veux que tu _commences_ !" grogna Sherlock, accrochant son talon autour du dos de John et faisant un petit coup insistent qui fit se tendre les cuisses de John.

"Autoritaire," dit-il affectueusement, le bruit sec du capuchon du lubrifiant bruyant comme un coup de feu. "Je n'ai ah – pas fait ça avec un homme depuis un moment, pas depuis l'uni. Si je te fais mal -"

"Tu ne le feras pas."

"Si je le fais –"

Sherlock roula des yeux. "Je te le dirai. Depuis quand ai-je déjà subi un – _oh_ !"

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge alors que le doigt huilé de John glissait en arrière, la pulpe taquinant son entrée en cercles exaspérants avant d'enfin, enfin le pénétrer. Ses muscles se serrèrent en un bref plaisir choqué avant qu'il ne se force à se détendre et à accueillir le contact prudent de John. Son gémissement s'harmonisa avec le son rocailleux et approbateur que fit John, et le lapement de la langue de John sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, mordant et marquant, fut suffisant pour faire que Sherlock se cramponne désespérément aux draps, s'empalant sur le doigt de John.

"Doucement," murmura John, sa main droite s'écartant sur le ventre de Sherlock, ses doigts passant à travers la pré-éjaculation qui était éparpillée sur sa peau telle la rosée. "Je te tiens. Un autre ?"

"Oui," gémit Sherlock, ne se souciant d'à quel point sa voix avait l'air défaite alors que la sensation d'étirement tressaillait le long de ses nerfs. Il y eut un bref moment passager d'inconfort avant que les doigts de John ne commencent à travailler, se tendant vers le haut et se recourbant jusqu'à ce qu'ils effleurent sa prostate en une glissade électrique qui fit rouler ses yeux en arrière et venir son souffle en halètements vifs, étonnés et désespérés. Ses jambes se redressèrent brusquement vers son corps en un bref spasme avant qu'un autre doigt ne décrive un cercle et glisse à l'intérieur, s'écartant prudemment pour l'élargir davantage. "John !"

Des baisers traînaient voluptueusement sur ses hanches et son érection, soulignés par le pincement le plus léger de dents et l'occasionnel passage enivrant de la langue de John. Sherlock ne souciait pas des bruits qu'il faisait : de petits grognements de désir et de frustration en contrepoint du déhanchement de son corps et de la prise inutile de ses mains.

John était trop loin pour l'empoigner correctement, en tout cas si il voulait qu'il continue ce qu'il faisait, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas décider s'il voulait davantage des doigts habiles de John ou la chaleur épaisse du sexe de John. Un autre petit coup sur sa prostate couplé au taquinement sans honte de la bouche de John sur son bout fit gémir Sherlock vers le plafond, essayant de combattre le contre-courant de désir qui menaçait de le submerger.

Il enroula ses jambes sans honte autour de la taille de John, pressant avec ses talons en un ordre muet. L'absence des doigts de John le laissa abruptement perdu avant qu'il n'entende le froissement du paquet du préservatif et le sifflement discret du souffle de John alors qu'il se l'appliquait.

"Prêt ?" demanda John, sa voix semblant à moitié-partie, ses paumes glissant le long des cuisses tremblantes de Sherlock. Un sourire passa en un éclair sur ses lèvres quand la seule réponse de Sherlock fut une autre pression de ses talons, un empressement indéniable jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir la lourde érection pendante de John pressée contre lui, le gland gonflé poussant en avant jusqu'à ce que l'arête entre d'une secousse.

"Putain !" s'étrangla John, sa voix presque un sanglot alors qu'il redressait son poids sur Sherlock, les yeux fermés fermement en adoration. Ses cheveux se redressaient dans toutes les directions, et ses lèvres étaient écartées autour de chaque souffle pénible alors qu'il pénétrait délicatement. Sherlock se força à se concentrer sur l'expression de John, absorbant chaque détail alors que le lent étirement terriblement agréable de John poussant en lui remplissait son corps d'ondulations fantomatiques.

"Ça va ?" murmura-t-il, essayant de saisir les épaules de John, le bout de ses doigts explorant le réseau de la cicatrice avec enthousiasme alors qu'il déplaçait ses hanches et grognait.

"Ne suis-je pas censé être celui qui te demande ça ?" demanda John, ouvrant péniblement les yeux et baissant les yeux sur Sherlock comme s’il ne pouvait pas tout à fait croire qui il avait au lit avec lui. "Putain, regarde-toi. Tu es superbe. _Ah_ !" Il se mordit fortement la lèvre alors que Sherlock se contractait en un encouragement spontané jusqu'à ce que John commence à se déplacer, se retirant seulement pour entrer à nouveau, cherchant avec chaque poussée jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'angle parfait et que la voix de Sherlock se libère brusquement de sa gorge à cause d'un délice sans borne.

Il toucha John partout où il pouvait l'atteindre, effleurant la longueur tendue et tremblante de ses bras, courbant les doigts sur ses épaules et vers le bas, sur les petites bosses sensibles des mamelons de John. Il voulait tout enregistrer, dresser la carte de chaque centimètre et mémoriser chacune des réactions de John, mais c'était comme si son cerveau était hors ligne. Son esprit était vide et ouvert à rien en dehors de la sensation de John en lui et l'extase étincelante qui montait avec chaque seconde. On aurait dit que chaque souffle était pure passion, bordé de l'odeur de la sueur, du sexe et de _John_.

Abruptement John se déplaça, et Sherlock geignit lorsque l'angle changea, toujours bon mais le ramenant du bord. John murmura une excuse, retournant docilement s'arc-bouter au-dessous de Sherlock sur ses deux mains. "Je veux te toucher," confia-t-il doucement. "J'peux pas rester comme ça et te caresser en même temps." La voix de John se coinça lorsque la main de Sherlock se déplaça pour lui faire plaisir. "S'il te plaît, Sherlock. Jouis pour moi ?"

Comme s'il pouvait dire non. Les mots l'avaient complètement abandonné, jetés sur le côté comme non pertinents alors que la vague de l'extase enflait jusqu'au point de rupture. Le corps de John était un mur humide sur lui, le noyau entre leurs jambes glissant et torride là où leurs corps se rejoignaient, et Sherlock enroula ses doigts autour de lui-même. Il essaya d'égaler les poussées de John, mais elles perdaient rapidement leur rythme, jetées en lambeaux alors que John approchait de son propre pic.

Il gémissait des louanges, le nom de Sherlock répété comme une prière, et le son rauque fut la dernière étincelle dont Sherlock avait besoin pour le traîner par-dessus le bord. Le nom de John fut un cri brisé sur ses lèvres alors que son orgasme le parcourait, serrant chaque muscle fortement et frissonnant alors que des bandes chaudes se répandaient sur son ventre et sur ses jointures qui pompaient.

Le cri tendu de John fut presque perdu dans la tempête de sensations, et il se passa un moment avant que Sherlock n'ait suffisamment de sens pour ressentir les contractions de la libération de John positionné profondément en lui, se tendant en avant en complétion, alors que leurs souffles haletants remplissaient le silence de la chambre.

D'un air songeur, Sherlock tendit le bras, glissant une main le long de l'avant-bras de John alors que son corps tremblait, excessivement sensible au poids de John en lui et vivant à chaque endroit où la chair de John touchait la sienne. Faiblement, il desserra ses jambes de la taille de John, léthargique de la meilleure manière possible et les membres comme du plomb, un petit rire sourd rebondissant dans sa poitrine à l'expression stupéfaite et étourdie sur le visage de John.

"C'était –"

"Hummm," murmura Sherlock en accord. Il fronça le nez en léger inconfort lorsque John glissa hors de lui, se débarrassant du préservatif dans la corbeille à proximité avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le matelas à côté de Sherlock, l'air essoufflé et content. "Superbe."

John sourit au compliment lascif, ayant l'air trop fatigué pour même bouger alors que Sherlock passait un doigt à travers le chantier sur son ventre et cherchait autour de lui ses sous-vêtements pour s'essuyer. "Nous pourrions nous doucher ?" suggéra John, mais à sa voix, se lever était la dernière chose à son esprit, et Sherlock était enclin à être d'accord.

"Demain," promit-il, lançant son boxer par-dessus le côté du matelas et se tournant vers John, tendant le bras pour saisir sa main et le rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étendus ensemble au milieu du lit.

John frotta son nez contre le pouls ralentissant dans le creux de la mâchoire de Sherlock, un bras jeté sur son torse alors que sa jambe s'insinuait entre les cuisses de Sherlock. Sa voix était rocailleuse dans l'air, faisant à nouveau courir un frisson délicat sur la peau de Sherlock, plus calme maintenant, moins urgent, mais délicieux malgré tout.

"Alors nous – nous allons le faire ?" demanda John, son pouce frottant d'avant en arrière sur le sternum de Sherlock sur le bruit sourd ralentissant de son cœur comme s'il dirigeait l'orchestre de l'existence de Sherlock.

Les pensées et les peurs de tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer persistaient encore : des ombres floues et pâles dans la lumière du soleil de son esprit assouvi. Pourtant elles étaient éclipsées par le potentiel de tout ce que lui et John pourraient avoir ensemble – tout ce qu'ils pourraient être l'un pour l'autre, à la fois maintenant et dans le futur – et cette fois les mots vinrent facilement.

"Oui. Si c'est toujours ce que tu veux ?"

Sherlock regarda alors que John souriait, l'éventail de ses cils sables se ferma doucement alors que la chaude promesse de son murmure atteignait les oreilles de Sherlock.

"Mon Dieu, oui."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :p A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)


	16. Chapitre 16

La conscience trouva John doucement, se déployant sur lui comme de chaudes vagues d'océan alors que le dernier voile de sommeil bienheureux s'éloignait. Il se sentait détendu et content, pelotonné dans le cocon du lit de Sherlock avec un autre corps lourdement vautré à moitié sur son dos. Il sentait la douce chatouille de boucles contre sa peau et la bouffée murmurante de chaque souffle qui circulait à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du torse de Sherlock.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, qui avaient toujours une sensation un peu gonflées par les baisers et attaquées par l'éraflure persistante des dents de Sherlock. En fait, diverses parties de lui lui faisaient mal d'une manière qui le faisait se sentir à la fois suffisant et environ dix ans plus jeune. Il aurait dû savoir que si courir dans les rues de Londres avec Sherlock Holmes l'avait ramené à la vie alors le sexe avec cet homme le renverserait.

Le souvenir de la nuit précédente s'épanouit entièrement, et John prit une brusque inspiration alors que la chaleur s'enflammait le long de ses veines et faisait picoter sa peau. Des contacts maladroits, des baisers désespérés et Sherlock dans toute sa gloire éblouissante. Toute cette concentration aiguë absorbée – pas par une affaire – mais par John, comme s'il était le puzzle le plus riche et le plus brillant sur lequel Sherlock soit jamais tombé.

Dieu, cela avait été comme un rêve : tout ce que John voulait et pensait ne jamais pouvoir avoir, enthousiaste et désireux pour lui, complètement ouvert comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde dont Sherlock avait besoin. Sans le poids chaud de Sherlock affalé sur lui, John aurait suspecté que c'était simplement un autre – bien que vivace – fantasme, comme tant d'autres qui s'étaient brossés sur la toile de son sommeil.

Sauf que ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit précédente n'avait pas été le simple éclair du désir, rapidement rassasié. Toute la journée, depuis la rencontre dans le bureau de Monroe, Sherlock avait regardé John comme s'il était un homme affamé et que John était un festin. Cela avait été le même coup d'œil de désir que John avait vu avant, dans l'appartement, mais amplifié cent fois, pas simplement de la chaleur mais un besoin brûlant et torride.

Il avait su dans l'ascenseur que quelque chose de fondamental avait commencé à changer : les premières secousses avant que la terre ne tremble et que le monde ne change pour toujours. Où il avait autrefois vu l'incertitude sur le visage de Sherlock, il y avait eu l'éclair de la passion téméraire à la place. Ces incroyables yeux en kaléidoscope cosmique s'assombrirent à la couleur des mers tropicales battues par les tempêtes, communiquant tellement d'émotion par le passage d'un regard.

John s'était attendu à ce que Sherlock soit cinglant à propos de sa manifestation possessive dans le bureau de Monroe, qu'il fasse étalage de son indépendance comme tant de partenaires de John l'avaient fait auparavant, mais il avait eu tort. A la place c'était comme si l'étincelle du désir de Sherlock avait trouvé ignition, brûlant vivement, surpris et content du comportement de John, même s'il était déplacé.

Puis, après ça, instant après instant passèrent où John sentit l'attraction du nœud de chaise entre eux. Quelque chose tirait sous ses côtes, le rapprochant de Sherlock à chaque opportunité. Il y avait eu le trajet en taxi, où la tentation de voler un baiser l'avait laissé tremblant et inconscient de tout le reste. Puis il y eut la soirée entière Chez Angelo, à regarder la bouche de Sherlock alors qu'il parlait, à moitié hypnotisé par chaque parole.

Pourtant malgré tout ça – le désir enchanteur, la chaleur humide de Sherlock, le sexe incroyable – c'était ce que l'acte promettait qui se nichait dans l'esprit de John et faisait que son cœur semblât gonflé et inondé de joie. Sherlock avait fait son choix. Il avait décidé de risquer tout ce qu'ils avaient – leur amitié et leur loyauté – dans l'espoir de davantage, et John avait l'intention de s'assurer qu'il ne le regrette pas.

"Je peux presque entendre les rouages tourner dans ta tête," murmura Sherlock, sa voix abaissée d'une demi-octave par le sommeil. Le ton faisait des choses merveilleuses au corps de John, donnant l'impression que ses poumons étaient trop pleins d'air et augmentant la pression entre ses jambes où son excitation était piégée entre son corps et le matelas.

John fit un 'hum' d'acquiescement, bien trop satisfait et content pour exprimer une réponse. Par le Christ, c'était parfait. Il voulait préserver ce moment pour toujours. Juste lui et Sherlock, ensemble au début de quelque chose de nouveau.

Le bout du nez de Sherlock frotta la peau entre les omoplates de John, donnant un coup de tête contre lui comme un chat avant que Sherlock ne s'étire, tout en membres longs et en peau nue et glissante. La sensation était suffisante pour faire que l'intérêt paresseux et laconique de John devienne bien plus concentré, surtout quand l'arête indéniable de l'érection de Sherlock poussa légèrement contre sa hanche – pas exigeante, juste là.

Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser ça être gâché.

Saisissant le poignet de Sherlock, John tira et roula, riant doucement au "Oh !" surpris de Sherlock qui se termina avec Sherlock sur le dos sur le matelas et John à moitié au-dessus de lui à la place. Tous deux étaient dangereusement proches du bord du lit, mais John ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à s'en soucier. Comment le pouvait-il quand il avait la longueur merveilleuse de Sherlock, grand, gracieux et étendu ingénument sous lui, presque aussi pâle que les draps sauf le rougissement s'attardant sur la crête de ses pommettes et le flamboiement de ses yeux ?

Sherlock souleva un sourcil, une taquinerie et un défi, tout cela en même temps. Un bruit rocailleux se coinça dans la gorge de John alors que les jambes de Sherlock bougeaient, tournant pour qu'ils s'emboîtent, indéniablement reliés d'une manière qui ne laissait absolument rien à l'imagination.

"Oh, mon Dieu," murmura John, fermant les yeux pendant une brève seconde pour savourer la sensation de Sherlock aussi près, _tellement_ près et menaçant de briser son cerveau à nouveau. "Puis-je – ?" Sa main dériva de manière significative sur le côté de Sherlock, sa peau tremblant alors que les doigts habiles de Sherlock commençaient à jouer sur lui comme une symphonie, dansant sur les côtes, balayant le long de son dos et plus bas pour prendre en coupe et presser.

"As-tu vraiment besoin de demander ?" La voix de Sherlock gronda, le tonnerre ronronnant entre son torse et celui de John comme si les mots pouvaient se faire entendre sans passer à travers l'air.

John cambra sa colonne vertébrale, souriant alors que la tête de Sherlock retombait, ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres écartées à la douce douleur du déhanchement – la preuve de combien ils voulaient tous deux recommencer piégée entre leurs hanches, tortueusement bonne.

"John, _s'il te plaît_."

Eh bien, qui était John pour dire non à ça ?

******

"Douche," dit Sherlock quelque temps après, comme quelqu'un qui avait entendu le mot mais avait actuellement des problèmes pour se rappeler pourquoi c'était important. Il était étendu sur le torse de John, une charge solide pour un homme aussi mince, sa peau dansant et se contractant alors que le pouce de John caressait paresseusement de haut en bas la colonne de ses vertèbres. "Nous avons vraiment besoin de nous doucher."

Oui, c'était vrai. La pagaille entre eux commençait rapidement à les faire coller ensemble, et John réprima un sourire. Il avait oublié que le sexe pouvait être comme ça, pas simplement à propos du donnant-donnant du plaisir, mais quelque chose de joueur, taquin, lui-sur-moi-sur-lui et sans rime ni raison mais tellement bon tout de même. C'était la différence, supposait John, entre du sexe avec des quasi-étrangères, trois rendez-vous et il ne savait toujours rien d'elles, et le sexe avec le colocataire qui le rendait fou depuis plus d'un an et savait comment John prenait son café.

"Bouge-toi alors," suggéra-t-il, en donnant à la ligne ferme de la taille de Sherlock un léger coup et soufflant un soupir de rire quand sa seule réponse fut une sorte de grognement repu. Si quiconque lui avait demandé il y avait un mois comment il pensait que Sherlock se comportait au milieu de la satisfaction après le sexe, John aurait peiné à l'imaginer. A la vérité, la réponse était que Sherlock était essentiellement comme tout le monde : béat et paresseux, bien que peut-être qu'il fût plus conscient que la plupart des gens. John voyait presque la course et l'éclair permanents de pensées sous cette couronne de boucles brunes indisciplinées, qui étaient actuellement un nuage de frisottis, un peu aplatis sur un côté. "Vraiment, tu dois t'occuper de tes cheveux avant que qui que ce soit d'autre que moi les voie. Ça ne laisse rien dans le doute."

"C'est toi qui en a fait une pagaille," signala Sherlock, levant finalement la tête de là où elle avait reposé contre le torse de John et lui donnant un regard noir concentré. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la couronne de John, et une trace de sourire satisfait courba les lèvres de Sherlock. "De plus, les tiens ne sont pas mieux." Il tendit le bras vers le haut, tirant une fois pensivement sur une des touffes avant de laisser sortir un soupir et de se décoller de John.

"Berk," grogna John, fronçant le nez à la patine collante sur son estomac avant de lever les yeux et de regarder Sherlock s'étirer. Il semblait vraiment continuer sur une éternité, des muscles sveltes étirés sur les lignes dures et puissantes de ses os. La partie docteur de John était soulagée de voir que, malgré l'attaque sauvage de la grippe, Sherlock n'avait pas l'air aussi émacié qu'il aurait pu l'être. Ici et là se trouvait la suggestion d'un angle, un peu trop aigu pour le confort : la crête d'un os iliaque et l'arête de son omoplate, mais ce que John remarquait le plus était le potentiel du corps de Sherlock.

Il avait déjà prouvé être assez fort. John l'avait vu dans des bagarres de ruelles confinées, dans lesquelles ils se retrouvaient plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, pourtant il y avait davantage que cela. Sherlock savait comment utiliser son corps – sa hauteur, son poids, son apparente fragilité – à son avantage.

Dans un combat honnête, John était assez sûr que sa force musculaire dépasserait celle de Sherlock, mais ça ne prendrait probablement pas grand-chose pour que cela change. Quelques repas réguliers de plus donneraient aux muscles quelque chose pour se développer, et le style de vie que Sherlock entretenait – courant dans tout Londres et reculant rarement devant une altercation – ferait probablement le reste.

Les yeux de John voyagèrent le long du plat du dos de Sherlock, un enchevêtrement confus d'une grimace et d'un sourire suffisant se coinçant sur son visage quand il remarqua les ecchymoses sur les hanches et les fesses de Sherlock : quatre doigts et un pouce sur chaque côté – un témoignage de l'enthousiasme de John.

"Je ne suis pas le seul à être marqué," murmura Sherlock, et John leva son regard pour se rendre compte que Sherlock le regardait par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux changeants lumineux et le coin de sa bouche soulevé en un sourire suffisant. "Tu pourrais vouloir porter quelque chose avec un col, ou emprunter une écharpe."

Les doigts de John volèrent vers son cou, et il étouffa un grognement lorsqu'il trouva l'ecchymose faiblement sensible laissée par la bouche de Sherlock à un moment indéterminé de la nuit. "Au moins les tiennes sont faciles à cacher," râla-t-il, repoussant les draps d'un geste et se mettant sur pieds pour bien voir dans le miroir. En terme de suçon, il était en fait étonnamment délicat, bien que savoir si Sherlock avait été délibérément doux ou avait simplement été distrait avant de tirer trop de sang vers la surface, John n'en était pas sûr.

Au moins, il était proche de sa clavicule. Pas trop évident. John n'était pas dérangé que les gens le découvrent, bien qu'il parierait n'importe quoi que les autres du Yard s'en donneraient à cœur joie, soit entendu d'un air suffisant (Greg) soit manifestement dégoûté (Anderson, le con). Cependant, il y avait des manières plus matures et élégantes de dire au monde qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec Sherlock Holmes que de se pavaner avec les marques de dents de son amant sur son cou.

L'esprit de John trébucha en arrière, s'attardant sur le mot 'amant'. Une partie de lui était encore à vif de la surprise euphorique – que ce que lui et Sherlock étaient l'un pour l'autre ait pris ce pas dans les royaumes du véritablement intime. Il était impossible d'être plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été la nuit précédente et ce matin-là, et cette pensée était suffisante pour faire tressauter l'estomac de John d'un plaisir paresseux.

Bien sûr, le truc entier amenait un nouveau tas de défis sur la table. Cela dérangeait l’équilibre de la meilleure des façons, mais ils devraient quand même prendre le temps de trouver une nouvelle stabilité, et John fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas qu'aucun d'eux allait cesser d'être ce qu'ils étaient avant. Il tannerait toujours Sherlock pour manger et se plaindrait de la pagaille, et Sherlock disséquerait toujours des choses sur la table de la cuisine et risquerait sa vie de manières stupides, mais maintenant il y avait une autre facette à tout ça.

Sherlock avait déjà dit plutôt clairement que le sexe était quelque chose qu'il faisait et appréciait, mais à quelle fréquence ? Normalement il ne dormait pas longtemps non plus, et pourtant il était encore au lit quand John s'était réveillé ce matin. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock commence à changer, à faire des choses qui le rendait malheureux pour s'accrocher à John, mais en même temps John ne voulait pas l'éloigner avec trop ou trop peu de quoi que ce soit.

Il leva les yeux alors que Sherlock se déplaçait, ouvrait la porte de sa chambre et faisait dépasser sa tête dehors pour donner un regard critique au salon avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir la porte plus largement. "J'vérifiai la présence de Mycroft," dit-il en guise d'explication quand John souleva un sourcil. "Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il soit là-dehors à jubiler."

"Comment serait-il –" John ne se donna même pas la peine de finir la question alors que son esprit rattrapait ce que sa bouche allait dire. Bien sûr que Mycroft saurait. John aurait probablement la conversation de 'Brise son cœur et je te briserai les jambes' dans un parking abandonné quelque part avant la fin de la journée. Bien que connaissant Mycroft, peut-être que de simples jambes brisées étaient un vœu pieux.

"Il est impossible que nous ayons réussi à éviter ses caméras hier. Aucun doute qu'un de ses drones aura amené l'enregistrement à son attention." Sherlock n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contrarié par la perspective de son frère les voyant partager – Dieu, plus que quelques baisers chastes sur les trottoirs de Londres. Tout au contraire, c'était sa contrariété normale déteignant de son ton alors qu'il sortait dans l'appartement principal nu et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

"Sherlock, et si Mme Hudson venait à l'étage ?" demanda John, regardant autour de lui la chambre de Sherlock avant de saisir la robe de chambre bleue en soie et d'enrouler le tissu somptueux autour de lui. Il soupira d'irritation quand les manches tombèrent par-dessus ses mains et que l'ourlet arriva quinze centimètres plus bas sur ses jambes qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait sur Sherlock, se drapant presque sur le sol. "Con dégingandé," marmonna-t-il.

Il hésita sur le seuil de la chambre, voulant se glisser dans la douche avec Sherlock mais incertain d'où cette limite personnelle reposait. A la fin, il se retrouva à se tourner vers le salon à la place, étouffant un rire à la traînée de vêtements qu'ils avaient laissée dans leur sillage. Cela ne laissait vraiment pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Soit ses vêtements et ceux de Sherlock étaient enchevêtrés là où ils reposaient sur le sol, soit ils avaient été lancés sur divers meubles complices involontaires. Au moins leurs sous-vêtements et pantalons étaient dans la chambre, mais ça ne prenait pas un génie de la déduction pour lire l'histoire de tout le reste qui reposait dispersé tout autour.

Avec un soupir, John commença à ranger, pliant des articles n'importe comment avant de pendre sa veste et le manteau de Sherlock sur le crochet près de la porte. Alors qu'il le faisait, quelque chose bourdonna, et il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas à la poche du manteau de Sherlock, voyant la lumière révélatrice de l'écran de son téléphone dans le pli sombre. Plongeant la main, il l'en sortit, notant le message et l'heure à laquelle il avait été reçu. Tôt le matin.

Le nom de Greg était clair comme le jour, et John sut qu'il devait être au sujet de l'affaire. Pendant un bref instant il pensa à ranger à nouveau le téléphone, le cacher dans le manteau et nier toute connaissance, parce que quoi que Greg ait à dire ramènerait le Travail au premier plan une fois de plus, et cette brève oasis de simplement eux deux serait terminée.

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. S'il y réfléchissait, il n'en avait même pas réellement envie. Résoudre des mystères était ce que faisait Sherlock – ce qui faisait de lui qui il était. Retenir des informations sur une affaire n'était pas simplement égoïste, c'était une violation directe de la confiance que Sherlock lui avait montrée en acceptant ça en premier lieu. De plus, cela faisait autant partie de sa vie que de celle de Sherlock maintenant, un bizarre plan à trois avec le Travail, et John doutait pouvoir résister à son appel beaucoup plus que Sherlock ne le pouvait.

Errant vers la porte de la salle de bain, il se rendit compte qu'elle était ouverte, large et invitante. Il pouvait tout juste distinguer la silhouette de Sherlock derrière le rideau de douche, le visage tourné vers le spray d'eau alors que la vapeur s'élevait en nuage dans la pièce.

"Texto de Lestrade," annonça John, entendant le 'hum' d'intérêt de Sherlock. "La bague a disparu. Ils ont interpellé Monroe pour interrogatoire."

Sherlock se pencha autour du rideau, un faible froncement sur son front alors qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles de John. Il voyait la tempête de calculs et de déductions dans les yeux de Sherlock, brillante et caractéristique, complètement révélée, et malgré ses convictions John sentit son cœur sombrer un peu.

"Monroe ne sera pas utile. Est-ce que tu viens ou pas ?"

John cligna des yeux, ses sourcils se soulevant involontairement alors que Sherlock disparaissait à nouveau derrière le rideau. Il aurait dû savoir que pendant qu'il hésitait et mijotait dans un silence incertain à propos des limites personnelles, Sherlock avancerait simplement maladroitement et serait aussi franchement et impitoyablement lui-même à ce sujet. Pas que l'homme ne pouvait pas utiliser la ruse; John avait vu la manière séductrice et subversive dont Sherlock travaillait quand il se mettait dans les petits papiers de quelqu'un avec des faux-semblants, mais clairement il sentait qu'une telle chose n'était pas nécessaire avec John.

Retirant la robe de chambre, John l'éloigna d'un coup de pied et s'avança sous le spray derrière Sherlock, murmurant joyeusement lorsque le tambourinage de l'eau frappa sa peau, suivi par la glissade douce des paumes de Sherlock l'accueillant avec enthousiasme. Elles poursuivirent la mousse de savon sur les plans du torse de John et descendirent, et John essaya de ne pas s'affaisser alors que ses muscles bourdonnaient pratiquement sous le contact de Sherlock.

Cette intimité – laisser Sherlock le nettoyer et rendre la faveur avec des mains maladroites et tremblantes – donnait presque à John la sensation d'être pris de vertige. Le sexe était une chose merveilleuse, mais c'était une autre affaire entièrement. Quelque chose qui parlait d'une sorte différente de confiance et avait rarement sa place dans les étapes naissantes d'une relation, où certaines limites existaient encore.

C'était comme si, à travers la simple action d'avoir fait son choix, Sherlock avait abaissé chaque barricade sinueuse qui restait entre eux, et John était désespérément heureux de rendre la faveur. Il y avait si peu qu'il tenait écarté de Sherlock de toute façon, même avant ça, et essayer d'opposer une résistance maintenant semblait non seulement paradoxal, mais presque sacrilège.

Il y aurait de nouvelles limites – des choses formées par le moment et l'humeur qui pourraient bouger pour leur donner une certaine distance et leur rappeler à tous les deux qu'ils pouvaient exister en tant qu'entités séparées – mais maintenant n'était pas le moment pour leur construction. Avec chaque passage des mains de Sherlock on aurait dit que c'était une réaffirmation d'une promesse, et John se tendit vers le haut pour un baiser, bien trop content de profiter du moment.

"Ferme les yeux," donna Sherlock comme instruction alors qu'il moussait les cheveux de John. John sourit alors qu'il sentait la pulpe de ces doigts s'attarder sur les différentes sections de son crâne – os occipital, pariétal et temporal – comme s'il le traçait pour une future référence, ou peut-être souhaitait pouvoir creuser à travers la peau et les os jusqu'au cerveau en-dessous et cueillir les pensées de John.

"Tu sais que je peux le faire moi-même ?" demanda John légèrement, ouvrant un œil pour voir Sherlock lui faire un regard noir de doute. "C'est agréable cependant."

"Hummmm." Le 'hum' de Sherlock résonna dans l'espace confiné, rebondissant sur les carreaux. "Cela m'aide à réfléchir."

"A l'affaire ?" Les épaules de John s'abaissèrent alors que les bons soins de Sherlock se tournèrent brièvement vers son cou, dénouant de faibles petits nœuds de tension dans les tendons à cet endroit. Il hoqueta lorsque le bras de Sherlock se déplaça abruptement à sa taille, le soulevant presque à bras-le-corps et échangeant leurs positions pour que le flot complet de la douche pleuve sur le corps de John, entraînant la mousse et le laissant tousser.

"En partie. Je lisais les dossiers pendant que tu étais endormi cette nuit, à essayer de trouver quelque chose que nous aurions pu rater, mais tout ça n'est que – des faits. J'ai l'impression que nous avons toutes les pièces mais qu'il nous manque la colle." Il y avait la plus faible trace d'incertitude défensive dans la voix de Sherlock, et John ouvrit un œil pour essayer de lire son expression faciale.

Vide. Délibérément vide. John connaissait suffisamment bien les masques de Sherlock maintenant pour remarquer le contrôle lissant tout indice de ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Aucune aide là, alors, donc John n'avait plus que ses propres déductions. Est-ce que Sherlock pensait que John le jugerait pour ne pas avoir la réponse à l'affaire ?

Non, Sherlock ne s'était jamais excusé pour ça avant. Il avait confiance en ses capacités déductives. C'était autre chose.

John n'avait pas remarqué les dossiers dans la chambre. L'ordre n'était pas un des traits de caractère de Sherlock – normalement il laissait les documents et les photos de scènes de crime partout – alors est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il avait délibérément été les ranger à un moment, pour les cacher de John ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que John désapprouverait, ou essaierait de le forcer à se reposer plutôt que travailler ?

"Je pensais que ça ne te ressemblait pas tellement de dormir toute la nuit," dit John avec un sourire, sentant la faible relaxation du corps de Sherlock là où il se tenait si près du sien et profitant du frisson de triomphe que sa supposition soit correcte. "Ça ne va pas me déranger si tu décides de te lever et de faire des expériences à trois heures du matin, du moment qu'elles ne sont pas sur moi."

"Je voulais rester avec toi," signala doucement Sherlock, comme si l'aveu le gênait, "mais je ne dors pas longtemps. Quatre heures, peut-être, à moins que je n'ai été levé pendant des jours."

"Quand tu t'écroules à l'occasion de manière spectaculaire." John tendit le bras vers la bouteille de shampoing la plus proche, agitant ses doigts en un geste signifiant 'rapproche-toi' et envoyant un regard noir à Sherlock quand il baissa la tête bas. Il n'était pas si petit; il aurait pu atteindre les cheveux de Sherlock sans que l'homme plie les genoux. Tout de même, au moins de cette façon il n'avait pas à s'étirer alors qu'il passait ses doigts à travers les boucles humides et sinueuses qui s'accrochaient tendrement, s'enroulant autour de ses doigts avant de s'échapper en glissant. "Est-ce que tu étais endormi quand je me suis réveillé ce matin ?"

"Sommeillais," fournit Sherlock, cambrant un peu le cou et poussant sa tête dans le toucher de John comme s'il cherchait plus de contact. Une chose que John classa pour un usage ultérieur. "Et réfléchissais. Nous avons environ trois minutes avant que nous soyons à court d'eau chaude."

John jeta un coup d'œil à la pomme de douche avant de faire bouger Sherlock, arquant son dos pour éviter les carreaux froids alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs places, et grognant de plaisir quand cela ne fit que presser leurs corps dans l'alignement de l'autre. Le désir pulsa de plus belle, un battement lent sans aucune urgence, et John vit Sherlock avoir un sourire satisfait avant de murmurer : "Peut-être plus tard. J'estime que nous avons moins d'une heure avant que Lestrade n'arrive. Si tu voulais garder le changement de notre relation des gens du Yard alors être découverts _in flagrante_ pourrait leur donner des indices que même eux ne pourraient pas rater."

John tendit le bras vers le haut, retirant d'un mouvement rapide du shampoing de la tempe de Sherlock avant qu'il ne puisse glisser dans son œil. Il regarda l'eau alourdir ces boucles en un plaquage raide temporaire de noir avant que Sherlock ne ferme les robinets et ne balaye les gouttes de ses cheveux.

"Est-ce que tu veux le garder pour nous ?" demanda John, sortant de la douche et jetant une serviette à Sherlock avant d'en traîner une autre à travers ses propres cheveux puis de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Cacher ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre n'était pas vraiment ce que John avait à l'esprit, mais l'idée du monde extérieur s'immisçant là-dedans – de lancer d'une certaine manière leur propre jugement ou acceptation comme si ça avait même de l'importance était suffisant pour le faire se renfrogner dans le miroir couvert de buée.

"Je ne réussis pas à voir sa pertinence," répondit Sherlock, tendant le bras vers sa brosse à dents et heurtant John légèrement sur le côté de sa hanche pour qu'il y ait de l'espace pour deux au lavabo. "Cela ne va pas changer beaucoup de choses sur la scène elle-même, et la plupart d'entre eux pensent que nous couchons ensemble depuis cette première affaire. Comment l'as-tu appelée ?"

"Une Étude en Rose ?" John sourit alors que Sherlock faisait la grimace, momentanément réduit au silence par l'action de se brosser les dents. "Très bien, donc puisque Mme Hudson le sait déjà, tout comme Mycroft, tous les autres peuvent le découvrir n'importe quand, ouais ?"

Sherlock cracha dans le lavabo et s'essuya la bouche. "Qu'en est-il de ta sœur ?"

John grimaça, saisissant sa propre brosse à dents et retardant efficacement sa réponse. Sherlock rencontra son œil dans le miroir, ouvertement entendu mais non-enclin à critiquer avant de sortir à pas feutrés de la salle de bain, laissant John avec ses pensées.

Dieu, le dire à Harry. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas avec impatience. Il ne l'avait jamais éclairée sur le soupçon occasionnel d'expérimentation à l'université, pas parce qu'il craignait sa réaction, mais parce que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Aucun d'eux n'avait été sur le long terme, et donc il l'avait gardé pour lui.

Ça cependant, cette chose avec Sherlock, c'était sérieux. Ça l'avait été depuis le premier jour, et maintenant leur relation entrait dans une toute nouvelle sphère, et John sentait le potentiel d'à quel point exactement ça pouvait être important. C'était le genre de choses qu'on disait à sa famille, même si on savait qu'elles allaient nous exploser à la figure.

Pas parce que son partenaire de choix était un homme, Harry n'avait aucun argument valable à cet égard, mais plutôt à cause de qui était cet homme.

Malpoli, arrogant Sherlock, qui voyait à travers tout le monde en un battement de cœur; qui était un champ de bataille sanglant – la vie avec la mort qui la suivait d'un pas. Il était le créateur de John et le destructeur de lui-même, parfois, et John pouvait presque entendre la voix de Harry dans sa tête, légèrement inarticulée mais inquiète malgré tout.

_"Oh, John. Lui ? J'aurais dû le savoir par ton blog, mais lui ? Il te brisera."_

Ce serait le début de mille petits commentaires qui mettaient en doute lui et Sherlock. Des germes subtils de doute et d'incertitude plantés dans un sol fertile. Non. Harry pouvait attendre. Il y avait largement assez de temps pour que lui et Sherlock trouvent un équilibre – pour que cette nouvelle tournure gagne sa force et sa stabilité avant que d'autres personnes ne commencent à essayer de faire des vagues.

Il finit de se laver les dents et rinça le lavabo avant de le remplir d'eau, essuya les dernières traces de buée du miroir lorsqu'il se mit à se raser. Il écouta d'une oreille les bruits de Sherlock allant à pas feutrés dans l'appartement, faisant apparemment trois choses en même temps. Il entendait le tapotement occasionnel et staccato des touches du laptop soulignant l'ébullition de la bouilloire, et les moments de presque silence suggéraient qu'il pourrait s'habiller aussi.

Les suspicions de John furent confirmées un instant plus tard quand Sherlock rentra d'un coup de coude dans la salle de bain, sans chemise mais autrement habillé. Il frottait l'ombre d'un début de barbe sur son menton, ses yeux flous et ses pensées sans doute fonçant à mille kilomètres-heure.

Distraitement, John se sécha le visage avant de presser un rapide baiser sur l'épaule de Sherlock. C'était un minuscule geste d'affection, un petit moyen de tâter le terrain à propos de ce qui était permis et de ce qui ne l'était pas. John s'attendait à ce que Sherlock ne remarque pas, ou peut-être à ce qu'il s'éloigne un petit peu, mais à la place il reposa la tête brièvement au-dessus de celle de John, touchant du pouce la proéminence de la hanche de John au-dessus de la serviette avant de le libérer à nouveau.

"Dépêche-toi de t'habiller. Nous devons en découvrir un peu plus sur cette bague manquante."

"Et pour Greg ?" demanda John, avançant déjà à pas feutrés vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. "J'croyais que tu avais dit qu'il serait bientôt là ?"

"S'il se dépêche, il nous verra avant que nous partions," répondit la voix de Sherlock. "Pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit d'important à ajouter."

Avec une secousse de la tête, John fit comme on lui avait donné comme instruction, prit ses vêtements abandonnés avec lui et entra d'un coup de coude dans sa chambre. Elle semblait curieusement froide entre les murs fades : sans commune mesure avec la chaleur du lit de Sherlock.

John se retrouva à traînasser, s'habillant d'une manière peu rigoureuse et distraite, ses pensées s'écrasant et se mélangeant en une pagaille emmêlée de bonheur et d'incertitude. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, il avait Sherlock, et maintenant ils devaient simplement trouver comment se garder mutuellement.

Se baser sur des relations passées n'était clairement pas la voie à suivre. Ils avaient tous deux une certaine expérience, John probablement plus que Sherlock, mais il suspectait que tous deux avaient toujours suivi la progression plus linéaire et standard qui allait de rencontrer quelqu'un au sexe dans un délai court et ensuite, peut-être, commencer à fondre les lignes de la coexistence.

Sauf que la relation la plus longue de John était de huit mois et avait fini avec sa télé jetée par une fenêtre du troisième étage, et Sherlock...

Sherlock était un mystère. Il y en avait eu d'autres, manifestement. Sherlock savait ce qu'il faisait quand il s'agissait de sexe. Pas d'une manière chorégraphiée et étudiée, mais attentionnée et insoutenable et...

John expulsa son souffle, essayant de forcer ce fil de pensée à s'arrêter avant qu'il n'oublie tout de l'affaire et de l'arrivée imminente de Greg et ne traîne à nouveau simplement Sherlock au lit.

L'expérience n'était pas une chose dont Sherlock manquait, et John essaya d'ignorer le petit picotement de jalousie à cela. Vraiment, quel droit avait-il ? Pourtant il y avait quelque chose à propos de certaines des peurs et des incertitudes de Sherlock qui suggéraient qu'au moins un partenaire avait été plus qu'une rapide partie de jambes en l'air expérimentale.

Quelqu'un était resté suffisamment longtemps pour commencer à faire pression sur Sherlock pour qu'il change, pour commencer à essayer d'infliger sa volonté sur lui et le forcer dans un moule dans lequel il n'allait jamais entrer. Ses efforts avaient laissé leurs marques, et John mordilla sa lèvre tristement alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussettes, grognant d'irritation quand il se rendit compte qu'une était à l'envers.

Les relations pouvaient décider de l'avenir d'une personne, changer qui elle était pour le meilleur et pour le pire. John n'avait pas été un homme naturellement possessif, mais le trait de caractère s'était matérialisé le temps qu'il arrive à la moitié de la vingtaine, se développant après qu'un peu trop de 'juste des amis' de ses amant(e)s se soient avérés être bien plus que ça. Ses choix de carrière avaient seulement accru la pulsion. Être docteur était une question de guérison, mais le travail d'un soldat était la défense du royaume : son territoire.

Quant à Sherlock, il semblait intellectuellement bien au-dessus de pulsions aussi basiques, mais c'était un homme qui répugnait à l'échec en lui-même. C'était douloureux de penser à lui, plus jeune, peut-être moins tranchant qu'il ne l'était maintenant, tentant une relation qui était condamnée à échouer simplement parce que son partenaire ne pouvait pas l'accepter tel qu'il était, et ensuite s'en voulant probablement quand il ou elle était parti(e).

John secoua la tête, essayant de rejeter les pensées avant de finalement mettre son pull et redescendre à pas feutrés en bas. S'éterniser sur les possibles problèmes que lui et Sherlock affronteraient ne lui ferait pas beaucoup de bien. Ils devraient être gérés quand et si ils se présentaient un jour. Pour l'instant il avait l'intention d'apprécier ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et d'en profiter pour découvrir exactement ce qu'ils pourraient être.

Un mug de thé l'attendait sur le côté, et John souleva un sourcil de surprise. Il pouvait compter le nombre de fois où Sherlock lui avait déjà fait du thé sur une main, et deux d'entre elles étaient dans la semaine passée. C'était un changement auquel il pourrait s'habituer.

"Trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il. Sherlock était appuyé sur la table, entièrement habillé avec les paumes stabilisées sur la surface plate alors qu'il fixait l'écran du laptop, une assiette vide à côté de sa main droite.

"La bague n'est pas simplement une pièce de marque; c'était un défi de la fabriquer." Il sortit la photo de Sophie Lattimer et de Michael Monroe, et John prit un instant de plaisir à se rendre compte que l'homme avait au moins pris du poids dans la période intermédiaire. Trop de grands dîner à des conventions d'architectes, probablement.

Sherlock sortit sa loupe de poche et la tint sur la bague, laissant John regarder le bijou en plissant les yeux. "La manière dont le diamant est taillé. Tu n'obtiens pas ça n'importe où. Tu vois l'explosion de pétales au milieu ? On appelle ça la Coupe Éternelle. Cela prend du temps, est éprouvant et onéreux. C'est aussi une technique brevetée."

"Spécifique à un bijoutier ?"

"Garrard's. Ils comptent plusieurs familles royales parmi leur clientèle, ce qui te donne une idée de la valeur." Sherlock cliqua sur un lien, faisant apparaître l'adresse. "J'imagine qu'ils ont encore les papiers pour la bague de Mlle Lattimer."

John hocha la tête, se mettant à se préparer un petit-déjeuner alors qu'il regardait Sherlock continuer à lire. "Comment ça va nous aider à découvrir qui a organisé les meurtres ?" demanda-t-il, saupoudrant du sucre sur ses céréales et prenant une bouchée avant d'avaler. "Monroe a déjà dit que sa valeur n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. C'était un moyen pour atteindre son but, et si quiconque l'a prise se souciait de sa valeur il aurait fauché tout le reste aussi."

Sherlock lui fit un sourire chaleureux, ouvertement approbateur, et John le rendit facilement avant qu'il n'entende le bruit d'un coup sur la porte d'entrée et la voix de Lestrade résonna jusqu'à eux, saluant Mme Hudson.

"Seulement quarante minutes," murmura Sherlock avec un froncement de sourcils, parlant du temps depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la douche. "Monroe a été encore moins utile qu'ils ne l'espéraient."

Mme Hudson tapa à la porte, et John aurait pu jurer que le simple son avait des nuances perceptibles de joie suffisante. Plus sensiblement, plutôt que d'entrer dans l'appartement en dépit du manque de réponse, elle attendit jusqu'à ce que John crie : "C'est ouvert," avant de mener Greg de l'autre côté du seuil.

"Problème ?" demanda Sherlock, et John grimaça de pitié à l'expression misérable de Greg. Il avait l'air d'en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs, sa chemise froissée et sa cravate de travers. Il y avait des lignes évidentes de tension autour de ses yeux, et John se retrouva à tendre la main vers le paracétamol et à rallumer la bouilloire sans y penser.

"Vous venez de sortir du lit ?" demanda Greg, hochant la tête vers le bol de céréales de John. "Bougre chanceux."

John vit le sourire entendu de Mme Hudson et réprima un des siens alors que leur logeuse faisait un clin d'œil derrière le dos Greg et leur disait au revoir.

"Je suppose que vous ne dormez pas beaucoup ?" demanda John, gardant sa voix neutre et essayant de ne pas avoir l'impression que la marque que Sherlock avait laissée sur son cou, maintenant heureusement cachée par son col, rayonnait d'un rouge vif et accablant à travers ses vêtements. "Prenez ça, ils aideront pour le mal de tête."

"Par le Christ, est-ce aussi évident ?" Greg frotta sa main sur l'arrière de son cou avant de s'affaisser sur le sofa, fixant d'un air absent la table basse. "Vous aviez raison, Monroe est un con. Son alibi est vérifié, mais il a déjà un avocat."

"La bague disparue vous a obtenu un mandat," présuma Sherlock, reculant enfin du laptop et tournant son attention vers Greg sans même un bonjour. "Qu'avez-vous trouvé qui vous a fait l'emmener au poste ?"

"Des appels téléphoniques entre lui et Sophie Lattimer, à la fois sur le téléphone du bureau et sur son portable, ainsi que certains – eh bien – textos plutôt intimes. De sa part en tout cas."

"Elle n'en a pas fait autant ?" Sherlock plissa les yeux, digérant clairement cette information.

"Strictement affaires de sa part. Elle n'avait aucune intention de vendre l'appartement, et d'après ce que nous avons trouvé sur son ordinateur, Monroe avait besoin que ce projet réussisse. Il a des dettes significatives –"

"Et il détourne des fonds de son partenaire pour les rembourser. L'achat des appartements rendrait plus facile de cacher ce qui manquait," songea Sherlock. " Quelques 'erreurs' dans le prix payé pour l'un ou l'autre, deux ou trois mille par-ci par-là et personne ne saurait ce qui se passait." Il hocha la tête comme si c'était ouvertement évident, apparemment ignorant de John et Greg qui le regardaient fixement avant de partager un regard de stupéfaction et d'incrédulité à parts égales. "Mais tuer Lattimer n'était pas nécessaire pour arranger cette situation. C'est un détail tangent au mieux."

"Quoi ?" demanda Greg plaintivement, acceptant la tasse de thé de John et avalant le paracétamol. "Ça ressemblait à un mobile pour moi."

"Vous avez vu son ordinateur; combien d'autres occupants d'Admiral Walk avaient accepté l'offre de vente ?"

"Sept des quatorze propriétaires, mais en dehors de Lattimer les six autres restants envisagent encore l'offre, tous dans une lumière favorable. C'est la seule qui semblait se tenir sur son chemin."

"La vente de ces sept devrait être suffisante pour cacher le fait qu'il volait l'entreprise. S'il pouvait le dissimuler avant la fin de l'année financière, dans cinq mois, alors il s'en sortirait." Sherlock secoua la tête alors qu'il faisait les cent pas en une ligne serrée et agitée. "L'appartement de Lattimer, bien que nécessaire à son projet, n'était pas essentiel pour qu'il se protège de la perte de son travail et de sa réputation. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle meure, en tout cas pas encore."

"Besoin et envie ne sont pas la même chose," signala John, mais il voyait où Sherlock voulait en venir. "Et pour la bague ?"

"Monroe n'a aucune idée d'où elle est," ajouta Greg. "Il semble pas s'en soucier non plus." Il sortit une photo du dossier dans sa main et la tendit à Sherlock. "Il a fourni ça quand on lui a demandé, mais il n'a rien d'autre à en dire." Il frotta une main dans ses cheveux, regardant le sol de travers. "En fait, dans l'ensemble, il ne répond pas à grand-chose. Il pose plein de questions sur vous, cependant, Sherlock. Il semble que vous ayez fait une impression."

John cacha sa grimace derrière son mug, laissant son regard survoler brièvement Sherlock. Au moins il semblait désintéressé par l'information, mais ça n'empêcha pas John de souhaiter une malédiction silencieuse sur Monroe et ses manières prédatrices. Il n'était même pas sûr que le bâtard reculerait si Sherlock le lui disait, et rien que cette pensée était suffisante pour faire se voûter les épaules de John de colère défensive pour Sherlock.

Sherlock, cependant, était trop occupé à étudier la photo A4 brillante de la bague. Même John pouvait admettre que c'était un bijou significatif, large et audacieux, moderne dans son design, et sous cet angle la Coupe Éternelle que Sherlock avait mentionnée était claire. Le centre du diamant principal ressemblait à une étoile. La maudite chose valait probablement plus que la plupart des gens paieraient pour une maison.

"Je dois aller chez Garrard's. Occupez Monroe pendant encore une heure ou deux si vous le pouvez. Menacez de faire regarder ses feuilles de calcul par des comptables; ça pourrait l'aider à coopérer. Je vous retrouverai au Yard."

"Garrard's ?" demanda Greg, regardant John pour une explication.

"Ils ont fabriqué la bague," répondit-il, enlevant le mug vide à Greg et souriant alors que le DI se mettait sur ses pieds avec un grognement. "Pas sûr de ce que nous allons obtenir d'eux, mais Sherlock semble savoir ce qu'il fait."

"Ne laissez pas partir Monroe avant que je ne lui aie parlé," ajouta Sherlock, enfilant déjà son manteau. "Allez, John !"

John lança à Greg un regard contrit, posant son mug et tendant le bras vers sa veste. "Vous pourrez trouver la sortie, ouais ? C'est juste –"

Le DI agita la main. "Allez-y, ou il sera parti sans vous. Pour l'amour de Dieu essayez de le garder hors des problèmes, d'accord ?"

La seule réponse de John fut une sorte de sourire rapide et las avant qu'il ne trotte dans les escaliers et ne sorte sur la chaussée, où un taxi venait de s'arrêter. Sherlock ouvrit la portière, reculant pour laisser entrer John avant de le suivre, s'asseyant sur le bord du siège arrière. "Albermarle Street," donna-t-il comme instruction, tambourinant ses doigts impatiemment sur son genou.

C'était une facette de Sherlock que John connaissait bien. Pas l'homme vulnérable ravagé par la grippe, ni la créature aimante si récemment découverte et déjà chère, mais le Détective Consultant, une douzaine de pas à l'avant et perdu à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, suivant les quelconques rails cliquetants de déduction qui avaient attiré son attention.

Avec un soupir discret, John se détendit dans le siège, laissant la paix relative se replier autour de lui. Étonnamment, il n'était pas dérangé par la distance de Sherlock, ou par son absorption dans l'affaire. Tout au contraire, c'était un signe rassurant que Sherlock n'allait pas essayer d'ajuster son comportement pour convenir à John. Il préférerait que Sherlock soit lui-même qu'une façade construite pour son propre plaisir.

Au-delà de la vitre, Portland Place passa petit à petit, suivie par le chaos de Regent Street. Ça aurait été probablement plus rapide de marcher plutôt que d'affronter le trafic de l'heure du déjeuner, mais la lueur du soleil commençait peu à peu à s'affaiblir derrière des nuages menaçants, et le temps que le taxi s'arrête il avait commencé à bruiner en une fine brume pénétrante qui laissa John faire une grimace dégoûtée.

"Pas loin," promit Sherlock. "Viens."

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que nous cherchons ?" demanda John, clignant les yeux de surprise quand Sherlock haussa les épaules.

"Je peux pas en être certain. Il y avait la trace d'une inscription sur la photo de la bague."

"Une sorte de mot doux ?"

"Peut-être, ou ce pourrait être quelque chose de plus matériel, comme la combinaison d'un coffre, ou la localisation d'une chambre forte de banque." Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Ce genre de chose ne me surprendrait pas de la part de Monroe. Quoi que ce soit, quelque chose a rendu la bague spéciale. Pour ce que nous pouvons en dire, Winters n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Quiconque a nettoyé cet appartement avait l'opportunité et, il semble, le désir de la prendre. Nous trouvons le bijou manquant –"

"Et peut-être que nous trouverons notre meurtrier," termina John, allongeant sa foulée pour aller aussi vite que Sherlock. "Alors, quoi ? Tu vas simplement aller voir le bijoutier d'un pas désinvolte et demander à voir le reçu ?"

Sherlock sourit par-dessus son épaule, pas quelque chose de faux, mais le vrai qui faisait se serrer le cœur de John et exigeait pratiquement la réciprocité. "Il se pourrait qu'on me doive une faveur," répondit-il. "Je les ai aidés avec un problème de trafic de diamants une fois." Il fit un geste vers le large bâtiment au coin, ses fenêtres brillantes et le drapeau rouge au-dessus de la porte flottant au vent.

Deux marches polies menaient à la porte ouverte, et Sherlock fit son entrée comme s'il possédait l'endroit, laissant John essayer de ne pas avoir l'air perdu parmi les étalages discrets de bijoux qui valaient probablement plus qu'il n'en verrait dans sa vie. Même le décor avait l'air cher, avec des sols en marbre et des murs bordeaux. Des draperies décontractées et des plantes feuillues donnaient à l'endroit entier une impression moderne et coloniale, et il y avait un certain nombre de zones de consultation aux sièges en cuir, sans doute là où les gens riches et célèbres tenaient des réunions de conception pour leur pierre précieuse du moment.

Rien n'avait d'étiquettes de prix dessus, comme si la simple mention d'argent était trop repoussante à envisager. Vraiment, cela disait à John tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir à propos de Garrard's : en dehors de sa tranche de revenus, et hors de son niveau.

Et bien sûr, Sherlock réussissait à avoir l'air de venir ici chaque semaine pour un nouveau lot de boutons de manchettes – ou l'aurait fait, s'il avait utilité de ce genre de choses.

"Sherlock !" s'écria quelqu'un en salutation enthousiaste, son accent du East End suffisant pour faire tiquer John de surprise. Il s'était attendu à des tons snobs d'Eton et Harrow dans un endroit pareil, mais l'homme marchant actuellement à grands pas vers eux avait l'air un peu plus pirate que chic.

Le type bohème se pressa vers eux, souriant largement. Il était bâti comme un joueur de rugby, et l'inclinaison de travers de son nez suggérait une cassure qui avait mal guéri, mais l'entière apparence fruste était plutôt déstabilisée par la chemise blanche froufroutante qu'il portait. Il serra la main de Sherlock joyeusement dans la sienne. "Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda-t-il, baissant un peu la voix et soulevant un sourcil. "Je pensais qu'on t'avait coupé les vivres ?"

John souleva un sourcil à ça, bien que sa surprise fût de courte durée. Mycroft était une juste indication que la famille de Sherlock était riche, même si Sherlock lui-même ne semblait pas avoir accès aux mêmes fonds. Tout de même, la pensée que les Holmes pouvaient en fait avoir ce genre d'argent à dépenser était plus qu'un peu alarmante.

"Je n'achète pas, Marcus. Voici mon ami, le Docteur Watson. John, Marcus De Veras." Il attendit alors que la main de John était saisie dans une prise amicale avant de continuer : "Nous avons besoin d'informations." Sherlock sortit la photo de la bague et la lui céda. " C'est une des tiennes."

"Ouais, ouais, tu as raison. Coupe éternelle, ça ne peut pas être celle de qui que ce soit d'autre." Marcus pencha la photo, son sourire amical prenant un côté professionnel. "Fait sur commande aussi. C'est une modification de la six-deux-six." Il fit un geste vers un des étalages, où une seule bague en diamant brillait en splendeur solitaire. Elle était toute en glace et en métal étincelant, tandis que celle sur la photo avait des émeraudes et des saphirs aux points cardinaux du diamant central, interrompant l'anneau extérieur avec de plus petites pierres précieuses éblouissantes. "Et je sais qui l'a commandée. Je me souviens de lui. Un peu difficile de ne pas s'en rappeler." Marcus se gratta la tête, vérifiant autour de lui s'il y avait des clients avant de marmonner : "C'était un sacré con."

John essaya de cacher son rire derrière une toux, mais à en juger par le regard entendu dans les yeux de Marcus, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès.

"Qu'en est-il de l'inscription ?" demanda Sherlock, son coup d'œil à John bref mais amusé avant que Marcus ne fasse un geste pour qu'ils le suivent, les éloignant de la devanture somptueuse vers l'arrière, où les pièces ressemblaient à un croisement entre un labo de médecine légale et une forge.

"Je ne m'en rappelle pas de tête. L'inscription n'est pas mon service, mais nous devrions avoir les designs ici." Il s'arrêta près d'un petit classeur, tournant une clé dans la serrure et l'ouvrant. "Est-ce qu'elle a été piquée ?"

"Elle a définitivement disparu," fournit John, regardant avec fascination alors qu'une des joaillières, une jeune femme avec trois anneaux à travers sa lèvre, appliquait soigneusement une sorte de pierre précieuse à ce qui ressemblait à un tour de puissance industrielle. "Est-ce qu'elle valait la peine d'être volée, ou est-ce une question stupide ?"

"Ça dépend à qui vous demandez," répondit Marcus. "Pour la personne moyenne dans la rue, bien sûr que oui. Pour les clients que nous avons normalement ici, c'est de la petite monnaie. Pas tellement une question d'argent mais d'apparence. Le client a aussi acheté le design, ce qui signifie que nous ne pouvons pas le reproduire pour qui que ce soit d'autre, pas dans cette configuration. Elle est unique en son genre."

Il sortit un dossier et le tendit à Sherlock avec un grand geste, regardant avec des yeux intelligents alors que Sherlock parcourait les papiers, s'arrêtant aux croquis de conception.

"Amor Vincit Omnia ?" lut John par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock. "Pas une combinaison alors. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

"L'amour triomphe de tout." Sherlock se renfrogna, et John pouvait comprendre le mélange de dégoût et de confusion sur son visage. "Du sentiment."

"Ça ne ressemble pas au style de Monroe," marmonna-t-il. "Je veux dire la partie sur triompher je pourrais comprendre, mais c'est simplement... Peut-être qu'il était différent à cette époque-là ?" demanda John, haussant les épaules. C'était difficile de mettre ensemble l'image que Monroe présentait avec quelqu'un qui pouvait graver quelque chose d'aussi idéalisé sur l'intérieur d'une bague de fiançailles. "Était-ce ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire écrire à l'origine ?"

"Il semble," répondit Marcus, regardant à nouveau la photo de police, ses yeux marrons se plissant alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer ce qui pouvait être vu. "Il n'y a rien d'autre que ça puisse être ? Pas de signification différente ?"

Sherlock secoua la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge à proximité avant de rendre le dossier à Marcus. "C'est le nom d'une peinture de Caravaggio, actuellement exposée à Berlin, mais dans ce contexte il semblerait que sa signification soit claire. Une déclaration de son intention d'être la seule chose d'importance dans la vie de Mlle Lattimer." Il jeta un coup d'œil à John. "Peut-être pas autant à l'opposé de lui après tout."

"Tu veux que j'ouvre l'œil ?" demanda Marcus. "Nous tenons les prêteurs sur gages à l'œil par ici pour n'importe laquelle de nos pièces. Elles réapparaissent de temps à autre, normalement volées et fourguées."

"Merci," dit Sherlock. "Tu as toujours mon numéro ?"

"Naturellement," dit Marcus avec un sourire, levant la voix alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. "J'espère que vous la trouverez !"

John agita la main en au revoir, suivant Sherlock de retour sur le plancher de la boutique principale et au bas des marches sur le trottoir dehors. L'air frais frôla ses joues, le faisant se blottir dans sa veste alors que la bruine fine se coinçait dans ses cheveux. "Est-ce que nous allons toujours au Yard ?"

Sherlock cligna des yeux comme s'il sortait de pensées profondes, un froncement de sourcils perplexe marquant son front alors qu'il regardait vers John. "Oui. Pourquoi étais-tu jaloux de Monroe et pas de Marcus ?"

John hésita, regardant brièvement par-dessus son épaule vers Garrard's avant de croiser le regard de Sherlock. "Aurais-je dû l'être ?" Sa voix avait l'air un peu trop tendue autour des mots, et il s'éclaircit la gorge, secouant la tête avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre. "Non, peu importe. Monroe te traitait comme un objet. Ma réaction était – elle était autant une question d'être protecteur envers toi que c'était de – d'autres choses. Marcus simplement – ne le faisait pas. Il n'était même pas –" John regarda à nouveau par-dessus son épaule, se sentant déséquilibré. "N'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire toi et lui – un jour ?"

Le sourire de Sherlock était un peu de travers, comme s'il riait presque aux dépends de John. "Non, définitivement pas. Bien que son langage corporel soit différent de celui de Monroe, son attitude est très charmante. Je me demandais si tu trouverais ça menaçant, c'est tout." Il fit une pause pendant un instant, avant d'ajouter : "La jalousie n'est pas facilement quantifiable."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas très rationnel," signala John. "Tout le monde réagit différemment."

Sherlock s'arrêta, se tournant pour regarder John. Ce n'était pas un coup d'œil superficiel, mais le genre de regard fixe attentif de stupéfaction qui donnait l'impression à John qu'il venait de donner à Sherlock la réponse à la signification de la vie. "C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?" Sherlock sourit, saisissant les épaules de John et lui donnant une petite secousse. "John, tu es brillant !"

"Je – quoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"Au Yard. Viens !" Sherlock héla un taxi, se déplaçant avec agitation d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'il attendait qu'il s'arrête, agité et impatient d'une manière qui faisait se nouer l'anticipation dans le ventre de John.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas demander à Monroe ?" demanda John alors qu'ils grimpaient à bord. "Est-ce que ça à voir avec l'inscription ? As-tu pensé à quelque chose ?"

"Je ne vais pas lui demander quoi que ce soit." Sherlock frotta son pouce sur sa lèvre pensivement, regardant fixement le sol du taxi avant de croiser le regard de John. "Une gravure émotionnelle sur la bague est inattendue, mais peut-être que ça a quand même quelque chose à voir avec les morts de Lattimer et de Winters. La nature froide des meurtres signifie que je me concentrais sur l'immobilier et l'argent, la valeur et le prix, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre !"

John souleva les sourcils, haussant les épaules alors qu'il attendait que Sherlock l'éclaire.

"Le sentiment, John." Sherlock sourit d'une manière qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour les passants innocents. "Je dois mener une expérience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)


	17. Chapitre 17

L'odeur de produit d'entretien institutionnel et de café qui n'était plus frais tourbillonna dans le nez de Sherlock alors qu'il entrait à grands pas dans New Scotland Yard, ignorant le bureau de permanence alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Lestrade. John marchait à ses côtés, et il était clair à son expression que sa patience pour attendre l'explication de Sherlock s'usait.

Sherlock fit une pause au bord d'une des pièces sans cloisons pour les constables et les sergents moins importants, absorbant les nuances de son dans l'air : des téléphones, du papier qui tournait, des voix étouffées et le vrombissement de la photocopieuse. Parfait.

"Il était temps que vous vous montriez." La voix de Donovan coupa à travers le bavardage, et Sherlock leva les yeux vers elle brièvement alors qu'il tirait son téléphone de sa poche. "Nous ne pouvons pas retenir Monroe plus longtemps, donc si vous voulez lui parler, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher." Elle avait l'air tendue et irritée, comme si l'affaire l'avait accablée, et un rapide coup d'œil à ses genoux dit à Sherlock tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

"Anderson en vacances avec sa femme, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il, souriant d'un air suffisant lorsque Sally grogna et se retourna, partant d'un pas raide avec les mains serrées en poings à ses côtés.

"Sherlock," murmura John, mais sa désapprobation n'était qu'un faible fil courant sous ses mots. Quand il s'agissait de Donovan et ses insultes, John semblait être de l'opinion qu'elle méritait au moins une partie de ce que Sherlock lançait vers elle. "Est-ce que nous la suivons, ou quoi ?"

"Dans juste une minute." Sherlock composa un numéro sur son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton pour composer, l'écoutant sonner. Le minuscule bourdonnement résonna trois fois avant que le téléphone ne soit décroché, et la voix de Lewis Havisham voyagea sans difficulté le long de la ligne.

"Macmillan et Monroe. Bureau de M. Monroe. Ici Lewis Havisham. Comment puis-je vous aider ?"

"Ici Sherlock Holmes qui appelle de Scotland Yard," répondit Sherlock, sans s'embarrasser de salutation alors qu'il gardait ses paroles distinctes et professionnelles. "M. Monroe nous aide dans nos investigations. Malheureusement, il a laissé son véhicule dans une zone de stationnement interdit, et son moyen de transport privé est indisponible. J'imagine qu'il apprécierait votre assistance pour retourner au bureau."

John lança à Sherlock un regard dérouté, un sourcil un tout petit peu soulevé et ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il écoutait Sherlock mentir par adroite omission. C'était un art, en dire aux gens juste assez pour leur permettre de remplir les blancs incorrectement, et l'appréciation de John fut évidente quand un sourire impressionné courba sa bouche.

"J'y serai aussi vite que possible," répondit Havisham, raccrochant le téléphone avec la plus simple trace d'un au revoir et Sherlock se permit un sourire, en sentant l'affaire commencer à glisser dans la netteté. Elle n'était pas encore résolue, mais ça ? C'était prometteur.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?" demanda John. "Quelle est cette expérience ?"

Sherlock se détourna, sa main se levant pour faire un geste dédaigneux de la main avant qu'il ne s'arrête, un faible avertissement se déclenchant dans son esprit. John n'aimait pas trop ce genre de choses en général, et cet exercice en particulier pourrait provoquer de la contrariété. Idéalement, il aimerait garder les réactions de John aussi sincères que possible, mais le statut altéré de leur relation était quelque chose qui attirait une nouvelle considération dans le nœud enchevêtré de ses déductions. Ce que Sherlock voyait comme une omission nécessaire John pourrait croire que c'était quelque chose de plus menaçant – quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire reconsidérer les avancées qu'ils avaient faites la nuit précédente.

John était fondamentalement un homme honnête, et pas un très bon acteur, mais peut-être qu'il était temps de l'éclairer sur les plans de Sherlock et de lui permettre de perfectionner ces aptitudes.

"Je soupçonne que Havisham est davantage que l'assistant de Monroe," expliqua-t-il finalement, considérant chaque mot avec soin. "Ou aimerait l'être. Quand tu lui parlais hier, le ton de sa voix a changé quand il discutait de la vision de Monroe pour la ville, et il l'a appelé Michael d'une manière qui suggérait davantage qu'un simple respect. Ça semblait –" Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Intime."

Il regarda John hocher la tête, écoutant toujours attentivement alors qu'il continuait. "Je n'en ai rien pensé jusqu'à ce que l'inscription sur la bague commence à suggérer le potentiel de quelque chose d'émotionnel, plutôt que de financier en tant que cause des meurtres."

"Tu as dit que ce n'était pas un crime de passion – que le meurtre de Mlle Lattimer était tout faux pour ça."

"Clinique, indifférent, presque mercantile," acquiesça Sherlock. "parce que Havisham ne l'a pas tuée. Cependant, il pourrait être la personne qui a persuadé Winters de le faire pour lui. Ensuite il pouvait en finir avec Winters, qui était simplement un outil pour lui, de la même manière désintéressée."

Sherlock plissa les yeux alors qu'il considérait ses propres paroles. "C'est seulement une possibilité, mais Havisham est un joueur qui devrait être pris en considération. La plupart des employés, traînés à l'extérieur pour récupérer leur patron comme un chauffeur, pousseraient un soupir d'irritation au minimum." Sherlock arrangea son manteau. "Havisham se levait déjà, les clés à la main. Sa voix était tendue, inquiète – "

Sherlock regarda la grimace se contracter sur le visage de John, les yeux baissés et sur la gauche alors que son nez se fronçait un peu de réflexion. "Peut-être qu'il n'est qu'un ami ?"

"Leurs différences d'âges et sociales rendent cela peu probable. J'imagine que soit ils sont des amants initialement rassemblés par un sentiment puissant, soit c'est une attraction à sens unique et Monroe en ignore tout." Il fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se déformant en une grimace. "C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'eux deux dans la même pièce, de préférence pendant que je suis là aussi. Si je peux attirer le même genre de comportement de Monroe qu'il a affiché hier, la réaction de Havisham pourrait nous dire tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir."

La réponse non-verbale de John fut instantanée : épaules arrondies, hargneux, et si il était un chien ses poils se seraient relevés. Une partie de Sherlock était fascinée par elle, tandis qu'une autre était à parts égales ravie et résignée. Clairement coucher ensemble n'avait pas diminué les tendances bestiales de John, mais les accroissait. Avant, il avait protégé une possession potentielle. Maintenant il en défendait une vérifiée.

Sherlock se pencha plus près, gardant son visage délibérément vide d'émotion pour quiconque pourrait l'observer, mais posant sa voix bas, uniquement pour les oreilles de John. "C'est toi qui était dans mon lit – en moi – hier soir. Tu as mis ces contusions sur mes hanches, pas qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est pour le Travail. Comprends-tu ?"

Il saisit l'œil de John, absorbant la dilatation de ses pupilles et le faible coincement de sa respiration. Aucun doute que son corps répondait au flot de souvenirs que les paroles de Sherlock avaient invoqués, et Sherlock se retrouva à le regarder, continuellement fasciné.

Finalement, John hocha la tête, la voix tendue à travers ses dents serrées alors qu'il marmonnait : "Il doit y avoir un moyen plus facile de faire ça. Un qui n'implique pas que tu te mettes sur un plateau pour Monroe."

"Tu donnes l'impression que je vais me pencher sur un classeur à tiroirs pour lui," répondit Sherlock, regardant le tic peiné du visage de John et se rendant compte que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. "Si j'ai raison et qu'il y a quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une relation professionnelle entre Monroe et son assistant, ce sera évident. Le bon mot pourrait être suffisant pour nous donner tout ce dont nous avons besoin, et tu seras juste là avec moi."

"Ça ne va pas mettre la pagaille ?" demanda John. "Ça n'a pas d'importance si je sais que tu n'es pas sérieux. Monroe va penser que si, et je me tiendrai encore là à vouloir lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure. Je ne suis pas exactement un observateur impartial."

Sherlock souleva un sourcil, surpris. Il avait pensé qu'annoncer à John ses intentions le tranquilliserait – le rassurerait qu'il n'y avait rien comme de l'émotion sincère impliquée. A la place il était davantage tendu. Il semblait que John n'aurait pas besoin de feindre une réaction jalouse aux avances potentielles de Monroe. Intéressant.

"Au contraire," répondit-il enfin. "La réponse de Havisham pourrait être augmentée par la présence d'une autre personne dans la même sphère émotionnelle." Les lèvres de Sherlock tiquèrent en un faible sourire quand John eut l'air d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. "Il se sentira plus à l'aise à montrer un comportement possessif s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre à proximité faisant la même chose. Cela validera sa propre réaction. Maintenant viens, j'ai besoin que Lestrade fasse remorquer la voiture de Monroe, ou ils pourraient soupçonner quelque chose."

"Attends." La main de John jaillit, attrapant le bras de Sherlock et le retournant pour lui faire face. "Ce matin, tu étais perdu avec cette affaire. Je sais que tu fais ça tout le temps – cet éclair d'inspiration – mais qu'est-ce qui l'a provoqué ?"

"Amor Vincit Omnia," répondit Sherlock avec un sourire. "Et toi. Le sentiment sur la bague est puissant, mais très vrai : un stimulant violent. Pourtant c'est toi qui a dit que tout le monde répondait à sa propre jalousie différemment. Ma pensée initiale était qu'il n'y avait pas de partenaire évident dans la vie de Monroe pour se soucier de son comportement, et ensuite je me suis rappelé Havisham te parlant de Monroe hier."

"Tu as eu l'idée par Havisham l'appelant 'Michael' ?" John cligna des yeux, son front se plissa en un froncement.

Sherlock fut un 'hum' d'acquiescement. "Puis il y a ses mains. Nouvelle manucure avec des ongles coupés courts, une tache d'encre sur son index droit d'un stylo à plume et des paumes et des doigts minces et petits. La taille parfaite pour tenir un scalpel à lame large." Sherlock haussa les épaules, gardant sa voix basse alors qu'il tirait la manche de John, l'encourageant à le suivre alors qu'il marchait à travers les corridors. "En soi c'est un détail non pertinent, mais imagine si Havisham a surpris certaines de ces conversations téléphoniques entre Monroe et Lattimer."

"Donc, quoi, il est entré dans une rage jalouse ?"

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, John. Tout le monde réagit différemment. Hier tu aurais assez volontiers donné un coup de poing sur le nez de Monroe au minimum. Violent et viscéral." Sherlock agita une main très largement. "Havisham pourrait simplement avoir été un peu plus progressiste que toi. Davantage enclin à la préparation."

"Et plus prédisposé au meurtre," marmonna John, faisant un mouvement rapide des doigts pour attirer l'œil de Greg à travers la minuscule fenêtre dans la porte et mettant une main restrictive sur le bras de Sherlock pour l'empêcher de faire irruption. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose comme une reconnaissance dans sa voix, comme s'il pouvait imaginer une situation où le meurtre possessif deviendrait une possibilité. "C'est tout en théorie et en supposition, Sherlock."

"Lestrade a arrêté des gens avec moins." Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Si nécessaire je suis sûr que je peux obtenir la preuve. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai besoin que tu regardes l'assistant, d'accord ?"

John expulsa son souffle par le nez, un bruit mécontent, mais il hocha la tête finalement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin et que Lestrade sortit, donnant à Sherlock un rapide regard noir alors qu'il marmonnait : "Puis-je me débarrasser de lui maintenant ?"

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Lestrade, remarquant Monroe se pencher en avant pour attirer son œil. Un sourire dansa le long des lèvres de l'architecte, et Sherlock permit à sa propre bouche de s'incliner en réponse, entrant automatiquement dans son rôle alors que son regard absorbait tout. Rien n'avait changé chez Monroe : costume élégant et repassé, cheveux parfaitement ébouriffés – il n'y avait rien de nouveau à trouver là, mais l'avocat...

Récemment divorcé, à en juger par la bande blanche là où une alliance s'était trouvée, et son visage était composé en ce masque tatillon des avocats partout, mais il y avait des signes de tension sur les bords. Une légère ligne de sueur perlait le long de la naissance de ses cheveux, et ses lèvres étaient entourées de lignes serrées : de l'agacement, ou quelque chose d'autre ? Il ne cessait de tripoter sa cravate comme si elle était trop serrée. Mauvaise couleur pour le costume qu'il portait : un cadeau. Usagée malgré sa teinte à déconseiller – un cadeau significatif de quelqu'un d'important pour lui, mais pas l'épouse. Un ex-amant, qui manquait particulièrement.

L'œil de l'avocat cligna vers Monroe, et le sourcil de Sherlock se souleva d'intérêt.

_Oh !_

"Malheureusement le véhicule personnel de M. Monroe a été remorqué," dit-il à Lestrade, ajoutant un poids lourd à son regard pour que le DI comprenne. Dans la pièce, il entendit l'avocat soupirer d'agacement et Monroe fulminer en se plaignant. "L'assistant de M. Monroe est en chemin."

"D'accord," marmonna Lestrade, roulant des yeux vers Sherlock avant de déplacer brusquement la tête vers Donovan, sachant clairement qu'elle prendrait les mesures requises pour faire du mensonge de Sherlock une vérité, quoique à contrecœur. "Merci pour votre aide, M. Monroe. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du désagrément." On aurait dit que les mots étaient forcés hors de Lestrade alors qu'il reculait, permettant plus de place dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Je suis content d'être utile pour vous et M. Holmes, Inspecteur," répondit Monroe, sa voix mielleuse et cultivée. Son ton était ferme mais poli, avec une touche de chaleur autour du nom de famille de Sherlock.

Derrière lui, l'avocat fit la grimace, l'air un peu malade, comme s'il se rappelait ce ton dirigé vers lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas une expression jalouse, mais une de haine de soi, comme s'il se réprimandait pour des rêveries sans espoir. L'amant éconduit de Monroe alors, mais un qui blâmait ses propres faiblesses pour la fin de la relation plutôt que la nouvelle cible des affections de Monroe.

La pensée que Lattimer pourrait avoir été un store derrière lequel Monroe pouvait cacher ses amants traversa l'esprit de Sherlock, mais alors il se rappela Lestrade mentionnant des textos et des appels téléphoniques provocants à la victime. Il y avait eu clairement quelque chose là, bien que lorsqu'un homme comme Monroe utilisait le sexe comme arme, il était difficile de déterminer une affection sincère d'un jeu de pouvoir. Dans tous les cas, des amants antérieurs rendaient plus probable que lui et Havisham aient une liaison, et augmentaient les chances que l'assistant sente que Lattimer ait besoin d'être retirée de l'équation.

"Pourriez-vous me montrer la sortie, M. Holmes ?" demanda Monroe, tout en sourires séducteurs, et Sherlock entendit le reniflement irrité de Lestrade alors qu'il menait l'avocat dans la direction opposée pour s'occuper de papiers. Cependant, le dédain du DI était loin d'être aussi évident que la tension bourdonnante de John, qui n'avait pas diminué depuis que Sherlock avait mentionné son plan.

L'envie de l'apaiser était écrasante, faisant pulser le sang dans le bout des doigts de Sherlock avec le désir de tendre le bras et de suivre les lignes tendues des épaules de John – pour le rassurer encore et encore qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Cependant, la jalousie était loin d'être rationnelle, et Sherlock savait que l'inciter était inévitable. Il devait savoir s'il était sur la bonne voie avec Havisham avant de perdre du temps à poursuivre des pistes non-existantes. Le Travail posait ses exigences, et John devrait attendre.

Plus tard, se promit Sherlock. Une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à Baker Street, en territoire familier, il rappellerait à John que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade – une imitation d'émotion maintenue pour une recherche de nouvelles preuves.

Il jeta ostensiblement un coup d'œil à sa montre – Havisham devrait être là dans moins de cinq minutes – avant de faire un geste de la main. "Et si nous y allions ?"

Monroe tomba en rythme à ses côtés, syncopant avec l'aisance de quelqu'un pour qui le jeu des signaux sociaux venait naturellement. Cela laissa effectivement John derrière à les suivre, et Sherlock se força à concentrer toute son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés plutôt que de lui permettre de refluer vers la seule personne qui avait vraiment d'importance.

"J'ai l'impression que je dois m'excuser," murmura Monroe, une fausse sincérité épaisse dans ses paroles et sa voix discrète pour que Sherlock n'ait pas d'autre choix que de se rapprocher pour entendre. Tout ce qu'il fallut fut une inclinaison infime de la tête de Sherlock, exposant sa gorge – un intérêt à la fois intellectuel et sexuel exposé – et Monroe continua avec un sourire. "J'aurais dû vous informer du contact de Sophie avec moi, mais j'étais inquiet que cela sème la confusion dans l'enquête si j'insinuais qu'il pourrait y avoir un mobile là où aucun n'existait."

Idiot, pensa Sherlock pour lui-même, mais il garda le mot coincé sous sa la langue alors qu'il lui donnait un lent sourire compréhensif. "Je suis désolé que vous ayez été gêné, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre notre besoin d'enquêter sur chaque piste."

"Très rigoureux de votre part," dit Monroe avec une touche de ronronnement, comme s'il essayait de faire d'une conversation ordinaire une invitation. John pouvait faire mieux avec un simple coup d'œil. "Je dois dire, M. Holmes, je n'avais aucune idée que les forces de police prenaient l'habitude de recruter des hommes de votre évidente qualité. Je suis impressionné." Monroe se rapprocha alors que Sherlock s'arrêtait dans l'entrée de New Scotland Yard, remarquant une voiture racée s'arrêtant à la bordure du trottoir. "J'adorerais en savoir plus sur vous. Voudriez-vous –" Il fit une pause, et maintenant l'expression sur son visage était à un pouce d'un regard lubrique, comme s'il pensait avoir déjà gagné. "– vous joindre à moi pour un café un de ces jours ?"

C'était chronométré parfaitement. Il y avait Monroe, vraiment beaucoup dans l'espace personnel de Sherlock, maintenant le contact visuel comme s'il pensait pouvoir l'hypnotiser avec une paire d'iris bleu myosotis (ceux de John étaient plus beaux, plus acier, moins de fausse innocence). Tout en lui, de son expression à sa posture, était cultivé pour captiver l'intérêt de Sherlock – flagrant et évident – alors que les portes s'écartaient pour autoriser Havisham dans le bâtiment.

Tout ce que cela prit fut une petite inclinaison faussement timide de la tête et un coup d'œil à travers ses cils, et Sherlock sentit l'atmosphère se tendre. Il ne voyait pas Havisham de cet angle, et il pria que sa confiance en John n'ait pas été mal placée.

Un, deux battements réguliers de son cœur, et Sherlock se décala, sachant que les dommages étaient faits alors qu'il collait un sourire sur son visage. "Une autre fois, peut-être, M. Monroe."

Un éclair de déception dangereuse glissa sur le regard de Monroe, trop subtil pour qui que ce soit d'autre que Sherlock le voie, et il se sentit se tendre. "Bien sûr, je ne dois pas vous éloigner de votre travail," répondit Monroe avec une touche de sourire condescendant, complètement innocent. Il n'agissait pas comme un homme dont l'amant venait de le surprendre à essayer de draguer quelqu'un d'autre, mais était-ce parce qu'il était ignorant des sentiments de Havisham, ou parce qu'il s'en moquait simplement ? "Bonne journée, M. Holmes. J'espère que je vous reverrai bientôt."

Sherlock prit l'opportunité de jeter un coup d'œil à Havisham, absorbant tout avec le passage d'un coup d'œil et sentant la première éclosion du triomphe dans ses entrailles. John en aurait vu davantage, mais même maintenant que le moment était passé, l'émotion s'était tamponnée sur les bords subtils du visage et du corps raide de Havisham. Ses épaules étaient rigides, et la main autour des clés de voiture était serrée en un poing. Le sourire poli sur ses lèvres était davantage une grimace, et même s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces petits signes révélateurs, un coup d'œil à ses yeux aurait été suffisant.

Une haine froide et dure – entièrement dirigée en direction de Sherlock.

Dès que Monroe le dépassa, Havisham tomba en rythme sur ses talons, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard en arrière. Ses foulées, cependant, étaient nettes et brèves, l'éloignant rapidement du bâtiment sombre de New Scotland Yard et vers la voiture racée attendant juste à l'extérieur. Le moteur vrombit lorsqu'elle démarra : un pied en colère sur l'accélérateur, et Sherlock se permit un rapide sourire triomphant avant de se retourner vers John.

"Tu avais raison," dit John. Ses bras étaient toujours croisés sur son torse, mais ses épaules commençaient lentement à se détendre alors que Sherlock se déplaçait pour se tenir à ses côtés. "Au moment où il est entré, c'était écrit partout sur son visage."

"Et, comme toi, c'était pointé sur l'intrus, plutôt que sur son partenaire. Monroe n'avait pas de place dans la colère de Havisham." Sherlock plissa les yeux, essayant d'attribuer une pertinence. "Il considère Monroe comme irréprochable. Cela suggère plutôt qu'il n'y a pas de relation établie entre eux."

"Pas nécessairement," coupa John, secouant déjà la tête. "N'es-tu jamais jaloux ?"

Sherlock fit une pause, pensant à la série de diverses femmes qui avaient défilé dans la vie de John, et des hommes aussi, à un certain point du passé, à en juger par son manque d'hésitation au lit. Était-il jaloux d'eux ? L'avait-il été, quand ils avaient l'attention de John et lui non ?

"Oui, mais –" Il essaya de trouver les mots pour expliquer que de telles choses n'avaient jamais repoussé ses pensées ni ne l'avaient réduit à un instinct plus bas au-delà d'une certaine mesquinerie. Il était resté rationnel d'un bout à l'autre, et le sentiment avait bientôt été étouffé. "Pas de la même manière."

"D'accord." John soupira, se grattant l'oreille comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comment expliquer. "Même dans une relation établie, certaines personnes ont une tendance à mettre leur partenaire sur un piédestal. Ils agissent comme si l'autre ne peut rien faire de mal, alors même si c'est l'autre qui flirte, c'est quand même la faute du destinataire. C'est la manière dont Havisham t'a regardé, comme si tu étais à blâmer pour avoir attiré l'attention de Monroe."

"Est-ce ce que tu ressens ?" demanda Sherlock avec curiosité, se demandant trop tard si peut-être John n'apprécierait pas la question. D'autres ne l'avaient pas appréciée, avant, agissant comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait déjà savoir – comme s'il devrait pouvoir non seulement lire leurs esprits mais leurs cœurs aussi. Cependant, John secouait déjà la tête, et la première trace d'un sourire honnête s'épanouit sur son visage.

"Aucune chance. J'ai vécu avec toi pendant trop longtemps. Je sais _exactement_ à quel point tu es humain – et faillible."

Sherlock fit la grimace à cela, son nez se fronçant impulsivement de dégoût, mais l'insulte donnée était minimale. De plus, il était difficile de discuter le raisonnement de John, surtout parce qu'il avait été témoin d'un nombre alarmant d'expériences prenant des tournures inattendues.

"Quelle est la suite, alors ?" demanda John, inclinant la tête alors qu'il attendait une réponse. "Tout ce que nous avons réussi à prouver est que l'assistant est du genre jaloux."

"Nous parlons à Lestrade," répondit Sherlock, son manteau tourbillonnant autour de lui alors qu'il se tournait pour s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment. "Son mandat ne s'étend probablement pas jusqu'à couvrir l'assistant de quelque manière que ce soit, mais peut-être qu'il y aura quelque chose de révélateur au bureau de Monroe." Il sourit à John. "Et pendant que lui et Donovan seront occupés par ça, nous pourrons examiner l'appartement de Havisham."

John poussa une expiration, mi-rire, mi-réprimande, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'exprimer ses doutes. "Sais-tu où il vit ?"

"Donne-moi trois minutes avec l'ordinateur de Lestrade, et je le saurai."

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil vers John, remarquant la raideur persistante de ses épaules et le serrement spasmodique de son poing. Il souriait, mais il y avait une dureté dans sa mâchoire et quelque chose d'incertain dans ses yeux. Un bref éclair d'inquiétude traversa l'esprit de Sherlock, et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de saisir la manche de John, de composer le code d'une des nombreuses portes verrouillées du Yard – évident par la modélisation de l'usure – et de pousser John dans la pièce derrière.

"Sherlock, qu'est-ce que nous –" Les paroles de John moururent lorsque Sherlock baissa rapidement la tête, ses dents éraflant doucement la ligne fine de la bouche de John avant de laper de sa langue. Le baiser était censé être pour John, un rapide répit et un avant-goût de réconfort jusqu'à ce que l'affaire les libère à l'intimité de Baker Street, mais à la place Sherlock trouva son esprit se taisant, passant en veille lorsque ceci – ce simple acte – devint le centre total de son attention.

Il y avait tant à explorer et à cataloguer, de la légère sécheresse des lèvres de John à la première trace du début de barbe sous le bout des doigts de Sherlock. Son goût – du thé, du dentifrice et John – et le poids chaud et fort de son corps contre celui de Sherlock. Il put sentir les muscles tendus s'adoucir, perdant leurs nœuds et devenant languides alors que la main de Sherlock prenait en coupe l'arrière de son cou, se déplaçant en doux cercles taquins.

La langue de John imita le mouvement, glissant contre celle de Sherlock en une caresse hypnotique alors que ses doigts s'insinuaient sous le manteau de Sherlock, saisissant sa hanche et frottant la ligne de sa taille. Le hoquet serré d'appréciation de John quand Sherlock recula fut un feu d'artifice droit vers l'entrejambe de Sherlock, et il reposa son front contre celui de John alors qu'il retrouvait son souffle.

"Merci," murmura John, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire sincère alors qu'il touchait le nez de Sherlock du sien. Nul besoin d'une explication ici, alors. John pouvait vraiment être étonnamment astucieux. "Je pense que j'avais besoin de ça."

"Tu n'étais pas le seul," répondit Sherlock, surpris par l'honnêteté de sa propre déclaration. Dans ses efforts précédents dans des relations, offrir une sorte de réconfort, verbale ou physique, lui avait semblé presque dénué de sens, mais avec John c'était différent. John essayait de le comprendre – essayait de comprendre les complexités de son comportement et de les apprécier pour toute leur anormalité – et Sherlock se retrouvait impatient d'aider dans l'entreprise, plutôt qu'ennuyé par les insécurités occasionnelles de John.

Le bruit que John fit dans sa gorge était un mélange bizarre de surprise, de bonheur et de quelque chose de plus bas et plus prédateur. "Viens. Avant que je ne décide de prendre ta suggestion de tout à l'heure et de te pencher sur un classeur à tiroirs." Il fit un geste vers les meubles d'archivage autour d'eux, des tons mornes de vert olive dans l'obscurité. "On pourrait se faire arrêter pour ce genre de choses." Sherlock essaya de ne pas sourire d'un air suffisant à John qui s'étira, presque sur la pointe des pieds, pour donner un coup rapide de la langue d'une manière tentante au coin de la bouche de Sherlock, avant de reculer à nouveau et de le pousser légèrement en direction de la porte. "Plus tôt nous résoudrons cette affaire, plus tôt nous pourrons rentrer à la maison et finir ce que tu viens de commencer."

Il ne pouvait pas discuter ce genre de logique, et Sherlock ouvrit la porte, retournant dans le corridor et clignant des yeux de surprise quand il vit Lestrade appuyé contre le mur d'en face, les bras croisés sur son torse et quelque chose d'indéniablement suffisant peint sur son expression.

"Occupé comme toujours, Lestrade," dit-il d'une sorte de voix froide et indifférente, qui aurait été bien plus efficace si ce n'était le fait que John était devenu rouge vif à ses côtés.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous." Le DI souleva un sourcil, regardant John de manière significative avant d'attirer le regard de Sherlock et de rouler des yeux. "Je suis fatigué, pas aveugle."

"Tout comme moi," répondit Sherlock, faisant une secousse de la tête vers le dossier dans la main de Lestrade et coupant délibérément la conversation. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Lestrade se redressa, tapotant le dossier de papier kraft contre sa main pendant un instant avant de le tendre en abandon. "Trouvé dans la poche de Winters. Il n'en reste pas grand-chose après le plongeon dans la rivière, mais peut-être que vous pourrez en faire quelque chose." Il recula le dossier alors que Sherlock tendait la main, le sourire suffisant qui avait menacé de s'étendre sur son visage s'épanouissant à pleine puissance. "Ça vous a pris suffisamment longtemps."

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire," répondit Sherlock avec désinvolture, repensant à sa conversation avec John dans la salle de bain. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que Lestrade relèverait le changement aussi rapidement. Bien sûr, être surpris à sortir d'une pièce sombre avec l'air – il jeta un coup d'œil à John – rouge et assez ébouriffé rendait ça plutôt évident.

"Ne faites pas l'idiot; ça ne vous va pas," dit Lestrade fermement, fourrant le dossier dans la main de Sherlock. "Regardez-le dans mon bureau." Il se gratta le sourcil alors que Sherlock commençait à s'éloigner, examinant déjà la photo sous la couverture unie avant que la voix de Lestrade ne le fasse hésiter. "John, un mot ?"

Sherlock jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule au DI, qui lui donna simplement un sourire faiblement énigmatique en retour. "Prévisible," marmonna Sherlock. "Je suis sûr que Mycroft mettra John en garde bien assez tôt. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous déranger."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais le mettre en garde ?" demanda Lestrade. "Il sait mieux que n'importe qui dans quoi il s'engage. Il sera avec vous dans une minute."

Sherlock croisa les yeux de John, le regardant faire un haussement d'une épaule. Lestrade s'entendait bien avec John. Ils se retrouvaient au pub pour boire parfois, des amis en quelque sorte, mais Sherlock était encore gêné d'être sommairement exclu d'une conversation qu'il n'avait aucun doute tournerait autour de lui dans une certaine mesure.

Après un bref moment, il poussa un soupir et se détourna, écarta de l'épaule la porte vers le bureau de Lestrade et la ferma derrière lui. Le départ était vraiment sa seule option. Il devait simplement espérer que John partagerait librement ce que Lestrade avait senti nécessaire de communiquer. Au moins avec de la chance ce dont ils discutaient lui donnerait tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour s'introduire dans l'ordinateur de Lestrade et obtenir l'adresse de Havisham.

Gardant un œil sur les fenêtres du bureau de Lestrade, Sherlock se mit au travail, ses doigts coururent sur les touches alors qu'il devinait des mots de passe. Ce n'était pas un défi. La police de Londres était plus stricte que la plupart, mais il y avait beaucoup d'affaires personnelles dans le bureau de Lestrade, suffisamment pour donner à Sherlock le travail de déduction logique dont il avait besoin.

Il était dans le programme pertinent en moins de deux minutes, et il remplit rapidement les détails avant de griffonner la dernière adresse connue de Havisham. Une partie à loyer intermédiaire* de la ville, et sans comparaison avec les appartements d'élite qu'il aidait à vendre. Pas inattendu. Un rapide coup d'œil à son passé résidentiel fit soulever un sourcil à Sherlock. Il avait été listé comme étant sur un campus universitaire il n'y avait pas plus de cinq ans, pourtant son séjour là-bas était bref. Un abandon d'études, peut-être. Intrigant.

Des voix approchant du couloir firent ressortir Sherlock sur l'écran de mot de passe avec quelques clics brefs et il mit l'adresse dans sa poche. L'envie d'espionner à la porte et prendre les réponses à toutes ses questions dans l'air était presque irrésistible, mais Sherlock serra les dents. Un peu pas bien. Pas qu'il s'en souciait pour Lestrade, mais John avait droit à quelque chose comme de l'intimité, même si Sherlock détestait cette pensée.

Se détendant dans le fauteuil de Lestrade, il posa ses pieds sur le bureau alors qu'il forçait son attention à retourner sur la photographie que Lestrade lui avait donné. Elle montrait un morceau de papier, abîmé et fibreux autour des bords là où la Tamise avait submergé ses fils. Les lignes de pli étaient évidentes, suffisamment petit pour aller dans la poche arrière du pantalon de quelqu'un, et il y avait un lavis bleu pâle sur le papier où il s'était trouvé dans le jean de Winters. Les mots étaient de simples ombres sur la page, illisibles et pour l'instant non-traités, mais il en disait assez à Sherlock. Le papier était simple mais épais, avec une mesure dense de grammage. Haute qualité.

Elle ressemblait à une sorte de lettre, écrite à la main, ce qui était insolite, et suffisamment importante pour que Winters la garde dans sa poche. Il y avait eu des indications qu'il attendait quelque chose dans le courrier, et à l'époque d'aujourd'hui d'e-mail et de communication instantanée, le service postal était une manière étonnamment discrète de distribuer des messages plus compromettants. Une piste de papier pouvait être détruite, tandis que des e-mails étaient étonnamment tenaces.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et il leva les yeux pour voir John et Lestrade entrer, tous deux avec des postures ouvertes et détendues. Le sourire sur le visage de John était un tout petit peu embarrassé, mais bon enfant, et Lestrade avait simplement un air entendu, comme s'il pouvait lire la curiosité désespérée de Sherlock d'un simple coup d'œil. Il poussa les pieds de Sherlock de son bureau et fit une secousse du pouce en une claire indication pour que Sherlock quitte son fauteuil, qu'il ignora.

"Est-ce que votre mandat s'étend au bureau de Monroe ?" demanda-t-il, ne donnant délibérément pas à Lestrade la satisfaction de demander ce dont il avait discuté avec John. C'était assez évident, de toute façon : une touche de 'faites attention' avec un morceau de bonne taille de 'je savais que ça arriverait un jour' et une trace de vague réconfort semblable à 'peu m'importe avec qui vous couchez'. Aucune n'étant nécessaire, mais toutes étant probablement attendues.

"Ouais, pourquoi ?"

"Ce papier est distinctif." Il fit un geste vers le coin en bas à droite, où la décoloration de la rivière avait révélé un faible motif dans le tissage. "Filigrané. Pourrait valoir la peine de voir si ça vient de chez Macmillan et Monroe."

Lestrade grogna, prenant la photo et plissant les yeux dessus avant de hocher la tête. "OK, je verrai ce que nous pouvons trouver. Vous avez autre chose pour moi ?"

"Redemandez-moi à la fin de la journée," répondit Sherlock, qui se mit sur pieds et se dirigea vers la porte. "Oh, et ne vous donnez pas la peine de faire un rapport à Mycroft à propos de John et moi; je suis certain qu'il sait déjà."

"Bien sûr que oui," répondit Lestrade avec un soupir. "Faites attention l'un à l'autre. Et Sherlock ?" Il sourit quand Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Félicitations. Soyez bon pour lui, voulez-vous ?"

Sherlock soupira simplement, donna un hochement de tête abrupt avant de glisser dans le corridor. Il attendit alors que John disait au revoir à Lestrade et le suivait. Ces yeux croisèrent ceux de Sherlock avec une touche de sourire dans leurs profondeurs avant de s'éloigner en glissant, comme s'il avait peur qu'un coup d'œil signifierait que le monde entier saurait tout ce qu'ils partageaient.

"C'était assez embarrassant," dit John après un moment, lâchant un profond soupir et trottant pour rattraper Sherlock alors qu'il avançait dans le corridor.

"Laisse-moi deviner : il voulait s'assurer que tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais, promis d'être là si jamais tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et t'a rassuré que coucher avec un homme ne serait pas un problème."

John s'arrêta, et l'expression sur son visage était taquine, amusée, et plus qu'un petit peu joyeuse – pas du tout ce à quoi Sherlock s'attendait. "Je pense que c'est la première fois que je te dis ça, mais tu as complètement tort." Un rire enjoué s'échappa des lèvres de John quand Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement, le regardant fixement de surprise. Le son fut rapidement étouffé, et John secoua la tête. "Est-ce que tu as vraiment déduit ça, ou est-ce que tu as fait simplement des suppositions ?"

"J'essayais de déduire un _meurtre_ ," signala Sherlock, son irritation s'aplanissant en quelque chose de plus calme quand l'épaule de John toucha la sienne. "Qu'a-t-il dit, alors ?"

"Eh bien, tout ce que tu viens dire y était, mais inexprimé. Greg est un ami; il n'a pas à me le dire." Le sourire de John glissa un peu, et il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Il m'a juste dit d'être prudent, c'est tout, et que je devrais te passer le message."

"Prudent avec l'autre ?" demanda Sherlock, "Ou prudent avec les personnes qui pourraient utiliser ce que nous avons contre nous ?"

"Les deux, je pense." John arrondit les épaules, tirant sa veste plus près alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment dans l'air froid et humide de Londres.

"Ce ne serait rien de nouveau," dit Sherlock alors qu'il hélait un taxi. "Moriarty savait déjà exactement comment nous blesser tous les deux."

"Ouais, mais c'est quelque chose que la plupart des gens n'ont pas à affronter," signala John, et maintenant il y avait une note tendue dans ses paroles. "La plupart des couples n'ont pas à s'inquiéter que leur partenaire va être kidnappé, ou attaché à des explosifs ou..."

Sherlock se tourna vers John, ignorant le beuglement impatient du klaxon du taxi qui attendait alors qu'il saisissait les épaules de John. "Ce serait un souci que nous soyons colocataires ou époux, John. Cela fait partie de nos vies depuis l'instant où tu es entré à Baker Street, et même si je m'arrête maintenant et ne résous jamais une autre affaire, la menace ne nous quitterait pas."

"Je sais. Mon Dieu, je ne te demande pas d'arrêter." John secoua la tête, rapide et féroce, et cette fois son sourire avait plus de puissance : impitoyable et létal. '"Je ne te demanderai jamais ça, et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que Greg escomptait non plus."

"Oh, avez-vous besoin d'un taxi ou pas ?" cria le chauffeur qui attendait, et Sherlock ouvrit la portière avec force, donnant sèchement ses instructions alors que John s'installait à côté de lui.

"Il veut simplement s'assurer que nous prenions soin de l'autre, c'est tout," dit finalement John, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. "Je suis son ami et tu es son –"

"Ticket repas," coupa Sherlock avec mauvaise grâce, soupirant quand John lui donna un regard noir.

"Tu sais que ce sont des conneries, Sherlock. Il se peut que les affaires vous aient réunis tous les deux, mais il se soucie de toi, et pas seulement en tant que chemin vers sa prochaine promotion. J'ai vu son visage quand tu es blessé." Le poing de John se resserra sur son genou, comme si la pensée même d'une blessure était trop dure à envisager. "Il panique, purement et simplement."

Sherlock ne répondit pas; il n'y avait aucun intérêt. John avait raison, et ils le savaient tous les deux. L'ingérence de Lestrade, et ses avertissements, étaient bien intentionnés. Un petit coup pour leur rappeler que peut-être lui et John avaient davantage à gérer dans leurs vies que la plupart des nouveaux couples.

En surface, le conseil de prendre soin de l'autre semblait quelque peu banal, mais Sherlock doutait que ce que Lestrade voulait dire soit aussi superficiel qu'on pourrait s'y attendre. C'était une indication de quelqu'un qui pouvait les voir de l'extérieur. Un signe de la tête pour Sherlock de se rappeler qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans sa vie que le Travail – d'essayer de ne pas oublier John dans ces moments grisants et étourdissants et de se rappeler que John avait des besoins qui devaient être satisfaits, comme de la nourriture, du sommeil et de la simple affection.

Pour John, le conseil avait probablement des connotations différentes. Après tout, John prenait déjà soin de lui dans le sens physique, s'assurant de la nourriture et du repos à chaque fois que c'était possible. Non, le DI avait plus probablement donné à John un rappel franc que Sherlock était différent de la population en général émotionnellement, de même qu'intellectuellement, et que les modèles des relations précédentes allaient peu probablement avoir beaucoup d'influence sur le futur.

Comme si John n'avait pas déjà compris ça tout seul.

Un petit coup contre son poignet lui fit détourner les yeux de la fenêtre vers John, qui le regardait avec la tête inclinée sur le côté. "Tu penses à l'affaire ?"

Sherlock secoua la tête, retournant sa main pour serrer rapidement les doigts de John. "Non. A Lestrade."

"Est-ce que que ça t'ennuie qu'il ait compris ?" Le pouce de John frottait d'avant en arrière contre la peau de Sherlock, pas particulièrement érotique ou séduisant, mais chaud et confortable d'une manière dont Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il pourrait finir par apprécier énormément. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir John être particulièrement démonstratif avec un amant autre que lui-même, mais le besoin d'un contact physique allait dans les deux sens. Comportement d'attachement des débuts.

C'était... agréable.

"Non. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué ce matin et luttant contre un mal de tête, il s'en serait rendu compte dès que Mme Hudson a attendu à la porte plutôt que de faire son entrée. Il est doué pour les lire les changements dans les habitudes." Sherlock fronça les sourcils aux feux de signalisation actuellement bloquant l'avancée du taxi, se déplaçant avec agitation (et avec un faible élancement d'inconfort à cause des activités de la nuit précédente) dans son siège.

"Il ne le dira à personne d'autre. Il a dit que ce n'était les affaires de personne, pas même celles de Mycroft." Le faible sourire de John était entièrement approbateur. "Peut-être qu'il n'est pas autant sous la coupe de ton frère que tu le penses ?"

"Le travail de Lestrade est de dire à Mycroft si j'arrive sur une affaire défoncé, finis blessé ou suis autrement souffrant," répondit Sherlock. "Il a lui-même deux frères plus âgés. Il n'en dit pas plus à Mycroft qu'il ne voudrait que ses propres frères en sachent sur lui."

"C'est drôle comme tant de gens que tu connais sont trop loyaux pour accepter de l'argent de ton frère pour t'espionner," songea John.

"Hummmm, bien que seulement un ait allié son destin au mien dans les heures suivant notre première rencontre," ajouta Sherlock, regardant John lever le menton en fierté morale. "Les autres ont pris du temps, et il y a encore ceux qui me vendraient en un clin d'œil pour un billet de cinq livres."

"Anderson et Donovan ?"

"Le premier, certainement." Sherlock récupéra son porte-feuille alors que taxi s'arrêtait au bord du trottoir. "Donovan a une puissante morale et une intelligence modérée. Elle pourrait y réfléchir à deux fois. Peut-être."

John grogna alors qu'il sortait du taxi, attendant que Sherlock paie avant de lever les yeux vers le bâtiment peu inspirant devant lui. "Ni elle ni Lestrade ne penseront à toi en bien quand ils comprendront que tu les as envoyés au bureau de Monroe à la chasse au dahut pendant que nous sommes venus ici."

"Et ils auraient été encore plus agacés si je les avais menés dans une impasse." Resserrant son manteau autour de ses épaules, Sherlock fit un geste pour que John passe en premier. "Nous ne faisons que confirmer quelques suspicions, rien de plus. De plus, nous savons que Havisham est au travail, alors nous ne devrions pas être interrompus."

"Bien, parce que mon fichu pistolet est à l'appartement."

Glissant sa main sous son manteau, Sherlock en sortit la forme grossière du Browning de là où il était niché à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Un mouvement rapide de ses doigts le glissa prudemment dans sa manche, bien hors de vue de piétons ou de caméras de sécurité. Il déplaça sa main vers le creux des reins de John, sous sa veste, et transféra l'arme dans son foyer plus familier à la taille du jean de John.

John sentit le glissement du métal réchauffé par la peau et envoya à Sherlock un regard vif de surprise. "Quand as-tu pris ça ?"

"Pendant que tu te rasais. Je sais que tu te sens toujours mieux d'aborder une situation armé." Sherlock tira la manche de John, le priant de le suivre alors qu'ils approchaient de l'immeuble quelconque sur le coin de la rue. "Je te l'aurais donné plus tôt, mais je pensais que tu pourrais être tenté de tirer une balle dans la tête de Monroe. Il s'enfonce dans mon dos depuis des heures."

"Chargé ?" demanda John, souriant lorsque Sherlock lui lança un regard incrédule. "Désolé, je fais que vérifier. Alors tu ne t'attends pas à des problèmes, mais tu as emmené le pistolet quand même ?"

"Les problèmes ont tendance à faire une apparition que je m'y attende ou non." Sherlock regarda la porte de l'immeuble, remarquant la serrure basique. La liste de sonnettes montrait clairement que L. Havisham vivait au numéro six, et les autres noms avaient tous l'air usagés et établis.

Entrer avec des faux-semblants était probablement déconseillé, car Havisham pourrait être du genre à bavarder avec ses voisins, et Sherlock sortit ses crochets avant de se mettre au travail. John se déplaça instinctivement pour le protéger nonchalamment de la vue de passants, son visage sans doute innocent et ordinaire alors que, une par une, les gorges se libérèrent en glissant.

Ouvrant la porte, Sherlock entra dans la petite entrée, observant les carreaux crème et ocre – originaux de la fin de l'époque Victorienne – et les étroits escaliers montant sur la gauche. Les fenêtres étaient étroites et hautes, et il y avait un parfum intéressant et vieux d'huile de moteur dans l'air.

"C'est un peu sans comparaison avec les appartements d'élite de Monroe, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est un aménagement. Quelque chose de vieux et d'industriel, à en juger par l'odeur et les piliers." Il fit un geste vers le large poteau de fer peint qui montait en s'incurvant vers le toit, davantage une question de fonction que de design. "Pourrait être une quelconque vieille usine transformée en appartements, compte tenu de l'odeur d'huile qui est probablement imprégnée dans le briquetage."

"Pas d'ascenseur," marmonna John, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. "Pas de caméras de surveillance non plus. De quel étage avons-nous besoin ?"

Sherlock partit monter les marches, répondant par le mouvement alors qu'ils grimpaient au-delà de fenêtres élancées donnant sur des ruelles louches et d'occasionnelles mosaïques néo-vintage placées dans les murs par les rénovateurs. La cage d'escalier résonna de leurs bruits de pas discrets, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre son dans le bâtiment. Il était probablement vide, ses occupants plus susceptibles d'être des jeunes professionnels que des familles, mais Sherlock vérifia quand même le corridor avant de mettre les pieds sur l'étage de Havisham.

La serrure sur la porte d'entrée fut rapidement expédiée, et il chercha dans sa poche ses gants avant de prudemment l'ouvrir, pointant tous ses sens sur les pièces devant lui alors que la présence de John réchauffait son dos.

Le silence pesait épais et lourd : pas de robinets qui gouttaient, pas de tuyaux qui cliquetaient et pas de sons évidents d'occupation humaine. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un vestibule/bureau, avec un bureau d'ordinateur et une chaise mis dans un coin et des étagères remplies de livres tapissaient les murs. Des planchers nus en bois portèrent son premier pas comme la membrane d'un tambour, et Sherlock avança son poids posément, essayant de rester discret alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.

Quoi que Havisham puisse être ou ne pas être, il avait du goût. C'était présent dans ses choix de design : palettes de couleurs complémentaires, bonne utilisation des textures... Il semblait avoir raté sa vocation en design d'intérieur. Le long des livres se trouvaient divers bibelots : un flotteur en verre brillant vert émeraude dans la lumière de la fenêtre, un morceau de bois flotté intéressant, une vieille boussole, depuis longtemps obsolète...

"Il souffre d'une obsession spatiale," murmura Sherlock, faisant planer un doigt sur les livres, remarquant un éventail de sujets. Pour un linguiste, il n'y avait ni rime ni raison à son rangement, mais dans un sens esthétique il y avait un niveau clair d'organisation. "Ils sont classés par taille croissante vers la porte pour donner à la pièce une faible illusion de taille."

"Un peu un rat de bibliothèque aussi," répondit John. "Il y a tout ici depuis les livres de voyage et la fiction à certains sur l'anatomie."

"Des classiques ?" Sherlock regarda par-dessus son épaule, voyant John secouer la tête. "Quoi alors ?"

"Des livres de cours. Périmés depuis quelques années, mais assez modernes."

Sherlock hocha la tête pour lui-même, poussant un soupir de soulagement alors qu'une autre pièce du puzzle s'emboîtait parfaitement en place. "Il vivait en résidence universitaire il y a cinq ans. Les livres suggèrent qu'il étudiait la biologie, ou peut-être même en première année de médecine. Je devinerai qu'il n'a pas réussi le second semestre. Le coup qui a tué Winters était propre et rapidement fait – pas de perte de temps. Cela suggère une connaissance basique de l'anatomie."

"Ou il l'a Googlé," signala John, se rapprochant du côté de Sherlock et examinant les divers bibelots sur les étagères avant de passer à autre chose. "Si on peut trouver comment fabriquer une bombe atomique en ligne, un meurtre rapide ne va pas être un gros défi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," admit Sherlock, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se posait sur une boîte en bois ciré, hautement décorative et en évidence. Il y avait un sceau en métal discret pressé dans le couvercle, portant les formes de serpents entrelacés du caducée. "Ceci, cependant, pourrait être un peu plus accablant."

Il l'ouvrit avec soin, révélant l'ensemble de scalpels contenus à l'intérieur. Ils étaient de bonne qualité, neufs, plutôt que vintage, et sans aucun doute un cadeau pour être exposés à une telle place d'honneur. Cependant, il y avait un intervalle visible dans la rangée d'instruments qui murmurait à propos de davantage qu'un meurtre. "Le scalpel à lame large est manquant. J'imagine que nous le trouverons dans le local de preuves au Yard – celui qu'ils ont retiré du torse de Winters."

"Et il a laissé la boîte à la vue de tous ?" murmura John de confusion. "Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il était progressiste. C'est une erreur stupide à commettre. Est-ce qu'il est devenu trop sûr de lui ?"

"Non," murmura Sherlock, touchant ses mains brièvement contre ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers John. "Non, il a commis une erreur. Ils sont entretenus et on en prend soin. Quiconque les lui a donnés était une personne importante dans sa vie." Il fit à nouveau un geste vers les livres. "Quelqu'un fier de sa place à l'université. Il savait que c'était de bonnes lames avec lesquelles tuer quelqu'un, aiguisées et solides. Il aurait aussi su que la laisser dans le corps signifierait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'éclaboussures de sang à proprement parler, mais il avait l'intention de récupérer le couteau. C'était trop sentimental pour le laisser derrière lui."

Il se retourna, ses yeux se déplaçant vers la courte volée de marches qui menait au reste de l'appartement avant de retourner comme une flèche vers John. "Je ne pense pas que Winters était jamais censé tomber dans la rivière. Il n'était probablement même pas censé mourir au pont. Quelque chose a fait paniquer Havisham." Ses yeux tombèrent sur le bureau, propre et vide du fouillis habituel, et il fit un geste vers le reste de l'appartement. "Cherche dans les autres pièces. Vois si tu peux trouver cette bague."

John hocha la tête et se déplaça avec la discrétion entraînée d'un soldat lors d'une patrouille dangereuse alors que Sherlock commençait à ouvrir des tiroirs, ses doigts dérivant au-dessus mais ne touchant pas le contenu. Tout était soigneusement aligné et parfaitement organisé, méticuleux, tout comme le nettoyage de l'appartement de Lattimer. En fait, il y avait la même impression chez Havisham – impeccable.

Le dernier tiroir qu'il ouvrit était vide en dehors d'un bloc de papier : épais, consistant et luxueux. Sherlock alluma rapidement la lampe du bureau, le sortit et l'inclina vers la lumière. Il était difficile d'en être certain, car il n'avait pas pu examiner la lettre trouvée dans la poche de Winters directement, mais il semblait être une bonne correspondance. Encore mieux, il pouvait voir des empreintes de la dernière chose écrite sur la page manquante : un stylo appuyé fort de colère établissant son message à travers plus d'une feuille.

Un crayon taillé se tenait près d'un stylo à plume dans le pot à crayons, et Sherlock se rappela brièvement la tache d'encre sur le doigt de Havisham alors qu'il saisissait le crayon et plaçait le graphite à plat contre la page. Il ombra le papier avec de fermes coups larges pour que le message écrit dessous apparaisse en relief : Une lettre sèche à Gareth Winters prévoyant de se retrouver au pont pour discuter de ses 'exigences financières supplémentaires'.

"J't'ai eu," murmura Sherlock avant de lever la voix. "John ?"

"Sherlock, tu dois voir ça !" La voix de John était forte et suffisante, et Sherlock se détourna, marcha à travers la cuisine où un meuble de rangement en kit reposait à moitié construit et laissé à l'abandon. Il y avait divers tournevis et marteaux éparpillés, y compris deux ou trois outils électriques à piles. Ils semblaient avoir été abandonnés précipitamment, sans doute quand Havisham s'était rendu compte que Winters était devenu un handicap.

Poursuivant vers ce qu'il supposa être la chambre, il observa les murs fades et le lit intact d'un balayage de son regard. "Winters a fait chanter Havisham. Il a clairement décidé qu'il devrait en obtenir davantage pour avoir tué Lattimer. Si Havisham n'avait pas prévu de le tuer avant, il l'a certainement fait après ça." Son regard s'attarda sur les oreillers lisses, un froncement planant sur son front. "Il semble que Havisham dorme ailleurs," fit-il remarquer alors qu'il approchait aux côtés de John. "Les draps sont fraîchement repassés, mais légèrement poussiéreux. Il n'est pas revenu depuis quelques jours."

"Probablement pas depuis qu'il a tué Winters," acquiesça John, pointant du doigt l'intérieur du tiroir qu'il avait ouvert près du lit. Il n'avait pas dérangé le contenu; il n'en avait pas eu besoin, parce que nichée dans le coin se trouvait une boîte en velours vert sombre avec le nom de Garrard's gaufré dessus. D'un rapide mouvement de ses doigts gantés, Sherlock l'ouvrit, révélant la bague de fiançailles disparue brillant comme une étoile au milieu.

Le bourdonnement du téléphone de Sherlock dans sa poche coupa à travers la paix de l'appartement, et il le tira du pli de tissu avec un froncement de sourcils, ouvrant le message alors que John se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour le lire.

**'Monroe et Havisham ont quitté le bureau cinq minutes avant que nous n'y arrivions. Ils ne sont pas à l'appartement de Monroe non plus. Aucun signe de papier correspondant. Où êtes-vous ? - GL'**

Lui et John se tenaient silencieusement, côte à côte, fixant le petit écran et le message qu'il contenait. Des secondes s'écoulèrent alors que leurs pensées emballées s'arrêtaient avec un frémissement, se re-concentrant sur le ici-et-maintenant, plutôt que la théorie en mouvement constant de l'affaire.

"S'ils ne sont pas au bureau, alors où diable sont-ils ?"

Sherlock leva les yeux pour croiser le regard perplexe de John, ses yeux se fermant avec une fraction de seconde d'incrédulité alors qu'un autre bruit atteignait ses oreilles. Dérivant dans l'air à deux pièces de là se trouvait le tintement caractéristique de clés dans la serrure, et le bruit ferme et solide d'un loquet de porte se libérant brusquement.

"Ils sont ici."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * : Le Loyer Intermédiaire (GB) est la pratique de louer une propriété pour un loyer subventionné auprès d'une Association de Logement ou d'un Propriétaire Social Enregistré. Le produit a été conçu pour permettre à des ménages sans l'argent pour un acompte d'acheter une maison d'avoir l'opportunité d'obtenir un logement tout en mettant de l'argent de côté pour un acompte. On peut très vaguement le comparer à un HLM dont on peut devenir propriétaire.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)


	18. Chapitre 18

John regarda Sherlock fixement d'incrédulité, figé pendant une fraction de seconde par l'indécision avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. "Nous pouvons utiliser l'escalier de secours !" siffla-t-il, ses doigts s'enroulant maladroitement autour du loquet pour l'ouvrir seulement pour le trouver obstinément inébranlable. Peu importe combien il soulevait, il ne voulait pas bouger, et il articula un juron silencieux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la fenêtre était verrouillée et qu'il n'y avait aucune clé en vue.

A double vitrage, elle était solide et ferme, mais elle se briserait s'il lançait quelque chose dessus suffisamment fort. John chercha autour de lui frénétiquement un projectile impromptu avant que Sherlock ne saisisse son bras, secouant déjà la tête alors qu'il traînait John près de lui pour murmurer dans son oreille. "Si nous nous échappons maintenant, alors qui que ce soit là dehors saura qu'il n'est pas seul. Si Havisham a un peu de bon sens il détruira les preuves et fuira le pays. Nous pourrions ne jamais le rattraper !"

"C'est un meurtrier, Sherlock," signala John, secouant la tête alors qu'il libérait le Browning d'un coup sec de là où il était mis dans son jeans. "Et Monroe est probablement avec lui, ce qui ne ne va pas nous rendre service. Ne pouvons-nous pas nous cacher ?"

"Où ?" demanda Sherlock, faisant un geste autour de la pièce sommairement meublée. Il n'y avait pas de placards, pas de coins calmes et sombres – il n'y avait même pas de place sous le lit. "La seule voie de sortie est à travers eux. Nous sommes armés. Je doute qu'ils le soient."

Sherlock se déplaça à travers la chambre comme un fantôme, ses pas ne faisant pas de bruit sur le tapis. Il pressa le dos contre le mur à la gauche de la porte, bien en dehors du chemin si quelqu'un forçait le panneau d'un coup de pied. Le côté droit resta libre pour que John s'y appuie, protégeant son corps mais donnant à sa main dominante une étendue complète de mouvement pour pointer son arme sur quiconque pourrait essayer de traverser le seuil.

Jetant un coup d'œil à nouveau vers la fenêtre, John pensa pendant un bref moment plein d'envie à la fuite et la sécurité, à rassembler des renforts et à prendre le risque que Havisham s'enfuie, mais Sherlock s'était déjà décidé. Il ne suivrait pas John, et il était impossible qu'il laisse Sherlock derrière lui. Non, ils étaient là-dedans ensemble, et John s'avachit contre le mur, s'humidifiant ses lèvres sèches alors qu'il attendait.

Une absence soudaine de bruit leur fit tous les deux marquer une pause, et John regarda les yeux de Sherlock se fermer pendant un instant, son expression celle du dégoût de soi avant qu'il ne murmure : "J'ai laissé la lampe du bureau allumée et le tiroir ouvert. Qui que ce soit saura que l'appartement n'est pas vide."

John hocha la tête une fois de compréhension, ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre alors qu'il tendait l'oreille pour entendre tout bruit venant des pièces au-delà. Le bruit sourd de son cœur était bruyant dans ses oreilles, facilement ignoré après des années sur le champ de bataille. Un léger picotement de sueur se rassembla à la naissance de ses cheveux, mais il l'ignora alors qu'il concentrait chaque sens sur l'espace au-delà des quatre murs dans lesquels ils se tenaient.

Un lent battement glissant et à moitié étouffé résonna sur le sol en bois dur, discret mais pas silencieux, et John reconnaissait des bruits de pas quand il les entendait. En face, Sherlock leva deux doigts : une instruction silencieuse que Havisham n'était pas seul. Selon toute vraisemblance, Monroe était avec lui, et John força les questions dans son esprit à se taire. Peu lui importait si Monroe était innocent des meurtres ou l'esprit derrière. Il n'avait pas besoin de réponses pour s'assurer que lui et Sherlock s'en sortent en un seul morceau. En cet instant, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Ses mains étaient rigides, chaque muscle préparé et tendu, prêt pour un combat. Sherlock n'était pas différent, un soldat dans sa propre guerre urbaine. Il y avait quelque chose de serré dans sa main droite que John ne pouvait pas distinguer, mais ce n'était pas son travail de vérifier que Sherlock était armé. Il l'avait vu abattre un homme bien plus large avec rien d'autre qu'un décapsuleur une fois. Il devait faire confiance à Sherlock pour s'occuper de lui-même.

L'essoufflement se replia autour d'eux : une sorte de calme écœurant et oppressant qui faisait grincer John des dents. Ça n'avait pas d'importance où il se trouvait dans le monde. Qu'il porte un treillis ou un jeans et un pull, c'était la partie qu'il haïssait le plus – attendre. La tension augmentait avec chaque battement de cœur qui passait alors que son corps se préparait pour la bataille, tendu et entortillé sur un portant d'adrénaline et ayant désespérément besoin de soulagement face à l'anticipation perçante.

Il y eut un bruit faible : un raclement rêche de quelque chose sur du bois, et John fronça les sourcils vers Sherlock, y lisant l'incertitude – pas suffisamment de données. Il ne pouvait pas déduire la cause du bruit, ni le silence métallique et tendu qui plana dans son sillage.

Les soldats apprenaient à avoir confiance en leur instinct, et les tripes de John se tordaient – s'entortillant avec de petits tremblements écœurants qui lui donnaient envie de jurer. Chaque sens hurlait à propos d'une embuscade, d'un ennemi avec plus de connaissance qu'un simple civil ne devrait en avoir. Il devrait y avoir des arguments, des débats et des discussions murmurés pour coordonner leurs plans, pas le calme surnaturel de deux personnes qui savaient précisément ce qu'elles faisaient : une machine bien huilée.

Ou peut-être une personne en tête et une autre qui savait simplement quand faire ce qu'on lui disait.

Dans l'espace entre un souffle et le suivant, le silence s'épaissit, augmentant jusqu'au point de rupture. John sentit le moment où la tension céda jusqu'au fond de ses os.

La porte explosa vers l'intérieur, un coup de pied formidable la claquant en arrière. John tiqua lorsque quelque chose fonça dans la pièce, fin et brillant dans la lumière incertaine, pas une balle mais une autre sorte de projectile. Dans son sillage vinrent Havisham et Monroe, tirant avantage de l'hésitation d'une fraction de seconde pour se précipiter par le goulet d'étranglement de la porte.

Sherlock fut rapide, frappant quelque chose sur la tête de Monroe avec un coup sec gratifiant, mais l'homme ne fit que trébucher, se relevant avec un grognement alors que John pointait l'arme, la sécurité retirée et les doigts compétents sur la gâchette.

La douleur explosa à travers le dessus de sa main droite, aiguë, viscérale et complètement inattendue. Ce fut suffisant pour couper à travers sa concentration pendant une fraction de seconde, ses doigts se tendant sous le choc, et Monroe bondit, écrasant ses poings sur le bras de John alors que Sherlock se lançait sur Havisham.

Le pistolet de John atterrit sur le sol tapissé avec un bruit sourd étouffé, quelques gouttes de sang dégoulinant pour tacher le velours. Il le remarqua à peine lorsqu'il enfouit son poing gauche dans la mâchoire de Monroe. Il le suivit rapidement avec un coup de son droit qui fit hurler la douleur le long de son bras, irradiant vers l'extérieur depuis le long objet argent qui dépassait du dos de sa main : un épais clou de charpenterie.

John cracha un juron alors que Monroe saisissait son poignet et le rapprochait en le tordant, écrasant sa tête contre le nez de John. Du sang gicla sur sa bouche, mais John l'écarta en le léchant, changeant déjà la direction de son chancellement et plaquant Monroe autour du ventre. L'air quitta la poitrine de l'homme en une bouffée satisfaisante alors qu'ils tombaient sur le sol, leurs coups de poing maladroits et mal coordonnés alors qu'ils luttaient tous deux pour le dessus.

"Arrêtez !" La voix de Havisham fut un cri perçant. "Arrêtez, ou ça va mal finir !" La voix était haute – effrayée et instable – et le coup de poing suivant de John hésita alors qu'il se rendait compte précisément de ce qui se passait.

Un pistolet à clous était serré dans la main tremblante de Havisham, sa forme disgracieuse en plastique tremblant comme un animal effrayé, mais il n'était pas pointé vers John. A la place le bout affûté du clou était pressé contre la tempe de Sherlock, la pointe dessinant une ligne sommaire et ensanglantée sur la peau pâle alors que les doigts de Havisham tiraient sur les cheveux de Sherlock, le tenant, grognant qu'il était, en place.

A bout portant, ce clou pouvait être aussi létal que n'importe quelle balle.

John se figea, son esprit clignotant sur une brève panique de _Sherlock-Sherlock-Sherlock_ alors même que le poing de Monroe se ruait sur sa mâchoire, écrasant ses dents les unes contre les autres et faisant exploser des étoiles à travers sa vision.

Il s'affala en arrière, le poil du tapis rêche contre sa joue alors que sa vision vacillait, nauséeuse et chancelante. Ses muscles tremblaient du besoin de se coordonner, de sacrément _bouger_ avant que le génie de Sherlock ne soit arrêté par un fin éclat de métal traversant avec force son crâne.

Pourtant il ne réussit qu'à se redresser en s'appuyant avant qu'il devienne conscient de la gueule noire du pistolet, _son_ pistolet, pointée sur son visage. Il ne tremblait pas ni ne se troublait, vacillant seulement un peu avec la palpitation rapide du pouls dans le poignet de Monroe, et au-dessus se trouvait le sourire dur d'un homme qui aimait le pouvoir d'être armé. John reconnaissait l'expérience militaire quand il la voyait; il devinerait l'Armée Territoriale, mais toute pensée s'immobilisa lorsque Monroe parla.

"Tu n'allais jamais te mettre en travers de mon chemin."

John n'eut pas le temps pour plus qu'un tressaillement lorsque la main de l'homme se leva, le Browning s'inclinant vers le haut alors que la crosse s'écrasait sur son crâne, amenant avec elle un rapide mur vide de ténèbres.

Extinctions des feux.

******

La douleur le frappa en premier, grattant le voile noir de l'oubli avec des griffes crissantes et avides. Sa gorge semblait grasse de nausée, et tout depuis ses tempes palpitantes jusqu'à ses épaules lui faisait mal avec une gêne grinçante et aiguë. John grogna presque de souffrance, mais il retint le son juste à temps, attendant que sa mémoire incertaine traduise le côté picotant de _peur-danger-attention_ qui s'attardait dans son corps en quelque chose qu'il puisse utiliser.

Havisham. Monroe.

_Sherlock._

Quelque chose se déplaça à son poignet – un balayage lointain de sensation – et cela lui prit un moment pour l'analyser. Une peau lisse effleura son pouls, pressant désespérément sur la palpitation sous sa peau. Ils avaient dû lire son éveil dans le rythme, parce que de longs doigts serrèrent silencieusement son poignet : une assurance et un avertissement tout à la fois.

Oh, Dieu merci. Sherlock. Ça devait être lui. John sentait les callosités venant des cordes de violon sur les pulpes charnues du bout de ses doigts. Une seconde plus tard ses suspicions furent confirmées par le sombre grondement tendu de la voix de Sherlock. "Vous êtes plus susceptible de tirer sur vous-même que sur moi si vous continuez à l'agiter comme ça."

"Taisez-vous, espèce –"

"Non !"

La voix de Havisham d'abord, John se rendit compte, tendue et cinglante mais avec une trace de quelque chose d'incertain en-dessous. La seconde était Monroe : féroce et forte.

Le cerveau lent de John rassemblait sans discontinuer des pièces du puzzle, et il essaya de garder sa respiration régulière, sa tête pendant en avant sur son torse alors qu'il faisait le point. Il était assis sur le sol, les jambes étendues devant lui avec le lien serré de quelque chose autour de ses chevilles. L'essentiel de son poids était affalé contre Sherlock, qui paraissait avoir été placé pour qu'ils soient dos à dos.

Les poignets de John étaient aussi attachés – trop serrés, en fait – il sentait encore du sang s'écoulant d'autour du clou sur le dos de sa main, qui palpitait en rythme boudeur avec son cœur. Il estima qu'il n'avait pas été inconscient pendant plus de dix minutes, puisqu'il n'avait pas coagulé correctement.

Les mains de Sherlock étaient enroulées autour des siennes, et à en juger par le froid dans le bout de ses doigts, il était aussi maîtrisé. Enfin, quelque chose de lourd était ficelé autour de la taille de John, et il risqua un coup d'œil pour voir que c'était du fil électrique, le genre qui pourrait attacher une lampe à sa fiche, isolé et heureusement non branché à aucune sorte de courant : une corde impromptue, alors, le joignant à Sherlock et vice versa.

Eh bien, au moins ils étaient ensemble, et pas morts – bien que John puisse sentir le nébuleux 'pas encore' planant comme de la fumée dans son esprit.

"Tu vas devoir les tuer," dit Monroe, ses paroles glaciales dans leur logique. Sa voix semblait distante et dissociative, comme si c'était simplement un travail. John avait entendu ça avant. Les soldats le faisaient, parce que c'était plus facile de tuer un pauvre bougre dont le seul crime était de porter le mauvais uniforme si vous ne vous associez pas à la situation : appuyez sur la gâchette et passez à autre chose.

"Mais –" gémit Havisham, et il y avait là de la vraie peur, se diffusant dans le faible cliquetis de l'arme que John présumait être serrée dans ses mains. "Mais –"

"Nous ne pouvons pas simplement les relâcher," raisonna Monroe, ses paroles s'adoucissant pour devenir presque tendres. "Tu as tellement bien réussi, mais ils gâcheront tout pour nous. Ils te suivront, t'enlèveront à moi... Tu dois le faire maintenant, et rapidement, ou tu rateras ton avion !"

"Vous allez quelque part ?" demanda Sherlock, et John pensa entendre une trace de ce son – celui qui signifiait qu'il avait compris quelque chose : le reste de la brume de l'affaire tombant dans la netteté. Même attaché et avec un pistolet pointé sur sa tête, Sherlock ne pouvait clairement pas être autre chose que lui-même. Il voulait toujours des réponses : il voulait clore l'affaire même s'il devait mourir pour le faire.

Cependant, John pouvait sentir la tension traverser le corps à son dos. Il pouvait sentir des muscles durs tirés fermement et ces omoplates aiguës légèrement étendues comme si Sherlock était un matou essayant de se gonfler – large et intimidant. Ou juste assez large pour garder le corps plus petit de John en sécurité coûte que coûte.

John retint un soupir, luttant contre la tentation de bouger sa mâchoire alors qu'il accrochait les doigts de sa main gauche fermement autour du pouce de Sherlock, essayant de communiquer _Je suis là et je ne vais_ nulle part _sans toi_ avec simplement un contact. Leurs corps et les plis du manteau de Sherlock cachèrent le mouvement, et finalement John ouvrit les yeux juste sur une fente, absorbant ce qu'il pouvait de la scène alors que Havisham grognait à Sherlock de se taire.

"Vous n'êtes même pas de la police," dit-il d'un ton cassant, mais c'était un son mou. "J'ai fait des recherches sur vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un détective privé qui pense qu'il a tout compris."

"Détective _consultant_ ," murmura Sherlock. "Et je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé. Probablement mieux que vous. Vous avez fait tout ça pour Michael, parce que vous l'aimez." Le pur dédain dégoulinant du mot 'aimez' était suintant et épais. "Mais vous n'avez toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? Il tire vos ficelles – faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour vous faire danser sur son air sans vous laisser entendre une seule note. Il le fait encore maintenant, en vous donnant l'arme et en vous disant d'appuyer sur la gâchette."

John entendit un souffle inspiré, ne venant pas de Havisham, mais de Monroe, et il leva finalement la tête pour mieux voir leurs ravisseurs. Monroe regardait fixement, son expression inondée par cette lente horreur naissante que John avait vu cent fois auparavant sur tant de visages différents, quand les gens se rendaient compte qu'aucun secret n'était en sécurité avec quelqu'un comme Sherlock.

Havisham fronçait les sourcils, le pistolet pendant lâchement dans ses mains alors que sa peau devenait blême et moite. Monroe devait avoir abandonné l'arme après avoir assommé John. Le pistolet à clous était près des pieds de Havisham, la cartouche épuisée, et John voyait un motif de points argentés dans le mur et le plafond. Il semblait que le combat ait continué sans lui, et quelque chose de froid courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Par le Christ, est-ce que Sherlock était blessé ? Son dernier souvenir était du pistolet à clous pressé contre le faible concave de la tempe de Sherlock : la mort en potentia, et maintenant il essayait de relever tout signe que Sherlock avait mal.

Pourtant il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une assurance doucereuse dans cette voix lorsqu'il continua à parler, construisant un palais de déduction des pierres de fondation que John connaissait déjà. "Ça a démarré petit, des indices laissés tombés ici et là. D'après moi vous avez vu une photo de la bague d'abord – une image détaillée sur de vieux papiers d'assurance, peut-être. C'est le genre de travail rébarbatif que je peux imaginer que Monroe vous demande de faire – détruire des choses confidentielles comme celles-là."

Il y eut une pause, et John regarda le visage de Havisham attentivement, y voyant la minuscule lueur effrayée de reconnaissance.

"Vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de Mlle Lattimer, mais vous avez vu l'inscription, et ce fut suffisant pour éveiller votre jalousie." Sherlock prit une inspiration, et John sentit ses doigts pincer la pagaille de nœuds attachés derrière leurs dos, se contractant et dansant dans un effort de les dénouer. "Elle l'avait eu, tout de lui, et elle l'avait jeté, mais bien que vous fussiez si loyal, si fidèle, vous saviez qu'il ne mettrait jamais une bague à votre doigt. Trop gênant. N'est-ce pas vrai, Michael ?"

"Ne l'appelez pas comme ça !" exigea Havisham, se déplaçant en avant pour le frapper du canon du Browning durement avec un bruit douloureux et crissant. Sherlock se balança sous le coup, et John grimaça au son qu'il fit en crachant alors que des petites éclaboussures rouges tachaient le tapis.

"Attention," cria Monroe, s'avançant et retirant l'arme de la main de Havisham, la remettant dans sa propre prise contrôlée et professionnelle. "Tu vas blesser l'un de nous si tu ne fais pas gaffe !"

"Il a vu à quel point vous étiez possessif – vous l' _êtes_ , même maintenant – et il en a tiré profit," grogna Sherlock, et John pouvait dire qu'il foudroyait encore Havisham du regard, laissant John regarder fixement la ligne nette du pistolet entre les mains de Monroe.

"Lewis, ce n'est pas vrai."

"Comment le savez-vous ?" demanda Sherlock à Monroe, sa voix un ronronnement doucereux, prédateur et supérieur, malgré le fait qu'il était ligoté et impuissant sur le sol. S'il s'en sortaient, lui et John allaient avoir une longue discussion complexe à propos de l'instinct de préservation. "Je n'ai pas dit ce que vous avez fait, pas encore."

Pour la première fois, Monroe hésita, la plus légère fissure commençant à apparaître à travers son assurance. "Rien. Je – je n'ai rien fait !"

L'arme pointait le sol maintenant, et John la regarda, souhaitant pouvoir se précipiter en avant et désarmer Monroe, retourner la situation en leur faveur. Cependant, il était encore coincé, ligoté et ficelé avec Sherlock. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Sherlock glisser et buter sur le fichu fil électrique à leurs poignets – fin comme un câble de terre. C'était sans espoir; ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de tranchant...

Brusquement, la main de Sherlock se déplaça, effleurant la longue protubérance du clou qui poignardait la main de John. Elle était curieuse, contrite et désespérée tout à la fois, et John aspira une profonde inspiration alors que leurs pensées s'alignaient. Putain, ça allait faire mal.

Se mordant la lèvre, John tourna maladroitement sa main gauche, serrant le poignet de Sherlock et espérant qu'il pouvait y lire son accord. Au moins le maudit clou n'avait pas complètement traversé, mais John pouvait sentir par la douleur lancinante et creuse et par le grincement des os qu'il était enfoncé à moitié dans le dos de sa main entre les tendons extenseurs. Il n'était même pas sûr que Sherlock serait assez fort pour le retirer.

"Il a encouragé vos incertitudes," continua Sherlock, parlant à Havisham. "Cela a probablement commencé comme un jeu, un jeu de pouvoir, mais quand Mlle Lattimer est revenue en scène – déterminée et obstructionniste – Michael s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas à se salir les mains pour la sortir de son chemin. Combien d'appels téléphoniques vous a-t-il laissé surprendre ?" Une prise puissante s'enroula autour du clou dans la main de John, et il se prépara, essayant de se concentrer sur la voix de Sherlock alors que, sans discontinuer, il commençait à tirer et que l'agonie se propageait comme une flèche sur les nerfs de John. "Deux, trois ? A-t-il laissé son portable sorti pour que vous puissiez voir les messages qu'il lui envoyait ? Peut-être que vous pensiez que vous étiez furtif. Le surveillant pour son propre bien ?"

Les doigts de Sherlock glissèrent avant de récupérer leur prise, et John serra fortement la mâchoire, essayant de garder son visage impassible. Pas que ça avait d'importance. Havisham et Monroe regardaient fixement Sherlock comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés – tous deux horrifiés – mais dans le regard de Monroe il y avait l'écœurement de la divulgation, tandis que les traits de Havisham portaient l'ombre grandissante du doute.

"Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il soit aussi futé, cependant, n'est-ce pas, Michael ?" demanda Sherlock, alors que le clou se libérait enfin. John espéra que le bruit rocailleux dans sa gorge pouvait être attribué à la colère, plutôt qu'à la douleur. Sa main entière martelait comme une ecchymose et du sang chaud s'écoulait sur ses articulations. "Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il le fasse lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Un accès de dépit jaloux, et c'est deux amants gênants hors du chemin. Une morte et l'autre en prison."

"Quoi ?" murmura Havisham. Son visage était gris pendant que Monroe secouait la tête en déni paralysé. Brusquement, le pistolet se releva abruptement, un serpent attendant de frapper alors qu'il vacillait entre Sherlock et John, pointant vers l'un, puis l'autre.

Le souffle de John se coinça dans sa gorge et de la glace courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que la voix de Monroe lui échappait enfin en un crissement éraillé et désespéré. "Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous donc. Vous vous trompez complètement. Tout ça. Vous êtes un joli visage, M. Holmes, mais vous n'êtes pas aussi doué que tout le monde le dit."

"Oh, je pense que si."

John pouvait sentir le frottement et les coups maladroits du clou sur le fil isolé autour de ses poignets, égratignant sa peau aussi souvent que la corde de fortune. Tout de même, le plastique commençait à faiblir, et il garda ses bras tendus et fermes alors qu'il tirait dessus, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider subtilement Sherlock à les libérer.

"Michael vous a utilisé, de la même manière qu'il utilise l'homme qui est son avocat. Les hommes sont des jouets à ramasser et abandonner sur un coup de tête, mais une épouse ? Cela vaut quelque chose," dit Sherlock, la voix douce mais ferme alors qu'il parlait à Havisham, éloignant avec succès toute l'attention de John en l'attirant vers lui. "Lattimer était la seule pour qui il ait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de sincère. L'amour triomphe de tout."

La tête de Sherlock se déplaça en une secousse brusque, comme s'il se réprimandait de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. "Tout le monde a dit que la rupture était à l'amiable, et peut-être qu'elle l'était en surface au moins, mais au fond je parie que Michael était furieux. Vous l'abhorriez déjà en tant que femme sans nom et sans visage de son passé, et quand elle est réapparue, faisant ressortir tous ces anciens sentiments, il vous a poussé à réagir."

"Il l'a fait lui-même !" coassa Monroe, sa voix cassée et presque sauvage d'une manière qui fit transpirer John. "Utiliser ce connard de Winters, le tuer ! Je n'ai jamais rien suggéré de pareil !"

"Vous n'aviez pas à le faire." Les doigts de Sherlock glissèrent sur le plastique aux poignets de John. John pouvait sentir le sang – le sien et celui de Sherlock – le rendant glissant et traître, mais Sherlock persévéra jusqu'à ce que, enfin, la tension se relâche. Il était douloureusement tentant de bouger les bras, mais le geste serait trop évident, et il se força à l'immobilité alors que Sherlock parlait encore.

"Havisham était suffisamment intelligent pour commettre un meurtre par proxy et espérer que personne ne remonterait jamais jusqu'à lui. Puis Winters a exigé davantage concernant le paiement. Il avait beaucoup à perdre. Dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait commis le meurtre ne fonctionnerait pas bien en sa faveur, mais il était du genre désespéré."

John déplaça une main prudemment, essayant de saisir le clou pour pouvoir libérer Sherlock. La pression de doigts sur son poignet l'arrêta, l'encourageant à s'éloigner des bras liés de Sherlock et vers l'épais fil mal attaché qui était enroulé autour de leurs tailles, les liant l'un à l'autre. Cela ne prit pas à John plus d'un instant pour comprendre le message. Sherlock comptait sur lui pour se libérer pour que John puisse agir pendant qu'il restait lié, très captif.

"Winters vous aurait fait tomber tous les deux avec lui si vous l'aviez mis au pied du mur," ajouta Sherlock. "Il pensait qu'il serait en sécurité, que vous ne le tueriez pas parce que vous n'aviez pas les tripes d'assassiner Lattimer vous-même. Il avait tort, cependant, n'est-ce pas ?"

John risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, observant le corps tremblant de Havisham alors qu'il déplaçait prudemment son bras vers le nœud sur son côté. Son souffle était piégé dans sa gorge, attendant que Havisham remarque ses mouvements et donne un cri d'alarme, mais l'homme était perdu. Ses yeux avaient pris l'air vitreux de quelqu'un dont le monde entier s'était effondré, et pour la première fois John était content que ce soit Monroe qui ait le pistolet. S'il était entre les mains de Havisham, à la fois lui et Sherlock seraient morts maintenant : les mots que Havisham ne voulait clairement pas entendre réduits au silence de désespoir.

"Il a trop demandé," dit finalement Havisham, sa langue humectant ses lèvres sèches alors que ses mains se serraient à ses côtés. "Il a dit que le nouvel appartement n'était pas assez – qu'un de _nos_ appartements était insuffisant."

"Comment ose-t-il ?" murmura Sherlock, et John lui donna un petit coup d'un coude, le suppliant muettement de ne pas pousser davantage leurs ravisseurs. "Alors vous avez pensé que vous le sortiriez de votre chemin. Vous aviez un plan pour vous débarrasser du corps pour qu'il ne soit jamais retrouvé : probablement quelque chose venant d'une de ces séries médico-légales que vous regardez tellement – les DVDs sont sur votre étagère." Le ton de Sherlock était presque admiratif. "C'est comme ça que vous saviez quoi faire pour nettoyer l'appartement de Lattimer aussi minutieusement, mais Winters a dit quelque chose au pont – quelque chose qui vous a rendu furieux. Vous l'avez poignardé sur-le-champ, et il est tombé dans la rivière, prenant votre scalpel avec lui."

Les épaules de Havisham se relâchèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent, ses narines se dilatant alors qu'il inspirait péniblement un souffle vaincu par le nez. "Il a dit – il a dit que cette garce de Lattimer lui avait dit que Michael utilisait les gens. Tout le monde, même moi."

Soudain son menton se souleva brusquement, comme s'il avait été giflé, ses yeux virevoltant autour de l'appartement comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. "Mais il avait tort," réussit-il à dire, ses dents dessinant une blessure sanglante et irrégulière sur sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il la mordit. "Tu es, tu n'es pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il à Monroe. "Ils mentent, tout comme il le faisait !"

"Non, nous ne mentons pas," coupa Sherlock avant que Monroe ne puisse répondre. "Vous êtes tous les deux revenus ici pour détruire les preuves : les autres scalpels, la bague, tout. Vous vous dirigiez vers l'aéroport ensuite. Il vous manipule. Pensiez-vous qu'il allait monter dans un avion avec vous ? Ne l'avez-vous pas écouté ? ' _Tu_ vas devoir les tuer.' ' _Tu_ vas rater _ton_ avion.' Il n'y a pas du tout de _nous_ dans cette entreprise." La voix de Sherlock devint plus douce, presque ennuyée, comme si tout ça était si prévisible. "Il vous donnera un chèque, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait, et vous ne le reverrez jamais."

John vit, du coin de l'œil, la main de Havisham dériver vers sa poche, toucher le tissu et donner lieu à un son de froissement et de papier à l'intérieur alors que les paroles de Sherlock étaient absorbées.

"Taisez-vous !" Le grognement féroce de Monroe résonna dans l'appartement juste au moment où le nœud se défaisait sous les doigts tremblants de John. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour penser au fait que ses pieds étaient encore attachés, ou qu'il était encore à moitié emmêlé dans un nid de câble lâche, pas quand le canon du Browning vira avec un but froid et mortel vers la tête de Sherlock.

John se précipita, sentant Sherlock être tiré d'un coup sec derrière lui alors qu'il taclait Monroe autour des genoux. Le tir fut horriblement bruyant, mais Monroe tombait déjà, la balle volant vers le haut plutôt qu'en face, et le cri ténu d'alarme de Havisham fut perdu parmi le vacarme.

Le pistolet dérapa sur le sol alors que John était aux prises avec Monroe. Ses muscles peinaient contre les liens qui étaient encore enroulés autour de ses jambes, et sa tête martelait avec une douleur tapageuse qui s'harmonisait avec sa main douloureuse. Des éclaboussures sanglantes établissaient leur carte sur la chemise et le costume de Monroe alors que John s'étirait vers l'arme, crachant un juron vicieux lorsque Monroe lui donna un coup de coude fort dans la tempe et l'envoya s'effondrer sur le côté.

Havisham toucha le sol avec un cri, trébuchant sous le coup des pieds de Sherlock. Alors même que John appuyait tout son poids contre Monroe, essayant de le garder au sol, il vit Sherlock déchirer le fil sur son poignet avec le clou et se pencher en avant pour arracher le câble de ses jambes.

Durant cette fraction de seconde de distraction, Havisham se jeta sur l'arme.

"Sherlock, atten – humph !" Le cri de John fut étouffé par la paume maladroite de Monroe éraflant son visage, creusant et étouffant alors que la main de John poussait le menton de Monroe, essayant de le repousser. Avec un claquement sec et violent de la mâchoire, John mordit le pouce de Monroe, sentant le goût d'une fraîche irruption de sang avant que Monroe ne recule avec un hurlement.

Un autre tir trancha l'air, martelant dans le briquetage sur le mur éloigné. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, enfermé dans un tableau figé : John et Monroe sur le sol, et Sherlock à quelques pas du côté de Havisham, les mains sanglantes levées en reddition et son regard attentif.

"Éloignez-vous de lui !" cracha Havisham, l'arme dans sa main titubant alors que la gueule hésitait entre John et Sherlock, incapable de les couvrir tous les deux à la fois. "Vous, bougez !" Il agita le Browning en emphase, et la lèvre de Sherlock se déforma en un rictus alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un pas vers John, bloquant subtilement la ligne de tir.

"Bien joué," Monroe respira bruyamment, luttant pour se relever et tendant le bras. "Viens, finissons-en avec eux deux et on va te sortir de là." Sa main hésitait, la paume tendue et tremblante alors que les secondes s'étiraient, mais John ne pouvait rien voir comme de la confiance dans l'expression de Havisham. A la place il y avait des lignes profondes autour de ses yeux et sur son front, et sa mâchoire bougea furieusement lorsqu'il secoua la tête.

John frissonna sous le flux d'adrénaline, toujours appuyé sur ses coudes alors qu'une sueur froide séchait sous la barrière épaisse de son pull. Il voulait bouger, arracher le fil électrique qui piégeait toujours ses jambes et neutraliser la menace de la situation toute entière, mais trop reposait dans la balance. Havisham était trop agité et imprévisible, l'arme entre ses mains deux fois plus dangereuse alors que des doigts humides de sueur s'agitaient sur la gâchette.

"A-t-il raison ?" Le murmure tendu de la question de Havisham remplit la pièce en une bouffée de soie effilochée, s'accrochant sur ses souffles balbutiants. Il fit un geste vers Sherlock avec l'arme, l'agitant d'une manière qui aurait fait hurler de fureur l'officier de sécurité dans le maniement des armes à feu de John à l'armée. "Suis-je – Suis-je devenu trop _gênant_ pour toi ?"

"Non !" Monroe secoua la tête en une ligne agitée. "Il essaie de nous tourner l'un contre l'autre. Allons, nous sommes là-dedans ensemble. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai dit que je t'en sortirais ?" Il hocha la tête, essayant clairement d'obtenir une répétition de la même réponse de la part de Havisham. "C'est ce que je vais faire, parce que je t'aime."

John jeta un coup d'œil vers Havisham avant de déplacer un petit peu ses genoux vers le haut, essayant d'atteindre le nœud maladroit qui retenait toujours ses jambes immobilisées. Sherlock le vit, parce que même dans une situation comme celle-ci il n'y avait presque rien qui lui échappait, et John le regarda se pencher sur la gauche, bloquant efficacement la vue de Havisham pour que John puisse se libérer.

"Alors pourquoi ne quittez-vous pas le pays avec lui ?" murmura Sherlock : la voix du doute dans le silence de la pièce. "Vous vous êtes assuré que tout soit la faute de votre assistant. Vous avez tout installé pour qu'il puisse trinquer pour vous, et s'il revenait un jour pour découvrir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas rejoint, alors la police l'attendrait et vous pouviez reprendre votre vie."

Il tourna la tête un petit peu, dirigeant la question suivante vers Havisham. "C'est presque ingénieux. Il n'y aura rien pour lier Michael à leurs morts, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne vous a jamais _dit_ de le faire, pas ouvertement. Même maintenant, si ça allait devant les tribunaux, ce serait laborieux de le déclarer coupable. Votre parole contre la sienne." Les épaules de Sherlock se relevèrent brusquement en un haussement. "Au pire il serait un complice vous aidant à détruire des preuves, au mieux c'est un innocent spectateur. Vous serez condamné à vie tandis qu'il partira libre, et je parie que votre côté du lit ne restera pas froid longtemps."

Un sourire courba les lèvres de Sherlock, son visage bloqué en un masque froid et désintéressé. "Vous êtes ensemble depuis, quoi, deux ans ? Dites-moi, Michael, quand avez-vous couché avec votre avocat ? Il y a six mois, ou était-ce neuf ?"

"Quoi ?" cracha Havisham, sa tête se retournant vers Monroe, et même John put lire l'épaisse macule de culpabilité sur le visage de l'architecte. Il avait l'air écœuré, comme s'il voyait chaque nuance de son plan construit se disloquer à ses pieds.

"Je – Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !"

"Mais si," promit Sherlock, et John regarda alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu avec précaution, sentant son cœur se soulever dans sa gorge alors qu'il comprenait enfin le plan de Sherlock. Il essayait de s'assurer que Monroe et Havisham soient trop concentrés sur l'autre pour prêter attention à leurs prisonniers. Il allait essayer de sortir le pistolet des mains de Havisham. Le pouls de John fonçait deux fois plus vite alors qu'il se préparait pour le moment où Sherlock bondirait.

Rapidement, il tourna son attention vers Monroe, les muscles dans ses jambes s'enroulant centimètre par centimètre alors qu'il repoussait la nausée étourdissante et déferlante. John se força à se concentrer sur l'architecte : sanglant des blessures de John, contusionné par les coups de poing qu'ils avaient partagés, et ses mains toujours tendues pour l'arme que Havisham n'avait clairement aucune intention d'abandonner.

"Je – il – il ne signifiait rien pour moi. C'était simplement –"

"NON !"

John s'élança lorsque l'arme tira, une percussion perçante dans l'espace enfermé. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des genoux de Monroe, mais l'homme plus grand était déjà un poids mort. Dès qu'il toucha le sol John vit la blessure rouge sur son front : une fleur de fureur et de jalousie provoquée par la visée de la balle.

Havisham sanglotait : d'intenses sons de haut-le-cœur et de suffocation de là où il était recroquevillé sur le sol, effondré aux pieds de Sherlock. L'arme était dans la main de Sherlock, pointée vers la tête de Havisham. John voyait le frémissement subtil dans ces épaules, tiquant sous la poussée d'adrénaline, mais en dehors de quelques éraflures et d'ecchymoses Sherlock semblait indemne, et John se permit de prendre la première inspiration régulière depuis ce qui semblait être des heures.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda Sherlock, et John fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'impassible dans cette expression maintenant. Des yeux brillants et perçants virevoltaient sur le visage de John, cataloguant chaque blessure. Son corps se déplaçait comme un métronome, comme s'il était désespéré de bouger aux côtés de John mais n'osait pas laisser Havisham sans surveillance. "John ?"

"J'ai été mieux," réussit-il finalement à dire, jetant un coup d'œil brouillé à ses jointures sanglantes et au trou étroit sur le dos de sa main. John contracta ses doigts expérimentalement, serrant les dents à l'élancement, mais au moins tout fonctionnait encore. L'adrénaline refluait sans discontinuer, le laissant étourdi et faiblement nauséeux avec une agonie écrasante dans la tête. "J'pourrais avoir une commotion, mais ça pourrait être pire." Il essaya de sourire, mais il sortit en une grimace alors qu'il se relevait prudemment sans grâce sur ses pieds.

Il ne remarqua même pas le tangage de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un bras fort autour de sa taille. Il plissa les yeux vers Sherlock, qui s'était rapproché comme une flèche, gardant le Browning braqué sur Havisham avec une main et soutenant John de l'autre.

"Pas comme ça qu'on tient une arme," signala John, tripotant les doigts de Sherlock là où ils étaient serrés autour de ses côtes et essayant de lui faire saisir l'arme correctement. Il y avait déjà un cadavre dans la pièce, et John ne voulait pas que ce nombre augmente.

"Havisham ne va nulle part," promit Sherlock, et ce qu'il vit en un bref coup d'œil rendit John enclin à être d'accord. L'homme était brisé, une marionnette sans fils. Sa peau était blême de choc et de nausée, ses yeux vitreux et flous. Il était trop occupé à fixer le corps de Monroe et la progression croissante du sang qui s'infiltrait dans le tapis pour penser à s'échapper. Si John n'était pas autant dans le brouillard, il aurait couvert le visage du cadavre, mais il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour bouger à nouveau. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était s'appuyer lourdement contre l'épaule de Sherlock, sentant le tambourinement vivant et respirant se transmettre à travers sa peau.

La lueur de lumières bleues rebondit contre les murs de l'appartement et le bruit de moteurs atteignit les oreilles de John, le faisant plisser les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il pensa entendre crier, et Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à l'arme entre ses mains avant de regarder John. "Quelqu'un a dû signaler les coups de feu. Ils devront l'emmener comme preuve, étant donné que Havisham a abattu Monroe avec."

John regarda la forme loyale et trapue dans la paume de Sherlock avant de hocher la tête sans ciller. "Ça pourrait être pire. Ça aurait pu être un de nous à la place."

Le bras de Sherlock se resserra autour de lui, bref et terriblement féroce, et malgré l'élancement de sa tête et la pulsation dans sa main, John rendit le geste : une rapide promesse silencieuse qu'il était encore là aux côtés de Sherlock.

La police amena le chaos avec elle : exigences criées et questions alors que Sherlock appuyait sur la sécurité sur l'arme et l'éloignait d'un coup de pied, ses mains levées et vides alors que John copiait le geste inutile. D'ici quelques instants, Greg et Donovan passèrent la porte, le visage sombre et absolument tout sauf surpris.

"Qui est-ce que j'arrête ?" demanda Greg, hochant la tête vers un des constables alors que Sherlock faisait un geste vers Havisham. "Est-ce que vous allez me mettre au parfum ?"

"Cela peut attendre. John a besoin de voir un auxiliaire médical." La réponse de Sherlock fut ferme et solide, une sorte de voix de décret gravé dans le marbre que John ne l'avait pas entendu utiliser plus d'une poignée de fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Baker Street. "Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant est que Havisham a poignardé Winters et abattu Monroe."

Le regard de Greg croisa celui de John, cherchant probablement toute trace de ruse sur son visage. Sherlock pouvait cacher ou montrer presque n'importe quelle émotion qu'il choisissait, mais John était un livre ouvert – surtout maintenant. Quoi que Greg vit fut clairement suffisant, parce qu'il fit un geste vers un des auxiliaires médicaux se tenant près de la porte d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il avait l'air à peine assez âgé pour être sorti de formation, et John se laissa être guidé en arrière vers le lit avec mauvaise grâce, répondant à des questions banales à propos de sa netteté visuelle et grimaçant à la lumière qui fut clignotée dans ses yeux. Des mains gantées essuyèrent le plus gros du sang, bandant sa main et sondant doucement sa tête. Les deux auraient besoin de rayons x, mais la seule pensée de l'hôpital, d'antiseptique et des histoires de ses compagnons professionnels était suffisante pour faire s'affaisser les épaules de John. Il voulait simplement rentrer à la maison et ramper dans son lit – de préférence avec Sherlock à ses côtés – et se rassurer qu'ils s'étaient tous deux sortis de cette catastrophe relativement indemnes.

Sherlock expliquait les choses à Greg et Donovan, répondant aux questions d'un ton agité et impatient pendant que les respirations rauques et pantelantes de Havisham continuaient de ponctuer l'air. Les experts médico-légaux devraient s'occuper du corps de Monroe, de cataloguer la pagaille de preuves qui avait été trouvée et l'interpréter correctement. Quel cauchemar.

"Nous ne pouvons pas simplement les laisser partir !" dit Donovan d'un ton cassant, faisant lever la tête à John pour la regarder fixement d'un œil trouble. "Tous deux étaient là. Pour ce que nous en savons l'un d' _eux_ pourrait avoir appuyé sur la gâchette !"

"Non." Le mot faible flotta comme un fantôme dans le chaos de l'appartement, d'une certaine façon bruyant malgré sa faiblesse. "Non. Je – Je l'ai fait." Les lèvres de Havisham étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre si fort que la chair rose était décolorée en blanc, comme s'il essayait de retenir l'aveu pendant que des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Pourtant sa mâchoire bougea encore, sa bouche formant les mots alors qu'un autre soupir tremblant quittait sa poitrine en une bouffée et son regard se leva pour regarder fixement Sherlock. "Vous aviez raison pour tout, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai simplement pas vu."

John regarda le visage de Sherlock, y remarquant le bref vacillement dissonant d'émotions, toutes disparues trop vite pour les lire avant qu'il ne marmonne : "Ni personne d'autre."

Greg fit un son serré et fatigué dans sa gorge, frottant ses mains sur son visage alors qu'il regardait de Sherlock à Havisham au cadavre refroidissant de Monroe. Il apparut atteindre une décision quand Sherlock se rapprocha petit à petit de John, sa hanche au niveau de la tête de John, à la parfaite hauteur contre laquelle s'affaisser. "Écoutez, Donovan, emmenez-le au poste." Il pointa un doigt vers Havisham. "Entamez les poursuites contre lui, prenez sa déposition, trouvez-lui un avocat s'il en veut un. Je vais m'occuper de ces deux-là."

"A l'hôpital," interrompit Sherlock. "Si ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre jusqu'à demain."

"Non, ça ne peut sacrément pas attendre," ronchonna Greg, son dur regard noir ayant l'air un peu plus compatissant maintenant alors que John commençait à frissonner, faible et épuisé dans le désert laissé par le reflux d'adrénaline.

Il tiqua lorsque quelque chose de chaud et de lourd s'enroula autour de ses épaules, la laine murmurant des promesses de sanctuaire et de foyer. C'était le manteau de Sherlock, portant encore le climat tempéré de son corps avec lui et bien mieux que n'importe quelle couverture anti-choc. Quelque chose en John remua un peu – une fierté soldatesque, il n'avait pas besoin d'être couvé – mais il n'avait pas la volonté de protester. De plus, il semblait que Sherlock ait besoin d'offrir le confort autant que John voulait le recevoir. Il faisait bonne figure, mais la colère, la tension et la peur pourraient aussi bien être écrites en lettres de un mètre quatre-vingt de haut partout sur lui. L'inébranlable Sherlock Holmes, enfin secoué.

"Merci," murmura-t-il, cramponnant la laine plus serrée autour de lui. Le manteau était un peu humide aux poignets, trempés avec les résultats sanglants des bons soins maladroits de Sherlock avec le clou. Ils avaient tous deux des blessures correspondantes sur leurs poignets, superficielles mais prolifiques, et John tendit le bras, tournant les mains de Sherlock paume vers le haut pour qu'il puisse mieux voir.

"Je vais bien," promit Sherlock. "Cela m'a fait plus mal." Il fléchit ses jointures, et John vit les éraflures et les perforations profondes sur le bout des doigts de la main droite de Sherlock. "Les clous sont bon marché, fabriqués en série et couverts de bords affûtés, pas seulement à la pointe. Plus facile pour couper à travers les câbles, mais pas si bon pour mes doigts."

"Tu vas avoir besoin d'une injection contre le tétanos," marmonna John, fermant les yeux pendant un instant. "Nous en aurons besoin tous les deux. Au _minimum_."

"Viens," murmura Sherlock doucement, reculant pour laisser l'auxiliaire médial se retirer avant d'aider John à se lever du lit, soutenant son poids vacillant et incertain d'une présence sans faille à ses côtés. Il laissa John se déplacer par ses propres moyens, ce dont il fut reconnaissant, le guidant avec de petits coups légers et des paroles murmurées pour redescendre les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Il y eut une brève discussion quant à savoir si une ambulance était nécessaire, mais John réduisit cette idée à néant. Les ambulances étaient pour ceux qui saignaient à mort, les inconscients, les récalcitrants et, parfois, Sherlock. Pas lui. "Je ne suis pas si mal," protesta-t-il, se dirigeant déjà vers le véhicule de Greg. "De plus, ils en auront besoin pour le corps. On ne peut pas poser un cadavre à l'arrière d'une voiture de police."

"Ce qui reste de Monroe pourrait être attaché sur une galerie pour son voyage à la morgue pour ce que je m'en soucie," grogna Sherlock. "Ils l'emmèneront dans une camionnette de médecine légale. L'ambulance nous y emmènera plus vite."

"Non, Sherlock," répondit John, son sourire semblant faible et de travers sur son visage alors qu'il lisait les lignes irrégulières et inquiètes de l'expression de Sherlock. "S'il y avait quoi que ce soit duquel s'inquiéter, l'auxiliaire médical aurait insisté."

"Plus vite vous arrêterez de vous disputer là-dessus, plus vite nous pourrons arriver à l'hôpital. Allons." Greg tint la portière ouverte, et John laissa Sherlock l'installer avec douceur dans le siège arrière, essayant de ne pas s'effondrer manifestement contre le corps de Sherlock lorsqu'il grimpa à côté de lui. Normalement le monde finirait avant que Sherlock ne monte dans une voiture de police, mais il semblait que pour certaines choses – pour _John_ – il ferait une exception.

L'odeur de café plus fais et une faible trace de cigarettes taquina son nez, et John essaya d'ignorer le tourbillon étourdi de sa tête alors qu'il fermait les yeux, s'appuyant sans vergogne contre Sherlock. Sous lui, la voiture roulait et se balançait, se déplaçant régulièrement à travers les rues de Londres, et John se fit se concentrer sur l'homme à ses côtés, apaisant les derniers bords irrationnels de ses peurs avec l'apport de ses sens.

S'il tournait le visage juste comme il fallait et frottait son nez contre le cou de Sherlock, il pouvait sentir la nappe salée de sueur, une faible saveur piquante de cuivre du sang et, en dessous tout ça, le souvenir fantomatique du savon et du shampoing – de l'eau chaude et de mains fortes. Cela le fit sourire de penser que leur douche partagée était seulement ce matin, il y avait quelques heures. Il aurait dû savoir que le chaos de leurs vies ne ferait pas de pause même quand leur relation subissait un tel changement dans ses éléments essentiels.

Il pouvait aussi sentir le battement du cœur de Sherlock : régulier, même si un peu rapide. Il compta les contractions sous la peau pliable de la gorge de Sherlock. Quatre-vingt-dix-huit battements par minute – du stress persistant. Sa déduction fut soutenue par la tension qu'il pouvait sentir dans le corps de Sherlock, pas seulement dans le bras enroulé d'un air protecteur autour de ses épaules, une main en coupe autour de son bras, mais dans les lignes de son dos et le gonflement et la chute serrés et contrôlés de ses côtes.

"Je vais bien," murmura John. "J'ai eu pire que ça à poursuivre des gens à travers des ruelles."

"Se faire perforer n'est normalement pas typique," répondit Sherlock, soulevant un petit peu l'épaule sur laquelle John s'appuyait : un doux roulement indolent de chair et d'os. "Ne t'endors pas."

"Non. Je sais. Docteur, tu te rappelles ?"

"Docteur commotionné." La main de Sherlock se déplaça, reposant aussi légère qu'un papillon contre les cheveux de John. Il n'y avait pas de pression, seulement une présence protectrice. Une force mortelle irradiait vers l'extérieur comme s'il pensait que John pourrait être écrasé par le plus léger contact. Bien que considérant les sensations de sa tête maintenant, John pouvait presque être d'accord avec lui. Monroe l'avait frappé quelques fois de trop, se concentrant sur la faiblesse que son coup initial avait provoquée. Rien ne semblait cassé, exactement, c'était simplement que le dôme solide de son crâne semblait un peu sensible, plus coquille d'œuf que blindé.

"Nous y voilà," dit Greg, arrêtant la voiture et sortant. "Nous allons faire soigner John, puis vous pourrez commencer à me dire exactement ce que vous pensiez que vous faisiez." Il soupira, claquant la portière derrière Sherlock et John avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire avant de les suivre à l'intérieur. "Honnêtement, je vous dis de prendre soin de l'autre, et la toute première chose que vous faites est d'affronter un meurtrier. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous deux ?"

"C'est ce que nous avons toujours fait," rétorqua Sherlock. "Et nous n'avons pas affronté un meurtrier, nous confirmions un soupçon. Havisham et Monroe étaient censés être à leur bureau avec vous."

"Ouais, eh bien, clairement pas." Greg secoua la tête, pinçant l'arête de son nez alors que John parlait à la réceptionniste. C'était une simple affaire de parler d'une voix rapide et claire pour faire ajouter Sherlock à la file d'attente aussi. Il pourrait ne pas être manifestement souffrant, mais John ne pouvait pas traiter qui que ce soit dans cet état, et Sherlock ne le ferait pas lui-même. Il valait mieux obtenir qu'un professionnel l'examine pendant qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité.

"Perte de temps," dit Sherlock doucement. "Je suis simplement égratigné et contusionné, rien de pire."

"Je t'ai vu grimacer en montant et sortant de la voiture," répondit John, s'enfonçant dans une des chaises. "Tes côtes font mal ?"

Sherlock retroussa simplement les lèvres, ses arguments clairement retenus pour un autre moment alors qu'il s'effondrait à côté de John. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de qui soutenait qui, mais John se laissa regarder fixement, le regard terne et exténué, alors que la conversation de Sherlock et Greg déferlait autour de lui.

Il était difficile de se concentrer sur les mots individuels. A la place, il lut les tons de voix. Greg : ferme et patient, fatigué mais avec la plus faible trace de fierté aussi – content qu'ils aient résolu le crime même si leurs méthodes laissaient beaucoup à désirer. Sherlock : toujours tendu, inquiet pour John et probablement frustré par l'affaire. Normalement, il y avait une réponse solide et directe à propos de qui était le vrai méchant et des preuves pour le confirmer.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas aussi noir-et-blanc. Oui, Havisham avait réussi à faire que Winters tue Lattimer, et ensuite l'avait achevé. Il avait même appuyé sur la gâchette sur Monroe, mais Sherlock avait eu raison. Monroe utilisait Havisham, le poussant, le conduisant à commettre des actes que, peut-être, il n'aurait jamais faits sans l'influence subtile de Monroe. Et il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour le prouver.

Ses pensées continuèrent dans la même veine alors qu'il était accompagné au triage, puis à la radiologie : des machines vrombissantes et cliquetantes, des questions douces et des mains compétentes. Sherlock était là pendant une partie, intimidant son chemin aux côtés de John par la pure force de sa personnalité. Ce fut seulement quand ils le traînèrent pour être lui-même traité que John fut laissé seul, irrité, agité et honteusement peu coopératif. Les docteurs ne semblaient jamais faire de bons patients. Le temps qu'on lui ait donné des points de suture, des piqûres, des bandages et un traitement d'antibiotiques, ainsi que des instructions ennuyeusement minutieuses sur le soin des blessures, il se sentait prêt à sortir comme un fou, en faisant tourbillonner le manteau de Sherlock dramatiquement derrière lui.

"Puis-je le ramener à la maison maintenant ?" demanda Sherlock depuis l'embrasure de la porte, l'impatience dans son ton soulignée par quelque chose de plus tendre lorsqu'il attira l'œil de John, semblant lire sa contrariété avec simplement le passage d'un regard.

"Vous serez là pour garder un œil sur lui ?" demanda l'infirmière, souriant quand Sherlock hocha la tête. "Alors, oui. S'il commence à vomir ou qu'il perd connaissance, ramenez-le directement. Le sommeil est bien, mais vous devez vous assurer qu'il peut être réveillé." Elle se retourna vers John avec un sourire contrit. "Je sais que vous êtes conscient de tout ça, Docteur Watson, cela me coûtera plus que mon travail si je ne vous le dis pas. Les dommages à l'os de votre main sont minimaux, mais vous devez prendre un soin particulier pour garder la blessure propre. Des antibiotiques à prendre quatre fois par jour, et du paracétamol et de l'ibuprofen si nécessaire, OK ?"

"Merci," répondit John, faisant son maximum pour avoir l'air poli alors qu'il prenait le sac en papier de comprimés qu'elle lui offrait et glissait du lit, dirigeant son regard vers Sherlock. Au moins l'étourdissement s'était arrêté et il pouvait bien le regarder. Il y avait quelques sutures sur la tempe, et une ecchymose impressionnante s'épanouissait sur une pommette. Sa lèvre inférieure avait été fendue, et il se tenait avec raideur, penchant plus sur sa droite que sur sa gauche.

"Rien n'est cassé," promit Sherlock, prenant son manteau de la prise de John. Ils marchèrent à une allure lente et mesurée vers la réception, où Greg était assis sur une chaise, regardant fixement son carnet avec une expression franchement misérable. "Je suis simplement contusionné. C'est toi qui est sorti le plus mal de ce combat. Toutes les miennes sont simplement –" Sherlock agita une main pour indiquer son long corps dégingandé. "Superficielles."

"Dieu merci," marmonna John, fermant les yeux pendant un long instant alors qu'il laissait le soulagement déferler à travers lui. Malgré tout, ils étaient encore tous les deux vivants. Il avait été sûr, à plus d'un moment, qu'un ou tous les deux allaient finir par écoper d'une balle. Seulement maintenant, sanglant et bandé mais essentiellement entier, commençait-il à se rendre compte que le danger était passé. "Où maintenant ?"

"Baker Street," répondit Greg, se mettant sur pieds. "Sherlock m'a mis au courant, et votre témoignage peut attendre. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez tous les deux des têtes de déterrés."

Un rire épuisé pétilla dans la gorge de John, et il hocha la tête en accord reconnaissant. Les doigts de Sherlock s'enroulèrent doucement autour de la main indemne de John, et il s'autorisa à savourer le contact chaud alors qu'il était éloigné comme quelque chose de précieux de la prise écœurante et antiseptique de l'hôpital.

De retour vers le sanctuaire du foyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre, les loulous ! ;)


	19. Chapitre 19

La porte du 221B se ferma derrière Sherlock, repoussant le monde et les capturant lui et John dans les confins de leur appartement. Après l'urgence et le mordant de la confrontation avec Monroe et Havisham, la paix semblait presque étrangère – juste une autre soirée à Londres – et Sherlock s'affala en arrière, la tête pressée contre le bois dur alors qu'il luttait pour trier la pagaille enchevêtrée de sentiments qui s'enroulait à travers son corps.

L'adrénaline l'avait enfin quitté, retirant le voile fin qui obscurcissait le bourdonnement des élancements et la brûlure élevée et aiguë de la peau fendue de sa conscience. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas la douleur qui laissait Sherlock se sentir essoufflé, comme si la prison contusionnée de ses côtes était trop réduite pour son cœur et ses poumons. Il ne cessait de se rappeler le son de l'arme claquant contre le crâne de John et l'éclat mourant de la conscience dans ces yeux bleus alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol. Pendant une seconde écœurante, Sherlock avait pensé que John était mort, et même maintenant les contrecoups de cette terreur continuaient de s'agiter le long de son corps, écorchant ses nerfs et étouffant son esprit avec des ombres grasses et glissantes.

Désespérément, il chercha John du regard, absorbant l'affalement épuisé de ses épaules alors qu'il retirait sa veste, pinçant le poignet pour le manipuler par-dessus le bandage sur sa main. John était vivant, même si le combat avec Monroe et Havisham avait laissé plus que sa part équitable de marques.

En dehors du trou évident dans sa chair, il y avait la souillure tonnante du coup de crosse contre sa tempe, une qui correspondait à sa compagne sur la pommette de Sherlock. Un autre nuage d'orage de gêne reposait sur sa mâchoire : le poing de Monroe faisant don de sa silhouette à la peau de John. Il y en aurait d'autres, Sherlock le savait, sous la pagaille sanglante du pull et de la chemise de John, et il était rongé par l'envie de toutes les trouver – de dresser la carte de leurs limites et de les apaiser.

"Attends." Sherlock s'avança, défit le bouton-pression sur le poignet de la veste de John pour que la manche puisse glisser sans prendre le pansement soigné de l'infirmière avec. Avec quelques tractions efficaces, il enleva d'un geste le vêtement incriminé des épaules de John, le laissa tomber sur le sol avant qu'il n'effleure des doigts légers le long du menton de John, contournant le bord de la contusion avec un murmure de caresse.

John serra fort le col de la chemise de Sherlock, solide et capable alors qu'il le tirait vers le bas et s'étirait vers le haut en même temps, faisant du baiser davantage une collision désespérée que quelque chose d'aimant. Pendant quelques secondes, tout ce que Sherlock put faire fut de flotter dessus, sentant la poussée de la langue de John et la pression de sa bouche – sentant le goût de la peur et du désespoir, la plus faible trace cuivrée de sang et d'antiseptique – avant qu'il ne rassemble suffisamment ses esprits pour répondre.

Les blessures élançaient, des éclosions distantes de douleur tels des feux d'artifice sur un horizon lointain alors que Sherlock pressait son corps contre celui de John : torse et ventre, hanches et cuisses comme s'ils pouvaient d'une certaine façon fusionner. Le gémissement discret de John était autant de soulagement que de plaisir, et Sherlock trembla en réponse, brièvement perdu parmi une mer de sensation et de sentiment.

Prudemment, comme un homme menant un partenaire timide dans une danse, il ralentit le baiser, en arrondissant le bord frénétique en quelque chose de tendre et de prometteur. Enfin, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, les têtes penchées ensemble, les souffles partagés alors qu'ils se tenaient simplement dans le cercle des bras de l'autre.

"Je pensais qu'ils allaient te tuer," réussit à dire John d'une voix bourrue, les mots tremblants alors qu'il les libérait. "Tout le temps où tu ne cessais de parler – les poussant comme un imbécile – j'attendais simplement le coup de feu."

Sherlock secoua la tête, ferma les yeux pendant un instant et déglutit péniblement avant de se pencher en arrière pour mieux voir le visage chiffonné de John. "J'essayais de garder l'arme pointée sur moi. Monroe t'a presque tiré dessus où tu reposais sur le sol. Seule la panique de Havisham l'a arrêté. Je devais te garder hors de sa vue autant que possible." Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas, observant la loque sanglante du pull de John. "Il t'avait déjà fait assez de dommages. Est-ce que tout ça est à toi ?"

John fronça le nez au chantier d'éclaboussures fractales sur la laine, fermant les yeux avec lassitude avant de hausser les épaules. "Je ne pense pas. J'ai bien réussir à frapper Monroe une ou deux fois. Une partie devrait être le sien."

"Nous pourrions le vendre au Tate Modern," murmura Sherlock, suivant un arc particulièrement intéressant : un uppercut provoquant une blessure à la bouche d'un adversaire.

"Je ne pense pas que tout le monde apprécierait ton goût en matière d'art," dit John, mais il y avait un sourire dans sa voix lorsqu'il se libéra des bras de Sherlock et pinça la laine, puis leva une main vers la balafre à sa tempe. C'était une petite percée dans la peau, retenue par des steri strips, mais la contusion autour était significative. Il était impossible qu'il fasse passer le col serré par-dessus sa tête sans aggraver la blessure.

"Le pull est irrécupérable," promit Sherlock, faisant un geste à la déchirure sur un des poignets et les taches. "Je suis sûr que tu pourras te racheter quelque chose d'autre d'inoffensif en gris écru dans un jour ou deux, mais pour l'instant..." Il ramassa une paire de cisailles de la table : le genre utilisé aux urgences pour retirer les cuirs de moto des victimes d'accidents. Il les avait empruntées à la morgue il y avait des années et n'avait jamais jugé bon de les rapporter. Des ciseaux qui pouvaient couper à travers presque n'importe quoi étaient trop utiles pour les ramener simplement à leur foyer légitime. "Puis-je ?"

John eut l'air surpris que Sherlock se donne la peine de demander la permission, plutôt que de simplement trancher le vêtement. "Vas-y," dit-il avec un soupir résigné, inclinant la tête vers le haut et exposant son cou – si complètement confiant – alors que Sherlock déplaçait les ciseaux du col à l'ourlet, laissant la laine montrer ses fils et se déplacer facilement des bras de John.

"Tu ne t'es pas exactement échappé indemne," signala John, tendant le bras vers le v du revers de la veste de Sherlock. "Je pense que ta chemise est fichue. Tu as saigné dessus." Le regard de John virevolta rapidement sur le visage de Sherlock, un froncement de sourcils se rassemblant sur son front lorsqu'il ne réussit pas à trouver une blessure qui correspondait à la tache.

La prise de conscience fut comme un coup de foudre sur l'expression de John, et les lèvres de Sherlock se courbèrent à un coin lorsqu'il vit le voile d'épuisement exténué changer. Les doigts de John, qui avaient été maladroits sur ses propres vêtements, trouvèrent soudain un élément de finesse lorsqu'il ouvrit rapidement la veste de Sherlock. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de la pousser des épaules de Sherlock avant d'ouvrir les quatre boutons du haut de la chemise, écartant le tissu pour révéler le large pansement scotché au torse de Sherlock.

"Je n'avais pas remarqué ça," réussit à dire John, effleurant d'un contact léger le long du bord du carré blanc vif. Il avait l'air anéanti, comme si laisser une telle chose lui échapper était un péché capital, même en plein combat pour sa vie.

Doucement, pour ne pas blesser John davantage, Sherlock lia leurs doigts ensemble, essayant de transmettre du réconfort à travers un simple contact. C'était l'acte d'une seconde de plier légèrement les genoux, forçant John à croiser son regard en altérant leur tailles relatives. "C'est bon. Ça avait même à peine besoin d'assistance médicale : Trois clous qui n'ont pas pénétré de plus d'un quart de centimètre. Ils n'avaient même pas la force requise pour faire un impact sur mon sternum. L'arme de choix de Havisham était alarmante, mais sa portée était plutôt faible."

Le frisson qui traversa le corps de John était entièrement involontaire, et Sherlock regarda alors qu'il frottait son visage, voyant la grimace alors qu'il touchait les ecchymoses et les ramenait à la vie. "Où Havisham a-t-il eu un putain de pistolet à clous de toute façon ?"

"Il assemblait un meuble de rangement dans la cuisine; je l'ai vu en chemin. C'était un simple outil électroportatif ménager utilisé plus cruellement." Il toucha à nouveau le bandage sur la main de John avant de déplacer son attention sur la chemise de John, qui portait une ombre faible de la même éclaboussure de sang qui avait marqué son pull. "Nous devons enlever ça. Je – J'ai besoin de voir que tu vas bien."

L'aveu remonta sa gorge en raclant, tremblant d'une manière dont Sherlock savait qu'elle en révélait trop sur l'état actuel de son esprit. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Havisham appuyant sur la gâchette ou à Monroe lançant un coup de poing, une vague fraîche de sueur froide fleurissait sur sa peau. Une partie de lui était consciente que ce désir ardent était dirigé par l'instinct : quelque chose de plus bas et animal que son esprit logique ne l'admettrait normalement, mais il était difficile d'en avoir quelque chose à cirer quand ses mains tremblaient du besoin de s'assurer que John ne souffrirait pas de maux à long terme de l'agression de l'après-midi.

Le sourire de John était fatigué, mais sincère, et il secoua brusquement la tête vers le torse de Sherlock alors qu'il tripotait maladroitement ses propres boutons. "Toi aussi. J'étais inconscient pendant une bonne partie du combat. J'ai besoin de voir ce que tu me caches d'autre."

Sherlock fut plus rapide que John, non entravé par des bandages, et il fit comme on lui disait sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois, retira de sa veste et effeuilla sa chemise. Le coton murmura sur les égratignures superficielles sur ses poignets, se coinça sur les bords à vif des plus profondes sur le bout de ses doigts avant de tomber sur le sol, le laissant se tenir dans son pantalon alors qu'il s'avançait pour aider John.

"Est-ce que ta main ira bien ?" demanda-t-il doucement. John n'avait rien dit à propos de dommages permanents, mais le docteur n'était jamais particulièrement communicatif à propos de ses blessures. "Le clou n'a pas été exactement retiré par un professionnel médical qualifié."

John leva sa main indemne pour suivre les bords des marques qui jonchaient un côté des côtes de Sherlock; deux coups de poing de Monroe et un fort coup de pied de Havisham. "Il a raté les tendons, ce qui est la chose la plus importante. Tant qu'elle ne s'infecte pas, ça devrait aller. Quant à le retirer, tu as fait du bon travail. Tu ne l'as pas pivoté, tu as simplement tiré. Pas de dommage supplémentaire de fait." Son regard s'attarda sur la preuve de la violence tachetée sur la chair de Sherlock, son visage tiré. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Sherlock retira enfin la chemise de John du chemin, soupirant au coton fin supplémentaire qui entravait maintenant sa vue. C'était comme une partie particulièrement frustrante de jeu du furet. Au moins l'encolure du t-shirt avait connu des jours meilleurs, et il glissa par-dessus la tête de John facilement alors que Sherlock le retirait pour révéler l'étendue du torse et du ventre de John, essentiellement indemne. Il semblait que Monroe ait concentré ses efforts sur la tête de John à la place.

Ses paumes se déplacèrent de leur propre accord, traçant l'élasticité légère et douce de la chair sur du muscle et traçant les lignes des côtes de John alors qu'il sondait avec douceur, cherchant des douleurs secrètes. John ne fit que souffler un faible soupir de quelque chose comme un rire, roula des épaules et se rapprocha pour pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock et reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

Il entendit John prendre des inspirations profondes et régulières par le nez, attirant l'odeur de Sherlock comme si sa vie en dépendait. Vaguement, il se rendit compte que John se rassurait du bien-être de Sherlock autant qu'il prouvait que John irait bien.

En toute honnêteté, tous deux avaient reçu pire durant leur temps ensemble. La mort avait été une compagne plus proche, mais c'était avant qu'ils n'aient reconnu ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Être amants ne changeait pas l'intensité de l'inquiétude – Sherlock savait qu'il aurait été tout aussi effrayé pour le bien-être de John s'ils étaient toujours dans le royaume de l'amitié – mais cela faisait trancher la menace dans une zone plus sensible, d'une certaine façon. Ce n'était pas qu'ils avaient davantage à perdre. Une mort aurait été tout aussi accablante il y avait une semaine qu'elle l'était aujourd'hui, mais il y avait une facette supplémentaire : un immense chagrin qui pouvait être ouvertement reconnu plutôt que caché.

"Parle-moi ?" demanda John doucement, les mots se formant contre la peau sensible de la gorge de Sherlock et lui faisant aspirer son souffle à la sensation. Pourtant les bourdonnements de plaisir venant de ses nerfs furent rapidement rejetés lorsqu'il sentit l'incertitude dans la voix de John. Il ne semblait pas en sécurité et à l'aise à l'oreille. Maintenant, quand Sherlock s'arrêta de chercher des blessures et prêta attention à John dans son entier, il pouvait sentir un côté tranchant de tension dans le corps de John, faisant rouler ses épaules et se tendre sa colonne vertébrale sous le contact de Sherlock.

"Tu es inquiet à propos de quelque chose," déclara-t-il, fronçant les sourcils pour lui-même alors qu'il essayait de lire l'humeur de John sans le support visuel de son expression. "Quelque chose à voir avec moi." Le froncement devint un air renfrogné alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui passait à travers l'esprit de John. Avait-il dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, ou était-ce quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mettre en mots ou en actions ? Il avait été si déterminé à s'assurer que John allait bien, mais est-ce que Sherlock avait négligé quelque chose de l'état de santé de John dans son urgence de se rassurer ?

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Il conserva délibérément ses paroles monotones, grimaçant face à quel point ils avaient l'air froids, mais c'était mieux que le gémissement vibrato qui voulait s'arracher de sa gorge.

"Rien." John recula, leva les yeux vers le visage de Sherlock et y vit clairement une foule d'informations. Secouant la tête, il prit la mâchoire de Sherlock en coupe, soucieux de leurs blessures à tous les deux alors qu'il faisait un faible sourire. "Je ne cesse de m'inquiéter que tu vas décider que c'est – nous sommes – que c'est une erreur; c'est tout."

Sherlock fit la grimace, son nez se fronça et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue de dégoût qui fit rire John, puis grogner de douleur lorsque sa tête protesta. "Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? De quelle manière possible est-ce qu'être avec toi serait devenu un désavantage depuis ce matin ?"

Le front de John était plissé d'inquiétude, sa bouche étroitement fermée mais bougeant comme s'il ruminait ses paroles. "Certaines personnes pourraient penser que le combat avec Monroe et Havisham a démontré que notre attachement était plus une faiblesse qu'une force," signala-t-il doucement, entraînant sa lèvre inférieure sous ses dents du haut avant de la libérer à nouveau. "Une distraction."

"Nous ne sommes pas 'certaines personnes'," signala Sherlock impitoyablement, reposant ses mains avec précaution au-dessus de celles de John et donnant un petit coup au front de John. "Nous avions des inquiétudes pour la sécurité de l'autre, mais comment est-ce différent de ce que c'était il y a une semaine, ou un mois, ou davantage ?"

Il sentit John s'effondrer, comme si une grande tension avait été libérée. Depuis combien de temps John traînait-il cette inquiétude avec lui ? Depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte de Baker Street ? Quitté l'hôpital ? L'arrestation de Havisham ?

John ferma les yeux pendant un instant, et le sourire qui courba sa bouche ne pouvait être décrit que comme reconnaissant. "Je n'étais pas sûr que tu le verrais comme ça."

Sherlock tourna la tête, pressa un doux baiser sur la paume bandée de John. "Penses-tu que les choses se seraient passées différemment dans cet appartement si nous n'étions pas amants ? Tu aurais quand même hésité quand Havisham a tenu le pistolet à clous contre ma tête –" Sherlock sourit quand il sentit la prise de John se resserrer un petit peu. "Et j'aurais quand même insisté pour que nous restions nous battre."

"Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup le choix là-dessus," signala John. "Et tu avais raison. Havisham, au moins, était déjà en chemin pour quitter le pays. Si nous nous étions détournés, alors il y aurait une bonne chance que l'affaire serait restée non résolue."

Sherlock, qui secouait déjà la tête, recula et serra rapidement la bonne main de John. "Elle aurait été à moitié résolue," corrigea-t-il alors qu'il tournait le dos, accrochait maladroitement leurs manteaux et grimaçait lorsque ses côtes douloureuses protestèrent. "J'en aurais su assez à propos de l'implication de Havisham. La culpabilité de Monroe, cependant –" Il soupira, passa une main à travers ses cheveux et grimaça lorsqu'une autre bosse inaperçue sur son crâne l'élança. "Je pourrais ne jamais avoir réalisé son rôle entier dans toute l'histoire."

"Tu avais des suspicions, cependant. Tu en avais depuis le début." John se frotta à nouveau les yeux irrégulièrement, l'air trouble et secoué maintenant que Sherlock avait quitté ses côtés. "Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit aurait deviné ce qu'il faisait exactement. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il y en avait une preuve."

"Non, c'était simplement là dans chaque mot qu'il disait à Havisham." Sherlock soupira, se retourna vers John et força de côté le tour en colère et haineux de lui-même de ses pensées. Il y aurait du temps pour revoir les aspects de l'affaire plus tard – pour essayer de trouver les indices qu'il avait ratés – mais pour l'instant il y avait des choses plus importantes pour occuper son esprit.

John avait passé presque chaque moment éveillé durant la semaine passée à prendre soin de Sherlock, le soignant sans faute à travers le flux et le reflux de l'attaque de la grippe et ne quittant jamais ses côtés. Maintenant il voulait rendre la faveur. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître la douleur que les blessures avaient causée, mais il pouvait encore apporter du réconfort. C'était facile de voir le clash tintant, chaotique et épuisé de l'humeur de John, et une simple extrapolation de savoir ce qui l'apaiserait. Une proximité rapprochée offrirait du réconfort, et les chaudes profondeurs du lit de Sherlock apporteraient du répit.

"Viens," exhorta Sherlock doucement, prenant John par les épaules et le guidant vers la chambre, sentant l'homme plus petit se détendre dans sa prise alors qu'il fermait la porte d'un coup de pied dans leur sillage. "Veux-tu quoi que ce soit ? Quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? As-tu besoin de comprimés ?"

John s'assit sur le bord du lit docile comme tout, aucun signe de combat en lui alors qu'il secouait la tête et retirait ses bottes du bout du pied. "Peux-tu – veux-tu rester avec moi pendant un moment ?" demanda-t-il, et Sherlock y voyait le besoin, à moitié caché derrière un air léger d'apathie, comme si John ne voulait pas le forcer à s'attarder s'il avait d'autres endroits où se trouver.

"Je n'avais aucune intention d'être ailleurs," l'assura Sherlock, il se déshabilla jusqu'aux sous-vêtements et inspecta une ecchymose sur le côté de son genou qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir reçue. Il y avait le motif de la structure d'une chaussure isolé sur sa peau pâle – un autre coup de pied, alors. De Havisham, à en juger par la taille plus petite. Il se pouvait que l'homme ait été utilisé par Monroe, mais il y avait suffisamment de preuves qu'il était brutal à part entière, et la faible pitié de Sherlock pour lui déteignait rapidement en du dédain.

Avec un grognement, il réorganisa les oreillers, fit un petit talus contre la tête de lit avant de se détendre contre eux, à moitié allongé. Son corps était fatigué, mais son esprit était aiguisé comme une rapière et bien réveillé. Il ne trouverait rien comme du sommeil dans les heures à venir, mais il était cruellement évident que le repos était ce dont John avait besoin.

S'emparant d'un oreiller en trop, il le disposa pour qu'il repose entre ses jambes et sur son ventre avant de faire un geste pour que John grimpe au-dessus de lui.

"Et tes côtes ?" demanda John. "Je vais t'écraser."

"Installe-toi simplement," ordonna Sherlock. "Mon torse ira bien. Tu veux dormir, et je veux te serrer sans te faire mal. Ça fonctionne."

Pendant une minute, il pensa que John argumenterait. La guerre à trois d'inquiétude doctoresque, de fierté soldatesque et du simple désir d'être aussi proche de Sherlock que possible était écrite partout sur les lignes de l'expression de John. A la fin il sembla que le dernier n'avait réussi qu'une victoire limite. "Si ça fait mal –"

"Ça ne le fera pas," promit Sherlock, grognant légèrement quand le poids de John s'installa contre lui, d'abord hésitant, son dos contre l'oreiller et sa tête reposant au niveau du cœur de Sherlock. Cela rendait parfaitement facile de glisser ses paumes sur les épaules de John et sur son torse, les doigts étendus et errants, paresseusement curieux, à travers la fine couche de poils sur la peau de John.

Progressivement, il sentit John se détendre, tournant la tête légèrement pour presser une oreille sur le rythme régulier du pouls de Sherlock alors que les muscles se détendaient, lui permettant de se fondre contre le corps de Sherlock. L'oreiller les séparait légèrement, mais il fournissait un matelassage supplémentaire et s'assurait que les côtes Sherlock le tiraillaient simplement, plutôt que l'élançaient. Cela signifiait aussi que John serait probablement suffisamment à l'aise pour s'endormir.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure," murmura John, sa voix grondant à travers son torse et se transmettant à travers la peau des paumes de Sherlock.

"Hummmm ?" Sherlock était occupé à tracer des cercles lents et pensifs autour du mamelon gauche de John, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la paume de John reposa doucement par dessus le dos de sa main, le piégeant.

"Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais assommé ? Tu as clairement continué à te battre." John se retourna pour que son ventre soit pressé contre l'oreiller, accordant un autre baiser sur le carré de pansement qui cachait les trois trous minces et décolorés à la vue.

Sherlock grimaça, se rappelant la chute brutale et sans force du corps de John et l'éclair vif d'horreur/furie qui avait décrit un arc à travers son corps, le forçant à l'action. "J'ai attaqué Monroe, en laissant une bonne quantité de mes cheveux derrière moi dans la prise de Havisham au passage, mais il était trop surpris pour tenir bon ou tirer avec le pistolet à clous. J'ai réussi à toucher Monroe d'un bon coup de poing avant qu'il ne me saisisse."

L'évasement chaud d'une paume large autour du poignet de Sherlock était un souvenir fantôme, mais il se rappelait clairement le regard lubrique tordu sur l'expression de Monroe et la manière dont l'homme avait ronronné dans son oreille alors qu'il luttait. Son esprit avait été trop plein de désespoir – le besoin de s'échapper et d'obtenir le Browning – _n'importe quoi_ pour rendre la situation sécurisée pour pouvoir vérifier que John allait bien.

"Nous avons lutté avec l'autre," continua-t-il finalement. "J'ai fini par faire face à Havisham avec Monroe qui ne bloquait que partiellement le tir. Nous étions de l'autre côté de la pièce par rapport à lui, de l'autre côté près de la fenêtre quand il a appuyé sur la gâchette." Il tendit le bras vers le bas, traçant la bande adhésive au bord du pansement avant de laisser sa main retomber sur l'épaule de John.

John, cependant, était captivé par la compresse en coton, la fixant comme si c'était un serpent attendant pour frapper. Lentement, ses doigts se déplacèrent à un coin du ruban adhésif, tirant dessus légèrement au début, puis augmentant la pression. "Je veux voir," dit-il, brusque et ferme alors que Sherlock laissait tomber ses mains à ses côtés. "Je sais que tu dis que ce n'est rien, mais –" Il haussa les épaules en un mouvement saccadé et se mordit la lèvre, attendant la permission de Sherlock pour continuer.

Avec un hochement de tête, il la donna, regardant John décoller régulièrement le ruban adhésif sur le côté et enlever le pansement pour révéler trois trous. C'était pire à voir qu'à ressentir, des cavités noires parmi des fossettes de rouge et de violet vilains, mais il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils étaient plus petits que la blessure de John.

"Les clous sont tombés d'eux-mêmes quand Monroe m'a jeté contre le mur."

"Ensuite quoi ?" John était devenu très, très immobile, levant les yeux de son examen de la blessure avec les yeux plissés. "Que t'a-t-il fait ?"

"Rien, il m'a simplement tenu en place," répondit Sherlock, libérant le pansement des doigts de John et la re-scotchant en place. "Eh bien – il se peut qu'il ait dit quelque chose, mais j'étais trop occupé à essayer de lui donner un coup de genou dans l'aine pour prêter attention." Sherlock laissa traîner ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de John, l'apaisant inconsciemment avec de petits grattages et tiraillements. Le mouvement faisait piquer les coupures, mais cela en valait la peine pour sentir la force tendue de John bourdonner avec tant de puissance sous son contact.

"Monroe avait laissé tomber l'arme, et Havisham était à court de clous," continua Sherlock. "Tu as vu la pièce. Elle était jonchée avec. Il voulait me toucher mais avait peur de blesser Monroe, donc sa visée était médiocre au mieux. C'était seulement quand Havisham a ramassé le Browning que j'ai été à court d'options."

"C'est là qu'ils nous ont attachés ?" demanda John, se ré-installant finalement contre le torse de Sherlock, ses mains effleurant comme des plumes en allers et retours les côtes de Sherlock avant de se baisser pour s'installer à la taille de son boxer possessivement.

"J'étais surpris," avoua Sherlock. "Je pensais qu'ils étaient bien plus susceptibles de nous tuer et d'en terminer, mais Havisham avait besoin d'être convaincu, et Monroe devait nous sécuriser pendant qu'il le faisait. C'est à peu près le moment où tu t'es réveillé. Tu as raté dix minutes, et encore. A peine quoi que ce soit."

"C'était suffisant," marmonna John, son soupir tremblant murmura dans l'air alors que Sherlock frottait des cercles sur la nuque de John. Il effleura la texture dichotomique des cheveux de John – les mèches blondes plus douces, plus fines, les quelques grises parsemées plus drues au toucher. "Et s'ils t'avaient tué pendant que j'étais inconscient ? Et si je m'étais réveillé pour te trouver mort ?"

Des questions maladroites se battaient pour la dominance dans l'esprit de Sherlock, ni sensibles ni particulièrement intelligentes, mais il les poussa rapidement sur le côté. C'était trop facile d'imaginer l'inverse être vrai – trop bouleversant de s'imaginer retourner à la conscience pour trouver John un cadavre au regard fixe, plutôt que la créature essentielle qui vivait et respirait qu'il était maintenant. Bien qu'un fragment de Sherlock voulusse analyser les peurs de John, tester et cataloguer ses réactions, une autre se rendit compte qu'il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il n'y avait ni moment ni endroit – pas d'expérience nécessaire et pas de théorie à prouver.

"Tu ne l'as pas fait," dit-il à la place, baissant la tête maladroitement pour essayer de reposer sa joue sur la couronne de John. "Je ne l'étais pas. Nous allons bien."

"J'aime mieux les affaires quand elles ne se terminent pas avec plus de corps morts qu'elles n'ont commencé, pour être honnête," dit John, une faible trace de rire dans la voix. "Je devrais être reconnaissant que ce soit seulement Monroe qui ait terminé avec une balle dans la tête."

"Il a eu ce qu'il méritait." Rien au monde ne pourrait avoir enlevé la brutalité de la voix de Sherlock, et il traça du pouce la courbe de l'oreille de John. "Les tribunaux ne l'auraient jamais déclaré coupable d'actes répréhensibles à part de détournement de fonds."

"Tu es – en colère pour ce qu'il a fait à Havisham ?" demanda John, fronçant les sourcils vers Sherlock de perplexité.

"Non." Sherlock secoua la tête, tenant dans ses bras le corps de John lorsqu'il se trémoussa vers le bas dans le lit et s'étira, traîna son pantalon de là où il reposait sur le sol et sortit son téléphone de la poche. "Havisham était un idiot de se laisser mener, bien que peut-être il y ait quelque chose d'autre là-dedans – des problèmes sous-jacents qui pourraient aller en sa faveur durant le procès." Il se mordit la lèvre, ouvrant un nouveau message pour Lestrade et tapant du pouce alors qu'il se repositionnait.

**'Obtenez une évaluation psychiatrique pour Havisham avant les poursuites - SH'**

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Sherlock vit le sourire de John lorsqu'il tendit le cou pour lire le message avant que Sherlock ne l'envoie. "Au final, Havisham a placé sa confiance dans la mauvaise personne, et il a été utilisé en conséquence," expliqua Sherlock. "Je souhaiterais simplement qu'il y ait une preuve. Quelque chose pour montrer au monde que Monroe était un manipulateur – un meurtrier à part entière – pas simplement un escroc mesquin, et définitivement pas une victime. Il utilisait les gens. Je commence à me demander si Lattimer était la seule à avoir vu ça."

"La justice ne fonctionne pas par degrés de séparation," signala John doucement. "Surtout parce qu'on ne peut pas prouver l'influence que les gens ont sur les autres. Monroe n'a jamais blessé directement ni Winters ni Lattimer."

"Je sais," répondit Sherlock.

"Et au final, il a obtenu la punition ultime – un autre meurtre sur la liste de Havisham."

"J'aurais appelé ça une exécution," murmura Sherlock. "C'est ce qu'on fait aux criminels, n'est-ce pas ?"

John s'était tu, ses cils projetant de brefs éclairs de sensation sur la peau de Sherlock avec chaque clignement d'yeux, mais il pouvait discerner un froncement de sourcils perplexe sur le front de John, un paysage intéressant de chair ridée depuis cet angle au-dessus de lui. Quand il parla finalement, ce fut avec le rythme prudent et hésitant d'un homme dans un champ de mines, incertain si oui ou non le sol sous ses pieds exploserait en courroux mortel ou resterait stable.

"Tu – tu as dit que Havisham était facilement mené." Il s'humidifia les lèvres, et un éclair de souffle chaud dériva sur le torse de Sherlock alors qu'il attendait impatiemment que John continue. Quand il le fit, on aurait dit que les mots étaient traînés hors de lui : une lame libérée d'une blessure pour le laisser sanglant et brisé.

"Savais-tu qu'il tirerait sur Monroe ? Est-ce – est-ce pour ça que tu as continué à parler ? Est-ce que tu le poussais pour que Monroe ait une sorte de punition ?" John se souleva, une grimace dansant sur son visage alors que sa main protestait sans doute, mais son regard croisa celui de Sherlock sans tressaillir lorsqu'il s'installa sur ses talons, douloureusement distant même s'il n'était qu'à une longueur de bras.

Peut-être que certaines personnes seraient indignées devant une telle accusation, mais bien que la peur tremblât le long des nerfs de Sherlock, il savait que John n'exprimait pas une notion irréaliste. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre, John connaissait la manière dont Sherlock fonctionnait. John savait qu'il n'avait aucun problème à manipuler les autres personnes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait; la seule chose qui le séparait de Monroe était là où ils fixaient les limites. Il y avait une vaste différence entre flirter avec Molly pour des morceaux de corps et jouer avec la jalousie d'un amant pour pousser au meurtre.

"J'ai continué à parler pour que tu puisses t'échapper, et pour retarder le moment où l'arme serait tournée sur nous," répondit Sherlock, s'asseyant en avant et tendant le bras vers l'épaule de John, caressant la forte courbe solide. "J'ai essayé de pousser Monroe, pas Havisham. C'était lui que j'essayais de perturber." Il déglutit nerveusement, ramenant sa main pour se gratter l'oreille avant de lever le menton. "Cependant, je ne vais pas feindre pendant même une seconde que je suis désolé que Monroe soit à la morgue."

Pendant un instant, John ne fit que le regarder fixement, douloureusement immobile. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, balayant le visage de Sherlock et cherchant une trace de mensonge. Il avait l'air de vouloir le croire, comme si sa confiance était désespérée de faciliter l'avancée, mais cela prit quand même quelques instants pour que le doute disparaisse.

Enfin, John inclina la tête, ses épaules se soulevant avec un souffle profond alors qu'il pinçait l'arête de son nez. "Non, non moi non plus. Je suis – Désolé – je –"

Sherlock l'interrompit en saisissant l'avant-bras de John et tirant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient affalés ensemble de nouveau, toujours appuyés sur les oreillers. Ses côtes l'élancèrent sous le mouvement, mais Sherlock écarta la douleur. Il était heureux de subir de la gêne si ça signifiait qu'il pouvait rassurer John.

"Ne t'excuse jamais de savoir comment je suis," ordonna-t-il. "Tu es le seul qui le sache vraiment."

"Pour avoir insinué que tu es quelqu'un comme Monroe ?" demanda John. "Si je sais comment tu es alors je devrais avoir plus de jugeote, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sherlock plissa les yeux pensivement vers la fenêtre, encadrée qu'elle était par la chute blanche des rideaux : le déclin urbain de Londres piégé dans une toile en verre. "Je suis comme lui." Il fit taire la protestation automatique de John. "Les gens peuvent être tellement faciles à pousser et à tirer dans la bonne direction. Je sais que je suis capable de tuer quelqu'un, de la même manière que je sais exactement quoi dire pour que tu m'aides à cacher le cadavre. La différence est que je ne fais pas usage de cette connaissance. Juste parce que tu _peux_ faire quelque chose, ne signifie pas que tu le devrais."

Le silence remplit la chambre alors, pas tendu ou accusateur, mais doux de soulagement. Il y avait de la compréhension coincée dans ses plis, et quand John leva les yeux vers Sherlock un sourcil était levé. "Tu sais, si je ne savais pas déjà que ce truc de 'sociopathe de haut niveau' était des conneries, tu viens essentiellement de te trahir avec ça."

"Maman serait contente," répondit Sherlock d'une voix léthargique. L'effleurement régulier de ses paumes autour des épaules de John et le long de son dos continua alors que les battements de cœur de Sherlock retournaient à la normale : la vive crainte s'affaiblissant en quelque chose de raisonnable. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait le plus secoué, le fait que John avait lu la possibilité qu'il manipule Havisham pour appuyer sur la gâchette, ou la connaissance que, pendant quelques secondes, Sherlock l'avait envisagé.

Pourtant à la fin, secouer Monroe avait secoué Havisham de façon égale. On avait tiré avec l'arme, le fait était accompli, et si lui et John avaient survécu en conséquence, alors Sherlock ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regretter quoi que ce soit de ce qui était arrivé.

"Je suis désolé," murmura John, se nichant contre lui. L'effleurement de ses cils contre le torse de Sherlock suggéra qu'il avait fermé les yeux, et régulièrement son poids commença à s'affaisser contre le corps de Sherlock, le clouant au lit alors que les mots ensommeillés se répandaient. "Pas sûr que je m'en soucierais même si tu avais fait tuer Monroe par Havisham."

"Bien sûr que si," répondit Sherlock, fermant les yeux et se forçant à se détendre. "C'est qui tu es."

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et Sherlock sourit lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers le profil placide de John. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure position dans laquelle dormir – Sherlock était assez sûr qu'il aurait le dos raide dans les deux heures suivantes, mais en cet instant il n'y avait rien au monde qui ne pourrait l'éloigner de cet homme.

Au-delà de la fenêtre, le crépuscule du début de soirée de Londres céda le passage à la vraie nuit, grêlée comme toujours par le mouchetage des lampadaires et le vacillement des phares de voiture sur la route en bas. La seule ampoule que Sherlock avait allumée projetait suffisamment d'illumination pour qu'il lise, mais le traité ancien sur les premiers poisons du monde ne retenait pas son attention comme il aurait dû. Il ne cessait de se retrouver captivé par l'homme dormant contre son torse. L'oreiller avait glissé, les laissant peau contre peau, et il sentait chaque souffle profond et régulier et le martèlement du cœur de John comme un métronome.

Chaque heure environ, il s'assurait que John pouvait être réveillé, laissant ses yeux trouver leur netteté avant de l'inciter à se rendormir. Cette fois, cependant, il semblait que John revenait de lui-même. Probablement parce que l'estomac de Sherlock avait commencé à grogner, devenant de plus en plus bruyant alors que les minutes passaient.

Il sentit le sourire de John avant de le voir. La rondeur chaude de la joue de John gonfla contre son torse, et un murmure de baiser dériva sur la peau de Sherlock suivi d'un éclair brûlant de langue. "J'pense que tu as besoin d'alimentation," marmonna John, sa voix craquant alors qu'il s'étirait et clignait des yeux pour se réveiller. "As-tu dormi un peu ?"

"Je ne suis pas fatigué," répondit Sherlock. "De plus, quelqu'un devait s'assurer que tu n'allais pas glisser dans un coma." Il donna doucement un petit coup aux côtes de John, éloignant délicatement son poids sur le côté. "Tu dois manger quelque chose aussi, et prendre des médicaments. Comment va ta tête ?"

John s'affala sur le dos, grattant distraitement son ventre nu de sa main indemne alors qu'il regardait le plafond de travers. "Mieux que c'était." Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, et Sherlock put sentir le poids du regard de John de haut en bas de son dos alors qu'il se mettait sur pieds, s'étirant et grimaçant lorsque ses côtes gémirent vers lui avant de tendre le bras vers la robe de chambre bleue. "Tu prends de la nourriture à emporter ?"

Sherlock émit un son évasif en réponse, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et voyant la considération sur le visage de John. Il se demandait clairement s'il allait suivre Sherlock, réticent à le laisser hors de sa vue. Sherlock pouvait partager le sentiment, mais John faisait bel effet à paresser là dans le nid des draps de Sherlock. Le tissu blanc était enchevêtré autour de sa taille, lui donnant un air débauché. Pour l'amour de Dieu, le lit de Sherlock n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi joli, complètement transformé par la présence de John en quelque chose de séduisant.

Se penchant en avant, Sherlock glissa sa main le long du cou de John et sur son oreille, s'emmêlant prudemment dans des courts cheveux blonds alors qu'il guidait le visage de John vers le haut. La fine pression ferme de la bouche de John s'écarta de manière languide, et le gémissement qui se coinça dans sa gorge fut suffisant pour que Sherlock se penche inconsciemment en avant, se pressant plus près alors que la prise de John se faufilait dans ses boucles, changeant l'angle et approfondissant le baiser.

Une main, celle sans le bandage, se déplaça vers le bas, glissa sur le bord de la robe de chambre de Sherlock. Des doigts forts l'écartèrent, déclenchant de la chaleur sur la peau de Sherlock lorsqu'ils tombèrent plus bas sur son boxer vers la longueur durcissante piégée dans ses confins.

"Hummm," ronronna John, reculant avec un sourire alors que sa prise s'enroulait et pressait, faisant chanceler Sherlock. "Je pourrais m'habituer à ça. Peut-être que je devrais avoir une commotion plus souvent."

"N'ose même pas," dit Sherlock d'une voix rauque, essayant péniblement de rassembler autant de son esprit que possible. Incroyable, vraiment que John puisse lui faire ça, le briser avec autant de facilité. "Cette commotion est la raison pour laquelle tu ne tires pas profit de ça." Il regarda de manière significative son propre entrejambe avant de retourner son regard vers John. "Je pourrais te briser."

Un sourire diabolique courba les lèvres de John et un sourcil se souleva en défi. "Est-ce une promesse ?"

"Ne me tente pas," grogna Sherlock, reculant avant que John ne puisse remettre ses mains enchanteresses sur lui et lui faire tout oublier des choses telles que les blessures à la tête, les médicaments et la nourriture. Avec un mouvement rapide et hautain de sa robe de chambre, il sortit à pas feutrés dans la cuisine, sa sortie dramatique plutôt gâchée par le vacillement dans son pas. Le rire chaud de John le suivit, et il réprima un sourire alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'attrait parfait et magnétique de son attraction.

Un paquet près de la porte d'entrée attira son œil, et il fronça les sourcils au logo de Harrod's sur le côté avant de traverser à grands pas et de scruter le contenu. Il y avait des miels et confitures de haute qualité, une boîte trapue et marron uni à moitié cachée parmi le rembourrage, et un dossier avec des détails gouvernementaux sur la couverture : Mycroft.

Une note avec le nom de Sherlock dessus reposait à la place d'honneur, et il la saisit d'un geste, regardant l'écriture élégante de son frère de travers comme si c'était un message crypté bizarre et primitif.

_'Très cher frère,_

_Il semblerait que des félicitations soient requises. Je savais que tu y arriverais un jour. Prends bien soin du Docteur Watson. Je sais qu'il ne te décevra jamais._

_Mycroft.'_

Sherlock roula des yeux, lança la note vers la poubelle avant de libérer le récipient uni et de soulever le couvercle, élevant un sourcil. Mycroft donnait normalement en cadeaux des choses sucrées, une chose à laquelle Sherlock objecterait s'il n'appréciait pas autant le miel, mais les pots brillants ressemblaient maintenant à une couverture pour quelque chose de bien plus méritant.

Retournant à la chambre, il traversa la porte d'un pas tranquille et posa la boîte aux côtés de John. "Mycroft est passé. Il a laissé ça pour toi."

John la regarda d'un air de doute, pesant probablement la probabilité que ce soit quelque chose d'agréable ou de mortel à l'intérieur. Techniquement, c'était les deux, mais Sherlock secoua simplement la tête. "Ça ne va pas mordre. J'ai déjà vérifié."

Il hésita sur le seuil alors que John retirait le couvercle, le froncement de sourcils fondant en un sourire entendu alors qu'il libérait le Browning de ses confins. Ce n'était pas le même que Havisham avait utilisé pour tirer sur Monroe, mais il n'était pas non plus brillant et neuf. C'était une arme fonctionnelle, une qui avait l'air d'avoir vu sa part équitable de bataille, et il était clair même à distance qu'elle s'accordait à la prise de John comme une pièce de puzzle correspondante.

"C'est incroyable ce qu'un fonctionnaire mineur dans le gouvernement britannique peut faire," dit John, retournant le pistolet dans ses paumes, apprenant ses lignes de plus belle avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose d'écrit sur un bout de papier au fond de la boîte. Il le sortit, le lut avec un sourcil soulevé avant de le tendre pour que Sherlock le voie.

_'Prenez soin de lui, John.'_

"Penses-tu que ça signifie que je ne vais pas avoir à subir 'la discussion' avec lui ?" demanda John avec espoir, rangeant le pistolet et se penchant pour le glisser sous le lit de Sherlock avant de s'effondrer à nouveau dans les oreillers.

"Peut-être. Il sera suffisant d'une manière écœurante quand nous le reverrons."

"Alors peut-être que nous devrions être reconnaissants qu'il nous laisse en paix, pour l'instant en tout cas." John jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce sombre vers Sherlock, sa tête penchée sur le côté. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Sherlock cligna des yeux, s'arracha à de vagues pensées sur la meilleure manière d'irriter son frère à leur prochaine rencontre et sourit à John. "Oui, je vais bien. Dîner."

Sortant en faisant volte-face vers la cuisine, il donna au contenu du frigo un regard critique. La nourriture que John avait achetée qui savait il y avait combien de jours, pendant que Sherlock reposait au bord de la fièvre, avait passé sa fraîcheur. Cependant, il y avait des lamelles de steak qui avaient toujours l'air bonnes, et il envisagea rapidement ses options avant de rassembler des ingrédients.

Il était tenté par la pensée de plats à emporter. C'était plus facile et moins de pagaille, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser – tous leurs favoris habituels – ne le tentait pas. De plus, il avait faim maintenant, et qui savait combien de temps la livraison prendrait ?

Tendant le bras vers la poêle à frire, il vérifia qu'elle était propre avant de la poser sur la plaque. Il se déplaçait sans vraiment réfléchir, hachant l'oignon légèrement flétri et les champignons vaguement humides et les ajouta au beurre fondu. Les pâtes furent mises dans l'eau bouillante et la viande ajoutée avec des épices, libérant une odeur légère et succulente qui fit grogner à nouveau son estomac.

Cela lui rappelait les nuits tardives avant John, à faire ça : des fois où même le plus loyal fournisseur de nourriture gratuite l'aurait éconduit et les hurlement de plainte de son transport ne pouvaient pas être ignorés. Il avait cuisiné des choses dans un effort d'empêcher une intoxication alimentaire, ne se souciant pas du goût que ça avait. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne connaissait pas la chimie de la saveur et de la texture – il y avait quelque chose de scientifique à propos du repas parfait : des composés chimiques artistiquement arrangés – mais l'acte l'ennuyait avec son caractère prévisible.

Maman insinuerait probablement que ça signifiait qu'il ne poussait pas les horizons de sa cuisine, mais il n'y avait aucun mystère à trouver au fond d'une poêle à frire, pas à moins qu'elle ait été utilisée comme une arme de meurtre.

Se retournant pour saisir une boîte de lait concentré, il agita légèrement la poêle, déplaçant le contenu avec un mouvement rapide et net de son poignet pour empêcher qu'ils brûlent. Retirant le poêlon de la chaleur, il compta jusqu'à trente : juste assez de temps pour laisser la poêle refroidir avant d'ajouter l'épais liquide. De la vraie crème fraîche serait mieux, mais à moins que le lait n'ait accompli des miracles non toxiques, ils n'en avaient pas.

Des bras forts autour de sa taille le firent tressaillir, et il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir John regarder fixement ce qu'il faisait.

"Tu cuisines," dit-il, donnant à Sherlock un rapide regard interrogateur. "Je vis avec toi depuis plus d'un an. Je ne pensais pas que tu savais à quoi servait une poêle à frire."

"Je ne m'en donne normalement pas la peine," répondit Sherlock, faisant la grimace lorsque John saisit une fourchette et planta un morceau de viande. "Ne peux-tu pas attendre cinq minutes ?"

"J'vérifie que c'est comestible," dit John sans une trace d'excuse, faisant goutter de la sauce crémeuse sur la robe de chambre de Sherlock alors qu'il soufflait sur la lamelle de steak pour la refroidir. "En gardant à l'esprit que je t'ai surpris à faire du thé dans un bécher que tu avais utilisé pour des échantillons de sang seulement une heure avant."

"Je l'avais lavé au préalable," signala Sherlock, regardant le visage de John changer de quelque peu sceptique à un délice surpris alors qu'il mâchait. Sherlock roula des yeux, vérifia que les pâtes étaient cuites avant d'évacuer l'eau. Rapidement, il remua les penne dans le repas, qui cuisait encore dans la poêle à frire, avant de le distribuer dans des plats et d'en presser un dans la prise en attente de John.

"C'est un Stroganoff basique," expliqua-t-il. "Rapide, facile, et un des quelques plats que je peux prendre la peine de composer. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne un maître culinaire juste parce que tu as découvert que j'en suis capable."

John mâchait déjà sa première bouchée, son expression déchirée entre un regard noir menaçant et quelque chose de bien plus flatteusement enthousiaste. "Tout ce temps nous avons mangé des plats à emporter," dit-il après avoir avalé, "et j'aurais pu avoir des trucs comme ça. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu savais cuisiner ?"

"Sans intérêt," apporta Sherlock, un sourire penchant ses lèvres alors qu'il tendait le bras pour essuyer de la sauce de la joue de John avant de saisir son propre bol. "Maman aime cuisiner. Elle nous a enseigné à moi et mon frère suffisamment pour survivre. Mycroft est trop occupé, et j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à mélanger dans des récipients que des ingrédients."

"Comme du sang et de l'acide ?" demanda John, se coulant dans une des chaises à la table de la cuisine alors qu'il continuait à manger avec tous les signes du plaisir. Sherlock devait admettre que ça – préparer un repas pour quelqu'un d'autre et voir son appréciation – était une facette auparavant inexplorée de tout le processus. Il n'était pas sur le point de mettre une toque et de se consacrer à l'art culinaire, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait être persuadé de cuisiner plus de deux fois par an si cela signifiait ressentir tant d'enthousiasme de la part de John.

Se penchant contre le plan de travail, il attaqua son dîner, appréciant brièvement la trace de paprika et l'épaisse sauce crémeuse. C'était un bon repas, mais titiller ses papilles gustatives n'était jamais vraiment l'intérêt de manger. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était faire taire son estomac exigent.

Un silence confortable s'installa sur la cuisine, à la fois lui et John trop occupés à manger pour parler, et d'ici peu leurs bols étaient vides. "C'était brillant," dit John avec un sourire, aussi sincèrement que si Sherlock venait de résoudre un triple meurtre compliqué juste devant ses yeux. "J'peux pas croire que tu m'aies caché ça."

"Ça ne semblait pas pertinent," expliqua Sherlock. "Nous avons de la nourriture gratuite dans tout Londres, et nous n'avons pas à faire la vaisselle ensuite." Il lança un regard de dédain vers les ustensiles sales avant de tourner le dos, se concentrant à la place sur le sac en papier que John avait ramené de l'hôpital. L'ouvrant, il observa le contenu : des paquets de comprimés et de pansements sous film plastique pour traiter la blessure de John.

"Prends ça," donna-t-il comme instruction, faisant sortir un anti-douleur et un antibiotique. "A quelle fréquence es-tu censé changer le bandage ?"

"Au moins une fois le matin et une fois le soir," répondit John, jetant un coup d'œil vers sa main et tripotant le tissu enroulé autour. "Normalement je le laisserais un peu plus longtemps, mais les perforations sont difficiles. Il est facile d'entraîner une infection dans la blessure."

Avec un faible soupir, il accepta le verre d'eau que Sherlock lui versa et descendit les comprimés, les faisant suivre d'un dernier coup de langue de sauce qu'il récolta sur le plat du doigt. Le goût fut récompensé d'un 'hum' appréciatif, et Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il regardait fixement, ses pensées temporairement déraillées par la séduction innocente de voir John lécher son doigt.

"Arrête," avertit-il, sa voix un grondement profond qui fit s'assombrir les yeux de John alors que Sherlock lui enlevait le bol et retournait à la table de la cuisine. Elle était encore relativement propre et libre de toute expérience, comme il n'avait pas eu la chance d'en mettre une en route depuis son rétablissement. Elle serait bien à utiliser comme surface de travail pour traiter la main de John, en tout cas pendant un moment.

Prudemment, il déposa tout ce dont ils auraient besoin avant de se déplacer à l'évier et de frotter ses mains aussi minutieusement qu'il put sans approfondir les coupures sur le bout de ses doigts. Enfin il décida qu'elles étaient suffisamment propres et se retourna, tendant la main vers le bras blessé de John. "Dis-moi quoi faire ?" demanda-t-il, pinçant prudemment le bandage et le dévidant.

Centimètre par centimètre, la peau de John fut révélée, des bleus sombres et des noirs marbrant leur chemin sur les tendons et les jointures. Sherlock grimaça de sympathie, sentant une fureur fraîche et vive à la fois envers Havisham et Monroe avant qu'il n'éloigne avec délicatesse le pansement. La blessure elle-même était presque mineure en comparaison des marques autour : un trou irrégulier et profond parmi des teintes tumultueuses.

"Antiseptique," dit John, tendant la lingette scellée pour que Sherlock la défasse. "Puis sèche-la et bande-la à nouveau. Suffisamment facile."

"Mais difficile à faire par toi-même," ajouta Sherlock, manipulant chaque doigt de la main de John avec le plus léger des contacts et regardant les tendons bouger. Il tamponna la blessure perforante avec la lingette antiseptique, gardant sa prise sûre et réconfortante lorsque John siffla de douleur. "Désolé."

"Non, il faut que ce soit fait," répondit John, les mots sortis à travers ses dents serrées alors que Sherlock épongeait le fluide en trop et ouvrait un pansement et un bandage propres. "Commence à mon poignet pour le fixer en place, puis remonte vers ma main."

Sherlock fit comme John avait donné comme instruction, regardant les couleurs vilaines de la blessure disparaître régulièrement sous l'enveloppe blanche et propre du bandage. Il pressa un contact sur le bord nu de la paume de John, se déplaçant inconsciemment en spirales minuscules et apaisantes avant qu'il ne termine et ne jette le pansement sale.

"Merci," dit John avec un sourire. "Pas simplement pour ça, mais pour le dîner et –" Il fit un geste vers la chambre en une indication muette de leur nid et du confort qu'il offrait. "Je, euh, j'avais besoin de tout ça."

"Moi aussi," promit Sherlock, souriant d'un air suffisant lorsqu'il remarqua tardivement que John portait la robe de chambre rouge de Sherlock. Les manches étaient roulées pour dévoiler ses avant-bras et l'ourlet s'agitait près de ses chevilles. Ça avait l'air ridicule et brillant tout à la fois.

"Tu sais que ce ne sera pas comme ça après chaque affaire ?" demanda Sherlock, regardant le visage de John attentivement pour un quelconque signe de déception. "N'est-ce pas ?"

John hocha la tête, donnant à Sherlock un sourire en coin alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper son poignet et rapprocher Sherlock. "Je sais. Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à autant. Je pensais que tu filerais lire le dossier de l'affaire ou chercher le prochain puzzle à résoudre, et c'est bon." John resserra sa prise comme s'il pouvait instiller la confiance de Sherlock par le simple contact physique. "Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour que tu me croies, mais je suis sérieux quand je dis que je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je veux ce que tu veux, que ce soit des poursuites sur les toits, le violon à trois heures du matin, ou partager un lit. D'accord ?"

La chaleur s'enroula sous les côtes de Sherlock, faisant venir le souffle suivant un peu plus facilement alors qu'il hochait la tête en reconnaissance muette. John avait raison, il était dur de croire que qui que ce soit puisse être content de prendre le précieux peu que Sherlock avait à offrir. Pourtant John avait toujours été différent, soufflant 'incroyable' où les autres personnes crachaient 'taré', et cela faisait que Sherlock ne l'en désirait que davantage.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre, pensant avec envie à retourner dans des draps parfumés par lui et John, à des bras chaud et à des baisers encore plus chauds. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse suggérer qu'ils ne se retirent, un coup à la porte en bas résonna à travers l'appartement.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui fit froncer les sourcils, et il échangea un regard avec John alors que Mme Hudson gazouillait son accueil. Il reconnaîtrait le bruit des pas de Lestrade n'importe où, et il souleva un sourcil en direction de John. Il n'était pas inquiet que le DI le voie dans sa robe de chambre, mais John pourrait se sentir différemment d'être trouvé drapé dans le double de Sherlock et pas grand-chose d'autre.

"Vas-y," incita John, tirant la ceinture plus serrée autour de son corps. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas que nous sommes ensemble, de toute façon."

Sherlock ouvrit la porte de devant avant que le coup ne vienne, regardant Lestrade chanceler sur le seuil de surprise. Il avait l'air d'un homme dont la nuit était passée de mauvaise à pire. Pourtant il y avait une trace de sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il observa la vue de Sherlock et John. "Je déteste interrompre," dit-il avec une trace de sourire, "mais j'ai besoin de vous parler."

"Vous ne pouvez honnêtement pas être passé ici à neuf heures du soir pour ma déposition ?" demanda John d'incrédulité.

Sherlock regarda Lestrade secouer la tête et s'appuyer contre la chambranle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Non, non. Havisham a tout avoué," leur dit-il. "Tout : Winters, Lattimer, Monroe.... le tout. J'aurais encore besoin d'avoir votre côté des choses, mais ça peut attendre."

"Est-ce qu'il va avoir une évaluation psychiatrique ?" demanda Sherlock, attendant que Lestrade hoche la tête. "Pensez-vous que ça lui servira un peu ?"

"Pas dans le sens traditionnel. Il est lucide et logique, avec aucune marque évidente de problèmes mentaux sérieux. Peut-être que s'ils peuvent trouver une preuve de quelque chose qui le rend plus facile à manipuler que d'autres, ça pourrait réduire sa sentence d'un an ou deux, mais c'est un gros peut-être." 

Lestrade secoua la tête comme s'il essayait d'éloigner le bourdonnement de ses pensées et frotta une main sur son front. "En fait, la raison pour laquelle je suis passé est que j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Nous avons eu un meurtre il y a environ cinq jours, horrible, mais rien que nous ne pouvions gérer." Il haussa les épaules, les lignes autour de ses yeux s'approfondissant alors qu'il grimaçait. "Nous pensions avoir attrapé le gars, mais nous venons de trouver deux cadavres de plus de la même manière. Découpés et emballés dans des récipients à glaces."

"Un tueur en série ?" demanda Sherlock.

"Un qui dégénère," confirma Lestrade. "Et nous n'avons pas le bon homme. Vous pensez que vous êtes en état ?"

Sherlock acquiesça presque sans réfléchir, son esprit déjà parti et emballé, mais la pensée de John l'arrêta net. Il ne retiendrait jamais Sherlock – n'insisterait jamais pour qu'il reste à la maison quand le Travail appelait – mais s'il y allait ce soir alors John l'accompagnerait.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui montra que John regardait déjà vers la chambre, pensant probablement aux vêtements, à une arme et à l'air froid de la nuit de Londres. Il était déjà préparé à suivre où que Sherlock mène malgré une commotion et pire.

Pourtant il ne voulait pas traîner John dehors dans les côtés durs de la ville de nouveau, pas aussi vite après une échappée belle – seulement quelques heures après être revenu de l'hôpital en sang et dans la douleur. Le Travail exigeait son attention, mais c'était John qui en avait besoin.

Un compromis, alors.

"Je ne suis pas en état de ramper partout sur une scène de crime," déclara-t-il impassiblement, réfléchissant rapidement. C'était seulement un mensonge partiel. Si ce n'était pas pour John il ignorerait ses côtes, mais eux deux étaient difficilement à leur meilleur. "Apportez les dossiers de l'affaire demain. Tous. Je regarderai et verrai si je peux attraper votre tueur. Anderson n'est pas sur le médico-légal, il est en vacances avec sa femme, alors il y a une chance que les photographies soient intelligibles pour changer."

Il s'attendait à un argument de Lestrade, un appel désespéré au nom de la justice ou quelque chose de banal. Ce à quoi il n'était pas préparé fut la brève mais flagrante approbation qui traversa le visage du DI, comme s'il lisait chaque pensée dans le crâne de Sherlock et était content de ce qu'il voyait.

"Vous êtes sûr ?" demanda-t-il, et il y avait une trace de quelque chose d'intelligent dans cette voix fatiguée : un autre petit test inexprimé. "Nous n'en avons pas eu un comme ça depuis un moment."

Sherlock retroussa les lèvres, son esprit dansant de _sang, particulaires, puzzles, meurtre_ à _John, en sécurité, chaud, foyer,_ mais à la fin son choix était évident. Il y aurait toujours plus de crime, plus de haine et d'assassinats. Peut-être pas comme celui-là, mais il y aurait toujours un mystère à résoudre. John était moins une certitude – l'amour un événement bien plus rare dans la vie de Sherlock – et quelque chose à chérir en conséquence. Il pourrait partir n'importe quand, tandis que le Travail ne serait jamais terminé.

"J'en suis sûr," dit-il fermement. "Dormez un peu, Lestrade, si vous le pouvez. Je regarderai l'affaire à la première heure demain."

Le DI hocha la tête, ses épaules se redressant alors qu'il relevait doucement son poids. "Très bien, Sherlock, merci. Je serai là dans la matinée. Dormez bien, vous deux." Avec un sourire en coin, il se tourna et redescendit les escaliers en trottant d'un pas lourd.

Sherlock entendit son au revoir à Mme Hudson et, une minute plus tard, le vrombissement du moteur de la voiture lorsque Lestrade démarra, parti essayer de donner un sens à la toute dernière brutalité. Il s'attendait à se sentir frustré, bridé d'une certaine façon par son propre refus, mais à sa surprise il n'y avait même pas la plus faible trace de culpabilité.

Il avait pris la bonne décision.

Se tournant pour regarder John, il se rendit compte qu'il était le sujet d'un examen intense, pas dur ou calculateur, mais stupéfait, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de fantastique. Les yeux bleus de John étaient écarquillés, les lignes d'épuisement diminuées maintenant et les coins de ses lèvres inclinés en un sourire alors qu'il se rapprochait. "Je croyais que tu avais dit que tes côtes ne te faisaient pas mal."

"C'est vrai. Pas assez pour m'écarter d'une scène de crime, en tout cas. Cela semblait simplement la meilleure excuse."

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne – ?" John fit un geste vers la porte, cligna les yeux de surprise lorsque Sherlock referma le reste de la distance entre eux, ses doigts planant au-dessus de la balafre sur la tête de John avant de les laisser tomber pour tracer la ligne fine de la bouche de John.

"L'affaire n'a pas besoin de moi. Pas tout de suite. Toi si." Sherlock déglutit, s'humidifia les lèvres alors qu'il regardait fixement dans les yeux de John, y voyant tant d'émotions qu'il ne pourrait jamais commencer à toutes les nommer. " _J'ai_ besoin de toi. Ça. Ici." Il fit vaguement un geste vers Baker Street, leur foyer, leur sanctuaire. "Ce qu'il y a dehors peut attendre jusqu'à demain."

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, en terme de déclarations, mais tout depuis les lignes s'intensifiant au coin des yeux de John à l'inclinaison de bonheur de ses lèvres lui donnait l'apparence de bien davantage. Il entendait les mots que Sherlock prononçait, et il savait ce qu'ils signifiaient. Il ne leur donnait pas d'implication plus profonde que Sherlock n'en proposait, et pas moins de crédit qu'ils n'en méritaient.

"Merci," murmura John, son bonheur lui donnait une apparence dix ans plus jeune alors qu'il s'étirait pour capturer la bouche de Sherlock de la sienne. Ses mains tracèrent la colonne de la gorge de Sherlock et l'étendue de ses épaules comme s'il essayait de mémoriser le moment pour toujours, et tout ce que Sherlock put faire fut de se perdre, permettant au reste du monde de disparaître – sans importance pendant un temps.

Il s'était toujours inquiété qu'un jour, le Travail perdrait son attrait. Il craignait que les crimes deviennent banals et répétitifs et que le frisson s'efface. Puis John était arrivé dans sa vie, un mystère déguisé en un homme très ordinaire, et ils étaient tombés dans l'orbite de l'autre comme si c'était la manière dont ils étaient censés être.

Maintenant il se tenait là, son corps chantant, son esprit brillant comme un diamant et calme alors qu'il léchait les lèvres de John et pressait son chemin à l'intérieur, sentant les fils de son existence se dénouer et se tisser en quelque chose de nouveau – quelque chose de mieux.

Il y aurait toujours le Travail, pas l'opposant de leur force mais la colle qui les maintenait ensemble, mais maintenant il y avait davantage dans la vie que le prochain crime. Ce que lui et John étaient l'un pour l'autre – ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés à partager – était le plus grand mystère, et le cœur de Sherlock frissonna à la pensée de passer le reste de ses jours à essayer de le résoudre.

Il se pouvait que la route qui reposait devant eux soit sombre et inconnue, mais, ensemble, lui et John pouvait éclairer leur chemin mutuellement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'Auteur : Mes remerciements, comme toujours, vont à tous ceux qui ont lu cette œuvre. Ça a été génial d'avoir votre soutien et un honneur de partager ça avec vous. J'espère que To Light Another's Path a été aussi agréable pour vous à lire qu'elle l'a été pour moi à écrire.  
> Le meilleur endroit pour vous tenir au courant de mes projets d'écriture est [mon Tumblr](http://beautifulfic.tumblr.com/) . J'adorerais vous y voir !  
> Vous pouvez aussi regarder mes autres fanfictions sur Sherlock sur [ma page d'œuvres de AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/works).
> 
> **Note de la Traductrice : Tous mes remerciements à mes fidèles lecteurs/trices qui m'ont suivi chaque semaine depuis le début de cette aventure. Je remercie également toutes celles qui se sont données la peine de me laisser des reviews, que ce soit régulièrement ou juste une fois... Cela fait une énorme différence de savoir que des gens apprécient suffisamment ce que vous faites pour vous laisser un message, qu'il fasse trois mots ou que ce soit un pavé ! ;) Merci également pour les kudos !  
>  Évidemment cette aventure-ci est terminée, mais l'aventure de la traduction continue pour moi donc j'espère vous retrouver prochainement pour une autre histoire !  
> Pour vous tenir au courant de la suite et des sorties, [mon tumblr](http://lunaticfrenchfangirl.tumblr.com). Et pour mes autres traductions : [ma page AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrenchFangirl/works)  
> Et Joyeuse Saint Valentin ;)**


End file.
